Letters: The Year With the Stone
by TwilightRamblings
Summary: When Harry Potter received his letter for Hogwarts, he hardly expected his cousin, Dudley, to receive one as well. And how will Professor Snape react to a Slytherin Harry? In answer to a challenge from Potions and Snitches.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a repost of Chapter One because I wasn't very happy with the first version. I will probably be reposting Chapter Two as well. **

**For new readers, this is a story that I wrote in response to this challenge:  
****"When Harry gets his Hogwarts letter, the Dursleys are appalled that one has also arrived for their precious boy. Rather than demonize their own child, the Dursleys rationalize his magic and send him off to Hogwarts. There, he has enough magic to continue his bullying ways. How does Harry cope? Dudley? How does Snape react?"**

**I don't own anything you recognise, and it really wouldn't be worth sueing me, since I only have 0.58c in my bank account. **

**Warnings: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN CHILD ABUSE If you don't like it, or the way I write it, they created the back button for just these situations. Seriously though, if you don't want to read it, please don't message me saying that you don't want to. It's annoying and kind of pointless. Also, I have never been abused, therefore I have no idea if what I'm writing is an accurate portrayal of child abuse. I can only go by what I have read in books and seen in movies/documentaries.**

**Otherwise, this is my first fanfiction, so please be kind, read and review. **

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter One

_When Harry Potter received his Hogwarts letter, his aunt and uncle were horrified that they hadn't managed to beat the magic out of the little Freak. _

_Harry Potter__  
Cupboard under the Stairs  
__4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging, Surrey_

Harry stared in disbelief at the letter. He had hidden it in his cupboard when he'd been sent to get the mail by Uncle Vernon. It was written on a piece of paper that felt thicker than normal, and scratchy. The handwriting was curvy, and Harry traced the first few letters with his finger. Figuring the only way he was going to discover its secret was to open it, he flipped the letter, running a finger over the crest on the back. The small letters on it spelt _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. Harry didn't know what Hogwarts stood for but he definitely knew what witchcraft and wizardry was. Mrs Yang, who taught his 5th grade class, had told them about medieval witch burnings, and that witches were people who could supposedly do magic.

Harry had listened to the descriptions of those witches 'magic' sceptically, wondering if it was anything like the magic he'd done. Because that's the only way Harry could think to describe how he'd ended up on top of the school while Dudley was chasing him. And more recently, there was the disappearing glass at the zoo. Harry shuddered at the thought that Uncle Vernon might have to accept that things really did happen that didn't obey the rules of the world. That would probably result in something being blamed on Harry. Harry was Uncle Vernon's scapegoat; if something went wrong and there was nothing Uncle Vernon could do about it then it was Harry's fault.

Looking up as the stair above him creaked; Harry quickly stuffed the letter behind him. While he was sure that it was Dudley, it wouldn't be good for the other eleven year old to see that Harry had something he didn't. That usually led to Dudley telling his parents, and then Uncle Vernon would know that Harry had lied to him. He really, really did not want to get caught lying to Uncle Vernon again.

He was right on the money it seemed as Dudley yanked his cupboard door open. "Hey, Freak. Want to play catch?"

Harry stayed sitting, knowing that if Dudley tried to come into his cupboard he could kick him in the kneecaps. Dudley's hand came forward and clamped in his hair, dragging him out of the cupboard. He resisted the urge to yelp, instead snapping at Dudley. "What, Dud, decided that fighting like a girl's better suited to you?"

The other boy didn't truly comprehend his dig, but he did pause to try and decipher it. Harry took this chance to pull his head from Dudley's grasp, gasping as he ripped hair out, and take off out the front door. He pelted down their street, aiming for the park that was four blocks away. Dudley wouldn't be able to catch him if he ran all the way, and once he was there the stay-at-home mums would protect him. Harry wasn't afraid of Dudley, but he knew better than to try and match strength against the boy who was twice his size. He heard Dudley give up behind him and laughed as he renewed his efforts running. While he spent most of his time running away from Harry Hunters, he genuinely loved running. He didn't have any chores until after dinner, so Harry wasn't afraid to keep running toward the park. He could do some laps around the football oval before he returned to his confinement at the Dursley's.

"Boy!"

Later that night, Harry flinched at the sound of his uncle's angry shout. That tone of voice never led to anything good. The last time his uncle had sounded that angry, Harry hadn't been able to walk without limping for days.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry tried to be as docile as possible when talking to his uncle. Sometimes it helped to calm him. His eyes turned wide as he saw the letter that Uncle Vernon held clutched in his fist. This was NOT good.

"You are to forget that you received this letter; you never got it. You'll be going to a normal school like a normal boy and you won't mention that school again. Are we clear?" His uncle was snarling like an animal, enraged at the idea that those freaks had dared to contact them after ten years of silence. They'd raised the boy right, reacting harshly whenever he showed any signs of becoming one of them. And still, they'd sent him this letter, proving that the boy was still a freak.

"Of course, Uncle Vernon." Harry didn't want to forget the letter that said he was a wizard, the letter that explained why Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had always hated them.

"Good. And don't think that anyone's going to care if you try and tell them about how we treat you. That didn't work in third grade and it's not going to work now, right?" Harry didn't like the reminder of his third grade teacher, the first person he could remember who'd actually been nice to him. She'd been fired after digging into Harry's home life when he'd come to school with a black eye. Harry learnt not to tell about the Dursleys from that experience.

"No sir, I won't tell. I promise." Harry knew that glint in his Uncle's eye. Nothing he said now was going to stop what was coming next.

"Good. Now so you remember..." Harry barely felt the first punch as he saw his cousin grinning behind his uncle, but he knew he'd feel them in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_When Dudley Dursley received his Hogwarts letter the next day, Petunia decided to teach Dudley that his magic was good. It was the Freak's magic that they hated. _

Dudley Dursley was happy. To make up for the disruption of the day before, his mother had taken him to the mall and bought him all new things. He'd gotten a new Game Boy and lots of new games, as well as lots of new clothes which his mother had insisted upon. Being first in the door, he almost stepped over the pile of mail on the front mat. Then he noticed the strange envelope, just like the one that had bought so much trouble down on the Freak yesterday. He picked it up, planning on showing his mum and getting Harry in more trouble. That was until he noticed the name on the front:

_Dudley Dursley_

_Second largest bedroom_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Surrey_

It had a strange crest on the back with the word 'Hogwarts' on it. Dudley knew that his mum and dad hadn't liked seeing the letter yesterday, so he quickly hid the letter in his pocket. Once the Freak had bought all his new stuff up to his room, he quickly shut the door and opened the envelope.

Even with all the big words, Dudley got the gist of the letter. He was just like the Freak! His yell of surprise bought his mum up to his room.

"Dudders, what's wrong? What's wrong, darling?" Petunia was almost panicking when she took in the stricken look on her darling's face. Then she saw the letter. "Dudley darling, what are you doing with one of the Freak's letters? You should have just given it straight to me." She took it out of her son's limp hand, flipping it over to read the name. Her eyes widened as she looked at the name on the envelope.

"Mummy, how come it says, it says, I'm a wizard? Am I a freak as well? Mummy?" Dudley was shocked and trying to make sense of it. All his life he'd been told that the Freak was different and the things that he made happen was wrong. That's why he'd never told his Mum that sometimes, he was the one who made those things happen.

"No darling of course not." Petunia was thinking desperately, trying to find a way to justify to her son that it was only the Boy who was freaky. There was no way her precious son was a freak. "It's just Harry's magic that's bad, not yours darling, never yours. Daddy will be so proud of his boy, getting into such an exclusive school." Petunia knew that she had to talk to her husband before he saw that Dudley was going to Hogwarts. And there was no way that the Boy was going to Smeltings now; if Dudley showed up and Harry didn't, people would ask questions.

"Mummy, it says we have to owl our reply back. How do we do that?" Dudley was getting curious now that he knew his Mum wasn't angry that he was magic.

"Well, we'll just have to find someone who knows how to do it. Maybe there's someone in the neighbourhood." Petunia truly didn't know how to reply to this letter, but she had decided that Dudley would have exactly what she'd wanted ever since she was fifteen and her brat kid sister had been invited to attend that school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:  
**

**For all those who have added me to story alert and reviewed, thank you. Here is the next chapter. It and all following will be longer than the first two. **

Chapter Three

_When Headmaster Dumbledore sent Professors McGonagall and Snape to the Dursley residence to explain Harry's history to them, Petunia made sure that Harry looked as if he was treated normally. Harry knew to act just like Dudley because Uncle Vernon got angry when he didn't do what they expected. _

"Dudders, there's a letter here from your school. Looks like they don't want you to miss out on being able to come." Harry heard Aunt Petunia sing out to Dudley when she picked up the mail for today. A hiss from the bacon on the frying pan made him focus his attention back to the breakfast he was cooking. He really didn't want to make Uncle Vernon angry with him. Lately Uncle Vernon had been even touchier than usual. Harry suspected that it was because of Dudley getting a letter to Hogwarts as well. Harry still couldn't believe that he was going to be allowed to go, though he supposed that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were just covering their own hides. It was obvious to Harry that the only reason he was being allowed to go to Hogwarts was because it would look kind of weird if Dudley turned up and he didn't. Harry also knew that the only reason he'd been given Dudley's second bedroom was because Aunt Petunia was actually smart enough to expect a home visit.

"When are they coming, Mummy?" Dudley barely looked up from the television show he was watching. It was something about magic was all Harry knew; ever since Dudley had received his letter he'd been watching all the television shows or movies he could find.

"Tomorrow, darling. We'll have to make sure you look your best for our visitors." Aunt Petunia was deliberately ignoring Harry's invitation to Hogwarts again, but Harry was alright with that. Uncle Vernon had just come downstairs, and Harry didn't want to seem like he was inconveniencing the Dursleys. That was Uncle Vernon's favourite reason for a beating these days. Apparently, sending Harry to the same school as Dudley was a huge inconvenience to Uncle Vernon.

"You boy, you'll need clothes for tomorrow. Don't expect it to happen often. Just don't want them getting suspicious." Harry looked up in surprise as Aunt Petunia sneered this at him.

"And when they come, Boy, you had better be as normal as you can possibly be. Or you know what'll happen." Uncle Vernon decided to add this threat onto Aunt Petunia's comment, probably hoping that Harry realised that he was getting a free pass on any beatings today, but only because he had to look normal tomorrow.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry knew what was causing this suddenly calm facade his Uncle had. He just hoped that his Uncle wasn't pushed too far. At least when his Uncle could hit Harry on the face and blame Dudley, he didn't feel the need to use his belt.

"And where's my breakfast!" Uncle Vernon demanded loudly.

The next day Harry was shocked to have his Aunt roughly shove a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt at him. "Well, don't expect it again. Can't have them seeing you wearing Dudley's hand-me-downs. Not that you deserve even those." Aunt Petunia sneered at his shocked face.

"Of course, Aunt Petunia."

Harry got dressed in the new clothes, almost feeling constricted in clothes that actually fit. He almost wondered how Aunt Petunia had known what size to buy, but decided that it was probably the same way she brought his underwear. One thing he was grateful for was that Aunt Petunia didn't expect him to wear Dudley's second-hand underwear.

Aunt Petunia sent him outside to mow the back lawn, with strict warnings not to damage his new clothes. Harry wanted to go back into the house and change into something older, but because the people who were coming had not specified a time, there was no telling if Harry would have gotten changed in time. As it was, by the time he came back inside, Aunt Petunia was seating two people wearing the strangest clothes he'd ever seen. He'd expected the woman to be wearing a dress but the clothes that the man was wearing shocked him. He'd seen enough of those magic shows that Dudley was watching to deduce that these were perhaps robes, but if so, Harry was never going to put one of those on.

"Harry, dear, this is Professor Snape" – she said this while gesturing to the man – "and Professor McGonagall. They're going to be your teachers at school." Aunt Petunia was putting on her simpering housewife mask again, Harry noticed. "Can I get either of you something to drink? Tea, perhaps?" She said this to the Professors while eyeing Harry to let him know that it was his job to serve the drinks.

"Tea, thank you, Petunia was it?" Professor McGonagall answered Aunt Petunia while looking around the parlour. Harry just hoped that she didn't notice that Harry wasn't in any of the photos around the room.

"Black coffee, if you have." This was the man, Professor Snape, sitting closest to the door. Harry nodded as he took these orders and went to fetch what they'd asked for.

"Harry, what are you doing? Sit, talk to your guests. You don't have to make the drinks." Harry looked up, just catching his look of surprise before the teachers noticed it. Of course, he wouldn't be expected to get the drinks – he was supposed to be normal today.

"Of course, Aunt Petunia." Harry ignored Dudley's smug smirk in his direction and instead studied the teachers in front of him. The woman looked to be in her seventies and Harry instantly knew that she would the wrong person to anger. The man didn't look much better, frowning as he took in both boys and sneering when he noticed Harry studying him. Harry wondered if all the teachers at Hogwarts were likely to be strict, and if he was right, quick to anger.

"Dudley, Harry, are you looking forward to attending Hogwarts?" Harry looked over at the teacher, smiling and nodding while Dudley began to prattle on about how much he couldn't wait to begin at school. He'd heard the same speech not a month ago when the teacher from Smeltings came. Instead, Harry leaned back in his chair, using the same position Aunt Petunia used to watch him in the kitchen so he wouldn't sneak any food. He hoped she didn't give him an all milk drink like she tended to with Dudley; he hadn't eaten in a couple of days and he didn't think an all milk drink would stay down.

"And what about you Harry? Are you looking forward to going to the same school as your parents?" Now Professor McGonagall was watching Harry, expecting him to know what she meant by that.

"Your parents went to Hogwarts?" The blunt question by Dudley made Harry's confusion clear and Harry wasn't surprised to see Professor McGonagall rock back in her seat in shock.

"You didn't know?" Professor McGonagall's shocked tone had Harry on guard, knowing that this might lead to Uncle Vernon accusing him of something Freaky.

"No, ma'am. I don't think Aunt Petunia likes talking about my parents very much. It must be very hard for her." Harry hoped as he lied through his teeth that Dudley wouldn't point out the reason that Harry didn't know about his parents was because Aunt Petunia had forbade him from ever asking questions about them. But as Harry watched Dudley out of the corner of his eye he noticed Dudley look at him sceptically. And as Harry watched, he also saw Professor Snape notice Dudley's reaction.

"Harry's very understanding about it. He's right, it is very hard for me to talk about Lily, but I suppose it's very selfish of me as well. He does, after all, have a right to know about his parents. Perhaps you could tell him about them?" Aunt Petunia spoke from behind Harry, making him jump, and wish that he could turn around and check her hands to make sure that she wasn't carrying anything that could be used to hit him. Not that she would in front of visitors but the instinct was still there.

Harry noticed the veiled scepticism in both Professors eyes but was surprised to notice that Professor Snape seemed to be glaring at his Aunt.

"Of course we'll tell Harry about his parents. In fact, that's partly why we came. We usually do meetings with muggle-born families but we assumed since you grew up with Lily, Petunia, that you'd know everything you needed to know. However, knowing that Harry's entrance to Hogwarts is likely to be noticed by quite a few people, we wanted to make sure that Harry knew he'd be treated exactly like every other student. No matter how special he is." At the end of this spiel Professor McGongall misinterpreted the confused looks. "Oh, muggles are people who don't have magic. Muggle-borns are those with magic that are born to muggles."

"How am I special, ma'am? I mean, I'm just Harry." Harry finally decided to voice a question, just to prove that he hadn't suddenly gone mute.

Harry had dropped his head when he'd spoken, however, when Professor Snape snorted at his comment he jerked his head back up. "Hasn't anybody told you that you're the Boy-Who-Lived? The only survivor of the Killing Curse? Surely somebody told you that you survived your parent's –" Here he cut off suddenly as Professor McGonagall sent him a glare.

Professor McGonagall turned to Harry with a softened expression. "Harry, in our world you're quite remarkable. I'm sure you won't think that but in our world you're famous because you survived what we call the Killing Curse. You're the only one who ever has. See, when you were just one years old, a bad wizard named, well we don't really like to say it –" Here she received a frustrated glare from Professor Snape. After sending one in return she continued, "His name was Lord Voldemort. Now you must understand, he was gaining followers in our world and creating terror among most of us. Not many people who he decided to kill survived. On the Halloween after your first birthday, You-Know-Who went to your parent's house. Some say that he'd escaped them one too many times, others say that he went after them for another reason. But even so, when he arrived at your parent's house, he killed your parents before turning his wand on you. But the spell didn't work, and it rebounded onto him. He disappeared, and no one has heard tale of him since. Because of that, people believe that you're the reason he's gone." Here Harry could see that she was pausing for him to digest all the information he'd just been given.

"But that doesn't make you special Potter. It just makes you lucky. The fact that you survived that curse means that people will want to worship the very ground you walk on. Personally, I'm planning on treating you just like every other student that attends Hogwarts." Professor Snape was too busy sneering at Harry to realise that this relieved Harry. If the teachers at Hogwarts were going to treat him like he was better than Dudley, he was in for a very difficult few years.

"While Professor Snape maybe said that a bit sharply, in essence, we did come here to reassure you Harry that every attempt will be made to treat you just like every other student." Professor McGonagall smiled at Harry, and he attempted a small smile in return.

"Thanks. I don't want to be any different from anyone else." Harry genuinely didn't want to be any different but right now he was more afraid of what Uncle Vernon would do when he found out that in the wizarding world, Harry was considered more important than Dudley.

"Well, that's certainly news to me. I didn't realise that Harry was so popular in the wizarding world. Although I suppose that's why you wanted us to raise him. Wouldn't want the boy to get a big head over it now would we?" Aunt Petunia began to bring the teacher's attention back to herself and her son. "We tried to bring both boys up as level-headed as we could. Of course sometimes it's hard with two boys under one roof, but I hope we've done the best we can do." Harry laughed inside at the fact that she was looking suggestively at him when it was Dudley who was the spoilt and bratty one. Harry just hoped that Professor Snape at least would pick up on his scepticism like he picked up everything else that was going on.

Unfortunately, while Professor Snape seemed to pick up everything else, he didn't seem to be getting the non-verbal clues from Harry. Since Aunt Petunia was turning the conversation towards Dudley, Harry decided to lean back and enjoy his soda, which Aunt Petunia had bought out for Harry and Dudley.

After about half an hour Harry heard Uncle Vernon's car in the driveway, and he decided to make himself scarce. "Um, excuse me, but I need to go finish cleaning my room before dinner otherwise Uncle Vernon will be upset. It was nice meeting you Professors." After both teachers had said their goodbyes Harry quickly moved upstairs and into his room. Playing nice with Dudley and Aunt Petunia Harry could do, but he didn't think he'd be able to stop himself flinching if Uncle Vernon decided to imitate Aunt Petunia's pretend loving gestures.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Hope this was quick enough. I'm trying to finish a chapter before I post the ones before it so I'll have one to put up if I get too caught up studying. At the moment I have nine chapters typed up. **

**For those who mentioned not knowing many good stories in this fandom, some I recommend if you like mentor/father relationships between Harry and Snape (which this is eventually going to be) are:**

**Reading the Signs by goldencompass**

**Torn Apart World by Shoonassi**

**Whelp by jharad17 (her other stories are also on my favourites/alerts list)  
**

**Life as Dictated by a Talking Hat by RhiannanT (over at Potions and Snitches)**

**Bleeding Clown by parselslyth**

**Emerald Eyes by JadeSullivan**

**I realise that this is personal preference but these are all well written and received. There are others that I haven't read in a while and therefore can't think off but these are the ones that _made_ me remember them. And some of them have given me inspirations for this story.  
**

Chapter Four

_When the Dursley's took their son and nephew to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies, Harry received everything second-hand while Dudley received the best of everything. The only thing Harry received new was his wand, which Uncle Vernon almost took off him after what Olivander said. _

"Boy! Get down here now!" Harry groaned as Uncle Vernon yelled out for him to get downstairs. After the visit from the Professors Uncle Vernon had beaten him almost until he couldn't walk, for being different to the norm even in the wizarding world and for being better than Dudley. As if Harry hadn't learnt that lesson back in primary school when he first dared to bring home grades better than Dudley.

As Harry came downstairs he saw Dudley and Aunt Petunia getting ready to go out. He hoped that Uncle Vernon was going with them; Vernon got braver when there was less witnesses.

"Get ready boy. We have to go get Dudley's school supplies. Since you _have_ to have them to go to school, then I suppose we'll have to buy yours as well." Harry had to hold back a flinch at the angry look in Uncle Vernon's eyes. He was glad that there was only two weeks until the start of school. It was the first time he'd be going to boarding school and it would mean nine beautiful months without Uncle Vernon and his quick fists.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. Should I wear my new clothes, ma'am?" Harry directed the last part of the comment toward Aunt Petunia, wondering if she realised that he couldn't go out in Dudley's hand-me-downs when he was supposedly famous in the wizarding world.

"Are you daft boy? Of course you should wear your new clothes!" Aunt Petunia snapped out her answer, looking stressed at the idea of actually mingling with those she'd avoided for so long.

Harry took this as his cue to quickly go and get changed but even with his quickness he still had to sprint to make it to the car before he angered Uncle Vernon further.

The drive to London was quiet, though Harry knew that he was going to have bruises from the 'Punch Buggy' war that Dudley had raged on him. It didn't help that he wasn't allowed to punch back. At least then he'd feel like he'd earned some of the bruises. Once they were actually in the outskirts of London, Dudley stopped being so enthusiastic with the punches, instead turning to bugging his parents for treats while they were in London. Since this was the first time Harry had come to London he used this reprieve to study his surroundings. He didn't like the closed in feeling he got from all the tall buildings packed in close together. There were more people here than he'd ever seen and Harry began to wonder if this was why everyone in Surrey said they hated going to London. Personally, Harry didn't like the way this city reminded him of a really big version of his cupboard – all closed in and kind of hopeless.

As they got closer to where Aunt Petunia said the wizarding area of London was, Harry noticed that both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were getting tense. Harry only hoped that Uncle Vernon didn't get too tense. That meant he'd go out drinking when they got home and that meant nothing good for Harry.

"This is it Vernon. We have to go through that pub there; _The Leaky Cauldron_. Then we'll have to ask one of them to open Diagon Alley for us." Aunt Petunia seemed to know a lot about getting into Diagon Alley, though Harry figured that Professors McGonagall and Snape had told her what she needed to know. Harry had written to Professor McGonagall since her visit, asking her questions about the wizarding world and his parents. She had been very helpful, and Harry had already decided that he was going to look forward to a couple of the classes that Professor McGonagall had described. Potions sounded just like cooking, which Harry liked even though he was forced to do it, and Transfiguration sounded quite interesting. It really was just a coincidence that they were classes taught by the teachers that had come to visit.

"Mummy, look, there's Professor Snape. I wonder what he's doing here." Harry snapped his head around at Dudley's comment, quickly spotting what he hadn't before. There among the crowd was indeed Professor Snape, though he looked quite different from when he'd come to visit them. He was wearing muggle clothing, dress slacks and a button down shirt. Harry grinned to himself as he watched the Professor reach a hand up to his shirt sleeve and tug. It looked like the Professor was as uncomfortable in muggle clothes as Harry predicted Harry would be in wizard robes.

"He's probably here to do some shopping, Dudley darling. Now hurry, sweetie. If we're quick with the shopping we'll be able to have lunch at McDonald's after we finish, how about that?" Harry almost snorted as he realised that Aunt Petunia was trying to head off any temper tantrums from Dudley with promises of a treat after shopping. Lost in his musing, he didn't catch Dudley's answer but he did catch the threatening glare from Uncle Vernon. He understood it perfectly – he'd better not do anything to draw any attention to himself otherwise he'd pay for it when they got home. Since he was still sore from the last beating he'd taken Harry didn't want to stir Uncle Vernon up anymore than he could possibly avoid.

"Come on, boy. We aren't waiting for you all day!" Harry jumped and rushed to follow the Dursleys toward the pub. He noticed that most of the people passing it by didn't seem to look toward the pub. He made a mental note to ask Professor McGonagall about it in his next letter.

And so began a day of following the Dursleys around as Dudley received the best of everything that he needed on the list. Harry wasn't surprised when Aunt Petunia managed to find second-hand stuff for him from every store. At last, the only thing left on Dudley's list was a wand.

Harry watched impassively as Dudley received his wand – 12 inches, maple, dragon heartstring. He almost laughed at the wandmaker, Ollivander's, reaction to Aunt Petunia asking where she could buy second-hand wands. Apparently, it wasn't possible unless it was passed down through a family and even then, it was better to be given a new wand.

Harry watched Uncle Vernon carefully as the process of choosing a wand began. Dudley's choice hadn't been quick, but as Harry's started to stretch on, Uncle Vernon seemed to be losing what little patience he had. Harry almost sighed with relief when a wand finally sparked for him and Ollivander said that that was the wand for him. His new wand was 11 inches long, made of holly and had a tail feather of a phoenix in the centre.

"Though it's curious, definitely curious." Harry flinched as Ollivander commented on his wand.

"What's curious, Mr Ollivander?" Harry felt like shooting Dudley when he decided to ask Ollivander what he was talking about.

"Well, Young Mr Dursley, what's curious is that this wand should choose Harry. And it's curious because the phoenix that gave me the tail feather for that wand gave me one other feather, which is unusual in itself. And that tail feather is in the wand that gave Young Harry Potter his scar." Ollivander said this with the air of someone making a bold declaration.

"Are you saying that my wand has the same centre as Lord Voldemort's?" Harry couldn't stop the sceptical comment from just slipping out. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that Ollivander flinched when he said Voldemort.

"Yes, Mr Potter that is exactly what I'm saying. Perhaps that means that you are bound for great and wonderful things, for even though He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did terrible things, they were indeed great. Terrible but great." Again, Harry had the impression that Ollivander would be better off on stage than selling wands.

"Well, thank you, but we'd better be on our way now. How much do we owe you for the wands?" Harry drifted off into thought as Uncle Vernon abruptly ended the conversation, thinking about what Ollivander had said. As he trailed out of the shop and back towards the pub with the Dursleys he was surprised to spot Professor Snape also heading out of the apothecary towards the pub. Deciding to think about that later, he ducked his head so that he wouldn't be able to see all the stares that were being sent towards him. He couldn't wait for people to get used to him and stop staring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Just thought I'd mention this is definitely going to have a happy ending. Lots of people have been worrying about poor Harry. **

**It was also bought to my attention that some of you find this similar to another story you have read. That is because this is in answer to a challenge that was posted on Potions and Snitches. Basically, it asked you to write a Harry/Snape mentor (or teacher) story in which Dudley goes to Hogwarts.  
**

Chapter Five

_When Harry Potter met Ron and Hermione on the train, he was hiding from Dudley, who'd already befriended Dean and Seamus. He stayed quiet on the trip, not knowing how to react to their friendship. _

Harry walked down the corridor on the Hogwarts Express looking for a spare compartment, hoping like hell that Dudley was busy talking to that Malfoy jerk they'd met in Diagon Alley two weeks ago. Right now he just wanted to read his latest letter from Professor McGonagall in peace.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a toad around?" Harry spun around at the sound of a snooty girl's voice behind him. He was confronted by a girl of his age with bushy brown hair and buck teeth. He quickly summed her up as a girl who knew too much and used the knowledge to cover up being socially awkward. He'd tried being like that, but he learnt that being too smart didn't appeal to Uncle Vernon's good humour.

"No, but I haven't exactly been looking at the ground. Who's looking for it?" Harry spotted a boy behind her who looked as if he'd yet to lose his puppy fat.

"Neville here has lost his toad. We've been looking up and down the train for it but we haven't found it yet." The girl looked like she was sick of looking and Harry could understand that. Having walked up and down the boat the whole trip to avoid Dudley, Harry was starting to actually feel tired. He'd stashed his trunk in a spare compartment but when he'd gone back later, there had been a red-headed boy sitting there. He hadn't felt like introducing himself at the time but he was headed back there now.

"Trevor was a present. He doesn't like staying with me a lot though. I tend to lose him." This comment was said to Harry's feet as Neville flushed with embarrassment. Harry could just see Dudley being one of the first to take this boy's lack of confidence and turn it into a weapon. Luckily, Harry wasn't the type to take advantage of the weaknesses he saw.

"Have you tried getting him a cage or a container of some sort? Just for trips?" Harry thought that he'd give the suggestion he saw as most logical while he scanned the ground around their feet.

"Oh that's a great idea, Neville. Once we catch him you should write your Grandmother and ask her about it." Here the girl piped up with her support for the idea.

"I've never thought about that. I don't really like keeping him contained though. But it would be good for travelling, since I'm always losing him when we go anywhere." Neville looked a little confused that he hadn't thought of that before, but then he didn't strike Harry as someone who was very logical.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Hermione Granger. What's your name?" Now the girl remembered that Harry still hadn't learnt her name.

"Harry Potter. Yes, I know I'm famous. Would you like to keep looking for the toad?" Harry gestured on down the train as he spoke. The last thing he wanted was to have these two caught between him and Dudley. Not to mention that Dudley had found some new cronies to replace the loss of Piers. There was a black boy who'd briefly identified himself as Dean Thomas and another boy who'd said he was called Seamus Finnegan.

"Yes, lets. I read about you in books before I came. Didn't you just want to learn about everything wizarding before you came here? I couldn't read enough." Harry almost laughed at her enthusiasm as they moved off down the corridor. Hermione continued in this vein as they approached the compartment where Harry had stashed his trunk.

"Oh hello. Have any of you seen a toad?" The lone red-head boy had been joined by two older boys who looked to be his older twin brothers.

"Yeah. We caught it," Here one twin spoke, cutting his sentence off as the other picked it up.

"And handed it in to the driver."

"You might want to be more careful with it,"

"In the future. If it's likely to get away again,"

"Leave it with the driver until we get to Hogwarts."

"He'll be given to your new Head of House,"

"When you're sorted." This speech jumped between the two twins, even confusing Harry for a moment. He wasn't surprised to see that Neville needed a moment to catch up.

"By the way, we're Fred," Here the one on the left spoke.

"And George Weasley." Here the one on the right.

"At your service." Hermione giggled as they spoke and stood in unison.

"Hi. That's a good idea about leaving him with the driver. I'm sure he'll be safe." Hermione seemed charmed by the Weasley twins' manner of speech. "And who are you?" She said while addressing the last unidentified person in the carriage.

"Ron Weasley." Harry noticed that like Harry himself, Ron and his brothers seemed to be wearing hand-me-downs. He wondered how many kids were in the Weasley family, remembering that he'd seen these three plus another brother on the station with a little girl and a woman who appeared to be their mother.

"Is your older brother Percy, the prefect? He helped us look for Trevor for a while." Hermione appeared determined to know everything she could about everyone. Harry hoped she didn't start digging into his life, but since she'd already moved onto another topic, Harry realised that she was probably going to rely on what books told her more than what she could find out for herself.

"Yeah, Percy's our brother. We're sure he's adopted though, since he's such a prat." George joked as he sat down, motioning that everyone else should find a seat as well.

As talk moved onto Hermione's parents – both dentists – and Neville's family, Harry settled back and watched them converse. While they had acted friendly enough, Harry was worried what would happen when they realised, like everyone else did, that he was just a Freak. Even Aunt Petunia had said that his magic was freaky compared to Dudley's and that Dudley's was normal.


	6. Chapter 6

**All quotes surrounded by a * are from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone by JK Rowling. Anything you recognise belongs to her. As many people have said, I am neither blond nor British, so I can't possibly be her. **

**I apologise for any mistakes in the previous chapter and in this one; I don't have a beta at the moment. Feel free to PM if you would like to be my beta, I would really appreciate it. :)**

**And now, onto the long awaited sorting... You finally get to find out where Dudley is going.  
**

Chapter Six

_When the Sorting Hat put Dudley Dursley in Gryffindor, all Harry could ask of the Sorting Hat was not with Dudley. The Sorting Hat put Harry Potter in Slytherin. _

_*Oh you may not think me pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_ *

Harry listened as the Hat finished its song and watched as those around him who hadn't known about the process either sighed in relief at not having to go through some great trial, or started thinking about what House they wanted to be in. He could see Hermione moving her lips while thinking and he was fairly sure that she'd either end up in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, from what Professor McGonagall had told him. Neville was probably going to be a Hufflepuff; though once he'd warmed up to the group he'd been quite bold on the train. Ron was destined for Gryffindor if the Hat sorted by families, since all his brothers had been Gryffindors. Harry hadn't yet thought about which House he would be in, choosing to instead leave it up to fate.

Professor McGonagall had already begun reading out names, calling them up to the stool with the hat upon it to be sorted. When she reached Dursley, Dudley, Harry looked up expectantly. He hadn't been able to decide what House he expected Dudley to go into. Slytherin seemed likely but Harry still had reservations as to whether that was true or not.

"Gryffindor!" Harry froze as the Hat announced Dudley's new House. Gryffindor. The House Harry expected to be sorted into because both his parents were Gryffindor. Well, that wasn't going to work.

"Granger, Hermione." Harry watched, interested, as Hermione seemed to argue with the Hat for a moment before, "Gryffindor!"

Neville was next out of their compartment group to be called, finding his way into Gryffindor as well. Harry was pleasantly surprised but was glad to see Neville managed to make his way over to the Weasley twins and Hermione without mishap.

"Potter, Harry." The room went quiet in shock, and then the whispers began.

"She said Harry Potter."

"No way, is he eleven already?"

"Definitely a Gryffindor, what else would he be?"

Harry walked up to the Sorting Hat and put it on. "Hmm, let's see. Plenty of courage, and you like fairness but cunning too. You're good at spotting weaknesses aren't you boy? But you don't use them, just make note. Oh, what's that? Not with your cousin? Well, then, I suppose it'd better be…" Harry kept up his chant of _Not with Dudley, Not with Dudley…_

"Slytherin!" Harry grinned, realising that he wasn't in the same House as Dudley. He looked up at Professor McGonagall, knowing that this would probably disappoint her as she'd said she'd like him to be in her House. He was relieved to see her smile, and direct him toward the Slytherin table.

He walked over and planted himself at a spare place next to Theodore Nott. He'd seen him on the train, working to avoid Draco Malfoy, who had also been sorted into Slytherin.

"So, a Potter in Slytherin, huh? That's going to keep the owls busy." Theodore spoke from his left. Harry turned to see a thin boy with black hair and dark eyes. Harry liked him on sight, noticing that if he had a weakness, it was well hidden.

"Have you changed your mind on the company then Potter?" Malfoy sneered in his direction, making both Harry and Theodore look up.

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed Malfoy, I didn't exactly choose to sit with you." Harry knew instantly that Malfoy's weaknesses related to his pride in his family and his lack of self-confidence.

A laugh on his left bolstered Harry's confidence even while his survival instincts screamed that angering this idiot wasn't a good idea. Malfoy had already seemed to have found two lackeys that resembled cartoon henchmen, and both of them were now glaring at Harry.

"It's about time someone started putting you in your place Malfoy." Theodore didn't seem to have any reservations about angering Malfoy. "People should do it more often, it might be good for you."

At that comment Malfoy turned away and tried to save face by starting conversation with another girl who had just been sorted.

"Teddy Nott. I've spent my entire life playing sidekick to Malfoy to appease our parents. It's nice to meet someone who doesn't give in when he gets started." Teddy stuck his hand out, obviously waiting for a handshake.

Harry grinned and shook Teddy's hand. "I didn't really set out to go up against him. I just kind of rejected him in the antechamber and I think it's going from there."

"Good. Like I said, Malfoy needs someone to tell him when he's getting his head too far up his arse." Harry knew that he was going to get along with Teddy. It sounded like Teddy had a good sense of humour.

While they had been talking the remaining students had been sorted. Harry was disappointed to see Ron Weasley follow his brothers into Gryffindor. Given how he was overshadowed by the twins Harry was sure Ron would probably prefer a chance to shine. The last Slytherin to join the first years in their huddle was Blaise Zabini, a sophisticated boy who instantly joined in Malfoy's conversation. Harry sneered in his direction in return to his side-long look. Unfortunately he wasn't able to comment because Dumbledore began talking.

*"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"*

Harry heard many people laughing as Dumbledore sat down. Unlike them, Harry just decided that the Headmaster was insane and got over it. His attention was better taken by the appearance of a feast like one he'd never seen before.

As everyone ate, Harry listened into the conversations. Mostly the conversations were about whether the first years were pure-bloods or not. Harry kept quiet, not caring about the implications of being a pure-blood or a Mudblood – whatever that was.

When Dumbledore made the announcements before sending them off to the dormitories, Harry was surprised to notice that his new Head of House was glaring at him. So much for treating him like any other student; it seemed like Professor Snape had already decided to hate him.

**Now, as for my reasoning for Dudley and Harry's sorting:**

**James Potter was an arrogant bully (according to HP&OotP) and he was in Gryffindor, therefore I'm assuming that the Hat recognises different forms of bravery (i.e. A muggleborn son who has spent his entire life calling magic freaky attending a magic school. **

**Harry notices weaknesses and subtleties that the canon Harry did not because he is abused, and knowing the signs of his Uncle's temper probably saved him from a lot of injuries. Therefore, I put him in the House that actually knows what subtlety is. **

**Next chapter is Snape's perspective on the Sorting!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Snape's perspective on the Sorting. Point of view is going to start jumping around a bit, the next chapter is back to Harry but the one after that will be from Theodore Nott's point of view. If you want to know before you read, check out the italics. The first person mentioned in that bit is whose chapter it is. Also those italic bits were the original story and are now my chapter prompts. Therefore, there may be some discrepancies between the summary in italic and the chapter in normal. **

**This one's a short one but the next is longer and chapter ten and eleven are up to about 3,000 words each. Enjoy, and just to be safe:**

**I am not, nor will I ever be JK Rowling. The only payment I receive for this is the awesome reviews. **

**Also, child abuse like that mentioned in my story is A BAD THING. If you suspect a child is being abused, report it to your authorities. Abuse can be mental, physical or emotional and it all leaves lasting scars, even if you can't see them. Even if you're wrong, it might be a wake up call for the adult that they are not acting appropriately.  
**

Chapter Seven

_When Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin, Professor Severus Snape curled his lip in displeasure and glared at the little brat who'd dared to not be exactly like his father. _

"Better be… Slytherin!" Professor Severus Snape froze in shock. In his head he'd finished the sentence with Gryffindor but apparently the brat had hidden depths. He'd of course noticed Harry's attention to detail when he went with Minerva to visit the Dursley residence, but he hadn't once thought that it might be enough to make him Slytherin material. He was almost too shocked to note that Potter instantly looked up at Minerva for her approval of his sorting. He was surprised to see Minerva smile at the boy, considering that she had mentioned wanting him in her house. That was likely to lead to interesting conversations in the staff room.

"Congratulations, Severus. I hope Harry will be happy in your House. He seems quieter than I thought he'd be. But no matter, I'm sure he'll come out of his shell with time." Dumbledore's approval of the boy's Sorting made Severus suspicious; after all, wasn't Potter meant to be a hero? Surely the self-preservation he'd learn in Slytherin wouldn't be conducive to that.

"Well, of course, Headmaster. He is, after all, just another Potter." Severus was happy to see the hopeful look in the Headmaster's eyes die. He didn't want the Headmaster thinking he was all of a sudden going to change his opinion of the boy and become a mentor or anything similar. The Potter boy was likely to be just like his father, always showing off and followed around by a group of fans.

"And of course, that's what you learnt from spending three hours at his residence last month." There was an almost scathing edge to the Headmaster's voice which Severus had learnt to respect as a sign of the Headmaster's raising temper.

"Perhaps, I am being quick to judge; however, even in his own home the boy was arrogant and aloof. He barely said more than two sentences and he looked almost disgusted every time his aunt touched him. Even if the boy has not been raised a celebrity he had obviously been raised a brat." Severus remembered the way the boy had kept silent during most of the conversation, only talking when directly addressed by one of the teachers or his Aunt had addressed him.

"Or perhaps the boy is shy, and you said yourself that the boy had seemed to have just come in from outside. Maybe he was self-conscious of being sweaty." Severus briefly considered the other reasons for Harry's reluctance to be touched. He knew, from plenty of previous experience, that abused children were usually jumpy. But Potter wasn't abused, he couldn't possibly be. Damn the boy for making him think. But Potter's cousin didn't display any of the signs, in fact, he was almost spoilt belong belief if his girth was any indication. And Petunia had obviously made a decent house for herself.

Yet, Severus had a flash of memory, depicting a horse-faced girl and her younger sister. "_Freak!" _Petunia had called him that many a time, but it was in their second year that Lily had earned the title as well. Petunia had hated them for having magic when she didn't, and if Severus remembered correctly, she had never reconciled with her sister. If that was how she treated Lily, who had given as good as she had received, then how would she treat a helpless child who had been recently orphaned? And she obviously hadn't told Potter anything about Lily or his father; the boy had been clueless about his past. Severus almost groaned as he realised that he hadn't seen any photos of Lily Potter in the house, and now that he thought about it, there hadn't been any of Harry either. At least a hundred of Dudley, but none of the boy now in his care. Severus felt a feeling of dread as he realised that he would have to investigate this further.

His musings were interrupted halfway through dinner by Minerva's congratulations on the boy's sorting. Minerva was considering the Dursley boy that had been sorted into her house. "He seemed so brash when we met him, I don't know why I almost pegged him for a Hufflepuff."

"Perhaps because he hardly seems to be the brightest of children, Minerva?" Severus replied softly, not wishing for Professor Sprout to overhear his slight against her beloved House.

A snort from Minerva bought a smirk to his lips. "Severus, must I remind you to play nice? We aren't even three hours into the new school year and already you're tempting fate. Don't forget Hufflepuffs are the loyal House of the school."

"Well, I'll need some entertainment now that I'll be chasing after Potter night and day." Minerva glared at him, rebuking him without a word.

Severus just raised his eyebrow and turned to survey his new first-years. He wasn't surprised to see his godson Draco Malfoy in his House. The boy had been raised to be exactly like his father, and that meant being a perfect little manipulator. Theodore Nott wasn't surprising though he appeared to have decided to ignore the expectations that he would join the gang forming around Draco. Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were also not surprising, though he was disappointed to see that they had all seemed to gravitate to Draco's side. A gang hanging off his every word would be a good, and unneeded, boost to Draco's ego. Then, again, at least they wouldn't be hanging off of Potter. As he had this thought he looked at Potter, glaring when he realised that Potter was looking at him and that Potter's plate was empty, and always had been. If the boy wasn't going to eat, then he'd never grow out this scrawny stage he was going through.


	8. Chapter 8

**So now we're up to Chapter Eight. Since I'm posting faster than I'm typing, I may not update for a couple of days. I have a few major assignments due on Monday and they're looking a little unstarted. Thank you for all the reviews, please keep writing them. I usually don't ask, but they really do give me a buzz and that usually leads to more story... so technically, it's to your advantage. ;)**

**And now, on with the show:  
**

Chapter Eight

_When Harry Potter listened to Professor Snape's speech welcoming them to Slytherin and telling them that they were expected to present a united front, Harry understood. He wasn't meant to tell anyone that Draco Malfoy had laughed at his second hand gear or that Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle had put his trunk on top of the wardrobe where he couldn't reach it. _

After the feast, Prefect Flint – who'd introduced himself at the end – led them down to the Slytherin dormitories. Harry was sure he'd get lost more than once coming down here and the fact that the door blended in the wall wouldn't help.

"So, plotting where to sleep at night when we can't find the dormitory?" Harry snorted at Teddy's comment.

"Yeah, those stones over there look pretty comfy. I wonder how many times we'll get lost before Professor Snape gives us a map." Harry didn't mention that he was used to sleeping on hard surfaces and wouldn't notice the difference.

"You get two chances Mr Potter. Then I collect you from wherever you are and escort you to your beds two hours before curfew. So, I wouldn't get lost, gentlemen, or you'll be getting far more sleep than your peers." Harry jumped, not expecting anyone behind him. He turned, glaring, before realising that the voice behind him belonged to Professor Snape. He quickly schooled his expression but he knew that Professor Snape had spotted his gaff.

"Oh, that's interesting. So you don't trust us to read maps then Professor?" Teddy didn't seem to notice the warning in Professor Snape's raised eyebrow.

"No, Mr Nott. I don't expect eleven year olds to have much sense of direction or time. Which is why for the first two weeks of term you will be escorted at all times by a Prefect. If you are seen without the prefect responsible for you, you had better have a good excuse. Of course, all this will be explained in my welcoming speech when we reach the common room." At this Professor Snape quickened his strides, passing the boys and reaching the head of the group travelling to the common room.

The Slytherin common room was decorated in all shades of green, though it was mostly a combination of dark brown woods and forest greens. There were several comfy armchairs, spread out around the room in miniature groups, radiating from around a large fireplace. Along the edge of the room there were tables that were obviously for studying as well as large bookcases that seemed to contain a collection to rival any library. There were also hallways leading off on either side of the fireplace, which appeared to lead off to the dormitories. This was where the upper years headed, obviously already knowing where to go. The first years milled in the common room, unsure.

"Find seats in front of the fireplace please." Though it was said quietly, the Slytherins rushed to obey their Head of House. "Welcome to Slytherin House. The first thing you need to know is that while most of you have already been appraised of the rules at Hogwarts, I'd like to add my own warning to the one you received. If points are taken from you or detentions assigned, you will answer to me. That means that if I deem it necessary you will serve extra detentions with me. I don't tolerate disobedience or disrespect from anyone in Slytherin, even against other Houses." Harry didn't like his Head of House's tone. It sounded eerily like what Uncle Vernon sounded like when he was promising a particular painful fate.

"Slytherin is a proud House. I expect nothing but your best behaviour from every single person in this room. I am well aware that you will not always have the best relationships with each other, but I expect that any issues you have with each other are conducted inside the common room or the dorms. This is the closest thing you will have to family until Christmas and after that, until the summer. The people in your House should and could be surrogate brothers and sisters, if you decide to let them. And since every family has its own issues, I do not expect smooth sailing at all times. However, to the rest of the school, we present a united front. We take care of each other and we take care of our House's reputation. It will be a hard fight for all of you; Slytherin House has the worst reputation of all the Houses. Because of this, we must also present the best manners we can. I understand that many of you have families that believe in pure-blood supremacy, however, the first time I hear the word Mudblood from any of you will be the last time. I do not tolerate, above all else, bad language or that word.

"As for common room, most of the first years will have noticed the tables in the common room. Each of you will be assigned a study group and anyone found shirking their study responsibilities will find yourself at my mercy. Each week you will have a dorm inspection, to ensure that your rooms are kept neat. House-elves will clean; however, here you are expected to keep your own rooms tidy.

"For the first two weeks, many first years experience problems with finding their way to class, or keeping track of class times. As such, I will be assigning a prefect from either fifth or sixth year to escort you around the school for the first two weeks. Please understand that this prefect is giving up their free time to assist you, and be grateful. You may notice students from other Houses will become lost or be late to class. This is because they do not have the help you will have. Therefore, the excuse that you were lost or that you didn't remember what time class started is not a viable excuse for any Slytherin. Upper years who find themselves unable to make it to class on time will be assigned a partner in their own year who will keep their schedule for them.

"Also, each fortnight you will have a meeting with me, where I will check on your progress in class and your general well-being. If you miss these meetings I will track you down and make sure you come to the next one.

"As my last point, all first years will be expected to attend a medical check by the end of this week. I will meet with you all on Friday afternoon and if you have not attended a meeting by then, I will take you there that afternoon. I would prefer not to have to drag you."

It was a long speech, but it was said in a way that held the first year's attention. Harry almost panicked when Professor Snape said that they had to have medical checks; he still had injuries from Vernon's last beating that the nurse would see when she checked him. Thinking about it though, he realised that if he waited the week the injuries wouldn't look so bad, and then he could easily pass them off as rough housing with Dudley. He did get the main idea of the speech though. Slytherins were tough – and they didn't snitch on each other. He just hoped that Malfoy wasn't going to be a pain; he'd seemed to have been making plots at dinner.

"If you'll follow me, dormitories are along these corridors. Girls may go with Prefect Parkinson and she will show you to your dorm. In your dorm is a sheet of paper with your meeting timetable and study group on it. Please take note of this before leaving your dorm tomorrow morning. Boys, follow me." Harry walked next to Teddy, hoping that he wouldn't have to sleep next to Malfoy. He wasn't naïve enough to think that he'd survive the night un-pranked if that was the case.

"The bathrooms are off of your dorms and these should also be kept neat. If I receive any complaints from the house-elves about your dorms, their services will be cancelled for a period of a week and you will have to clean your dorms on your own.

"Curfew is at ten o'clock for first years and you are expected to be in your dorms, if not asleep, by then. For the early risers among you, no one should be out of bed until 6.30am. After that, breakfast is at eight, classes start at nine and dinner is at six. Snacks are served in the Great Hall during breaks and fresh fruit will be available at all times." Professor Snape's low voice betrayed no hint of impatience yet Harry could tell from his quick, smooth strides that the Professor was in a hurry.

When the Professor reached a large door with an ornamental 'one' engraved on it, he reached into a pocket of his robes and withdrew a set of keys. After selecting the right one and unlocking the door, he swung it open away from him and directed the first years to move into the dormitory before him. The dormitory was decorated in a similar way to the common room, and had six large four-poster beds along the length of the room. The door into the bathrooms was in the end wall, leaving some floor space for the boys to use however they wished.

"If you would all choose a bed, I will levitate your trunks to the foot of your bed. You may use the wardrobes along the wall or live out of your trunks if you so choose." The sneer that accompanied that comment told Harry exactly what he needed to know of Professor's Snape about living out of their trunks.

Teddy tugged on his arm, dragging Harry over to the two beds closest to the bathroom. Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy chose the remaining beds with Zabini closest to Teddy and Malfoy in between Crabbe and Goyle. Professor Snape's eyes followed their movements, wandering over the way the boys had separated themselves. Harry wasn't surprised that Teddy had given him the bed furthest from the other boys, given that they had degenerated into pettiness during dinner. He was surprised that Professor Snape's eyes seemed to glitter with suppressed anger at the way Malfoy was basically in the centre of attention.

"These will be your beds for the year. If you decide that this set up does not work, you are welcome to change beds when you move into the second-year dorms next year." As he said this, he withdrew his wand from his sleeve and brandished it at the trunks in the corner of the dorm. As he did so, Harry's lifted off the floor and, following Professor Snape's wand movements, moved to settle at the end of the bed Harry had selected. He repeated this action with the other trunks until each boy had a trunk at the bottom of their bed.

"You have an hour until curfew and I expect you all to be ready to retire at that time. I will send Prefect Flint in to check on you at curfew. Goodnight gentlemen." With these last words he swept from the room, making Harry wonder how he got his robes to flap out like that.

"Now I know why the Weasley twins were calling him a bat on the train." Harry commented as he knelt down to his trunk.

"Hah, yeah. I almost wish I'd been sorted into Hufflepuff; at least they seemed a bit more laid back." Teddy grinned at the incredulous looks from the other boys in the room. "What? Snape just seems to have a lot of expectations, is all."

"Careful, Teddy, you wouldn't want Professor Snape to hear you say that. House pride, remember?" Harry couldn't resist taunting Malfoy and Zabini for all their pro-Slytherin comments over dinner. Teddy's laughter followed him into the bathroom where he slipped into one of the cubicles for a shower. He was glad that there were mirrors in the cubicles; this way he wouldn't have to risk the other boys spotting his scars or current sores.

When he returned from the bathroom he noticed immediately that his trunk was missing from its assigned spot. He also noticed Malfoy's smug smirk and the fact that Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be puffing. A quick inspection of the room told him where his trunk had gone. There were tall cupboards along the unoccupied wall and on top of the one closest to Harry's bed was Harry's trunk.

Harry sighed and put his bathroom kit on his bedside table. Personally, he wasn't interested in giving Malfoy the satisfaction of seeing him upset about the prank and well, hadn't Professor Snape said in his own speech that he didn't want them to be snitching on each other? He guessed he'd just leave it where it was and ask Teddy to help him get it down in the morning.

"What _are_ you wearing Potter?" Malfoy's scornful voice rang across the boy's dorm and Harry almost ducked his head in shame. He was so used to wearing Dudley's hand-me-downs that he'd forgotten the other boys were all from rich families and would therefore be able to tell just how run down his clothes were.

"They're clothes Malfoy, or can't you see either." Teddy's voice behind him was a lifesaver, because Harry was too afraid that his cheeks would turn red to shut Malfoy up.

"Well of course I can see Theodore. But they're not clothes. My house-elves wear better rags than that," Malfoy sneered.

"Does it matter to you Malfoy? Or do you just need someone to mock to make yourself feel better because Daddy doesn't love you unless you're perfect?" Teddy snarled his answer back, now standing at Harry's side.

"Well at least he loves me sometimes, Theodore. By the looks of it, Potter's family doesn't love him at all." Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered in the background.

"Oh hush up Malfoy, you arsehole. Not all of us are prissy and spoilt like you, and even if Harry's family isn't well off, I still think he'll be a better friend than you ever would." Teddy's bold announcement reassured Harry, but he still felt the prickling behind his eyes that told him he was close to tears. The mockery he could stand, but the fact that Malfoy had come so close to the truth hurt. It was true, the Dursleys didn't love him, but it was worse too; he was a burden, unwanted as well as unloved.

"Suit yourself Nott. But don't come crying to me when you figure out you'd rather have wealth and political power on your side." Malfoy turned away, disgusted.

"Come on Harry. Let's get some sleep. We'll need all our wits to put up with those idiots tomorrow." Teddy again latched onto Harry's overlarge sleeve and dragged him over to their beds.

**Yes, yes, I know; poor Harry. Don't worry folks, Malfoy will get what's coming to him. And as for the state of his clothes/possessions, well, don't think Snape's going to let that lie for long. After all, Slytherin is meant to be a posh House.**

**xoxo, Wildkat  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I said I would probably take longer on this next update but then again, how important is Geography homework really? :) This chapter is slightly shorter than chapter eight, but this is because it is from Teddy's point of view. And I can assure you that the next is almost 4,000 words. Again, if anyone would like to beta, please PM me or mention it in a review. **

**The usual disclaimer applies and usual warning: I'm not her and don't even wish I was, and abusing children is bad. Contact your local authorities if you believe you know an abused child. God gave you a voice for a reason.**

**Now on with Teddy's POV, xoxo, Wildkat  
**

Chapter Nine

_When Theodore Nott noticed Harry's trunk on the wardrobe, he understood the real meaning of Professor Snape's speech and told Prefect Flint. Prefect Flint levitated the trunk down and told Potter to be stronger – Slytherins don't take crap from anybody. _

Theodore "Teddy" Nott had been raised a Death Eater's child. But he was different to the others. He was sick of watching the cruelty that his year-mates had dished out their entire childhood, and he was sick of it being encouraged. He'd been heartened by Professor Snape's overbearing welcome speech which basically translated to a warning that Professor Snape would know everything they did almost before they did. And he'd noticed that Professor Snape hadn't seemed too happy with either Harry or Draco, meaning he'd keep a close eye on them when they were apart and a really close eye on them when they were together.

He'd hoped this was going to prevent any altercations between them but he hadn't reasoned with how impoverished Harry looked. When the scrawny boy that had been identified as Harry Potter had walked up to Slytherin table, Teddy had realised that the boy had two problems. One, he obviously knew nothing about the wizarding world beyond what you could learn in a summer; and two, he can't have known about his parent's vault. He was dressed in second-hand robes and he was still gazing around the room as if he'd never seen this many people. He needed someone to teach him everything he'd need to know to survive Hogwarts and someone to watch over him while he did. Then when Harry had been dressed in such a ratty nightshirt Teddy had almost decided it wasn't worth it. How was he supposed to fend off Draco without hurting Harry in the process? Surely he would be touchy about being so poor.

Around him he could hear the other boys getting ready for bed. Harry had curled up facing the wall and Teddy let him be. He heard the door open and he looked up as Prefect Flint walked in. "Everybody should be in your beds by now. Any problems during the night you can find me in the fifth year's dorm just down the corridor. Now, go to sleep and be quick about it; you don't want to be tired tomorrow."

He turned to leave just as Teddy remembered that he spotted Harry's trunk on top of the wardrobes. "Prefect Flint!" he spoke quickly, drawing attention to himself. "Um, I don't know how it happened but Harry's trunk is on top of the wardrobe. Could you get it down for us?" Teddy didn't directly implicate anyone but he'd spent a lot of time with Marcus Flint during his childhood and knew how to communicate silently with him. He swept his eyes over to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle to show Prefect Flint that he thought it had been them to pull the prank.

"Potter! How'd your trunk get on top of the wardrobe?" Prefect Flint snapped at Harry, who had sat up when Teddy had mentioned his trunk.

"I don't know, Prefect Flint. I was in the shower." Harry spoke to his knees under the blanket and therefore missed Prefect Flint rolling his eyes at his submissive manner.

"Next time, name someone who you think did it. If they aren't doing you any favours now, they still won't be doing you any favours after you turn them in." Teddy recognised Prefect Flint's mentoring tone but Harry seemed to take it as a rebuke instead of advice. Teddy wondered if there was any reason Harry was so nervous around other people then dismissed it as Harry's trunk levitated down into its proper spot.

"Or Potter, you could always hex them next time. I've just put a safety spell on your trunk. If anyone but you tries to tamper with it, they'll get a nasty shock." The feral grin on Prefect Flint's face was enough to make Draco shudder. Teddy smiled back, thanking his surrogate older brother for the favour.

"Thank you, Prefect Flint." Harry's quiet response could barely be heard over the sound of Prefect Flint leaving the room.

"Well, Potter, seems like you have some worth after all. Oh, and don't worry. There'll definitely be a next time." The laughter that accompanied this comment from Draco made Teddy's hackles rise.

"Oh shut up, Malfoy. After all, you don't want to get on the wrong side of Prefect Flint. Our families have known each other for years and when somebody gets on the wrong side of Flint, it never ends well for them." Teddy retorted when it seemed that Harry was too drained to try.

"You know what I think is sad? The Boy-Who-Lived, the supposed great hero has done nothing but hide behind other people since he got here. Some hero." Malfoy's scathing tone rang with insincerity.

"Oh shut up Malfoy." Teddy turned in surprise as Harry spoke. "I don't say anything because honestly, what's going to help? It won't shut you up anyway, and it'll just look pathetic." Harry lay back down and turned his back to the room. "So can you just let me get some sleep?"

Teddy felt stirrings of pity for Harry but pushed it down, knowing that Harry wouldn't like being pitied. Of course, that didn't mean that Teddy didn't pity him for what was going on. Because Teddy was putting it together in his mind as he climbed into the bed he'd picked. Harry had rags for clothes and from brushing up against him Teddy knew he was the skinniest person he'd ever met. Harry wasn't getting the care he should from his relatives and Teddy knew this because he'd seen the boy that everyone said was Harry's cousin. Dudley Dursley was robust to the point of overweight and dressed in wizarding's finest. Teddy decided to talk to someone about his suspicions soon and since he had a meeting with Professor Snape next Wednesday, he thought that might be the place to start.

****************************

The next morning Prefect Flint escorted the first-years up to breakfast in the Great Hall. He walked next to Harry and chatted with Teddy over Harry's head. It was then that Teddy noticed how small Harry was compared to even his classmates, let alone the upper years. What Teddy didn't notice was Prefect Flint also noticing how far he had to look down to address Harry.

"Can't live with them, definitely don't want to do class with them." A comment from Malfoy drifted toward them.

"Talking about muggle-borns again, I bet." Teddy directed this comment toward Harry. Malfoy had practically woken up protesting the fact that there was going to be muggle-borns in his classes.

A soft laugh from Harry told Teddy that while Harry was still feeling awkward around Prefect Flint, he was relaxing enough to joke.

"Has he been like that all morning?" Prefect Flint questioned when he deduced the reason for the joke.

The two overenthusiastic nods from both first year boys drew a snort from Prefect Flint. "He'd better hope that Professor Snape doesn't hear him. If there's one thing Professor Snape hates more than idiocy, its hating muggle-borns. Though that's kind of weird considering his loyalties in the first war." The last was mumbled and Teddy remembered suddenly that Professor Snape had been arrested for being a Death Eater during the First War. Headmaster Dumbledore had vouched for the fact that Professor Snape was acting as a spy but given his continued correspondence with the Malfoy family, and the fact that he wasn't dead, it seemed that maybe Professor Snape was a good enough actor to fool Dumbledore.

"What loyalties?" Teddy looked over at Harry, wondering how he couldn't know.

"Professor Snape was a Death Eater. Everyone knows that." Teddy watched Harry's brow furrow as if he was attempting to understand what that meant.

"Do you know what a Death Eater is, Harry?" Teddy was interested in the confusion on Harry's face. Apparently, no one had bothered to tell Harry who Public Enemy #1 was.

"No. Should I know?" Harry asked this question as they entered the Great Hall, detouring around Professors Snape and McGonagall.

"Well, yeah, but –" Flint was cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"Harry, may I have a word please?" Harry turned away from the group of first years to stand in front of Professor McGonagall. Teddy paused, debating his welcome before deciding that Harry looked jittery enough this morning, he didn't need the extra pressure of having to face the Head of Gryffindor alone.

"Yes, ma'am?" Teddy was surprised to see Harry relax fractionally when he started talking to Professor McGonagall.

"How was your trip up to the school? By the way, congratulations on your sorting, Harry, and you too, Theodore. I'm sure both of you will do well under Professor Snape's guidance." Professor McGonagall said this while looking down at them over the glasses she wore.

"Thank you for your faith in me, Professor. I find it so encouraging that you trust me to do my job after all these years." Teddy almost laughed as he realised that even though Professor Snape appeared angry, he was actually joking with the Transfiguration Professor.

"You're welcome, Professor Snape." Her head whipped around at a commotion from the Gryffindor table. "Hmm, and speaking of doing jobs, looks like I'm needed at my House's table. Harry, I will see you in Transfiguration but I would like to talk to you separately. I will owl you a time." With that she walked away, leaving the two boys standing in front of their Head of House.

"Mr Potter, Mr Nott, I heard there was a disturbance in your dorm last night. Prefect Flint reported that your trunk found its way onto the top of the wardrobes Mr Potter. He said you didn't know who had decided to prank you on the first night." Professor Snape was disbelieving of that story, Teddy could tell. "Perhaps you could elaborate on your 'it suddenly appeared' story." While spoken softly and carefully, both boys noticed the obvious sarcasm.

"Sir, I really didn't see who put my trunk on the wardrobe. I was in the shower." Harry's tone of voice was insistent but Teddy thought that Harry was hiding nervousness. It was understandable to be nervous around Professor McGonagall, but around your own Head of House? It just didn't make sense. Your Head of House was the one person in all of Hogwarts who was always going to be on your side, even if he sometimes had to punish you.

"All the same Mr Potter, you should have been the one to ask Prefect Flint for assistance. Mr Nott will not always be there to cover for you. On top of the protection Prefect Flint has already placed on your trunk, I will also be going to your dorm after breakfast and sticking all your trunks to the floor. This will prevent either of you from retaliating after your first Charms class. I believe the first spell you learn will be the levitation charm." There was a glint in his eyes as he said this.

"Of course not, sir. We would never prank a fellow Slytherin." Professor Snape's lip twitched on one side, the closest Professor Snape ever came to a smile. Teddy was happy to joke with the Professor, but, "In any case, we had better get a move on if we want to eat this morning. Can't have Harry getting any skinnier than he already is." With that Teddy latched onto Harry's arm and tugged him over to Slytherin table for breakfast.

**Just for those who are wondering, I am making this HBP compliant for Professor Snape's background, however, I also believe that he would have done all he could to better himself, and therefore he is no longer living at Spinner's End. If Potions Masters get paid anything like scientists or doctors do in our world, then he'd certainly have the money to move out of that dive. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the longer than usual wait, but I'm happy to say I've gained a beta. Thanks to ddamato for beta'ing this chapter.**

**This is Harry's first Potions class. Snape may be slightly out of character in this chapter, however, you will get a chapter with his point of view on the same events and that will explain a lot. That will be chapter 12. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews, they really do brighten a writer's day.**

Chapter Ten

_When Harry Potter entered his first Potions class to find that Ron didn't want to talk to "another slimy Slytherin", he already knew it was going to be a bad class. He couldn't answer any of Professor Snape's questions, and while Dudley could, Harry stopped looking forward to Potions -- even if it did sound just like cooking._

The first week for Harry was an adventure. Even with Prefects showing them around the castle, it was still far too easy to get overwhelmed. They had had all their subjects except Potions by now, and everybody had decided on their favourite teachers.

Professor Quirrell was a stuttering idiot who had been written off by everyone in Slytherin --including Professor Snape, if you listened to the rumours.

Professor Binns had bored the socks off of them before Teddy remembered that, at breakfast, Professor Snape had announced that there would be a quiz in their History class. Harry almost respected the tactic, which ensured that no first year Slytherin was going to sleep through the lesson like the Gryffindors claimed they had.

Harry had been looking forward to Transfiguration since Professor McGonagall had written him letters about the classes, and he wasn't disappointed. His first class with her had been enjoyable, however he had noticed that Professor McGonagall did not seem to like any of the other Slytherin students. Thanks to Malfoy being an arrogant idiot, they had lost their first five points in Transfiguration. In Charms with Professor Flitwick, they earned the five points back when Malfoy managed the levitation charm perfectly. His smug smirk in Harry's direction pushed Harry to stop pretending that he couldn't do the spell; he was the next person to accomplish the spell. Harry almost regretted this, as he was sure that Dudley hadn't accomplished the spell, but Professor Flitwick's proud smile and awarding of points soothed his anxiety.

Now it was Friday morning, and the Slytherins were looking forward to their first lesson with their Head of House. Harry also had his meeting with Professor McGonagall that afternoon.

"So we've survived Charms, History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy, Transfiguration, History and Defence. Now we've just got to cruise through Potions and we're home free." Teddy had been looking forward to Potions all week and Harry was cautiously optimistic. According to Malfoy, who'd had tutoring from their Head of House over the summer, Professor Snape accepted nothing less than the best from his students. But Harry hadn't been able to do his best in any class that week because he was too afraid that Dudley wasn't going to have good grades. If Dudley didn't have good grades, then Uncle Vernon wouldn't be happy with Harry for having better grades than Dudley.

"I hope Professor Snape doesn't pick on me for answers again." Harry had struggled on Wednesday when Professor Snape had quizzed them all on History. Harry's nervousness around their Head had not diminished; combined with his own bad penmanship, he had barely been able to stutter out an answer in front of their Head of House and his Housemates. It annoyed Harry that he had finally found a weakness other than his flinching. He didn't want to be afraid of their Head of House, yet he couldn't stop himself from fearing the intimidating Professor. Of course, it didn't help him that Malfoy had delighted in his stutter while Professor Snape had become increasingly agitated before finally asking Blaise the proper answer. Harry almost flushed with embarrassment just thinking about it.

"That won't happen in class; house pride, remember? Even if Snape doesn't like you, he wouldn't embarrass you in front of the Gryffindors." Teddy had shown himself to have a happy-go-lucky attitude that was coupled with a fierce protective streak.

"I think I'm the exception, Teddy. Remember yesterday?" Harry cringed, remembering the way Professor Snape had stormed up to him outside the Great Hall, demanding to know why he hadn't presented himself for his medical examination. Harry was waiting for the bruises to lose their colour before he went, but then he'd noticed that the bruising around his ribs was probably because they were fractured again, which the nurse would probably find. He couldn't think of a reason they might have gone untreated, and he could hardly tell her that the reason he didn't notice them for two weeks was because he was too used to that kind of pain.

"He was just concerned. He looks after his Snakes, and you're making his job hard. Why are you avoiding going to the infirmary anyway? Everyone has to go, and if you don't, Snape will just drag you there -- and that'll be as embarrassing and as uncomfortable as he can make it. Are you scared of the nurse or something?" Teddy was genuinely concerned, Harry could tell. He wished he could just tell Teddy why he didn't want to go, but he knew that if he did tell, Teddy would want him to tell Professor Snape or McGonagall. Teddy had asked Harry why he liked the strict Head of Gryffindor earlier in the week, and seemed satisfied with Harry's answer. At least, satisfied enough that he realized Harry would rather go to her than Professor Snape with his problems.

"Is the Boy Hero scared of a nurse? How pathetic." Malfoy's mocking tone sounded from across the table, where he was sitting with his fan club. At least four girls and three boys in their first year sat with him at all times; Harry and Teddy were disgusted by it. Harry really couldn't see the attraction.

"Considering, Mr. Malfoy, that you almost had to be dragged to your own medical, I would not be making unproven accusations of fear." Harry jerked at the sound of Professor Snape's voice behind him.

"I'm not scared, sir. I just don't usually go to the doctor when I'm not sick." Harry decided to protect his pride but he was well aware that he had good reason to be cautious of going to the nurse's office. He really didn't want anyone to find out about Uncle Vernon.

"Perhaps not, Mr. Potter; but you have still ignored my request that you receive a medical examination. It does not matter whether you thought it useless or not, you will still act on my request. As both you and I have class right now, I will be escorting you to your meeting immediately after your Potions lesson." Professor Snape seemed even less happy with Harry than usual, and Harry almost cringed at the thought that he now had Professor Snape as a teacher.

"Yes sir."

"Harry has a meeting with Professor McGonagall this afternoon, sir." Harry wondered how Teddy had got into Slytherin; he was far better suited to Hufflepuff.

"Mr. Potter will still have time to attend the meeting _after_ he goes to the infirmary. I will make his excuses to Professor McGonagall if he is late." With that, Professor Snape stalked away, snapping at some Ravenclaws who didn't move out of the way quickly enough.

"Hmm, I wonder what's eating him this morning?" Teddy seemed a little off put by the Professor's attitude. "He's actually in a bad mood. Usually he's not really in such a bad mood. He just snaps because he doesn't want anyone to think he actually likes us. I suppose he might be in a bad mood because he has to teach Gryffindors." Teddy shrugged and stood up from his bench. "Come on Harry, or we'll be late."

Harry knew that Teddy probably didn't know for sure about Professor Snape's mood, but he had to ask.

"How do you know that he's in a worse mood than usual? He seems the same as every other day. At least to everyone else, that is. I'm not surprised he's angry at me today, all things considering." Harry glanced over and saw Teddy tense at the question Harry was asking.

"I'm just really good at guessing people's emotions. Mother asked Dumbledore about it a few years ago, and he told me that I have to learn Occlumency to help block it out. Professor Snape's meant to be helping me this year." Teddy was being careful about what he said, Harry could tell.

"What's Occlumency?" Harry asked, curious.

"It's the 'art of protecting your mind against unwanted outside intrusion.' At least that's how Professor Snape describes it." Teddy had a lilt to his voice as he imitated their Head of House's aristocratic tone. "It does help but it's really difficult being in school. Because there's so many people and kids aren't really very good at controlling their emotions. That's why I had to have my check-up straight away; I needed more Headache Remedies." Teddy shrugged as if this was a fact of life.

"That's kind of cool. But how can people intrude on your mind?" Harry looked over at Teddy as they followed some Gryffindors downstairs into the dungeons. Harry realized that it was Hermione, Ron and Neville, who he hadn't seen since their sorting.

"I'm not allowed to know until I'm old enough to use it responsibly." Teddy actually looked like he wasn't that interested.

"That sucks. Hey, I think those Gryffindors are lost. Should we show them the way?" Harry pointed to the Gryffindors.

"Yeah, I suppose." Teddy hadn't been enthusiastic about Harry's stories of spending time with the Gryffindors on the train. "Oi, Lions! Potions classroom is this way!" Teddy beckoned toward the corridor leading to the dungeon classroom.

"Hi Harry. How's your first week been?" Hermione looked happy to see him and Harry thought that perhaps she had been a little marginalized by her House. She was too smart to fit in easily with the reckless, thoughtless Gryffindors.

"Great, how's yours been?" Harry noticed that Ron was sending glares at Harry and Teddy's Slytherin crests.

"Well the classes have been so interesting. I loved Transfiguration and Charms. History was so interesting, and Defence seems to be a lot of theory. Neville liked Herbology." Here Hermione looked over at Neville, prompting him to join the conversation.

"Yeah, Professor Sprout's really nice. And I've always like plants." Neville was confident enough around Harry that he only talked to the floor instead of stuttering his way through the sentence.

"We liked Herbology. I think Defence was a joke though." Teddy offered an olive branch to the Gryffindors in the form of conversation.

"Defence is the best subject we've got. Just because it's not taught by your precious Head of House, or another Slytherin!" Ron jumped to the defence of Professor Quirrell, bristling with anger.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that he's not even teaching us first-year materials. It's just random things that he supposedly learnt on his travels." Teddy was insulted by Ron's accusation and his insult to Slytherins. "And as for only liking Slytherin teachers, I happen to think McGonagall is quite a good teacher, and she certainly isn't a Slytherin, now is she?" Teddy swept angrily past the Gryffindors and entered the Potions classroom as Professor Snape opened the door.

"Nice, Ron." Hermione snapped, as she followed Teddy into the classroom.

"Thanks, Ron. I spent all week trying to convince him Gryffindors were a good sort. Now he'll write you all off like everyone else in Slytherin." Harry allowed himself to feel angry at Ron's petty hate of everything Slytherin.

"That's just fine with me. I don't want to be friends with sneaky Snakes anyway. Everyone knows that snakes will just stab you in the back." Ron growled at Harry.

"Yeah, because at eleven, one stupid hat can really tell you who you're going to be in seven years." Harry couldn't believe Ron's stupidity.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, if you would please get a move on. Unless you are so arrogant that you wish the whole class to wait for you." Harry flinched at the venom in Professor Snape's voice.

"No sir. Sorry sir." Harry had learnt that apologizing usually calmed angry adults down and he didn't want Professor Snape too angry. He slipped past Professor Snape and sat down next to Teddy in the second row back. Professor Snape followed them in and shut the door.

*"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," Professor Snape began. His voice was soft, but everyone quieted down to hear him. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't a big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."*

Professor Snape finished with a sneer, locking his eyes on Harry, then on the Gryffindors. Harry was yet to find out why Professor Snape hated him, but he was sure that being lumped in with the Gryffindors was evidence that he did indeed hate him with a passion.

Teddy stiffened next to Harry, making Harry sympathetic. If Harry was having trouble with the tense atmosphere, then Teddy was probably dying.

Professor Snape began to read out the roll, checking off names as they answered. He paused at Harry's name.

* "Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity."* He spoke softly and slowly, annunciating every word.

"Here sir." Harry gave the most neutral response he could manage while trying not to be upset by Professor Snape's vendetta. He'd certainly not asked to be a celebrity. In fact, judging from the ugly look on Dudley's face, he'd love it if the Professor would ignore it completely. Malfoy's snickers in the row behind him added to his rising resentment.

The most annoying thing was that Harry actually thought he'd be good at Potions. All his cooking for the Dursley's could easily lend itself to a good grasp of Potions, and would suit as an excuse for being better than Dudley. Now it looked as if Professor Snape was going to make this class far too difficult to be enjoyable.

Harry tuned in to Professor Snape's instructions as he finished reading the roll.

* "Potter," said Professor Snape. "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" * His eyes glinted as he asked Harry this.

Harry froze, panicked. Even if he'd looked forward to Potions, they hadn't been able to find a second-hand book, so he hadn't had a chance to read ahead in Potions like Professor Snape had obviously expected them to. "I, um, I don't know, sir."

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow, obviously sceptical. * "Let's try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" *

Harry ducked his head and stared at the desk in shame. Hermione was straining her hand toward the ceiling with her eagerness to give the answer. "I don't know, sir."

"Did you even crack a book before you entered this room, boy?" Harry barely resisted sinking down in his chair. * "Last try. What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" *

At this Harry looked pleading at the Professor. He merely raised the same eyebrow, as before. "Well, Potter?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know." Harry felt the Slytherins around him tense. It was common knowledge that Professor Snape's Snakes had a reputation to live up to and Harry had just blown that out of the water.

Professor Snape's lips curled into a snarl. * "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which goes by the name of aconite.* These are three facts that you will encounter during this year. That is, of course, if you care to open a book at all." Harry literally flinched at the snarled comment. Snape turned to the board and began to instruct them in the potion they were making today.

"Harry, where's your book? Snape'll kill you if you don't have it out now." Teddy whispered to Harry, keeping an eye on Snape.

"There wasn't any at the second-hand bookstore. I was going to ask Professor Snape for one during class." Teddy stared at him in open amazement.

"You came to class without a book?! Are you insane? You could have just asked him earlier this week." Teddy had taken his eye off of Snape and when his head snapped up toward the suddenly quiet teacher, Harry could barely contain his feeling of dread.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Nott. Are you aware that this is a class not a common room? If you two have gossip to share, then save it until _after_ class is over. A point from Slytherin for talking out of turn." Harry dropped his head to the desk with a quiet thud. He was well and truly done for now. Snape never took points from Slytherin; all the upper years said so. "And Mr. Potter, where is your book?" Snape's voice had gone even quieter and Harry could guess by Teddy's fearful expression that the quieter Snape's voice got, the angrier he was.

"I don't have one sir. I was going to ask you for one during class." Harry resisted the urge to address the desk, remembering that Snape had lectured them on eye contact being a sign of respect, and to always give it to teachers. He had already disobeyed that once this lesson.

"Detention, Mr. Potter. Next time you are without supplies, direct your concerns to either me, as your Head of House, or a prefect before the relevant class." Snape accentuated his title with a raised voice, and almost the entire class shrank back. Even Malfoy was blissfully silent, waiting with bated breath to see just how angry Potter could make his godfather.

"Yes sir." Even in the silence, Harry's reply was almost inaudible.

"The rest of you, get to work. If you do not know how to chop ingredients, find a partner who does." Snape swept over to a cabinet behind his desk, and after bending to retrieve something, stalked over to Harry. He deposited a battered copy of the first year Potions text on Harry's desk with a bang. "Tell me, Mr. Potter. Why does your cousin, who lives at the same residence as you, have a brand new book, while you do not have a copy?" Harry shot his eyes upwards, staring straight into Snape's eyes for the first time. The black eyes bore into his, making him squirm. Or perhaps it was the thought of Snape of all people finding out about the Dursley's. The man had enough ammunition to make his life miserable for quite a while for just being his Head of House, let alone knowing that he was abused. Being Harry, he didn't miss the slight widening of Snape's eyes, but he was too caught up in his fear of Snape to do more than acknowledge it.

"My Aunt and Uncle didn't realize that Dudley and I wouldn't be in the same House, Professor. They thought that we would be able to share." Harry quickly made up a lie, experienced in covering up the Dursley's unusual (abusive) behavior.

"Does that mean, Mr. Potter, - Mr. Nott, get on with your Potion, Potter will help you in a moment," Harry caught the exasperation in Snape's tone, and decided that Teddy's more Hufflepuff tendencies could probably get annoying to their overly Slytherin teacher. "- that you do not have a book for any of your classes?" Snape finished his sentence where he had left off, and Harry missed his chance to answer promptly while he was sorting out what had been said. "Mr. Potter, I am not a patient man, and you are wearing on my last nerve." The growl from his Professor set him straight.

"The Potions book was too expensive to buy two, sir, and Aunt Petunia remembered that my mum had said that she always had a partner in Potions. They thought we could share." Harry was glad that he'd suppressed the hurt in his voice at having to talk about his mother, but he knew from Snape's visit to Surrey that mentions of Lily Potter tended to throw him off track.

"As you have already said, Mr. Potter. Repeating yourself conveys a lack of conviction; either believe what you are saying or do not say it. In other words, do _not_ lie to me." Harry flinched back when Snape bought his hands down on the desk in front of him and leaned in. "We will finish this conversation another time. Until then, help Mr. Nott with his Potion." As quickly as he had walked up he was away, prowling around the classroom, watching for mistakes.

"You are really in for it, Harry. You just can't help getting on his nerves, can you?" Teddy seemed to be half joking and half warning and Harry managed a weak grin in response.

"Yeah, because that's my goal for this year; see how long it takes Snape to break down and kill me. If this lesson's anything to go by, I'm not going to see my second week at Hogwarts." Teddy snorted then turned serious.

"Harry, I know Snape's a bit harsh to you," here he paused as Harry snorted. "But he's a good bloke and Merlin help you if you hurt one of his Snakes. And as much as he doesn't seem too fond of the idea of you being a Snake, he can't change that and he will honour that. And if he's really scaring you, go to McGonagall. Rumour has it that she's the only one apart from Dumbledore that will stand up to Snape about anything, and she likes you." Harry was stunned, knowing that for a Slytherin like Teddy, to suggest going to the Head of Gryffindor for anything was a big deal.

"Does he hate me that much?" Harry glanced around to where he had seen Snape before and realised that the Professor had moved on.

"If I have to tell either one of you to concentrate on class instead of chatter again, both of you will regret it. Am I clear?" This time when Harry flinched, he almost knocked into Teddy. Professor Snape had appeared at his side and reached around him to doctor their potion while he had been otherwise occupied.

"Yes sir." The boys answered in chorus, and sharing a look, decided to get down to work.

Class didn't exactly pass quietly, but Harry was lucky to not need to go to infirmary when Neville destroyed his potion. Neville himself looked like he might faint when Snape had hissed his order. Teddy seemed to be concerned more for the Professor than Neville but their potion was too important to stuff up for them to worry about Neville for more than a few minutes.

**For those of you who are wary of Teddy's ability to sense emotion, it's not a superpower. It's just accidental magic in the form of Legilimency. It may disappear as he gains more control or I might make it more under his control. For now, it's just a little quirk. **


	11. Chapter 11

**For those who thought that Snape's behaviour towards Harry in the last chapter was contradictory to Teddy's idea that Snape would always protect his Snakes, an explanation for his behaviour is included in later chapters. For those who are completely against him at the moment, Snape didn't realise that Harry didn't know the answers to the questions; he assumed that Harry would have read ahead and be able to answer them correctly, therefore allowing him to award points. His dubbing Harry 'the new celebrity' is because he also wrongly assumes that Harry likes his fame and that's why Draco doesn't like him when it's actually the opposite. He also hadn't discovered how flinchy Harry was because he's only seen him in a group, which would hide his reaction. **

**Other than that, thanks for the thank you to my lovely beta ddamato for her contributions and suggestions.  
**

**Usual disclaimer applies: I'm brunette, Aussie and have less than five dollars in my bank account; only in my dreams do I own Harry Potter or anything you recognise. **

Chapter Eleven

_When Harry Potter came to Hogwarts, he didn't expect the teachers to care about how many injuries he'd received in his life, or how much he weighed. He certainly didn't expect his teachers to notice how ratty he looked, or how much he wanted to have new things like the other students. He almost certainly didn't expect to be able to ask questions about his parents, when the Dursley's had been so against questions of any sort. _

"Potter, stay behind." Harry nodded at Snape as the bell rang. He'd been so focused on the potion that Teddy and he were making, he hadn't even noticed the time going by. "Mr. Nott, please stop displaying your Gryffindor tendencies and believe that Mr. Potter will be completely safe in my hands. Unless you think he isn't?" Teddy grinned sheepishly as Professor Snape commented on his reluctance to leave Harry alone.

"I believe you'll find they're Hufflepuff tendencies, sir. But please don't tell my mum I said that." With that last cheeky comment, Teddy darted out into the corridor, waving a goodbye at Harry.

"Mr. Potter. I believe I promised you an end to our previous conversation. Now, without lying," - This warning he growled, showing his impatience - "tell me why all your possessions are second-hand while your cousin has brand new possessions. Considering I know that the Potters left you a large inheritance and the Headmaster has been providing the Dursley's with a stipend for your care, I know money was not the issue." Harry made the stupid mistake of meeting Snape's eyes in surprise when he heard this.

"They," Harry cut himself off before he finished that sentence. He had money? That was news to him.

"You weren't aware of this Mr. Potter?" Snape seemed to be looking even more closely at Harry. "This has been happening ever since you were placed with the Dursley's. In fact, you should not want for anything until you are out of school, even just living off of your parent's money."

"No, sir, I didn't know. I don't know why they said they didn't have the money." Harry could feel a pressure building up inside him, much like the one that always happened before he did accidental magic. The Dursley's had always told him that he was too much trouble, and that he cost too much and yet they'd been receiving money for his care since he was placed with them! That meant… No, Harry wasn't going to think about that. Not in front of Snape.

"Obviously Mr. Potter, they have decided to use the money for their own gain rather than for your comfort as it was intended. As your Head of House, I can inquire at Gringotts about your finances on your behalf, if you would like me to." Harry heard the careful, quiet tone that Professor Snape was using and realized that it was his way of being kind.

"Thank you, Professor. I would appreciate that." Harry had resumed his habit of looking at his feet, waiting for Snape to go back to the angry frame of mind he'd held for the last week.

"As for your conversation with Mr. Nott during class, I don't hate any Slytherin with one exception, which I will not mention here. There are some I don't particularly like; however, at the moment, you hardly feature on that list. Rest assured that Mr. Nott is correct; there are very few people stupid enough to mess with any of my Slytherins. And I meant what I said at the opening speech; I want my House to be as close as any family.

Which means that if you're hiding something, I need to know about it." Snape said this while leaning back onto his desk, and regarding Harry with a serious eye. "Why do you not want to submit to a medical exam, Mr. Potter?" Harry knew that it was a tactic, declaring his intent to protect him so that he relaxed, but Harry was somewhat glad of the reminder that Snape wasn't just scary to him; a lot of other people had reason to fear his Head of House.

That wouldn't stop him from lying though – Snape was scary but Uncle Vernon was scarier. "I was playing around at the end of the holidays and I hurt my ribs. I didn't want Uncle Vernon to know that I'd been at the park because I was grounded and I knew that you'd have to tell him if I was injured. Sir." Harry hoped that this was conveyed with more belief than his last lie to Snape.

At the site of Snape's eyebrow rising Harry tried not to show any outward signs of guilt. It wasn't like he liked lying to people, but he had to. A teacher getting involved with the Dursley's usually ended with Harry getting really well acquainted with his cupboard. He didn't want to go back to that. "Mr. Potter," Snape started to growl then seemed to think about what he was going to say. He continued much more calmly, "Since you insist on lying to me, perhaps I will make you a deal. My mouthwash is famous among those Slytherins who chose to swear in my presence; it is quite an effective deterrent. So every time I find you lying to me, or another teacher, you will have your mouth washed for one minute, same as if you'd sworn. Now, for the last time, why do you not want to see the nurse?" Harry swallowed nervously. He had indeed heard the stories of Snape's mouthwash, especially from Prefect Flint. He had no desire to find out what the fuss was all about.

So he wasn't allowed to lie; he'd just not answer. He lifted his head and looked just below Snape's eyes. He didn't want to tell Snape what really happened and he couldn't lie so he couldn't say anything.

"Very well, Mr. Potter." Snape seemed to concede after a few moments. "You owe me a check-up with Madame Pomfrey. Grab your things and come with me." He swept over to the door and held it open while Harry grabbed his book-bag and quickly darted past him. He started as he felt Snape's hand clamp down on his shoulder. Obviously Snape expected, correctly, that Harry would be looking for a chance to run.

He felt himself be propelled forward and couldn't resist the urge to hang his head in shame. He just hoped that Snape didn't stay during the exam because then he could lie to the nurse without repercussions. They moved through the school quickly, but not fast enough that Dudley didn't notice his predicament.

"Hah! Already in trouble are you, Scarhead? Wonder if you'll get expelled?" Dudley's delighted tone made Harry clench his fists, ashamed that Dudley would start something in front of the strict Potions Professor.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Dursley. Move along if you don't want to make it more." Snape barely let them pause while he reprimanded the obese boy.

"You seem to have such loving family, Mr. Potter." Snape sneered quietly behind him. "Why exactly are you protecting them?" Harry stopped and spun around, shaking off the professor's hand.

"I'm not protecting them sir. I fell off the monkey bars, and hurt my ribs. Dudley and I have never got along, probably because he's an idiot and I'm a nerd. I'm not lying." Harry said all this with his head up and staring straight ahead, even if that meant his gaze was only level with Snape's chest.

"You owe me a minute for that lie, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, pushing him to make him continue towards the hospital wing. "Perhaps I spoke too soon. It just seems suspicious when two children turn up to the same school from the same house, looking as if they belong to dramatically different social demographics." Harry screwed up his face, attempting to decipher the words he hadn't heard before. "You look poor, Potter, while you're cousin looks rich."

Harry acknowledged the explanation of the terms by nodding his head. "Sir, no offence, but what does it matter? As long as I have the books I need and clothes to wear, does it matter what they look like?"Harry knew this was a bold statement towards a person who had just declared himself interested in Harry's welfare, but he couldn't find it in him to care.

"Do you like being the laughing stock of your year, Mr. Potter?" Harry deflated at the mention of the mockery that had been making its way toward him since the other Slytherins had discovered the state of his possessions. "Do you enjoy Draco Malfoy lording it over you because you don't have good clothes or good supplies? You can't possibly wish to spend the next eight months defending your lack of well made possessions." Snape seemed genuinely interested in Harry's answer.

"It wouldn't be that different from usual," Harry muttered under his breath as they entered the hospital wing.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but my hearing can't be as good as it used to be," Harry knew that was a lie, since Snape could hear an insult from across the common room. "Repeat what you said, clearer and louder this time." Snape pulled him to a stop and turned him around, his eyes glimmering.

"Mr. Potter, at last, I assume?" Saved by the bell, Harry looked up to see a matronly looking woman walking toward him. Snape's eyes snapped up to her and he curled his lip in obvious displeasure at being interrupted.

"Yes, Poppy. See that he gets a full check up please. And I want a copy of your results. Mr. Potter, I will leave you in Madame Pomfrey's very capable hands. Report to my office at seven for your detention. Don't be late." He left the infirmary quickly, leading Harry to recall the saying 'like a bat out of hell.'

"Alright Mr. Potter, up on the bed with you. Since you're muggle-raised, you're probably used to a lot more fuss than a wizarding examination." She paused while he hopped up onto the hospital bed. "All you have to do is sit still while I scan you with my wand then I will transfer your medical history to this parchment." Here she pointed to the pieces of parchment sitting on a stand next to the bed.

"How can it tell my whole medical history? Wouldn't it just tell you what's wrong with me at the moment?" Harry was about to decide that maybe deceiving the nurse wasn't going to be so easy after all.

"Your body remembers every injury that it receives but not what caused the injury. Therefore, when I use this spell it records the history and from that I can guess the reason." As she spoke she waved her wand over Harry. She tapped her wand onto the top of the parchment stack. It began to fill rapidly and Harry realized that she was probably going to need more parchment. Sure enough, a small chime sounded and Madame Pomfrey frowned. She used her wand to summon more parchment and added it to the top of the pile. It automatically began filling up with writing.

"While we wait for that to fill up, we'll weigh and measure you. Hop onto the scale please, Harry." Harry jumped off the bed and walked over to the scale. After he'd stepped onto the scale, Madame Pomfrey reached above his head and pulled a flat disc down to touch the top of his head.

"Hmm. 4 feet, 2 inches and 28kg. You're small for your age, Mr. Potter. I think I'm going to ask Professor Snape for a nutrient potion for you that I want you to take every day until I tell you not to, okay?" Madame Pomfrey said this in a way that made Harry think about what she was saying, not take offense at the comment about his height, which had always been an issue.

"What will it do?" Harry couldn't stop himself from being curious. Even if Potions class was going to be a misery for the rest of the year, he still wanted to learn all he could.

"Hopefully it'll put some weight on you and it might assist when you get your next growth spurt. You should catch up to other boys your age." The nurse bustled over to the stack of parchment and while Harry watched, duplicated the stack.

She read the first sheet, and then glanced up at Harry in shock. "Mr. Potter, do you realize that have a fractured rib?" Harry opened his mouth to lie when Snape walked back through the infirmary door.

"I fell over, Ma'am." Harry decided that it wasn't really a lie because he had fallen over; it was just that he fell over after Uncle Vernon had knocked him down.

"Well, we'll have to do something about that. Severus, Mr. Potter is going to have to miss his detention. I need him to take it easy if I dose him with Skele-gro, which is what this rib needs." While she talked, Madame Pomfrey was already moving over to a supply cupboard by the window.

"Of course, Poppy. I didn't expect Mr. Potter to serve his detention scrubbing cauldrons anyway. I need to talk to him without distractions; therefore that will be his detention." Snape said all this while staring at Harry. Harry suddenly realized that that glimmer in Snape's eyes was the same one he'd had when Harry had lied to him. Snape was pissed and furthermore, he knew Harry had been hiding an injury. Harry decided to indulge his more juvenile side and flopped backwards onto the nearest bed and closed his eyes. He couldn't resist hissing as his rib twinged but it was worth it.

"Mr. Potter, aren't you in pain?" Madame Pomfrey's voice cut across the infirmary and Harry thought about sitting back up to answer her. However, he could still feel Snape's anger, even from across the room, so he decided against that.

"No ma'am. I've had worse." Harry told himself he wasn't giving up. He was just making his own life easier by appeasing his Head of House.

"As I can see, Mr. Potter." When Snape's voice sounded from next to Harry's head, Harry snapped his eyes open as he shot upward with a startled yelp.

"Stop doing that!" In his fear, Harry forgot himself for the first time in years and cried out.

"Mr. Potter! I realize that you are surprised, but I will have respect for teachers in this infirmary. Now, drink this, and then you're free to go." Harry almost laughed at how fast Madame Pomfrey got back to business, but he was too busy glaring at Snape to care. So much so, that he wasn't expecting the foul taste of the potion and he almost spat it out. Only Snape's hand shooting out and covering his mouth stopped him from spitting the dreadful thing out.

"Swallow, Mr. Potter. The sooner you do, the sooner you can get the taste out of your mouth." Snape sounded almost bored with Harry's distress. "And as for your previous comment, what exactly would you like me to stop?" Here he raised an eyebrow, giving Harry the impression that he wasn't going to change what he did even if Harry did offer an answer.

"You keep sneaking up on me. Seriously, sir, no offense, but you need a cat bell or something." Harry didn't look at Snape as he delivered this line but he heard Madame Pomfrey snort from where she was standing off to the side. He looked up and offered her a small smile.

"Perhaps, Mr. Potter, I will take that into account." Harry whipped his head around to meet Snape's eyes and noticed that his eyes were glinting. Could that mean that when Snape's eyes glinted, he was laughing inside?

"Well, good." Harry replied cautiously just in case he'd misjudged Snape's reaction.

"If we are done here Mr. Potter, then you should perhaps head to your meeting with Professor McGonagall. She will provide you with some lunch as well. You're too skinny to miss meals. Now get going. I need to talk to Madame Pomfrey. And take it easy!" Harry didn't wait for Snape or Pomfrey to change their minds; he darted out of the infirmary. He had been looking forward to this meeting all week, and now he was finally free of Snape.

Harry was happy to sit down with Professor McGonagall after the up-down morning he'd had. He had managed to make the meeting on time, even if he was just a little out of breath.

"You didn't have to run, Mr. Potter. Professor Snape came to see me to tell me that you had a meeting with Madame Pomfrey. Is everything all right?" Professor McGonagall seemed openly concerned and Harry almost breathed a sigh of relief. Professor McGonagall was too much a Gryffindor to be subtle which meant it was easy for Harry to talk to her; he didn't feel like he had to be on guard like he did with Snape.

"Yes ma'am. Professor Snape wanted all the first years to have a check up and I forgot so I had to be reminded this morning." Harry lied easily, forgetting that McGonagall had also gone to his house.

"And yesterday morning? I know Professor Snape talked to you then as well." Harry wondered if McGonagall had learnt that raised eyebrow from Snape or if that was where Snape had learnt it.

He resisted the urge to blush. "I don't like going to the nurse for no reason, ma'am. It seems like a waste of time and money."

"All the same Mr. Potter, it is a good practice for a Head of House to enforce. Slytherin especially tends to attract children who have unhappy childhoods, and Professor Snape caters to those students whom this affects. I'm sure he learnt from experience that the sooner he knows about problems at home, the sooner he can do something about it."

Professor McGonagall tapped her wand on a plate on the desk in front of her, and sandwiches appeared. Harry had learnt not to startle at food magically appearing, but he still couldn't get over his amazement. "Eat, Harry. You are far too skinny compared to your cousin."

"I think I'm just naturally skinny, Professor. I've always been skinnier than Dudley." Harry said while reaching for a sandwich.

"You weren't a skinny baby though." McGonagall tapped her tea set with her wand to bring it to a boil. "Would you like some tea, Harry?"

"Yes, please. You knew me as a baby?"

"Oh yes. Your mother and I were good friends after she left school. In fact, I was there when you walked for the first time. James was so proud of you; he loved you to pieces. Your mother adored you; every other sentence was Harry this, Harry that. It was quite endearing." Harry was content to sit back and listen to McGonagall paint a perfect picture of his life as a young child, dismissing any dark thoughts before they occurred.

**Harry's weight and height puts him in the 3****rd**** percentile in Australia. 28kgs translates to 61.7 pounds. 4 feet 2 inches translates to 128cm. For all those who don't want to have to look up converters to understand it. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is Chapter Twelve. Sorry it has taken so long but I've been swamped with homework and my poor beta has bronchitis. Therefore, to take the stress off of her, this is unbeta'd and all mistakes belong to me. This chapter should form an explanation to Snape's behaviour over the last two chapters. For those of you who find multiple viewpoints on the same events tedious, I must admit that I may do that a few more times in this story. I have typed up to chapter sixteen, and circumstances permitting, should post another two chapters this week.  
**

**Due to some fairly nasty reviews I have recieved, I have had to disable annoymous reviews. I don't mind constructive criticisms, but personal attacks on me and my experiences aren't appreciated. **

**Also, as I've said, anything you recognise does not belong to me. For any canon details I don't know I tend to reference the Harry Potter Lexicon. Also, for characterisation tips on Snape, I have used a lot of the information from Half Blood Prince . org . The author of the site has analysised everything Snape does, and I find it very handy. **

**Warning: semi-graphic mentions of abuse, don't like, don't read!   
**

Chapter Twelve

_When Professor Snape had both the Dursley brat and the Potter menace in his class he expected them to act as brothers. Instead he noticed the differences; one fat, one dangerously thin; one large for his age, one small for his age; one having at least looked at his books, one not even bothering; one loud and arrogant, one shy and quiet. Professor Snape didn't want to the see the similarities between another child and a Potter but he did. And this time, it was Potter being ridiculed, looking scrawny and neglected. _

Severus watched Potter talk with his friends over breakfast and wondered if he was due for an eye check. It wasn't possible that Potter, who hadn't eaten dinner last night, was not going to eat any of the food he had placed on his plate this morning. Damn it, he was. The boy was already too skinny; his lack of appetite was making Severus worry. Severus didn't want to worry over a boy who was quite likely going to be more trouble than he was worth. Yet, Severus couldn't help but think about his revelations during the feast and what he had observed in the week since.

He had been angry to hear about the prank pulled in the first year dorm on the first night, immediately believing that it had been Potter pulling the prank. To find out that it had been his godson, and Potter had been the victim of the prank, was disturbing. He didn't want to feel pity for the boy, and he especially didn't want to be reminded of his own first night at Hogwarts, as the poor little half-blood in a room full of rich pure-bloods. And yet, when he'd confronted Potter about it, he had been insistent that he didn't know who had perpetrated the prank, as if he was afraid of telling the truth. To top off an interesting conversation, Theodore Nott had managed to remind him of his duty as a Head of House by making that glib comment about Potter's weight. Not that he was attempting to shirk his duty; he just didn't want to spend more time on Potter than he would any other student.

And then there were the reports from his teachers. Minerva had reported that he had showed interest in the subject but when quizzed on the content, had appeared to have been sleeping through the entire lesson. He had yet to achieve his first Transfiguration, though Filius had mentioned that when goaded by Draco, Harry had displayed Lily's aptitude for Charms. Quirinus hadn't noticed anything extraordinary about the boy, though it had taken Severus about five minutes to get past the stutter and get that out of him. Pomona had said that Potter rivalled some of her third years in proficiency in the garden, and only Longbottom was going to be of the same level. How did a boy with parents who found intelligence natural - for even though it hurt to admit it Severus knew James Potter had been smart - end up being unremarkable in all his classes? He should have been the first to conquer the levitation charm rather than the second, considering Draco had had trouble with the beginning Charms exercises Severus had shown him.

And as for History, well it was obvious that Potter knew the content, once you got past his nervousness and embarrassment. Wednesday night had been the night when Severus had stopped thinking of Potter as arrogant and attention seeking. Standing in front of his Head of House and his peers, the safest audience for public speaking at Hogwarts, Harry had stuttered and mumbled his way through his notes, becoming more frustrated by the minute until Severus had decided to put him out of his misery. It wasn't until the next day when he had begun marking the Ravenclaw first year's work that he realised Potter had probably been having trouble reading what he had written. In a group of either pure-blood or wizard-raised children, he was going to be the only child among the Slytherin first years that had trouble adjusting to writing with a quill. Yet another thing Severus had to talk to him about.

The other issue that Severus needed to bring up with the boy at his meeting, which was set for next Friday, was the appalling state of all his possessions. His robes were obviously second-hand and definitely did not earn the title well-loved. The boy was hiding something, Severus could tell. He just didn't know what it was that he was hiding, and whether it was as bad as Severus expected.

"Severus, have you reminded Harry Potter about his meeting with me yet?" Poppy spoke from Severus' right and he stiffened. Potter hadn't gone to his bloody meeting with the nurse. Why did that boy insist on making life difficult?

"Yes, Poppy. I reminded him after breakfast yesterday. Since he has obviously ignored me, I will see to it that he makes his way to the infirmary after class today. I will be able to take him straight from class." Receiving an acknowledging nod, he stood and walked around the Head table to the Slytherin side of the Great Hall.

He walked slowly down the aisle, giving the other Slytherins a chance to call on him if he was needed, and giving the first years a chance to notice his approach. He watched as Nott and Potter talked quietly, and approached just in time to hear Draco taunt Potter. "Is the Boy Hero scared of a nurse? How pathetic." Severus didn't have to guess what they were talking about. He had heard that Draco had decided to torment Potter from their class teachers and he knew that he needed to nip that in the bud immediately.

"Considering, Mr Malfoy, that you almost had to be dragged to your own medical, I would not be making unproven accusations of fear." Severus watched Potter closely, knowing that his habit of walking up behind him often made the boy jump. He assumed this time that he'd given the boy plenty of time to spot him but apparently not; Potter had jerked when he'd made his presence known in way that was reminiscent of him being unable to flinch in any direction.

Potter's indignant comment that he was not scared made Severus wonder. Had the boy been to the doctor lately? If he had seen a doctor and there were suspicious findings, certainly they would have been reported. He decided to start there, but in the meantime, "Perhaps not Mr Potter, but you have still ignored my request that you receive a medical examination. No matter whether you thought it useless or not, you will still act on my requests. As both you and I have class right now, I will be escorting you to your meeting immediately after your Potions lesson." Severus disliked having to order Potter to the infirmary. If he was going to find out what was really going on with the boy, playing the bad guy would only hinder the information. Really, if the boy wasn't so jumpy he'd just come out and ask if he was abused. It wasn't like he didn't show all the classical signs.

Severus was prepared to leave after getting an affirmative answer from Potter until Nott piped up. It seemed that Minerva had followed Severus' suggestion and decided to take Potter under her wing. "Mr Potter will still have time to attend the meeting," but only because Minerva would kill him if he didn't. "_After_ he goes to the infirmary. I will make his excuses to Professor McGonagall if he is late." Just to top off an already annoying day, he now had to talk to the Queen of Lions. It wouldn't hurt to inform her of his suspicions but he wanted to be sure there was something to say before he mentioned it to his colleagues.

He turned and headed off towards the dungeon, intent on preparing his classroom for the lesson. He would worry about Potter after the lesson with the notoriously difficult Gryffindors. As he walked out of the Hall, he spotted Dudley Dursley out of the corner of his eye. The brat was holding court with all the Gryffindor boys except Longbottom around him, and he appeared to exclaiming over a gift that he had received in the mail. Severus glanced back at his table, trying to see if Potter had also received a present. There was no owl making its way to Harry Potter, in fact, Potter hadn't received a single owl all week. Perhaps the Dursley boy had merely forgotten something? Severus shook his head, reminding himself he had a class to focus on. It wouldn't do to wonder about this now. Then he saw both boys across the Entrance Hall from each other. Dursley was wearing what appeared to be Madame Malkin's finest while Potter had been wearing clothes that were close to rags all week. How could he have not noticed this earlier?

"Ah, Severus, I was wondering if I could ask you to come up for tea this afternoon?" Dumbledore appeared behind him and he scowled. He knew that Dumbledore wanted to talk to him about Potter, and he didn't want to go to Dumbledore with no information. There was something going on in the Dursley household, he just didn't know whether it was sinister or merely just favouritism.

"Of course, Headmaster. I have to see to Mr Potter's meeting with Madame Pomfrey then I will be free to meet with you. Around three o'clock?" Severus looked at Dumbledore and noticed that he too was watching the two boys from the Dursley residence as they moved toward the dungeons.

"Three o'clock will be fine, Severus my boy. Until then," Dumbledore left, eyes duller than normal. Severus was sorry to say that he almost missed the twinkle that had been present up until Harry Potter had entered the school so scrawny and neglected. He headed toward a secret passage he knew would take him to his classroom before any of the students arrived, cursing the Potter boy again. The last time Dumbledore's twinkle had disappeared had been when he'd told Severus of Lily's death, and it bought back unwelcome memories. Not to mention that he'd most likely be spending the next seven years looking at those emerald green eyes and remembering what could have been.

He took five minutes organising the classroom and with a last look around, opened the door. He was surprised to have Nott enter his classroom in what looked like his first bad mood, and when the bushy-haired Gryffindor girl also snapped at her companions he realised that the Weasley boy – for who else could he be, with that red hair? – had obviously insulted Slytherins. As the other students filed into the classroom he listened to Potter berate Weasley for destroying what little good-will he'd attempted to build. He had noticed Potter's anti-anti-Gryffindor campaign, but had not expected it to have much success. He tensed as Weasley threw generalised insults back at Potter then almost stiffened with shock when Potter made his point about the Hat. While Severus agreed, he was surprised that Potter was mature enough to understand the stupidity of sorting based on personality at eleven.

Even so, "Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, if you would please get a move on. Unless you are so arrogant that you wish the whole class to wait for you." He noticed Potter's instinctive reaction to his anger and almost retracted the statement. Potter had proven to be shy rather than arrogant, tripping over himself when he had to speak to teachers and keeping to Nott's company in the corner of the common room. Severus had watched with interest as Potter had grown smaller and smaller on the first morning when the gossiping and pointing had started. Perhaps the boy did not like being suddenly famous?

He began his opening speech, unimpressed with the inattention the Gryffindors showed. He could see Potter's eyes light up, and he realised that Potter might actually have an interest in Potions. It would be good to cultivate that, perhaps using it as a reason to spend time with the boy and gain his trust. He looked pointedly at Potter and the Gryffindors, trying to convey different messages to them. He knew that Potter would have to work hard, yet he could definitely achieve the results, and he also knew that he was going to have an interesting time teaching the Gryffindors. Longbottom had shown himself to be unconfident and clumsy, while the other Gryffindor boys were just plain lazy. The only girl who showed promise was the bushy-haired Granger, who Severus had been told was excelling in all her classes.

Potter looked cowed and Severus realised that with Nott filling Harry in on his frustrated mood, Potter wouldn't be looking for the subtle differences in his expression that he had seemed so adept at picking up on.

* "Mr Potter. Our new celebrity." * Severus couldn't resist the dig at Harry's fame and wasn't surprised to see Potter struggle to contain his upset over the title. He was unimpressed to hear Draco snigger in an undignified way but he was surprised to see the murderous look on both Nott's and Dursley's faces. However, though Nott's was directed at him, Dursley seemed to be focusing on his cousin. Again, Severus was struck by the fact that Dursley looked to have brand new clothes while Potter's were almost decrepit.

He finished the roll, taking note of each child. Since he was going to have to teach them for at least five years, he wanted to know what their names were quickly, without any of those embarrassing memory blanks.

Since Potter looked so eager, Severus decided to grant him the quiz he gave to the most promising student in first year every year. He started with an easy question, one whose answer could be found on the first page of the textbook. Potter was sure to know this.

"I, um, I don't know, sir." His thoughts came to a standstill when he realised that Potter didn't know and he raised his eyebrow in scepticism. How could someone who wanted to learn Potions have not read the textbook?

* "Let's try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar? * Potter's bowed head told him everything. The boy had not read the book, nor did he even want to take a guess at this question. He glared at Granger, wanting her to put her hand down as Potter once again answered in the negative.

He couldn't resist the scathing comment that came next. The boy seemed to resist slumping down in his chair. Good, his Slytherins had composure, even if they were wrong. He would have to train Potter out of the habit of looking down as it was, he didn't want to have to bother with his slouch.

When Potter looked at him pleadingly after his last question, he almost lost control of his temper. The boy actually thought that he would go easy on him after he was embarrassing his whole House like this? Everyone knew Slytherins were the best at Potions. He barely heard Potter's apology but he did notice the Slytherins in the room all shrink away from Potter as if he was a leper.

He curled his lips and began reciting the answers that Potter should have given. He finished with an angry remark, hoping that Potter would realise that he was furious. Perhaps it would keep the boy from angering him further this lesson. Severus refused to listen to the voice in his head that said he was being irrational, and if he hadn't picked on the boy in the first place, he wouldn't be in this situation.

He hadn't even finished his instructions when he heard muffled whispers coming from Nott and Potter's table. "Mr Potter and Mr Nott. Are you aware that this is a class not a common room? If you have gossip, save it until _after_ class." He didn't want to do it, but he had given Potter enough chances. "A point from Slytherin for talking out of turn." You could have heard a pin drop in the silence following that statement and Severus definitely heard the thud as Potter smacked his head on the table. It was the hollowness of that sound that alerted him to the next issue.

Merlin help him, the boy hadn't even bought a book to class. He was surprised that Potter met his eyes but he knew it wouldn't last.

He would have to give the brat detention. There was no way the boy would have been stupid enough to not come see him about the book before class. "Detention, Mr Potter. Next time you are without supplies, direct your concerns to me, as your _Head of House_, or a prefect before the relevant class." He couldn't believe the boy hadn't brought this to him sooner.

He wasn't surprised that the room have become even quieter. He was surprised to hear Potter answer, "Yes, sir."

He sent the rest of the class to work then went to retrieve a book for Potter. He was glad that there were a few first year Potions books in the supply cupboard otherwise he would have had to go fetch his own from his private quarters. He dropped it in front of Potter as loudly as he could. He gazed over the room to make sure that the first years were following his instructions and saw something that made him extremely suspicious. Dudley Dursley had a Potions book; in fact, he had a brand new book. So why did Potter not have any book at all? He stared straight at Potter, trying to use Legilimency as he asked him straight out. "Tell me, Mr Potter. Why does your cousin, who lives at the same residence as you, have a brand new book, while you do not have a copy?"

Finally, the emerald eyes snapped up to meet his own. Instantly he was bombarded with images, the most prominent being that Potter was hiding something about the Dursleys. He probed a little harder – there – he dropped into a memory of Potter cowering on the ground while his uncle stood over him. "Freak, burden, worthless," each word was accompanied by a lash of a belt. The Potter in the memory couldn't have been older than eight, perhaps younger due to his small size.

Severus wrenched out of the memory, horrified. Yes, he had considered the idea that Potter, no Harry, had been abused but he had never considered that it might have been physical. He focused back on the conversation, promising himself he would think later, just in time to hear Harry defend his treatment by the Dursleys.

Keeping up the persona he had put forward all class so as not to alarm the boy, he decided to ask the obvious question. "Does that mean, Mr Potter, " Damn that Nott boy and his sense of emotions. He was peering between them like they were a puzzle and the last thing that boy needed was to find out that his friend was abused. "- Mr Nott, get on with your Potion. Potter will help you in a moment." Satisfied that Nott was doing as he was told, he continued to address Harry, " – that you do not have a book for any of your classes?" If that was the case, Severus was going to have to look into the orphan's fund and try to provide for Harry out of that. He would fund the boy's education himself; however, given the current political climate, he would also need to be careful about how much support he gave the scrap of the Boy Hero.

Harry did not answer, and Severus was afraid that he had realised what Severus had done. He barked at him and wasn't surprised when Harry jumped straight into an answer without planning it first. Severus knew it was a lie; Petunia had hated Lily and everything to do with Hogwarts. Why was the boy protecting them?

"As you have already said, Mr Potter. Repeating yourself conveys a lack of conviction; either believe what your are saying or do not say it. In other words, do _not_ lie to me." Severus bought his hands down on the desk on either side of the boy as he said the word not, and leaned in to emphasis his point. Harry's fearful reaction took the remains of his temper and he decided to leave it at that. He would get nothing out of scaring the boy.

He walked off to another table and corrected and critiqued their potion. Granger and Patil had made a flawless potion, though he was sure that was because of Granger. The rest of the Gryffindors had made dismal attempts, and he almost groaned at the thought of teaching them for five years. Thank God for OWLs. He walked slowly over to the Slytherin side of the room, assessing potential there.

"Does he hate me that much?" Severus didn't need mind-reading to know who they were talking about. He had heard it from many students over the years, and each time it hurt the same. He wasn't the person they should fear. Yes, he made them perform to perfection by intimidating them and challenging them, but they shouldn't fear him. The real monster was still out there; Severus could feel it. He would just have to make it clear to the boy that he didn't hate him; in fact, Severus could no longer describe what he felt about Harry James Potter.

His rebuke and correction of their Potion gained him a massive flinch from Harry, and he realised that thanks to his temper, he had a lot of work in front of him if he wanted to gain his trust. He was about to comment on Harry's fear when Longbottom's cauldron began to hiss angrily. He spun, intending to divert the splashes of potion but was too slow. He sighed, realising that Longbottom had probably added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire. He had written he warning in capital letters and pointed it out before they began but there was always one student who would miss the warning.

"Anyone who was splashed, go to the hospital wing. Granger, make sure they get there." He sent the most competent Gryffindor with the two boys who had been splashed, knowing that she would have the sense to ask for directions if she couldn't find it. He was surprised to see Dursley smiling smugly at the boy's plight. * "You – Dursley – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? * That's a detention for you as well, Mr Dursley." After all, every good Slytherin knew to have a back-up plan and if Harry didn't talk, perhaps Dursley would.

**So the next chapter contains Harry's visit to the infirmary and Snape's perspective. I hope that everyone is satisfied with my justification. One thing I will mention, is that the Dursley's will get theirs, it just won't be for a few chapters yet. And it may or may not involve Snape using his connections to the Malfoys to stir up trouble for them. :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all, so maybe RL isn't as stressful as I thought it was because apparently I have enough time to type and do homework. The pace will start to pick up a bit from the next chapter, and I am sorry to anybody who feels the last few chapters have been a bit repetitive. Thank you again for all the great reviews... Look out for the next chapter Sunday (so three days from now for anyone not running on Australia time)**

**Don't own, don't sue.  
**

Chapter Thirteen

_When Severus Snape made sure that Harry received his medical check, he expected scars from at least one beating; he expected the parchment stack to be thick. He didn't expect to find the boy had injuries, nor did he expect to find that Poppy hadn't seen such a bad case of neglect since he himself had been in school._

"Potter, stay behind." He wasn't surprised to see Harry nod. He was surprised to see Nott glance between him and Harry before seeming to debate leaving. He made a comment comparing Nott to a Gryffindor, hoping to get rid of him without having to bodily haul him out of the room. The boy had displayed very overprotective tendencies all week around Harry, and it was about time that he was reminded that that was Severus' job, not his.

He had to resist a smirk at the boy's cheeky comeback; it was surely going to be an interesting year if his first-years already felt safe enough to joke around with him. However, he had to get back to the problem at hand; making Harry Potter believe that all he wanted was Harry to be happy and safe, when the only emotion the boy had ever experienced from adult men was hate and rage.

"Mr Potter, I believe I promised you an end to our previous conversation. Now, without lying –" He couldn't resist growling this, as he hated lying above all else, especially when it was used to protect unworthy bastards, "- tell me why all your possessions are second-hand while your cousin has brand new possessions. Considering I know that the Potters left you a large inheritance and the Headmaster has been providing the Dursleys with a stipend for your care, I know that was not the issue." He watched Harry's eyes widen in surprise and caught them as they swung up in astonishment. Behind those eyes he could feel surprise, hurt, embarrassment, anger. The anger was only faint, but perhaps if Severus played on it, Harry would forget that he was meant to be keeping the abuse a secret. Then again, the last thing he wanted to do was turn Harry bitter, and from there to the Dark side.

Harry stuttered an answer and he decided to explain the circumstances to the boy. What he chose to do with that information would dictate how Severus approached the subject later. "This has been happening ever since you were placed with the Dursleys. In fact, you should not want for anything until you are out of school, even just living off of your parent's money." There, flickering behind the acceptance was the anger Severus had noticed. It was quickly replaced by hurt and, if Severus was not mistaken, turmoil that in any other eleven year old probably would have resulted in a lot of shattered glass wear. Instead, Severus watched Harry visibly rein his impulse in and return his attention to his teacher.

He took pity on the boy, quietening his tone and softening his body language ever so slightly. He wasn't surprised that the boy remained tense, expecting his personality to revert while he thanked Severus for his offer to check his finances. If those foul Dursleys had touched the boy's vault, he was going to make sure every Sickle was repaid.

He also remembered the need to reassure Harry that while he was not a nice man, and in fact would probably never be, he did not hate any of the Slytherins. "As for your conversation with Mr Nott during class, I don't hate any Slytherin, with one exception, that I will not mention here." He didn't want the boy to know about the Dark Lord and his loyalties just yet, especially since that while he was an exceptionally mature eleven year old, Harry was still a child who saw things in black and white. Shades of grey would just confuse him.

"There are some I don't particularly like;" Malfoy Snr, Phineas Nigellus Black, James Potter, Sirius Black and any of the more sadistic Death Eaters, "however, at the moment, you hardly feature on that list. Rest assured that Mr Nott is correct; there are very few people stupid enough to mess with any of my Slytherins. –" That idiot Fenrir was the last to try and he still twitched sometimes. Perhaps Severus had gone a little overboard on the torture, but he would not have children falling victim to a creature like that when they were under his protection. "- And I meant what I said at the opening speech; I want my House to be as close as any family. Which means that if you're hiding something, I need to know about it." Severus had said all this as quietly and softly as he would a lecture, and had leant back onto his desk to give the boy the illusion that he had space to think, perhaps to run if he wanted to. His wand was sitting up his sleeve, just above his hand, so if the next question startled the boy, he'd have it in an instant.

"Why do you not want to submit to a medical exam, Mr Potter?" He was blunt, hoping that his relaxed posture would ease the boy into answering him honestly but unfortunately, that was not to be. Harry tensed again as his question registered.

Harry looked him almost in the eye and delivered a lie that in other circumstances he might have even believed. However, given that Harry had been the only first-year not to avoid their strict instructions all this week, maybe he wouldn't have believed that Harry was worried because he had supposedly broken a rule.

He raised an eyebrow, realising that the boy was not going to fall into any traps, and would most likely avoid them through sheer will. He also realised that those victims who covered for their abusers had most likely either been threatened into silence or had tried to tell before and been ignored. Frustrated with the situation, he started to growl out a rebuke before stopping and realising that perhaps he just needed to convince Harry that lying to him was a bad idea. "Since you insist on lying to me, perhaps I will make you a deal. My mouthwash is famous among those Slytherins who chose to swear in my presence; it is quite an effective deterrent. So every time I find you lying to me, or another teacher, you will have your mouth washed for one minute, same as if you had sworn. Now, for the last time, why do you not want to see the nurse?" He watched, satisfied, as Harry swallowed nervously. He knew that Flint had been regaling the first years with tales of his punishments two nights ago, and his mouthwash would definitely have been mentioned by the Quidditch captain, who'd he'd had to reprimand for bad language quite often. He had devised a mouthwash recipe that while foul-tasting, was not likely to poison the idiot children. It combined Marmite, chilli powder and black coffee, and he'd never had a student that had resisted the taste. His mother had used a similar recipe on him, and he'd never sworn in the presence of others since.

He was surprised when Harry mulishly raised his eyes and stared just below his. So the boy was quick enough to figure out that Severus couldn't punish him for not talking as long as he wasn't lying. Fine, he'd just take him straight to Poppy and let her do a medical history. It wouldn't be had to figure out the details from that.

"Very well, Mr Potter. You owe me a check up with Madame Pomfrey. Grab your things and come with me." He held the door open and almost smirked at the comical site of Harry scrambling for his things. As the boy darted past him he realised that out in the hallway, Harry could very likely decide to run from his Head of House. He set his hand on the boy's shoulder, just in case. As other students usually did, Harry hung his head as they walked toward the Hospital Wing, looking for all the world like a chastised child.

It was as they were moving through the second-floor corridor that they encountered Dudley Dursley. As if he hadn't seen enough of the idiot during class. A mocking laugh from Dursley's direction drew his attention as Potter tensed. "Already in trouble are you, Scarhead? Wonder if you'll get expelled?" Severus drew his eyebrows together in consternation. Why on earth did that idea seem to appeal to the youngest Dursley? If his suspicions were correct and Harry was abused then surely the Dursley boy was at least scarred by the encounters. Unless, no, it wasn't possible that the boy himself was one of the abusers?

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr Dursley. Move along if you don't want to make it more." No matter the family situation, no Gryffindor should be stupid enough to start attacking a Slytherin in front of their Head of House. He noticed the other Gryffindor boys around Dursley seemed to decide to pull him away from the Professor and his captive, knowing that he didn't really need a reason to take more points.

"You seem to have such a loving family, Mr Potter." He decided to see if he could provoke a reaction from the boy. "Why exactly are you protecting them?"

He was surprised but not angry when Harry defiantly turned around and addressed him with his head up. He had to resist a smirk at the fact that he was only tall enough to address his chest without looking up though. "I'm not protecting them sir. I fell off the monkey bars, and hurt my ribs. Dudley and I have never got along, probably because he's an idiot and I'm a nerd. I'm not lying." The boy had injuries at the moment! Damn it all, why couldn't he have just been normal and got them treated. They were close enough to the hospital wing that he would let it slide, since Poppy would probably be able to handle the injuries more calmly than he would anyway. However, Harry was obviously lying, tense and flicking his eyes everywhere but in front of him.

"You owe me a minute for that lie, Mr Potter." He had made a deal, and he planned on sticking to it. He reached for Harry's shoulder again, ignoring the way Harry's eyes followed his hand until it was impossible to do so without turning his head. He used that hand to turn him around while informing Harry how unlikely his story was. He wasn't surprised to see Harry's eyes cloud in confusion at the technical words he used but he was surprised with Harry's answer.

"Sir, no offence," Severus made a note that he must teach Harry not to use that phrase if his next comment was likely to offend, "but what does it matter? As long as I have the books I need –" _which you don't_ "- and clothes to wear –" _you call them clothes, boy?_ "- does it matter what they look like?" He couldn't believe that Harry would have such low self-esteem to not care that he looked like a pauper. How could the Dursley's possibly have reduced the boy to being so grateful for anything he didn't care about the state of what he did have?

It seemed the only way he was going to get through to the boy was to use sharpness. "Do you like being the laughing stock of your year, Mr Potter?" He wasn't proud to see the boy shrink at the sound of his harsh tone, but it needed to be said. "Do you enjoy Draco Malfoy lording it over you because you don't have good clothes or good supplies? You can't possibly wish to spend the next eight months defending your lack of well made possession." He watched the boy intently, knowing that if he expressed no desire to avoid ridicule then Severus would have to recommend a Mind-Healer or Muggle psychologist. He was able to deal with most problems himself, but he had not studied mind-healing and did not want Harry to suffer due to his ineptitude.

He caught a mutter from Harry that sounded like "It wouldn't be that different from usual" and he felt something in his chest constrict. How dare a family of Muggles that had no idea about this boy's destiny and past reduce the prized son of Lily and James Potter to the state where he expected mistreatment. He snapped out a reprimand of the boy's muttering and waited for him to repeat himself louder. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by Poppy approaching and introducing herself to Harry. He curled his lip in displeasure, then reminded Poppy that he wished to see a full work-up and results. With a last direction to Harry, he left the infirmary abruptly.

His first stop was to the kitchens, to talk to his house-elf. After accepting the sandwich she had prepared for him, he asked her to keep a careful watch on how much Harry was eating and to report to him at the end of every day whether Harry had eaten a decent amount. If he hadn't, Severus was just going to have to drag him down to the kitchen's for a decent meal until he gained more weight. After receiving her swift acquiescence, he left the kitchens in search of Minerva. She would need to know his suspicions about Dursley.

He was distracted, however, by the buzz of an alarm in his pocket. It was one which Poppy had given all the Heads, so that she would be able to alert them to an injury in their House without having to physically contact them. He turned away from the Transfiguration corridor, heading back to the infirmary. When he arrived, he noticed the large stack of parchment and the troubled expression on Poppy's face. He also heard Harry repeat the lie he'd been given earlier.

When Poppy informed him that Harry would need to take it easy that afternoon, it gave him the perfect excuse to turn Harry's detention into a meeting. He pinned Harry with a glare at the mention of Skele-Gro, promising himself that he would inform Harry of the consequences of hiding injuries from him. He rolled his eyes as the boy flopped back onto the infirmary bed, hissing as he felt pain from the manoeuvre. The boy was obviously trying to avoid eye-contact with his Head of House, for all the good it would do him.

"No ma'am. I've had worse." Severus' anger instantly deflated at that comment. He had walked silently across to next to Harry, and the stack of parchment was filled with cramped handwriting, each line detailing a different injury. Most recently was a fractured rib, multiple welts, and enough bruises that the boy should have been covered head to toe. His weight and height were dangerously low, putting him below the 5th percentile.

"As I can see, Mr Potter." His comment made the boy shoot upwards into sitting position, forcing a pained yelp out of him as the sharp movement pained his rib.

"Stop doing that!" Severus quirked an eyebrow at the blatant disrespect, before realising that he had probably pushed the boy's reflexes a little too far to have approached him while he was lying down. When the boy glared at him while receiving the potion from Poppy, he was quick to realise that Harry wasn't going to be prepared for the taste. He shot his hand out and clamped it over the small boy's mouth before he could spit out any of the potion and addressed him in a bored tone.

"Swallow, Mr Potter. The sooner you do the sooner you can get the taste out of your mouth." He knew that would probably be significant motivation for swallowing the potion and so moved on. "And as for your previous comment, what exactly would you like me to stop?" He raised his eyebrow, hoping that the child still had the bravery to address him frankly.

The boy did reply, though he stared at his feet to do it. The comment about the cat collar bought a smirk to his lips, as it was one Minerva made quite often. Poppy's snort seemed to put the boy at ease, and Harry even managed a bit of smile. When he decided that humouring the boy would work in his benefit and said as much he was glad to see that Harry seemed to realise he was joking. The boy was certainly quick to pick up tells of emotion, Severus would give him that.

Catching Poppy's eye he realised that she would want to talk to him about her findings and so he let the boy go with a warning to take it easy, and a reminder to meet him in his office at seven. He hoped that letting the boy leave while conversation was relaxed would encourage the boy to believe that the meeting would go as well.

"Who looks after that boy, Severus? Whoever it is needs to be arrested." Poppy was outraged and reading down the list of injuries Harry had suffered, he wasn't surprised. Poppy was the champion of all abused children, and Harry was pitiful enough even without family problems.

"His relatives are the Dursley's of Surrey. Their son Dudley was Sorted into Gryffindor. He seems to be overweight and very spoilt, while Potter is, Potter is the picture of neglect and abuse." He sighed the last sentence, thinking back to the Welcoming Feast and his instant negative reaction. If only he'd looked past that to the reason for Harry's flinches, the boy might not have spent the entire week with a bruised rib that he obviously hadn't told anyone else about.

"And what do you plan on doing about this? That poor boy doesn't have a single injury that I would dismiss as a usual childhood occurrence." Poppy was scanning her copy of the list, shaking her head as she scanned the sheets. Severus flipped to the bottom of the stack, intending to see when Harry's oldest injury occurred. Poppy's gasp told him that she had already read the date he'd just found. January 1st, 1983. The boy had been three years old the first time he'd developed a suspicious bruise. He swore, cursing the day Vernon Dursley was born.

"I plan, Poppy, on reporting this to Dumbledore, then paying Mr and Mrs Dursley a visit. But first, I have to talk to Minerva about whether Dudley Dursley shows any signs of being a victim as well. I also have to see to Ha-Potter's detention this evening." He stumbled over the boy's name, too used to calling him Harry is his head and too shocked by the brutality of it to remember that he wasn't meant to show any favouritism.

"If you think I'm going to begrudge you calling Mr Potter Harry then you can't know me very well Severus. As for reporting it to Albus, ask him whether he checked on the boy at all during the years. This should have been obvious to anyone checking on the boy, especially with the other child being so obviously spoilt. And tell McGonagall that if she doesn't approach the Dursley boy, then I will. He needs to be on weight loss potions and on an exercise program." Severus nodded sharply, gathering up his copy of the record and turning sharply on his heel. If he wanted to talk to Dumbledore, now would be the best time.

He was almost to Dumbledore's office when he encountered the man in the corridor. "Ah, Severus. I've received an urgent message from the Ministry and I have to leave for London immediately. Perhaps we can postpone our meeting?" Severus scowled, and then nodded. After all, it seemed that Poppy had suspicions about Dumbledore's previous knowledge of Harry's care, and if so, he wanted to have a plan of action that didn't include Dumbledore if he didn't support removing Harry.

"Very well, Headmaster. I am free next Friday. I plan on re-scheduling Potter's meeting to straight after class on Friday afternoon; however, I can attend a meeting with you after that." Severus gave a neutral answer before turning away. Now all he had to do was find Minerva and he could spend the rest of the afternoon brewing potions, which would give him time to think. He was outside Minerva's door when he remembered that Harry had a meeting with her. He heard childish laughter from inside and realised that Minerva was probably busy regaling the boy with stories from his parents' school days. He turned toward the dungeon, wondering why thinking of James Potter didn't make his blood boil anymore. Perhaps it was the cautiously happy expression in Harry's eyes when he'd joked with him in the infirmary, or maybe seeing how young the boy looked in the oversized rags the boy used as pyjamas when he'd done a bed check last night. Somehow it was hard to hate the man who had died to keep this child alive. James Potter had cared for Harry, and now it was time for Severus to see to caring for Harry, since the guardians he'd had could only be classed as criminally negligent. But how he was going to help the child, he didn't know. Yet.

**Another question for the audience, relating to the pace of this story. How does everyone feel about the different viewpoints on the same events? I am trying not to do so again, but I felt that this just had to be done to show why Snape began to act out of character. So, the question is: love it, don't care, or hate it?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the reviews! I was astounded at the reaction. Since most of you have replied that you did not prefer the different viewpoints over multiple chapters. Therefore, I will not be writing switches like that. I will switch viewpoint, as this story can't be told from just one viewpoint. I will just make sure that it's within the same chapter and easier to follow. **

**Don't own; don't sue.**

**Next chapter will not be for about five days because I have been told off for writing this during class one too many times. :)  
**

Chapter Fourteen

_When Harry Potter heard the horror stories from Prefect Flint about Snape's detentions, he realised that Snape's was going easy on him. All Snape expected him to do was to talk. That couldn't be that hard, could it?_

"How did your meeting with McGonagall go, Harry?" Teddy asked as Harry entered the Slytherin Common Room before dinner.

"Great. She wanted to tell me about my parents because my relatives don't tell me much." Harry dropped into an armchair next to Teddy where he was sitting with Flint and Flint's friends. Harry swung his legs around so he was sitting across his chair sideways and looked at Teddy upside down.

"Your relatives didn't tell you about your parents? Why the hell not?" Teddy sound outraged on Harry's behalf. "That's almost criminal! How can they not tell an orphan about his dead parents?"

"Teddy, what has your mother told you about insulting people you don't know?" Flint's mocking tone sounded from where he sat, twirling his wand around his fingers.

"Not to do it out loud when I'm in respectable people's hearing but since I don't consider you respectable, that doesn't really apply here, does it?" Teddy shot back. Harry snorted, amazed at Teddy's daring.

Flint laughed and threw a cushion at Teddy. "That's rich coming from you, Theodore Nott!" Harry watched as Teddy debated about throwing the cushion back or not. "Don't even think about it, brat. I'm bigger and stronger than you, plus I know a hex that'll make that cushion chase you around all night." Flint seemed to have eyes in the back of his head.

Teddy stuck his tongue out in Flint's direction. "Anyway, Harry, that's wrong of your relatives. You have a right to know your parents."

"My relatives are a little wary of magic, Teddy. They didn't really want to acknowledge the existence of magic. So they didn't tell me about magic until I got my Hogwarts letter." Harry spoke quietly hoping that Teddy would not overreact.

"They what!" Teddy shouted. Harry and Flint both hissed at him to pipe down. "How can they not like magic when your aunt comes from a magic family and has two magic children?" Teddy finished his outburst quieter but what he said was just as scandalised.

"They didn't know that Dudley was going to be magic." Harry tried to justify why the Dursleys had avoided mentioning magic until forced to. "Dudley always blamed his accidental magic on me."

"Why would he do that? Magic's something to be proud of. He should have been proud of his gift." Harry recognised Teddy's tone; it almost sounded like when Malfoy was complaining about Muggle-borns.

"The Dursleys are just afraid of what they don't understand. After McGonagall and Snape came and explained everything they stopped being so against it," For Dudley at least. "I'm sure there are a lot of Muggle families that have the same problem." Harry watched Teddy mull this over than seem to concede the point.

"All right, next question. Why does your cousin act as if money grows on trees while you have, well, even you have to admit that your clothes don't look that good." Harry winced, wishing again that the Dursleys had told him the vault.

"Potter, may I remind you that you are in a room full of Slytherins. There is no good answer for this question." Flint spoke up and Harry realised that he wasn't as distracted as he seemed. "In fact, lets move this little conversation into the Prefect's study for some privacy." Here the Prefect stood and walked toward the boy's corridor. Teddy brushed himself off and stood as well, waiting for Harry. Harry swung his legs across and over to the ground. Harry walked with Teddy through to the entrance to the Prefect's study.

"Right, Potter, I'm going to ask once and once only. Are you abused by your relatives?" Flint sent a locking charm at the door behind Harry. Even if Harry had wanted to run away, he'd have been too shocked by the question.

"What? No. I mean, of course not!" Harry stuttered his way through a shocked denial.

"Oh, so you aren't skinny enough to be considered anorexic and you don't have clothes that even house-elves would burn them. And you didn't have bruises when you got here. Oh, and you don't stop yourself from being better than your cousin, I'm betting because your relatives want him to look better than you, even if you have to dumb yourself down. And-,"

"Enough Teddy." Flint interrupted Teddy's rant and Harry was glad for the momentary respite. "As you heard, Potter, there's too much evidence that you're abused for us to ignore. So either you go to Snape or we do. And if I have to go to Snape, rest assured I'll present it as shockingly as possible. Snape doesn't let anyone hurt his Slytherins, including themselves. And by not 'fessing up, you're hurting yourself." Flint actually seemed concerned and he had perched on the corner of one of the desks, across the room from Harry. Teddy was standing between them, still breathing hard and glaring at Harry.

"I can't tell. If I tell, then he'll go to the Dursleys and they'll just tell him that I'm a nasty little liar and that I've told that lie before. And he'll believe them-," Harry was cut off by a scoff from Flint.

"The day Snape believes Muggles over one of his Snakes is the day he gives up his job. Haven't you heard of Legilimency or Veritaserum? Snape's not some Muggle school teacher who doesn't know how to get information out of people. He will know if they're lying to him and he'll know if you're lying to him. Which you aren't." Flint seemed to truly believe what he was saying and Harry almost considered telling Snape everything. But what if he was wrong? What if Snape ignored him just because he was disobedient? Or what if Snape sent him to an orphanage? Logically, Harry knew that anything was better than the Dursleys, but he had been told so many horror stories about orphanages that he couldn't face the thought of maybe having to live in one.

"Harry, I know you don't believe us, and probably won't until Snape proves it to you, but he's really worried about you right now. In class today, something happened between you two didn't it? Something where it felt like he saw into your mind, right? Well that's what Legilimency is, and I think Snape was using it on you. I think he saw something that you were trying to hide, and he changed his opinion on you. Yes, he didn't like you but now, he's really concerned for you. And that means that you have to trust him to do things in your best interest; like stopping your relatives from abusing you." Teddy was quiet, which Harry appreciated. He didn't like being at odds with his new friends, even if he was starting to trust their opinion of Snape. But everyone the Dursleys knew had a good opinion of them and they were still evil. So Harry wasn't going to trust Snape until he knew he could, preferably after Snape had done something more than try to humiliate him during class and threaten him with a mouth-soaping.

"So am I going to Snape after dinner or are you, Potter?" Flint stood up after the boys heard the bell for dinner.

"I've got detention with him anyway, Flint. He's already said he wants to talk to me instead of put me to work, so I'll tell him then," Harry said as he followed the other boys out of the Prefect's study.

"You better, Harry. If you haven't told him, and trust me I'll know; I'm going to tell him in my meeting next week." Teddy had calmed down but he still wasn't completely satisfied.

"You're going to tell me what in your meeting next week, Mr Nott?" Harry didn't want to admit that Snape appearing behind them was a blessing but he knew that it would stop Teddy and Flint from mentioning anything; since they said they'd give him a chance to do so first.

"Something that Harry would have probably told you anyway, Professor." Harry ducked his head away from Snape's piercing look, trying not to look like he was keeping a secret.

"Is that so Mr. Nott? I'll be interested in finding out whether Mr. Potter has indeed told me what you are both talking about. Prefect Flint, could you please deliver this missive to Mr. Dursley of Gryffindor? He will be serving his detention with Mr Filch." Flint nodded and took the piece of parchment from the Professor.

"Why don't you just use an owl sir?" Flint apparently knew Snape well enough to question him without consequence, though Harry couldn't imagine ever being that brave. In his experience, adults hated it when you questioned them.

"Because, Prefect Flint, I want you to introduce yourself to Mr. Dursley. He has seen fit to make himself a nuisance to certain first years and I wish for him to be reminded that in Slytherin the upper years take care of our House." Snape smiled grimly and Harry shivered at the nasty smile Flint gave in return.

"Of course, Professor Snape. May I ask which Firstie is having problems with this Dursley boy?" Flint sent a suspicious look Harry's way.

"I believe I will keep that to myself for now. Perhaps you can ask the two first years you've befriended." By now they had reached the stairs leading to the Entrance Hall and Snape slowed so that the boys could pass in front of him. Harry jumped as Snape's hand came down on his shoulder. Harry turned to face him. "Mr. Potter, I expect you to actually eat this meal, if you please. The house-elves become distressed when you leave food on your plate…I think they consider it an insult."

Harry's eyes widened as he realised that Snape had been watching him eat. Even Teddy, who was sitting right next to him, hadn't noticed that he dished food onto his plate but didn't eat much of it. He just couldn't fit that much food in, what with not eating much at all at the Dursley's. "I'm sorry sir. I just don't have much of an appetite."

Snape nodded and presented him with a Potions vial. "This is a stomach-expanding potion that is often used with patients who have been starved. It will allow you to eat more than you usually do. You should take one spoonful in a glass of pumpkin juice with every meal. Drink the juice while you eat, whenever you start to feel too full." A scuffle behind them made Snape turn. "Preston, Hocking, stop that immediately!" Snape walked toward the two boys, leaving Harry alone.

"Come on, Harry! Or are stairs too challenging for you all of a sudden?" Harry laughed as Teddy's voice sounded down the stairs.

"I think you're looking in the mirror again, Teddy. Or am I mistaken when I remember you getting trapped in that trick stair on Wednesday?" Harry asked as he ran up the stairs.

"Potter, what part of take it easy was too hard for you to understand?" Snape's voice bellowed behind him.

"Sorry sir. Forgot I guess." Harry turned and offered his Head of House a shy smile before Teddy latched onto him and pulled him past a group of Gryffindors into the Great Hall for dinner.

************************************************************************

After dinner Harry made his way toward Snape's office at a leisurely pace. He still had fifteen minutes until his detention but he really didn't want to be late. As he walked he thought about all that had happened that day. He couldn't believe that it was just that morning when no one had known about the Dursley's. Now Snape, Teddy and Flint all knew that something wasn't right at his home. And Madame Pomfrey probably knew as well.

As for Dudley, well he hadn't exactly had a good day either. After he'd been awarded a detention in Potions, Harry had had the privilege of watching McGonagall dressing him down when he'd come to complain about Snape. Harry was saving that memory for a rainy day to have a good laugh over. Then at dinner, well, let's just say that Harry was never going to get on Flint's bad side. He could be scary and he'd turned all of that on Dudley at dinner.

Harry almost thought about telling Flint he was the boy being bullied by Dudley. Flint and Teddy both seemed to have taken the idea of House pride to the extreme. Even with Slytherins they didn't like very much, such as Malfoy, Teddy was protective to the extreme. When the Ravenclaws had avoided sitting next to them in History, and told Harry that "they wouldn't sit next to backstabbers", Teddy had ripped them a new one, even if he believed that the Houses would never get along.

By now Harry had reached Snape's office door. He still had five minutes before his detention but he figured that early was better than on time. He knocked quietly on the door, hoping the Professor was in.

"In the classroom, Potter. Come in and be quiet until seven." Professor Snape's voice sounded from the open door down the corridor and Harry walked in the room to find Snape bottling a potion. He took a seat across the aisle from Snape's station, perching on a stool and leaning his head on the table. He wasn't tired, per se, but the emotional turmoil of trying to decide what to tell people when they asked about the Dursley's was starting to drag on him.

"Tired, Mr Potter?" Snape spoke without looking at him, and Harry found that it was less intimidating than when he pinned him with those black eyes.

"No sir." He had barely finished saying this when he yawned. "Or maybe I am," he admitted sheepishly.

"The Skele-Gro Potion that you consumed earlier saps quite a lot of your energy to help you heal; I am not surprised that you're feeling the effects. In a usual detention I would expect you to be here until ten o'clock, however, tonight I will be letting you go at nine." Snape turned away from the potion as he finished sealing the bottles and studied Harry.

"Apart from your punishment for lying earlier, I have not set a particular task for this detention. According to Mr. Nott you have something you wish to tell me, and there are a few things I wish to discuss with you anyway. As they are of a somewhat pressing urgency, they cannot wait until your meeting with me next Friday." Harry gulped at the reminder of his appointment with Snape's mouthwash. He almost regretted eating dinner.

Snape walked across to the supply cupboard and reached a bottle down. "Stand over by the sink, Mr. Potter." Harry walked over to the sink, knowing that he had to accept any punishment given as stoically as possible.

Snape measured a spoonful of the mixture out onto a spoon. "Open up." Harry opened his mouth and let Snape place the mixture on his tongue. Instantly he was overwhelmed by the foul taste. It was bitter and spicy at the same time and he felt his eyes start to water. "One minute."

All Harry could think was yuck, yuck, yuck, and he didn't notice that he bobbed up and down on the balls of his feet in agitation. He did notice Snape place his hand on his shoulder, keeping him still. Snape's other hand came to rest under Harry's chin, supporting his chin. Harry knew that if he tried to spit the mixture out, Snape would stop him. "30 seconds." The minute stretched out and Harry wondered if it was ever going to end. Harry knew that he was never, ever going to lie to Snape again.

"Alright, you can spit it out now." Snape's hand spun him around toward the sink and Harry spat the mixture out. He thought about reaching for the tap but wasn't sure if it was allowed. "Rinse, Mr. Potter. I'm sure you're learnt your lesson."

Harry barely resisted diving for the tap, rinsing his mouth much slower than he wanted to. He rinsed for about a minute when Snape stopped him. "That's enough. I trust I won't have to do that again?"

"No sir. Nuh uh, not ever." Harry didn't notice when his speech slipped from his usual politeness.

"Very well Mr. Potter. We'll go through to my office now." Snape gestured towards the door connecting his office to his classroom and Harry started to walk over to it. "What did Mr. Nott seem so insistent you tell me?"

Harry glanced back over his shoulder, wondering if he could lie and get away with it. Flint's warning about being surrounded by Slytherins rang in his memory. No, another lie right after a punishment would be a bad idea.

"Teddy wanted me to tell you about the Dursley's. He thinks that they aren't treating me right," Harry said as he walked through the door into Snape's office. He paused, curious about the jars on the walls. Then he realised that they contained little animals. He made a disgusted face and looked back at Snape.

"Take a seat, Mr. Potter. As for Mr. Nott's suspicions, are they true?" Harry sat in the chair that Snape indicated and had to resist a noise of surprise when Snape gripped the other chair on the same side of the desk and positioned it facing him.

"Maybe. He didn't really offer any suspicions." Harry picked at a thread on his sleeve. "Mostly just evidence."

"Like the fact that you are severely underweight and appear to be suffering the effects of malnutrition?" Snape leaned back in his chair and Harry felt the black gaze fall on him.

"Well, yeah."

"Why is that? I hardly doubt it's because of a lack of food, given the size of your cousin."

Harry looked around the room rather than answer Snape. "No answer, Harry? Very well, I'll tell you what I think. I think that your relatives denied you food just like they denied you access to proper supplies. And I think they physically abuse you, probably your Uncle from the severity of injuries you've received." Harry snapped his head up and glared at Snape, only just avoiding eye contact.

"If you already know, why bother asking?"

"Because, Harry, if you don't tell me yourself, I can't tell anyone else and get the Dursley's punished." Harry spared a second's shock to the fact that Snape was calling him by his first name before reacting.

"You can't tell anyone! If you tell someone, then they'll tell the Dursley's and I'm not an idiot; they told me not to tell and personally, Uncle Vernon can be one hell of a scary guy!" Harry leaped to his feet, almost crashing into Snape.

"Stop!" Snape reached out and steadied Harry, releasing him when he jerked back. "Harry, calm down." Snape sighed and pulled out his wand. Harry watched him warily but he only used it to summon a potions vial.

"I won't tell anyone yet. If I can resolve the issue without Dumbledore or the authorities, then it will go no farther than this room. If not, well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Snape had leaned forward and gripped Harry's wrist, tugging him toward the chair.

"Sit." Harry sat, watching Snape. Snape almost seemed to regret alarming him. But Harry couldn't tell him if he was going to make a fuss; he couldn't.

"No offense sir, but the last time someone tried to 'resolve the issue', I didn't exactly come out of it well." Harry almost managed a sneer but it was ruined by his pained gasp.

"What's wrong?" Snape eyes scanned him and Harry silently pointed to his previously fractured rib. "Silly boy, you've probably knocked it in all this fuss. Did I or did I not tell you to take it easy?"

Harry glared, trying to silently remind Snape that if he hadn't got Harry so worked up, he wouldn't have had such a reaction.

"Would you rather go to Madame Pomfrey or let me take a look at it? We won't be able to dose you with Skele-Gro with one dose already in your system. It'll have to be taped." Harry panicked as he realised that if he went to the nurse, she would see the scars on his back.

"You sir."

"All right, off with your shirt then. Mind you Potter, this might hurt, since I'm not allowed to hand out pain medication without Madame Pomfrey's consent." Snape stood, and walked toward his supply cabinet, obviously giving Harry some privacy. Harry quickly attempted to pull his jumper off over his head, but was stopped by the twinge in his ribs. He gritted his teeth in preparation for doing it quickly when Snape turned around and spotted his dilemma.

"Don't even think about it. That's why your rib hadn't started healing yet. Pull your arms out one at a time then take it off." When Harry struggled with that Snape swept over to him. "Here, you silly boy, let me help."

Harry froze dumbly in shock as Snape began to help him with his jumper but a growl of impatience had him following Snape's directions. It still hurt a little bit, but not nearly as much as removing his jumper the usual way would have. "Now, are you able to undress unassisted from here?" Snape smirked at this comment and Harry was sure that he was mocking him for his inability to remove his jumper without help.

"Yes, sir." Harry quickly removed his school shirt, avoiding looking at Professor Snape.

"How much did Madame Pomfrey say you weighed?" Snape sounded angry and Harry noticed that his eyes were glittering.

"28 kilos, sir. Why?" Harry looked up curiously, wary of the way Snape looked.

"Because I have a feeling that the majority of that is muscle and you are much more undernourished than we first believed. Tell me, and this time I will demand an answer, how much do you eat on an average day at your relatives?" The glitter in Snape's eyes increased as Harry hesitated, unsure of how to answer.

"Um, well, I usually eat some bread, maybe some cheese. I'm a really fussy eater, sir."

"Do you want another mouth washing, Mr. Potter? Lies of omit are as bad as outright lies and usually just as obvious. Now, on an average day, how much do you eat?" Snape's voice was clipped with impatience.

"Um, usually a couples of slices of bread, and a hunk of cheese sir. If I'm good I sometimes get leftover bacon from breakfast." Some of the closest vials rattled ominously and Harry watched, fascinated as Snape visibly reined in his anger.

"And if you're bad?"

"I didn't, well, I didn't get anything." Harry flinched as Snape's eyes flashed.

"They fed you nothing? And what exactly did you have to do to be considered bad?" Snape picked some bandages up off of the desk and indicated that Harry should turn around. Harry hesitated, unsure of turning his back on Snape when he was so angry. "Turn, Mr. Potter, I have to examine your rib."

Harry looked up at Snape, trying to judge his temper. "Mr. Potter, while I am perhaps a little angry at your treatment, it is not you that I am angry at. I would never take my temper out on you unless you had done something to deserve my ire and it would never be physically. And trust me when I say that you have done nothing wrong here. Now, turn around."

Harry turned around slowly, flinching when Snape hissed angrily. Harry felt Snape push gently on his injured rib and wondered at the fact that while it hurt, Snape was being as gentle as possible. He felt a finger trace one of his scars, the really bad one that he'd gotten on Dudley's ninth birthday and tensed even further. The finger withdrew and Snape's hand returned to probing his ribs. That was the scar from the time Uncle Vernon had been so angry he'd hit Harry with the buckle of the belt, leaving a welt that had become infected. Harry was glad that he always seemed to heal from the impossible without too much fuss; he had no idea what would have happened if he'd been any sicker than he was.

"Is there anything you'd like to ask of me, Mr. Potter? I realise that the questions I'm going to ask will be difficult for you and perhaps we can work on a reward system. For every question you answer me honestly and completely, I will answer one of yours." Snape spoke quietly while beginning to bandage his ribs.

"How come you know how to strap ribs, sir?" Harry began with the obvious, wondering if he would be allowed to ask three questions, since Snape had already asked three.

"I went through a period of time when I was receiving quite a few injuries. I learnt to doctor myself rather than spend inordinate amounts of time with Madame Pomfrey." Harry was surprised at the level of disclosure Snape gave and he realised that Snape really was going to answer any questions he asked. "My next question, Mr. Potter, is how many times did your uncle use a belt or another object to hit you?"

"How'd you know it was my uncle?" Harry asked quickly.

"Answer the question and then I'll answer yours."

"Once or twice a year… It was only after I did accidental magic." Harry watched Snape over his shoulder, noting the care Snape was taking to bandage it perfectly.

"I knew it was your uncle because the injuries you have are too severe to have been inflicted by a female. Also, women tend to favour passive aggressive assaults, like starvation or neglect of basic needs." Here Snape raised his eyebrow at Harry and Harry bristled at the implication that Snape believed his Aunt had done that. Not that she hadn't starved and neglected him but he didn't know why Snape had to ask if he already knew. "And what about at other times? I doubt your uncle just one day decided to use a belt on you."

Harry looked at Snape, who was now in front of him. The onyx eyes travelled upward to meet his and held his gaze. Unlike earlier that morning, Harry didn't feel like he was being read. Snape merely held his gaze for a moment and then returned his attention to the bandage.

"He hit me the first time when I was three. That was when I made Dudley's toys float to amuse him. He didn't use the belt until I was five." Harry spoke quietly, perturbed by Snape's quietness. For a man who usually always looked angry, this seemed like him being kind.

Snape nodded, and finished with his bandage. "Your question, Harry?"

"Why were you in Diagon Alley over the holidays? On my birthday?" Harry suddenly remembered seeing the Professor when they'd gone to get their school supplies.

"Dumbledore had some business that he wished for me to complete for him at Gringotts and I also had business in Muggle London." Snape gestured to Harry's shirt and he reached for it.

"What did you expect to be your most enjoyable subject when you came to Hogwarts?" Snape sat back down in the chair he had taken earlier, still avoiding putting the desk between them.

"Potions or Transfiguration, sir." That was until Snape had humiliated him so thoroughly.

"Ah, then I suppose you no longer think you'll enjoy Potions?" Snape seemed genuinely interested as Harry finished redoing his tie and sat down.

"Well…" Harry didn't know how to phrase his next sentence.

"Honesty, Harry, is more highly valued than tact. In truth, I didn't mean for you to struggle with those questions. I assumed that since Professor McGonagall had told me that you were looking forward to my class, you would have studied ahead. She also told me that you had done so for her class." Snape clicked his fingers and a House-Elf appeared at his side.

"Tea for two, please." The House-Elf nodded and disappeared.

"I did want to study sir, but I couldn't ask Teddy for his book or he would have wanted to know where mine was..." Harry trailed off, hoping the Professor would catch his drift.

"And I'm sure he'd already noticed the state of your other possessions." Snape finished his thought for him.

"Yes sir. What was your favourite subject at school sir?"

"Potions and Defence against the Dark Arts. I went on to acquire a Mastery in Potions which pleased my teacher no end." Snape answered his question easily as the tea set popped into existence. "How are your relationships with your fellow Slytherins developing?"

"Well apart from Malfoy being a prat…Sorry sir, I know you like him." Harry tensed when he remembered that Malfoy had boasted that Snape was his godfather.

"I am aware that Draco can be quite hard to deal with." Snape's lips had curled up into a smirk.

Harry grinned, and took his cup from Snape. "If he's not careful, Flint's probably going to dunk him in a toilet. He's annoying the upper years. They don't like how, um, arrogant he is."

"I am aware of that. Flint has been warned that any problems are to be bought to me before they become issues." Snape took his tea with cream but no sugar, Harry noticed.

"The Gryffindors all seem to hate us straight off. None of them except for Neville and Hermione want to talk to us. Why do they not like our House?" Harry thought that Snape might be the best to answer this question, since when he'd asked McGonagall the same one she had brushed him off.

"The other Houses perceive our House as one that produces Dark wizards and people of low morals. As such, they train their children to believe the same things. Then when those children are sorted into other Houses they already have prejudice against Slytherin." Snape explained this in a level tone of voice. However, Harry could see that Snape's eyes were glittering with outrage again.

"That's stupid. They can't say we're all Dark wizards when some of us are only eleven. We don't even know any hexes yet," Harry said.

"I know, Harry. But prejudice is rarely rational." Snape drained his cup of tea and stood. He waited for Harry to copy him then walked away, motioning for Harry to follow him. "I believe that we will finish tonight by making a few potions that I imagine will interest you."

Harry nodded and perched back on his stool in the classroom. "We will be making a Burn Heal and a Bruise Balm tonight. The instructions are on the table." Harry picked up the papers that Snape had indicated. "Oh, and Mr. Potter, I will be making a trip to your residence to talk to your uncle. Your circumstances cannot be allowed to continue." Harry sighed and didn't bother looking up.

Maybe Teddy was right and Snape was trustworthy but even if he wasn't, Harry had the feeling he would be too stubborn to deter anyway. As for this detention, Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Snape had been, well, nice. Or as nice as he was ever going to be. Did that mean that he was going to continue being nice? Or should Harry be waiting for the other shoe to drop? He shook his head in confusion, hearing the Professor snort.

"Mr Potter, while I am sure this Potion appears complicated, it is hardly difficult enough to warrant such confusion. May I ask why you are suddenly distracted?" Harry began chopping his ingredients while thinking how best to answer the question.

"If you do not wish to answer, I will respect that. As for one issue I haven't cleared with you, I realise now that I did not make clear enough terms on our deal concerning lying." Harry tensed, thinking that he was sure to get the short end of the stick.

"You may have noticed that I allowed you to ignore my question before our trip to the hospital wing earlier?" Here the Professor paused, obviously waiting for an answer.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, but I didn't want to lie, and I didn't -" His teacher held up a hand, silencing him instantly.

"I created this deal so that you could be forewarned. Every Slytherin is under the same terms. If I catch you lying to my face, I will wash your mouth out. However, if you chose to exercise some cunning and evade answering, I cannot punish you for a trait that is encouraged in this House. The only time I will demand an answer is if the question regards your personal safety. At that time, I will punish you for lying if you do so, but I will also not relent until I receive a satisfactory answer. If you deliberately put yourself in danger, then I will be having words with you. Above all else, Slytherins are taught to be survivors. You can't survive by hurting yourself, Harry."

Here Snape put a hand over his, stopping him from cutting. Harry looked up, meeting the coal black eyes unwillingly, scared that Snape would delve into his mind again. "You are also quite safe meeting my eyes when you are calm, Harry. What happened in Potions is rare, and will not happen again. I did not deliberately attempt to Legilimise you, merely attempting to gauge your emotions; you were simply subconsciously trying to show me what I saw. Your own mind sent the images out to me and I did not have my mental barriers high enough to stop it."

Harry felt his eyes widen in shock. "How did I send those images out sir?"

"You were panicking about them were you not?" Snape moved off again, letting Harry continue work. Harry nodded silently then realised that Snape wasn't looking at him.

"Yes sir. You sounded like you already knew the answer, and well, I've told you that I don't want Uncle Vernon to know that anyone else knows." Harry felt a tremor of fear go through him as he realised that Uncle Vernon was going to know. He was going to get him; he'd stop him from coming back to Hogwarts...

"Potter! Breathe, damn it. That's right, in, out, in, out. Just breathe." Harry felt fuzzy and realised that he'd probably passed out. He felt a glass being pressed to his lips and struggled weakly. "Steady, Harry. It's just a calming draught; it'll make you feel better." Snape's voice was calm and reassuring, making Harry feel a little silly for freaking out. He swallowed the potion as Snape tipped the vial up, making sure he drank it all.

Harry felt his eyelids growing heavy and began to struggle anew. Yes he trusted Snape now but that didn't mean he wanted to fall asleep in front of him.

"Hush, Potter. I don't doubt you're going to fall asleep, so sleep. I'll make sure you find your way back to your dorm." Harry almost missed the end of the sentence as he drifted off to sleep.

*****************************************************************************************************

What he didn't stay conscious to see was Professor Snape run a hand through his hair in frustration after lowering the boy to the ground. He had hoped that if Potter did decide to break down, it was with anger. That he knew how to deal with. Panic so strong the boy passed out from a panic attack was not his forte. Rising from his crouched position on the ground, he froze all the potions then levitated the boy upward. He used a secret entrance into the dorms to put the boy to bed, feeling glad when there were no other first years around to witness Harry being bought back unconscious.

He left the boy a note explaining what had happened and telling him to see Madame Pomfrey if he felt another panic attack coming on then left. He wasn't surprised to see Flint and Nott standing outside the door waiting for him.

"He's fine. Just overtired and stressed. Leave him be and act normal tomorrow. He'll probably be a bit embarrassed." With that Severus exited the dorms, scolding a few first years who were late in making their way back to the dorms. What was he going to do with that boy?

**So reactions? Comments? Criticisms? **


	15. Chapter 15

**In celebration of this story being favourited for the 100th time, I decided to post this early. I can probably blame my muse for this as well, as she has stolen my homework diary and is holding it hostage until I finish typing Chapter Seventeen. Some of you may have noticed that I have posted a poll on my profile; answers to this will feed my muse, which means that while my homework will suffer, I'll probably update sooner. So, prevent me from going to uni, check out the poll! :)**

**On a completely unrelated note: Who saw the new trailer for New Moon featuring Jacob Black? Let me hear a whoop if you can't wait until the 20th of November! Whoo! Of course, I probably won't see it until the first week of December because Australia likes being a week behind our American friends.**

**Don't own so please don't sue. I kind of need the money for Uni next year...**

Chapter Fifteen

_When Professor McGonagall complained in the staff room about Harry's reluctance to study, Professor Snape didn't expect to want to be able defend the scrap of a boy in his care. But he did._

"It just doesn't make sense!" Severus snapped his head up in shock at the loud outburst from Minerva. She had been using one of the tables in the staff room to mark first-years work and had been quiet since she had entered straight after classes.

"What, pray tell, do you not understand, Minerva?" Severus drawled from his seat in an armchair nearby. He had been perusing a Potions journal before dinner. He had a meeting with Theodore Nott after dinner and he was attempting to remember whether the Nott's had declared their loyalties after the death of Nott Snr. If they had decided to continue to follow the Dark Lord, then Severus had his work cut out for him. Everyone who had some semblance of sense knew that there was going to be another war; that the Dark Lord wasn't truly gone. As such, Severus planned on preventing any of his Slytherins from falling into his trap. None of his Slytherins would become Death Eaters if he could help it.

"I don't understand why a bright boy like Harry has such horrible scores on his assessments. I've quizzed them twice since the start of term and both times Harry's received miserable scores. But in class, he's the first one to put his hand up with an answer and he's usually right. He's even better if he doesn't have to answer me with all eyes on him. Why on earth don't his tests reflect that?" A House-Elf appeared next to her and passed her a cup of her favourite tea. She accepted it, stood, and walked over to the chair next to Severus. She sunk into it with a groan.

"I have had similar reports from other teachers. Apparently the boy does not perform well under pressure." Severus thought back to the complaints he'd received from Filius and Pomona, as well as his own experience with the boy. Once he'd been given his Potions book, the boy had spent hours on Saturday reading it until Severus had banished him outside for some sun. The next day Severus had seen him reading his Transfiguration book at dinner, and he had obviously spent some time doing so. Why then would his scores be so low?

"He certainly studies a lot. In fact, he came to me today asking if there were any supplementary readings for Transfiguration. He's read the textbook cover to cover, Minerva. He should be doing fine."

"Well he isn't. The only other first-year I have who is performing this badly is Dudley Dursley. And I know that's lack of trying; the boy hasn't lifted a book since he arrived." Severus had already heard complaints about Dudley Dursley, from Minerva and the other teachers. Apparently the boy had shown no inclination to learn and had even been caught bullying other boys into doing his homework.

"Perhaps Potter doesn't wish to outshine his cousin?" Severus had a flash of suspicion as he made this comment. Harry had mentioned not wanting to anger his uncle, and it was obvious that Petunia and her vile husband favoured their son over their nephew. Could it be possible…

"Severus, are you listening to me?" Minerva broke into his thoughts and he met her eyes sheepishly. "You looked like you were trying to put something together."

"Minerva, have you noticed anything suspicious about the Dursley boy?" Severus questioned, instead of answering a potentially difficult question.

"Well, it depends on what you mean Severus. Have I noticed that the boy is lazy and rude compared to his over-polite cousin? Yes. Have I noticed that Poppy wants me to put him on weight loss potions while she is helping you bulk Harry up? Yes. Oh, and have I noticed that he is naturally a bully and seems to enjoy taunting his cousin the most? Well, of course I have, I have eyes." Minerva's tone was disparaging, and she had obviously taken insult to his question.

She sighed when Severus didn't answer. "Oh, I'm sorry, Severus, I've just had a frustrating day. The Weasley twins are determined to discover if there's anything interesting under Quirinus' turban and the first years are still trying to work out hierarchy. I have the Weasley boy and Dursley both competing for attention and I've never had to take points from my own first years this early in the year. I don't want there to be any mystery around Harry but I've no doubt there is. They were the worst type of Muggles when we left him there and I doubt much has changed."

Here she looked pleadingly at Severus. "Tell me I'm wrong, please. Tell me that Harry has had a perfectly fine childhood and he's just diabetic or something. Tell me that that sweet boy isn't one of your abuse cases, Severus. He's already been through too much."

He shook his head as he answered. "And yet life is never fair, is it Minerva? Yes, Ha-Potter shows signs of having suffered from child abuse. The only things wrong with him are because his relatives are cruel bigots. He's too small by half and anaemic to boot. Luckily for the Dursley's, that's easily corrected with Potions, but I really would like to talk to the Dursley's about proper nutrition; such as exactly how much to feed children." Severus let his lip curl in disgust as he realised that neither Dursley child was receiving proper nutrition.

Minerva snorted. "We definitely have to do a home visit in that case. I want to see those Muggles cringe when you draw your wand on them."

"Who said I was going to curse them? Maybe I was just going to forewarn them that I will not tolerate Potter being harmed." Severus smiled evilly, watching Minerva grin back.

She sobered quickly. "Did they really hurt him?"

"His first injury at their hands was when he was three. He's shown sign of malnutrition since he was five." Severus let his eyes wander over the other staff in the road. No one was paying attention to their conversation but this wasn't where he wanted to hold this particular conversation. "Perhaps we should take this conversation outside. So we aren't overheard." Severus indicated the rest of the room with his head.

"Of course. Actually I'm on lake duty in ten minutes." Minerva stood and pointed her wand at her pile of marking. It collected neatly and floated slowly over to her. She grasped the pile and turned toward the door. Severus stood smoothly and crossed the room, holding the door for Minerva.

"Thank you. I noticed that your Slytherins are rather bookish this year."

"Yes, they are quite studious. In fact, I think Filius has been cheated out of a few Ravens. Your Granger is quite smart when she isn't trying to impress. And Potter has already read all of his textbooks. Except his Potions book of course." Severus commented with a wry smile.

Minerva barked out a laugh. "Hermione has very successful parents so I'm not surprised she wants to succeed. And why is it obvious that Harry hasn't read the Potions book? He was so eager to have that class I'm surprised that he didn't finish it on the train." Minerva glanced at Severus as they walked across the Entrance Hall.

"Apparently the Dursley's didn't see fit to provide Mr. Potter with a Potions textbook." Severus' lip curled and one of the Hufflepuffs sitting on the steps of the Castle gasped.

"They what? How can they have not bought him a book? It was in the letter that he _must_ have everything on the list." Minerva sent a stinging hex toward a boy and girl who were kissing on the steps.

"A little subtlety, please, Michaels, Green." They yelped and walked quickly away from the stern Deputy Headmistress.

"Everything he has is second-hand, Minerva. They apparently were using the stipend for spoiling Dudley. I am in the process of checking his fault to make sure they haven't tampered with it." Severus wasn't surprised to see Minerva's calculating expression. "It'd be easier to process if I could get my hands on his key."

"Well, I have it. I hold all the orphan's keys for Albus. I'll get it to you by Friday." Severus nodded his thanks. By this time they were approaching the lake and Severus could see a large group of first year boys.

"That looks like trouble." As Severus pointed, a boy's yelp rang out. Severus drew his wand, noticing Minerva ready hers in the corner of his eye. They picked up their pace and moved toward the group. Severus spotted a mixture of Snakes and Lions and assumed they were fighting based on House. Therefore he was surprised to see Harry curled on the ground as Draco and Dursley both trained their wands on him. He had a blood nose and was rolling away from a stinging hex as Severus clamped his hand down on Draco's shoulder.

"Hey, oh, hello Professor." Draco tried to cover what he had just been doing and Severus raised an eyebrow at him. "We were just playing around, sir."

"I'm sure, Mr. Malfoy. Twenty points from Slytherin for attacking a fellow student." Minerva had come up behind the Dursley boy and grabbed his shoulder as well. By silent agreement they decided to let each other deal with their own House.

"Five points from every Gryffindor present, so you, Mr. Dursley and Mr Weasley, Mr Finnegan, Mr. Thomas and Mr Brooks. Shame on you for such cowardly actions." Minerva turned her tight-lipped displeasure on Dursley's ear, taking a tight grip that almost made Severus wince in sympathy. He lost that feeling as Harry stood. The boy winced as he rose from the ground, blood covering the lower half of his face from his blood nose.

"Mr. Malfoy, report to my office for a detention at 7 o'clock tomorrow night. Come prepared to write lines. The rest of my Slytherins, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, go to your dorms and stay there. You are now grounded until the weekend. If you can't make the right choice in sensible pastimes, then I'll take the choice from you." The boys scrambled to obey, though Draco knew well enough to not leave yet. "You are grounded for a week and a half, Draco. Do not disappoint me again."

Draco flushed in embarrassment, obviously hating himself for getting caught. "Yes sir," he said as he walked away.

Severus turned his attention to Harry, retrieving his handkerchief from his pocket and passing it to the boy.

"Hold it to your nose and tilt your head forward, Mr. Potter." Harry had a wary look on his face and Severus realised that Harry was probably waiting to be punished. If the Dursley's truly did favour their son, he doubted that Harry would come out of any confrontations without punishment. Minerva came up behind the boy after finishing with Dursley, and Harry tensed.

"A detention for the bullies and points from the observers should suffice, should it not, Professor Snape?" Minerva spoke softly, eyes on Harry. Severus had no doubt that she had probably noticed Harry's extreme reactions to people.

"It will do, Professor McGonagall. I believe that Mr. Potter will not require a visit to the hospital wing, so I can take this from here, thank you." Severus tried not to sound clipped but he knew his voice was a little too harsh when Harry raised his head.

"Head down, Mr. Potter. Of course Severus. I don't want to miss the rest of our conversation, however since now is not a good time, perhaps after dinner?" Minerva put her hand on Harry's head to make him drop his eyes as she spoke.

"I have meetings with my Snakes after dinner, Minerva. Before breakfast tomorrow would be a better time." Severus sent a warming charm at Harry as he shivered, well aware that the boy was only in his school shirt.

"Tomorrow then Severus." He didn't miss the witch's smirk as she walked off when she had realised what he'd done.

"Mr. Potter, is there a reason you are out so late without your school jumper or robes?" Severus decided to start with the easiest first.

"'Cause I wasn't gonna be out here long. I was trying to find Teddy." Harry's voice was stuffy from his nose but still as clear as he could make it.

"I believe Mr. Nott is in the Great Hall. With Prefect Flint and the other Slytherins you have befriended. As I don't believe you were lying, Mr. Potter, I won't question your source of information. You perhaps should, however." Harry looked up and Severus was struck by how pitiful the boy looked. His tie was loose, shirt dishevelled and with the blood all over his face, he looked very much like a boy who had taken one too many punches.

"Yeah well, when Ron turned up to watch Malfoy and Dudley beat me up, I kind of figured that out myself, thank you. Sir." Harry blushed as he finished his bitter comment and Severus decided that his nose had stopped bleeding because his voice had begun to become clearer.

"Good. Now don't let Mr. Weasley get the better of you again. Look up, Mr. Potter, I'm going to clean your face with a spell." Harry met his eyes and he resisted insulting the Gryffindor bravado that made the boy do it.

"Scourigify." With a muttered word all the blood on Harry disappeared, leaving him with the beginning of a suspicious shaped bruise.

"They kicked me. Dud couldn't be bothered using his fists." Harry said as he noticed where Snape's eyes rested.

"Indeed. Did they also kick you in the ribs Mr. Potter?" Severus had a sinking suspicion that Harry was still breathing so shallowly because his rib had been reinjured. The damn thing had only just healed to Severus' satisfaction the day before.

"Yes sir. But it wasn't the rib that was hurt before." Severus tried not to grow angry at the thought that the boy actually believed that just because they hadn't kicked him in the sore rib, it was okay that they kicked him. Though he was glad that he didn't have to heal the same rib again because that would cause problems, this only showed how low the boy's self-esteem really was.

"Mr. Potter, even if it wasn't the same rib, acts of violence like that against a fellow student are unacceptable. Has this happened before?" Severus was afraid that he already knew the answer, given Harry's long list of injuries and Dursley's seeming persecution of him.

"Here or outside of school, sir?" Harry didn't seem to realise that this was enough of an answer. However, as much as it happening at all was hardship for the boy, Severus' would be damned if he was going to let some eleven-year old convince all of the other first years to support his attacks on one of his Slytherins.

"Here, Mr. Potter. While your cousin's behaviour is reprehensible anywhere, I will not tolerate it if he seeks to make your education here at Hogwarts a misery." Harry's brow furrowed at the large word but as Severus watched he seemed to decide it wasn't worth trying to figure out.

"Not this badly, sir. He's been bugging me; you knew that, because you set Flint on him. He just pushes me around and says things I don't want hear. But I've been busier dealing with Malfoy. It'll get worse though, especially if he and Malfoy team up." Harry was still looking at the ground and Severus reached out a hand, making sure the boy saw it, before tilting his head up to look at him.

"Right now, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy is bound for very interesting conversation with me about House loyalty and proper behaviour outside of that. He will not be bothering you again, or he will be answering to me. And if that doesn't scare him into behaving, I know for a fact that his father would not be impressed by young Draco's behaviour.

"As for you, we are about to take another trip to Madame Pomfrey's domain. That rib needs to be looked at, and I cannot keep mending your hurts myself. They have to go on your formal record." He added the last when he saw Harry's hopeful look. Harry's shoulder slumped, obviously disappointed.

"Madame Pomfrey will not punish you for fighting Mr. Potter, and I don't plan on doing so. It was obvious that you were ambushed and overpowered. However, I am suggesting that you and Teddy learn some defence spells such as shield charms. Where is your wand, Mr. Potter?" Severus crooked a finger, gesturing for Harry to follow him as he moved off.

"Here, sir." Harry pulled his wand out from his pocket and Severus resisted the urge to cuff the boy over the back of his head for stupidity. If Harry had been disarmed, Severus would have understood not being able to try defending himself. But with his wand at easy reach, why had the boy not drawn his wand? Even outnumbered, if he had pulled out his wand, the other first years would have had a harder time making him such a complete victim.

"The next time you are cornered by someone, Harry, pull your wand and act like you know how to use it. Nine times out of ten a bully will back off if you fight back." Severus knew this wasn't always the case, and he might be dealing with the one time out ten that a bully wouldn't back off in Dursley's case, but Draco was taught to be smart not smug. He would recognise a challenge and decide rightfully whether he would stand a chance.

"I don't think that'll stop Dudley, Professor. He isn't really smart enough to realise when he's going to lose." Harry shrugged, wincing as he hurt his bruises. "Not that he loses all that often."

"As I said, Mr. Potter, be sure to study some defensive tactics. They might help you in the future. Though I'm determined that it not happen again." Together they climbed the stairs into the castle, and Severus wasn't surprised to see Theodore Nott exit the Great Hall and, catching sight of them, rush over.

"Harry! They're saying in the Hall that you, um," Here Nott paused and looked up uncertainly at Severus. Severus raised an eyebrow, waiting for Nott to finish his sentence in typical eleven year old style. "Well, they're saying that the Prat and the Whale managed to gang up on you. I never thought I'd see the Prat working with someone who wasn't a pureblood; or a Gryffindor, for that matter." Severus noticed the capitalisation of the names, and realised that the two boys had already begun to assign nicknames to the boys they didn't like.

"Uh, yeah. Professor Snape and McGonagall broke it up." Harry once again ducked his head, and Severus had to resist the urge to growl. It was obvious that the boy liked Nott, but seemingly didn't have the confidence to look him in the eye.

"Well, yeah, that's how we heard. McGonagall came in and caught Dudley being an idiot; I actually thought she was going to hex him." Nott had a smile on his face, obviously savouring the memory of an angry McGonagall not bearing down on him.

"Mr. Potter needs to be seen to by Madame Pomfrey, Mr. Nott; however, as long as he agrees, you are welcome to accompany him." Severus put a hand on Harry's shoulder and steered him toward the stairs up to the infirmary.

"Of course. Why are you going to the infirmary? Everyone said that Dudley only got three kicks in." Severus was interested to hear that the witnesses had reported exactly how much Dudley had done to the boy.

"And why would witnesses, who are already in trouble for being there, tell you that much detail, Mr. Nott?" Severus decided to teach the boy a bit about being slightly more Slytherin around his teachers.

"Because, sir, the witnesses you caught weren't the only ones. Some of the second years saw it and came in and told us about it. I take it one of those kicks did some damage?" Nott slid a sideways look at Severus, obviously catching his hint.

"I've got a bruised rib. Dudley tried to break my nose, but he didn't kick hard enough. I don't know why, he's done it before." Nott stopped still at the implication that Dudley had been beating Harry up before.

"Mr. Potter, I believe you owe me another conversation, explaining that comment. Perhaps at your meeting on Friday afternoon?" Severus noticed the face that Harry made at this and smirked when Nott laughed.

"The way you're going Harry, you should have been in Gryffindor. You need to be more closed mouthed." Nott had a valid point; Harry was too genuine to be a convincing Slytherin. It made Severus wonder if it was just because Harry was abused that he'd ended up in Slytherin.

"I only say that stuff because I trust you. I don't usually just spit this stuff out." Harry sounded sheepish and slightly nervous.

"That's good to know Mr. Potter. However, even if you do trust us, be sure to remember that not everyone is as they seem." Harry nodded his head and Severus was sure that he got his warning. The hospital wing was within sight and Severus was pleased to realise that Harry wasn't tensing up as he'd expected him to. Perhaps Poppy had made good impression when Harry had visited last week; for all that he'd been forced to attend the meeting.

"I'll leave you both here. Mr. Nott, please make sure that Mr. Potter does indeed see Madame Pomfrey." Severus looked pointedly at Harry, raising his eyebrow when the boy looked indignant. "You must admit, you don't exactly have a good track record of going to the infirmary when you are told to."

Harry grinned sheepishly at him and Nott laughed. "See, I told you that you wouldn't be able to live that down Harry."

Severus smirked and walked past them down the corridor. He had a meeting with one of his fifth years in ten minutes, and considering this particular fifth year, he couldn't be late. The saddest fact about Slytherin House was the amount of abuse cases that he had to deal with. Two out of five Slytherin first years came to him from abusive households, or developed emotional issues. He and Madame Pomfrey had appealed to the castle to create a special room that Severus used for students who were considered risks to their own personal health.

At least tonight his meetings were all with well-adjusted first years, which had shown no signs of needing special interest. Apart from the two Death Eaters children, his next four meetings this evening were set to be hardly remarkable. His meeting with Theodore Nott would be interesting, considering the boy had completely defied expectations and decided to become friends with Harry Potter.

Draco's interview was going to be interesting, especially considering today's display. Severus had been looking forward to having tea with his godson, discussing his first week and a half. Now, however, he was going to have to spend the meeting reminding Draco of what they spoken of before school started. Knowing the way that Draco lorded it over everyone his parents introduced him to, Severus had forewarned the eleven year old that his princely ways were not going to be tolerated by many teachers at Hogwarts, him included.

His musings on how to influence Draco into behaving slightly less like a prince had taken him to his office door. He wasn't surprised to see his Slytherin waiting for him. The girl was slightly shorter than your average fifth year, with blond hair and brown eyes that created a stunning contrast. In a few years she would be gorgeous, however, at the moment her body showed the signs of too long spent following anorexic regimes. She had developed anorexia in third year, too overwhelmed with her life, and needing control over something in her world. Being a muggle-born among Slytherin purebloods had left her victimised and when her father had died in a car accident, she lost all control of her life. To take it back, she had begun not eating, and unfortunately, her grieving mother had not caught it in her two month summer. When Severus and Madame Pomfrey had kept her on a strict regime to make sure she ate, she had switched to cutting, trying to blackmail them into letting her starve herself. Now though, Rachael Brighton was recovering, standing strongly against the temptations of her disorders.

"Good afternoon, Miss Brighton. Have you had a pleasant afternoon?" Severus let the girl in and gestured for her to take her usual seat. She dropped into the chair his students knew was for them during meetings. He sat down in his usual seat on the same side of his desk. He tried not to intimidate his students unless they were in trouble, but he still tried to keep some formality between them. A House-Elf appeared, in tune with his routine, and placed a tea set on his desk.

"Is Master Snape wanting anything else, Master?" The elf spoke in the usual House-Elf speech, something which frustrated Severus no end.

"No, Trixie, I shouldn't need anything else, thank you." She bowed and popped out of the room.

"They're funny little things aren't they? Even after five years I can't get over how weird they are." Severus smirked at Rachael's comment, well aware that she was wary of anything that reeked of magic, especially after five years studying what magic could do.

"Yes, but they are so useful." Severus drawled, drawing a laugh from Rachael.

"Sometimes I wonder if you deliberately like shocking people, or if it's just that no one appreciates your humour. Though I'm sure Draco Malfoy is going to learn just how to appreciate your ill-humour. Of all the things to do, sir, attacking a fellow Slytherin would have to be one of the dumbest. Not only has he drawn your ire but every Slytherin in second year and above are clamouring for his blood. Just how dumb is this kid?" Rachael was a realist, upfront and blunt even with her teachers.

"Mr. Malfoy is not dumb, Miss Brighton." Severus spat. "He is a jealous little boy who has spent far too much time next to his father's knee and not enough time over it." He ended with a sigh, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Lucius Malfoy trained his son to be a prince. He merely forgot that there will be times when that attitude will require self-discipline as well."

"Like when a fellow Slytherin is the target of a bully from another House. I don't know, sir, it certainly seems stupid to be provoking your Head of House as well as your godfather. And attacking Harry Potter? He's got fan clubs that would probably gladly kill for him." Severus smirked, glad for the reprieve from the dramas of the week. Rachael was upfront, not using subtlety as her weapon of choice but rather shock factor.

"Yes, but none of them are allowed on Hogwarts grounds." Severus relaxed into the banter he knew was probably going to start, knowing that Rachael used these sessions as an outlet for her frustrations.

"Then how did you get a job here, sir? Anybody with eyes knows you've placed Harry under your protection. And sir, I know you've threatened people who've hurt your Slytherins, so no lying." Rachael wagged a finger at him, but Severus could hear the undercurrent.

"Rachael, the only people who have to have any worry about the reason people think I'm dangerous is the ones who do something to deserve it. I swore when I took this job that no child under my care will suffer. Whether it's at the hand of a dangerous addiction," Here he indicated Rachael with his head. "Or at the hands of fellow students, none of my Slytherins are going to be harmed if I can prevent it." Rachael nodded, and Severus made sure to keep his stance as unthreatening as possible.

"So is Harry Potter under your protection? Because I think he's going to need it. In this first week alone, I've seen five separate occasions where Teddy's quick thinking has managed to get them out of a sticky situation involving Dursley or Malfoy. The boy is a trouble magnet, and I hope he doesn't start attracting the adult kind. Though speaking of dangerous addiction, is he, well, is he starting on the path I was on? Because you know what, I decided over the summer that that's not a good path. And I really don't want to walk it anymore. Or see anyone else on it." Severus only just resisted giving her an all out grin. He had been waiting to hear that for two years now, and it was a huge step for Rachael.

"Good. In Harry's case, he didn't choose to reduce himself to that weight, and he's on a fast track program to gaining weight right now. Madame Pomfrey and I are both involved. If you want to add yourself to the fan club that has formed around him, however, be my guest." Severus made an attempt to return the light mood that Rachael usually had, knowing that once she made a decision she didn't usually like to dwell on it.

"Didn't you hear Professor? We're designing shirts that say 'we sold our souls to the angel' for our little group. Harry's got quite the cute blush." Rachael smirked and Severus snorted. As the banter passed back and forth between them he realised that for all Harry had been sorted into the wrong House, hero instincts wise, he was going to gain quite a few loyal supporters, and perhaps that was enough to save some of his House should the war come again.

**Hope you enjoyed it... Reviews feed my muse (and might make her give my diary back) :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, so my muse gave my diary back. If you count the covers as the diary. She shredded the pages and used them as confetti when I finished typing chapter it was 7,000 words, I cheered along with her.  
**

**Pretty much the same disclaimer as every other chapter: I'm 17, brunette and Aussie. Warning: Mentions of corporal punishment and graphic descriptions of violence  
**

**Thank you for responding to my poll, I'm pleased to see that there is a clear favourite. Currently, Teddy is the least likely to die, while it surprised me to see that some people don't want the Dursley's to die.  
**

Chapter Sixteen

_When Professor Snape called the recently dubbed "Teddy" Nott in for an interview, he expected a Death Eater's child, one which renounced any claim of actually knowing the Boy-Who-Lived. Instead, he listened to the child tell him that Potter was bullied by his own housemates as well as the Gryffindor boys. He was glad that there was at least one child he didn't have to save._

Well, he certainly couldn't say that had gone well.

He had just finished his meeting with his godson, and right now, he had lost all hope of reforming the boy. After having time to muster his pride, Draco had walked in with his head held high, refusing to show his godfather the respect he'd learnt over Severus' own knee. By the end of the meeting, which had eventually progressed into more pleasant grounds than his victimisation of Harry Potter, Severus had been tempted to haul the boy over his lap for a reminder on how to treat his elders and his peers.

When he wasn't being arrogant, the boy was completely unfazed by his godfather's disappointment, to the point where Severus had simply told him that if he didn't get his act together he was going to Floo Narcissa. Narcissa Malfoy may have become the perfect trophy wife to keep her husband happy, but people were sorely mistaken if they thought that it was Lucius Malfoy that Draco was afraid of upsetting. Draco had learnt at an early age that his mother would not tolerate his misbehaviour, often to the point that he had begged a spanking off of his godfather rather than face his mother.

But now, the boy had his first taste of freedom. He had been sheltered for far too long and Draco was reacting to his seeming lack of boundaries. He had repeatedly broken curfew and was in trouble with quite a few teachers for his attitude. Because of this, Severus had been forced to award him four detentions, back to back over the weekend, and restrict his freedom. Perhaps after some teasing from his own peers about having an early bedtime and restricted access to the grounds would make the lesson sink in.

Severus looked up as a knock sounded at the door and almost groaned in frustration. Compared to his meeting with Rachael and his seventh year, his two first year meetings were beginning to make his head pound. "Enter."

Theodore Nott stepped into his office, cautiously weaving his head from side to side. Severus recognised the gesture from when Dumbledore had introduced him to Nott. It was because the people in the room had thrown their Occulmency barriers up and Nott couldn't sense them.

"Professor, I'm not exactly able to tell anyone what I sense, considering people aren't meant to know about my talent." Nott had a tight edge to his voice, showing the strain of not being able to use his sixth sense.

"During these meetings, Mr Nott-,"

"Teddy. Mr Nott was a bastard." Well, that certainly explained a lot.

"As I was saying," he paused, unsure as to whether he actually wanted to address a student as 'Teddy'. "Theodore, during these meetings I will be keeping my Occulmency shields up as an exercise in restraint. You rely too much on what you sense, and not enough on your other senses. The Headmaster and I are both worried that you will begin to rely solely on that sense, without exercising your others as well. Since it is highly likely you are going to either gain more control or mature out of this talent, you need to experience what it is like to be without that sense." He gestured to the chair that students used during his interviews and sat in the one next to it.

"If it's all the same to you sir, can't you wean me off it? It feels like a pressure in my head when I can't sense anyone, and it's a little bit distracting." Theodore rubbed at his temples and Severus took pity on the boy. He drew his wand out and summoned a vial from his potions store.

"This is a Headache Relief, Theodore. It will ease the sensation for the duration while you consciously get used to not being about to feel other people." He extended his hand, watching the boy drink the potion in one easy gulp. He flashed back to last Friday, when Potter had fought him as he had tried to feed him a potion.

"Firstly, Theodore, Mr. Potter tells me that you have some worries about his home life. I am going to say this once, and I hope that you listen very well," he wasn't surprised when Theodore's head snapped up, watching him wearily as his voice dropped in volume. Even if Theodore usually relied on his extra sense, he still knew how to read people. "If you have concerns about a fellow student's home life, don't EVER confront them without talking to me first. You are eleven years old, for all that you have extraordinary senses, and if Mr. Potter had reacted badly to your bold and frankly, Gryffindorish accusations, you would have created a mess. As it was, neither you nor Prefect Flint aided the situation, since by the time I talked to him about it he was at the point of panicking." He watched the boy's eyes widen in understanding and decided to drive the point home.

"I have seen many suicidal students as well as students who have had horrendous things done to them. You are not old enough to deal with those kinds of things. You yourself told Mr. Potter that I am here to protect my students. Let me do my job. You knew that I already suspected something amiss, and yet you sought to find your own conclusion nonetheless. If Mr. Potter had panicked while you and Prefect Flint were talking to him, would you have known how to calm him down?" Severus was genuinely interested in the answer, since he knew that Mrs. Nott had provided her son with rudimentary healing training.

"No, probably not. We didn't want to hurt him, we were just worried." He could read the pure remorse in the boy before him and decided to leave that point alone.

"I am sure you didn't wish your friend harm, Theodore. Now, I have had a concerned letter from your mother regarding your statement in Transfiguration yesterday." Of course all his first year Slytherins would choose to make a fuss around Minerva. Yesterday, after refusing to answer to his surname, Theodore had thrown what could only be called a hissy fit in Minerva's class, demanding that he be called by his given name because he didn't want to be connected to the Nott surname anymore.

"Oh yeah. That." He watched the proverbial shutters come down across Theodore's eyes and realised that there was really a big issue here.

"Yes, Theodore, that. That unnerving display of childish immaturity over a name. Now would you care to explain to me why you graced the Ravenclaws with such a show?" He was deliberately cruel, knowing that it would spark the boy's temper. He hadn't spent the months of summer just teaching him Occulmency but also emotional control and release.

"Do you know that Jessica McCarty is in my Transfiguration class, Professor? You know, the girl whose parents my father brutally murdered?" Theodore asked in an angry voice. "Oh and not only did he render her an orphan but he carved our name into a baby girl, the same damn age as his son. And you know why he did that? Because it was fun. Or at least that's the only answer I've ever gotten as to why my father decided that joining an insane madman intent on genocide was a good idea. So I'm so sorry if I don't want to remind that poor girl of her worst nightmare every time I get asked a question." Theodore's rant ended with a sigh.

"She flinched, sir, every time McGonagall or Malfoy said my name. In fact, I think Malfoy was saying it to be cruel deliberately. How am I supposed to deal with that?" The boy turned tortured eyes on him, and Severus realised just what this was costing the eleven year old.

"I take it, Theodore, that someone informed you of your father's crime?" Severus was set to find the bastard and ring his neck for the torment he was putting this child through.

"My mother, sir. She thought I'd be proud." The venom in Theodore's voice was proof enough to the contrary. Severus personally thought that he might have to relax his standard on not slapping women. How could she tell something like that to an eleven year old boy?

"What I tell you now must not leave this room, are we clear?" Severus decided to take a risk, and prove to this young boy that his trust was warranted. "I am not a loyal Death Eater. If I had been, you would have died for what you have just told me, do you realise that?" Severus checked the boy's reaction and was glad to see him pale. Good, it would teach him where to put his trust.

"I don't wish to see any of my Slytherins become a slave to the Dark Lord and as such, I support your choice wholeheartedly. It is not an easy road, nor will it at times be the most fulfilling. Because of your family history, it is very likely that some people will never trust you. You told me over the summer that you wish to help people, correct?" He waited for the boy's nod before continuing.

"Well, do so. And do it well. Stay as far out of the war as possible while still being Harry's friend and you will find it harder to stray. And whatever you do, Theodore, don't ever believe them when they call you a monster, or devil's spawn. When the war comes again, and unfortunately it will, they will learn what a true monster is and how you could be no farther from it." He held the black-haired boy's gaze, surprised to see they were slightly wet.

"How did you know what they were calling me, Professor?" Severus hadn't actually realised that Theodore had had his own share of harassment, but he was glad that he had said what he had.

"Because that's what they called me, even after the Headmaster testified as to the fact that I was a spy. Because that's what they'll say, trying to make you slip, stray from the path, and you need to be forewarned so you don't. Because that is one mistake you can't undo." Severus watched Theodore's eyes come to rest on his left sleeve, and he mourned the boy's lost innocence. He shouldn't know where the Dark Mark sat, though it would help him in the long run.

"You know you're probably the bravest person I've ever met, sir. To go into the madman's camp, knowingly betraying him? You must have been insane." He watched as the boy used his Occulmency skills to shut the hurt away, and realised that while he had believed the rich pureblood boy and Harry unlikely friends, perhaps they were more alike than he first thought. Certainly the two black heads bent together over breakfast had begun to amuse the teachers at the staff table, who had learnt how to tell them apart by body weight alone because they were so similar from behind.

"Yes, well, as long as you aren't accusing me of being a Gryffindor, I believe I'll accept that compliment, Theodore." He smirked at the boy, receiving a cheeky grin in return.

"Would I say that?"

"I would hope not. Now since part of this session is meant to be about your Occulmency, do you remember the breathing exercises I gave you?" Theodore nodded, though Severus wasn't surprised to see the unenthusiastic look on his face.

"Yes sir. Do you want me to start them now?" Theodore made to pull his legs up onto the chair into a cross legged position and Severus remembered another similarity between the two boys – Harry and Theodore both liked to curl up in their chairs, no matter how uncomfortable it might be.

"Yes, but with one difference. Instead of focusing on your breathing, focus on an image such as lake, or a forest, or fire. Something that takes all of your attention." Severus thought of his own image, a river flowing through rapids; remembering when Dumbledore had taught him this same technique. "The idea of this is that you focus on your image without influencing your breathing, so get your breathing steady and calm first, then begin to build the image in your mind. Once you have the image, and you will probably have to focus solely on the image to maintain it, sink all your consciousness into the image. I will be using Legilimency to monitor your mind, so you don't have any incidents."

"Are incidents likely, sir?" Severus didn't miss the nervous rise in Theodore's voice.

"Occulmency is magic, Mr Nott. There is always the potential for error when untrained witches and wizards attempt a magic they are not familiar with. When you retreat into your mind to build the walls in your mind that form your shields you run the risk of walling yourself into your mind; essentially rendering yourself catatonic. I will not allow that to happen however, since your connection with me will prevent you from building a wall around me." Theodore nodded again, then met Severus' eyes front on. Theodore rarely did, and Severus was surprised to realise that he had eyes almost as dark as Severus'. Though considering the fact that they both had common wizarding ancestors, he wasn't surprised.

"Do I have to be looking at you for this to work sir? I usually look at my lap when I do these exercises." Theodore clenched his hands in his lap, the only sign of his tension. Severus was well aware that Theodore did not trust other people in his head even if he was forced to be in everyone else's.

"No, this does not require eye contact. I do have to place my hands on your temples though. Physical contact makes Legilimency stronger which means that even if your mind tries to expel my instinctively in a crisis, I will be able to hold onto the contact." With this, Theodore dropped his eyes and began to breathe deeply, focusing inward. Severus bought his hands up to the boy's temples, resting his fingertips lightly upon them. With that he slipped into the boy's mind, resting just on the surface, waiting for the boy to begin the exercise.

Half an hour later, Severus began to draw the boy out of his trance, bringing him slowly back to awareness. "Congratulations, Mr. Nott. You have successfully held that image for almost half an hour. Stay seated for a few minutes while you regain your equilibrium. I am impressed." Theodore grinned weakly at him, and winced as Severus stood.

"Ow. I didn't expect it to pack quite a punch, sir." Severus smirked and summoned another Headache Relief.

"You can take this in half an hour but not before. It will not continue to create such a headache. It is simply because your mind is a muscle, and you just gave it quite a workout." Teddy nodded and took the potion from his teacher.

"Am I free to go, sir? I think I might be putting myself to bed early tonight." Severus looked at the clock, realising that it was almost nine o'clock.

"Yes, you are free to go. In fact, I believe I may be providing you with company for an early bedtime; Mr Malfoy obviously needs more rest than he's getting." While it was slightly unprofessional to pass this information on, if Theodore was already in the dorm he would notice Severus sending the Malfoy heir to bed early anyway.

"Good. Malfoy needs a little humiliation. I wonder if I can convince Harry to help me tease him. Since Malfoy thought it was so funny when Harry passed out during your meeting last Friday." Severus was wary of the glint in Theodore's eye; the boy had been practically raised by Flint, after all.

"Please be careful, Mr. Nott, as I don't want to have to play babysitter to a group of eleven year old boys." He opened the door then allowed Theodore out before him.

"So basically sir, don't get caught." Theodore was regaining his cheekiness and the colour in his cheeks. He darted down the corridor in front of his Head of House, making Severus wonder if he needed the Headache Potion Severus had given him.

He entered the common room and took note of who was in there. He saw a large group of seven years studying at the tables, and noticed that his sixth years were probably in the library at Minerva's tutorials. The first years were more spread among the room, with the majority surrounding Draco's chair. Harry was curled up in a chair near the boy's corridor and as Severus watched, Harry's eyes flicked up to the nearest group then quickly back down. He realised that the boy was on guard, waiting for one of the boys near him to decide that they wanted to pick on him. Harry's eyes came up and locked on Theodore, tracking his progress across the room.

A harsh laugh from the second years drew his eyes away from the first years, and he cursed inwardly as he realised that the second years were experimenting with prank goods, probably filched from the Weasley twins.

"I'm going to assume that those of you who have seen fit to introduce prank goods into this common room are about to remove them from my sight." Severus pitched his voice to carry over the noise of people talking, and the second years froze.

"What prank goods, sir?" Jenson Beasley piped up from the edge of the group.

"The ones that are about to earn you detentions scrubbing all the first year cauldrons. Now, I believe that you all haven't fulfilled your daily study schedule, so I'm sure you have better things to do." The boys jumped to obey what Severus had said.

"That's better. Oh and Beasley, watch the cheek." The boy in question dipped his head in shame. The fourth years who had been sitting nearby laughed, making him flush.

"Seriously, Beasley, anybody knows that you shouldn't cheek the Professor when you're in trouble. Even you can't be stupid enough to think you can talk your way past our Head of House." Cat calls from the fourth years made him smirk, raising his eyebrow in their direction.

"Thank you, fourth years. Have you all completed your own studying?" He received a few vigorous nods and a few guilty looks. "If you haven't, please do so now as you only have two hours until curfew."

"Um, sir." He looked behind him and saw Harry standing there.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" He racked his brain for what Harry could possibly want to talk to him about.

Harry looked around him nervously and Severus realised that he probably wanted to talk in a more private area. He made his way across the common room to the chair that the boy had just left, and sat in the one opposite.

"What did you want to ask me Mr. Potter?" Severus looked closely at Theodore, making sure that he wasn't suffering any ill effects from the Occulmency practice.

"You know how you said I had a vault?" Severus nodded, choosing not to comment on the bad wording of that sentence.

"Well I was wondering if I can, I don't know, owl order new pyjamas? Just because the ones I have are too big. I don't really need anything else new." Severus sighed, debating as to whether to demand the boy see sense or leave it at that. HIs desire to see the boy in clothes that were fit for him prevailed.

"Mr. Potter, it is of course possible to owl order supplies if you have need of anything, however, since bulk orders usually cost less in the long run, I would suggest going through your clothes and replacing everything that is disrepair. From what I've seen of your wardrobe, I would be replacing the majority of it. I will procure you an order form from Madame Malkins and another store which deals in mostly Muggle style clothing." Severus stood suddenly and latched onto Draco's ear from where he had tried to come up and listen in to their conversation.

"Mr. Malfoy, I've told you before that listening into other's conversation is not behaviour befitting a young gentleman. Why do I have to repeat myself?" Severus hissed at the young boy, feeling him tense in fear.

"No answer? It is high time that you remembered that I am an adult who deserves your respect and when I tell you to cease and desist, then you should do so instantly." Draco struggled, trying to pull his ear out of the pinching grip. Severus growled in frustration and turned to Harry.

"We will finish this conversation later, Mr. Potter, until then Madame Pomfrey keeps stores of spare clothes for children who displace their own. They should suit better than those you have until the order comes through." He turned sharply, stalking down the boys corridor, pulling Draco with him.

"Ow, sir, don't pinch so hard!"

"Mr. Malfoy, the fact that you still have your ear is something in your favour at the moment, so if I were you I would quickly regain the demeanour you practised before you came to Hogwarts. Your arrogance and childish behaviours recently disgust me, and I am very close to Flooing your mother and consulting with her on how to deal with you. Or perhaps I can just resort to the way I used to deal with this kind of behaviour. I'm sure after a trip over my knee you'd be changing your tune." Draco stopped suddenly, leaping forward when Severus' hand tugged on his ear.

"Sir... You wouldn't would you?" Draco turned fearful eyes on his godfather, and Severus resisted the urge to sigh at how young he looked.

"I don't know Mr Malfoy; it's certainly tempting at the moment. Why have you decided to revert back to treating everyone like they're below you?" Severus spoke softly, knowing that if Draco was starting to think rather than make arrogant comments then he was ready to start negotiating.

"Well, everyone keeps saying that I'm going to be able to get away with everything because I'm your godson and my dad's in with the Minister." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Try again, Mr. Malfoy and I'm sure I don't have to remind you what my punishment for lying is."

Draco slanted his gaze upwards toward Severus' face, obviously debating about whether to continue trying to lie. Severus just held the boy's gaze, waiting for him to answer. "I guess I kind of got carried away..."

"Hmm, yes, it certainly seems like it." Draco grinned sheepishly at Severus peeved tone.

"I'll try and be better now; I promise, Uncle Severus."

"Professor Snape at school, Draco. And your punishments still stand. Your behaviour has been despicable lately and if I see it again this year, I _will_ bring your mother in to deal with you." Draco nodded. "Now, you have an early bedtime for the next four days, so into the dorm with you. I'll know if you don't go to bed within fifteen minutes."

"I know sir. I won't dawdle."

"See that you don't. You will have a meeting at the same time next fortnight." Severus gave the boy a gentle push toward the dorms, and turned back to the common room. He activated the countdown spell that told the first years how long until curfew and then picked his potions journal off of the bookcase. He took a seat next to Harry and Theodore, angling his chair toward the room to show that he was open for conversation.

"Sir, you said you wanted to finish talking to me?" Harry didn't add the unspoken 'before you dragged Draco off' and Severus appreciated it.

"Ah, yes; while you believe that your possessions are serviceable, most of them are not fit for use as rags. I would suggest replacing all your clothes and many of your other possessions. I would also suggest buying an owl. They are handy creatures, and good companions that mostly take care of themselves." He paused here, looking over to the second years that appeared to be settling a debate.

"As for your vault, I have arranged with Gringotts for them to provide you with an amount each year for personal spending. The stipend that goes to the Dursleys is being audited by the goblins. If the Dursleys haven't been spending the stipend on you, the goblins will be ones confronting them." Severus didn't know what Harry knew about the goblins, but he knew that the boy had at least been to Gringotts; the Dursley's would have had to change their Muggle money for wizarding money.

Theodore snorted suddenly as his meaning sunk in. "They'll want to have a good excuse ready then, since they obviously haven't been using the money for what it was meant for."

"How come?" That comment alone confirmed Severus' suspicions that Harry did not know much about goblins.

"Goblins handle all wizarding transactions, and they've got their fingers in most Muggle ones as well. If somebody tries to screw a wizard out of money that's rightfully theirs," Severus cleared his throat, silently warning Theodore to watch his phrasing. "Sorry Professor. Anyway, if the goblins catch you playing games with money, it's basically an insult to them; and, well, they don't take offence well. It's why wizarding money is so safe; no one's stupid enough to anger the goblins." Theodore shrugged, obviously used to explaining seemingly ordinary concepts to Harry.

"So they'll be angry at the Dursley's for not spending it on me?" Harry was apparently still confused.

"Harry, they're most likely going to be furious. Which means they'll report it to the Headmaster. Since it's your eventual inheritance that's funding the stipend, it's within your rights to demand to be compensated, which the goblins will carry out for you. From my calculations, the stipend that should have funded your care comfortably went instead to spoiling your cousin or perhaps renovating the kitchen, which I noticed when I visited." Severus curled his lip at the memories of that cardboard cut-out house that was exactly the same as every other house in the street.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want that." Severus was struck by how forgiving the boy was; if positions were reversed, he could honestly say he would have reclaimed every Sickle.

"Why wouldn't you want to take it all back? I know I'd be interested in a little payback." Theodore had obviously recovered from his previous headache if he was being this glib.

"Well, I use the new kitchen too, and it's heaps better than the old one." Harry shrugged and Severus' heart sunk as he had a flash of inspiration.

"You know you're not going back there, don't you Harry? Because if my mum doesn't adopt you then I know Marcus is going to get his parents onto it." While Theodore wasn't going about the idea the right way, Severus definitely agreed with him on one point. Harry was not going back to the Dursley's.

"Why would your parents do that?" When Theodore's expression turned shocked, Severus had to step in. He told himself that it wasn't because he was going soft and he didn't want the boys to fight; really, it was just because he was tired and bickering eleven years old tended to make headaches.

"Mr. Potter I do believe I told you that I'm going to put a stop to how the Dursley's treat you, did I not?" He waited for Harry to nod slowly, obviously confused. "If you do not wish to take the issue to the Headmaster or the authorities, one solution would be for me to have you removed from their care and apprenticed to a Master for the summers. Mrs Nott doesn't have Mastery status, but Mr Flint received his defence Mastery seven years ago." The Flint family had also remained neutral during the war, being both half-bloods.

"He would be a very good teacher for you, or any of your Professors. All of your Professor's bar Trelawney hold Mastery's in their own subjects as well." Severus watched Harry mull it over and decided to leave it at that. Anything else he wanted to discuss could be done in the privacy of his office.

"Try not to miss curfew boys. And Theodore, you should probably already be in bed." He nodded at the boys farewells, and stood. The boys followed suit, collecting their things. Severus began to walk over to the common room door. He wasn't intercepted by any of his Slytherins and continued out into the corridor. He planned now on doing marking until curfew, then nursing a finger of scotch. He knew already that he was going to spend at least a few hours tonight contemplating Harry and his situation. Why was it that every time he spoke to the boy he ended up wasting hours thinking about his situation?

**Since I'm not sure about ratings, if anyone believes that I should put the ratings up, please PM me. For all those who like Malfoy, I hope you liked this chapter. As for Teddy's identity issues, I'm sorry that it's so sad, but I needed a concrete reason for why Teddy is never going to be Dark.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't own, Don't Sue. **

**Writing very slowly at the moment, but I can give you a sneak peak into the chapter I'm writing at the moment: The visit to the Dursley's will be chapter nineteen.  
**

Chapter Seventeen

_When Headmaster Dumbledore asked how Harry was doing after his first couple of weeks, Professor Snape didn't want to be the one to tell him that just this morning his precious Golden Boy had been found being beaten by his cousin. Nor did he want to tell him about the scars on Harry's back which meant that the Dursley's had done so much more than just starve him. _

By the next Friday morning, Severus was well and truly sick of having to drag Potter down to the kitchen to make him eat. The boy turned up to most meals but rarely ate more than the bare minimum. After watching him eat less than the average bird at each meal, Severus would collect the boy after every meal and take him down to the kitchen for another meal. Theodore had accompanied them yesterday to dinner only because Severus wasn't prepared to write a note excusing him from class to watch his friend eat. And yet, the boy still hadn't bothered to turn up to breakfast, when they both had class straight up.

"Severus, we are meeting this afternoon at three, aren't we?" Dumbledore seemed to be looking in the same direction as Severus, which was straight at the lone black-haired boy sitting at Slytherin table. Theodore had arrived without his human shadow and Severus had a sinking feeling that something was wrong.

"Yes, Headmaster." Severus looked to his side and saw Minerva scanning her own table.

"Dudley Dursley appears not to have made it to breakfast. That's unusual, don't you think?" asked Minerva out of the side of her mouth.

"Very. I'm going to go find my own missing student. Perhaps you should attempt to locate yours?" Severus stood, draining the last of his coffee. Dursley had not reacted well to his detention, threatening Harry in History of Magic, according to Theodore.

After placing his cup back on the table and scanning the vast hall for one last time, Severus stalked down the aisle past Slytherin table. Usually his Snakes would call out and ask his advice on disputes or issues, but today they seemed to respect that he had somewhere to be.

When he reached Theodore he said, "Theodore, you seem to be missing a companion. Do you know where I might find him?" As he spoke he noticed a very subdued Draco sitting not far off. He was glad that the boy's vow of improved behaviour seemed to have taken effect.

"He was going to the library, sir. To add something to his Potions homework." Theodore shrugged. "He was talking to Granger last I saw. They were walking together."

"Thank you, Theodore." Adding to his Potions essay? Hadn't the boy finished it on Sunday and asked him to proof read it? He'd refused, not wanting to show favouritism, however, when he'd asked Harry what books he'd used to write his assignment Harry had told him that he'd used all three of the suggested texts. He shouldn't have been able to find something to add.

Severus turned toward the Entrance Hall, intent on finding the wayward Slytherin. He stalked out into the school and towards the library. The first thing he planned when finding the boy was to inform him that homework never came before food, especially when you were as skinny as Potter was. However, even the best laid plans face failure and as Severus rounded the corner into a corridor around the corner from the library, his shattered. He had found his missing Slytherin, pinned under his overweight cousin, who was delivering punches to Harry's face even through his attempt to block.

"Mr. Dursley, what exactly do you think you're doing?" Severus bellowed, deliberately startling the boys. He whipped out his wand and sent a mild blasting curse at Dursley, pushing him off of the smaller boy.

Ignoring the Gryffindor's frightened stuttering he bore down on both boys angrily. He sent a wakefulness charm at Harry to help combat the incoming concussion. The dazed look in Harry's eyes worried him and he sent a Patronus to summon Poppy.

"Detention for a week and fifty points from Gryffindor for savagely beating a fellow student. And I'm taking you to your Head of House so she can know exactly what you did to deserve that punishment," Severus spat as he bent down to help Harry off the floor. "Stand against the wall, facing it until I'm ready to deal with you Dursley." He glared at the boy until he did what he had been told. As Dursley scrambled to his feet, Severus noticed a welt coming up on his cheek. That hadn't come from his spell and even when Minerva did use stinging spells, they never left a mark. Which left...

"Five points to Slytherin for attempting to defend yourself, Mr. Potter. Where is your wand now?" Harry ducked his head and shrugged.

"A verbal answer is better than a shrug, Mr. Potter. If you don't know, it's no matter, _Accio_ Harry Potter's wand." Severus spoke the summoning charm and Harry's wand flew out and smacked against his palm. He handed it to its rightful owner as Poppy appeared around the corner. She took one look at the situation and sighed.

"Fighting again boys? Come with me, Mr. Potter, and we'll get you all patched up. Mr. Dursley, that welt will heal in time, so I believe you can keep it. It'll remind you to keep your hands to yourself." Severus nodded his approval at Poppy as she ushered Harry past him toward the infirmary.

"Now, Mr. Dursley, come with me. I need to get to my class." With that Severus pinched Dursley's ear. The boy squirmed and whined.

"Next time I catch you fighting with your cousin, Dursley. I'm going to make life very miserable for you. You have no idea how protective my upper years are. Are we crystal clear?" The boy stopped fighting, having a brief flash of self-preservation. His wide-eyes took in Severus, and it was easy to see that he had only just comprehended that he was alone in a corridor with a Professor who was rumoured to be extremely dangerous.

"Yes, sir." The boy was showing the first meekness he probably had ever shown, and Severus was glad to see it was possible.

"You had better hope so, Mr. Dursley because I will not warn you again." With that Severus quickened his pace slightly, towing the large boy behind him.

"Severus, there you... Mr. Dursley, what have you done now?" Minerva encountered them as they came to the Welcome Hall. Severus smirked inwardly at the fed-up tone Minerva used to address Dursley.

"Mr. Dursley was found beating his cousin. He has received a week's worth of detention and a loss of fifty points. Madame Pomfrey believes that the welt should be left as a reminder to Mr. Dursley that he should settle his disputes another way." Severus let go of the boy's ear, savouring the expression on Minerva's face. If Severus was right, Dursley was in for quite the lecture.

"Please don't forget Mr. Dursley has class in a moment, Minerva, but I will leave the boy to you." Severus walked away, knowing that he didn't want to be anywhere near Minerva when her temper blew.

As he walked down the stairs to the dungeons he noticed Theodore sitting on the bottom of the stairs.

"Did Dursley have him again, sir?" Severus did not care for Theodore's resigned tone.

When he nodded gravely the boy sighed. "Are you sure it's bad to use violence to problems, sir? Because I really want to ask Flint to teach Dursley a lesson. Just a little one, nothing major." Theodore didn't even offer a small smile.

"Theodore, you wouldn't be conspiring in front of a teacher would you?" Severus knew that he would probably regret allowing Theodore plot against the Gryffindor boys, but he also knew that a few thrown punches were going to be the last of his problems if the upper years decided to put Dursley in his place.

"Well no sir. I'm just forewarning you that I'm going to have to do something about this or I'm going to say something I'll regret to Harry. And I don't want to hurt him." Severus was impressed; while very protective, Theodore could be incredibly blunt on purpose with his friends.

"Perhaps Theodore it would be better if you merely avoided causing trouble of any sort for at least a week. I'm sure the upper years are going to need no provocation." In fact, if Poppy didn't keep Harry in the hospital wing until he could make some Eye Balm, Severus was going to be hard pressed to stop his upper years from doing something drastic. He unlocked the door to his classroom, and Theodore followed him in.

"Why do teachers always get to class so early?" Theodore sat at the same bench as last week and Severus noticed him begin to unpack his school bag.

"Did Mr. Potter take his bag with him to the library, Theodore?" Severus wondered if he should have picked the bag up before sending the boy to the hospital wing.

"No, sir. He left it at breakfast because he wasn't going to come back. Even cracked a joke about you killing him if he didn't eat breakfast." Theodore offered him a smile. "Prefect Flint took it to the hospital wing on his way to Transfiguration. He figured he would have time."

"Hmm, I doubt Professor McGonagall will be late to her own class, even if she is busy killing a Firstie." Severus kept an eye on Theodore as he prepared the classroom for the first year lesson. The boy flicked through his book, randomly stopping to read a sentence. "Have you finished your essay already, Theodore?"

"Of course, it's due in ten minutes." Theodore shot back at him.

Severus was about to reply when Draco walked in with his little group, Severus was unsure about whether their fathers had had a hand in that or not. Certainly he hadn't expected Blaise Zabini to develop a friendship with the younger Malfoy.

"Come in boys. Please place your assignment on my desk. If you could do the same, Theodore." The boys nodded and went to place their assignments on the desk. As Theodore and Draco both reached the desk at the same time, they paused, obviously not wanting to be closer to each other than they had to be.

"Boys, I don't have time for juvenile power plays. I have already had to break up a fight this morning." Both heard the unspoken warning that the next fight would be treated even more harshly. The boys both took a step forward and placed their essays on the desk.

"Now, I want you both to decide right now whether a few insults are worth your sense of House pride. Currently you have so much infighting in your year that you can't fight off the attacks by the Gryffindors. One of your Housemates is being targeted by a Gryffindor and has very little support from within their House." Severus knew that both boys knew who he was talking about.

"It's almost embarrassing that Potter keeps getting beaten by that Muggleborn. I don't want to be friends with you but I think I'm okay with declaring a truce. Not that I'm going to defend Potter if he's getting his butt kicked," Draco snootily declared.

Severus decided that that was the best compromise they boys were going to have.

"Don't worry, Malfoy, I'm sure Harry doesn't want you watching his back either." Severus sighed as Theodore snapped at Draco. Well at least they'd decided to stop embarrassing each other.

As the rest of the class began to file in, Severus wondered what had become of Harry. Surely the boy was done with the infirmary by now.

Harry was disappointed to be back at the infirmary after less than a week. And it was another Dursley inflicted injury.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you're going to have two nasty black eyes and a mild concussion. Stick to Mr. Nott and have him take you to Professor Snape if your symptoms get worse. I can't give you anything for the headache, or it'll risk internal bleeding." Harry nodded as Madame Pomfrey finished speaking. He instantly regretted it as the pain behind his eyes spiked.

"You will probably feel dizzy all day and your vision might get a little blurry. Just take it easy and go to bed early tonight," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Now, as for those eyes, I can reduce the bruising over your nose and fix that break but I won't be able to fix your eyes. The blood vessels are too delicate and Bruise Balm is too potent. Professor Snape may make you some Eye Balm but he'll have to have a look at your eyes first." Harry nodded, wondering whether he should tell Madame Pomfrey that he had had a lot of bruises – and concussions for that matter – before.

He sat for the nurse while she fixed his nose and checked his bruised ribs. When she finished she smiled. "Now, if you could just avoid ending up here again for at least three days that would be nice." Harry grinned back at her. Flint had muttered something to the same effect when he'd dropped off Harry's book bag.

"Yes, ma'am. Can I go to class now?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes, but don't handle any explosive stages in your Potions alright?" Harry nodded and grabbed his stuff, happy to be going away from the hospital wing. He walked through the school towards the dungeons, marvelling at how quiet it was. People still hadn't stopped staring and he was glad to be able to walk through the hails without people whispering about him.

He reached the dungeons and ducked into a bathroom to check his appearance. Both of his eyes were swollen and bruised and his nose had a bandage across the top. He looked like the pictures of badgers he saw in primary school.

He shrugged at his reflection, well aware that Teddy was probably going to have kittens when he saw Harry's face. Teddy had been even more protective since the incident by the lake, not letting Harry out of his sight unless Harry was with a teacher.

Harry walked out of the bathroom and turned toward the Potions classroom. He knocked on the door, hoping that he wasn't about to interrupt his Professor's instructions to his class. "Enter." Apparently not. Harry opened the door and walked over to Snape. Snape regarded him as he walked over to him.

"A note from Madame Pomfrey for you sir. Explaining why I'm late." Harry assumed that Madame Pomfrey has also written a request for some Eye Balm.

"Very well. Do not attempt to assist Mr. Nott with your Potion; your concussion is too severe to make this Potion safely." Harry nodded and went to sit next to Teddy. The class was making a Burn Heal, which Snape had told Harry that he wanted all of the Slytherins to have in their Potions kits in case of emergencies.

He hadn't looked up at Teddy yet but as he sat down he heard Teddy gasp. "Holy Merlin, he did a number on you Harry." Harry looked at Teddy and saw that he was looking at Dudley murderously.

"Teddy, don't. He's not worth pissing off Snape. He won't do it again, not after Snape went nutty at him this morning. I've never seen him that angry." Harry knew that Teddy's overprotective instinct was going into overdrive.

"Harry, I'm the last person Snape has to worry about when the upper years see your eyes. One of the things that Snape encourages is that we look after each other. This means that Dursley has a death wish." Harry realised that Teddy was probably right. Flint had been furious on Wednesday when he'd heard that Malfoy had helped Dudley. Malfoy had been roughed up by Flint and his buddies after he'd come back from his meeting. The aristocratic boy had spent the night glaring daggers at Harry.

"I know that. But I don't want you to get involved. It's bad enough that Flint's going to draw attention to it. I don't want you all to make a fuss over something that has always happened." Teddy looked at him, scandalised.

"Always happened? Honestly, how much do your relatives hate you? How can this have been happening for ages..." Teddy's voice faded out and Harry's vision greyed.

"Potter...Potter...Potter!" Harry lifted his head as he heard Snape calling his name. He tried to clear his head by shaking it but that just made the black on the edge of his vision close in.

When Harry began to collapse over his Potion Severus realised that Poppy hadn't realised the boy was over-stressed. She had released the boy from the infirmary without giving him a Calming Draught, which means that Teddy's reaction was likely to stress the boy enough to worsen his concussion.

"_Expecto Patronum._" His doe Patronus stood before him in an instant. "Tell Madame Pomfrey that Mr. Potter has taken a turn for the worse and requires a stay in the hospital wing."

The doe cantered through the nearest wall and Severus turned his attention back to the eleven year old in front of him. "Everybody else get back to work. You can continue your Potions until I tell you not to do so."

"Mr. Nott, what were you talking about before Mr. Potter began to pass out?" Severus looked up at the boy as he summoned an Awakening Draught. He needed to get Harry conscious. His guilty expression told him that they had been talking about sensitive topics, and he barely resisted scowling at the foolish child.

"Collect Mr. Potter's belongings, those he removed from his bag. Then place your Potion under the _consisto_ spell." He plucked the summoned Potion out of the air as they came toward him, and then walked around the desk to support Harry so he didn't fall out of his chair or onto Teddy. While supporting the boy with an arm around his shoulders Severus tilted Harry's head back and trickled the Potion into his mouth. He put the Potion down and quickly massaged the boy's throat, forcing his body to swallow.

He felt the boy tense as he came awake, but noticed that Harry stayed quiet and still while he tried to figure out where he was. "Mr. Potter, you are in the Potions classroom. You fainted after aggravating your concussion. Can you tell me what day it is?"

"Friday?" He didn't like the fact that Harry was hesitant, but knew that the boy was probably still on the edge of consciousness because he hadn't had enough of the Draught.

"And who the Minister for Magic is?" Harry gave him a dumb look and Severus realised that it was quite possible that the Muggle-raised boy probably didn't even know there was a Ministry of Magic. "Never mind. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three." The boy answered more confidently this time.

"Correct, Mr. Potter. Now I am going to place you on a stretcher so we can take you to the hospital wing." Severus supported Harry onto a conjured stretcher, knowing that the boy was still far too fuzzy to attempt to walk.

"I can walk, sir," Harry protested being on the stretcher.

"If you can't stand unaided, Mr. Potter, then you can't walk to the infirmary from here." Severus didn't pause as he finished moving the boy. Madame Pomfrey entered the room at a brisk walk.

"Sorry Severus, I had a fractured skull to deal with from the second year's flying class." Severus nodded, dismissing the wait. Harry wasn't dying, at least at the moment.

"Mr. Potter began to lose consciousness about five minutes ago. I believe it is a side effect of his concussion." Poppy nodded, thankful for the succinct version of events.

"Well then Mr. Potter, looks like you'll be spending the night in the hospital wing with Katie Bell. She fell off her broom after one of the Slytherins hit her with a Bludger. She's on the Gryffindor Quidditch team…" Poppy's voice trailed off as she levitated the boy out of the Potions classroom while talking. He noticed Theodore had watched the stretcher out the door, obviously worried about his younger friend.

"Mr. Nott, you are already behind on your Potion. Please return to work before I'm forced to assign you a lower grade." Theodore looked up at him, reluctant then seemed to think better of protesting.

Severus looked around the room, intending on finding a Gryffindor to dock points from when he noticed Granger's hand in the air. He sighed, and made his way over to the station she was sharing with Longbottom.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Severus didn't know what the girl was going to ask because a glance into their cauldron told him that their potion was perfect.

"Is Harry going to be alright, Professor?" Severus was shocked that the girl was concerned about someone in a different House, especially a Slytherin. Then he remembered that Harry had been talking to her and Longbottom before his class last Friday.

"Mr. Potter is in Madame Pomfrey's experienced hands. He should be find by Monday, Miss Granger." He knew that his tone of voice was dismissive and he wasn't surprised to see Longbottom flinch. The idiot boy had already been on the receiving end of his temper. "Thank you for your concern, Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom." He wasn't going soft; really, he wasn't.

He moved on then, checking that the Potions hadn't been too disrupted by the supposed drama that had happened. He had been told many times by other staff members that medical dramas in class were traumatic to those who witnessed it, but he really couldn't see how.

"You should be halfway through your potions now. Don't forget to take your potions off the fire before adding the chamomile." He noticed a few of his Slytherins have to take note of this advice and sighed internally. Potter, Nott and Malfoy were his most promising students, and Nott was hardly performing now that his best friend was not in the class. Draco was too concerned with looking good to realise that dumbing himself down was a bad idea. That meant that this lesson was going to be extraordinarily long.

Half an hour later Severus was relieved that class was finally over. Thanks to Granger, Longbottom hadn't managed to ruin his own potion, but he had managed to knock extra ingredients into his neighbour's cauldron. The resulting mess was what he'd be scrubbing during his detention that evening under Flint's watchful eyes. He had offered Dursley and Weasley the chance to rebrew their potion, since it wasn't their fault that theirs had failed to be met with careless attitudes. He'd assigned them a zero for the day, and if he was honest with himself, some of that was spite towards the Dursley boy. He had stupidly begun to regal his friends with tales of his morning as if the beating of his cousin was entertainment, and Severus had been about to dock points again when Longbottom had been so clumsy.

He waited for the classroom to clear before placing all the completed potion sample under a storage spell. He sent them to a cupboard along the wall before leaning against his desk and contemplating the mess the first year's had made of his classroom. It was then that he noticed that Poppy hadn't picked up Harry's bookbag. Since he had a meeting with the boy that night anyway he bent to retrieve it from the floor. A letter poking out of the top caught his eye, and he pulled it out of the book it had been jammed into.

_Harry Potter_

_Hogwarts_

The address on the front was simple, obviously written by a Muggle, as they wouldn't realise that owls didn't need addresses. Severus shook his head, hoping that it wasn't more verbal abuse from the Dursleys. Instead of reading it, which he would usually have done, he replaced the letter inside the book Harry had hidden it in. The boy had seemed no more upset today than he was usually, so either he hadn't read it yet, or it wasn't upsetting. In both cases, it was none of Severus' business, and wouldn't help the boy trust him.

Severus returned to clearing the classroom away but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Um, sir, I forgot Harry's bag." Theodore stood in the doorway looking contrite. "And I wanted to talk to you."

"Take a seat, Theodore. I will take Mr. Potter's bag to him when I see him this afternoon for his meeting. What did you want to discuss with me?" Severus has his suspicions about Theodore's topic of conversation but he decided that it would be better to let the boy vocalise his conclusions.

"Does stress make concussions worse? Because I didn't mean to freak Harry out sir, we were just talking and then he got all spacey and I know I wasn't meant to talk about anything like his home life but it's all around us. Whenever Dursley's around something new, and scary, and horrible comes up. I'm sor-" Severus held up a hand to stop Theodore's worried rambling. Since he had said his piece in almost one breath, he wasn't surprised to see the boy breathe deeply.

"While mildly stressful conversations should not cause ill effects to a concussed person, Mr. Potter has been unusually stressed recently, and quite possibly would have taken a turn for the worse anyway. As for the fact that you were discussing his cousin, it was obviously going to happen after the spectacle this morning. Perhaps if you could limit the conversation to light-hearted threats against Dursley's person?" Severus frowned when Theodore shook his head.

"He doesn't like that. He really doesn't want to draw any attention to himself. What's he going to do when people start paying attention to his fame?" Theodore said exasperatedly.

"I believe Mr. Potter doesn't realise that this is just the beginning of what will be very intense social pressure. Until he does fall under the spotlight, I suppose we will just have to help him avoid it." Severus knew that press attention would be the shy boy's worst nightmare.

"Um, sir, you do realise that if someone goes public about Harry being abused that the first thing they'll do is smother him in attention, right?" The uncertainty in Theodore's voice reminded Severus that though mature, Theodore was only a first year; he wasn't used to being consulted with when it came to issues such as these.

"Since Mr. Potter has requested that I don't deal with this issue publicly, I can only tell you that I am already intent on making sure that his name stays well out of the media. Now, as for my House threatening the safety of Dudley Dursley, may I remind you that permanent injuries require the involvement of the Headmaster and Aurors? I do not want to be responsible for assisting the arrest of one of my students. Also, Mr. Dursley needs to be in a good enough condition to complete his detentions with me." Severus smirked, well aware that the young Gryffindor would be hearing plenty of stories about his detentions. And none of the stories that he was going to hear would compare to what Severus was going to do him.

"People aren't going to care if we put him in hospital sir. That's the perk to wanting to beat up a bully terrorizing Harry Potter. Even the Gryffindors are disgusted with him. What he did wasn't anyone near the realm of brotherly love." Severus was surprised to hear that Gryffindors were protective of Harry and Theodore appeared to feel it. "Harry met the Weasley twins on the train and they took a liking to him."

"Does that mean they'll seek retribution on Dursley?" Theodore shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't really talk to them." Severus didn't find that remarkable because Theodore had been raised to distrust Gryffindors.

"That should be interesting," Severus said dryly.

Theodore laughed then looked at his watch.

"Lunch, Theodore, you need to keep ahead of Mr. Potter." Also, Severus had to check with Minerva as to her schedule the next day. He had decided it was high time to make a visit to the Dursley residence and knew that Minerva would probably like to accompany him.

Theodore nodded and moved ahead of him out the door. Severus locked his classroom after levitating Harry's bag out of the door. He checked that there was no one waiting to talk to him outside his office but upon spotting no one, spelled the bag to follow him as he made his way to the Great Hall. He noticed that the bag was fraying and made a note to inquire with Harry as to whether he had completed an owl-order or not. If he hadn't, he would make sure that the boy placed an order for a new bag.

As he entered the Great Hall with the bag trailing him, he took the chance to study Dursley's interactions with the rest of his House. He was seated with the rest of the Gryffindor first year boys but it was obvious from the glares of the upper years that none of the boys were in the good books. The two Weasley twin boys had their heads bowed toward each other and Severus recognised the signs of a Weasley plot.

He seated himself at his place at the Head Table. Minerva was on his left and Quirrell was on his right. Minerva leaned towards him and asked quietly, "Was Mr. Nott in trouble during Potions?"

At the concerned tone in Minerva's voice Severus almost did a double-take. Since when did Gryffindors care about his Slytherins?

"He was merely concerned about whether he was the cause of Harry's relapse during class." Severus dished his own meal up, quickly checking his Slytherins for signs of lack of appetite.

"Harry's relapse?" It occurred to Severus that Minerva had not been informed about Harry's concussion and subsequent faint.

"Harry sustained a concussion during his altercation with Mr. Dursley this morning. He returned to my class after being discharged by Madame Pomfrey and fainted not five minutes later. Mr. Nott was under the belief that stressful topics could make concussions worse, and was harbouring guilt about it." Minerva looked distressed.

"Why on earth would he feel that talking to Harry would make his concussion worse?"

"Because I have forewarned him that Harry gets emotional when confronted with topics such as his family's abuse of him or his cousin's victimisation," said Severus scathingly.

"Is that self-hate or disgust at eleven year old reactions, Severus?" Minerva said as she smiled slightly.

"I'm not to blame for Theodore Nott's Hufflepuff tendencies." Minerva raised a sceptical eyebrow. "I'm not, Minerva, because I was right to warn him off hard topics. Harry's injuries have been horrific, and I don't want another eleven year old trying to deal with those implications. The only problem is that there aren't very many topics the boys could discuss without coming across a delicate subject."

"Is it really that bad? Surely the boys can discuss school-" Severus shook his head. "-Quidditch-" Again Severus shook his head, remembering watching Harry pale at the sight of the brooms. "-friends? Surely there's something, Severus."

"School leads to Dursley, Quidditch doesn't seem to appeal to Harry, and talking about friends leads to the fact that Dursley guaranteed Harry never had any. I am beginning to wonder if Harry has any pleasant memories." Severus began to put earnest effort into eating, realising that lunch was almost over.

"Perhaps it's time that he had some then. On that note, Severus, when are we going to pay that visit to those Dursleys? I have an issue I want to bring up with them; something about how to teach children manners. Mr. Dursley is wearing on my last nerve, and I am about to drag him over my knee for an education. Or send him to you, since I'm sure you'd enjoy it." Minerva snorted in disgust as she spotted the subject of their discussion standing up and making a fuss at the Gryffindor table. "Then again, maybe I'll just Filch hang him from his thumbs."

Severus smirked, enjoying the visage of Minerva so angry. "I am free tomorrow; I believe lunch time would be the most effective time."

"Definitely. If Dudley's anything to go by then I don't think the Dursley's will really miss one meal." Severus nodded, and then watched as Minerva stood. Even in her old age, the teacher was graceful, which Severus put down to the fact that Minerva spent quite a lot of time as her animagus self, especially during rowdy Gryffindor parties. "Will I be seeing you later then? Since I'm going to visit Katie Bell, and I know you're going to visit Harry."

"No, Minerva. First I have a meeting with the Headmaster then I have meetings all afternoon. I will see Harry at his assigned time, but I won't be able to make it to the infirmary before that." Severus sighed, thinking of the Potions he had to brew for the infirmary before the end of the weekend. He wasn't going to get them done tonight apparently.

"Very well. Don't forget the staff meeting tomorrow night." With that last parting shot – Severus hadn't meant to miss the last two, truly – she stalked off toward the Gryffindor table, aiming for where the Weasley twins had just risen from their seats. Severus smirked inwardly; Minerva wouldn't accept in-fighting among her House either. He returned his attention to his meal when he spotted the large clock over the doors. After all, the House-Elves had deadlines too.

After working for two hours on Harry's Eye Balm, as well as other Potions Poppy had requested Severus was ready to share a cup of tea with Dumbledore. Even if he hated how Dumbledore avoided his point for the entire conversation, at least the old man knew how to play a good game of chess.

As he climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office he caught the faint sound of Poppy's voice. It appeared that Poppy was debating an issue with Dumbledore, and from the sounds of it, losing.

Since the nurse didn't often have difficulty convincing Dumbledore that she knew best, Severus paused outside the door. He had learnt the hard way that eavesdropping could be dangerous. However, it often yielded information that he wouldn't learn any other way.

"Albus, the boy needs to be removed from their care." Harry then. "You can't possibly be considering leaving him there." Poppy sounded desperate, as though she had already tried to make this point.

"Poppy, I am sorry, but Harry is protected best by the blood wards surrounding the Dursley residence." Severus stiffened, shocked by Dumbledore's dismissive tone.

"Not if they kill him first." Severus moved back into the shadows as Poppy stormed out of Dumbledore's office. She caught sight of him, but didn't acknowledge him, instead bringing a hand up to wipe her brow. Severus recognised the motion as one that she did after seeing something particularly disturbing, and it was then that he realised that Poppy hadn't seen the scars of Harry's back until today. Since even he'd had issues with seeing such bad scars on a young boy, he could sympathise with Poppy's distress.

"Severus." Severus looked up as Dumbledore appeared in his doorway. "Thank you for coming. Poppy, I will come and finish this discussion with you later."

"If you aren't going to change your mind, then this discussion is already finished, Albus. Though if you get a moment, go visit Harry Potter and tell him that the fact that his uncle slashed his back with a belt buckle when he was eight years old-," Here Poppy's voice broke and Severus winced at hearing it out loud. "-isn't enough to get him removed from their home, even though both Severus and I promised him that he wouldn't return there. Because I certainly won't be the one to tell him that we know he's going through hell and we're sending him back there anyway."

Dumbledore's face fell and Severus couldn't find it in himself to pity him. "The boy will probably accept it quite calmly when you tell him, Dumbledore. He's quite accepting that he doesn't deserve anything better. And why should he be when his cousin has been favoured over him and all his possessions have been second-hand." Severus met the blue eyes head on, furious that Dumbledore wasn't moved by this.

"I have to get back to my patient. Luckily Katie Bell was in the infirmary so I could leave Harry there while I came to have this useless conversation." The resentment in Poppy's voice was purely from being unable to protect her charges and Severus could sympathise. He chose instead to feed his anger, allowing Dumbledore to see that the nurse wasn't the only one who was unhappy. He swept into Dumbledore's office, not stopping to admire the trinkets that adorned every shelf.

"Severus, I know you are upset-" Dumbledore began quietly but was cut off by Severus' angry snort.

"I'm beyond upset, Headmaster. You can't seriously be telling me that you believe blood wards will protect the boy. Especially since they rely on him believing that the Dursley residence is home." Severus spun around, facing Dumbledore, who was still standing in the doorway.

"The boy is more comfortable in my office, somewhere he has no reason to be comfortable, than he is at home. Do you know how I know this Dumbledore? Because yesterday he came to my office and asked if he could study in my classroom while I brewed potions. When I asked him why on earth he'd want to sit at a bench rather than in the common room, he told me that he wasn't used to sitting on couches. Oh, and there's the other issue that every time I've gone in to do a bed check after midnight, I've found him curled up into the tightest possible ball, muttering in his sleep about it being too open. So yes, Headmaster, I passed upset about four days ago," he hissed angrily. Severus took a split second to reflect that this wasn't how he wanted to break the news to the old man, but he needed to shock him. Needed to make him see that Harry had dealt with enough.

Dumbledore seemed taken aback by Severus' speech. He moved slowly to his seat behind his desk, while Severus stayed standing before it. "Headmaster, please don't tell me you're going to send him back. Not only would it shatter the little trust I've gained in the last two weeks, but it will destroy the poor boy. He shouldn't have been placed there in the first place. Even Lupin would have been better than those bastards." He couldn't resist snarling the werewolf's name even though he was speaking in his defence.

"I'm sorry Severus. Surely it's not that bad? Perhaps the boy is exaggerating?" Dumbledore trailed off, obviously realising that he'd crossed a line.

"Exaggerating!" Severus bellowed. "Yes, because it's so easy to fake SCARS. Well, of course, because the boy needs more attention, even though he doesn't get a moment of peace because he's the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. And of course the fact that he's in the fifth weight percentile means nothing, absolutely nothing! Open your eyes Headmaster. Your precious golden boy, who by rights should be pampered and spoiled, is starving, mistreated and abused. Now if you actually believe he's faking, then I have nothing more to say to you. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that _somebody_ needs to take care of those students, I would be offering you my resignation. The man I used to know did not believe that abuse was something to ignore; no matter the consequences." Breathing heavily, he finished. When Dumbledore couldn't even meet his eyes, he turned, intent on leaving before he cursed his mentor.

"Severus, please." He jolted to a stop with his hand on the door handle. He had never heard Dumbledore sound so pitiful. He turned slowly to see the old man staring at him. The thing that made him finish turning was the tears in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Severus please. I want to protect the boy, and how better to do it than blood wards. Surely you understand that there is no where that is safer when it comes to Death Eaters?" Dumbledore spread his hands in a pleading manner.

"It would be all for nothing if the boy turns Dark or dies, Headmaster. I can think of quite a few homes that would be significantly protected. The Nott's for one, the Flint's for another. Even my own home if it came to that." Severus walked forward and seated himself with a sigh, not wanting to ride the emotional rollercoaster he'd been forced onto.

"Would the Nott's house be safe enough for him?" Dumbledore seemed to be genuinely considering other alternatives and Severus relaxed, using his wand to summon a House-Elf.

"Mrs Nott has currently not declared her intentions when it comes to which side she will fight, if any. Most of the Death Eaters that are free to go on with their lives are hoping to avoid another rise of the Dark Lord; since it would mean their lives if he considered them disloyal." Severus smirked, well aware that his duties as a spy would protect him from the Dark Lord's vengeance.

"But the blood wards-" Severus held up a hand.

"Go take a look at Harry's file, and then go visit the boy himself. And then you can tell me that a little extra effort warding a property is going to be too much difficulty." Severus quickly served the tea that the House-Elf had delivered while allowing Dumbledore time to think about his answer.

"I will certainly go and visit the boy. Though perhaps not tonight; Poppy may need some time to calm down. And yes, Severus I do realise that was my fault." Dumbledore sounded almost sulky as he responded to the incredulous look Severus gave him.

"As you well should Headmaster. Surely you have learnt by now not to anger Poppy. I don't think that woman has ever lost an argument when it comes to the care of her charges. You would probably do to remember that." Severus knew that he sounded like he was lecturing, but from the emerging playful look on Dumbledore's face he knew that he wasn't going to be reprimanded.

"I do believe you know that better than anyone, do you not Severus? Or did you simply train in Healing for curiosity's sake?" The mocking tone of Dumbledore's voice was enough to make Severus smirk.

"Considering I have been the one to heal you rather than make you go to the hospital wing, I would watch where you are pointing that accusation, Headmaster. After all, without those qualifications, you and I would both be a Poppy's mercy quite often, would we not?" Dumbledore smiled, and Severus was surprised to see his customary twinkle back in those blue eyes.

Then his eyes widened as he realised something of importance. "You played us."

"Why, Severus, I simply have no idea what you mean." Dumbledore was enjoying this a lot more than acting, Severus could tell.

"You acted as though you didn't care about Harry to make us care about Harry. You wanted to see what we would give, what I would give, to see him happy and healthy. What would that achieve?" Severus didn't bother moderating his tone from hurt and anger. Severus couldn't contain his abortive movement to stand – Dumbledore knew well enough that Severus didn't like playing cat and mouse games when he wasn't the cat.

"I certainly never meant to push you away, my dear boy. I did not expect you to care for the boy so much. I also didn't realise just how bad Harry's abuse was. However, what it did do was make you lose your temper. You weren't going to tell me anything but the basics when you came here were you?" Severus didn't want to admit that Dumbledore was right. He had already decided to keep his promise to Harry to keep the abuse a secret unless he couldn't personally solve it. Now he ducked his head, unusually shameful about breaking a confidence.

"I needed to know just how far you would go to protect the boy, and how much you knew. You are visiting the Dursley's tomorrow with Minerva, correct?" Severus nodded, bringing his eyes up warily. What he saw in Dumbledore's eyes surprised him. There had been very few times when he'd been able to say that he was afraid of the Headmaster, and this was one of them. There was electricity in those blue eyes, furious anger that was being tightly controlled.

"I need to go see to the Stone, but when you do see Mr and Mrs Dursley, give them my regards. Assure them that I wish them nothing but ill will and that I will soon be visiting to settle this matter myself. They will rue the day they ever thought to mistreat a child I placed in their protection. If he does return, and yes, I am aware that will only be as a desperate measure, I give you full permission to scare them into ignoring the fact the boy exists beyond feeding and clothing him, Severus." Dumbledore was completely serious. He was going to make sure Dursley never laid a hand on Harry again, and Severus wondered how he would react if he asked to watch. He could now completely understand Minerva's evil smile when she'd realised that he intended on visiting the Dursley's without being chaperoned by the authorities.

"Very well, Headmaster. Good day." Severus stood smoothly and left the office, wondering if he should inform Minerva that Dumbledore was in a dangerous mood. While she didn't have a meeting with him, he did spend most of his free time in the company of his deputy. He glanced at his wrist-watch then cursed. He had a meeting with a first year ten minutes, which meant he had no time to warn Minerva about Dumbledore. In fact, if he didn't hurry, he would be late. While he didn't mind being late to the meetings with his upper years, he tried to set a better example for the youngest Slytherins.


	18. Chapter 18

**Currently slaving away at homework, however, I am currently typing chapter twenty. Hopefully I will still be posting at the same rate as usual, however, I'm very sorry if I don't update as much as I usually do.**

**This chapter is kind of sappy, and I'm a little afraid that Snape is a little OOC in this chapter and the next. Any feedback as to whether he's changed too much would be much appreciated. **

**I have reposted chapter one for anyone who is interested in going back and re-reading it.**

**Don't own, don't sue. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eighteen_  
When Madame Pomfrey admitted young Harry Potter to her hospital wing after a fight with his cousin, she expected him to be proud of attempting to gain the upper hand. Instead, she discovered a boy who was polite, apologetic and desperate to convince her not to tell the Dursley's. She reflected that young Harry Potter reminded her strongly of another half-blood boy, who'd begged her not to tell his father after he was beaten in a four-to-one fight. _

Harry came to on a soft bed with a bright light shining in his eyes. Since he was last in Potions class, Harry was confused. He groaned and pushed the light away, not realising immediately that he was pushing at Madame Pomfrey's hand.

"Hold still, Mr. Potter. I realise that it's bright, but I need to check your reactions." Madame Pomfrey gently chided him while pushing his hand away from his eyes.

"If I'm awake doesn't it mean that I'm alright?" His only answer was the light returning to shine on his eyes. Once the flare cleared, he looked at Madame Pomfrey. She was holding her wand in her hand and the end of it was shining slightly.

"_Nox_. No, Mr Potter, it does not." The light on the end of her wand went out, and it occurred to Harry that he should ask Snape to teach him that spell.

"Why not? I'm awake and kicking, so I must be better." Madame Pomfrey shook her head, and handed him a potion vial.

"For the headache you should be feeling right now. Since you're awake, I need to see the Headmaster so I'm going to leave you in Katie's care. Your lunch is on the bedside table, I want you eat all of it. If there's any left when I come back, I'll just dose you with a nutritional potion when I get back. Trust me when I say eating is better." Madame Pomfrey smiled at him and turned to the brown haired girl in a bed across the aisle.

"Katie, can you keep an eye on Harry for me? If you need somebody, sweetie, just call for Nancy. She's my House-Elf and she'll come get me. Try to avoid getting out of bed if you can, your leg is still healing and you probably aren't too steady on your feet from that head wound either." The girl nodded.

"We'll be fine Madame Pomfrey. I have a little sister who has a bad habit of hitting herself on the head. Plays football and doesn't understand that she's not meant to headbutt people. So if either of us needs help, I already know the signs." Katie smiled widely, obviously remembering an occasion when her sister had been injured.

"Very well, I'll be half an hour or less." Madame Pomfrey looked pointedly between Harry and the plate on his table until Harry picked it up.

Katie watched the nurse out of the door then turned to Harry with a grin. "So how did you get a concussion? Last time I heard, you were surrounded by a guard of four Slytherins that nobody wants to mess with."

"Well, apparently I'm not meant to be alone without them." Harry managed a grin back as he began to dig into his meal. It was meatloaf and roast vegetables; he had decided that it was his favourite meal when it had first been served in the Great Hall. It was also accompanied by a piece of treacle tart, but Harry decided that Madame Pomfrey wouldn't punish him for not eating that. He had tried it, but had deemed it too sweet to eat on a regular basis.

"Yeah, well, you're about to find yourself with a whole crowd of protectors. The reason I got hit by the bludger during class was because we were planning how to pay Dudley back for you. He's got no support among the Gryffindors at the moment. The Weasley twins in third year are gunning for him." Katie was sitting cross-legged on his bed, watching Harry eat.

"Gunning for him?" Harry asked, trying to figure out what the phrase meant.

"Sorry, muggle phrase. It means that they have him in their sights for all their nastiest pranks and jokes. The last guy they targeted like that was a Slytherin seventh year. Last year, he was bullying the first years in his own House. Snape actually let the Weasleys play all their worst pranks on him. He left four weeks later." Katie grinned evilly.

"Wow. Snape actually let them target a Slytherin?"

"Oh yeah. In fact, it was the only time in history that Snape praised Gryffindors. 'Course he didn't do it because of their pranks; he found these weird reasons. I think one of the first times was for creativity. The second was because they 'helped' the House-Elves; they'd spiked his food with chilli." Katie was laughing as she finished describing.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, Snape seems like the type to find some subtle way to help. Bet he sent them prank potions too."

"Actually, the twins did mention that nobody busted them for breaking into the potions classroom to make potions. Everyone doubted it, because there was no way Snape was going to let them get away with it."

"Snape offered us access to his lab next year if we have an interest in Potions. He wanted to brew Potions with me in my detention last week but I kind of, well, kind of passed out."

"Kind of passed out? How do you kind of pass out? Oh, and keep eating. Madame Pomfrey isn't kidding when she says that she'll force-feed you a Potion."

"I hyperventilated and passed out from the lack of oxygen." Harry blushed, and then looked down, embarrassed.

"Hey, so did I the first time I had a detention with Snape. Though he just bought me up here. I bet his Slytherins get better treatment than that."

"I woke up in my bed in the dorms the next morning. With Teddy, my friend, laughing at me." Harry offered a slight smile.

"Ah, I bet that stung. The last time I woke up with a Housemate laughing at me I was strung up by my ankles in the common room. They were celebrating my initiation into the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"You play Quidditch?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, don't you? It's the best sport I know."

"I'm not so sure about the flying part."

"Scared of heights?" Katie seemed sympathetic. "I was too, until my first flying lesson. I still don't like the Astronomy Tower."

"When do flying lessons start for the first years?"

"Next week. Once Hooch has taught you the basics, the Quidditch team gets to take over and teach the really exciting things. You learn speed flying, rolls, ducking, Wood taught us to catch Snitches last year."

"What's a Snitch?" Harry was well aware that he was considered illiterate when it came to Quidditch, but he did recognise the term from conversations he had overheard.

"It's a little gold ball with wings. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. That's one of the seven players on the team. There are two Beaters, three Chasers, one Keeper, and your Seeker. The Beaters protect the other players from the Bludgers, the Chasers score the goals with the Quaffle and the Keeper stops the Quaffle from going in the goal. It's okay; I didn't know anything about Quidditch when I came to Hogwarts either."

Harry nodded and pushed his tray away. "Everyone in Slytherin seems to think that just because I'm technically a half-blood, I automatically know everything about the wizarding world. I haven't even read half the books Snape told me to read to help adjust."

"Snape told you to read books to learn about the wizarding world? Hah, you should've just come hung out with us Gryffindors for a day or two. Our first years know everything they have to know at the end of their third day."

"I'm sure the upper years would be more helpful if they knew what it was like to not know these things. Unfortunately, most of them were raised in the wizarding world."

"That's why we teach our first years so much. Slytherins tend to pick on Muggleborns that don't know enough about magic."

"I noticed that. It's a pity that the Houses don't get along better. I don't see why people have to fight based on which House we are sorted into. The Sorting Hat sorts based on personality, not good or bad."

"Yeah, I suppose. Still, that doesn't stop the Slytherins from attacking us whenever we venture into _your_ territory."

"First of all, it's not my territory. Secondly, it's the same case on our side of the lake. Gryffindors attack us just as regularly as we attack you; it's payback."

Both children snapped their heads up, surprised, as the doors to the infirmary opened suddenly. Madame Pomfrey stormed into the infirmary, obviously angered by her meeting.

"What are you two doing?" She stopped and looked between the two patients. They both frowned in confusion then looked at each other. Both of them had crept forward until they were sitting on the ends of their beds. They were as close as they could physically be without getting off their beds.

"Talking, Madame Pomfrey. And look, Harry ate." Katie pointed to Harry's tray, frowning when she saw that he hadn't eaten his tart.

"Very good, Miss Bell, Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter, are you feeling better?" Madame Pomfrey moved over to Harry's side, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Yes ma'am. Can I go back to Slytherin now?"

"No, I don't think so. I let you go too early last time. I think that it would be best if you stayed overnight for observation. Miss Bell will be keeping you company because I can't trust her to stay quiet with Skele-Gro in her system and a concussion from her fractured skull." Katie gave a sheepish smile.

"I can't help it if I'm friends with the Weasley twins. They keep me skinny." Katie's grin widened at Madame Pomfrey's dubious expression.

"Then I suggest finding a better exercise plan. The Weasley twins are notorious for finding themselves in here with suspicious injuries. I do not wish to see you as often as I see them." Madame Pomfrey wagged a finger in Katie's direction.

"Of course not, ma'am." Harry shared a grin with Katie behind Madame Pomfrey's back.

"Right, well, now that you've both eaten lunch, I want you both to lie back and try and get some sleep. You've both had very stressful days and you need some rest."

"You're assigning us naptime?!?" Katie yelped.

"No, Miss Bell, I'm asking you to quiet down for an hour or two. You can write quietly or read, but I won't stop you from falling asleep if you do." With that Madame Pomfrey sent a spell at the lights which made them dim to half light. The curtains closed themselves as she pointed her wand at them next.

Harry slid backwards down his bed towards the pillows. He pushed his blankets down and stuck his legs under. "Do you have any books on you, Katie? I don't even have my bag."

"Not novels. I only have my school books. I have an essay due in History tomorrow." Katie reached down and pulled her bag out from under her bed. "Hey, you like Potions, don't you? I saw you in the library writing that Potions essay yesterday. Do you want my Potions book? It might be a bit advanced but at least then you can impress Snape."

"Yeah, thanks. I was trying to get my hands on a copy from the library but Madam Pince was hovering over my shoulder. She seemed doubtful that I was going to use it for anything good." Katie threw the book over onto the end of Harry's bed and he reached forward and grabbed it.

"Enjoy then. Though I don't see how you could actually want to study a subject you aren't learning. That seems kind of like overkill to me."

"Quiet, both of you. If you chose to read, it's silently." Madame Pomfrey came back toward them from where she had gone to finish closing curtains. "Mr. Potter, you already know how tiring Skele-Gro can be. Leave Miss Bell to get her rest."

"Yes ma'am." Harry nodded and opened his book. He curled his legs up toward his body.

"Do you have any ink I can borrow, Madame Pomfrey?" Katie pulled her tray over to her while placing her parchment stack on the top of it.

"And just where is yours, Miss Bell?" Madame Pomfrey sent a summoning spell toward her office.

"Fred borrowed it. I don't want to use it in case he tampered with it." Katie smiled at the fed up expression on the matron's face.

"Very well, Miss Bell. Now are you both set?" When both patients nodded she nodded in satisfaction. "Right. I will be in my office if either of you need anything. If you fall asleep I will wake you at about four, so you sleep tonight. You can have visitors after three o'clock."

It occurred to Harry that Teddy might come and visit him. He didn't want to get his hopes up, just in case Teddy didn't come but because Teddy was so protective he just might come.

Harry started on the introduction of the book, relieved that the first few pages weren't too difficult. It seemed that the next year's worth of Potions work was going to be less theory than this year. Harry was glad; it meant that there would be more brewing sessions.

"Harry, hey, Harry." The next thing Harry felt was a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. Harry flinched violently, and felt the opposite edge of the bed disappear from under him.

"Oomph." His air left him in a rush and Harry panicked at not being able to breathe.

"Calm down, Mr. Potter. You're just winded. Breathe in now." Hands came to sit him up straight, helping him to breathe. He felt a tingling sensation run over him and he was able to breathe freer.

"Mr. Nott, please retake your seat while I help Mr. Potter up. Crowding Mr. Potter is likely to just increase his distress." Harry pushed up from the floor, letting Madame Pomfrey steady him. She stopped him from climbing into bed. "Let me straighten it first, Mr. Potter; you fidget a lot when you sleep."

She pulled the sheets up so they were straight, and then assisted Harry up into the bed. Looking to his right he saw Teddy staring at him.

"Hey, sorry about that. I forgot you don't like being woken." Harry cringed as he remembered that the last two minutes had been a repeat of the first day of classes. Teddy had come in to wake him then as well and Harry had ended up on the ground again. Only there'd been no nurse to keep him calm. He'd ended up panicking and apologising insanely. Harry had a hard enough time sleeping in such an open area and he'd decided that being woken physically wasn't his favourite way of waking up.

"That's okay, Teddy. If I was normal, then you wouldn't have to remember not to wake me." Harry spoke down to his knees after checking whether Katie was awake or not. She wasn't, and Harry could see that Madame Pomfrey had moved her tray away.

"Hey, you are normal. Plenty of people don't like being touched when they've been woken. My mum has to hit my Aunt with a jet of water from her wand if she doesn't want to be hexed. And my Aunt knows a lot of curses." Teddy offered a grin to Harry, trying to get him to cheer up.

"You don't care about being woken."

"Yeah, because my mother noticed that if I got woken up suddenly I jumped out bed. So she pushed my bed up against the wall so I'd bumped into it if I jumped. Stopped me from jumping out of bed pretty quickly." Teddy shrugged.

"Aunt Petunia usually just woke me by knocking on my door. What time is it anyway?" Harry looked around, trying to spot a clock.

"Quarter past four. According to Pomfrey you've been sleeping since one. How come one knock on your head sends you to sleepyville every twenty minutes?"

"Because I think Pomfrey dosed the food." Teddy laughed. "Seriously. Both times I've eaten something she gave me, I've fallen asleep. It's how she keeps us quiet."

"Don't joke. That's how my mother used to keep me quiet whenever I was sick. Eventually Snape asked her why she always bought Sleeping Potions at the same time as Pepper-Up Potions. He made her stop; said sick people sleep easily enough." Teddy smiled sardonically.

"So you've known Snape for a while, haven't you?" Harry picked at a lose thread on his blanket.

"Yeah, because he's connected to all us pureblood families. He made friends with Malfoy Senior during Hogwarts and he's stayed in our social circle since then. Because he's technically a half-blood, that's actually unusual. He's such a good Potions Master that most of the pureblood families who are friends with Malfoy started using him for all their Potion needs. He makes a pretty penny of off selling Potions through private selling."

"You can buy pre-made Potions?"

"Well of course. What did you think people who couldn't brew did? People like Longbottom would never be able to use potions."

"I don't know. I didn't really think about it. I just expected that if they were sick, they went to hospitals or something. How does that work anyway? If a wizard gets sick, do they all just come to Hogwarts or something?"

"Try 'or something'. There's a hospital in London called St. Mungo's. If you ever get sick, wizarding or Muggle illnesses, you dial 62442 on a Muggle phone. That connects you with St Mungo's and they come pick you up. If you're in a wizarding home, you Floo for assistance."

"What if you don't know how to Floo?"

"Well, you simply get a handful of Floo powder, chuck it in pretty much any empty fireplace, and clearly shout "St Mungo's hospital". Then one of the nurses will help you with the rest."

"Huh. Why don't they tell us that? I mean the muggleborn students. There should be information brochures or something."

"I've never thought of that. Maybe you should talk to the Muggle Studies Professor. She might be able to tell you if anything like that is available for you. If not, maybe you saying something will make her create something." Teddy shrugged.

"Hey, do you have my bag? I should probably start writing my assignments. Oh, and what's the assignment from Snape?"

"Snape wants us to write an essay on what we consider the most useful type of potions. You know, Healing, Truth, Pain, so on and so on. Says that we should consider the different aspects of 'useful'."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm assuming – and yes, we're going to clarify – that useful could be in terms of ease of use, complications..." Teddy shrugged. "Which means that it's going to be just as hard as the other essay but less technical. And the poor Gryffindors won't be able to just write 'because'." Harry laughed at Teddy's joke, then sobered as he remembered his conversation with Katie.

"Hey, Teddy. Do you ever wonder what would happen if Gryffindors and Slytherins weren't always at each other's throats?"

"Yeah, it would be boring."

"Teddy." Harry tried to see if his friend would consider it.

"Harry." Teddy mimicked his whining tone back at him. "Seriously though, if you want Slytherins and Gryffindors to get along, you'd need a miracle."

"Mr. Nott, you need to get back to your dorm now. Dinner is in an hour and a half. I suggest that you use the time to begin your weekend homework." Madame Pomfrey appeared from her office and made her way over to Harry's bedside.

"I've got all weekend to do my homework, Madame Pomfrey. Why can't I stay with Harry?" Teddy had a distinctive grumbling tone to his voice.

"Because of the headache that Mr. Potter is developing and the one that you will shortly develop if you stay near him. Or do you not feel pain when others do, Mr. Nott?" Madame Pomfrey sounded close to sarcastic and Harry marvelled that somebody that old could sound like that. He was used to Snape's sarcasm, but he wasn't used to other adults having the same sense of humour.

"Well, that may be a point-" Teddy started.

"Shut it Snake. Madame Pomfrey knows best. And she also reigns supreme in her hospital wing. So if she says get out, get out before she kicks you out." Katie had apparently woken up while they were talking. She didn't seem to be too aggressive but Teddy bristled anyway.

"Thank you oh lovely Lion. In that case, I'll leave. Oh, and Harry, Snape has your bag – he'll probably bring to you later." Teddy spoke with false grandeur while gathering his bag. "I'll see you later Harry. Probably tomorrow."

Teddy stood and walked out. "I heard you trying to smooth the road for better relations between Gryffindors and Slytherins. Nice try." Katie sat up and addressed him from where Madame Pomfrey had gone to check on her.

"Well, you did make a point. And so did ..." Harry trailed off as shadows danced across his vision. Apparently laughing with Teddy hadn't been a good idea. He gasped as a migraine hit him full force.

"The Headache Potion is on your left bedside table, Mr. Potter. Swallow that down and you'll feel better." Harry reached out and downed the potion in one gulp. His migraine instantly receded, leaving him to regain his breath in the sudden absence of pain.

"You have an hour and a half before dinner, both of you, and I expect you to spend it doing something productive. Since you don't have your schoolbooks, Mr. Potter, I assume that you want to get back to your book from earlier. It is on your bedside table." Harry nodded and picked up the book. He found his place easily enough and began to read. Mentally, he considered the fact that he only had his meeting with Snape tonight. He would think about doing homework after Snape brought him his bag but until then, he decided that a second year Potions book wouldn't be a bad way to spend the night.

Two and a half hours later Harry looked up from his book at the sound of a throat clearing.

"Mr. Potter, while I know you wish to learn all you can about Potions, I must admit I didn't believe you would be eager enough to read the second year book." Snape's soft voice drew Katie's attention and both Slytherins noticed her looking up at them.

"It's Katie's book, sir. I didn't have my things, and I wanted something to read." Harry checked his place, intending to borrow the book from another second year after he left the hospital wing.

"Hmm. And Miss Bell did not need the book for her own homework?" Snape looked at Katie enquiringly.

"No, Professor Snape. I'm working on my History assignment at the moment." The Gryffindor spoke carefully, obviously wary of the Professor's temper.

"Very well, Miss Bell. Mr. Potter, Madame Pomfrey has said that you should be okay for a short walk while we talk. If you will come with me..." Snape held out a hand so Harry could steady himself as he got off the bed. Once Harry was steady on his own two feet Severus walked toward the door. Harry followed more slowly, wincing as the feeling came back to his sleeping legs.

Snape didn't speak as they moved through the corridors to a nearby classroom. Once there, he waited until Harry was inside the room before sending spells at the doors.

"What will they do?"

"Protect against eavesdropping and give me warning of people attempting to enter the room. I have similar spells on my office that are activated when the door closes." Snape didn't seem upset by his question. He moved to the front of the classroom and pulled a chair out from a vacant desk. He placed it in the floor space that would usually be reserved for lectures and gestured for Harry to grab a chair as well. Harry went to sit down but Snape held up a hand.

Snape pointed his wand at the two chairs and they were transfigured into armchairs. Harry's was similar to his favourite chair from the common room and Snape's was a black wingback armchair. "Why are they different?"

"Transfiguration spells can be personalised so that they take on unique characteristics. That usually relies on who touched them last. Without individualisation, they still take unique forms depending on who transfigures them. That is why you aren't marked for colour or pattern when you do Transfiguration in class."

"Huh. So that's why Teddy's match had a bright yellow head on it." Harry remembered that he had noticed the result when they had been practicing changing needles into matchsticks.

"Precisely Mr. Potter." Harry tried to sit normally in his chair, not sure whether it would be alright to curl in his chair as he usually did. "If you are uncomfortable Mr. Potter, I am well aware that you usually contort yourself into different positions when sitting in the common room." Harry smiled timidly and swung his legs up.

"That is quite possibly the reason you spend so much time working pins and needles out of your legs, Harry." Harry noticed that Snape had changed the way he addressed Harry and was glad when he began using his first name. He was starting to notice that Snape used his first name when they were being more informal than they were in public. Harry shrugged in response, willing to deal with the consequences for the comfort of curling his legs up.

"Did you eat for Madame Pomfrey, Harry? Or do I need to call a House-Elf for some dinner for you?" Snape quirked an eyebrow at him and he shook his head vigorously.

"No sir. Madame Pomfrey said she'd make me take a potion if I didn't eat everything on my plate."

"If that's what makes you eat, Harry, then I'm definitely going to threaten you with potions more often." Harry couldn't tell if Snape was joking or not.

"Please don't sir. I was going to write about how useful Healing Potions were for my assignment. I can't do that if I don't like them."

"Don't do Healing potions, Harry. Everyone does Healing potions. Useful types of potions also include Truth potions, Invisibility potions, or perhaps Anti-Animagi potions."

"What are anti-ani-animagi potions?" Harry stumbled over the unfamiliar word.

"Potions that prevent an Animagus from transforming into their animal forms. It is used during imprisonment. Animagi are people who have the ability to transform into an animal; it is a type of Transfiguration." Harry was glad that Snape thought to explain the unfamiliar term, even though he could vaguely remember reading something similar in the introduction to his Transfiguration book.

"Oh. Can they get out of jail without that?"

"Yes. In fact, before its development two decades ago, many Animagi escaped conviction because they transformed and began to live as the animal they transform into." Snape seemed happy to let Harry guide the conversation with questions rather than direct it.

"Sir, can I ask you a question?" Harry bit his lip in nervousness, hoping that Snape wouldn't be offended by the question.

"Apart from the one you just asked? Of course."

"On Wednesday you said that any of my teachers would take me in if I wanted to leave the Dursley's." Harry spoke so slowly Snape had time to nod before he continued. "Why?"

"Why would they adopt you?" Harry nodded at Snape's clarification.

"Perhaps because they want to help you, Harry. Or perhaps it is because you are a polite, intelligence, young man who has proven himself to be friendly and social when given the chance. You have shown that you can show judgement and common sense, which are signs of a maturity beyond your years. All of these are qualities that any guardian would admire in a child, especially their own. On top of that, Harry, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout all genuinely like you. They would all be good candidates for guardians if you decided you needed one." Harry frowned as Snape finished, realising that Snape hadn't mentioned his own motives.

"And you, sir? Do you like me?"

Snape hesitated, seeming to be debating his answer. Harry almost took the question back but then Snape began to answer. "In the two weeks I have known you Harry, you have quickly become one of the students I can honestly say I care about. There are very few on that list. If there is no one else suitable, I would take custody of you. The reason I consider myself a last resort is because I have multiple connections to families who were on the wrong side of the war. They would not be good associates for you, as most of them are not interested in your well-being." Harry didn't know who Snape considered bad people to know, but then he realised that Teddy has said that Snape saw a lot of pureblood families. In his first two weeks Harry had realised that most pureblood families didn't like anyone who didn't have the same blood status as them. Flint had explained about the last war and that those who were loyal to the Dark Lord – which is what most of the Slytherins called Voldemort - were called Death Eaters.

Harry derailed that train of thought and instead thought about the fact that he had gone from having no one interested in his well-being to at least three people who cared whether he was alright. He couldn't believe that they didn't want something from in him in return. But nobody had asked him to do chores for them, or cover for them when they were about to get in trouble. Teddy had looked shocked when he'd asked where he had to go to do the laundry. That had led to a lengthy conversation about how Harry didn't have to do chores at Hogwarts because there were House-Elves to do them for them. He had managed to worm the location of the kitchens out of Flint, and had gone down to the kitchens to thank the House-Elves for doing all those jobs. He'd found himself surrounded by crying creatures, all desperate to assure him that they loved serving the witches and wizards at Hogwarts. It made Harry's stomach feel weird to see them so devoted. It reminded him that the Dursley's wanted him to act like that when they had guests, showing off how well they'd trained him.

"Harry, what are you thinking about?" Harry looked up as Snape interrupted his thoughts.

"House-Elves."

Snape raised an eyebrow, obviously not making the connection between Harry's answer and his preoccupation.

"Do they really like serving us, or do they just say that?" asked Harry. Snape had seen Harry interacting with the Elves when he'd been dragged down there for food, so he wouldn't suspect that Harry had been out of bounds.

"House-Elves have served wizards for generations. I don't think they know the difference. It's like breeding horses for transportation or sport; they're bred for a purpose and they enjoy fulfilling that purpose. Why?"

"I just don't like knowing that they're slaves. Did you know they don't get paid or time off?" Harry began to pick at a loose thread on his sleeve. He had ordered new clothes, but they hadn't arrived yet.

"Yes I did know that. Why does that bother you?" Snape's voice had gone back to that quiet tone Harry was starting to associate with the man feeling sympathetic or worried.

"Just, well, it seems kind of unfair that they do all this work and most of the students don't even know they exist. Wouldn't it be easier for them if the students knew they were there? Then maybe people would make a better effort to be neat. I just think they should get some recognition for putting in all that effort. Cleaning and cooking can be really hard sometimes..." Harry trailed off as Snape's hand came into his field of view. He flinched sideways into the back of the chair and it stopped. When he turned and looked at Snape, the man reached out the last little way and put his hand over Harry's, preventing him from picking at his sleeve. Snape was leaning forward in his chair, looking at Harry with a strange expression.

"How do you know? I would expect your chores at home wouldn't be too hard." Harry realised that he had a choice – he could lie and say that he had the usual chores; or he could tell Snape the truth, trusting the man with his secrets.

"Depends on your definition of too hard, sir."

"Any physical labour that takes longer than one hour, within reason, or any chore that brings you into contact with heat, blades or chemicals. So, in a normal muggle household, I would expect your chores to be something along the lines of keeping your room clean, making your bed, helping with clearing the dishes, and taking care of any household pets. Perhaps some outdoor chores such as a small patch of weeding or helping to mow the lawn."

"Hmm. Then maybe my chores are too hard." Harry looked down again, studying Snape's hand where it sat upon both of his.

"What chores do you do at the Dursley's, Harry?" Snape's hand tightened over his slightly then loosened again.

"I clean my room and Dudley's, the bathroom, lounge room, kitchen, and sometimes I have to clean my Aunt and Uncle's room.-" Harry heard a choked noise of outrage from Snape but kept going, intent on finishing his list. "-I make breakfast and lunch, but Aunt Petunia likes to make dinner. I clean up after every meal. I do most of the laundry, except for a month after I mixed up the loads and turned Uncle Vernon's white shirts blue. I mow the lawns and weed the gardens. Uncle Vernon likes to wash his own car so I don't do that. Sometimes Uncle Vernon gets me to put another coat of paint on the back shed." Harry didn't look up, but he did flex his fingers so that Snape would loosen his grip on his hand, which had tightened in anger. Snape instantly loosened his hold, but kept his hand on Harry's.

"Mr Potter, are you telling me that you do almost all of the housework at your home, while only being fed the minimal amount?" Harry chanced a look at Snape when he heard the hissing tone to this statement. Snape's nostrils were flaring and Harry felt a thrill of apprehension at the anger in the cold black eyes.

"Yes, sir."

"Are your relatives completely _insane_?!?" Harry jumped as Snape snarled the last word. He looked up with wide, fearful eyes, wondering if Snape would be angry if Harry climbed backwards out the chair.

"Um, maybe." Harry barely managed to get the answer out through his fear.

Harry cringed as Snape met his eyes. Instantly, Snape's eyes widened then softened. He took his hand back and placed it on his knee and leaned back. "Oh, Harry."

Snape stood quickly and Harry flinched backward, watching him warily. Once Snape was two desks away he turned, slowly for him, and leant against the desk behind him. He didn't look at Harry, instead keeping his head bowed. He didn't say anything and Harry slowly relaxed enough to bring his legs down from where they'd ended up underneath him. Snape seemed to be breathing slowly, hopefully calming down.

_Pop!_

Harry and Snape both brought their wands out at the sudden loud noise, Harry raising his a second behind Snape.

"Master Snape is requesting Trixie finds him now, is he not, Master Snape?" It was Trixie, the House-Elf who seemed to be particularly devoted to Snape. The man in question nodded as he lowered his wand. Harry copied him but didn't put his wand away like Snape did.

"Tea for two, and a Calming Draught, please." Harry put his head on the side as he studied the man before him. He seemed completely calm, and his voice had returned to its quietness of the earlier conversation. Still, Harry was weary of anyone who had quick flare-ups of temper after his experiences with the Dursleys. He chose to remain silent while they waited for the Elf to return. Snape didn't move and Harry marvelled at how stiff he held himself.

Harry was absentmindedly twirling his wand around his fingers when Trixie popped back into the room. "Here you is going, Master Snape. Cocoa for Young Master Potter and coffee for you, Master Snape. The biscuits is being freshly made this evening." As she spoke she handed the cups out. Harry tucked his wand away before taking his cup, breathing in the chocolate scent. He'd never had cocoa before; he'd seen Dudley have it before bed when they were younger however, and knew that Dudley liked it.

"Wait, Harry." Harry barely restrained his flinch as Snape spoke up from where he was standing. Once Snape had his attention, he motioned Trixie forward. Harry could see that she was carrying a vial filled with a brown potion. "That is a Calming Potion. I believe we would both benefit from a mild dose. It tastes like chamomile, which I believe is an acquired taste. You should probably take it before you drink your milk. Two swallows will suffice."

Harry nodded and held his hand out for the potion. Trixie met his eyes for a moment before she handed him the vial. "Is Young Master Harry okay?" Trixie asked softly.

Harry swallowed his dose of the potion quickly, grimacing at the taste. "Yeah, thanks Trixie. Thank you for the cocoa."

"Young Master Harry is quite welcome. Trixie is knowing that Young Master Harry has not been having cocoa before. All children that Trixie has cared for like cocoa. It be calming, makes them sleepy before bed." Harry didn't know how the Elf had known that he hadn't had the chocolate drink, but he gratefully took a sip. It wasn't as rich as he expected, and he noticed that it wasn't as heavy as a usual milk drink.

"Trixie is also knowing that Young Master Harry does not like most milk drinks. Trixie is making Young Master Harry's cocoa with skim milk. Less fat and not as sickly. All Young Master Harry's meals are being made with it." Trixie seemed to know Harry's question before he asked it and Harry smiled at the Elf.

"Thank you Trixie. But isn't that too much hassle?" The Elf shook her head quickly but Snape answered before she could speak.

"Many students in Hogwarts have different dietary requirements. The House-Elves are able to discern this and cater to it. Currently, there are ten vegetarians, six diabetics, countless students with allergies and two lactose intolerant students at Hogwarts. Each of those children receive their meals directly, instead of through the table buffet. It is no more difficult for the House-Elves to cater to them as it is for them to cater for you." Snape still didn't move from his position but he gestured for Trixie to bring him the rest of the potion. He tipped it into a spare cup, then swallowed it in one go.

"Oh." Harry wasn't sure what to do with the calm that Snape was showing, and he wasn't sure he liked the effect of the Calming Potion. He felt like he was less alert, and he wasn't used to being this calm around people.

"Relax, Harry. I perhaps should have informed you that the Calming Potion would make you feel strange. It won't take away your free will or ability to think. In fact, it should increase it, as the potion stops extreme emotion from clouding your thoughts. It can be a strange feeling when first taken." Snape studied Harry intently, crossing his arms and tapping his lips with a finger.

"Madame Pomfrey did not administer the Eye Balm I sent her?"

"No sir. She tried, but I couldn't hold still." Harry dropped his eyes, instead looking at his knees.

"Would you allow me to administer it, Harry, or would you prefer if Madame Pomfrey waited until you were asleep?"

"She'd put it on while I was asleep?" Harry didn't bother trying to hide his nervousness at that option.

"Perhaps not. May I do it, Harry? The Balm really needs to be administered soon, and I don't doubt that those eyes are causing you some pain." Snape hadn't moved toward him yet, but Harry could tell that he was itching to.

"You can try, sir." Harry lifted his head and watched Snape approach him slowly, keeping his hands in clear sight.

"Is there any way we can make this easier for you, Harry? Perhaps if we returned to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey held your head?" Snape didn't seem very convinced that that option would work and Harry heard him sigh when Harry shook his head.

"Is there a particular event that situation would remind you of? Or is it merely being touched that has you so wary?" Snape retook his seat in the arm chair slowly, still moving so that Harry could see all his limbs.

"Mostly just being touched. Though I don't think holding me would work. Dudley used to get Piers to hold me so that he could hit me without me running. I can outrun Dud. Can't outrun Piers though. Used to be alright before second grade. Can I put it on myself?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Normally, if it were a normal bruise, I would say yes. Unfortunately, these bruises are quite severe and your eyes are too swollen now. There would be too much risk of you accidently smearing the balm in your eye, which is what we are trying to avoid." Snape reached into his robes and withdrew the small jar Harry had seen a House-Elf give to Madame Pomfrey. Snape leant forward, letting Harry get used to having him in his personal space again.

"I apologise for losing my temper, Harry. Usually it does not get away from me. I feel that I must make one thing very clear. As I mentioned, I care for very few people, most of whom are old enough to take care of themselves. Those I care about who are too young to care for themselves are the ones I protect most fiercely. To hear that you have been so grossly abused and that no one has acted in your defence outraged me. My anger was not at you. It was _for_ you. For the fact that you have had no childhood and for the fact that this kind of abuse is normal for you. I will say it again, you need never fear me. Even when I am angry at you, I will never hurt you. And I will most certainly _never_ strike you." Snape's pierced into Harry and when he raised his eyes, he met the onyx ones not two feet from him. He knew that Snape was famed for having been able to lie to Voldemort, but Harry fancied himself able to tell when someone was lying to him. He didn't think Snape was. But still, isn't that what all adults said? And what if he was just trying to gain Harry's trust before he threw it away like yesterday's trash?

"I can see you don't believe me, so I will say it again. I will never strike you, not with my hand, or my fist, or magic, or a belt. Or anything else you have ever been hit with. You will never have cause to fear my temper, merely the consequences of your actions. I will never use pain as a punishment, because children do not learn through fear. I will never hit you, Harry Potter." Harry knew that the Calming Potion he had drunk was meant to stop him from feeling strong emotions, but maybe this was a bad batch. Because the confusion Harry was feeling was definitely a strong emotion.

"I believe you sir." Harry spoke hesitantly, knowing that Snape was waiting for an answer.

"Maybe intellectually you do, but emotionally you do not. Perhaps with time, your brain will convince your body. Until then, I want you to repeat that to yourself while I apply this balm. It really does need to be done." With that Snape began unscrewing the lid on the jar. Harry ignored his advice, waiting while Snape scooped a small amount of potion onto his hand. As the man reached for his eyes, however, Harry weaved his head away from him, wincing as he realised what he'd done.

"Repeat after me, Mr. Potter. My Head of House will never hit me or hurt me with the intent of causing me pain." Harry mentally went over the sentence.

"Aloud, Mr. Potter." Snape seemed to be holding back a sigh, and Harry was grateful.

"My Head of House will ne-never h-hit me or hurt me with the intent of causing me pain." Harry blushed when he stumbled over the words, knowing his Head of House would have picked up on it.

"Now, mentally recite that sentence, without the stutter, twenty times. Close your eyes if you can, and by the time you are finished, I will be finished with your eyes. Deal?" Harry nodded but didn't close his eyes. Instead, he focused them on Snape's black pupils, knowing that if was going to hit him, that would be the first place he'd show any signs. "While I will allow the eye contact now, Harry, do I have to remind you that you are practically inviting me into your mind?" Harry shook his head, but didn't change his focus.

He concentrated on his mantra, barely noticing it when Snape began reciting it along with him. The balm felt cool against his swollen eyes, and his eyelids slid shut out of instinct. He almost slammed them open again, but Snape had taken the opportunity to dab salve on top of his eyes, soothing away the ache that Harry had been trying to ignore since Dudley had gotten his hands on him. He returned his attention to the sentence, letting himself be soothed by the sound of his Professor's deep voice.

"Good boy." Harry opened his eyes slowly, acclimatising to the feel of his eyes healing quicker than normal. "Follow my finger with your eyes, without moving your head." Snape held a finger up in front of him and moved it sideways, then up and down.

"Much better. And very well done Harry. I believe we will end on that note tonight. I will have Trixie escort you back to the infirmary." As Snape spoke he clicked his fingers. Trixie popped into the room after a moment.

"Sorry Master Snape. Trixie was assisting Young Master Theodore with his Potions homework."

"How were you assisting Mr. Nott, Trixie?" Snape seemed on guard, and Harry wondered if Trixie had helped any of the Slytherins cheat.

"Mr. Nott is writing about nutrient potions, Master Snape, and wanted to know why normal food does not do as good as potions." Trixie didn't seem worried by the Professor's suspicions, instead fussing around the tray she had brought. "Young Master Harry is not liking his cocoa?"

"Oh, yeah, I did like it Trixie. We just got to talking and it got cold. Sorry." Harry regretted letting the drink cool; he really had liked it.

"Oh, then Trixie will reheat it. All Trixie does is snap her fingers-" She did so as she spoke. "-And there Young Master Harry goes. All warm." She passed him the cup and he took a sip, smiling at her gratefully.

"Trixie, please escort Mr. Potter back to the infirmary. Inform Madame Pomfrey that he has had a half-dose of a Calming Potion and we have administered the Eye Balm. If the bruises need treating again in the morning, please Floo me. Goodnight, Harry."

"'Night Professor. Sorry about freaking out on you."

"Don't ever apologise for emotion, Harry. The fact that you can feel is what makes you alive. While emotional control is required at times, and should probably be exercised around Mr. Nott, for example, you are quite safe to display emotion around me. The Calming Potion was merely because of your concussion. Madame Pomfrey would have had my head if you'd passed out twice today."

"Three times counting the first, sir." Harry offered the man a slight smile, aware that he sounded as tired as Harry felt. He always managed to find himself on an emotional rollercoaster whenever he spent any time with Snape, and he was beginning to believe that it was more tiring than painting the shed in the middle of summer.

"Indeed. Goodnight, Mr. Potter." Harry took his leave quickly, not wanting to hassle the Professor anymore. As he walked through the corridors sipping his cocoa and listening to Trixie chatter about what an honour it was to be asked advice on nutrition, Harry realised that for all he hated the ups and downs of talking with Professor Snape, it did make it feel better to be able to tell someone, anyone, about the Dursley's. Now if only Snape would tell him what was going to happen to them.


	19. Chapter 19

**So as expected, chapter nineteen was a while in coming and I'm sorry about that. To completely impede my updating, I've also been suffering from a lack of my muse. She realised that my major exams are only eight weeks away and crawled away in fear. She doesn't seem to want to come back, even though I've assured her that I need some distraction from this oh so scary fact. Feel free to try and entice her with cookies - I hear she likes choc chip. :) **

**Anyways, don't own so don't sue. Here is the next chapter of Letters featuring the Dursley visit. Enjoy!  
**

Chapter Nineteen

_When Professor Severus Snape visited the Dursley residence about their treatment of their two charges, he didn't expect that Petunia would recognise him as the boy that Lily knew as a child. He certainly didn't expect that Minerva could be quite that scary; though he supposed that Gryffindors weren't called Lions for nothing. _

Severus left the infirmary quietly, basking in the silence of the school at five o'clock in the morning. He had woken early and decided to check on Harry. The boy was sleeping quietly but he should be – Madame Pomfrey had had to dose him with Dreamless Sleep in the early hours of the morning.

According to his chart, Harry had suffered nightmares that left him near hysterical. Madame Pomfrey had noted that the boy had apologised for disturbing them, saying "Sorry Uncle." Severus didn't want to know why Harry's first reflex after a nightmare was to apologise, though he could probably guess, given what Harry had told him so far. Severus was glad that he was going to see the Dursley's today and grateful that Minerva was coming with him. He didn't believe that he would be able to control his temper if he went to the Dursley's alone.

He still couldn't believe that he'd lost his temper last night. Seeing Harry cowering away from him when he'd reacted to the news that Harry had been treated worse than a House-Elf had stopped his temper in its tracks. At least House-Elves had their own way of getting back at abusive owners, and they certainly knew when a wizard wasn't acting as they should. But Harry honestly didn't believe that he was mistreated, nor that he didn't deserve to be mistreated.

Personally, Severus was debating as to whether he should tell Minerva of this latest development. The witch had proven herself to be quite a staunch protector of her students, arranging apprenticeships for abused students who could not be removed from their homes and acting in their defence in most issues. In fact, she was likely already considering opportunities to remove Harry from his residence without fuss. Because while Severus would love to see the Dursley's hauled before a court to answer for what they'd done, they couldn't do that until Harry had given permission. Not while Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived. He'd receive far too much press attention, and Severus wasn't stupid enough to believe that Harry would feel comfortable having his story told to thousands.

"Is Master Snape being okay?" Snape didn't jump when the Elf appeared next to him. Trixie had been devoted to his care since he began his career as a Hogwarts teacher, and she often accompanied him during his patrols at night.

"Yes, thank you Trixie." It was just like the Elf to notice that he wasn't his normal self.

"Is Young Master Harry being okay?" Trixie had taken to the boy, Severus had noticed on Thursday when he'd started forcing the boy to eat.

"Harry is sleeping peacefully at the moment and will be released from the infirmary at lunch time."

"That is not being what Trixie meant, Master Snape, and Master Snape is knowing that." Severus suppressed a smile at Trixie's scolding.

"Harry is a very scared, very hurt little boy who needs more TLC than I have time to give, Trixie. I cannot say whether he will be alright or not." Severus paused outside his chambers. "The best thing we can do is wait, and hope that he recovers."

"Young Master Harry will be recovering faster if Master Snape is paying lots of attention. And not losing his temper so easily." The Elf Disapperated before Severus could answer, and he couldn't resist a wry smile at her cheekiness. For the strictest and most feared Professor in school, he certainly had his fair share of subordinates comfortable enough to be frank with him.

She was, however, right. Trixie had served at Hogwarts ever since she was born, and since Snape had been teaching at Hogwarts for ten years, he knew that she was definitely experienced with children. Harry needed special attention, and while he wasn't disagreeable to providing it, he was going to have to consult with Dumbledore about his spying duties.

And she was right about his temper as well. Lack of sleep and too much coffee had put him on edge, and Harry had paid the price. Whatever trust Severus had attempted to build had most likely been destroyed in his fit last night. The boy had allowed him to apply the Eye Balm, but not without a calming potion in his system. Severus had also resorted to using a calming spell he had learnt from Narcissa when Draco was a child. It was one that mothers picked up almost instinctively and Narcissa had been happy to teach it to him. The spell was basically a physical version of a calming potion; but it relied on some sense of connection between the adult and the child. He almost didn't expect it to work, but was relieved when Harry unconsciously let it work.

Severus went to his kitchenette, passing by his sitting area, intent on brewing himself a coffee. He smiled in gratitude when he saw that there was a steaming hot pot of coffee on his counter. Trixie was obviously aware that he had less sleep than usual. He poured himself a glass, and then went to sit in front of the fire. He had spent some time the night before debating how to help Harry acclimatise to touch. He knew that Harry and Teddy had plenty of incidental touches, but the majority of Harry's experiences with touch were still those that hurt. He had accepted Severus touching his hand when they were talking, at least until Severus had lost control of his temper.

It all came down to that. Severus sighed, and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He decided to seek out Dumbledore and ask his advice on the matter. Until then, he could always tell Minerva that he had terrified the boy. She would probably be quite happy to slap him for being an idiot. She had scolded him for his temper many times over the years.

"Severus, oh Severus, thank goodness you're awake." Madame Pomfrey's head appeared in his fire and he stood quickly, wondering what on earth could have the matron flustered.

"What is it, Poppy?"

"It's Harry. He's having nightmares again and I can't wake him because of the Dreamless Sleep."

"Step back. I'll bring the antidote through." Severus had never known someone who could conquer the Dreamless Sleep and have nightmares anyway. He had read about it, of course, but he had believed that the dosage was merely wrong, or the potion badly made. It wasn't the case this time. He stepped through the Floo smoothly after summoning the antidote from his own stores. Harry was thrashing and screaming in his sleep and Katie Bell was hovering worriedly near his bed.

"Miss Bell, get back to bed."

"Professor-" The girl protested weakly.

"Bed. Now. You can't help him by working yourself into hysterics." She nodded weakly and walked backwards towards her bed.

Satisfied that there weren't going to be any traumatised Gryffindors for Minerva to blame on him Severus turned to Harry's bed. Poppy was barely managing to hold him still, and she wasn't going to be able to administer the potion. Severus bid goodbye to the little trust Harry had given him last night and signalled for Poppy to let him take over. He sat on the bed and pulled the struggling boy backwards up to his chest. He held the boy's arms in place with one of his own and used his other hand to hold the boy's head still.

"Now would be a good time, Poppy." She bustled forward, pinching Harry's nose so that he'd open his mouth. She poured the potion in and Severus tipped his head back. Poppy massaged his throat to make the unconscious child swallow and then backed off. Severus knew the instant Harry came awake because he tensed then began to fight him like a wildcat, all the while murmuring something desperately. Severus dismissed it as a plea to be let go and focused on holding the boy still.

"Potter!" Severus snapped at him, trying to bring him to full awareness but the boy was too terrified from his nightmares. Severus turned him so that he was sitting sideways across his lap. "Harry wake up, you've been having nightmares. You're safe, you're at Hogwarts. No one here is going to hurt you. Come on Harry, wake up now."

He kept up the litany, trying to calm the distraught boy. Slowly the boy stopped fighting, though he was still tense.

"Professor?" croaked the boy. Severus sighed, relieved that the boy was beginning to wake up. He reached for the cup of water on the bedside table and put it to Harry's lips. Harry took a moment to check what was in the cup before taking a large swallow.

"We really need to stop meeting like this, Harry." He was glad to see the boy crack a smile and felt that Harry was relaxed enough for him to move now. He grasped the boy's arm, taking a moment to marvel at how small the boy was. He really didn't need more reminders at how vulnerable this boy could be. He stood and pulled the child with him. Once he was sure the boy was standing he let go, taking a step back to give the child some space to wake up.

"Yeah, people might start thinking that we're planning it or something." Harry coughed when he finished speaking and Severus tapped the side of his cup, making him take another drink. Poppy took the opportunity to strip the bed, replacing the sweaty sheets with fresh ones. Harry swayed as he turned to put his empty cup down and Severus took a grip on his elbow to steady him. Harry tensed, but he didn't flinch away.

"Yes and we couldn't have that. It would effectively ruin my reputation." Severus drawled.

Harry laughed, and Severus was glad that the boy could appreciate sarcasm. It said that not only did the boy have a sense of humour, but he was also still comfortable enough with his Head of House to joke.

"As for this morning, I believe we were going to check your eyes again. Since I am already here and your eyes haven't healed to my satisfaction, we may as well administer another dose of Eye Balm now." Harry nodded and went to sit in the chair next to his bed. He stopped when Severus shook his head.

"Perhaps you would feel better if I didn't have to bend over you, Harry. Madame Pomfrey will be only a second and then you can sit on your bed." Severus stepped back and let the boy climb up onto the bed once Madame Pomfrey had finished making it.

"Will you need me here Severus? I want to go make sure Miss Bell has gone back to sleep." Severus shook his head, watching Harry in case he wanted to protest.

"Right, Harry. Did reciting that sentence aid you in avoiding panic when I did this last night?" Severus knew that it had helped, even if it was just slightly. He had already decided that using the calming spell was a good idea, as long as Harry was calm enough for him to touch him.

"Um, kind of. I didn't really try and use it right away." Harry looked sheepish, and he'd shrunk down into himself. Severus gave a mental cringe at that, knowing that it was because of his blown gasket last night.

"I realised that, Harry. That would be why I began to say it out loud."

"That helped, sir." Harry barely whispered but Severus caught the comment.

"Then I will say it out loud while you repeat it in your head, Harry. Between the both of us perhaps you will begin to believe it." Severus watched as Harry raised his eyes, not feeling the usual pang at seeing the emerald green of his eyes.

"I do believe it, sir." Severus sighed and pulled the visitor's chair up next to the bed. When he sat down he was at eye level with Harry.

"You don't. You can't possibly believe me. Because how many times have people not hit you or hurt you in some way? Before you came to Hogwarts, that is. I bet your teachers at primary school stopped noticing all the signs after the first two or three enquires. I bet that hurt. Your Aunt and Uncle have certainly not treated you with care. So you don't believe that I won't hurt you because you have no experience with adults who don't hurt you. Children too, I'm sure." Harry's eyes suddenly brimmed with tears, and Severus knew that he was getting through.

"Now say this with me: My Head of House will never intend on causing me pain, and I do not deserve to be in pain." The boy mouthed the words along with him, memorising them. "Again, my Head of House will never intend on causing me pain, and I do not deserve to be in pain."

Harry's voice shook and Severus knew that unless he wanted Harry to break down in the middle of the infirmary he needed to back off. "Now keep saying that to yourself while I put the balm on your eyes." Severus was reaching for the Balm as he spoke, and when Harry nodded and began to silently mouth the words, started smearing the balm onto the boy's eyes gently. The boy still flinched slightly and Severus remembered that he had said that he would recite the sentence out loud as well. He kept his voice quiet while he worked, ignoring the tears that leaked out of the corner of Harry's eyes.

When he finished he sat back, allowing Harry to decide on his own to open his eyes. He placed the almost empty jar on Harry's bedside table and then placed his hands gently on Harry's knees. The boy still didn't open his eyes and Severus could tell by his breathing that he was trying to calm himself.

"Harry, just breathe. Crying is not a weakness. If you have to cry, cry. If not, breath deep breaths." He left his hands where they were, waiting for the boy to make the decision. Harry's breath hitched and Severus knew what choice he'd made. The boy's shoulders began to shake and Severus squeezed Harry's knees in support. He didn't move to hold the boy as he would if it had been Draco crying in front of him, mostly because he knew that that would scare Harry too much. Harry's hands were clenched at his sides, obviously inexperienced with emotion. Severus reached with his own hands to pry Harry's fingers out of the fists. He wasn't surprised when Harry's hands tightened over his and he took that as a sign that Harry wouldn't mind him moving closer. He moved up onto the bed and sat next to Harry not pulling his hands out of Harry's. He felt the boy lean on his shoulder and resisted the urge to wrap his arms around him.

Madame Pomfrey came around the corner of the curtains she'd pulled across during Harry's nightmares. She noticed Harry's distress and looked enquiringly at Severus. He shook his head at her, asking her to go away. She nodded knowingly and pulled the curtain closed behind her as she left them alone. Severus sat quietly as Harry sobbed himself out, murmuring reassurance until the boy was all cried out.

"Better, Harry?" He felt the weak nod against his shoulder and resisted the urge to sigh. He was no stranger to children's tears, having comforted Draco many a time. However, Draco had outgrown tears two years ago and he hadn't had to comfort a child since then. He stayed where he was, not releasing Harry's hand just yet. When the boy started to slump even further in exhaustion he pulled his hands out of Harry's. He gently supported Harry's back while positioning the boy into a lying position. He dragged the blankets down then laid them over the barely conscious boy.

Satisfied that Harry would sleep, he walked over to the matron's office. He was surprised to realise that it was already six thirty. "Poppy, Harry should sleep for a few hours, hopefully undisturbed."

"Why was he crying? The nightmares?"

Severus shook his head slowly. "No. He was crying because he's finally starting to believe that no one here wants to hurt him. It's such a shocking revelation that he broke down and sobbed." Severus let his tone go scathing, unsure whether he was angry at himself or at the Dursley's. He dropped into one of Poppy's spare chairs and put his head in his hands. Six thirty in the morning and he was already exhausted. He could understand Harry's reaction to the affirmation, after all, that's what he'd been aiming at. But that, coupled with the screams that had torn themselves from Harry's throat during his nightmares pierced him like a knife. As a Death Eater he knew pain intimately; knew how to cause it and receive it. Children were always the worst, and he hadn't heard one scream like Harry had for a good long time.

"Gosh, Severus, what did they do to him? I haven't had a child that afraid of touch since, well, since you." Poppy handed him a cup of tea and he was grateful to smell traces of calming potion mixed in.

"Still taking care of me Poppy?" Severus said with a wry smile.

"Always. Of course you didn't have nightmares that were quite as violent as Harry's. But you definitely visited me a lot more than the usual student. You couldn't sleep a lot in your younger years, I remember." Severus nodded, not mentioning that the problems hadn't gone away; he had just learnt how to brew himself sleeping draughts.

"Harry doesn't seem to usually have problems sleeping. He did not sleep very well the first week here, but he has settled in. I believe that he prefers to sleep with the curtains on his bed enclosed. Perhaps he prefers the security." Severus sipped his tea, trying to relax into the peacefulness of the Calming Draught.

"He took a while to sleep last night. By the time he was finally asleep he was curled up so tight I was comtemplating telling him to uncurl so he didn't cramp up. But he seemed comfortable so I didn't bother." Madame Pomfrey finished making her own cup of tea and sat down across from Severus. "How are you doing this year Severus? Apart from having to look after Harry, any other students giving you issues?"

"Theodore Nott was informed of the evils of his father, which means he now wishes to be called by his given name instead of his last name. Apparently there are children here at Hogwarts who believe that the sins of the father should be transferred onto the child." Severus didn't fight the potion, letting it take his anger away before it affected his peace.

"Yes, because no person should do that." Here Madame Pomfrey quirked her eyebrow at Severus, reminding him silently that he had planned to do that to Harry.

"And have I or have I not changed my mind?"

"Hindsight is 20/20 Severus," said Madame Pomfrey quietly.

"Yes and it is better to learn from your mistakes than to repeat them."

"Did you make the mistake in the first place, Severus?"

"No. At least I'd like to think I didn't."

"Well, you brought him here when he fought you so hard. If you truly believed that he was just like James Potter, you would have dismissed his disobedience as arrogance and not insisted. You saw him as one of your Slytherins, and you treat him as one. You haven't made any mistakes yet."

"Except for terrifying him yesterday. I couldn't handle hearing that the Dursley's work him like a House-Elf and yet still feed him less than your average bird could survive on. I lost my temper and he thought I was angry at him." He didn't bother disguising the large gulp of tea he took, craving the security of the Calming Draught.

"He was fine last night when he came back, and he seems to have decided that you are the right person to lean on." Poppy smiled at him gently, and Severus was glad that he had not gone to Minerva about his temper. Minerva would have chewed him out, and he couldn't deal with that this morning.

"Except for the nightmares he's only had this last night."

"Unless he has been having them all the time but waking up before they became that traumatic. He was under the influence of a sleeping potion; he wouldn't have been able to come conscious when the nightmare became scary." Severus nodded, acknowledging that Poppy had a point.

"Is he showing any signs of this?" Poppy had been discreetly monitoring Harry's health at Severus' request and Severus knew that Poppy would have noticed it if Harry was showing signs of interrupted sleep.

"I can't tell you for sure, but I can tell you that if he is having nightmares, he's been having them for a while. His health chart says that he's been in an almost constant state of health for the last two months."

"But he was injured when he came here. How can his state have been constant all summer?" Severus didn't like the image that Harry's health cycle was painting. If his state had been constant that meant that Harry had injuries all summer. This was not helping his temper.

"You know how, Severus. When you go see them today, give them hell from me." Poppy left the office, obviously going to see to the morning rounds of her infirmary.

Severus drained the rest of his tea, remembering the stack of marking that he should probably attempt to make a dent in. He stood smoothly, and walked out of the office. He paused as he made his way past Harry's bed, watching Poppy press a flannel to Harry's eyes. He felt a pang of gratitude that Poppy was doing what he couldn't. Until he cleared it with Dumbledore, he still couldn't be seen going the extra mile for the young boy in his care. Politics ruled his life from childhood, and now they ruled his interaction with everyone.

He heard a throat clear behind him and he turned to see Katie Bell regarding him with curiosity. He turned his glare on the girl until he dropped her eyes. He was satisfied that she wouldn't go spreading stories about a Professor Snape who didn't always show his harsh side to students. He turned his attention back on his trip down to the dungeons.

It was as he walking down the stairs into the dungeon that his mind processed what Harry had been saying as he woke up. 'Please, Uncle, don't hurt me. I'm sorry, please.' The quiet words rang in his mind, stirring his temper. Suddenly, he turned, slamming a hand flat onto the wall in frustration. He wasn't the right person to be helping Harry; he was far from it.

By lunchtime Severus' temper had worsened. He'd had meetings with some of his Slytherins and spent two hours marking first year essays. After the tenth dismal essay, Severus was ready to concede that eleven year olds could not write and therefore should not be allowed to. When Minerva knocked on his door at eleven thirty, he was more than ready for his meeting with the Dursley's.

"Good morning, Severus." Minerva seemed to be eager about something and Severus was reminded of a hunting house cat.

"What exactly was good about it?" Severus tried not to growl at his colleague, but knew he hadn't succeeded when she frowned at him.

"Why did you have a bad morning?" Severus pointed mutely at his desk as he came around the side of it, summoning his cloak to him as he walked. He ushered Minerva out of his office, happy to be getting out of the office.

"Only marking? Usually you love marking because you get the chance to exercise your sarcasm." Minerva walked calmly beside him as he strode toward the front doors of the castle.

"Using sarcasm on first years is a pointless exercise, Minerva. Haven't you heard, the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result?" Severus slanted a glance toward Minerva, hoping she would start a battle of wits with him.

"Yes, and you've never believed it. One of my Gryffindors actually told me an interesting story when I went to see her in the Hospital Wing this morning. I never thought I'd hear the day when one of my Lions decided that you weren't the monster you make yourself out to be."

"May I kill Katie Bell?"

"Only if she tells Albus."

"By the time she's done that, her Housemates would have already committed her to the Mind Injury ward of St. Mungo's."

"True, but Harry may well speak in her defence. After all, if you are that gentle with him, I doubt he thinks you can be scary." She looked over at him, concerned, when he scoffed. "What? Harry isn't the type to believe hype."

"But he is the type to believe what he experiences."

"Severus Tobias Snape, what did you do to Harry?" Severus thanked Merlin that there were no students around to hear him being scolded like a two-year-old.

"I didn't hurt him."

"But you did do something."

"He opened up to me willingly about something the Dursley's had done to him and in my outrage I let my temper get away from me. I barely even growled but he was terrified of me." Minerva looked sideways at him and Severus could see the anger in her eyes.

"So because you were angry at somebody who wasn't present, you couldn't put the child in front of you first and hold your damn temper?!?" Minerva's tone was scathing and Severus resisted the urge to cower. "Severus, how many times have I told you that you have to curb that temper? You are lucky Harry even stayed in the same room as you. Last time I saw him with Dursley, he was edging toward the door. Now, tell me you apologised, or at least that you calmed down."

"Well, seeing his terrified eyes looking up at me was kind of like being punched in the stomach, so yes, Minerva I calmed down quickly."

"How did he react? He seemed fine when I went up there this morning." Minerva charmed the school gates open, frowning when Severus took a moment to answer.

"He calmed down quickly enough when I gave him a half-dose of Calming Potion. Enough to let me touch him at least. I had to put Eye Balm on his eyes."

"Willingly? Or did you have to hold him down?"

"He said that holding him down would make it worse for him. I gave him a mantra to repeat, to convince himself to hold still."

"What mantra?" Minerva Apperated after her question and Severus followed suit. They arrived in an alley off of Wisteria Walk. Severus knew that Arabella Figg lived nearby to watch over Harry and he planned on visiting her to ask her just what exactly she considered a healthy young boy.

"That I would not strike him or cause him unnecessary pain." Severus knew that Minerva would pick up the conversation easily, even though she was busy Transfiguring both their clothes into Muggle clothes. He was pleased that she had the sense to Transfigure his robes into clothes like the ones that he kept at Hogwarts for these such occasions. He hadn't thought to change before coming with Minerva, knowing that she would be able to cast the Transfiguration spells.

"Did he believe you?" Minerva's own robes were transformed into a pencil skirt and blouse.

"Not at first. This morning he broke down when I got him to repeat it again while I was reapplying the Eye Balm. If he actually believes that I won't hurt him, I'll be surprised, but he definitely felt safe enough to break down." They were quickly approaching the Dursley household and Severus held out a hand to stop Minerva from going any further.

"What? And Harry probably does believe that mantra; he's a very trusting child." Severus shook his head slightly, dismissing that conversation.

"Before we go in, I'd like to tell you what Harry told me last night."

"The thing that made you furious. Are you deliberately baiting me Severus?" Severus smirked and shook his head.

"They worked him like a slave, Minerva. Almost all of the household chores are his responsibility, and he confessed that he was only fed the barest amount of food. Their only saving grace is that they managed to feed him enough calcium that he didn't develop rickets." Severus watched this information sink in, and let a predatory smile cross his features at Minerva's temper. She was quickly on her way to the level of anger that even her Gryffindors knew to respect.

"Did Albus tell you what he told me, Severus?" Minerva had obviously had a conversation with Dumbledore and been given the same permission.

"Are we intending on scaring the Dursley's?"

"Definitely." With that Minerva turned and strode across the Dursley's front lawn, intent on their front door. She knocked smartly on their front door, looking back at Severus with raised eyebrows when they heard a crash from inside.

The door opened quickly, and Petunia Dursley appeared from behind it. "Oh hello Professors. I didn't realise that you'd be visiting today otherwise we'd have made you lunch." Petunia gestured for them to come in. "Vernon, dear, it's Dudley's Professors."

"Oh, good, how's our Dudley doing?" Vernon moved his massive bulk from the kitchen to the living room as Petunia showed them to the seats.

"Dreadfully, Mr. Dursley. He is a lazy child who feels that the only way to live is to bully those weaker than him. He has had multiple detentions and point losses because he is rude and inconsiderate to his peers and his elders." Minerva spared no thought for tact, and Severus respected how simple it was to talk to Gryffindor parents. If he'd taken that tone with any of his Slytherin parents, he wouldn't still be standing.

"Well our Dudley is usually misunderstood... He just doesn't do well under pressure-" Severus snorted, ignoring the fact that Vernon was slowly turning purple.

"Your child is a lazy layabout who needs a trip over an adult's lap for a lesson in respect. Mr. Dursley, I've seen your child brutally beating another child and show no signs of remorse except that he got caught. If he doesn't shape up his behaviour quickly then our Headmaster will have to consider suspension." Satisfied that both Dursley's were appraised of the risk to their child's education, Severus moved onto the next topic of conversation.

"As for your nephew, he is underweight, bruised, far too shy, and showing long term signs of abuse. He has confessed that he is given very little food and is expected to do an amount of chores I wouldn't assign a slave. He also came to school owning second-hand possessions that were falling apart. In addition to that, you failed to supply him with the textbooks he would require while at school. As such, I believe you have already been visited by the goblins?" Here he paused, levelling a glare on the two Dursley's that he knew had been classified as terrifying.

"Yes, we have and it was embarrassing. Just because the boy is a nasty little liar-"

"Liars do not have scars, Mr. Dursley. Liars are not in the fifth weight percentile. Liars do not flinch when I yell at a student halfway across the room. Do not tell me that child is lying. As wizards, we have our own ways of proving whether someone is lying or not. Since Mr. Potter is not lying to me, that leads me to believe that you are. And I do not like people who lie to me, Mr. Dursley." Severus had stood up at some point in his speech and was standing in front of the obese man, gripping his wand tightly in his hand. He didn't miss the way that Vernon's eyes focused on it, and widened fearfully when sparks began to pool around the end of it.

"That boy has been lying about us forever; he probably believes that what he's saying is the truth. I've read about that in magazines." Petunia Dursley tried to diffuse the situation, understanding better than her husband about the dangers of angering a wizard.

"Petunia Dursley, we have proof that you have been abusive to both of your children. Your son is sickeningly overweight and your nephew is a classic abuse case. You are extraordinarily lucky that we have not alerted the authorities as to the events in this household. As it is, if either of those children returns to your house, they will be returning with strict provisos." Minerva had leant forward, stopping the woman's nonsense in a sentence.

"Unless of course, you choose to give up custody of both boys. Then we'll place them with families that will actually care for them."

"We give the best of care to our Dudders. And that boy should be grateful for whatever he receives. No good waste of space that he was. You can have him if you want him," yelled Vernon. Severus brought his wand up and pointed it straight between the man's eyes.

"Sit. Down." The giant's eyes widened fearfully and he paled instantly. "Let me make this crystal clear. I have spent the last two weeks discovering the abuses you inflicted on that poor boy. Do _not_ tell me that that boy is a liar when I've seen the scars on his back and the vile nature of your memories. Harry Potter will not be returning to your custody, and Dudley Dursley will be under strict instructions about diet and exercise. If you do not agree to those terms, both boys will be removed from your care. Now, we will be taking our leave, and you will take this warning seriously. And if I manage to convince your nephew to press charges then be warned that I'll make sure that everyone knows who you are and what you did." The Dursley's both nodded frantically, desperate to prevent Severus from becoming more enraged.

"Now, you are going to tell me everything you did to Harry Potter, truthfully. And then you are going to gather all the belongings he left here for me to take with me." Severus sat back down and twirled his wand lazily around in his fingers. The Dursley's began talking suddenly, running over each other. He raised an eyebrow and then Vernon took over the monologue, telling Severus things he knew, and plenty he didn't. Minerva looked to be growing steadily angrier and Severus was waiting for her to blow her temper when he heard the phrase Dursley used to describe Harry's room.

"Cupboard?" The glare he threw at the Dursley's could have frozen fire. "Why on earth would the boy's bedroom be described as a cupboard?"

"Well, that's where he lived. Couldn't have the boy taking up the room Dudders needed." Petunia was either stupid or brave, and Severus was leaning toward the former.

"Show me." Vernon stood up, edging his way around Severus. The feral grin that Severus showed him seemed to terrify him further as he skittered out into the entrance hall.

"There." Vernon certainly wasn't capable of more, since he was shaking so hard.

'There' was a supply closet under the stairs. 'There' was a padlocked door with a single vent, which looked to be almost rusted shut. 'There' was where little Harry Potter had spent the majority of his time. Severus saw red and, turning, fisted Dursley's collar. Using strength born from anger and hauling heavy cauldrons around, he lifted the oaf and slammed him against the nearest wall, turning that feral grin into a truly terrifying scowl.

"I've changed my mind. From this day forward, your name is going to mud to anyone and everyone in the Wizarding World. You will never be able to boast about your son without someone remembering the horror you inflicted on your innocent-" He brought the man forward and slammed him against the wall. "-Vulnerable-" He slammed the man again, revelling in the yelps Dursley was giving. "-Trusting nephew."

Minerva was holding Petunia at wand point behind him, preventing her from going to her husband's rescue. "And furthermore, I believe I may be paying a visit to some of my less savoury acquaintances. I'm sure they'd be _very_ interested in the whereabouts of the people who have been keeping the Boy-Who-Lived from their vengeance all these years." With that he let the man slump to the floor in shock. "Come, Minerva, there's nothing more we can do here. I want to wash the dirt off."

Minerva smirked at him as he held the door for her. "You can't do that!" Petunia had seemingly decided to show one last bout of stupidity.

"Actually, Tuney, I can. Just as a reminder that there are people in this world who know who you really are." The reference to their childhood made Petunia gasp and back away from him. He didn't wait to see anymore, instead striding smoothly to catch up with Minerva.

"Well, that went rather well, don't you think?" He barked a laugh at Minerva's humour, calming his temper quickly.

"I am going to do it by the way. Tell some of my former associates." He looked sideways at Minerva, wondering at her reaction to the reminder of his Death Eater past.

"Severus, make sure you tell Dumbledore that Harry was raised in a cupboard first. Then we'll see if there's anything left for them to hunt." Severus shivered at the reminder of Dumbledore's temper. Then again, when he thought of what Harry had been through, he couldn't pity the Dursley's one little bit. They had brought this upon themselves.

Later that night Severus was approached by two of his first years. Harry wouldn't look him in the eye, but he was glad to see the boy back on his feet.

"Professor, we were wondering if we could use your classroom to study in. Malfoy's a little bit distracting." Theodore spoke for both of them and Severus nodded.

"I thought you had agreed to a truce with Mr. Malfoy." Harry looked up at this, as Theodore had obviously not told him of the deal Severus had made them make.

"We did. But that doesn't stop him from being a loud-mouthed attention seeker. No offence meant of course sir." Theodore was angry about something bigger than Malfoy being a distraction, Severus could tell. Since it didn't seem to be worrying Harry, he let it go.

"Very well. You may study in my classroom, however, the day you leave it a mess is the day you scrub it with your toothbrushes, am I clear?" Theodore grinned and nodded before elbowing Harry.

"Yes sir." While it was hesitant, quiet and far too like Harry's original way of addressing him, Severus was happy to hear Harry speaking to him.

"Then go study. You are already leaving this late," he said while gazing at the clock. It read 8.30pm and it occurred to Severus that he had been brewing in his private lab for more than four hours. He sat at his desk as the boys left the room, scanning over the pile of marking. Since this pile was seventh year essays, he didn't expect it to be too difficult.

Twenty minutes had gone by before he couldn't resist the urge to look in on the two first years any longer. Picking up his pile of unmarked essays, he went through the joining door into the classroom. Theodore was bent over a desk, speaking out loud as he wrote. Harry was lying on the table he sat at during potions, reading his potions text. Both boys looked at him as he sat at his desk and Harry made to move from the tabletop.

"Mr Potter, while I do not approve of using desks as beds, since you are doing no damage, I do not require you to move. I would rather have you studying comfortably than spending all your time trying to get comfortable." The boy nodded and lay back down. What Severus hadn't told him was that after seeing where the boy had spent his childhood, Severus could hardly begrudge the chance to stretch out comfortably. He settled down into marking, listening as the boys bounced ideas for their assignment off of each other. Harry had apparently decided to write his essay on potions that were used for catching and containing criminals. Severus wondered if Harry realised that his father had been an Auror, or if Minerva had told him that his mother was halfway through her Charms Mastery when she'd died. Both of them had been required to help catch or contain criminals as part of the war effort, and now it appeared Harry was interested in researching their field of study. It wouldn't do for the boy to come across those facts in a book rather than from being told. Another time, Severus would have spoken up, but the boy was so content that he didn't wish to bring up hard memories. He doubted that Harry or he could deal with any more emotions today.

**The quote about insanity was by Albert Einstein. A similar one is "if you always do what you've always done, then you'll always get what you've always got." This was introduced to me through the **_**FISH**_** principles, which are some self-help principles for workers.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry about delays, RL is really bugging me at the moment. So what the exams that decide my uni entrance are six weeks away? I'll get through them. (I'm kidding. I'm actually studying really hard, and stressing out. This is not a fun part of year twelve.)**

**So since I haven't heard from my beta since she got pneumonia, this is still completely unbeta'd, though I have tried to spot all the mistakes I can. **

**Don't own, don't sue.**

**Personally, don't know what to think about this chapter. My poor fingers just tag along for the character's roadtrip. Severus is actually quite a bossy character, can you believe it? :)**

**Anything written in **_**italics**_** is the notes written between Teddy and Harry or something else written down on paper. If it's part of dialogue, it's emphasis. **

Chapter Twenty

_When Harry Potter was befriended by Teddy Nott, he didn't expect that Teddy's ambition was to help people. He got used to feeling brave enough to tell Teddy that he was "the most Hufflepuff Slytherin he'd ever heard of." _

By the end of October Harry never wanted to leave Hogwarts. He had gotten used to the ghosts, the suits of armour, the trick steps, and his lessons were a blast. Dudley had been pranked so viciously by both the Weasley twins and the Slytherin sixth years that he'd retreated into his shell, leaving Harry in peace for the first time in years. His favourite subject by far was Potions, and his least favourite was turning out to be Defence. Not that he didn't like the content; it was just that Quirrell gave him the creeps. Every time he made eye contact with the turban wearing Professor, Harry left class with a headache, and the strange feeling that someone had been trying to Legilimise him. He hadn't mentioned it to Snape during their meetings because he didn't want to make a fuss, but he knew that Teddy was getting close to telling their almost overbearing Professor.

Their little group of friends had extended to include all of Flint's sixth year friends, the rest of the Quidditch team, the fifth year Rachael Brighton, a couple of second years and a few third years. Harry and Teddy weren't put off by the fact that all of the other first years preferred to hang out with Malfoy rather than them. It was just the way it was.

Now it was almost Halloween, and Teddy had been raving about the holiday all week. Since they were in Potions class Teddy was scribbling his madness down on parchment rather than saying it out loud as he had in History and Defence.

_How can you not be looking forward to Halloween? It's the best time of year!_ Harry read Teddy's note carefully, keeping a very careful eye on Snape before he pulled it over to write down his answer.

_I've never celebrated it. And isn't Christmas supposedly better?_ Harry gulped as the piece of paper was pulled gently out of his grasp. He still didn't trust Snape not to lose his cool completely, and slacking off in Potions was sure to draw his ire.

_If the both of you don't concentrate on your Potions instead of next week, I'll personally ensure neither of you see Halloween._ Snape's cramped handwriting looked very neat underneath Harry's scribble. Teddy looked sheepishly at the Professor and smiled.

"Sorry sir."

"Don't be sorry. Just don't do it. Or at least don't get caught. I wish to see both of you after class about your distraction during your recent classes." Both boys nodded glumly. Harry knew that if Snape was willingly to call them out in front of the class, he really was upset with them.

"Busted." Harry laughed as Teddy muttered under his breath.

_Well, if you weren't so obsessed with Halloween._ Harry sent the note sliding toward Teddy, shaking his head when Teddy began to hum the 'trick or treat' rhyme quietly.

They had just finished the last steps of their potion when Neville accidentally knocked ingredients into Dudley and Ron's cauldron. Harry had noticed that Neville seemed to be clumsier when Dudley was mocking Harry, and wondered what his cousin had found to say now. He appreciated the quiet support from the Gryffindors, especially since Katie Bell had convinced the Gryffindor Quidditch team to help prevent him getting picked on. He hadn't had to visit the hospital wing since the day Dudley had given him a concussion.

"Honestly, Longbottom, were you dropped on your head at birth? Stay away from other people's tables. Your fellow Gryffindors hardly need the help ruining their chances at a passing grade." Snape had apparently reached the end of his tether with Neville. Harry winced in sympathy and saw Teddy rub at his brow next to him.

"Wow, how much would you hate to be Neville right now?" Harry spoke quietly as his Head of House continued berating the poor Gryffindor.

"I wouldn't be Neville. I wouldn't be deliberately knocking ingredients into someone else's cauldron. I'd be a lot more subtle about it." Teddy muttered back out of the side of his mouth.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Nott, do you have something you'd like to add?" Snape rounded on them and both boys recoiled backwards into their chairs.

"No sir." "Nothing sir." The boys answered in unison, hoping to find a way to distract Snape's displeasure.

"Then be quiet," Snape snapped. Harry looked down and began cleaning their station. He already knew that their potion was correct; because Teddy and Harry were vying for the top position of their class. Malfoy and Hermione were competing for the second place position, though personally Harry thought that Hermione was going to be higher placed at the end of the year. Malfoy was too busy impressing his fellow students to bother being dedicated and Harry had a sneaky feeling that Snape marked on effort as well as on ability.

Harry thought this because he knew that Neville wasn't getting the grades Snape put on the essays he handed back. Harry had overheard Neville complaining about the 'A' grade that he'd gotten on his useful potions essay. But he'd seen Snape's grade book that week; Neville had gotten an 'E'. Harry knew that most of the Gryffindors thought they were receiving low grades, but according to Snape's grade book, the Gryffindors were receiving average grades.

"Class dismissed." Harry dropped his parchment into his bag. His book he set down gently, making sure that it didn't get bent. After the first time they had studied in Snape's classroom, Snape had taken back the spare book Harry had been given and replaced it with another copy. Harry had been delighted to find that it was Snape's own first year book, notes included. Professor Snape had merely asked that Harry didn't use any of the adaptations when he was brewing in class. Snape had instead offered that Harry could brew during their study sessions, as long as his behaviour was up to scratch. Harry had a feeling that he wouldn't be brewing this week.

"Front and centre, both of you." Snape was leaning against his desk at the front of the classroom. Harry and Teddy both stood and moved in front of the man. Harry couldn't resist bowing his head, even though he knew that Snape was probably not as angry as he appeared. Then again, when Harry looked at Teddy, Teddy was standing with his shoulders hunched and head bowed. Perhaps Snape really was pissed.

"What are you two doing? I spend your first month listening to reports that you, Theodore, are not answering to your own damn name, and you, Harry, are performing at a low level even though you are a bright student. Now, I've spent the last week listening to complaints about the fact that you can't focus. Why am I getting complaints at all?" Yes, Snape was pissed. Snape was _very_ pissed.

"That was a question, Potter, Nott!" Harry jumped as Snape snapped. He couldn't resist taking a half step backward and he glanced up at his teacher to see if he noticed.

"Halloween sir." Teddy spoke up while looking concernedly at his friend.

"What does _Halloween_ have to do with you two not being able to concentrate?" Snape's snarl was only slightly calmer, but Harry was thankful for the small concession.

"We're excited about it, Professor. Harry has never celebrated Halloween and I was just telling him all the good things about it." Teddy was doing all the talking and Harry was happy to keep it that way.

"You have 68 hours a week which are designated your own time. Now why on earth do you think that using your class hours as your free time is acceptable?" Snape's voice was still the hiss Harry had learnt to associate with Snape's bad temper.

"Um, now that I think about it... I don't know." Teddy was shrinking backward, obviously faltering under Snape's anger.

"You don't know?" Chills ran up Harry's spine as Snape's voice dropped. Teddy wisely stayed quiet, and Harry tried to desperately find an excuse that would calm their Professor. He wasn't having much luck because his residual fear of Snape's temper was clouding his thinking.

"As of now, if I have to listen to one more teacher telling me that you two can't concentrate, I will personally ensure that for every minute you waste in class, I will waste five of yours. Which means that for the three hours of time you have wasted this week, you owe me fifteen hours of detention. Served separately." Harry and Teddy both cringed, well aware that Snape hated having to oversee detentions. That meant that these would be real detentions, including hard physical labour and yucky tasks.

"Yes sir."

"You have another week until Halloween. If I hear the same complaints next week then neither of you will be attending the Halloween feast. Are we quite clear?" Harry was glad that the conversation seemed to be coming to an end because he wasn't sure how much of Snape's temper he could deal with.

"Yes, sir, you won't hear complaints, sir," Teddy answered nervously. When Snape's black eyes came to Harry, he nodded silently.

"You're both dismissed. Go to lunch. Potter, your meeting will be a prelude to your first detention. Don't wear any of your new things." Harry's new things had arrived at the end of their third week, carried by his new owl, Hedwig. She was a Snowy owl and Harry had been glad that she was the owl that had been chosen for him.

"Yes sir." Harry grabbed his bag and walked ahead of Teddy out of the Potions classroom, trying not to acknowledge the trembling in his hands. He wasn't afraid of Snape, really, it was just that seeing him in a temper was terrifying. Any first year would have reacted the same way.

"Being afraid of your own Head of House is kind of weird, you know that don't you Harry?" Teddy kept up with him even as he rushed toward the Entrance Hall, and when they were far enough from Snape, began to talk.

"I'm not afraid of him!" Harry said angrily as he spun to face his friend.

"Bull. I didn't even hear half of what Snape said in there and I bet you didn't either because Snape certainly wasn't the one panicking." Teddy had his fists clenched at his sides and Harry was too terrified of losing his friend to protest.

"Can we just get to lunch, please?" Harry walked past Teddy, fighting back the urge to defend himself.

"No. Because you're either terrified of Snape or you're terrified of me – for some unknown reason – and it's always the same. I mean you're basically only comfortable around House-Elves. So we can't just get to lunch. Why are you so jumpy? Why do you act like if you show a bit of backbone I'll suddenly decide not to be friends with you? I'm not a bastard, Harry, and I wouldn't do that," Teddy said angrily.

"How do I know that? Everyone I've ever made friends with has decided whether to stay friends with me based on Dudley or how much of a pushover I am. I don't know what friendship means! And as for being afraid of Snape, isn't everyone? He's big and he's scary and if you'd ever had to deal with someone going after you every time something went wrong, then you'd be scared of him too. So back off! I'm trying and if that isn't good enough, well, then I guess I wasn't meant to have friends." Harry didn't realise he was yelling by the end of his rant but when he spotted Snape over Teddy's shoulder he turned and bolted. He made it to the second floor boy's lavatory before he threw up in the toilet.

"You know, if you actually vocalised some of the problems you were having you wouldn't be so ill." As the quiet voice behind him spoke a hand descended on his shoulder to stop him from flinching into the wall of the cubicle. The sight of the familiar potion-stained hand on his shoulder didn't calm Harry, but it did give him an idea as to who his companion was.

"Who am I gonna tell? You?" Harry spoke angrily as he turned around.

"Manners, Harry. And yes, I would expect you to come to me with any concerns. If you couldn't face talking to me about your problems, I'm sure Madame Pomfrey or Professor McGonagall would be happy to offer advice." Snape held out a vial filled with an unknown potion and when Harry turned away from it he heard Snape growl.

"It will calm your stomach. It is not a Calming Draught." Snape had managed to pry Harry's dislike of Calming Potions from him during a meeting and had assured Harry that he wouldn't offer them unless necessary. Harry still didn't take the vial, instead brushing past Snape and walking over to the basin. Snape let him go, though his hand went inside his sleeve to grab his wand and Harry knew that if he tried to go further, Snape would stop him.

"Madame Pomfrey just told me that 'it's normal to be wary of men after what you've been through, dear'. Fat lot of help that is." Harry scrunched up his face in dislike, then bent to rinse his mouth out with water.

"If I have to warn you again about manners, Harry, it will be with a spoonful of mouthwash." Harry glared at his teacher, wondering where this new feeling of daring came from. "If you don't need the stomach soother then I shall put it away, however, you will be required to eat your meal as normal. If you won't be able to do that without the potion, I would suggest drinking it now." Snape extended the hand holding the potion and Harry reluctantly stepped forward to take it. He didn't come any closer to Snape than he had to and he was well aware that Snape noticed it.

"Come, Harry. I wish to enlighten you to something." With that Snape led the way out of the bathroom. Harry paused to swallow the potion, sticking his tongue out at the taste. He caught up with Snape as he rounded the corridor into the Transfiguration corridor. Snape stepped up to McGonagall's office door and rapped sharply.

"Enter." Snape reached back and grasped Harry's shoulder, propelling him forward into the room. While Harry was glad to see his Transfiguration Professor, he didn't like having Snape at his back all of a sudden.

"Mr. Potter, Professor Snape. How can I help you gentlemen today?" Snape gave Harry a gentle push toward one of the chairs in front of McGonagall's desk then sat down himself.

"Mr. Potter has a problem believing something I have been trying to assure him for the last six weeks. I was wondering if you could inform him of the consequences handed down to a teacher who abuses his authority or his students." Harry noticed the sharp look McGonagall sent Snape but looked away when she looked at him.

"Any teacher who physically or mentally harms a student will be instantly suspended, pending investigation. If they are found to have been abusive, then they are fired. If it is believed to be necessary, Aurors are allowed to conduct their own investigation. Why? Who does Harry believe would have reason to hurt him as such?" McGonagall spoke the penalty as if it was something she repeated often, but looked at Harry with concern.

"Nobody, ma'am," Harry said quietly, hoping that Snape wouldn't push the issue.

"And now you owe me a minute of mouthwash for lying. Mr Potter believes that I will, for some unknown reason, go back on my word, and cause him injury or pain. Since this means that I cannot address him in a reprimanding tone without him panicking, why don't you tell Mr. Potter what the unofficial punishment would be?" Snape's tone was strange, as if he was hurt by the fact that Harry didn't trust him.

"Mr. Potter. Harry. The last teacher who harmed a student under Professor Dumbledore's administration didn't have to be fired. He left, voluntarily, after the teachers and students both made his life hell. In fact, I think even the House-Elves were in on the punishment by the end of it. If Professor Snape were to harm you, not that he would because Severus is a man of his word, then all you would have to do is inform another teacher. They would take your complaint straight to Professor Dumbledore and he would deal with it accordingly." Professor McGonagall stood and walked around her desk to stand in front of Harry.

"Harry, even if you didn't want to tell anyone else, I would hope that you would feel safe enough to tell me. I promise that I will never ignore you if you try and tell me about something like that." Harry nodded slowly, trying to get this conversation over with as quickly as possible.

"I prefer verbal answers, Harry."

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes what? You're going to answer me verbally or you are going to tell me if you ever have an issue with a teacher?" McGonagall sounded impatient and Harry shifted in his seat.

"I'm going to come to you if I ever have an issue with a teacher."

"Thank you. Though I must tell you Harry, if Professor Snape or any other teacher harmed you, they probably wouldn't last until Dumbledore had time to deal with them. There are quite a few people who have a vested interest in your survival. Now, you both need to go and eat lunch and address this issue at a later time." McGonagall strode past their seats, opening her door and effectively kicking them out.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Snape walked out the door before Harry, and turned around after he had moved out Harry's way. "Would you mind taking a few detentions for me? Mr. Nott's level of distraction has been brought to my attention and both he and Harry will be serving fifteen hours of detention for me."

"Of course. Mr Nott can join Messrs Weasley for their detention. I have all three brothers serving multiple detentions with me for pranking young Mr. Dursley." McGonagall nodded to Harry and Snape before closing her door behind them.

"As you are now well aware, Professor McGonagall takes the protection of her students seriously. What she failed to mention was that the Heads of Houses at Hogwarts are picked based on how protective they are of their charges. Professor McGonagall is like a mother lion with her cubs, Professor Flitwick was a duelling champion in his youth and remains one even now, Professor Sprout's greenhouses are a death trap if you don't know how to navigate them – which very few can honestly boast -, and I'm sure you've been informed of my past alliances." Snape stopped him from walking away while he talked. Harry knew that blowing up at his Head of House would not be smart but he was past the point of caring.

"Yeah and that just makes you all the more dangerous. What happens when you close ranks and protect each other? What happens when you get sick of me? What happens when I do something you don't approve of? You can't say that you'll never lose your temper. And people who lose their temper hit, they always hit! No matter what you do, they always get sick of you, and they always end up hating you." Harry paused for breath, eyeing his Head of House apprehensively.

He'd just blown up at Snape. He was a dead man; he just hadn't bothered to lie down yet. He went to step backward, but Snape's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Snape looked shocked but his expression quickly morphed into frustration. Harry mistook it for anger and struggled to control his fear.

"Let me go!" Harry twisted in Snape's grip.

"No." Snape's voice was quiet but firm. He moved his hand up so he had a hand on each of Harry's shoulders. "No, I will not let you go. No, I will not get sick of you. And damn it Harry, I will not hit you! If I do have to punish you it will be detentions or standing in the corner, or soaping your mouth. I will never strike you." Snape had bent down and was at eye level with Harry. "And even if I do lose my temper, I will never lock you in the same room with me while I'm in a temper. You will always have the chance to run away if I scare you. In fact I expect you to run away if I scare you. If I'm telling you off, then of course I expect you to stay and listen but I do expect you ask me to calm down. There are ways around this, Harry. You will not always feel fearful but until that time, you need to communicate with me."

"What good is talking? If you are angry then you're not going to listen to me." Harry accused angry.

"I am angry now, Mr. Potter and yet I am still listening." Snape's voice growled and Harry pulled backward again. "Enough, Mr. Potter. I do not want to hurt you with my grip."

"Then let go."

"Potter, listen to me. Why are you throwing a temper tantrum? You're not usually like this." And Snape was right; Harry was feeling cranky, and he had no reason why.

"I don't know. I don't know why I feel like this." Harry brought a hand up to rub at his eyes under his glasses, ignoring his headache. Snape moved his hand and laid the back of it gently across Harry's forehead.

"You aren't feverish. Are you feeling tired?"

"Not really." Harry thought back to his lack of sleep over the week. He had been haunted by an old nightmare, the one with the mean laugh and the green flash of light. From what Flint had told him, he was having dreams about the night his parents died. Frowning he shook his head, not wanting to think about it while faced with a still peeved Snape.

Harry was troubled, Severus could tell. The boy was cranky as a two-year-old and obviously out of sorts. He watched the boy shake his head as if to clear it.

"Are you feeling tired or not? Since your usual energy level is somewhere around typical eleven-year-old hyperactivity, I expect that anything under that level would feel like being tired." He let go of one of Harry's shoulder and used the other to steer him over to a window ledge. "Sit."

The boy hoisted himself up to ledge, leaning back against the window. "I'm only hyperactive because I don't get enough exercise. And yeah, maybe I'm a little tired."

"Yes not yeah, Harry. Proper speech is an art; do yourself a favour and excel at it. If you are feeling tired then perhaps you should retire to the dorms and take a nap. I expect to see you at dinner but until then, I think you should remain in your dorm." Harry nodded, knowing that it wasn't a suggestion.

"Okay."

"Nevertheless Harry, while I can appreciate bad temper that stems from being tired, I think you would benefit from finding other outlets than taking it out on your friends." He wasn't surprised to see Harry pale, remembering his outburst at his friend.

"Is Teddy going to be mad?" Severus expected the predictable eye drop to the lap. The boy couldn't face anyone disapproving or angry eyes up.

"Since Theodore as been reprimanded many a time for saying things in anger that he wouldn't say calmly, I'm sure that he will understand. However, I do not suggest doing this often. You are of course aiming to _keep_ your friends I'm sure." Harry's quick nod showed that his mood was returning to his normal amiability. "Then try not to alienate them."

"I won't sir. I mean I will. I mean..." Harry trailed off sheepishly.

"I know. Now, I believe you have a quiet afternoon spent in your dorm to look forward to. We will finish this conversation after you have had some rest and some food. Trixie will bring you your lunch in the dorms." Harry nodded and slid off the window ledge. Severus stepped back to let him go past and stood while the boy made his way off towards the corner. After he was gone he leant back onto the window ledge. He hated Halloween personally and dealing with Harry breaking down now would sap his endurance.

"I thought I told you to go to lunch." Minerva walked up and handed him a cup of coffee. "You can't afford to let your guard down this far from Halloween. It's bad enough when you're collapsing from exhaustion on Halloween, let alone if you wear yourself out before then."

"Mmm, thank you. Harry seems to be discovering his difficult streak. In the last half hour he has started a fight with his best friend, disrespected you and me, lied and shown all the classical signs of a three-year-old temper tantrum." Minerva leaned next to him on the window ledge, listening with her head tilted toward him.

"Have you had many children do that? Most children act out when they first come to Hogwarts but they settle down by now." Minerva sipped her cup of tea contemplatively.

"Abused children do it when they realise that they are not going to be abused by their carer. It is subconscious mostly, but it is a way of testing boundaries. Which means that young Mr. Potter is going to become insufferable for a little while until he sorts himself out." Severus took a scalding gulp of coffee, relishing the burn that accompanied the hot liquid.

"So what do we do about it?" Minerva was so deeply involved with Harry that she would have to have a hand in reassuring Harry.

"Simply maintain consistency. Punish him for disobedience, without scaring him, and praise good behaviour. Basically, he's recessed back to the stage in his development where he works out if he can trust the people around him. Usually that occurs between birth and 18 months, however, he's been taught not to trust anymore. So he acts like a baby. He calls for attention, and now when he gets it, he's so used to not receiving attention that it surprises him. The shock confuses him and he's not emotionally mature enough to deal with what he sees as emotional overload." He didn't like the shocked look on Minerva's face. "You do, of course, realise that I deal with this quite often and therefore would have some knowledge of what happens when abused children are taken out of abusive homes."

"There's no need to growl at me, Severus. I've just forgotten what it is like seeing you actually care about a student. Because this isn't just clinical for you at the moment is it?" Minerva was looking at him searchingly. "What is it about Harry Potter that either brings out the best or the worst in you, Severus?"

"James or Lily Potter. Potter brings out the worst, Lily brings out the best." Severus knew there was no point hiding this from his old teacher and friend. She had been his teacher during his Hogwarts years, and knew the interactions between James' group and Severus.

"When did you stop seeing James? I still can't get over how alike they look."

"Her eyes, Minerva. He has her eyes." Severus ignored that his voice sounded thick as he remembered the vivid green eyes Lily had passed onto her son.

"Oh, of course. I noticed that when we went to the Dursley's. Speaking of them, what have you done about them? They are apparently still living quite happily."

"Lucius, while being a bastard, has some rather interesting connections within the Ministry and the Daily Prophet. I hinted to him that he may find a story in the Grunnings Drill Company, and their worker Vernon Dursley."

"Severus, if the story got out in the paper, Harry would be devastated…"

"Did I say that I implied that they were child abusers? I merely mentioned that they had been visited by the goblins and I was curious as to why. Trying to get fraud past the goblins is almost as bad as child abuse, and it's likely that if they are tried for fraud, the memories they have of abusing Harry will be discovered. Then it's not either of our faults that they are found out, and they will have to protect Harry's right to confidentiality." Severus smirked as he laid out his plan, glad to be receiving credit for it.

"That's brilliant. Do you think the case will stick?"

"Minerva, they've received the equivalent to 500 Galleons a year. That's 5000 Galleons or £50000 over the time they've had custody of Harry. And the Dursley's haven't used a cent of that towards Harry's welfare. I personally think it will be the most successful trial this year." Severus pushed off from the wall, carrying his empty coffee cup with him. "Of course, that means that they will probably go to gaol, which will interfere with young Mr. Dursley's plans for the summer."

"Mr Dursley would be much better off in a different home anyway. I'm wondering if the Weasley's would take in a child. He'd certainly learn humility at Molly Weasley's hand." Severus was surprised at the hardness in Minerva's tone.

"Molly Weasley doesn't need more trouble on her plate, Minerva. Between the twins and her youngest boy, I give it only a week before she has to come up to the school for a meeting anyway."

"Severus, remember how we talked about playing nice..."

"Aww, but Minnie..." Severus moved out of the way of the slap that Minerva sent his way and wasn't surprised when she moved to send a Stinging Hex instead.

"Don't ever call me Minnie again, Severus Snape, or I'll do a lot worse than send a Stinging Hex your way." Minerva wasn't as angry as she could be, but Severus knew that he was pushing his luck.

"Perhaps Min-Min then?" He laughed at the scowl Minerva sent his way. "No? Okay then."

"Severus, you and your Slytherins need to tone down that cheekiness really quickly." Minerva walked next to him while scolding.

"You would think, wouldn't you Minerva? Except our sarcasm is actually a sign that we like you. Take it as a compliment and leave it at that. We wouldn't be so stupid as to be rude to someone who isn't already..." Severus trailed off, unsure how to phrase the pre-requisite of a Slytherin's playfulness.

"Under your thumb?" Minerva didn't seem insulted, merely accepting that that's how Slytherins were.

"Exactly. Once we know that you'll accept our opinions than we don't mind using humour. As long as you understand our sense of humour."

"Thankfully, sarcasm is not too far beyond my comprehension."

"Why, Minerva, is that sarcasm I hear?"

"Why, yes, dear it is." Minerva smirked at him as they approached the stairs down into the Welcome Hall. The students were leaving the Great Hall after lunch, either aiming for the shores of the lake to study in the sunshine or heading past the two Professors to their afternoon classes. "Well, I had better get to my meeting with Albus. Should I be expecting Harry or will he not make it to tea today?"

"Harry has been told to spend his afternoon quietly in his dorm to prevent another temper tantrum. Though I'm sure that this is merely him testing boundaries, it will be made worse by his apparent tiredness."

"Why is he tired? I know you enforce curfew in your House so it's not like he's not getting plenty of opportunities to sleep." Minerva beckoned to the Weasley twins while she spoke, ignoring their apprehensive looks.

"Apparently not. He was rubbing at his eyes and not in the least resistant to the idea of a nap. What eleven year old do you know that doesn't complain about being made to rest, Minerva?" Severus left it at that, moving swiftly down the steps to the Welcome Hall. He needed to go get a coffee and a piece of fruit from the kitchens before the best pieces went out to the Great Hall.

Potter wasn't exactly a mystery; after all, he had dealt with abused children before. But he had never dealt with one who was so determined to fight their fear. Most Slytherin children learnt to mask their fear so well that even they barely felt it. Instead, Harry merely refused to give into his, showing his mother's stubborn determination. He didn't, however, seem to be winning that battle. Every time he raised his voice near the child, he paled and seemed terrified. Theodore had been right to confront him about his fear, even if he went about it in the wrong way. Reassurance from Severus would come with time but testimonies from other students would be more encouraging.

He tickled the pear in the painting that formed the door of the kitchens, ignoring the clingy House-Elves that came up to him. Trixie shooed them off, taking him by the sleeve and dragging him over to the table that was a replica of the House tables above in the Great Hall. He sat at the Slytherin table, thanking Trixie quietly as she placed a plate of fruit salad and a coffee in front of him.

"Master should be eating something more than fruit and coffee, Master should."

"Trixie, just because the children ask you for nutrition advice does not mean I want it." Trixie shook her finger at him jokingly.

"Yes, but maybe Master will be needing it just as much as Young Masters."

"Perhaps, but not today." Trixie smiled and went off to work, leaving Severus to eat in peace. He summoned some marking to do as he ate, knowing that his evening was going to be spent watching Harry suffer through his detention. To teach him a lesson about letting himself become distracted because of his friend's enthusiasm, Severus had already decided to let Harry gut Flobberworms for an evening. He didn't want to put the boy off of Halloween, just put him off of talking during class.

Since it was the first behavioural issue Severus had had reported to him about Harry, he was inclined to let it go. But Theodore has a notorious problem with attention to class, and had been called up by Minerva at least three times. That meant that he couldn't punish one boy who deserved it without punishing the other who truly only deserved a customary slap on the wrist. Once he finished his meal he exited the kitchen in the direction of the dungeons, avoiding the entrance to the Hufflepuff dorms. He had spent enough time at Hogwarts to have learnt all the passageways through the castle. He could cover the whole castle without going down main corridors if he wanted to. He reached the dungeons and sent a despairing look over his desk; he had far too much marking to do.

Three hours later he made his way into the Slytherin common room, intending to check on Harry. He was surprised to see two black haired boys talking together in front of the fire. While Theodore was sure to understand Harry's outburst, he hadn't expected the two boys to make up quite so quickly. He drifted closer, looking in on the groups sitting around them, which he noticed had done so strategically so that anyone attempting to talk to Harry would have to travel past at least two groups of upper years. When he was close enough, he listened in on what the two boys were talking about, unsurprised that they were again talking about Halloween. He was just about to turn away when he heard Harry's comment.

"Teddy, you're such a Hufflepuff Slytherin. You're too nice to be one of us." Severus smirked, knowing the older first year wouldn't take it as an insult. In fact, it was an adequate description of the way Theodore Nott acted. He was sly enough to manage in the intricacies of Slytherin House, yet loyal and concerned enough that he was softer than your average Slytherin. Severus knew from experience that ambition came in all shapes and forms; he had had four Slytherins in his ten years that chose to go into pro-bono work because they just wanted to help people.

**So this time when I ask for feedback, it's not just an unconfident writer digging for compliments. I'm really asking what you love, hate and would change about this story, particularly this chapter and the next. Even if you just don't like the fact that I'm not writing Harry's viewpoint as often, little things make me think about my writing and write better. We had to peer-edit a piece in class today, and the feedback is probably going to get me a higher mark, so please, reviews saying my story is awesome are great, but just to be fussy, I'm offering you the chance to have a gripe too. I won't be offended. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay so considering it's been God knows how long since I've posted, can I just blame real life and offer as many apologies as possible. In my defense, the most important exams of my school career are in - eek - three weeks and how well I do in those decides my entire future, so yeah, fanfiction isn't a top priority at the moment. Also, my inspiration slacked off a bit when the document that contained my entire story became corrupted and it took me a week to get a copy off of my friend.**

**Anyway, enough excuses. This is a kind of angsty follow up to the last chapter, then I promise, Halloween is next. Though, as I've already written that chapter, it may not be very fluffly. But things are looking up, I promise. **

**Thank you again for the lovely reviews, I'm two away from 300 at the moment, and that is amazing, considering I never expected this story to get that much attention. Thanks to the people who are adding me to story update and their favourites - sometimes its the only email I'll get all day and it's a nice reminder. **

Chapter Twenty-One

_When Harry blew up at Professor Snape, he expected to be beaten for being impudent. Instead, he gained new confidence in Professor Snape. Then when he went to his meeting, he found out that Professor Snape knew a lot more than he was telling about what it felt like to be abused and that while he felt confused now, he wouldn't forever._

Harry dragged his heels as he walked to Snape's office for his meeting at seven that night. He had spent the afternoon moping around the dorm, until Theodore had come in and talked to him. They had ended up avoiding the topic of Harry's blow up, instead talking honestly about how Dudley had ruined his childhood. Teddy had seemed horrified when he talked about doing Dudley's homework, and when he talked about 'Harry Hunting' Teddy had been outraged. Harry had felt inclined to call Teddy a Hufflepuff Slytherin, based on his emotional expressions.

"Mr Potter, if you walked any slower you would be walking backward." Harry jumped and glared at Snape, not at all happy to be caught dawdling.

"I see your temper hasn't improved after a quiet afternoon." Snape seemed more fed up with Harry than angry.

"That's rich," Harry muttered angrily then yelped when Snape pinched his ear.

"Enough! I have had enough of your cheek. As for tonight, first you have an appointment with my mouthwash for your lying earlier. After that, I believe that you should become acquainted with the corner of my office while you put some thought into these mood swings of yours." He didn't let go of Harry's ear and propelled him down the corridor. Once they reached Snape's classroom Snape guided him over to the sink and let go of his ear. "Stay."

Harry turned and watched the angry teacher walk over to his cupboard before pulling out the bottle of mouthwash. His teacher didn't talk, but merely spooned out a measure. Harry stubbornly kept his mouth closed but opened it when Snape raised an eyebrow. He braced himself for the taste, but his eyes still watered when the mix hit his tongue. He bounced on the spot, closing his eyes tight against the urge to spit it out. He knew he shouldn't have lied to McGonagall, and probably shouldn't have been smart to Snape, but he just felt so weird lately. "30 seconds left Harry. And be glad I'm not making you do this for two minutes."

Harry nodded, opening his eyes to beg without words. It can't have been this bad last time, it just couldn't have been. Snape grasped his chin, pushing his head upwards so that he didn't spit it out before he was told to. Harry knew that when Snape let go he'd be allowed to spit the awful mixture out.

"All done." Harry spun to the sink almost before Snape removed his hand and spat the mixture out. He turned the tap on and scooped some water into his mouth, swirling it around to try and rid himself of the taste.

"Urgh, what is that stuff? Honestly." Harry didn't appreciate Snape's smirk, but knew better than to be rude to his Head of House right after a mouthwashing. After all, he was feeling weird, not suicidal.

"Marmite, black coffee and chilli powder. My mother used to use the same mixture on me." Harry's eyes widened in shock. "Mr. Potter, contrary to popular belief, all your teachers were children at one point and all children misbehave. The difference between you and I is that I had a positive role model while you had none. While it is rare for my students to require a second dose of mouth wash within a term, most of my students have parents who deliver their own punishments if their children are disrespectful. Now, are you going to lie to Professor McGonagall again?"

"No sir." To himself Harry added, 'at least not around you.'

"Then we are done here. Go into my office and pick a corner. Stand facing the wall. You are about to spend fifteen minutes becoming rather well-acquainted with it. I believe you should spend the time trying to decipher why you have had this sudden personality change." Harry nodded, and walked through the connecting door into Snape's office. He quickly decided on the corner behind Snape's desk; at least that one didn't have weird creatures kept in jars to look at.

Snape came into the room in under a minute and Harry felt him stop and look at him. He squirmed, hating to be studied when he couldn't see the other person. "If you do not like me behind you, you should not have chosen that corner." Harry shrugged, ignoring the fact that Snape preferred verbal answers.

"Very well. Don't turn around, don't kick the wall, don't sit, and don't talk. You are there to think, not enjoy yourself." With that Snape fell silent, and Harry heard him sit at his desk. Within a minute, Harry was feeling fidgety. He hadn't been able to sit still all week, and this was going to be pure torture. He didn't want to think about why he was getting mood swings. He knew that it was because Flint had told him about his parents, he just knew it. After all, McGonagall had just said they had died, she hadn't said how. Apparently Flint thought that he should know how and exactly when they died. How was he meant to celebrate Halloween when he should be mourning his parents? He shook his head, trying to find something else to think of. He didn't want to think about his parents and make himself upset. It was bad enough that Professor Snape had seen him cry once; he wasn't going to show that weakness again. He felt Snape's eyes on him and jerked his head up, holding himself still so Snape couldn't see that he was upset.

Snape POV

The boy was working himself up about something, Severus could tell. He was fidgeting after only two minutes, and obviously preoccupied. The only thing Severus could hope was that he was actually thinking about his mood swings, not about the Dursley's abuse. Harry didn't trust him enough to bring up the Dursley's and what Severus now knew about their crimes against Harry. He would be likely to confuse himself even more, too upset not to lean on his teacher but too untrusting to think that a smart choice later. He had to resist a smirk at the boy's ineffective way of hiding his emotion. That, and Harry's reaction to the mouth wash, reminded Severus of how young Harry really was. While he was eleven years old physically, mentally and emotionally he was affected by the abuse. This very display told Severus more than enough about his emotional state, and while mentally he was an able student with good manners, he lacked the socialisation normal children had gone through. With his peers he was awkward, much happier in the company of his teachers or the Grounds-Keeper, Hagrid. From what Severus had gathered, the half-giant had met Theodore and Harry on one of their afternoons spent by the lake. Apparently, Harry was a Niffler-magnet.

When his attention wandered for a few minutes, ruminating on Harry's first few weeks at Hogwarts, Harry returned to shifting his feet and scratching at his wrist. Severus frowned; recognising the motion from students he'd taught before who had self-mutilated. It seemed that Harry was so unfamiliar with emotion that he was sub-consciously punishing himself for it. Damn.

Harry POV

Harry relaxed slightly when Snape stopped studying him and went back to thinking. He couldn't get the fact that he'd cried on Snape's shoulder out of his head. He couldn't remember the last time he cried in front of anybody; Uncle Vernon seemed to delight in his pain and fear, and Harry was hardly going to make beating him up more fun. Piers and Dudley had managed to make him cry once or twice, but he mainly held his emotion in until he was back in his cupboard, alone. He'd expected Snape to mention his tears, but nothing had been said. Instead, Snape had used his meetings to check his progress in class – he wasn't allowed to be worse than Dudley anymore – or talk about Theodore and the other students or teachers. He hadn't asked Harry any hard questions about the Dursley's and he'd stayed a safe distance away, without invading Harry's personal space.

Now though, Snape seemed to be pressing the issue of Harry's emotions again. Even though he felt defensive, Harry couldn't blame him. Harry couldn't even figure out why he'd felt so irritable lately. Ever since his nightmares had started again, he'd been getting less sleep than what he got during his first few weeks at Hogwarts, but that was still more than what he'd usually get at the Dursley's. So he couldn't be irritable – he was not cranky, as Snape liked to put it – because he was tired. Harry blew out a breath in frustration. How was he meant to know what was causing his bad mood?

He tensed as Snape stood and walked over to stand behind him. Snape reached out and grabbed his wrist. Harry looked down to see that he'd scratched it until it bled.

"Whoops." Harry spoke quietly, not knowing if he was meant to talk.

"Whoops indeed, Mr. Potter. To stop you from making this worse, I think you should stand with your hands on the wall or in your pockets. It will make you more aware should you move them. You have five minutes left." Snape moved away again after Harry put his hands on the wall in front of him. The pose brought back memories that Harry didn't really want to think about, so he changed position and placed his hands in his pockets. His fingers found the Sickle that he'd placed in there on the train trip and started playing with it while he thought. Snape seemed to understand that he wasn't aware of his scratching. He'd done it during his talk with Madame Pomfrey too, and she'd just given him a salve for it and told him not to do it again. Snape hadn't even reacted with his usual reaction to injury, instead leaving Harry to focus on the itch in his wrist. He rubbed it against his side discreetly, ignoring the twinge as the fabric of his shirt rubbed the red lines.

"Mr Potter, stop scratching your wrist. You may feel you are being discrete but you are not." Harry jumped as Snape spoke from his desk, and he couldn't resist the urge to peek over his shoulder at where Snape was sitting. "Eyes front. Since you are only a few minutes from finished, I want to say something to you that I need you to think about. While I usually require students to look at me while I'm talking, at this time I do not. I just want you to listen."

Harry nodded silently, pulling his hand out of his pocket to study the scratches.

"Good. Now, I realise that asking you to identify the source of your crankiness is a challenge. I also realise that it is most likely not stemming from tiredness or issues with your friends. Even so, I asked you to have a quiet afternoon to rule out the prospect that you are just not getting enough sleep. Had you not spent your afternoon quietly as I had requested, you would have spent this forty-five minutes resting or reading quietly. I know that you have been responsible for most of your own care, so I'm sure that unlike your peers, you were not one of the children Flint had to punish for not going to sleep because you have already realised the value of a good night's sleep. Am I correct?" Snape stayed in his seat, but Harry could feel him watching him.

"Yes sir."

"That is what leads me to believe that your crankiness," Snape paused at Harry's huff. "Do you know why irritability is deemed crankiness in young children and those children that have not developed emotionally?" Snape didn't pause here, so Harry assumed he wasn't meant to answer. "It is because to call it irritability implies that you are aware of the cause. Crankiness stems from emotional confusion, and the inability to express emotions. Young children feel this when they have complex emotions, such as trying to trust an adult that has proven themselves to be untrustworthy. It is more common when you are tired because your brain is less able to handle the emotion."

Harry looked up when Snape didn't continue; knowing that he probably shouldn't turn around. So what if Snape was right and he was sick of not being able to decide to trust his teacher or not? That didn't mean Snape knew anything. And it can't be what Snape was describing because he had developed emotionally. He knew what fear, anger, want, and hope felt like. He knew his own emotions, surely.

"Perhaps you don't agree with me, Harry, but I believe that at the moment you are struggling to reconcile events with experience. Experience tells you that any adult male with a temper is dangerous, while recent events are offering you a different perspective. I must admit, I am surprised that it has taken this long for this to manifest. I most certainly expected it the day you broke down in the infirmary." Harry stiffened at the mention of that embarrassing memory, instantly realising that Snape wasn't going to let him avoid the issue today.

"You may turn around now. If you have a reasonable argument as to why I am wrong, and you are simply feeling out of sorts, feel free to enlighten me." Git. Harry didn't have a good argument against Snape's cool logical deduction. He fixed Snape with his best glare, trying to ignore the feeling in his stomach that was busy trying to remind him that he was talking to kind Snape at the moment; the one who actually cared.

"No? Very well then. Perhaps you would like the evidence I have gathered to back this claim up?" Snape's expression didn't change but Harry saw the glint in his eyes that said Snape was happy about something.

"Yes, sir. Yes, I'd like to know what you think you know about me; since you're so good you don't need to ask me." Harry didn't know where the sudden pique came from but he did know that verbalising it had just signed his death warrant. There was no way Snape wouldn't kill him for that. He backed up, away from his teacher, only to hit the wall behind him. His breathing picked up as he berated himself silently. Idiot! Of all the times to gain some courage.

"Considering you rejected my offer to give your own explanation, I am surprised you protest me _caring_ enough about your welfare to put some thought to this." Harry flinched at Snape's emphatic tone, wishing that he sounded angry. Harry knew how to deal with angry adults but this new type of adult threw all his instincts off. McGonagall and Snape both seemed to actually care about him, which Harry couldn't understand. For all that Snape had told him why the teachers liked him, surely he wasn't right. It couldn't be that Harry was likeable; it just couldn't be. Because that meant...

"Harry, I have already told you that I care about your welfare. That means that I care about you. Which means that when you're unhappy or out of sorts, I want to know why. Can you at least understand that?" Harry shook his head, backing up the wall and sliding down it. "Why not?"

"Because I can't! Because you're not meant to care. I'm a Freak, why would you care about me? The Dursley's never cared. Uncle Vernon said I should be thankful I wasn't in an orphanage because no one would care there but no one ever cared at the Dursley's either! No one cared that I slept in a cupboard, or didn't eat, or didn't have good clothes. People don't care about me – they care about Dudley or the other kids... They..." Harry trailed to a stop as Snape raised a hand, silently asking him to stop.

"First and foremost, if I ever hear you refer to yourself as a Freak again, I _will_ wash your mouth out, and it'll be more than a minute. Don't ever call yourself that horrible word. Because you are_ not _a Freak, Harry. You are a normal child who has been horribly abused." Snape rose as he spoke and came to crouch down in front of Harry. He whimpered, unsure about having Snape so close. Horrified that he'd made noise – he was _not _meant to do that – he covered his mouth with his hand.

"And that is just more proof. I have said it before and I will say it again; you are allowed to tell me that you don't want me in your personal space, Harry. Do you want me to back off?" Snape kept his hands on his knees, and Harry didn't feel so nervous that he wanted Snape gone. He growled in frustration and scrubbed at his forehead. How could he not want Snape in his space but still want him there? "I'm not going to hurt you. I am not going to strike you. In fact, I think this conversation would go much better for us both if we moved out of the corner of my office." Snape reached his hands toward Harry slowly, letting Harry decide whether to take them for help or not. Hope overruled sense, and Harry reached out and grasped his teacher's hands. At least if he was busy helping Harry up Snape couldn't hit him.

Snape let go of one of his hands but held to other to guide him though the door that Harry had noticed before. It didn't lead into the classroom, so Harry had just assumed it was storage space. Instead, Harry found out that it led into what appeared to be Snape's personal quarters. There was a couch and two armchairs in front of the fire, all with solid rich brown wood frames and deep blue cushions. Harry didn't pause for more than a split second as Snape kept walking toward the couch. Harry could see an open plan kitchen and dining room behind the lounge area, and he smiled to himself at the sight of the walls of books. Teddy owed him five Sickles.

"Take a seat on the couch, Harry." Snape pointed in the direction of the large, comfortable looking couch after dropping Harry's hand. He watched until Harry sat down, shifting until he had his back against the back of the couch, before he walked into the kitchen area. Harry turned to watch him go, and noticed that a House-Elf had already prepared tea for them. Snape levitated it over to Harry, setting it down on the coffee table. "I believe you'll find that Trixie has left you another cocoa."

Harry smiled at the reminder of his new favourite drink. The House-Elf who served the Head of Slytherin was a favourite of all the first years, mostly because she tended to leave them supper in their dorm at curfew. Harry reached forward and picked up his cocoa, watching as Snape picked up his cup of coffee and added cream.

"The first thing I want to do is to heal those scratches on your arms. Because you didn't deliberately cause them, they should heal without difficulty. However, I will warn you that any injuries you cause yourself deliberately have to be healed the Muggle way because your magic won't react with the healing potions if you want the pain." Snape summoned a jar as he spoke.

"Because potions act off your intent, right?" Harry asked quietly while putting his cup down. Snape nodded, and reached for his wrist.

"This may sting a little bit." Harry tensed, remembering the last time Aunt Petunia had said that to him. It was before he had learnt never to ask her for help after a beating, and she'd poured Dettol all over his open sores. He remembered the smile she'd given him as he writhed in pain, and that she told him not to bleed on the carpet. He felt his breathing catch and clawed at his throat in fear. When the edges of his vision closed in, he didn't fight it, still caught in the memory where the pain went away when you passed out.

Snape POV

Severus had seen enough flashbacks to realise that Harry was having one. He also knew enough about panic attacks that he didn't stop the boy from passing out, instead sitting next to him to support him as he fainted. When his breathing returned to normal, Severus quickly rubbed salve into Harry's hurt wrists, ignoring the boy's slight struggle as his mind registered the pain. When he was done he wasn't surprised to see that Harry was waking up. The bleary green eyes regarded him, and Severus could see Harry's confusion.

"You fainted, Mr Potter. I believe you were having a flashback and you began to panic. You hyperventilated and the lack of air caused you to lose consciousness."

"Oh." Harry sat up, moving away from where he'd been leaning on Severus while he was unconscious. The movement must have alerted him to the ache in his wrist because he looked at it curiously for a moment. "You put the salve on?"

"Yes, I thought that it might be easier that way." Severus spoke quietly, wondering if Harry was avoiding talking about why he passed out.

"Huh. It doesn't really hurt. Not as much as Aunt Petunia's used to." Severus knew that the Dursley's hadn't told him everything; in fact, there were probably some things they didn't consider important that had affected Harry greatly. Perhaps this was connected to one such time.

"Your Aunt tended to one of your injuries?" That did not sound like the Petunia Dursley Severus had met.

"You couldn't really call it tending. She put rubbing alcohol on some of my marks... After Uncle Vernon hit me." Severus allowed Harry's wording of what was probably a lot worse than one hit. Then the content of Harry's comment struck him.

"She poured rubbing alcohol on you?" Harry's eyes widened at his shocked tone, obviously remembering that Severus didn't tend to react well to stories about the Dursleys, and then he seemed to shake off his fear and focus back on the conversation.

"Yeah. And she told me that it would only sting a little." Severus scowled. How could that woman possibly justify her cruelty to that child?

"Then in future I will endeavour not to use that phrase. I merely wanted to warn you about the sting." Severus reached for Harry's cup and passed it to him. Harry kept his eyes on Severus above his cup and Severus was struck again by how young he looked.

"That's okay. I knew you weren't going to hurt me. Not like Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon would." That was good news. It meant that the boy was starting to trust him. But he still hadn't addressed Harry's confusion.

"Harry, even if you know that I won't hurt you intellectually, you obviously don't believe it. Why else would you be so terrified whenever I get angry?" Harry shook his head, but Severus cut him off. "You said yourself that you don't think your worthy of anyone's care. So what makes my temper so scary? Surely your Uncle scares you more."

"No! He doesn't. Because he _always_ hits me or locks me in the cupboard. He doesn't tell me that he won't hit me. He doesn't care whether I eat, or sleep, or do well in my classes. Nobody's ever cared. But you do." Harry finished his rant quietly and Severus suddenly realised that perhaps he had misjudged slightly.

"You're not afraid that I'm going to hit you. At least, not most of the time. You're afraid that I'll stop caring." Harry's green eyes met him with aching honesty. They were tinged with fear, probably of rejection, and yet Severus could still see hope. Maybe he had a chance to really reach Harry. "I am not going to stop caring Harry. In fact, you will quite possibly at times wish that I didn't care. Like earlier tonight, I'm sure."

"I didn't wish you didn't care. I can't wish that. I just don't know _why_. And if I don't know why, then how can I keep doing whatever I'm doing so you'll keep caring?" Severus' heart ached for this child's lost innocence. How could any child of Lily's believe that they had to earn the right to be cared for?

"Nothing you are doing or not doing will change anything. If you want something to blame my regard on, blame the fact that I was friends with your mother. Blame the fact that you are one of my Slytherins. I don't need a reason to care about my students Harry, and neither does Professor McGonagall."

"Then why does this feel so weird?!?" Harry demanded hotly.

"Because it's new. And like any new thing, it takes some time to get used to it. I've been where you are, Harry, and I know that you feel confused and defensive and angry and you don't know why. But it will pass. You just need to give it time, and not shut yourself off from the people who care about you. That includes your friends."

"How can you know what it feels like, sir?" Harry's tone was calm so Severus decided to ignore the slightly rude phrasing.

"Because I know what it feels like to fear a beating every time your father or, in your case, uncle comes home." Severus reached up to his collar and pulled it down so the tops of two of his scars were visible. Harry's eyes widened and he began to stutter apologies.

"Harry, you had a right to ask. It's not something I'd appreciate reaching the school rumour mill, however, so I only ask that you don't tell anyone else."

"I won't, sir, I promise." Harry bit his lip, obviously debating with himself.

"Ask your question, Harry. I won't bite." Severus did, however, lean over to reheat his cup of coffee. And to think, Harry still had a detention to complete.

"Who was it who cared about you, sir?" Severus raised his eyebrow in surprise. Of all the students he'd mentored through recovery from abuse, none of them had asked who'd saved him.

"Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore along with Madame Pomfrey. They were all staff here during my own years at Hogwarts." After Black had tried to kill him in fifth year Minerva had started to see how badly Severus was victimised. She had become his favourite teacher in his last years at Hogwarts, and she was the one who'd convinced him to confess to Dumbledore. She had believed his regret at joining the Death Eaters, and been his only company during most of his time with the Order.

"Professor McGonagall does seem the type, sir." He smiled at Harry's instinctive knowledge. One of the boy's many hidden talents appeared to be his judge of character. Combined with his friend's empathy, they had managed to avoid any confrontations with untrustworthy friends.

"Yes she does, doesn't she? Now, Mr Potter, I believe you have a detention chopping up Potions ingredients to complete for me." He masked a smile at Harry's groan.

"I don't care whose idea it was to muck around in class. This way you can stop Theodore from making such a bad decision again." Harry quirked an eyebrow, imitating his teacher. "Theodore can be controlled. You just have to know how to do it."

"I don't think so sir." Harry stood and Severus led the way to his classroom. After giving the boy instructions on how to cut the ingredients, he sat at his desk and marked essays, keeping an eye on Harry's technique. It wasn't until almost the end of the detention that Harry spoke up.

"Sir, what's going to happen in the summer? Because I know that you're trying to find me another place to stay, but Dumbledore told me that I might have to go back to the Dursley's when I was in the infirmary that day." Severus didn't have to ask what day Harry was talking about.

"_Professor_ Dumbledore has changed his mind, Harry, after new information was brought to his attention." Severus tried very hard not to snarl at the memories of what had convinced Dumbledore that Harry could not be left to the Dursley's mercy.

"What new information, sir? I told him about the beatings. But he didn't listen," Harry said quietly. Severus decided right then and there that he was going to kill Albus Dumbledore. Harry hadn't offered first hand information about any of the Dursley's abuses and the first time he did, he had practically been told that didn't change anything.

"Professor McGonagall and I visited the Dursley residence that day. After some coercion, your Uncle confessed that your care was hardly to anyone's standards. I was intrigued by his mention of 'the cupboard'." Severus expected Harry to react defensively to this and was surprised when the boy shrugged.

"Didn't you already know that? I mean, that's where my letter was addressed to. 'The Cupboard Under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging.' I thought you knew."

"I didn't. But I believe that I will be finding out why Professor McGonagall did not check the addresses on the first year letters this year. Usually she watches the automatic quill while it writes out the names. That would possibly have brought your living situation to light before we even visited. If that was the case, we would have arranged for you to be boarded at the Leaky Cauldron, under the supervision of a member of staff, until the beginning of term. Of course, a child can't grow up in a hostel, but a few weeks would not have hurt." Severus kept an eye on Harry's hands, making sure that he wasn't too distracted by the conversation to concentrate on where his knife was going. After the boy admitted that he did most of the cooking in the Dursley household, Severus wasn't surprised that Harry showed good culinary skills.

"I didn't know that you didn't know. You seem to know everything else without me telling you, so I didn't bother. Plus you get kind of scary." Snape raised an eyebrow at the phrasing but let that serve as a reprimand to his temper. If anything, he could not scare this boy from talking about the Dursley's.

"Which is why you don't tell me exactly what your Aunt and Uncle did to you; you just imply that it happened."

"I told you about the rubbing alcohol!"

"Yes, but that's one event out of how many, Harry? How many days a year can you honestly say weren't filled with pain, or fear, or anger?"

"How could you really want to know all of that? There's too much to tell. And trust me sir, the Dursley's weren't that inventive." Harry didn't look away, but Severus watched carefully as he reached for a new set of ingredients.

"Did they have to be? Abuse in any form is still damaging, Harry. You shouldn't have to feel fear around adults, or feel confused over whether you can trust your teachers or not. And Harry, if you want to talk to me, then you're welcome to talk to me about anything, even if you believe it's a minor annoyance."

"Thanks sir." Harry didn't sound very convinced, but Severus wasn't surprised. Since it had been like pulling teeth to get any information out of Harry, Severus didn't believe that he would begin to offer any willingly.

"If you are finished that pile, you may clean your workstation and leave. I will be in my office if you don't know where something goes." Severus stood, and walked into his office. While he felt that he'd made progress with Harry, it was quite possible that Harry was suppressing his own issues because he didn't want to upset him.

"Good night Professor. And sir, thanks for the talk. I feel better now." He looked up as Harry stuck his head around the door.

"Indeed. Goodnight, Mr Potter." He heard Harry walk quickly out of the Potions classroom, probably trying to make it back to the dorms before curfew. And yet, Harry was still only eleven. Severus reminded himself that things rarely matter for long after they are solved when you are eleven. More likely, Harry was actually looking forward to Halloween now, rather than just trying to follow his friend.

**So some confusion and healing for Harry. I felt this needed doing, just because I'm sure that it must be a battle everyone faces at some point. Trusting people is sometimes the hardest and easiest thing we do, and figuring out who to trust isn't always clear-cut. Also, my definition of cranky and irritable isn't legit. It's just how I see the way we use the words.**

**Quote of the day: "Deciding whether or not to trust a person is like deciding whether or not to climb a tree, because you might get a wonderful view from the highest branch, or you might simply get covered in sap, and for this reason many people choose to spend their time alone and indoors, where it is harder to get a splinter. ~Lemony Snicket" (Quote Garden . com)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Standard disclaimer: Not blonde, not British, not her. Harry and Snape are merely taking a well-earned vacation in my imagination. **

Chapter Twenty-Two

_When Professor Snape heard Harry call his best friend a Hufflepuff Slytherin, he smiled to himself, thinking that Harry perhaps would find guidance in his mostly well-adjusted friend. He didn't expect to be dragging both of them down to his office by their ears after they fought a troll on Halloween. Over a Gryffindor girl who, until now, had shown no inclination of being friends with them._

Looking down at the two boys he was dragging down to the dungeon, Severus Snape wondered what he did to deserve this. How his two quietest students managed to land themselves in trouble twice in one week astounded him. Harry already had another week of detention because of his stunt on that damn broom. He'd never had a more troublesome student pair than Potter and Malfoy. Why either of them thought they'd get away with being in the air when Madame Hooch had strictly told them not to, he couldn't understand.

Harry seemed to be accepting their fate quietly, walking quickly next to his teacher. Theodore, however, was struggling slightly against Severus' grip on his ear. "Nott, the more grace with which you accept this punishment, the less likely I am to inform your mother of this incident. Which, I believe, would be the best outcome for you, correct?"

The boy stopped squirming instantly, settling to walk next to his teacher. "Please don't tell Mum, please Professor Snape. She'll literally kill me."

Severus wasn't surprised that Theodore was afraid of his mother. She was well-known for being strict with her child, to try and shape him into the perfect soldier.

"Give me a reason I shouldn't. You just confronted a mountain troll armed with nothing but your basic knowledge of Charms and Defence. Over a girl who was not your responsibility in the first place. You do, of course, understand why there are teachers at this school, do you not?" Severus rounded on Harry at that point, well aware that this was the second time this week he'd given the young boy this lecture.

"Yes, sir." While Theodore replied quietly, Harry just looked at him. Severus wasn't impressed by the pleading look Harry was giving him.

"Mr Potter, now would be a good time to tell me that you are learning something from the detentions you received after your flying lessons on Tuesday." Severus was well aware that he was growling, but the boy _had_ to stop risking his life to help others.

"I, I did! But we couldn't, we couldn't just leave Hermione. She didn't know," Harry stuttered a protest before coming to quick stop. Considering the students had told their teachers that Hermione had gone looking for the troll and that little Miss Granger wasn't a good a liar as she thought she was, Severus was suspicious of Harry's stutterings and the despairing look on Teddy's face as he pulled them both to the stop.

"She didn't know what, Mr Potter?" Severus turned toward the younger boy, preferring to intimidate the person who hadn't spent his whole life dealing with adult Slytherins.

"She didn't know how dangerous the troll was going to be, Professor Snape." Theodore tried to answer in Harry's place.

"I believe I asked Mr Potter, Mr Nott." Theodore shrank back, nodding. "Now, Mr Potter."

"I was saying stuff. Wrong stuff. I shouldn't have said anything." Severus recognised the phrasing that Harry was employing was a sign that he was scared. While Severus realised that this might damage Harry's trust in him, he decided not to reassure the boy. He couldn't go having a panic attack every time Severus scolded him.

"Mr Potter, I don't care that you shouldn't have said anything, I want to know what you were saying." He noticed the looks darting back and forth between the two boys and used their shoulders to spin them so they couldn't see each other.

"Hermione didn't know about the troll. She was crying in the bathrooms because Ron mocked her. When we heard about the troll I realised that no one had told Hermione. So we went to find her." Harry stuttered his way through an explanation.

"I see. So instead of finding myself or another teacher, you instead chose to abandon your place with your fellow Slytherins and play hero, did you?" Severus turned both boys so that they were facing him and fixed them with a glare. "How can you have put yourselves in such danger? Were either of you thinking?"

The boys traded looks and seemingly decided that they would be best served by staying silent. Severus growled in frustration as Quirrell came up behind them.

"I-is every-everything al-alright, Pro-Professor Snape?" While Severus was aware that the two boys in front of him often found Quirrell's stutter amusing, he was glad that they realised that giggling would not help their case.

"Everything is fine, Professor Quirrell. These boys were just about to march back to my office and plant themselves in a corner for fifteen minutes, not talking, while they consider what might have happened if they hadn't suffered from what Professor McGonagall aptly called 'sheer, dumb luck.'" At his pointed glare, the boys scrambled to obey. Severus wasn't worried that they would take advantage of his absence and talk once they were in his office. Satisfied that they were out of earshot, he turned quickly to Quirrell.

"Trolls are your speciality, aren't they, Quirrell?" Severus asked smoothly.

"Well, y-yes."

"Then why in God's name couldn't you deal with this one?" Severus let a little of his temper loose on his colleague, knowing that intimidating Quirrell was most often easy and entertaining. "Why did two eleven-year-old boys have better luck at subduing it while you lay prone on the floor of the Great Hall?"

Quirrell backed off, stuttering apologies. Hearing the approach of a third teacher, and well aware that it was possibly Minerva - who disapproved of Severus bullying Quirrell - Severus left Quirrell with a glare.

Taking into account the ten minutes it would have taken the boys to get to his office, he entered his office shortly after them. Harry was already fidgeting, though no longer scratching at his wrists. Theodore had his head leaning on the wall, looking thoroughly bored. Severus gathered a piece of parchment from his desk, rolled it, and then smacked it sharply across the young Slytherin's head. Theodore jerked his head off the wall, bringing a hand up to touch the spot.

"Ow, sir."

"No talking, Mr Nott. As you haven't been in this position, I will inform you of the rules. You are there to think, not talk, sleep, or think about the homework you have due tomorrow. Stand up straight, do not kick the wall, and don't turn around unless I give you permission to do so." He looked between the boys just in time to catch their mutual nods of concurrence.

"Very good. Now, I am going to tell you some little known facts, which I want you to consider very carefully. Firstly, I have been Head of Slytherin House for ten years. There have only been two deaths that were not from natural causes in those ten years. One was under horrible circumstances and at another's hand, while the other was in the Forbidden Forrest. The reason we forbid you from entering that Forrest is because you are too young and too inexperienced to defend against the dangers it contains. This is the same reason why we tell you to go straight to your dorms in case of danger in the castle. Because you are too _young_ and too _inexperienced_ to be attempting to take on a fully-grown mountain troll." He felt no pride watching Harry flinch at the anger in his voice.

"You have people who care very much for your welfare and happiness, and I'll be damned if I let you throw that away without a thought for the consequences. You both could have _died_ tonight. The Great Harry Potter and Theodore Nott, killed by a mountain troll at age eleven. What a heroic story." The sarcasm twisting Severus' words made him spit the last phrase.

"The moment you realised there was a student in danger, you should have immediately alerted your Prefect, or me. We have a reoccurring theme here where I am once again imploring you to go to adults with your problems." This last comment was directed mostly at Harry but Theodore would benefit from the advice as well. "You are only eleven years old. You are barely old enough to be learning magic, let alone using it to defend your friends in deadly situations. Therefore, you both owe me two essays, of length two feet, by Monday and Wednesday next week respectively. The first topic is detailing what would have been appropriate reactions at all stages of this escapade, and the second detailing who would miss you should you die. I expect nothing but the best from both of you. And Mr Potter, I believe you still owe me an essay after that flying lesson as well. Now, you have five minutes left. Perhaps you should spend it thinking about your answers to those two questions."

He sat at his desk with his back to both boys before they could move in response. He dropped his head into his hands and held in a sigh. When he'd come around the corner to see those two boys standing over an unconscious troll, he'd felt a rare moment of fear for their health. Normally, catching his students risking their lives enraged him, but he'd never felt fear. He couldn't pin what it was about Harry Potter that made him so endearing. He'd seen plenty of children crying and hundreds of eleven year olds during his tenure as the Slytherin Head of House. None of those children had appealed to his gentler nature as well as this one had.

The child in question was fidgeting in his corner, obviously sick of standing in one place. His agitation served to remind Severus of how Harry had become so well acquainted with that corner over this week. On Tuesday Minerva had interrupted his Potion's class to inform him that Harry had almost flown through her office window while chasing a Remembrall. Upon hearing that Harry had dived almost 50 feet on a school broom, Severus had banished the boy to his office until his class was over.

When he had entered his office ten minutes later, he was confronted by a teary Harry, worried that Severus was going to expel him. Since his temper had cooled – he owed his third year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff class an easy lesson as apology – he'd realised that his reaction was from fear. To give himself more time to calm down, and to allow Harry to calm down without help if he could, Severus had sent him to the corner for fifteen minutes, admonishing him that he should be contemplating the consequences of his actions. After a stern talk about looking after himself and relying on teachers to enforce consequences, Severus had assigned the boy an essay and sent him to dinner. What concerned him, however, was that Harry had shown no interest when he'd threatened to disallow him from the Halloween feast. In fact, he'd looked almost relieved. In the bustle surrounding the feast, Severus had been unable to follow up, but he intended on finding out why Harry had been dreading the feast before he left tonight.

"You may come out of the corners now, Mr Potter, Mr Nott. Please take your places in front of my desk." He watched out of the corner of his eyes as the boys came round to stand in front of him.

"I will not give you another lecture, as I am aware that it is not likely to sink in at the moment. You are not to tell your Housemates where you have been, because I do not wish for you to be treated as heroes. You may tell them that you were caught away from your House and have been with me ever since. If Miss Granger chooses to spread the real story, then that is her prerogative; neither of you are to mention what happened tonight to anyone, am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Both boys answered in unison.

"Mr Nott, you may go. Mr Potter, I would like a word, if I may?" Harry nodded and made a shooing motion at Theodore when he didn't move.

"Shoo, Teddy. I'll see you later." Theodore nodded at his friend before turning to his Professor.

"Good night, sir. And we're sorry, we really are."

"Write me that essay, and then we will have another talk, Mr Nott." Severus was well aware that neither boy would feel better about their actions or their punishment until he told them that they were no longer in trouble, and he hoped that that would help keep them in line over the weekend.

He paused to collect his thoughts as Theodore exited his office. Harry tilted his head, studying him. "Sir?"

"The letters that you have been sending to someone off castle grounds, who are they addressed to?" Rather than approaching the issue head-on, Severus decided instead to satisfy his curiosity.

Harry looked taken aback at the question and Severus was surprised to see a distrustful look flit through Harry's eyes. "Why does it matter, sir?"

"Because it is obviously a magical contact, and I was not aware you were in contact with anyone magical who does not reside within Hogwarts, Mr Potter. Therefore, I am concerned that you may not know the true identity of the person you are writing to."

"Remus Lupin, sir. He was a friend of my father's. Professor Dumbledore forwarded a letter from him to me during the summer. I've been writing to him since the first week." Severus tried and failed to avoid clenching his jaw. Harry was writing to the mutt and Dumbledore had endorsed this? Why had no one told him?

Harry stepped back a half-step in response to Severus' anger. Upon seeing this Severus explained, "Harry, I don't care that you are in contact with your father's friend. My reaction is merely to the memory of the man you named. Remus Lupin and I didn't see eye to eye on many things when we attended Hogwarts in the same year. I am also concerned that you are contacting someone who you have no reason to trust. What do you talk about when you write to him?"

"Everything. Professor McGonagall said that sometimes talking to someone who isn't involved helps you to gain per-perspective." Severus tried not to smirk at Harry's stumble over the unfamiliar word.

"And I take it that Mr Lupin has been offering you advice on your dilemmas?"

"Yeah. But I haven't told him anything about the Dursley's. Just about school, classes, being annoyed at Dudley." Severus raised his eyebrow.

"So you haven't told him everything, Harry, merely details about your daily life."

"Well, yeah. But I couldn't tell him about the stuff that we talk about. He wouldn't know enough about it to give advice." Harry fidgeted, obviously tired of standing. Reminded, Severus nodded toward Harry's usual seat and moved to take the seat next to him.

"My apologies, Harry. I have been absent-minded in the last couple of days. Why did you feel that he wouldn't know enough? You could always explain it."

"No!" Harry instantly bit his lip after his outburst.

"Why not? From what I know of Remus Lupin, he can be quite understanding for those he calls friends." Severus didn't admit that it was hard to compliment Lupin for anything.

Harry scrunched his brow before rubbing at it. Severus darted a quick look at the clock, confirming that it was only eight o'clock. Since Harry was probably tiring, he decided to skip this part of the conversation.

"If you didn't tell Mr Lupin anything about the issues we discuss, then what dilemmas is he assisting you with?" Severus was curious as to whether Harry was having any school problems that were being overlooked because he was focusing on the big issues.

"Just small stuff. He's giving me tips about how to find my way around the castle, research my papers, and the best way to write assignments. Sometimes I vent about Dudley. But he already told me about the fact that you and him don't get along. He's telling me stories about my Mum and my Dad from school; one of the first things he told me was that you were at school together." Harry paused to gauge Severus' reaction.

"Very well. Did you enjoy the Halloween feast, Harry?" Harry's head tipped to the side inquisitively, but he nodded slowly.

"Yes, sir."

"I ask, Harry, because you appeared to be relieved when I threatened to ban you from the feast earlier this week." Severus raised his eyebrows as Harry's eyes widened. "Why was that?"

"No reason, sir. Just didn't know what to expect really."

"And yet, Theodore and yourself both have detention because all he has been talking about is what to expect at the feast." Severus waited for Harry to realise that he had dug himself into a hole.

"Yeah, but as you always say sir, firsthand experience is better than retelling."

"Harry, I think you're lying to me." Severus let the silent warning register.

"Can I pass this question then sir?" Severus debated whether or not to let this question pass. On one hand, Harry had already offered something to Severus without being specifically asked. On the other, Severus had a feeling that if he didn't find the answer to this question tonight, Harry would never tell him.

"Very well, Mr Potter. Please return to your dorm. Do not hesitate to come to me if you change your mind." Severus didn't need to see the doubtful look on Harry's face to know that he wasn't likely to change his mind. But he preferred not to push the child tonight. He didn't need emotional children on this night.

"Goodnight sir." Harry said as he rose, walking toward the office door. Severus nodded in recognition as he turned back at the door. "I'm sorry about the troll, sir."

"Goodnight, Mr Potter." Harry smiled sheepishly at Severus' clipped tone before leaving.

Severus quickly drafted a note to Minerva, explaining how he had punished the boys before summoning a House-Elf to take it to her. Halloween was quite possibly his least favourite day of the year, and only Poppy's intervention had kept him on his feet this year. Dealing with Harry and Theodore risking their lives for a friend was too hard for him to deal with today.

As he entered his quarters he removed his teaching robe, wincing as it brushed across the dog bite on his leg. That stupid three-headed mutt was a menace, and had completely hindered his attempt at making sure the Stone was secure. Wasn't it meant to be tied up?

He summoned his first-aid kit as well as a glass and a bottle of whiskey. He needed to bandage his leg, indulge in a stiff drink, and then hopefully, fall into a deep and restful sleep.

Harry POV

He was scared. There was a bad person talking to his mummy, and she was crying. Then the bad person said something, green light flashed, and she fell down. The bad person was laughing, but Harry just wanted his mummy. Why wasn't she waking up again? Why wasn't she listening to him? Then the bad person turned to Harry, the light flashed again, and everything went dark.

Harry sat up in bed, panting. The nightmare wasn't new, but it still terrified him. He knew that he was dreaming of the night when his parents died, but according to the books in the library, you couldn't remember stuff from when you were that young. Maybe he was strange like the Dursley's always said. Not a Freak, though, because Snape would kill him if he used that word again. It wouldn't have stopped Harry from using it in his head, but knowing Snape, he'd probably think it right when Snape was using Legilemency on him.

He heard a thump in the hallway and looked around warily. At this time of night, any noise was unusual. The dorm was darker than usual, and Harry noticed that the candles were usually lit were not. He slipped out of bed cautiously, trying not to wake anyone else in the dorm. He crept toward the door, holding his wand out in front of him.

All of a sudden, light shone around the edges of the door. Harry blinked, then realised that it was probably someone walking past the door. More than likely it was Flint doing a bed check. He quickly realised that Flint wouldn't be happy to catch him out of bed, so he began to slink back to his bed.

The door opened quietly and Flint stepped into the room. He looked surprised to see Harry. "Harry, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Had a nightmare." Harry shrugged, trying to show that he didn't care.

"Okay. You should go back to bed, though. You've had a long night. If you can't sleep, call a House-Elf for some warm milk or something." Flint made a shooing motion until Harry moved over toward his bed and perched on the edge.

Flint nodded his approval and exited the room. Harry bit his lip, waiting for Flint to make it back to his dorm. He was far too awake to go back to sleep now, and after two weeks of the same nightmare, he knew that he wouldn't get back to sleep. He slipped quietly out of the dorm room, heading for the common room. He'd learnt to find his way around the castle at night, avoiding Snape and the other teachers. Of course, he had to find his way around Snape's wards first. All the first years had figured out that Snape had wards on the common room to stop his Slytherins sneaking out. The smart ones had also figured out the secret tunnel behind the tapestry of Salazer Slytherin.

Harry came out of the tunnel three paces from Snape's office and froze in fear. Snape and McGonagall were talking outside of Snape's office. There was no way past them. He stepped backward, intending to travel back down the passage a little way when he kicked a stone. It rolled noisily back into the tunnel while Harry cringed to a stop. He crouched down into the shadows, hoping that the teacher who came to investigate wouldn't bring a light.

Snape came to the end of the tunnel, moving as though he knew exactly where it was. He hadn't brought a lantern, but his sharp eyes focused straight on Harry.

"Mr Potter. I don't suppose you have a good reason as to why you are outside your common room at eleven thirty at night?" Snape's quiet voice sounded dangerous to Harry, and he didn't miss the hint of alcohol on Snape's breath.

"No sir. I don't have a good reason." Harry decided that honesty would be the best policy, since he was already in trouble once today.

"Of course not. My office, Mr Potter, now." Snape pointed.

Harry slinked past his Head of House, offering a sheepish look to McGonagall as he went past. Harry noticed that she almost seemed amused that he'd been caught. He went to stand in front of Snape's desk as both teachers came in behind him.

"Sit, Mr Potter." Snape indicated his seat and as Harry sat, McGonagall transfigured the remaining chair into an armchair.

"Surely being out of bed at night merely requires a point loss or a detention, Severus." McGonagall looked at Harry while she spoke to Snape.

"Minerva, do I tell you how to discipline your Lions?"

"No, because you realise that if you did, I'll find much more to pick at about you."

"Mr Potter has been out of bed every night for the last two weeks, Minerva. Normally, I would just take points, however, since Mr Potter has refused to acknowledge his insomnia and ask me for help, I am now requiring him to ask for help." Snape looked pointedly at Harry before talking directly to McGonagall.

"How'd you know?" Harry couldn't stop the indignant question from slipping out.

"Because I have been a teacher for a while and a student for seven years before that. I don't know how many students I have seen sneak out of dorms since the beginning of that time, but I do know that it happens with a startling regularity. Therefore, the wards that I set are also on the dorm doors, as well as the common room doors. I assume that if you aren't in your dorm you are wandering the halls, so I didn't bother warding the tapestry tunnel. The wards over the common room door are merely a reminder that they exist." McGonagall looked impressed at Snape's reasoning.

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed. Now, either you have a reason for not sleeping which you are going to share, or you can at least tell me whether you require a sleeping potion."

"I had a nightmare sir. Couldn't sleep so I got up to read. I ran out of books in the common room last week."

"So you went to the library overnight. Perhaps I should leave you to the mercy of Madam Pince then Mr Potter. I'm sure she'd been happy to remind you of the rules." Harry bit his lip, hoping that Snape wouldn't spoil his reputation with the librarian; Harry was one of the first years that she didn't mind because he was always quiet.

"Are the nightmares always the same, Harry?" McGonagall ignored Snape's angry look at her interruption.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry looked at Snape sideways as he answered, wondering if he was meant to be answering her.

"What's the nightmare about?" Harry bit his lip, unsure about answering McGonagall even though he knew he should.

"Depending on your answer, I may or may not forgive you for being out of bed." Snape fixed him with a piercing gaze. Harry felt his spine stiffen in reaction to the accusation behind the glare. He was allowed to hide things.

"The night my parents died. I dream that I'm a year old again and that I'm watching my mum die." Both teachers' eyes widened in shock.

"I think that warrants a bit of insomnia, Severus." McGonagall was the first to talk.

"Minerva, could you excuse us?" Snape kept looking at Harry while he spoke to McGonagall.

"Of course. Severus, we'll finish this conversation tomorrow. Goodnight boys." McGonagall stood up and walked out of the room. When she had gone Snape looked at Harry. He seemed to be thinking about how to deal with this revelation.

"Come with me, Harry." Snape drew his wand out and summoned two white candles and something that smelt woody. He then walked to his office door, holding it open while Harry went out in front of him. After he locked it, Snape took the lead, walking through the castle quietly. Harry looked around curiously as they came to the Astronomy Tower and began to climb it. They encountered a couple that where ousted by Snape but Harry noticed that he wasn't taking any pleasure from taking points from the Gryffindors.

Snape opened the door leading onto what Harry has always presumed was another viewing platform. Instead, it led onto a small balcony. Harry went forward onto the balcony, admiring the view from so high up. He avoided the edge, knowing that he didn't want to suffer vertigo. "I find that the best way to put memories such as those you see in your nightmares to rest is to properly grieve the people within them. As I was friends with your mother, I burn a candle and incense for her every year. I thought it might help you to come with me."

"No offense, sir, but I've seen this done. Usually, you have to have memories apart from them dying." Harry didn't want to upset Snape but this wasn't going to help him.

"The tradition of burning a candle is actually based upon the belief that the candle's flame will light their path to heaven. According to Muggle pagan beliefs, on All Hallows Eve, or Halloween, the barrier between the afterlife and our world is at its thinnest, allowing for communication between the dead and the living. The fact that you do not have any memories of your parents does not mean that they didn't love you, or that you can't grieve them. It just means that you can only think of missing them, rather than of them as people." Snape spoke quietly while placing the candles side by side on the balcony ledge. "Do you know how to use matches safely?"

Harry nodded when Snape looked at him, feeling out of sorts. "Since I was four, sir."

"Then here, you should be the one to light the candles." Snape held out the matches and gestured toward the candles. Harry walked forward, preparing to strike the match. Before he could, Snape reached over and grasped his wrist.

"Were you ever allowed to grieve them?" Snape's voice was caring, and Harry tried desperately to ignore the prickling at the back of his eyes.

"Once, Aunt Petunia said we could light a candle for my mum." Harry paused, looking at the two simple white candles. "Dudley knocked them over because his mum wasn't paying him enough attention. I think Aunt Petunia knew he'd do that."

"Then this is the first time." Snape let go and Harry lit both the candles. He stood quietly next to his teacher for a moment, watching the flame gain life.

"Why two?" Snape seemed caught in the flame until Harry asked his question.

"One for Lily. One for James. While I did not like your father, you are still allowed to grieve for him, Harry." Harry stayed quiet after that.

After a couple of minutes, Snape gently took the book of matches from his hand and lit the incense, laying it in front of the candles. "Sandalwood was your mother's favourite scent. She worked with dozens of potion ingredients, so she would burn this incense in her home lab so she couldn't smell the worst ingredients. When you were born, she burnt jasmine incense. I noticed the difference the first time I visited her. When I asked her why, she said that she used the scents to mark each stage of her life. She burned chamomile during school, to keep us calm, sandalwood after she married, and jasmine when she became a mother. Your grandmother would always be burning incense, or have fresh flowers in her house. I think it made Lily feel more at home."

Harry inhaled the scent deeply, trying and failing to imagine his mother burning this incense.

"When she was studying, Lily would tie her hair in a ponytail which wasn't unusual for girls in our year. But she would always manage to position the pony tail right near the top of her head, so it would stick up. One day I took a photo of it, and when she saw it she was mortified. It wasn't until we left school that she managed to laugh about it.

"She burnt this incense at her wedding actually. She was beautiful that day. And incredibly happy, to be marrying your father. It was a huge wedding, simply because of the size of James' family. She was nervous before the wedding. She contacted me through the Floo, worrying about every little detail, barely caring that all her worrying had led to her kneeling on a filthy hearth to talk about everything that was already organised. Molly Weasley, Ron's mother, had to drag her away to finish getting ready." Snape chuckled, seemingly experiencing the memory again.

"Though the happiest I've ever seen her was the day you were born. She was exhausted yet beaming. She'd asked for me to oversee the potions that you were given, trusting me more than the St Mungo's paediatric specialists. You were two weeks early." Snape's voice caught on this sentence, and Harry chanced a wide-eyed look at his teacher. He quickly looked down to his shoes. If Snape was going to cry then Harry was out of there. There was no way that he could deal with his unemotional teacher breaking down.

"Here, Harry." A handkerchief appeared in Harry's line of sight. He looked up, confused. Snape took the opportunity to use the handkerchief to wipe the tears from Harry's cheeks. "I know that retelling doesn't give you memories, but I can tell with certainty that your mother and father adored you. Your father was sure you'd be the next star Quidditch player, which I don't doubt you will, with your talent. He bought you a child's broom meant for three year olds for your first birthday. Lily was furious that he hadn't told her first, because once you had that broom there was no way you were going to let it go quietly." Harry took the handkerchief from where Snape was still holding it out and wiped at his eyes.

"As I have said, there is no shame in crying." Harry kept his eyes on the candles, noting that they had almost burnt halfway down. After a few moments, Snape spoke. "Since it is now far past your bedtime, I believe we should return to the dungeons."

"The candles..."

"Will be cleaned by the House-Elves. They are charmed not to go out, which means they will burn until they can't anymore. There will be no lost souls tonight." Harry felt Snape's hand on his shoulder, urging him towards the stairwell. As they descended, Harry felt exhaustion wearing on him. For the first time in two weeks, he actually felt tired. At the bottom of the stairs, Harry tripped, and would have gone head first on the floor if Snape hadn't wrapped an arm around his torso. Once he was standing, Snape quickly let go, well aware that Harry didn't like touch.

"Perhaps, Harry, next time you are feeling tired, you should come to me for a potion, instead of attempting to run yourself into the ground?" Snape's tone sounded slightly sarcastic, as though he was mocking Harry.

"I didn't flinch." Harry didn't realise he'd spoken out loud until Snape looked at him.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't flinch. When you stopped me from falling." Harry looked at Snape, astonished. He was even more shocked when the side of Snape's mouth quirked in what was probably his version of a smile.

"No, you didn't. Can I assume that this means you trust I will not allow you to come to harm?" Snape gestured while he spoke, urging Harry to continue walking.

"I don't flinch with Teddy anymore either. We were having a pillow fight in our dorm the other day, and I didn't feel at all stressed out."

"Indeed. A pillow fight?"

"Not against the rules. We checked." Harry looked up to Snape to see if he'd accept this answer.

"No it is not. However, you are expected to comport yourself with composure, and a pillow fight does not sound very composed."

"Truly, sir, were you always composed when you were eleven?"

"No. But then again, my Head of House wasn't nearly so strict."

"Oh yeah, we have a really strict Head of House. In fact, our Potions teacher's a stickler too. Assigns us the meanest essays on the weekend before Halloween, when he knows that that would usually be the night that all the poor Gryffindors do their homework." Harry heard a deep chuckle next to him and smirked up at his teacher.

"Hmm, perhaps we should talk to this mean Potions teacher, should we? Perhaps tell him that his homework needs to be much harder to stop those first years complaining?" Harry took the warning gracefully.

"Of course, all the Slytherin first years were smart enough to do their homework on Wednesday night."

"Of course." Snape's dry tone made Harry giggle. He hadn't seen Snape in a joking mood since the first night when they'd discussed getting lost. The conversation died off as they got closer to the dungeons, Harry's exhaustion returning full-force after the shock wore off.

"Harry, one last thing before you go back to bed and stay there." Snape stopped him outside the Slytherin common room.

"No more using the tapestry."

"That was not the topic, no. I will discuss that with you later. What I wanted to say was that while I am aware this is a night of contradictions for you, you are allowed to enjoy the Halloween festivities as well as grieve for your parents. Next year, we'll make the trip to the Astronomy tower a little earlier." Snape summoned a piece of paper from his office, and then waved his wand over it. Harry watched, intrigued, as writing appeared on the parchment. "This is a pass to allow you to be absent from your first period of the day. I expect to see you in the second half of your Potions double."

"Why do I need a pass if you're my teacher, sir?"

"Formalities. Bed, Mr Potter." Snape pointed, emphasising his point. Harry nodded and ducked into the common room. He made his way quickly but quietly to his dorm, smiling at the fact that Teddy was hanging mostly out of his bed with just the covers supporting him. He was going to get a rude awakening in the morning.

As he pulled his shirt over his head, Harry caught a whiff of the scent he now knew to be sandalwood. He smiled softly, thankful that his teacher had allowed Harry into his grieving ritual. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow and woke the next morning thankful for the lack of nightmares.

**So there's Halloween over and done with. Sorry it wasn't fluffy, but I don't think Harry would have been too eager to celebrate Halloween after knowing that his parents died that night. I am considering writing a tie-in story though, basically as the letters between Harry and Lupin. Hopefully this would allow me to write some fluffy scenes outside of this plot. Any opinions on this would be great. And for those who are interested, I am getting close to finishing this story and I am considering writing year two. Anyway, enjoy!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer as usual: Not blonde, not British, actually don't even wish I was... **

**So halfway through my exams, but figured if I post the lovely reviews I get will work to cheer me up. Actually managed to work Harry Potter into my English exam though so hoping that went well.**

**Cheers and enjoy,**

**Wildkat2007**

Chapter Twenty Three

_When Harry Potter watched his first Quidditch match, he was glad that Professor Snape had thought the idea of putting a first year on the Quidditch team wasn't the way to punish him for disobeying Madame Hooch. Not that he'd enjoyed the fifteen minutes spent in the corner of Professor Snape's office thinking about why what he'd done was wrong (or the essay he had to write on the same subject). _

"Harry, Harry, wake up!" Harry felt Teddy jump on his bed, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting crushed. "Come on, Harry, wakey wakey. It's Quidditch day!"

Harry blearily opened his eyes, regarding his friend with a glare. "What time is it?"

"5 o'clock in the morning Potter. Tell your idiot friend to go back to sleep before Snape wonders what the hell we're doing awake at this time in the morning. Though, since _I'm_ wondering why we're awake, it's a well justified question." Malfoy's tired drawl came from across the room. Harry smirked, wondering at the fact that Malfoy could actually be kind of civil if he was too tired to be bratty.

"Wait, 5 am?!? Teddy, get back to bed. The game doesn't start until 9 o'clock." Harry pushed at his friend, trying to get him off his bed. He suddenly realised that Teddy was dressed already and gave up, flopping back onto his pillows with a sigh.

"It's Quidditch! How come you aren't all excited?" Teddy asked, sounding scandalised.

"Because it's 5 am, Theodore. Because we were asleep five minutes ago." Blaise Zabini sat up, noticed Teddy's state of dress and shook his head. "And now, since I won't be falling back asleep, I vote that someone else comes with me while I go for a run so I don't punch Theodore in the face." Harry sighed again, realising that Blaise had a point. He wasn't going to go back to sleep now.

"Don't go out through the tapestry. Snape has it warded." Harry offered the warning while he slid out his bed and grabbed his slippers.

"No way. Snape encourages us to find ways around rules. Why would he ward it?" Since Harry had asked Snape the same question after Halloween, he already knew the answer Blaise would get if he asked the Slytherin Head of House himself.

"Because my godfather is not an idiot, Blaise. He wants us to learn to be sneaky, just not at the expense of a good night's sleep. He's a stickler for sleeping and eating enough. When I stay with him over summer he actually punishes me if I don't get enough sleep." Malfoy cut in before Harry could answer.

"You stay with Snape over the holidays?" Harry ignored the slight twinge of envy he felt when Malfoy mentioned living with Snape.

"For two weeks every year. And three days over Christmas, though not Christmas day of course. On Christmas Day, Snape comes to the Manor for Christmas lunch." Malfoy was beginning to sound high and mighty again.

"Wow, Malfoy, aren't you just the little teacher's pet, then? Did he change your diapers when you were a baby too? Wonder if he'd tell us any embarrassing stories." Harry almost laughed at Teddy's mocking until he spotted that Snape was standing in the doorway.

"Why is that, Theodore? Would you like to compare the stories to those I know about you?" Harry watched Teddy's eyes widen. He couldn't hold back a smile and it got even wider when Teddy glared at him.

"Serves you right, Theodore, to be waking us up at this hour then getting caught. Good morning, Professor." Blaise plopped down onto the floor to put his runners on in the doorway to the bathroom. "Want to come for a run, Harry? I've noticed you out there before breakfast sometimes, thought you might like to join me."

"Since it is currently twenty minutes past five in the morning, where exactly do you think you are going, Mr Zabini? Especially after you have been warned that you are expected to remain abed until 6.30?" Snape sounded merely curious, but Harry wasn't sure that he wasn't really angry with them.

"Well, sir, when one of your dorm mates decides to jump on another of your dorm mates yelling at the top of his lungs, you either have to get out of bed and make the most of your early wakeup call or you throw him off the Astronomy tower. That would be inconvenient because then we'd go to Azkaban for murder, so I decided to make the best of it. I'll just get Teddy back later." Blaise offered his own personal explanation for their actions.

Teddy laughed. "You manage to get me back and I won't even make you pay for it."

"Boys, I have mentioned that I don't appreciate my Slytherins starting prank wars on each other. Furthermore, why has Theodore decided to wake his entire dorm at 5 am in the morning?" Snape was standing with his arms crossed but he had moved into the room so as not to disturb the other years.

"Quidditch." Crabbe's one word answer seemed to annoy the Professor. Harry tilted his head to the side as he realised that Snape wasn't wearing his usual teaching robes. Instead, he appeared to be wearing a long black dressing gown. No wonder Snape was in a mood.

"The reason you have chosen to rise at such an ungodly hour is because there is a Quidditch match starting in four hours. Since when did my entire group of first year boys decide to re-Sort into Gryffindor?" Snape snapped the last sentence, sending Crabbe and Goyle back under their covers in fear. Harry froze, wondering who out of Blaise and Teddy would be stupid enough to answer.

"Actually, Professor, Theodore chose to wake Harry. The rest of us would still be asleep if he'd managed to do it quietly." Teddy and Harry both turned to glare at Malfoy.

"Potter and Nott. Why I am I not surprised? Both of you, come with me; the rest of you, either relax in here quietly or go back to sleep. Do not leave your dorm." Snape didn't wait for an answer, instead walking quickly out through the common room with both boys trailing him. Harry resisted the urge to groan when he realised they were going to Snape's office.

His meeting last night had not gone well. He had had a dreadful headache, and after arguing with Hermione all evening about why he was so jumpy around people, he'd really just wanted to curl up in bed and go to sleep. Instead, Snape had chosen that night to offer him an ultimatum. In exchange for their continued use of the Potions classroom as a meeting place, Harry had to tell him one thing about the Dursley's every time they used it. Since Teddy and Hermione loved using Snape's classroom, and they'd just managed to convince Neville to join them, he couldn't very well spoil it for them. Of course, he hadn't reacted to being blackmailed very well. After yelling at Snape to mind his own business, Harry had been on the receiving end of another lecture and mouth-washing. When he'd left, Snape had still seemed to be in a foul mood.

Snape changed direction suddenly, leading them to his classroom instead. After he unlocked it, he directed them inside. Harry let out the breath he'd been holding in nervousness. Of the entire castle, this was quickly becoming his favourite room. He now knew most of the desks off by heart, and had discovered that of the eight long, three-person desks, the one closest to Snape's desk in the front right corner was the best to lie on while studying. Mostly because it had the least stains.

"Since you have so much energy, Mr Nott-" Snape ignored Teddy's snort of outrage. "and Mr Potter, you can use it to clean some desks for me. And not by lying on them, Mr Potter." Harry nodded and went with Teddy to fetch the cleaning supplies.

When they were both crouching down into the same cabinet, Harry whispered to Teddy, "Good one, Teddy."

"Sorry, Harry. Do you still have a headache?" Teddy whispered back quickly.

"Not yet, but it's bound to come back soon. It's lasted for two days now." Harry looked over his shoulder at Snape quickly.

"Tell-" Harry clapped his hand over Teddy's mouth to stop him from saying Snape's name out loud.

"Don't. _Patar_ will hear you and ask." Harry used the Latin phrase that Teddy had devised for their Head of House based on his over protectiveness.

"If you are having trouble finding the supplies, I can cast a summoning charm." Harry and Teddy both skittered backward away from the cabinet as Snape's quiet voice sounded from close behind them, holding rags and cleaning solution. "Very good. Now get to cleaning, on opposite sides of the room."

Harry began scrubbing his favourite table while Teddy took the diagonally opposite table. Snape stayed until he was satisfied that they would keep cleaning then left for a while. He returned, fully dressed, and floating a tray with a plate of toast and three cups on it.

"Come here, boys. You will have a longer day than usual; therefore you will probably be starving by breakfast. This toast should see you through."Teddy stopped cleaning immediately, walking over to Snape's desk quickly. Harry walked more slowly, rolling his shoulders to relieve the ache that was building up.

"Was Mr Potter part of the plot to wake early, Mr Nott?" Snape seemed merely curious while he sipped his cup of tea. Harry ignored the conversation and the toast in favour of the cup of the tea that Snape had provided.

"No sir." Teddy looked sidelong at Harry before continuing. "Harry wasn't feeling well last night so he went to bed early. I thought he'd be feeling better."

"Really? And when last night did Harry begin to feel unwell?" Harry looked up at Snape when he heard the dangerous tone to Snape's voice.

"Thursday morning, sir. I woke up with a headache." Harry figured that lying to Snape wasn't going to get him anything but another mouth-soaping.

"Is it only a headache? No fever or aches?"

"Yes sir." Harry didn't consider the ache in his shoulders; that was probably just from bending over the table to scrub it. Snape nodded then raised his wand. A potions vial came flying in from Snape's office, and he held it out to Harry.

"This potion will not make you drowsy. Next time you feel ill, approach Madame Pomfrey or myself." Harry took the vial from Snape, trying to ignore the disappointed look that was hiding in Snape's black gaze.

"Yes sir." Harry quickly downed the potion then took a gulp of tea from his cup to erase the taste.

Teddy squirmed in his seat, obviously wanting to go back to talking about Quidditch. He had been talking about the first game for a week, and even the Quidditch team had become fed up with him. "So are you looking forward to the game sir?"

Harry smiled and picked up a piece of toast to nibble on. His headache had faded away, leaving him feeling hungrier than he'd been in days. Not that that hadn't stopped Trixie from following Harry around and offering food every time he missed a meal. Snape answered Teddy unenthusiastically but that was all the encouragement Teddy needed to start rattling off all the school's statistics.

"If you are finished eating, Mr Nott, please return to cleaning." Snape dismissed them back to cleaning in what Harry could tell was an effort to get Teddy to shut up.

"Theodore."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Theodore. You didn't mind calling me that before, and I know I've pissed you off lately, but that doesn't mean I don't still _hate_ that name." Teddy was bristling with indignation.

"Very well. I will endeavour to address you by your given name once again."

"Thank you." Teddy walked stiffly back to his table to resume cleaning and Harry felt a twinge of pity. At least he could be proud of his parents.

"Harry, if you're feeling pity for me, I'm going to come over and deck you. My life is just peachy compared to yours and you deserve to be a lot more self-pitying than I am." Teddy had turned to confront him as Harry walked toward his tables. Harry froze, eyeing Teddy to see if he really was serious.

"Theodore, get to cleaning. Threatening your friend will not change the fact that he is sympathetic to your issues. Threatening a friend who has been abused is more than likely useless in any case." Snape spoke up while walking toward them. Harry picked up his rag and began swiping over the tabletops.

Snape placed a cauldron on the table Harry had already cleaned and began to lay out ingredients. Since Harry had finished wiping the tables down, he put his cloth over the sink and went to stand near his teacher. "The tables weren't really dirty, sir."

"I hosted a detention last night after your meeting Harry and that was one of the chores I set that Gryffindor." Snape paused and looked down at Harry, piercing him with his eyes. "Is there a reason you did not come to me when you felt sick, Harry?" The question was quiet, obviously not intended for Teddy's ears.

"I didn't want to be a bother sir." Harry picked at the edge of the table's protective covering and didn't look at his teacher. He wasn't surprised that Snape gently grabbed his hand to stop him.

"This would come under your issues with accepting my care, would it not?" Harry bit his lip and nodded. "Indeed. Then I will merely say again that I wish for you to bother me with _any_ problems you may have Harry. I know I have had little time to talk to you this week, but you are welcome to come to me if you need me."

"Sorry sir." Harry knew that Snape wanted to talk to Harry at least twice a week until Harry stopped feeling so confused about things. That meant that Harry was meant to be working on talking to Snape about the things that were bothering him.

"It's not your fault. This time. I was not in the most approachable of moods last night. Though my request still stands." Snape looked up and noticed that Teddy had finished his cleaning. "Come here, Theodore. It would do you both good to watch this." Snape quickly set to preparing the ingredients in front of him while talking. "This is how you make Pepper-Up Potion. You won't be allowed to brew this until second year; however, I advise that it is always good to know how potions you are likely to receive are made. I also offer the advice that you never take a potion brewed by a Potion's Master that you don't know or trust."

"Mum told me that before she even let me near potions. It wasn't until I was eight or nine that she even used potions on me. Only Muggle invention my mother actually liked. Of course, it's possible that Muggle medicine tastes even worse than potions, don't you think, Harry?" Harry looked wide-eyed at Teddy, well aware that neither Snape nor Teddy would appreciate knowing that he'd never had medicine before coming to Hogwarts.

"Oh, no, no. Tell me they didn't... How could Dumbledore be so stupid?!?" Teddy had apparently figured it out. Snape caught up a second later and studied Harry intently.

"Theodore, hush. Insulting the Headmaster for past mistakes is both foolish and unimaginative. What matters is that Harry is now receiving medical care." Snape seemed to dismiss the issue but Harry and Teddy weren't fooled. They turned to each other and raised their eyebrows. Harry had noticed the tremor in Snape's hand that spoke of rage he didn't want aimed at him, while at the same time Teddy had picked up Snape's emotions.

"Of course sir. So you aren't going to go have another talk with the Dursley's? Because I'm sure that would make Harry feel better."

"Teddy!"

"What? You need to develop your bitter side a bit more, Harry. It'll make you harder to manipulate."

"Gentlemen," Snape said warningly. When they both grinned sheepishly he began to give them a lecture on the potion, including its uses and method of preparation. By the time he was finished lecturing, it was time for breakfast.

Snape POV

Severus quickly bottled the Pepper-Up Potion he was teaching the boys about before looking up to dismiss them to breakfast. Theodore was still watching him, looking mildly interested, but it seemed that Harry had succumbed to his exhaustion and fallen asleep with his head on the desk.

"I thought that potion wasn't meant to make him drowsy." Theodore was looking at his friend with a slight smile. "Sometimes it's hard to believe he's only three months younger than me."

"While the potion itself won't make him drowsy, it could just be that he is feeling tired anyway. Once his body relaxed enough from the lack of pain, he fell asleep without a sedative." Severus quickly sent his equipment back to its place in his private lab. "Has he been sleeping?"

As his attention was focused on his equipment, Theodore seemed to decide to take the chance to harass his sleeping friend. He withdrew a feather from his pocket and ran it lightly across the exposed back of Harry's neck. The sleeping boy squirmed, obviously ticklish, before snapping a hand back to grab the feather.

"Not really. He thinks we don't know but he still has nightmares." Theodore paused to answer before returning his attention to his friend. "Wake up Harry. Time for breakfast." Theodore taunted his friend in a sing-song voice.

Harry didn't lift his head, but Severus could hear some suspiciously violent sounding muttering.

"That's not nice Harry. You know that you'd miss my wake up calls and teasing if I were to jump off the Astronomy Tower. Plus, who would tell Granger to bugger off if I wasn't here?" Severus reached out and cuffed Theodore over the back of the head lightly.

"Language Theodore." He ignored the indignant glare in favour of shooing the two children out of his classroom. Theodore was trying to steal the feather back off of Harry while they were walking up to the Great Hall so neither boy noticed when he stopped to lock his classroom door. At least Harry's headache gave an explanation for his crankiness last night. While he had known the boy wouldn't react well to his request for full disclosure, he had not expected the temper tantrum. Harry was still moody, adjusting to the attention that was given to him, but had managed to remain polite; instead he threw himself into his books to work off any anxiety. But his nightmares still weren't going away and Trixie had reported to him that Harry hadn't been eating unless she supervised him, something he had noticed from the Head table. Forcing the boy to eat had done him no good, and had interrupted both their schedules too much to be considered beneficial.

His meeting with Dumbledore regarding his spying had gone incredibly well. Within barely twenty minutes of presenting his case to Dumbledore, the old man had agreed that Severus would be better suited to mentoring young Harry rather than spying should the Dark Lord ever reappear. It had been Lupin, interrupting this meeting rudely, who had suggested that perhaps forcing Harry to admit just one thing about the abuse every time they spoke would help him come to terms with it. Severus had protested, knowing that Harry's stubborn streak was a mile wide and he wouldn't answer unless Severus blackmailed him into it. Lupin had suggested that Harry be told that he didn't have to offer something major; perhaps just a date, or a phrase, or something he had been denied. When Severus had asked Lupin how much Harry had told him, he'd been shocked to have Harry's story confirmed; he hadn't told Lupin anything except what Lupin had guessed.

"Professor!" The sound of Harry's voice calling to him broke him out of his ruminations.

"Yes, Mr Potter?" Severus raised an eyebrow at the eleven year old, wondering why he wasn't with Theodore at breakfast.

"I've never celebrated Christmas; that's for this morning." Severus deliberately showed no outward reaction to Harry's confession. Inside though, he was seething. Those Dursley's really couldn't suffer enough. He motioned for the boy to walk with him while they left the dungeons.

"You didn't owe me a fact, Mr Potter. I made you come with me so that you wouldn't keep your housemates awake." The boy's brow furrowed, obviously confused.

"Okay. Well then it's for the next time we use your classroom." He quickly lost his confusion and went back to happy. "Are you going to watch the Quidditch match today, sir?"

"Yes, Mr Potter. I will be seated with the teachers during the match."

"I don't know where I'm going to sit. I know I should support my House and Flint, but I like the Gryffindor team too." Harry spoke quietly so that anyone passing them as they made their way across the Welcome Hall wouldn't hear them.

"Then don't cheer. Just congratulate all your friends at the end of the game for their skill, not whether they win or lose." Harry nodded.

"Thanks sir. That's good advice. Remus said you'd know what to do. He said that he wasn't good with the demo-" Harry paused, obviously trying to remember the word. Severus let him figure it out; it would help the boy's vocabulary and confidence. "-Democracy, that's the word." Harry smiled at him triumphantly and he gave a slight nod in recognition.

"Most Gryffindors are not, Mr Potter."

"Speaking of Gryffindors..." Harry seemed to spot his bushy haired friend at the same time Severus did. Severus chose to take his leave at that moment, rather than deal with the over-achieving Gryffindor. "See ya, sir."

Harry POV

"Harry!" Harry turned around to greet Hermione, watching Snape slink away with a smile. He'd noticed that while Snape didn't mind questions, he got sick of Hermione's pretty fast.

"Hey Hermione. Looking forward to the game today?" Harry laughed as Hermione shook her head enthusiastically.

"Why on earth would I be looking forward to watching people on broomsticks fly around all day? I'm taking my Potions homework with me otherwise Ron will drive me insane." Harry walked with Hermione to the Gryffindor table, sitting in a spare place next to Fred Weasley.

"Heya, Harry."

"Looking forward to watching us dominate Slytherin in a few hours?" George finished Fred's greeting from his spot across the table. Ron scowled at him from George's other side then pointedly turned and tried to talk to Dudley.

"Hasn't Slytherin won the Quiddtich Cup for the last two years?" Harry smiled innocently at the twin's matching crestfallen looks.

"Looks like ickle Harrykins thinks that we won't have a chance this year, Fred." Hermione looked up at them with her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, it does look like that, George. Perhaps we should dump ickle Harrykins in the lake to remind him about being respectful to his elders." Harry just smirked at them.

"Oh shut your traps, Weasley's. Everyone knows you're the best Beaters Hogwarts has. It's just the rest of your team." Harry looked up at Rachael, the Slytherin fifth year who'd taken a liking to him.

"Oh, why thank you, dear Rachael."

"What did we ever do to earn such high praise?" Harry laughed as the twins stood up and bowed dramatically at her.

"Gosh, Harry, what are you doing, hanging around with these jokers? Surely you get enough of smart-arsed jokes from Teddy." Rachael sat down across from Harry, shoving Ron over a little bit.

"Yes, but Teddy's busy annoying Malfoy. Which, funny as it is, usually ends in a lecture from our esteemed Head of House on 'presenting a united front'-" Harry jokingly put this in inverted commas. "-Which of course leads to extreme sleepiness, and I want to be wide awake to watch this game."

While the Gryffindors around him laughed at his explanation of Snape's lectures, Rachael wagged a finger at him in reprimand. "Harry, angel, what have you been told about mocking Snape while sitting at the Gryffindor table?"

"Don't do it in English." Rachael raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "Oh right, don't mock Snape in front of the Gryffindors because Snape likes to maintain his "Greasy Git of the Dungeons" persona." Amongst the laughter from the Gryffindors Harry grinned sheepishly at Rachael.

"Oh look at the little comedian. Aren't you just a little prince, you little Freak!" Harry darted behind Fred as Dudley turned to harass him.

"Hey, now none of that. Harry's allowed to mock his own Head of House. Just like we mock McGonagall." Fred growled at Dudley while Rachael turned to him angrily.

"That's right, take the Slytherin's side. You should be sending him away. It's not like he belongs here." Ron addressed his brothers angrily.

"Ronald just because you're an idiot doesn't mean the rest of us have to be," said Hermione shrilly. "And you're brothers aren't taking anyone's side – Dudley just yelled at Harry for no reason."

"Oh why don't you just shut it, little miss know-it-all. No one wants to talk to you anyway," Ron snapped viciously.

"Come on, Hermione, we're obviously not welcome here." Harry stood up quickly, pulling Hermione with him. Rachael nodded and stood with them.

"Fred, George, I'll see you after the game." Rachael nodded at the Weasley twins who were staring murderously at their first year counterparts.

"Ignore them, you two. Like Dr Seuss says, those that mind don't matter and those that matter won't mind. You shouldn't have to justify yourself to your friends." Rachael walked over to her friends in Ravenclaw and began talking to them while Harry and Hermione went to find Teddy at the Slytherin table. Trixie appeared in front of them just as they reached the table and handed them both a breakfast sandwich.

"Cheers, Trixie." Harry took a bite of his sandwich while seating himself next to Teddy. When Malfoy opened his mouth to protest Hermione sitting next to them Harry turned to him with a scowl. "Not a word, Malfoy. Blood is blood, what colour it is doesn't matter. Hermione's a witch just the same as us."

"I wasn't going to protest the Muggleborn sitting near us. I was going to ask why Snape's personal House-Elf is paying you so much special attention, Potter?" Malfoy shot back quickly.

"Because our widdle Harry is special, Draco dear." Teddy put a twist on the word special to make it sound like it was being spoken with a lisp. The closest Slytherins laughed at Teddy's sarcasm. "Of course, you'd know exactly how that feels, Malfoy."

The surrounding Slytherins laughed even harder and Flint clapped Malfoy on the back. "Sorry, Malfoy, but I believe you were just outwitted by our young Teddy here. Take it nicely and we won't throw you in the lake to cool off." Malfoy very obviously swallowed the snarl he had been about to throw Teddy's way and went back to his breakfast.

Suddenly a bell rang, warning the students to hurry up and finish their breakfast. Harry stood up with Hermione and Teddy and began to walk outside. They'd planned on visiting with Hagrid quickly before the match.

An hour later Harry, Hermione, Rachael and Teddy were finding seats among the Ravenclaws. They'd decided that the best answer to their inability to cheer for both teams was that they should sit with a House not competing and just cheer for both teams. Hermione pulled a book out and laid it on her lap. Harry smiled at Neville who was stumbling past some fifth year Ravenclaws over to where their little group was sitting.

"Hey Neville." Harry greeted the clumsy boy warmly. Teddy and Harry had figured out in the second week that Neville's supposed clumsiness with Potions ingredients was his way of standing up for Harry against Dudley and decided to try to befriend him.

"Hey Harry. How come we're sitting with Ravenclaws when none of us are in Ravenclaw?"

"Because, Longbottom, none of us like Quidditch and none of us want to get caught up in the politics of cheering for friends that aren't in our House." Rachael had leant back on the bleacher behind her and closed her eyes, obviously intending on trying to fall asleep yet was still quick enough to answer Neville.

"Oh. That makes sense." Neville sat down quietly next to Harry. Suddenly Harry spotted Madame Hooch walking out onto the pitch, carrying the box of the balls. The Slytherin team appeared on the right side of the pitch, Captain Flint in front and the team spread out behind him. Harry couldn't tell for sure, but Flint looked to be in an evil mood.

The Gryffindor team exited their locker room on the left, led by Captain Wood. Harry had briefly met Oliver Wood while watching Katie and the Weasley twins during their Quidditch practice. Their team seemed to be feeling rather cocky and Harry smiled at the twins' antics as they wrestled with each other briefly before returning to duck in and out of their teammates.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first Quidditch Match of the 1991 school year at Hogwarts! My name is Lee Jordan and along with Professor McGonagall, I will be commenting this fine match. And now let's watch as the captains shake hands and, wow, they really are trying to break each other's hands aren't they?" Harry laughed as Lee began commenting on the players on each team. Since Lee spent most of his time with the Weasley twins, he was another Gryffindor with whom Harry was friendly. In his first two and half months at Hogwarts, Harry had managed to make acquaintances in at least every House.

"And they're off! Bell takes the Quaffle while the Keepers race for their goal posts. And Bell passes to Johnson, Johnson to Bell, they're getting close, she shoots! She scores! 10 points to Gryffindor."

"That was fast. Slytherin's been getting smug, I bet. Flint's so sure they're going to win that they haven't been thinking strategy. Just dirty tricks and faster brooms." Rachael didn't appear to have opened her eyes before she made this comment.

"And the Quaffle's in Slytherin's possession. It goes Flint, Pucey, Flint, ouch, nice Bludger from one of the Weasley's there. You know, it's been two years and I still can't tell 'em apart? Right, not relevant, sorry Professor." The game continued as Harry watched, stunned at the pace and the violence. The two Seekers were circling each other high in the air, which made them look like vultures. Teddy and Neville had found common ground talking about Quidditch and were arguing which team was best while keeping one eye on the action. Hermione had looked up once, just as Katie had taken a Bludger to the stomach, made a disapproving noise and returned to her book. Harry was content to just watch as the scores climbed. Slytherin were leading on 120 points while Gryffindor were only 20 points behind. According to Teddy and Neville, it was still anyone's game and they were now more than an hour into it.

After an hour and half of the match, a book suddenly appeared under Harry's nose. He had just been losing interest in the continual back-and-forth of the competition and he turned to see that Hermione had apparently thought of him when packing her bag for the match.

"It's a book about Healing." Harry raised his eyebrows at her, suspicious that she was trying to make a point. "I noticed that you were interested in them while we were studying last week. Snape said that was the best book. I know you looked for it but I already had it out from the library."

"Thanks Hermione. Why'd you have it out anyway?"

"No reason. Just curiosity." Harry laughed as Hermione blushed.

"Typical Hermione. Whoa, look out!" Harry pointed as the Gryffindor Seeker dove for a glint of light near their stands.

"And looks like the Gryffindor Seeker's finally seen the Snitch. Good for him. Right, commentating. Yates from Gryffindor goes for the Snitch closely followed by Higgs from Slytherin. Ouch, a Bludger takes out Yates and HIGGS HAS THE SNITCH! Yes it's a win for Slytherin on this first match in November." Harry joined the Slytherins and some Ravenclaws in cheering for the successful team.

"Well finally. I can't believe it took Slytherin so long." Rachael stood up quickly, apparently wanting to move off the stands quickly.

"It's better that it took so long. Matches are better longer." Teddy protested next to Harry as Hermione helped Neville manoeuvre over to the stairs.

"Only professional matches. School matches need to be short and sweet." They were the first to start moving down the stairs, though a Ravenclaw first year got dragged into the debate by Teddy. As they reached the platform halfway down Harry turned to talk to Hermione when he suddenly felt something shove him toward the barrier. He fell next to it on his knees and turned to glare at a Ravenclaw fifth year behind him.

But as he looked up Harry felt another shove and suddenly he slid on his knees under the railing. Harry struggled to grab onto something, anything as the ground disappeared beneath him. He just managed to snag the edge of the platform, leaving his legs dangling. He was just holding on by his fingertips and when he tried to call out for help, he only managed a strangled sound as his fear choked him. Looking down he realised that even though they'd come down a few stairs, they were still incredibly high in the air.

"Harry!" Hermione called out as she noticed his plight. "Oh my god, Teddy, Rachael." She pointed at him frantically, running forward to try and help him. Rachael was right beside her, wrapping her hands around Harry's wrists.

"Hang on, Potter. Don't you dare fall or Snape will kill me, you hear. Don't you dare fall." A Ravenclaw that Harry thought was in seventh year came up behind Rachael, replacing her hands on Harry's wrists.

"Right, Potter, try to find something to push your feet against. Found anything?" Harry felt around with his feet, trying to feel somewhere in the smooth planks to lodge his feet. He shook his head as he couldn't find anything, gasping in fear as his wrists began to slip through the grasp of the Ravenclaw. "That's alright, just means I need my friend to help me pull you up."

As he spoke another boy grabbed Harry's collar and together both Ravenclaws pulled him back over the edge. As soon as he was back on solid standing Harry began to shake in relief.

"Thank you, oh thank you." Hermione was hugging the Ravenclaws who'd pulled him up. Teddy dropped down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Harry, or I swear I'll throw you off the Astronomy tower myself." Teddy cursed under his breath, breathing as heavily as Harry himself.

"Make way, get out of the way, ya idiots, the teachers are trying to get up here." Harry looked up weakly as he felt a heavier weight come to rest next to him. He focused on his teacher, glad that Snape was between him and the edge.

"Potter, what the hell happened?" It was the first time he'd ever noticed his teacher curse.

"Something pushed me." Harry shook as the memory of that strong force pushing him came back to him. He groaned as his stomach flipped in fear, fighting down the urge to vomit.

"Steady, Harry. Can you walk?" Snape rubbed a hand across Harry's back in a soothing motion. Harry shook his head. Snape nodded then wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He was pulled to his feet then Snape hooked him under the legs and lifted. Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around Snape's neck to stop himself from falling.

"Alright people, out of the way. Now!" Rachael walked in front of Snape to clear the path down for him.

Harry didn't notice that he was still shaking until Snape commented on it quietly. "Easy, Harry, you're alright now. You're safe now." Snape kept the quiet litany up until they reached the ground.

By that time Harry was starting to calm down and feeling as though he could walk. He said that to Snape but his teacher didn't let him down.

"Somebody tried to kill you Potter. Stop being so resilient." Harry didn't get a chance to answer as Teddy jogged up next to them.

"There wasn't anyone in the right position to push him, sir. There was a couple of Ravenclaws around but he went under the rail. Someone would have had to bend down to push him and we would have noticed that." Teddy seemed to be trying to defend himself.

"Right now, Theodore, I am merely concerned with getting Harry safe inside my office until I know who tried to kill him." Teddy stopped in shock then ran to catch back up as Snape swept up the stairs to the castle entrance.

"I didn't slip." Harry felt the need to make sure that everyone knew he hadn't just been clumsy.

"I know." Snape looked down at Harry quickly and Harry couldn't quite identify the emotion in Snape's eyes.

"I didn't slip."

"No, Harry, you didn't." Snape set Harry on his feet gently as they reached his office door. Snape snapped around with his wand raised as they heard footsteps approaching. He lowered it slightly when he saw that it was Dumbledore.

"Headmaster." Snape seemed wary, even though it was Dumbledore.

"Severus. Is Harry alright?" In answer Harry swayed slightly, leaning back against the wall.

"No, Harry is not alright. He's recovering from a shock and this certainly isn't going to help his fear of heights." Harry vaguely heard Snape's angry tone through the haze that was beginning to surround his thinking.

Snape POV

Severus was just about to continue berating Dumbledore for such a stupid question when he noticed that the little colour Harry had regained had just disappeared. He quickly turned back to his student, lifting him easily.

"Whoa, head rush." Harry's speech was slurred as he protested the change in position. Severus quickly passed through his office and into his quarters, thankful for Dumbledore's quick spellwork to make the doors open in front of him.

Severus lay Harry down on his couch and turned to Theodore. "Theodore, please return to your common room and inform your friends that Mr Potter will be fine. He is merely light-headed and needs to lie down quietly for a while. Since I believe Slytherin will be celebrating tonight, I doubt that will happen there."

"What about the infirmary, sir?" Theodore looked at his friend with worry in his eyes.

"While last time Harry fainted I was concerned, that was because of a head injury. Right now, he has merely fainted due to a drop in blood pressure bought on by stress. He will be _fine_ in fifteen minutes or so." Severus hoped the boy would get the message and leave so he could yell at Dumbledore openly.

"All right. If he's not going to the Slytherin common room after that, can we meet in your classroom? A couple of Ravenclaws, Neville and I have a debate to finish." Severus nodded at his student, remembering that this boy had just watched his friend fall off of the spectator stands.

"Theodore." He stopped the boy from leaving. "I will find who pushed Harry off and when I do, God have mercy on them because I will not. You were correct when you told Harry that I protect my Snakes." The boy let out a sigh and nodded.

"I know sir. Sometimes it's just better hearing you say it." Theodore left before Severus could answer him. He turned around back to Harry, who had his eyes closed and was obviously trying very hard to regulate his breathing.

"Harry, breathe with me. In... Out..." The colour began to return to Harry's cheeks as he copied his teacher. "There, that's better isn't it?"

"Thanks sir."

"Keep lying down for a while, Harry. I have to talk to the Headmaster. We'll be in my office but I'll leave the adjacent door open." Severus motioned for Dumbledore to follow in back into his office. "Don't twinkle at me old man. I treat all my students the same."

"Yes, you do, Severus. But it's one thing to see the loyalty your Slytherins show and quite another to see the reason." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and transfigured one of the office chairs into a plush armchair.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Severus seated himself at his desk, ignoring the tremor running through his hands.

"My dear boy, surely you are not going to feign ignorance of the fact that you are one of the most dedicated Head of House Hogwarts has seen in a long time." Dumbledore pulled a tin from his robe pocket and popped a sherbet lemon from it in his mouth. Severus shook his head when Dumbledore held out the tin in offering.

"If I am classed as most dedicated then I shudder to see how other Head of House's rule their students." Severus doubted that Minerva would be any less concerned with her students therefore didn't see any point in continuing this topic of discussion.

"Unlike with some other Head's, you fail to care that you will only be teaching these students for seven years. Some of my colleagues seemed to think that because they were only teachers, they did not need to pay close attention to their student's welfare beyond that of ensuring they do not break the rules. For instance, I know for a fact that you wrote Remus Lupin when you discovered that Harry was communicating with him. You seemed quite protective to poor Remus."

"Remus Lupin is an old friend of Harry's father, yes. But he is a stranger to Potter and that boy is unaware of who to trust. For a boy who has been abused as he has, he trusts far too quickly, and puts too much stock in praise given to him by others. For God's sake, Headmaster, he asked me what he had to do to make sure I didn't stop caring about him. And by caring, I mean showing an interest in his emotional, physical and intellectual well being. I have a reason to fear that Lupin may do something stupid and end up hurting the boy," Severus defended himself in a quiet voice so that Harry would not hear him.

"What is so special about Harry, though, Severus? I am aware that you have mentored many children through horrible times and yet, I have never seen you keep your temper as well as you do around Harry. He terrified us all today and yet you have barely begun to vent, I'm sure." Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement of Dumbledore's skill at reading him.

"The boy does not like seeing me in a rage. As he barely has the confidence to look me in the eye as it is, I do not wish to endanger that. Therefore, I endeavour to control myself when in his company."

"And when not?"

"Why did the wards fail? Those stands are meant to have every barrier spell known to man placed around them so that students cannot fall, just as the Astronomy and North towers do. Even if Harry had been pushed to the edge, he should not have slid off. So why the hell did he fall?" Severus knew he was snapping at the esteemed wizard, but the memory of watching his first year swing out from the stands flashed in front of his eyes, making it hard to keep control.

"Severus, I assure you that I will be launching a full investigation into this. No students will be allowed back up onto the stands and for the next match I believe that Professors should perhaps sit in the stands with their students." Dumbledore paused here, piercing Severus with his bright blue gaze. There was no Legilimency in this gaze, just mere concern. "You are allowed to be frightened, Severus. In fact, I'm delighted that you and Harry have formed a close relationship. It makes what I am about to suggest easier to bring up."

Severus raised an eyebrow in question, and then gestured impatiently when Dumbledore did not immediately begin speaking again.

"Harry cannot go back to his relatives unattended-"

"At all, Headmaster. He cannot go back to his relatives at all." Dumbledore held his gaze patiently, allowing the interruption.

"Without the protection of his mother's blood, the boy will never have any kind of life Severus. I admit, between us we may be able to protect him. But he would not be allowed to leave the house we specifically ward for him, nor would he be able to have visitors. The two weeks he should spend at the Dursley's would grant him protection year round, without need for undue restrictions which I believe an older Harry will chafe at." Severus shook his head in denial.

"No. You can't send him back there, Headmaster. He will never trust you again." The old man's eyes stopped twinkling and he nodded solemnly.

"I know. Which is why I was going to ask you to accompany him to the Dursley's. It would only be for two weeks, and I can assure you that every measure will be taken to ensure he never leaves your sight. You would not be summoned away from the house at any point and I give you permission to drug the Dursley's so that you can both sleep easily."

"And Dudley?"

"Since overfeeding does not actually count as abuse, Dudley will be returning to his parents come July."

"You would need to have the fraud charges dropped."

"I have already done so. I am hoping I will have your help in this matter." Severus sat for a moment, debating with himself. He knew that Harry craved the time he had outdoors from his strong relationship with Hagrid and his habit to go running every day or two. Recently, Theodore had been able to convince him to fly outside of class time, which Harry had mentioned enjoying. Locking the boy in any house over the summer would be torture but returning to the Dursley's could be potentially damaging.

"Give me until Christmas to decide, Headmaster. The boy will most likely not choose to join his relatives for Christmas, and this would be news best broken quietly. After Christmas." Dumbledore nodded then stood, brushing himself off. He turned to transfigure the chair back to its original state while Severus stood to see him out.

"Do not expect me to be the one to tell him he must return there. His trust in me will not hold against that news." Severus offered as he held his office door for Dumbledore.

"Believe me, Severus. I know what this will cost. Promise me that you'll take good care of him." Severus eyes widened slightly as he realised that Dumbledore was giving up any claim to the boy.

"He will forgive you one day, Albus. Just give him time." Severus refused to believe that he was going soft. He was merely comforting an old mentor.

"Thank you, Severus. Oh and would you give these to Harry for me? He quite enjoyed them when he was in my office last." Dumbledore held out a packet of boiled sweets and smiled at Severus' scowl. "Think of it this way Severus, the sugar will help his shock, since the boy didn't get lunch." Dumbledore left before Severus could reply.

"Professor?" Severus spun quickly to see Harry standing shakily in the doorway between his quarters and his office. His hand had already moved to place the sweets in his pocket. The boy needed lunch, not more sugar than the body should be able to handle.

"Yes, Mr Potter?" He walked toward the boy and let Harry notice him before he took his shoulders and steered him back toward the couch.

"Why did you think someone tried to kill me? I know I didn't slip, but maybe they were just trying to get me out of the way." Severus didn't answer for a moment, instead pointing at the couch while moving to the fireplace. He quickly communicated with the kitchens, requesting sandwiches for both of them.

"Sir?" Harry seemed determined to get an answer, leaning forward and watching him curiously.

"Theodore informed me that no one was in the position to push you, Harry. He also noted that to push you off once you were on your knees, someone would have had to bend down. I don't believe there was enough room for that to occur. Instead, it is possible someone used a spell of some sort to propel you off the platform." Abruptly, Severus had a suspicion. Quirrell had been muttering while staring over at the Ravenclaw stands right after the match had ended. In fact, that had been what had drawn Severus' attention in the first place. Quirrell had been muttering. Like muttering a spell. Sparks flew out of the end of Severus' wand, startling Harry. That bastard had tried to kill Harry.

"Harry, are you still feeling light-headed?" Severus tried to focus back on the child in front of him, desperate to disperse the rage flowing through his veins.

"A bit sir." Harry had tilted his head to the side and was studying him cautiously.

"That should go away once you eat. Trixie should be bringing some sandwiches soon." Severus noticed Harry licking his lips to wet them and stood to fetch Harry a glass of water from the kitchen. The boy was quiet while he did it, instead watching him with slightly wide eyes. Severus handed him the glass just as the sandwiches appeared and took a seat in the armchair next to the couch.

"Thanks, sir." Harry took quick sips of water, still watching as Severus quickly placed sandwiches on each plate. He held one out to the boy, aware that Harry did not like to serve himself in front of other people.

"You will, of course, have to get over this aversion taking food that has been offered to you soon. Mrs Nott will be highly offended if you don't eat while visiting Theodore." Harry took the plate that he was still holding out after putting his glass down. Severus picked the glass up smoothly and placed a napkin under it.

"Sorry sir. I didn't mean to just put it down. I'm sorry." Harry's nervous tone told Severus more than he wanted to know.

"As I do not have coasters within easy reach, it was fine of you to assume that I do not use them, Harry. I would hardly expect you to get up and go looking for them." Severus picked up his own plate and took a bite of his sandwich, motioning for Harry to do the same. While they ate quietly, Severus studied the boy to reassure himself that his charge was fine. A little on edge but physically fine. At least so he thought. When Harry reached to place his empty plate back on the tray shortly after Severus had done so, he hissed in a little breath and Severus closed his eyes in frustration.

"Mr Potter. You wouldn't happen to have an injury that you forgot to mention, would you?" The boy's guilty look was enough. "When did you start feeling this injury?"

"Just before Professor Dumbledore left sir."

"What hurts?" Severus leant forward and fixed the reluctant boy with a mild glare. "While I appreciate your attempt to tough things out, Mr Potter, I am not the person to keep injury from. Of course, if you prefer, we can Floo to the infirmary and Madame Pomfrey can do a full body scan on you." He waited for the boy's frantic head shake to stop before asking again. "What hurts?"

"My back and shoulders. Where I got pushed." Severus indicated that the boy should stand. Unfortunately, since he was in casual clothes, there was not enough give in his collar for Severus to simply examine him thus.

"You will have to remove your shirt, Mr Potter, if I am to help you. Again, I offer the care of Madame Pomfrey." Really, the boy's aversion to going to her for medical help was frustrating. He had consulted with her on his feelings of confusion earlier in the term, Severus knew, but had not told the nurse of the headache he had been suffering at the same time. Flitwick had had to send him to the nurse later that day to get the simple headache cure.

"Nuh-uh. No thanks. Madame Pomfrey's too fussy." Severus sighed, accepting that to a boy who'd never had any medical treatment in his life, the nurse probably seemed quite over-bearing.

"Very well. Remove your shirt while I go fetch some bruise balm." Severus left the boy alone to take off his shirt, fetching the potions ingredients he would need from his private stores. When he returned, Harry was gazing curiously at the pictures in his bookshelf with his t-shirt bunched in his hands. Severus was surprised that Harry was only merely curious, given that at least two of the photos featured his mother.

"Who is this, sir? If you don't mind me asking, I mean, you don't have to answer." Harry backed away from the picture, shame-faced.

"I believe I've mentioned giving a person a chance to answer your question before you take the question back, Harry." Harry nodded, looking sheepish. "The woman in those photos is your mother. As I've mentioned, she and I were friends during school." Harry looked back at the photo with longing in his eyes. Severus ignored the flare of rage when he realised that the majority of Harry's upper back was black and blue. However bad they were though, the bruises still didn't manage to obscure the long puckered scars which were the remnants of Vernon Dursley's temper. Severus took a deep breath to calm himself before he walked up behind the first year and reached the picture down. "Here. You can look at it while I put this balm on your back."

Harry took the picture reverently. Severus didn't need to look back at the picture to remember what it was. It was a photo from their fifth year, below their favourite willow tree. Professor McGonagall had taken a photo without them knowing and they had been leaning toward each other, engrossed in conversation. He quickly opened the jar of Bruise Balm and began to slather the salve onto the bruises on Harry's back. They weren't in the form of handprints, backing up Severus' suspicion that a spell had been used.

"That's cold." Harry protested quietly after Severus put the first layer on.

"It has to be kept cold otherwise it loses its potency." Severus didn't offer an apology for the temperature. He'd rather be able to heal Harry quickly then have to come back for multiple applications.

"That doesn't mean it isn't cold." Harry answered.

"That's true." Severus finished applying the Balm quickly. "All done." Harry nodded and straightened his t-shirt out. He slipped the top back over his head without pausing. Severus was satisfied that the Bruise Balm had done its job and since Harry was moving without hesitation, he assumed that Harry's light-headedness had gone away.

"Thanks sir. That stuff works wonders. Wish I'd had that around the Dursley's." Severus clenched his jaw at the reminder that he now had to decide whether to take this child back to his nightmare home to stop a psychopath from trying to kill him.

"You will no longer need it around the Dursley's, Harry. I will make sure of it."

"Right, because I'm not going back to the Dursley's." Severus almost decided right then and there to tell Dumbledore that their plan wouldn't work. This was the first time Harry had acknowledged that they were determined not to let Harry return to his abusive relatives. Harry seemed to pick up on his hesitation. "Right, sir?"

Severus was determined to wait to tell Harry of Dumbledore's plan therefore he decided on a little white lie. "Until we determine where you will spend the summer, I cannot guarantee that. I will say that the Dursley's will never hurt you again. If worst comes to worst I promise you that I will not leave you alone." Harry's eyes darkened and while Severus was glad that Harry was confident enough to get mad at him, he wasn't happy that Harry was content to jump to conclusions.

"You can't be with me 24/7 sir." Harry paused then looked down. "I'm feeling better now, sir. Do you know if Teddy's gone back to the common room?" Harry's voice was tight, and Severus knew that he had guessed what Severus wasn't saying.

"He and some of your other friends have decided to hide in my classroom." Harry nodded in thanks.

"Can I go?" Severus raised his eyebrow at the tone and did a quick mental calculation. If he tried to calm the boy down, then he might end up making him angrier. However, if he let him go, he might have the chance to calm down slightly before they brought it up again.

"Ask properly and I'll think about it."

"May I go, sir?" The sarcasm colouring Harry's tone grated on Severus' nerves, but he let him get away with it for.

"Yes. I want to see you tomorrow morning after breakfast though." Harry nodded stiffly then walked out of Severus' quarters. Severus dropped into his seat with a sigh. Apparently better judgement had decided to abandon him due to the shock of almost losing this student over the edge of the Quiddtich stands.

**Cookies for anyone who can guess what _Patar_ means... :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, so I'm really really sorry about not updating for so long. I've had next to no time since I graduated as RL believes that I don't need any energy for free time. I'm hoping that the next chapter will be out by the end of next week - however, sorry if it isn't.**

**On another note, saw HP and the HBP for the first time the other day. How sad was it when Harry finally trusts Snape and does as he's told and then half a minute later Snape does what Snape does. Plus, has anyone else noticed that Daniel Radcliffe has _blue_ eyes instead of _green_?**

_When Harry Potter heard the news that he might have to be returned to the Dursley's he threw himself into his school work, choosing instead to study than talk to Snape about his reaction. Of course, the Potions Master wasn't going to stand for that for long. _

"What _are_ you doing, Potter?" Harry scowled as Malfoy's better than thou tone interrupted his reading.

"Reading, Malfoy. At least I was until you stuck your head into it." Harry growled as Malfoy came to sit next to him on his bed.

"Obviously Potter. What I meant, you fool, was the fact that Snape's looking for you and you're ignoring him." Harry shook his head in exasperation and returned to reading. He had just found his place when Malfoy yanked the book out of his hands. He yelled and looked up at the annoying prat, sparing a tiny bit of gratefulness that Malfoy had managed to keep his place. "Potter. Snape _will_ kill you. You are not allowed to ignore your Head of House. And why isn't your annoying offsider telling you this?"

"Teddy gave up about ten minutes ago and went to distract Snape with Potions questions. Apparently for my sake."

"Just how stupid is he? You can't distract Snape when you live in Slytherin. He'll just come and drag you out of bed after curfew." Malfoy held Harry's book out of his reach while he looked the younger boy over.

"Give it back, Malfoy. I don't need your help."

"Yes, you do. If anyone knows anything about Snape, it'd be me. So why are you suddenly against our Head of House?" Malfoy ducked as Harry swung a pillow at him then dropped Harry's book to grab the pillow before he could swing it again.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to play nice with others, Potter?" When Harry couldn't shake Malfoy's grip on the pillow, Malfoy yanked it towards himself to pull Harry off balance. Malfoy then promptly proceeded to put Harry in a headlock. "Just because I didn't have a surrogate older brother like Flint doesn't mean that I don't know how to bully little kids. Now, are you going to answer my question?"

"I'm not little." Harry struggled as Malfoy stood up, keeping him in the headlock.

"You weigh five kilos less than me and you're four inches shorter than me. To me, and pretty much everyone else, you _are_ little. Now, answer me or I won't let you out of this headlock."

"What do you care, Malfoy? You're not my friend."

"No, but when you make Uncle Sev annoyed, I don't get to spend time with him, and I'm a homebody at heart. I like spending time with Uncle Sev."

"Snape lied to me." Malfoy finally let go and Harry stood up, scowling at him. Malfoy looked shocked then angry.

"Uncle Sev doesn't lie. You just misinterpreted."

"He told me I wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's and now guess what, I'm going back to the Dursley's. How is that not a lie?" Harry walked angrily over to his book and picked it up.

"Why don't you want to go back to your family? I mean, everyone knows they treat you like a pauper, but Snape doesn't take people away from their families just because they're tight with money." Harry bit his lip, angry that he'd given Malfoy this weapon against him.

"It's none of your business, Malfoy. Now, can I go back to reading, please? Or do I have to keep staring at your great mug?" Malfoy glared at him, then walked over to Goyle's bed next to Harry's and sat down.

"Even if Snape did do that, I doubt he'd meant to lie. He really hates hurting his Slytherins, Potter. Even you, for all you were meant to be in Gryffindor."

"Don't go there Malfoy. I got the hate mail. I know it was unexpected." Malfoy smirked and nodded, then without warning, leaped towards Harry and tried to put him in a headlock. Too quick, Harry ducked, bringing the nearest pillow round to smack Malfoy with it. "Malfoy, you prat!"

"Sorry, Potter, but if Snape's not in the corridor I'll give you five Galleons." Malfoy pulled Harry's pillow away from him and shoving Harry off the bed onto the floor.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy." Harry glared at Malfoy, rubbing his wrist. He'd fallen on it awkwardly and it was hurting him.

"Just leaving Harry to his study sir. He fell off the bed trying to get rid of me." Harry shook his head frantically at Malfoy, knowing that Snape couldn't see him from where he was.

"Is that so?" Snape's tone seemed suspicious.

"Oh yeah, sir. And it looks like his wrist might be hurt." Malfoy bent down and took Harry's uninjured wrist to haul him to his feet. He pulled too hard and Harry bumped into him. As he did, Malfoy whispered in his ear, "You can't be cornered by Snape if you're in the hospital wing, Potter, so you can thank me later." Harry quickly schooled his expression so that Snape didn't see his shock.

"Watch it, Malfoy. As if stopping me from reading wasn't bad enough. Haven't you heard, I don't want your help." Harry jerked away from Malfoy and turned to glare at Snape.

"If Mr Potter has hurt his wrist than I suggest he goes to the infirmary. I have lost patience for those who find Madame Pomfrey overbearing." Snape's growl would normally have made Harry cringe in apology but he was too angry at the man to care.

"Thank you sir but it's not that bad. After all, the Dursley's have done worse." Harry picked up his book and walked out of the room quickly, not caring to see the reaction on Snape's face.

"Hey Harry, I tried to distract Snape but he kind of caught on, so that didn't work. Where are you going in such a hurry?" Teddy trotted quickly next to Harry as he stormed out of the common room.

"Madame Pomfrey. Malfoy made me hurt my wrist so I can avoid Snape. Unfortunately, that plan isn't going to work. Snape'll just corner me in the infirmary." Harry slowed slightly as Teddy grabbed his arm.

"Hey. Why are you so angry at Snape anyway?" Teddy and Hermione had been trying to wrestle the information from Harry for the last four days and Harry was yet to give them an answer they'd accept.

Harry stopped suddenly, just before the stairs to the Welcome Hall. "Because I have to go back to the Dursley's! Because Snape lied to me! He told me I wouldn't have to and then after the game on Saturday he said that I might have to go back." Teddy's jaw had dropped in shock, staring at Harry. Harry shook his head and walked up the stairs. Hermione was coming towards them, looking as though she'd just scored 110% on her Potions assignment.

"Harry! I've been looking for you. My parents just wrote to ask if you wanted to come skiing with us for Christmas. I know it's early but they want to know in case of booking." Hermione suddenly noticed Harry's stormy mood and stopped in front of him. "Oh no. What have you done now?" She addressed this question to Teddy, who'd come up behind him.

"What, why me? I never do anything!" Teddy pointed at Harry. "He's the one being an idiot and trying to avoid his own Head of House."

"Why is that again, Harry?" Harry growled and walked up the stairs to the first floor corridor. Hermione and Teddy hurried up the stairs after him. He heard Teddy explaining in a whisper and tried to shut them out. As they walked through the school, numerous students called out to Harry, saying hello. Teddy and Hermione ran interference for most of the encounters, though Rachael had joined them by the time they got to the infirmary doors, clearly interested in what had "her little angel" all in a tizzy.

"Mr Potter, what can I do for you?" Madame Pomfrey bustled over to him, obviously picking up that he was injured.

"Why do you think I'm injured? It could be Teddy!" Harry protested.

"Yes, but Mr Nott isn't holding his arm like he has a sprained wrist." Madame Pomfrey pointed at the nearest bed. "Go sit over there, Mr Potter. Everyone who is not injured, please leave. Mr Potter will be fine with some rest and some ice."

Teddy and Hermione looked mutinous until Rachael herded them out.

"Now, what happened?"Madame Pomfrey turned back to her patient, brandishing her wand.

"I was wrestling with Malfoy and fell off my bed. I landed on my wrist weird. It's just sprained." Harry resisted giving his wrist to the nurse. "All I have to do is put some ice on it for a while. Right?"

"No Mr Potter, that is not right. You have to immobilise that wrist in a compression bandage, Muggles are very handy for those, and then you have to elevate it." Madame Pomfrey summoned an icepack and an Ace bandage from her stores. Harry recognised them from when Dudley had sprained his wrist whilst attempting hockey. "Put this on your wrist for twenty minutes. Take it off for ten minutes and put it back on for another twenty. After that, we'll put this bandage on. Try and keep it elevated while you ice it." Harry made a face behind the Mediwitch's back but placed the ice against his wrist all the same.

Harry was one the second round of icing his wrist when the infirmary doors opened and Dudley limped through. Ron and Dean were walking with him, obviously exclaiming over something.

"Mr Dursley, what have you done to yourself now?" Apparently, Dudley was a frequent visitor to the infirmary as well.

"Mr Dursley fell off his broom while attempting to recreate Mr Potter's stunt from last month. Hello, Mr Potter." Madame Hooch entered the infirmary after Dudley, scowling at the young boy's pitiful whining.

"Hello, Madame Hooch. Did the Gryffindor's have a flying lesson today?" Harry wondered if he'd missed a class, since they had flying lessons at the same time.

"No, they did not. Mr Dursley seemed to think it was acceptable behaviour to steal a broom and fly without supervision. Just wait until your Head of House gets here." Madame Pomfrey made a 'tut tut' sound and moved over to examine Harry's cousin. "What have you done to yourself Potter?" Madame Hooch came over to talk to Harry while waiting for Professor McGonagall to show up.

"Sprained my wrist, Madame. I was in a fight with Malfoy." Harry shrugged to show the flying coach that his injury was minor.

Hooch made a disapproving noise then moved over toward Dudley as McGonagall came through the infirmary doors. Her stern tone had Ron and Dean skittering out the door and Dudley cowering on his bed within moments. Harry smiled to himself as he watched his cousin. The older bully had lost a lot of weight since coming to Hogwarts, looking as though he'd almost reached what could be considered obese instead of morbidly obese. He was still a mean bully but Harry found that having friends made it hard to take what Dudley said seriously.

"Looks like a broken leg, Dursley. Pity it's in two places otherwise Madame Pomfrey would have fixed you in a jiffy." Hooch shook her head and left the infirmary, nodding a goodbye to Harry.

"You'll be here overnight at least, Dudley. Minerva, you might want to owl young Dudley's parents to tell them that he's in the hospital wing. He might be walking with a limp for a while and they'll want an explanation." Harry shivered at the mention of the Dursley's. He was glad that Muggles usually weren't allowed to come to Hogwarts. Though, now that Snape had lied, he was probably going to see Uncle Vernon a lot sooner than he would have liked.

Once Madame Pomfrey had made Dudley lie down and swallow his potion, she turned back to Harry. "Now, Mr Potter, let's bandage that wrist for you." She came over and put the bandage on efficiently and quickly. "We'll put that in a sling for now, just to keep it elevated."

Professor McGonagall walked up behind her and handed her a sling. "I see you've gotten yourself in trouble again, have you Harry?"

"Trouble finds me, Professor." Harry bent his arm like Madame Pomfrey told him to while she put his arm in the sling then thanked her when she said he could go.

"Walk with me, Harry? I'm done with Mr Dursley." Harry nodded and matched McGonagall's stride as they walked out of the infirmary.

"What did you want to talk about, ma'am?" Harry asked as they walked down the stairs to the first floor corridor.

"Professor Snape mentioned that you had a fight on Saturday. I wanted to know how you were doing, since I know you rely on Professor Snape's advice quite a lot." Harry looked at his Professor wearily. "In the interest of full disclosure, Mr Potter, as long as your language stays respectable, I won't take offense to anything you say." They walked in silence for a moment while Harry considered this.

"He lied to me, Professor. I have to go back to the Dursley's and he promised that would never happen." Harry clenched his fists as the anger came back to him. He still couldn't believe he'd been stupid enough to trust Snape.

"Surely it was a misunderstanding, Harry. I know for sure that you won't be returning to the Dursley's. Albus wouldn't dare..." Professor McGonagall trailed off and a light seemed to come on behind her eyes. "Oh dear."

"What, Professor?" They were approaching the open doors to the castle now, and Harry slowed to see if the Professor would continue outside.

"Harry, the decision about your custody is Professor Dumbledore's to make. While Professor Snape may protest, ultimately, it is the Headmaster's decision. It may be that Professor Snape had no choice in this matter." Harry stopped dead as the implications hit him.

"Why would Dumbledore do that? I told him about the Dursley's. More than I told Snape." Harry let a tiny bit of betrayal seep into his voice.

"Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape, Harry. Otherwise, I don't know, Harry. Perhaps you should take this up with him. In the mean time, if I am correct, then you are punishing yourself and Professor Snape unnecessarily. Being angry at Professor Snape will not change this decision." Professor McGonagall gestured toward the doors of the Great Hall and Harry looked to see his Head of House.

"I still don't want to talk to him." Harry held onto his stubborn streak, still hurt that the Professor hadn't even attempted to explain his actions.

Suddenly he felt a hand 'thwack' across the back of his head. "As a Slytherin, Mr Potter, you should be training that stubborn streak to be of use to you. In this situation it is not. Go make nice with your Head of House, laddie, then have a chat with the Headmaster. There's no point in making trouble where it doesn't exist." Harry rubbed his head while glaring at his Professor. "Go, before I decide a detention would serve you better."

Harry turned and walked slowly over to where Snape was standing, watching the students enter the Great Hall for dinner. "Have you eaten, Mr Potter?"

Surprised by the topic of conversation, Harry shook his head. "No sir."

"Trixie," Snape called quietly. The elf in question appeared quickly. "Mr Potter and I will both be dining in my quarters this evening."

"Yes Master Snape. Is Master Harry in trouble?" The elf turned around to give Harry a stern look.

"Mr Potter is in trouble for avoiding me, yes, but not tonight." Harry gulped as Snape turned fathomless black eyes on him. He couldn't tell if Snape was angry, but he could almost sense the disappointment. Once the elf had Disapparated Snape crooked a finger in a follow me gesture and swept off down the stairs to the dungeons. Harry followed reluctantly, wondering just what Snape would do with him for skipping their meeting.

Snape didn't speak until they reached his office door, and then only to direct Harry into his quarters. "Sit on the couch. Trixie has probably already delivered dinner; feel free to serve yourself. I will return momentarily." Harry sat nervously on the couch, ignoring the food in front of him. He was too wound up to eat, worried about what was going to happen and where Snape had gone.

"I told you to eat, Harry." Harry snapped his head up as Snape re-entered the room with Dumbledore. Harry scowled at the old Professor, remembering what McGonagall had told him. "Harry!" Snape snapped his name to draw his attention.

"Sorry, sir, I'm just, sorry, sir." Harry flushed with embarrassment as Snape held up a hand to stop him.

"Eat, Harry." Harry cringed at the disappointed tone his Professor used. In hurrying to do as bid, Harry missed the looks between the two Professors.

"I hear that you've been avoiding your Head of House over the last few days, Harry. What has made you so upset?" Dumbledore seated himself in one armchair while Snape took what was obviously his chair.

"Angry, sir." Harry stopped eating just long enough to correct the Headmaster. Snape looked at him from where he was serving his own dinner, a warning in his eyes.

"Anger is a strong emotion, young Harry. Surely it's not all that bad." Harry looked at the Headmaster incredulously.

"You want to send me back to the Dursley's. How is that 'not all that bad'?" Harry put his plate back on the coffee table and turned fully to face the Headmaster.

"Harry, I know that living with the Dursley's is unpleasant, but living with them offers you protection you won't find anywhere else. We cannot remove you from their care completely." Harry shook his head angrily.

"Then why tell me you could? Why let Professor Snape _promise_ that I'd never go back there? What's the point of telling you that they starve me and hit me when YOU DON'T SEEM TO CARE!" Harry stood up in anger as he yelled.

"Of course I care, my boy. I don't want to see you hurt; that's why Professor Snape will be going to the Dursley's with you. So you can benefit from the protection of your mother's blood. It will only be two weeks-" Harry's angry snort of disbelief stopped the Headmaster.

Determined to show the man he was wrong, Harry reached and pulled his t-shirt over his head, fighting with his sling before turning his back to the Headmaster. Dropping his t-shirt from his good hand, he pointed to the worst set of scars. "That took twenty minutes, sir. You don't know anything if you think that the worst can't happen in two weeks."

"Oh Harry..." Harry didn't look at the Headmaster as he felt fingertips trace the scar. He flinched away from the touch, allowing his natural instinct to override his schooled reactions.

"I'm not going back there, sir. I'd rather die first." Harry pulled his t-shirt back over his head and looked at Snape. "May I go now? Or are there any other scars you'd like me to show the Headmaster that won't. make. any. difference?" Snape's eyes flickered then glinted at Harry in approval.

"No you may not go, Mr Potter. You may finish your lunch while the Headmaster regains his senses. Then if you insist on doing something else than sitting here and talking like a mature young person, you can go write a hundred lines. I believe "I will not lose my temper and disrespect my teachers" would suffice." Snape fixed him with the tiniest of glares, reminding him that he'd acted disrespectfully both to his Head of House but also the Headmaster. "Being upset is no excuse for rudeness."

"Yes sir." Harry couldn't stop himself from sounding sulky as he returned to eating his meal. Snape raised his eyebrow but didn't comment, instead standing and making his way over to what appeared to be a liquor cabinet. After pouring out a measure of scotch, Snape walked over to Dumbledore's side.

"You're a fool, old man. I told you and Poppy told you about the scars. They shouldn't shock you." Snape held out the glass and waited for Dumbledore to stop looking at Harry like a lost puppy. "Drink. Then we'll talk."

Snape rose quietly from next to Dumbledore and Harry noticed him tucking a tiny vial back into his robe pocket. "You doctored this, Severus." Dumbledore's quiet accusation did not sound at all like the wise old man Harry was used to.

"A mild Calming Potion. I would offer one to Harry but he dislikes the inability to be fully aware." Harry glared at the implication that he was a child to be drugged into obedience. "While you still have a choice as to whether you may listen to this conversation or not, Mr Potter, your ill-temper will more than likely earn you a dismissal from the room to do your lines. Being angry at the world in general does no good to anyone."

"Leave the boy, Severus. He has every right to be angry at me." Harry looked at Dumbledore in shock, before narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "My, Severus, he has learnt that look quick."

Snape snorted in laughter at Harry's confusion. "The Headmaster is implying that you have picked that suspicious look up off me, Mr Potter. He does not believe that you would be that cynical before being in my company."

"Then, no offense intended sir, Professor Dumbledore is an idiot." Harry did not expect what came next. Dumbledore chuckled quietly but Snape's eyes gleamed with fury.

"Mr Potter-" Dumbledore held up a hand and Snape cut off, but from the scowl Harry knew that this wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

"I'm sure that Harry will have reason to call me a lot worse before he leaves Hogwarts, Severus. Don't start arguments over me." Dumbledore turned to Harry before Snape could comment again. Harry felt a thrill of dread go through him at the resignation in those blue eyes.

"No, sir, please," Harry wasn't above begging. Not about this.

"I'm sorry, Harry, Severus. Mr Potter must return to the Dursley's this summer. For at least two weeks. Three would be safer. And Severus, wherever else he spends his holiday, please remind them that Mr Potter is a guest; his new placement will not be his home." There was such finality in Dumbledore's tone that even Snape looked hard pressed to protest. Dumbledore stood, placing his empty scotch glass on the coffee table. Harry looked between Snape and the Headmaster in horror. It was true. He really was going back to the Dursley's.

"Harry, stay. Headmaster, I will see you out." Snape moved to show the Headmaster out of his rooms, casting a glance back to Harry. Harry didn't acknowledge that he'd been spoken to, instead desperately trying to come up with a way to get around this. He just couldn't go back to the Dursley's.

Snape POV

"You are making a mistake, Headmaster." Severus felt the need to at least try to persuade the old man before he left through the Floo. "That boy will hate you for this. And quite possibly hate me."

Dumbledore merely looked at him, regarding him with a steady gaze. "Trust me, Severus, I know. But it's for the best."

"The best for him or the best for the war?" Dumbledore didn't answer, instead taking a handful of Floo powder. "Headmaster, surely Harry's happiness is worth more than this. There has to be another way."

Steely blue eyes came up to meet his. "There is not, Severus. I am sorry, but there is no other way." Dumbledore went through the Floo, leaving Severus fuming in his office. A sound from his quarters reminded him that he had left a potentially distraught, angry child alone and he hurried to the door. What he saw tore at his heart. Harry was curled up on the couch, rocking back and forth. He quickly crossed the room and sat next to Harry, placing an arm around the child while using the other hand to quickly remove Harry's glasses.

"Why? Why doesn't he care?" Harry's voice was strained and he hadn't stopped rocking.

"He does care, Harry." Severus ignored the disbelieving sound Harry made. "The Headmaster just usually seems to see the bigger picture rather than the details sometimes."

"I can't go back there. They'll kill me. I'm better than Dudley, I got them in trouble about the money, I _told._" Harry moaned the last in despair.

"Harry, you have my word, they will not hurt you. Nobody, not even Dumbledore will stop me from making sure of that and the minute they try is the minute we leave – protection be damned." Harry started shaking his head, pulling away from his teacher. Severus let him go, holding his glasses out to the boy. Harry didn't reach for his glasses, instead scrubbing at his eyes.

"Uncle Vernon's going to be so mad. He probably thought he was rid of me for good and now look what's happened. You can't be there all the time, Professor. He'll get me, he will." Harry was shaking in fear and Severus' heart ached with sympathy. He was well aware that his presence in the house would aggravate the already volatile man.

"Your uncle will be drugged with Calming Potion when he is home from work and I will be magically locking their doors to ensure that we both get a good night's sleep. Because there will be a full grown wizard living in the house, the Ministry will not be able to tell whether it is you or I doing magic. Therefore, you will be allowed to do simple magic such as locking spells. But only when you absolutely have to." Harry didn't look impressed with these precautions. In fact, he looked even more frightened than before.

"Oh no. You can't do magic in Uncle Vernon's home. He'll absolutely flip." Harry's eyes pleaded with Severus, and he found himself wondering how exactly Vernon Dursley usually flipped when it came to his nephew doing magic.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but there's no way I'll let you be in that house without magic." Severus mentally winced as the impact of his phrasing occurred to him.

"Then don't send me there." Harry's lip made an appearance in a pout that only made him appear even younger.

"Please, Harry, don't ask that. I could no sooner disobey Albus Dumbledore than I could kill myself. I would never take you there otherwise." Harry didn't seem to believe that, but he wasn't angry yet. Just desperate not to go back to his childhood home.

"Am I still in trouble?" Severus raised his eyebrow at Harry's change of topic.

"Changing the topic when you are uncomfortable is very unsubtle and a very awkward way to divert attention, Harry. Find another way next time." Harry blushed, but didn't drop his chin.

"Yes, I'm still upset about your disrespect. While you are understandably upset about this turn of events, there is no excuse for avoiding me and being disrespectful towards the Headmaster and myself." Harry squirmed in his seat at Severus' disapproving tone.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. But that's not the point Harry. You have to stop taking your anger and frustration out on people. I know you are upset about the Dursley's, however, the Headmaster still deserves your respect. Yelling at him will not get your point across any better. In fact, it is quite possibly detrimental to your argument." Severus paused to let Harry think about it.

"Because it makes me look childish." There was something about the way Harry spoke that made Severus believe he wanted to add something. "Even though, being eleven, I am a child. As you've told me, sir." Harry's sullen tone added silently that Harry didn't believe him and now probably never would.

"No, Harry, because it is simply disrespectful. While he has made what you and I consider a bad choice, the Headmaster is still a powerful wizard with years of experience. It is custom to give him his dues. When trying to convince someone in a position of power, it is simply easier to convince them that the idea is their idea or a credit to their intelligence. Going head to head with someone like Albus Dumbledore is foolish. You'll never win without some subtlety." Severus watched as his student considered this advice.

"As for avoiding me and being disrespectful when I did find you, I find myself wondering how you ever thought that was going to last very long," Severus added dryly.

"I didn't want it to last that long; I've got Potions on Friday. I just wanted to cool down first." Harry shrugged. "Then Hermione, Teddy and Malfoy wouldn't stop bugging me and I just stayed angry."

"Hmm, even Draco confronted you?"

"Yeah, today in the dorm. That's why he pushed me off the bed. He figured I'd end up staying the night in the hospital wing and that you wouldn't corner me there."

"Not very wise on Draco's behalf, true, but interesting all the same. Did Madame Pomfrey see to your wrist?"

"Yeah-" Severus raised his eyebrow, annoyed at the repeated use of a word he had asked Harry not to use. "I mean, yes. It's sprained, so it has to heal the Muggle way or something like that."

"It is better, in muscle injuries, to let the injury heal naturally. Wizards already have faster healing than most Muggles, and repairing muscles are tricky. If not done by someone experienced, the muscle becomes immobilised permanently. Madame Pomfrey has the skill to heal muscle, yet chooses to let them heal on their own. She believes that repeated use of magic for healing weakens our natural resistance to injury."

"Is that the reason I survived no matter what the Dursley's did to me? Because wizards are stronger than Muggles."

"Not stronger. Don't say stronger. It sounds too close to what purebloods say. Merely more resistant. The same thing that would kill a Muggle does not tend to kill wizards, whether that is because of latent accidental magic or merely that we are harder to kill is subject to debate.

"Now, on the subject of your punishment, I want the lines I assigned you earlier for your insult towards the Headmaster – one does not call the Headmaster an idiot, Harry, no matter how much you may want to. I also want an essay, no less than three feet, with three good reasons as to why the blood protection you gain from the Dursley's is not a good trade for their treatment of you." Harry widened his eyes in shock. "Since it is Tuesday now, I'll expect it by next Monday." Harry groaned and slumped back onto the back of the seat.

"I believe that I will permit you to discuss this with your friends, since I'm sure that between Miss Granger and Mr Nott, there will be quite a few reasons you can come up with." Severus held his gaze steady as Harry gave him a doubtful look.

"Right. May I go now, sir? I was planning on getting some of my homework done before dinner and that didn't really work out." Harry moved his injured arm as explanation.

"You may fetch your bag and work in my classroom. I will be working on a plan to present to the Dursley's as to living with them and I would like to be able to seek your input."

"Why so soon? I'm not going back until the summer." Harry stood up slowly and straightened his clothes as well as he could with one hand.

"You do not plan to return home for Christmas?" Severus noticed that Harry's talent for lifting a sarcastic eyebrow had improved.

"No sir. At least if I stay at Hogwarts, I'll actually get to celebrate Christmas. Actually, sir, how do wizards who can't go to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley buy gifts?"

"Owl-order, much like you did at the start of the year. Ask the upper years if they have any catalogues you may look at."

"Thanks sir. Are you staying here for Christmas?" Severus noticed immediately that the question was mere curiosity rather than the expected hope. No, this order from Dumbledore was not going to help Harry trust him at all.

"For the holidays, yes. I will spend Christmas day at the Malfoy's, as I do every year."

Harry nodded. "Malfoy mentioned that. I think he's looking forward to it."

"I believe that what Draco is looking forward to is the gifts he will receive. It is an unfortunate trait of the Malfoy's that they tend to buy good feeling in their family."

"Wow, poor Draco." Severus looked up sharply at the slight sarcasm in Harry's voice.

"While I don't appreciate your tone, Harry, I'm sure that you would find it very hard to see what is wrong with Draco's family life, given that your experience is much worse." Severus motioned to the door. "Go, fetch your school things and your friends. And Harry," Severus paused as the boy rushed to comply. "I will do everything in my power to ensure that you will not come to harm at your relatives. I give you my word, for what it's worth."

"That doesn't help, sir. Because I'm still going back to the Dursley's. And I definitely shouldn't have told." Harry shivered, seemingly unconsciously, at his own reminder that his Uncle would like this very little. Severus nodded and let the boy leave. Damn Dumbledore. Damn him to Hell. Harry had barely come to terms with Severus' promise of safety when this had to happen. Surely there was another way. There had to be.

Severus looked up suddenly, sweeping his eyes across his bookshelves. He knew he had at least a couple of books on Blood Magic. The Restricted Section of the Library would have even more. He quickly scrawled a note and attached it to his classroom door, directing Harry to enter and set to work. He then left the dungeons, intent on finding the library. If there was some way to transfer the blood wards then Harry would not have to return to the Dursley's. Now he just had to find a way to do what no one even knew was possible.

Two hours later, Severus looked up to see that Theodore and Neville had brought out a game of chess rather than study while Hermione and Harry were still engrossed in their books. Theodore was thoroughly trouncing the Gryffindor, though pausing occasionally to explain where Neville was going wrong. Severus sighed and turned back to his reading, wishing that there was someone to tell him where he was going wrong. All the reading he had done said that it was not possible to create wards based on blood, meaning that either Dumbledore was wrong or Lily had just managed to be unique one last time.

He watched silently as Theodore won the chess game then nodded goodnight when the children decided it was time to return to their dormitories. He returned to his book, desperate to find an answer.

"Professor?" Severus looked up at Harry, puzzled as to what had led the boy to approach him.

"Would Remus lie to make me feel better?" Severus allowed his eyes to widen in shock slightly before considering the question.

"Though I have no idea why you are asking me, knowing what you do of our combined history, I have never known Remus to lie to a friend. Unless it was to protect them." Harry didn't seem satisfied with his answer and Severus grew all the more curious.

"Why, Mr Potter? Do you believe that Mr Lupin has lied to you?" Harry silently held out the piece of parchment he held in his hand and gestured for Severus to read it. Severus did so silently while Harry waited.

_Dear Harry,_

_Well, I must admit, I'm sorry to hear my suspicions about your home life confirmed. If Professor Snape classes what the Dursley's did to you as horrible, then I'm sure it was. I am glad that you are in Professor Snape's care – he has been recognised a few times for his work with students from unkind homes in the past. _

_As to your question; Professor Snape is a man of his word. I truly believe he'd rather die than turn his back on someone he cares about, and I can assure you that from your description, he does indeed care for you. The protection you would be granted by returning to the Dursley's is not worth the price, yes, but if there was anyone I would recommend to protect you in that situation, it would be Professor Snape. _

_The reason that Professor Snape will not go against Professor Dumbledore's answer is his own business, Harry, but I assure you that it is a good reason. Please try and trust him, even if you feel he has gone against his word. _

_Addressing your avoidance of your Head of House these last few days, I am disappointed. When you asked me for tips on avoiding people at Hogwarts, I believed you were talking of your cousin and I'm sure you knew that. While I am happy that you have found your home in Slytherin, please remember that you should not have to manipulate your friends. You need only ask; I may not help you avoid Professor Snape, but I will offer some advice. Professor McGonagall was right in telling you that avoiding Professor Snape hurts you both. You must trust __**someone**__ in this world, Harry, and there are few people better than your Professor. _

_Hoping that you believe me when I say that he did not mean to hurt you,_

_Uncle Remus. _

"When did you find the time to owl Mr Lupin the events of this afternoon?" Severus avoided commenting on the glowing references Lupin was giving him. While they had agreed to put aside old issues for Harry's sake, he had not expected such support from the former friend of James Potter.

"While you were at the library, sir. I hope you're not upset with me, I just..." Harry trailed off uncertainly.

"Needed a second opinion?"

"Yes." Harry looked slightly relieved that Severus was not yelling at him.

"Has it made any difference?"

"Umm, Hermione and Teddy yelling at me helped. Even Neville told me I was an idiot." Harry looked sheepishly at his shoes.

"Indeed. And how exactly has it helped?"

"Well, Hermione kind of compared it to when kids get vaccinated when they're born. It probably really hurts but it's meant to keep us safe so it doesn't mean that our parents don't care about us. You told me I wouldn't go back because you didn't think I would and then you stalled on telling me because you wanted to protect me. But that's okay, I guess, because according to Hermione, that's what parents are meant to do. And I figure that since you're my Head of House, you're kind of like a stand-in Dad to all of us Snakes." Harry said all of this quickly, obviously slightly nervous.

Severus was impressed at young Miss Granger's ability to reason with his hot-headed Slytherin. "In truth, I did not intend on making a decision on the issue until Christmas time. The Headmaster obviously chose to tell you sooner than later."

"I would have rather had heard it from him. He's harder to trust." Severus raised an inquiring eyebrow at Harry's judgement.

"Professor Dumbledore just seems the type to sacrifice one person for the greater good." Harry shrugged and Severus summoned a chair over for him. Once Harry had sat, Severus turned his own chair properly and pulled Harry's chair to his so they were sitting knee-to-knee.

"Listen to me, Harry Potter, and listen well. For all that Albus Dumbledore does tend to make decisions regarding the bigger picture, he cared very deeply for your parents and cares very deeply for you. Making this decision was not easy for him; in fact, it was quite possibly one of the hardest. He has no wish to see you harmed, which is why we will have his full support in any decisions we make regarding our treatment of the Dursley's. He would rather attempt to grant you some measure of the protection you could have than be forced to confine you over the holidays. I do not condone his reasoning, I merely understand his motivation. Don't ever say that you don't trust Albus Dumbledore just because he has spent too long fighting wars. You are more important to him than the bigger picture, I assure you." Even as he spoke so sternly to Harry, Severus couldn't help but wonder if what he was saying was indeed the truth. This truly was one of the asinine decisions that Dumbledore had ever managed.

"Then maybe I just need some time to get used to the idea." Harry rubbed at his wrist, obviously worried that Severus would take that the wrong way.

"Very well, I will not push the issue. Though I did want to ask you if you are still suffering from mood swings beyond the agitation that you would be expected to show during the events of the last few days?" Severus went to pull away but a flash of disappointment in Harry's eyes stopped him.

"Not really, though I bet if you ask Rachael she'll tell you that I was acting like a brat. She wasn't really happy that I was trying to avoid you." Harry smiled slightly at Severus' raised eyebrow. "Yes, I know you weren't either."

"Careful, or I might just agree with Rachael." Severus was glad that Harry managed a full grin. It faded somewhat before Harry continued talking.

"My nightmares haven't gone though. Actually, since they're from Saturday, does that count as nightmares?"

"No, I don't think they count as your usual nightmares. May I ask how you're recovering from Saturday, since I have not had the chance to ask before now?" Severus ignored Harry's sheepish look in favour of waiting for an answer.

"I had to go to Madame Pomfrey for a Calming Draught on Sunday night. Woke up from a nap with Blaise telling me to stop screaming. Which is weird, because I didn't scream when it was happening."

"I have noticed that you have trained yourself to remain quiet when discomfited. You would react more vocally in your sleep because your inhibitions are less. The fact that you were distressed enough to want a Calming Draught surprises me, I must admit." Severus watched Harry's reaction carefully, knowing that the boy probably had another reason to approach the nurse.

"Well, it wasn't just because of the nightmare. Teddy kind of bugged me to go see you and then I got all worked up-" Severus substituted panicky into Harry's sentence mentally. "- and so Rachael dragged me up to the infirmary."

"Hmm, Rachael's a smart girl. She knew that if she tried to call Madame Pomfrey through the Floo I would know and want to know why. If she physically took you to Madame Pomfrey, however, it would be more likely that I wouldn't know until you were both already safe inside Slytherin again. You should thank her, because without her quick thinking this charade would have ended much earlier."

"I know. She pointed that out when I snapped at her for making us go to the infirmary. I think her exact words were 'it's Pomfrey or Snape and since they're both kind of pissed at you, take the one who doesn't duel for fun'. I'm assuming she meant Madame Pomfrey." Harry smiled at his Professor and Severus smirked in return.

"And why is Madame Pomfrey not pleased with you?"

"Because I'm still not eating as much as I should – though I'm eating everything Trixie puts on my plate – and because I don't go to her when I'm sick." Harry recited this as if it was verbatim and Severus sent a silent thank-you to the ever vigilant nurse.

"You have been told off for that before Harry." Severus reached a quill over from his desk to the young boy so he had something to fiddle with. "Stop scratching your wrists."

"Sorry. For both. I just don't want to be a bother is all." Harry twirled the quill around his fingers expertly, leading Severus to believe that Harry was not the most diligent of note-takers.

"You are not a bother if you need help. What bothers us is when you don't ask for help." Severus paused as his classroom Floo flared. He wasn't surprised to see Dumbledore in the green flames. "We'll continue this conversation later, Harry, though I believe you owe me a fact for tonight." Severus raised his eyebrow expectantly while Harry mulled it over.

"16th of December last year." Harry paused and Severus waited to see if he would continue or not. Harry opened his mouth, about to talk, then shook his head and turned pleading eyes on Severus.

"Very well. You should return to your dorm now, Harry. Thank you for trying." Harry nodded then went to pack up his stuff while Severus beckoned to Dumbledore.

"Goodnight sir. Headmaster." Severus didn't bother to reprimand the boy on his tone, aware that he was being as civil as his temper would allow.

"Goodnight Harry. If you have nightmares, do not hesitate to come to me for some Dreamless Sleep. Or you can call Trixie." Harry nodded as he left; picking up the book Hermione had left behind for him on his way past the last desk.

"Headmaster." Severus turned to his mentor while pushing Harry's chair back to its place.

"Good evening Severus. Madame Pince informed me that you had checked out some books on Blood Magic earlier this evening. I was..." Dumbledore seemed to cast around for the right word while Severus tried to stop himself from bristling.

"Concerned, Headmaster? I assure you, it is purely scholarly interest. I wish only to find a better solution to the issue of Harry's protection." Dumbledore regarded him with a calm, steady look but Severus could still feel the beginnings of Legilimency pushing at the edge of his mind. "Is that would it would take, Headmaster?"

"Severus, my dear boy, I do trust you. I merely worry that the temptation would be too great." Severus snarled and dropped his Occulmency defences, drawing Dumbledore in. He made sure to shove forward his memories of his afternoon revelation, as well as Harry's distress at the situation.

"You need not worry, Headmaster. I would not to anything to jeopardise Mr Potter, and unfortunately, he seems to have attached himself quite firmly to me. Azkaban is no place to conduct therapy sessions with young, abused children." Severus spat after Dumbledore drew back out of his mind. He met the blue eyes with a fierce gaze, daring Dumbledore to comment.

"Very well, Severus. I hope, in time, that both you and Harry can forgive me. I myself have done research into the subject many times. I am yet to find any other answer. It is simply not possible to transfer the protection over to anyone but another blood relative of Lily's. Since she only had one sister and both her parents are deceased, there is no one else. I am sorry, Severus, that it has to be this way." Dumbledore withdrew a book from a pocket of his robes. "Though, I must admit, that if there is an answer, it would probably be in here."

Severus looked over sharply from where he'd been glaring defiantly at his marking. The book was small, almost diary size, and thin. It didn't look like the book that would contain the answer he was seeking but he wasn't willing to overlook anything. "May I, Headmaster?" He reached a hand out for the volume, half expecting Dumbledore to refuse him.

"Perhaps you will have better luck than me, my dear boy. After all, as you have mentioned, my knowledge of the Dark Arts certainly leaves most wanting." Dumbledore placed the book in Severus' outstretched hand, though he could almost hear the silent warning from Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Headmaster. Is that all? I seem to have fallen behind on my marking." Severus tried to temper his tone, reminding himself that even though Dumbledore had a lack of faith in his ability to resist temptation, he had mentored Severus through some of the worst times of his life.

"Of course, Severus. Just remember to actually keep up with your marking, since I'm sure that book will hold a lure for you." Severus merely glared in response as Dumbledore exited through the Floo. Why the old man had to meddle was beyond him but sometimes it had its benefits.


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, so to make up for the fact that I have been gone a month (sorry!) here is a 14,500 Christmas chapter. I can't believe I managed to get the timing right... Let's just say, Christmas in retail, especially lay-by, is exhausting 44 hour weeks that kill muses before they even think to get out of bed. This chapter has taken me so long to write - I finished it tonight. Between ill health, work, family, my birthday and the impending horror of Christmas (that there's sarcasm, I do actually love the holiday), I'm looking forward to tomorrow (Christmas) just for the chance to rest. Though I have discovered that I love typing on my new iPod touch. I won't make any promises on the next chapter, but hopefully - fingers _and_ toes crossed - it won't be long. **

**As always - blonde and British are beyond me. **

_When Harry Potter received the anonymous gift of his father's Invisibility Cloak, Professor Snape decided that another anonymous gift of pictures of his mother would keep Harry in his dormitory and stop him from wandering. Instead the brat used the cloak to sneak to his office after hours, to thank him for the photos. He never did find out how the brat knew it was him._

Christmas came around fast this year, time speeding up through November and into the first weeks of December. Severus was relaxing in the staff room with a glass of elf-made wine a week before Christmas Day, reflecting on recent events when Minerva approached him.

"Well that looks tempting." Severus looked up at his colleague, who was pointing at the bottle Trixie had left out for him. "Planning on drinking all that alone, Severus?"

"Of course not, Minerva. Merely waiting for someone to come up and ask to share it." Minerva gave a light smile at this, seating herself in an armchair. "Of course, I do believe that you and I have earned this chance to relax."

"Oh yes, between Harry, Dudley, Ron and Theodore, we certainly have. What happened in the last Potions class that had Harry so contrite? He really was quite worried." Severus poured a glass for her while considering the question.

"That depends. Are you inquiring about Draco's distinct lack of tact when it comes to asking why Harry is remaining at Hogwarts while his cousin goes home? Or perhaps about the fact that Theodore punched him for implying that Harry was not wanted anywhere?" Severus let sarcasm colour his tone, remembering confronting the three boys about it. Draco had been unrepentant, demanding that Theodore be punished, while Theodore had stuck his nose in the air and maintained that it was the only way to deal with Draco's kind. Harry had merely watched the exchange with some sort of curiosity, as if he couldn't believe that they were fighting over him.

"Goodness, Theodore is quite protective, isn't he? How did Harry react? Apart from being worried that he'd upset you of course." Minerva took a sip of her wine and hummed in appreciation.

"Harry apologised, told Theodore to stop defending him then apologised again. In the end, I sent him off to his tea with you rather than punish him for Theodore's reaction. It was a pity that the Headmaster didn't approve the trip with the Granger girl. Harry would be a lot less lonely if he'd been able to leave the castle at Christmas." Severus tried not to dwell on his anger at Dumbledore over his decisions concerning Harry. That way led to madness.

Minerva's snort of disgust heartened Severus. He wasn't the only one upset, apparently. "Albus could do a lot more for that boy by staying out of it and letting him live his life. What's going to happen will happen, and considering the boy has the best protection anyone can offer, why restrict him for no reason?"

"Ah, but the boy's protection isn't the best, Minerva. The blood protection could be beaten in any number of ways. Diluted by the family growing in size. It might even be transferrable. The protection his family offer him merely stops the Dark Lord from touching the boy. It will do nothing until he has corporeal form." Severus had exhausted all the available references on Blood Magic he could find; none held the answer he was looking for.

"I didn't mean ancient Blood Magic, Severus. Don't think I don't know what you did to Quirrell. I assume you thought he was the one to push Harry off the stands." Minerva raised an eyebrow at him, making Severus feel like a disobedient student again.

"I merely asked him to demonstrate a block for me. If the man can't stop a blasting curse then he shouldn't have decided to teach Defence." Severus smirked at the memory of sending Quirrell into the solid stone walls of the Defence classroom. His anger at Dumbledore's warning to leave Quirrell alone after the incident had transformed itself into quite a bit of magical power and Quirrell had spent three days in the Hospital Wing recovering.

"Severus, do we have to go over playing nice with others again? It truly must be a hard concept for you." Minerva smiled gently at him and he smirked back at her. "After all, I heard you had an altercation with Sinistra again. What was it this time? Late class times or something else?"

"She continually harasses my Slytherins. It's not my fault the woman doesn't know how to pick her battles. She insulted Draco and Theodore practically in the same breath. And then picked on Harry's continued shyness. For all that Draco and Harry do not get along, Draco is warming to him. He is almost as protective as Theodore. Both boys went up in arms, rightfully so, and she gave them two weeks of detention. I didn't attempt to intervene, just caution her that she should be playing the dynamics better. The woman is a Slytherin, after all." Severus raised a dismissive eyebrow, silently asking Minerva whether she still disapproved.

"Draco Malfoy defending Harry Potter? My Lord, the world has changed a lot these days. Make sure Lucius Malfoy doesn't get wind of that."

"I have already forewarned Draco that Lucius may not approve. Of course, I will attempt to make Lucius believe that supporting Harry Potter would be an effective political manoeuvre. That should mollify him slightly."

"Now, about Harry. He seems to still be quite wary of you. In fact, I think he's even shyer than he was at the start of the year. I took a point from him for disrespect during class last week and he paled so quickly I feared he would faint. What has happened to make him jumpy?"

"Disrespect?"

"Yawning and generally not paying attention. He is having difficulties at the moment and I thought he needed a reminder that it was important he concentrate." Minerva sounded as though she believed she was justified and Severus personally agreed, in any other situation, she would have been right to take points.

"Be careful punishing him for appearing bored Minerva. He doesn't sleep well, which means he is quite possibly legitimately tired. I can't convince him to take Dreamless Sleep and he shouldn't take it too often anyway."

"Of course. I didn't realise. And his timidity?"

"Due mostly to the fact that he isn't sure whether he can trust anything I say or do when the Headmaster has the power to override it anyway. Did you know he sat in with my meetings with my Slytherins last week? On the very day Harry had his meeting? Harry refused to speak the entire time and when prompted by the Headmaster at the end of the time, commented quite rudely that he didn't wish to hand the Headmaster any weapons. His timidity around others is mostly because he no longer feels confident. He therefore reverts to the behaviour that kept him safe before because, God, look how well talking worked. Even without the Headmaster there I've barely managed to get anything out of him. His little group started avoiding the Potions classroom so he wouldn't have to confess anything to me until I revoked the deal. I confess that I find myself at a loss for what to do, Minerva. I want for him to trust me, but with the Headmaster holding this over my head, I can't even trust anything I say, so why should he?" Severus finished with a sigh, glad to be able to confide in his long time colleague and mentor.

"Oh Severus, I can't even give you a proper answer for that. I can't believe Albus would undermine you so much that you can't even interview your Slytherins privately. How did the rest of them react?"

"Badly. One attempted to pull his wand to deter the Headmaster from staying; obviously that wasn't going to work well. Both of the others picked the worst topics possible to discuss – both were abuse cases and chose to relate memories they'd already made peace with but would shock the Headmaster. He was decidedly pale by the end of the night."

"I'm sure he was. As much as I respect Albus, he does tend to wear quite a pair of rose-tinted glasses." Minerva looked around the staff room, leaving her eyes on certain teachers for a few moments. "Perhaps we should move this conversation elsewhere?"

"The Headmaster's glasses aren't just tinted, Minerva. And yes, we should. Do you mind if we move them to my quarters? I only have a few Slytherins left, but one of the upper years has taken a dislike to Harry and I've had to warn him once already. It would be just my luck if he tried something while I was relaxing half-way across the castle." Severus stood, directing a House-elf to take the bottle of wine and glasses down to his chambers. By unspoken rule, the teachers avoided drinking alcohol in front of their students. Too many accidents had occurred because of the "monkey see, monkey do" phenomenon.

"Goodness, Harry does manage to attract a lot of attention doesn't he?" Minerva stood more slowly and Severus felt a twinge of worry at watching the usually agile Professor reach out for balance.

"He does, yes. Are you quite alright, Minerva?" Severus held out his arm to the older woman, hoping she wouldn't take it as an insult. Her hand gripped his arm tightly as they made their way over to the door. Minerva didn't answer but Severus waited patiently until they were outside, knowing that if she was ill, she wouldn't admit to being so in front of the rest of the staff.

"Poppy believes that it's the flu finally getting to me, but I have genuinely felt weak all week. It probably is just my schedule catching up to me, but it was so sudden, Severus. One week I felt fine, and then the next, well, you saw." Severus scowled in worry, searching his brain for an answer.

"Has Poppy done blood tests? Administered Pepper-Up?" Minerva had been so focused on walking that they had been silent until reaching the Welcome Hall. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus spotted Harry making his way towards the dungeon stairs, and paused, pretending to allow Minerva to catch her breath.

"Yes, of course. My heart's a little slow but it's always been like that." Minerva waved off Severus' help and moved off, headed toward the stairs. Alarmed by the sway in her gait, Severus quickly caught up with her and walked quickly next to her.

"Any other symptoms? Nausea, vomiting, abdominal pain, headaches?" Minerva gave him a look.

"You mean any other symptoms of the flu, Severus? Yes, of course." Severus clenched his fist, worried. "What's wrong? I'm touched you're worried but it's not like you to be quite so intrusive."

"Do you realise, Minerva, that your symptoms could also be from half a dozen other causes? Poison, for instance." The wide-eyed look Minerva gave Severus told him everything.

"Why on earth would someone be trying to kill me, Severus?" He quickly guided her through his office door, cursing at himself for making her worry.

"I don't know, Minerva. But if Pepper-Up hasn't had any effect and you don't have a fever, I highly doubt this is the flu. Allow me to take some blood and check, just for safety's sake." Severus unlocked his quarters and turned to face Minerva. She had gone pale at his accusation but he could see that she was contemplating the possibility. He guided her slowly to the armchair until she took a seat then moved back to stand in front of the hearth. After a moment, Minerva nodded slowly, looking up at Severus.

"Alright then, take your blood. Not that I don't feel like a pin-cushion already, mind you." Minerva held her arm out, flicking her robe sleeve back a bit as invitation. Severus withdrew his wand from his robes and quickly summoned a vial to store the blood in. When it arrived, he pushed Minerva's sleeve back and pressed the tip of his wand to the vein on the inside of her elbow. Transferring the small amount of blood to the vial, he then used his wand to seal the vial against aging, preserving the blood.

"I'll know by tomorrow. Come see me in the morning." Minerva nodded quietly, and Severus handed her wine glass over. "Forgive me, Minerva, for worrying you. I admit that I am a paranoid man; I merely feel this is suspicious."

"Oh Severus, really. I lived through the war as well, you know. I am well aware that I should be thinking about why this mysterious illness won't leave me alone. Poppy, while brilliant with children, hated the war. I believe she managed to banish every bad thought in the years afterward. I almost envy her the ability." Minerva shook herself slightly, pulling her sleeve back down. "Now, Harry. Why is he having problems with the upper years now; surely Flint's presence has put them off."

"It has. But Prefect Flint has returned home for Christmas, as have all of Harry's friends in both Slytherin and Gryffindor. He is currently quite an easy target." Severus sat on the lounge closest to Minerva, and sipped at his own glass of wine.

"Surely Harry has learnt enough jinxes to protect himself. Theodore and Harry were in the library earlier this month, studying a second-year defence book." Minerva was slowly recovering her colour and Severus felt himself feeling grudging respect for her Gryffindor ability to rally.

"Think, Minerva! What, above all else, do you notice about that boy?" Severus hissed in dismay when her question registered.

"He doesn't fight back."

"Exactly." Severus rose and began to pace. "I have tested the boy myself during their study sessions in my classroom, he is the best in his class at defence, yet when his cousin or the older Slytherins hassle him, he lies down like a dog. The Headmaster wants a weapon, yet this boy is so timid he will not fight back for his own safety. Hurt his friends and he'll take on a mountain troll. Hurt him and he curls up into the smallest ball he can make himself, trying to be invisible. He's in no shape whatsoever to be left to fend for himself. And it'll get worse, Minerva, if anything goes wrong this summer. Even if I stop it in time, it will still be a setback." He spun toward Minerva to see her regarding him with a bemused smile.

"Sometimes I wonder whether we Sort too soon, Severus." Severus scowled at the implications and sat back down. "Oh don't look at me like that. You know well enough that I don't mean it as an insult. Would Harry perhaps be happier moving into different quarters for the holidays? I'm sure Pomona or Filius would be happy to have him in their dorms, or he could stay in Gryffindor."

"The Weasley's have remained at Hogwarts, have they not?" Severus nodded as the implications dawned on Minerva.

"Then Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?"

"Both are unfamiliar to him, with students that have shown no inclination to befriend him." Severus shook his head when Minerva offered to top his glass.

"Honestly, Severus, you suspect Hufflepuffs of danger?" Minerva smirked slightly at the image.

"Harry Potter is a _Slytherin_, Minerva. I'm surprised he didn't receive hate mail about it. He was meant to be a Gryffindor. Both his parents are Gryffindors. The entire Potter family has been in Gryffindor. I'm almost glad that James Potter wasn't alive to see his son Sorted. He'd be turning in his grave." Severus smiled a bit at that, then sobered as Minerva's eyes widened. "What?"

"You didn't know?" Minerva's shocked look remained and Severus sighed as he realised that he had probably missed another drama.

"Know what?"

"Harry's been receiving mail through Albus. The only mail that Hedwig carries is from Remus. He certainly did receive hate mail; quite a lot of it. Albus didn't even stop him from reading it. He came to me, quite upset, not long after the start of school. In fact, I think it was in the first week."

"While I was ignoring him because I wrongly assumed he was spoilt, selfish and attention-seeking. Well, that's certainly a reminder not to judge a book by its cover." Severus muttered darkly.

"In the interest of peace, I make no comment. Perhaps you should speak to him about it." Minerva had gone slightly pale again and Severus rose.

"And what better time than when he's alone for the holidays? Sorry to cut this short, but I want to check on my Slytherins before curfew anyway. Do you want to use my Floo, Minerva?" Severus reached out a hand as she stood as well, offering his help.

"Don't think I don't know that you're just doing this because I'm feeling weak." Severus countered the scolding with an innocent look. Minerva laughed shortly. "Don't try that on me boy, it never worked. Give my regards to Harry and tell him that if he has any troubles, my office is always open to him."

"Of course, Minerva." She pushed off of his arm and made her way through the Floo without answering and Severus worried more for his friend. This weakness of Minerva's was not going to go away on its own.

Half an hour later Severus made his way into the first year dorm in Slytherin. He spotted his only remaining first year sprawled on his bed, obviously studying.

"Potter, it is the third day of the holidays. Surely you aren't that eager to get your studying done." Harry's head snapped up and he rolled clumsily to stand next to his bed. Severus' eyes fixed on the black bruise under Harry's eye and he couldn't stop a growl.

"Good evening Professor." Harry met his eyes determinedly, as if daring him to comment.

"Am I to assume that Mr Rosier is to blame for that black eye, Harry? Because I vividly remember telling you to come to me if he came anywhere near you. I would say that he came quite close." Severus raised his eyebrow and spoke softly, knowing that Harry would pick up on his anger without need to raise his voice. The boy shifted on his feet and dropped his head, but didn't answer for a tense quiet moment. It was obvious to Severus he was debating whether to lie or not.

"I'd rather not talk about it, sir." Harry didn't look up but Severus knew he was referencing both Severus' explanation that not answering was better than lying and the deal Harry had proposed; the one that said that as long as Harry kept up with the facts for his little group's use of his classroom, Harry could choose which questions to answer.

"Very well, Mr Potter. I will allow you to once again, protect an abuser. However, this deal does not stand with Madame Pomfrey; if she asks where you got that eye, you must answer her honestly." Severus gestured for the boy to precede him out of the room. When the boy stood his ground and frowned in thought, Severus merely relaxed his pose slightly, waiting for him to speak.

"If I tell you who punched me, can you heal my eye, sir? Since you have to brew the Eye Balm anyway." Harry glanced up, obviously trying to guess his reaction to the offer.

"Since there are only two Slytherins currently staying here other than you and you have not left the common room all day, I believe that is a moot point, Mr Potter."

"Oh." Harry's shoulder's dropped, disappointed. "Can you still heal my eye?" Harry perked up slightly in hope and Severus sighed.

"Yes, you foolish boy. As long as I receive your word that you will report all injuries to me when they occur. Not when _I _notice them." Severus summoned the Balm from where he had it stored in his office and surveyed the boy in front of him after Harry nodded in agreement. "I really am curious as to why you are studying this early in the holidays. Surely there are other students you wish to socialise with while you have an abundance of free time to do so."

"They've all gone home for the holidays, sir. Teddy left under protest but his grandfather's coming over this Christmas, which means he has to go home. His mum was pretty firm about it." Harry sank back down to sit on his bed and Severus could see his disappointment.

His response was delayed by the arrival of the Eye Balm, which smacked into his outstretched palm. Harry looked over inquisitively, obviously not expecting Severus to have the potion. "After meeting you, Harry, I decided that it would be best to have a full stock of healing potions available. You seem to find trouble very easily." Severus sat on the edge of Theodore's bed, gesturing for the boy to take his glasses off.

"I don't find trouble. Trouble finds me. And Rosier only hates me because of what I supposedly did. I wasn't even old enough to remember, but everyone hates me because I killed some bad guy who needed killing anyway. Or they hate me because the stupid Sorting Hat put me in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. What's so good about Gryffindor anyway? Dudley would have just had more opportunities to pick on me then." Severus raised his eyebrows at Harry's rant, but appreciated the opening into a conversation that was apparently needed.

"I cannot pretend to see any virtue in Gryffindor, Harry, but I can appreciate expecting you to be Sorted into that House. Both your parents were Gryffindors, and quite a few of James Potter's ancestors were in Gryffindor. Since Houses sometimes run in families, people naturally expected you would be a Gryffindor. Now hold still while I put this on your eye." Severus scooped some of the Balm onto his fingers and reached forward, waiting until Harry closed his eyes before gently rubbing it into the bruise. "Are you upset because Rosier was being cruel or is there another reason?"

Harry blinked, smearing the last of the Balm across his eyelashes. Noticing the weird feeling, he rubbed at his eye. "Ouch."

"Yes, that's what tends to happen when you rub at a bruise, you foolish boy." Severus closed the jar and leant back, observing Harry. "My question, Harry?"

"Mostly Rosier being a pr-err- a bully-" The sheepish look Severus received was enough to tell him that Harry had intended to use fouler language. "But it's not just that." Harry reached over to the book he was reading and pulled a letter out from the cover. Severus could see that it was written on Muggle paper and he knew that Lupin had made an effort to write on parchment as much as possible.

"May I?" He extended a hand for the letter, frowning in distaste when he read the return address. "When did you receive this, Harry?"

"When Dudley wrote them about staying for Christmas. About two weeks ago. They wanted to make sure I wasn't coming back these holidays. I think they mentioned that the summer was going to be bad enough." Harry didn't look up from where he was playing with his sleeve and Severus resolved to kill those Dursley's when it became convenient. He quickly pulled the letter from its envelope and scanned the contents. He sighed in despair at how well Petunia Dursley knew her nephew – just enough to hurt him, but not enough to really know him.

"It's not even that they don't want me there, because really, I've known that for a while. It's just..." Harry looked up quickly, obviously deciding whether to trust Severus. "It'd be nice to be wanted for once." Severus almost didn't hear the whispered words and yet almost wished he hadn't.

"Perhaps, Mr Potter, it is better to be allowed to go where you are wanted. I do believe that Miss Granger, Theodore, Mr Longbottom and Prefect Flint all offered you a place to stay over Christmas, did they not?" Severus held the letter up so Harry could see it. "The best place for this is the common room fire. You are wanted; if you must, blame the Headmaster for disallowing a Christmas away from Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I mean, yes, but it's not the same. I'm grateful to them, I am, but..." Harry trailed off and looked up helplessly.

"It's not your family." Severus didn't make any more comment, instead using a spell to send Harry's books back into his bag. "Do you play chess, Harry?" Harry nodded slowly, obviously unsure where the conversation was going. "Then would you like to spend the afternoon watching Professor Flitwick decorate the Great Hall and playing chess? If you win I may give you a pass on that essay." Harry looked between his book bag and his teacher, nodding after a moment.

"Okay. I'm not very good, though sir, so I doubt I'll be getting that pass." Severus stood, waiting for the boy to stand as well. He then tilted the boy's chin so he had to look at him.

Once he had Harry's full attention, he spoke. "Choose your own family, Harry. Find friends who accept you, such as Theodore, and don't allow you to hide your shame, such as Miss Granger. Find adults that care about you. They are the start of your new family; the Dursley's will never know what they missed." Harry's eyes brightened suspiciously and Severus let him drop his head.

While the boy composed himself, Severus summoned Harry's winter cloak to cover his jeans and t-shirt and dropped it around Harry's thin shoulders. Frowning at the state of Harry's winter wear, Severus led the way out of the Slytherin dorms and up to the Welcome Hall. At the entrance to the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood watching the teachers decorate.

"Uh oh." Harry's quiet comment drew a sigh to Severus' lips. He glanced back and saw that Harry had positioned himself almost completely behind him.

"Severus, Harry. What a lovely afternoon. Coming to watch the decorations go up? Professor Flitwick has really outdone himself this year. And Hagrid's trees look marvellous of course." Severus raised a sceptical eyebrow at Dumbledore and wasn't surprised to see him try to grin sheepishly.

"We're going to play some chess in the Great Hall. Harry was feeling lonely and my remaining Slytherins are feeling rather hostile towards him. Given that he couldn't spend the Christmas holidays with his friends, I thought it might cheer him up to watch the Christmas tree decoration." Severus did not feel the need to mention that this would be the first time since his parents had died that he would celebrate Christmas.

"Good, good. Enjoy your afternoon, my dear boys." Severus hoped that Dumbledore heard the angry noise Harry made, though he wondered if it was just because he'd had a bad day or if Harry was actually gaining confidence.

Severus spun around and walked into the Great Hall. He heard Harry follow quickly behind him as he led the way to the end of the Slytherin table closest to the staff table. Once there, he slid gracefully onto the end of the bench, gesturing for Harry to sit opposite him. He ignored the shocked look on Harry's face in favour of setting up the nearest available chess board.

He watched silently as Harry gazed around in amazement. Due to the low numbers of students, House-Elves had been directed to serve the students in their dorms if they didn't feel like coming to the Great Hall and eating with the teachers. Severus hadn't been surprised when Harry had avoided the last few dinners, instead quietly instructing Trixie to ensure that Harry ate what he should.

"Are they really..." Harry trailed off before finishing his question but Severus could tell by his gaze what he had spotted.

"Yes, they really are faeries. These are the nicer type. There are some that are quite mischievous but Hagrid knows what type to entice into the castle. Do you wish to be white or black, Harry?" Harry turned back slowly, obviously not really considering the question.

"White?" The uncertainty in Harry's voice made Severus' gut clench at the reminder that Harry was given very few choices.

"Very well. You may begin." Severus spun the board so that Harry's pieces were white and sat back to watch the boy consider his move. From the way his eyes kept darting towards the Christmas trees, Severus didn't think this would be a very challenging game.

Harry's POV

Two hours later, Harry had lost twice, but had still enjoyed the time more than anything else these holidays. Snape's despairing comments that he can't possibly be a Slytherin if his chess game was so awful only made him laugh as he realised the Professor was teasing. When Professor Flitwick came over to ask if he wanted to help on the trees, Harry had barely managed to ask the Professor permission he was in such a hurry to assist.

"That's right, my boy. Now, just drift it over the top of that branch and stop your spell." Professor Flitwick was coaching him through using Wingardum Leviosa to place Christmas decorations on the tree and Harry's cheeks were starting to hurt. He looked back over to the Slytherin bench to see that Snape had left sometime while he was distracted. Ignoring the disappointed feeling, he reached for the next ornament. He jumped in shock when it appeared in front of him.

"Have you ever helped decorate a tree before?" Snape's voice was quiet in his ear as he crouched behind Harry. Harry shook his head silently, staring hard at the decoration to avoid thinking of Christmas' he'd missed. "It's tradition in the Wizarding world to personalise an ornament before placing it on the tree you decorated. Not dissimilar to signing your name on a portrait. When the House-Elves take the trees down, they'll give you the ornament you personalised."

"I don't know how to do that sir." Harry looked over his shoulder at his teacher uncertainly.

"Then I can help you." Snape extended his wand towards the ornament Harry had been about to levitate. "Put your hand on my wand hand and picture what you'd like to be on it. I have to use a small amount of Legilimency to do this, if that is acceptable?" Harry nodded again and focused hard on his picture. He felt the magic tingle down Snape's arm where he grasped it and watched astonished as the round ornament became a cauldron emblazed with a snowy owl flying over Hogwarts. Snape slipped his wand back into his sleeve as Harry reached forward to pick it up.

"Hedwig, is it not?" Snape didn't seem surprised, merely curious.

"Yeah. Because she was the first pet I ever had. And Hogwarts because, well just because. And I think the cauldron's kind of obvious." Harry tried to contain his blush as he realised that while Snape would think he meant brewing potions, he'd used the cauldron to symbolise something else.

"Yes, Harry. Remember your proper speech. And they are all very good items to pick. Do you want to levitate it up now?" Snape picked up Harry's wand from where he'd placed it on a stool and held it out, handle first. Harry took his wand and carefully directed his ornament up to a branch near the top of the tree. "Very good, Mr Potter. And now, it is time for young Slytherins to be returning to their dorms in time for curfew." Harry smiled and nodded at the order in Snape's statement.

"Yes sir. Goodnight sir." Harry turned to walk back to his dorm but buckled inwards as a flare of pain seared through his abdomen. He couldn't stop a gasp from escaping him as he reached for the nearby Hufflepuff table for balance.

"Harry?" Snape turned back to him quickly, placing a comforting hand on his back. "What's wrong? What hurts?" Harry shook his head, willing the pain to recede. Feeling moisture on his lips, he brought his hand up to wipe at his mouth. He didn't need to hear Snape's growl to realise that the red on his hand was blood.

"Foolish boy. How long have you been in pain?" Snape's voice was rough with anger and Harry shrank away from him. "No doubt since Rosier decided to use you as a punching bag. Easy, Harry, we're going to go up to the infirmary. Have you ever Flooed before?" Harry shook his head 'no', desperately trying to stop pained tears from leaking down his cheeks. He gasped in surprise as he felt Snape's arms encircle his shoulders and his knees, once again lifting him into his Professor's arms.

He turned his head into his teacher's chest, ignoring the flare of green and spinning feeling in favour of crying silently. His stomach had not hurt this much before. He definitely didn't think he'd have been able to ignore this.

"Severus, what can I... Oh, you have Mr Potter for me again. What is it this time?" Harry didn't have the energy to protest the assumption.

"Looks like internal bleeding. He was in a violent altercation with Rosier earlier today. It's possible he was punched in the stomach." Harry ignored the adults talking above him as he was placed on a soft infirmary bed. As he rolled on his side with his legs up to his chest, Madame Pomfrey put a potion vial in front of his face.

"Here, Mr Potter, this is a pain reliever." Harry drank it without protest, grateful for Snape's help in sitting up slightly. "And this one; it's a Tissue Repair potion. It'll fix you right up, though you'll need to stay overnight." Harry whimpered in protest as Snape sat him up more for this potion.

"It's okay, Harry. The pain reliever will begin to take effect soon." Snape hushed him as he drank the required potion. "The last one is a Blood Replenisher. It will replace the blood you've lost." Harry quickly swallowed the potion and lay back down with a relieved sigh. Snape pulled the blankets out from under him and then helped him remove his winter cloak. A quick transfiguration later and Harry was in infirmary pyjamas, having the blankets draped over him by his Professor. He relaxed slightly as he felt the pain in his stomach begin to fade.

"Foolish boy. Internal injuries are a lot more dangerous than a black eye. If you were going to try to hide any injury, the black eye could have waited." Harry heard a chair scrape on the floor next to his bed and assumed that Snape had sat down.

"Didn't want to be a bother." Harry spoke softly, wincing as it hurt to talk.

"One day you will believe me when I say that you are not a bother, Harry. One day." Harry tried to reply but sleepiness overcame him. The last thing he heard was softly scolding him for letting his injuries get so bad.

Harry felt an unwelcome sense of déjà vu when he came awake to see the Headmaster sitting in the chair next to his bed. He bolted into a sitting position, hissing as the pain in his abdomen struck him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Harry growled angrily. A voice that sounded slightly like Snape growled in the back of his mind, reminding him that he should be speaking respectfully. He ignored it as Dumbledore reached forward, looking worried.

"Don't!" Harry turned around to face Dumbledore across the bed, taking no heed of the increasing pain from his movement.

"Harry, please, I just-", Dumbledore spoke quietly, obviously trying to calm Harry. He managed to place his hand on Harry's leg and Harry kicked out, scrambling backward.

"No! Don't touch me!" Harry felt the bed disappearing behind him but kept kicking out at Dumbledore, even after the man retreated because Harry landed a kick on his wrist. Suddenly he felt arms encircle his chest, pinning his arms to his side. He struggled as he was dragged backward until he heard Snape's voice in his ear.

"Enough!" Harry dropped his feet so that he was standing with his back held to Snape's chest. "Do you wish to undo everything Madame Pomfrey has done for you this evening?" Harry frowned and twisted slightly, uncomfortable with having his angry teacher behind him.

"My apologies, Severus, it appears that Harry was distressed at my presence." Dumbledore stepped forward and Harry growled, fighting against Snape.

"Even so, Headmaster, Harry is old enough to understand that he is meant to use his words, not actions to display his discomfit with a situation." Harry felt Snape tighten his arms around him in warning and growled.

"And if I don't listen, Severus? Didn't you tell me that you encouraged Harry to fight back against people who intruded his personal space against his will?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Snape and Harry felt a flare of anger.

"I know what you're doing. I _was_ wrong to kick out at you, Headmaster. Doesn't mean I won't do it again..." Harry muttered the last sentence under his breath and was unprepared for the sharp twinge of pain as Snape pinched his upper arm out of Dumbledore's sight.

"Since it seems that I am not welcome in this conversation, I believe I will take my leave. Do not be too harsh, Severus, as the boy has already admitted he was in the wrong." Dumbledore left and Snape's hold loosened.

"You pinched me!" Harry turned to his teacher indignantly.

"Would you prefer mouthwash? You _must_ learn to hold your tongue, boy, before someone decides to truly punish you for it." Harry gulped as he remembered how Uncle Vernon would punish 'cheek'. "What are you thinking about? I didn't think it was possible for you to become more ashen. The best place for you, Mr Potter, would be back in bed. Are you in any pain?"

Harry shook his head as Snape nudged him back to bed. He tensed as he climbed, trying to avoid shifting in a way which would hurt his stomach. Once he was in, Snape put his hand on his chest, pushing him so he had to lie down. His teacher drew the blankets back up over him and tucked the top under his arms to keep it in place.

"If you are not in pain, then why are you cringing and tensing whenever you have to move?" Snape walked around the bed and sat in the chair Dumbledore had vacated, raising a sceptical eyebrow at Harry.

"Um, because I only just noticed it?" Harry didn't make eye contact with his teacher, instead turning slightly so that he was facing him.

"If that had not been a question, I may have believed that. After the holidays, you will see me for a detention, Harry, and a minute with my mouthwash, I believe." Harry groaned in disgust and Snape mistook it for pain. The quickly summoned vial of Pain Reliever was handed to him and he drank it before Snape settled in his chair and spoke.

"Now, what were you thinking of before?" Harry shook his head slightly, turning his head into his pillow.

"Don't want to talk about it." Harry heard Snape sigh and buried deeper into his pillow.

"Indeed. Then as it is three o'clock in the morning, I suggest you go back to sleep. It is way past the time of night that should be filled with drama and excitement." Harry heard Snape stand and frowned to himself as the uneasiness in his stomach increased. "Come, Mr Potter, surely even with a Pain Reliever twisting your stomach like that must hurt." Snape's hand on his shoulder pulled him back over onto his back, quickly resettling the blankets.

"Can I have a glass of water, Professor?" Harry latched onto the idea of asking for something to delay the time until he had to sleep.

"You may." Snape studied him as he handed Harry the glass from his bedside table. "You are aware, of course, that nothing the Headmaster could do here in this school would physically hurt you? Therefore you shouldn't be worried that he is in the same room as you." Harry raised a confused eyebrow before realising that Snape thought Harry was worried about Dumbledore.

"Oh, I know that, sir. I just wanted a glass of water." Harry placed the glass back, noticing his hand brush against his glasses as he did.

"Mr Potter, do you know what the most commonly used tactic by children who do not wish to go to bed is?" Snape had sat back down and Harry could tell by the raised eyebrow he was being sent that Snape had seen right through his attempt. Instead of answering, Harry looked at the glass then back at his teacher.

"Correct. Now, what is bothering you about going to sleep?" Harry studied his Professor, wondering if this was the right time to tell him that his nightmares had not stopped; he'd just stopped telling his Head of House about them. Snape's sigh of impatience decided him and he quickly thought of something else.

"I just can't settle my mind sir. Too much excitement I suppose." Harry shrugged, and then winced.

"Lie back then." Snape gestured until Harry did as asked then placed a hand on Harry's chest. "This is a basic Occlumency practice that is often taught to young children. Theodore would most likely know it well, given his propensity for empathy." When Harry wiggled slightly, not used to the weight on his chest, Snape pressed just a little harder. "The idea is that you focus on the feeling of my hand rising and falling with your breathing. As you've shown talent at being able to adjust your breathing to someone else's count, I will count for you. As I count to three, you breathe in. The second count of three, you hold the breath – only, however, if it is comfortable to do so. On the last count, you slowly let the breath out. Understand?"

Harry nodded and Snape began counting. At first Harry couldn't concentrate on his breathing because of the unusualness of the situation, however, as he became accustomed to the weight he managed to calm his breathing to Snape's count. For the second time that night, the last thing he heard as sleep overcame him was Snape's voice.

Snape's POV

Not a week later, Severus stood in the shadows in the Entrance Hall and watched Harry walk past with his head down as the youngest Weasley boy mocked him. From his vantage point, he could gather that Weasley was taunting Harry for not being allowed to leave. Harry had gathered his courage enough for one comeback, but Weasley subsequent guess that the reason Harry was invited elsewhere was because he was not wanted with his family had obviously cut. Unwilling to see the boy tormented on Christmas Eve, Severus made to step forward and interfere just as Minerva came storming up.

Severus was glad to see that she was back to her usual self, though the cause of her illness still worried him. The presence of foxglove in Minerva's blood had confused him, until he realised that in small doses the symptoms would occur gradually, rather than killing quickly. A word to the House-Elves had Minerva on a detox diet which was currently clearing the poison from her body and after his diagnosis both Poppy and Minerva had agreed to be more careful in future and especially to not accept food from anywhere but the Hogwarts kitchens.

He looked up from his thoughts as Weasley twin laughter sounded across the Hall. Minerva was busy dragging Ron Weasley away by the ear, loudly threatening to contact his mother about his 'disgusting lack of tact and basic human kindness'. Her continued rant seemed to contain references to being 'unGryffindor' and Severus decided that Minerva would probably be able to hand out ample punishment.

"Professor Snape..."

"...What a pleasure to see you..."

"...We've been meaning to thank you for looking after young Harrykins so well...."

"...After all, according to your little Snakes, you're a better Head of House than Professor McGonagall..."

"...But secretly, George and I don't believe that." Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the Weasley twins' absurd way of talking.

"Messrs Weasley. Would you by any chance know why your brother has taken such a disliking to Mr Potter?" Severus knew that this wasn't the best time to ask, but Harry had breached the question himself in the last week.

"Because Ron's a jealous arse..."

"...Sorry Professor." Severus acknowledged the apology with a slight nod.

"But honestly, Harry..."

"...Pay our stupid little brother no heed..."

"...He's just unduly against Slytherins because most of you have money in your bank accounts..."

"...Mum reckons that what we don't have in gold, we definitely have in family..."

"...Since Mum's always been kind of smart, we reckon she's right." Harry's head had gone back and forth between the twins like he was watching a tennis match and Severus could tell that he really did value the twins' opinions.

"Say, Harry, since our idiot brother has gone and got himself a meeting with Professor McGonagall..."

"...Why don't you come play some Quidditch with us? Katie says you're good on a broom..."

"...And it's more fun with lots of players." Harry looked up at Severus for approval and he nodded his consent.

"Go, play your game. Just, try and stay out of the infirmary, Mr Potter, since you've already been there once this week." With that, the children took off outside, leaving Severus to venture out to a vantage point by the lake. From here, he could see the Quidditch pitch as well as the road leading up to the castle from Hogsmeade. As he knew that Dumbledore was expecting a visit from Minister Fudge, Severus planned on keeping Harry well away from anywhere he could be cornered by either Dumbledore or the current Minister. The Weasley twins' idea for a game had been well timed.

An hour later, the Minister had passed and the boys were returning with pink cheeks and steamy breath. Severus frowned when he saw that the smallest among the group at the Gryffindor table was shivering as he walked into the Great Hall. He quickly pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and transfigured it into a winter cloak. It was not very thick, nor was it fancy, but it would suffice until other suitable clothing became available to Harry.

"Here, Mr Potter. So that you do not freeze to death. In future, please try to ensure that your winter clothing is up to the task of combating the chill before you embark outside." While the gathered Gryffindors glared at his scornful tone of voice, Harry was looking at the cloak as if it contained a puzzle. Before Severus could question, however, Harry's eyes began to reflect happiness and gratitude.

"Thank you sir. This is loads better than my jumpers from the Dursley's. I suppose I should have gone and gotten my winter cloak before I went outside." Harry's sheepish look and quick darting look towards his hot chocolate mollified Severus to the point where he didn't reply scathingly.

"If you wish to remain at the Gryffindor table during the evening meal that will be acceptable Mr Potter, however, please do not forget our meeting this evening." Harry frowned and Severus paused before walking away.

"But it's the holidays."

"Yes, and I told all Slytherins that were remaining at Hogwarts that the usual schedule would apply." Severus didn't wait for an answer, instead moving quickly off towards the Head Table.

"Harry looks quite chilled Severus. Does he not have winter gear?" Minerva questioned as Severus sat down.

"He does, it just wouldn't keep a mouse warm let alone an active eleven year old boy. He didn't see fit to outfit himself when he bought new clothes in September, and has obviously forgotten that he can do so. That transfiguration will last until Christmas Day at least, and it will not be a hardship to see him receive some decent winter clothes. Has the Headmaster made any mention as to where Harry will be required to spend the remaining weeks of his holidays after the Dursley's?" Severus served himself his meal while answering Minerva, frowning when Trixie appeared next to him. "Yes?"

"Trixie is returning from buying Master's Christmas presents. Trixie notices that there is not one for Young Master Harry. Would Master be liking Trixie to buy one of her choosing?" The Elf spoke quickly, almost as if she was afraid of punishment.

"No, Trixie. Mr Potter and I shall be visiting Hogsmeade this evening to acquire his Christmas gift." The little Elf smiled and bowed before Disapparating.

"Really Severus, winter clothes are a necessity, yes, but surely you could buy them out of the school fund and find something more suitable to give the boy for Christmas? And no, Albus hasn't mentioned any other holiday plans to me. Probably because I told him that he was a fool for taking this course of action." Minerva kept one eye on the Gryffindor table while she spoke and Severus held back a frown at the thought that she was the busiest Head of House this Christmas even though she had been ill.

"I don't plan on giving Mr Potter clothes for Christmas, Minerva, though it would certainly be a sufficient gift." Severus paused to study Harry for a moment. "Since I don't believe he has been given many gifts, I wish for him to choose something he would like, rather than something he would enjoy simply because it is a gift."

"And how are you going to ensure that? He might just pick out the cheapest thing, knowing that you are buying it for him." Minerva pointed this out simply.

"I will tell him that it is a reward from the school for his grades. It would not be a lie. He has the best grades of all my Slytherins, and I have seen a few jealous glances from the Ravenclaw first years. He can be very intelligent when he applies himself." Severus set to eating as Dumbledore sat down on Minerva's other side. By mutual agreement, they refused to discuss Harry in front of the Headmaster, to respect Harry's privacy and to show that they didn't believe Dumbledore should be trusted with information regarding Harry.

Half an hour later, Severus was exiting the Great Hall when Harry fell into step beside him. "I know my meeting isn't until seven, sir, and it's only six thirty, but can we have it now, if there's no one in front of me?" Severus squashed any outward sign of surprise. This was the first time Harry had asked for anything more than a glass of water, and a huge step forward in his trust of Severus.

"Of course, Mr Potter. In fact, leaving earlier would suit our agenda better. Is there anything you would need to fetch from your dormitory before we take a trip outside the castle, Harry?" Harry's head tilted to the side, obviously curious.

"N-No sir." Harry was glancing up at Severus quickly, trying to gather some information about where they were going. Content to wait for Harry to ask, since he was always reluctant to ask questions, Severus simply nodded and strode towards the castle doors.

"It is about two miles to our destination. Should you find the walk too difficult, we could Apparate, however, I would like to avoid that." Severus kept his pace slow enough to allow Harry to walk comfortably next to him. Harry nodded quietly, regarding the Hogwarts lawn in the fading evening light. "Before it becomes too dark, I would like to teach you a spell used to create light."

Harry looked directly at him, interested now. "Take out your wand." Harry did so, holding it loosely at his side. Severus frowned as he realised that Harry was stashing his wand in his pants pocket. "You should procure a wrist wand holder. It is much easier to obtain your wand should you need it in a hurry and is much safer than storing it in your pocket." Disregarding the boy's wand safety, he retrieved his own wand. "Flick your wand like this and say '_Lumos_'." Severus watched while the boy tried the spell. The light he produced was very weak but was a good attempt for his first casting.

"It's not very light." Harry looked at the end of his wand dubiously.

"Say 'Nox' to extinguish and try again." Harry managed to produce a brighter light the second time and his third try was bright enough to provide light as they walked through the Hogwarts gates. "Acceptable, Harry. As I am aware you are wary of dark environments, I'm sure this spell will prove useful to you."

"How do you know I'm scared, I mean, wary of the dark?" Severus smirked inwardly at the boy's Gryffindor show of bravado.

"You avoid wandering corridors without light, when you were in my office and the spells to keep the candles lit failed you froze like a deer in headlights, and I believe the boys in your dorm have acquiesced to maintaining candle light overnight. The signs are there if someone cared to look."

Harry stayed silent for some time until they were a way past the gates. "So where are we going, sir?"

"We are going to the Wizarding village called Hogsmeade. As a third year you will be granted permission to visit on designated weekends. However, if you have need of new clothes or other items that you cannot owl order, then you will be escorted by a teacher to Hogsmeade to purchase these items." Severus watched intently as Harry took this in and saw that Harry was carefully eyeing the surrounding Forest. He flicked his own wand, producing a strong _Lumos_ to fully illuminate their path in the growing darkness.

As the light banished the shadows, Harry relaxed and inched away from where he'd been close to his teacher. Instead, he turned his eyes forward and quietly asked what they were buying.

"As I mentioned today and last Wednesday, the state of your winter wear is inadequate. Given that the weather is likely to worsen exponentially as we get deeper into the season, you require more sufficient clothing. You have also gained weight since the start of the year, though still not as much as we would like. It would be wise to purchase some larger items before you find you require them." Harry nodded silently, not protesting the advice. "You may also find this a good opportunity to purchase Christmas gifts for your friends."

At this Harry looked up in confusion. "I bought all my gifts by owl-order a few weeks ago, sir. Actually, there's only one I have left to get."

"Very well. I have need of the apothecary in Hogsmeade and you may make use of the bookstore if you wish. We shall of course need to return to the castle before curfew but I do not believe we will have to rush." Severus narrowed his eyes at the figure that had started approaching them. The aristocratic manner and the glimpse of blonde hair instantly told Severus that this was Lucius Malfoy. He stepped slightly closer to Harry, reaching out a hand to stop the boy walking forward. Let Malfoy come to them.

"Severus, just the man I was looking for. And this must be..." Malfoy's eyebrows rose in shock as he spotted the lightning bolt scar. "Harry Potter." Severus shook his head minutely when Malfoy looked at him questioningly.

"Mr Potter requires improved winter wear and I insisted that this be sized properly. Since Mr Potter has fortnightly meetings with me, as do all my Slytherins, I decided that this would be the best time." Severus wondered if Malfoy would realise that Severus was implying that he wasn't welcome on this excursion.

"Does Mr Potter not have family to return to over Christmas?" Thankful that the question was not directed at Harry, who would have answered honestly, Severus shook his head.

"Unfortunately, Headmaster Dumbledore believes that Harry would be best protected spending the majority of his year at the school. Though what he needs protection against, the Headmaster is yet to say." Now would be the time to plant small reminders that Malfoy was not the only supposedly loyal Death Eater here. If there was going to be any information about a rising Dark Lord now that the boy was in school, it would come through Lucius.

"Of course. Does the Headmaster not jump at shadows quite regularly?" The mocking smile on Lucius' lips worried Severus but not enough to confront him.

"If that is all Lucius, we really must be on our way." Severus indicated the path in front of them with a tilt of his chin.

"My business is with the Headmaster so of course, enjoy your shopping trip. Mr Potter, I'm sure I'll see you again." Harry nodded without speaking, his instincts obviously setting warning bells off in his head.

Severus was almost too slow to see Malfoy's cane swinging up to hook under the boy's chin. He didn't doubt that it had been quite a knock and was ready for Harry to lunge away from the snake fangs decorating the end. He caught Harry as he tripped, steadying him against his own body before turning slightly to put himself between Lucius and Harry. After a quick check to ensure that Harry's skin hadn't been pierced he turned a scowl on Lucius.

"Such a quiet child. I can see why you're so protective, Severus." Lucius' amusement worried Severus but instead of showing it he just tugged Harry so that they had reversed positions on the path; Lucius closest to the school.

"I think, Lucius, it would be best if we took our leave. Good day." A light shove got Harry walking down the path in front of him while his continued glare made Lucius bow mockingly and turn towards the school.

Two long strides had Severus back next to his charge as Harry stumbled. "Careful, Harry. Are you alright? How hard did he strike you?"

Through his worried queries Severus cursed his slowness. Never before had Lucius Malfoy managed to move faster than him.

"Not that hard. It just shocked me is all." Severus gently tilted Harry's head back so that he could examine the spot where Malfoy's cane had impacted. The boy's eyes were dilated with adrenaline and his breath was slightly faster than it should be. The mark under his chin consisted of two tiny pinpricks that were bright red and Severus would not be surprised if tomorrow morning there was a bruise.

"I think it would be best if we Apparated the rest of the way to the clothing store. To Side-Along Apparate you must be physically close to me." With that warning, Severus reached out to the boy, twisting him as he tugged him toward him. Harry stiffened but did not fight him.

Picturing his destination in his mind, Severus spun, all the while trying to make this trip as pleasant as possible for his passenger.

When they landed Harry collapsed forward, breathing deeply in an obvious attempt to stave off the nausea that accompanied Apparation for the inexperienced. Severus rubbed his back, gently lowering the boy onto his knees. He had chosen a secluded area to Apparate to in case of this very event.

"I don't think I like this Apparating stuff. It's sickening. Is it always like that?" Harry was slowly regaining his composure and Severus helped him to his feet. Once he was sure that the boy was steady on his feet he started off toward the centre of town.

Passing witches and wizards gave him curious glances at the site of the young boy behind him. No matter how much weight and height the boy had gained in the last few months, he still looked younger than his eleven years. Severus was sure that there would be rumours tomorrow about the mysterious child that he'd bought out into Hogsmeade. That was unless someone noticed the scar that Severus had placed a Notice- Me-Not spell over.

Harry could not seem to resist looking around him with interest and Severus slowed his pace so that the curious child could keep up. He paused outside of the bookshop before guiding Harry into the clothing store next door. He frowned at the garish Christmas robes in the display but was glad to see that the inside of the store was unchanged.

"And how can I help you fine gentlemen tonight? Surely those robes you bought last week were good enough Professor." Severus scowled at the shopkeeper, a bold former student of his. Though she had been a Ravenclaw rather than one of his Snakes, both Severus and Flitwick maintained that she spent more time with Slytherins than her own House. Because of that Bianca Sheerman had managed to gain good advice on starting her own clothing store for free. For that, Severus respected her intelligence.

"They were of respectable make, of course, Bianca, otherwise I never would have bought them. Harry is here to purchase some winter clothing because his current items are not sufficient. I will be covering the cost of course, so please charge it to my account."

Bianca spoke over Harry's protest, silencing them. " I didn't know you had a son Professor Snape. When were you planning on revealing that trinket of information?" Severus was too shocked to growl at her nosiness. Is that what the people around him were thinking? It was not truly implausible, after all, it was well known that he was a very private man. He quickly looked to Harry, realising how his silence must seem. What he saw shocked him even more. Harry had a distinctly pleased look on his face. Remembering all the occasions when Harry had indicated that he thought of Severus as a father figure, Severus realized that Harry didn't mind the mistake; in fact, he enjoyed it.

Severus shook off these thoughts for now, instead nodding vaguely in Bianca's direction then herding Harry over to the boy's clothing.

An hour and four near arguments later, Harry stood before him outside the book store in one of his new winter cloaks. On discovering that Harry had no gloves, Severus had quickly asked Bianca to put together a package of basics. He doubted that Harry had thought to buy more socks, underwear and accessories than he had already possessed. This had not pleased Harry, who had flushed bright red when asked by the witch what his choice of underwear was. The other arguments were mostly over Harry's reluctance to accept the fact that Severus was not going to let him spend his precious pocket money on necessities.

Finally, Severus had just sent him outside while he paid for the order. Due to the boy's modest choices in clothing, the outing had barely cost what he expected it to and he was now trying to decipher whether Harry's eagerness to go to the bookstore was for his final gift or personal interest.

Harry POV

"Please sir, I won't be long." Harry looked up at his teacher with hopeful eyes, already learning that Snape hated to deny him anything he had he bravery to actually ask for. Though it usually cost him, Harry definately wanted to ask for this. When Snape nodded slowly Harry gave him a broad grin. "Thank you sir. I won't dawdle, I promise."

"Harry, surely after seeing my quarters you realize that I am not adverse to spending time in a bookstore. Take your time. I will be in the Potions section should you require my assistance." With that Snape guided him into the store, pointing him towards the fiction books.

While Harry desperately wanted the chance to browse through all the stories a Wizarding bookstore could hold, he was on a mission. Since Snape had said that he was going to be in the Potions section, Harry couldn't find a suitable gift there, but he hoped that the Art section might hold promise. Snape had been quite pleased with his interest in Wizarding art and had replied to his questions in a manner that made Harry think Snape enjoyed art.

He was flipping through a book that compared Wizarding and Muggle art when he heard a 'Miaow' from somewhere near his feet. There lay a huge cat with a fluffy coat and when she realized that she had Harry's attention, she rolled over onto her back, asking for a pat. He was still patting her a few moments later when the shop owner came over.

"I see you've met Millie. Bloody nuisance thing, begging attention off of customers. Course she's beautiful, so she deserves some attention."

Harry tilted his head in confusion as the large man that reminded him of Uncle Vernon bent down to pat the cat. She purred and butted against Harry's fingers as the man scratched her back. "Would you like to see her kittens, son? Wouldn't have expected anything less than beauties from this little lady though she sure knows how to surprise me. Not only did she give birth to seven kittens but they seem to be part Siamese.

"It's an odd mix but it works well. They're just ready to go to their new homes now." Harry nodded silently and followed the man. As they walked through a door behind the main counter Harry found his feet attacked by a large group of fur balls. There was no other way to describe the furry leggy beings that were now chewing on his shoelaces.

"They're beautiful. How old are they?" Harry bent down for a closer look, scratching the heads of the nearest ones.

"Ten weeks. Bit old for kittens; they're usually given away by now. I just couldn't part with them so soon and Millie still mothers them so I reckon it won't do them any harm. Your Professor helped me make up some formula for the runt. Helped keep the mite alive in the end. In fact, I think he's right fond of them." Harry tried to stop the thought forming but he couldn't. What if he got one of the kittens for Snape?

"How much are you selling them for sir?" Harry noticed that the man had noticed his scar the same moment he looked up. Quickly the man seemed to recover and decide not to mention it.

"Two Galleons and four Knuts. That'll cover the neutering they'll get before they go and the vaccination they've already had. Which one would you like?" Harry quickly pointed at the runt.

"That's the one Professor Snape helped isn't it?"

"Yep. And unless you're planning on giving her to him, she's not for sale."

"How'd you know?" Harry smiled at the laughter in the shopkeeper's eyes.

"Years of experience kid. So that'll be two Galleons and four Knuts and I'll deliver her up to Hogwarts House Elves just in time for her to be washed and placed under old Snape's tree." Harry pulled the money for the man out from his coin bag and handed it over.

"Harry? Where have you disappeared to now?" Harry stood quickly, carefully extracting himself from the kittens.

"Here sir." Snape appeared at the doorway of the little room and Harry could tell that he was amused.

"I see that you've met Mr Job's Maine Coon. They are an American breed of cat bred for size and temperament. I wasn't surprised that Mr Job insisted in bringing her mother with him when he migrated. Of course, I'm sure he didn't expect Millie to have cross breed kittens." Snape's smirk told Harry that Snape had obviously quite enjoyed whatever display Mr Job had put on.

"Yeah well, I expected that bloody charm to keep her from getting pregnant. Her having the kittens was a surprise, let alone them being Siamese." Mr Job scowled at Snape but Harry didn't think he was really upset.

"Indeed. Are you ready to go, Harry? The walk back to the school will seem longer on the way back since you most likely beginning to feel tired after your long day. I will most likely see you before the New Year, Mark. Have a merry Christmas." Snape waited patiently while Harry said goodbye to the man then put a hand on his shoulder to guide him out of the store and onto the street. "Unless I feel that it would benefit us, I do not wish to Apparate."

Harry nodded his consent then walked quietly beside his teacher until they reached the outskirts of town. "Sir, what was Mr Malfoy doing at the school?"

"Lucius Malfoy was indulging his power trip. He was recently awarded a position on the school board because of Draco's attendance and wishes to use that power to influence the running of the school to support his political beliefs. Given that his beliefs and the Headmaster's are very different, both of them spend quite a long time playing word games over a cup of tea." Harry could tell from Snape's voice that he was unimpressed with this.

"Do you support Mr Malfoy or the Headmaster, if you don't mind me asking sir?" Harry noticed a shadow go across Snape's eyes and wondered if he'd really like the answer.

"A long time ago, I was an angry young man, Harry." Snape stopped walking and quietly drew Harry off the road to a convenient log. Harry hopped up easily while Snape sat more slowly. "At that time, I allowed Mr Malfoy to twist my thinking, enchant me with the idea of a world where I could be one of the people with power. I came from a poor family and as you discovered, children at Hogwarts, and especially in Slytherin, are not always kind. Power appealed to me. Because of that, I made the worst mistake of my life and decided to discover Lucius' reasons through living them. By the time I realized that what I was doing went against every moral code, I was so deeply entrenched that I couldn't turn back. I went to the Headmaster, deeply remorseful for everything I'd done. He welcomed me back like a lost son and from then on I owed him everything. When the crimes I'd committed while following the other doctrine came to public attention, his belief in me kept me from Azkaban. These days I choose to believe that neither is right and that people should have the right to choose what they believe based on personal codes." Snape passed and Harry tried to piece it all together in his mind. He recoiled in horror as he realized what Snape was telling him.

"You're a Death Eater! I mean Flint and Teddy thought you were but they didn't have any proof! How could you..." Harry broke off as quickly as he'd spoken, begging his teacher with his eyes to deny it, call him an idiot, anything. Instead Snape just met his eyes steadily.

"But you were friends with my mum and she was a Muggleborn. Teddy told me that Death Eaters hated Muggleborns and Muggles. Is that why...?"

"Your mother discovered what I'd done and her disgust at me planted the seeds of doubt I needed. What did turn me from the Death Eaters is something I can't tell you until you are older but I promise you that I will tell you in time. However, you must of course remember that this can go no further than between us. To have this information revealed to either Malfoy for instance would be almost certainly fatal to me. Swear to me, Harry that you will tell no one what you know."

Harry nodded quickly. "Of course, I won't tell anyone. But why are you telling me if it would be so bad for you?"

Snape considered him for a moment, possibly judging his sincerity.

"Because it is one of those things you should know before you make an emotional investment in a relationship." Harry crinkled his brow in sceptical confusion. "Before you become so attached that having your Head of House be mistaken for your long dead father doesn't offend you, for instance." Harry clamped down his embarrassed reaction to that statement, remembering the lady from the clothes store.

"She didn't really mistake you for my Dad. Just that we were related."

Snape's raised eyebrow showed his scepticism. Harry instantly regretted trying to defend the lady's mistake as it appeared that Snape had not liked being mistaken for being Harry's Dad. He opened his mouth to apologize for assuming but Snape beat him to it.

"Due to our similarities, it does not surprise me that people would assume a young boy spending time with me over the holidays is related to me. Nor does it offend me." Here Snape paused and Harry held his breath as it appeared that his teacher was going to continue.

"As I have mentioned before, it would be no hardship for me to house you over the holidays. What I did not mention was that would require me adopting you because the wards around my house will only give full privileges to family members. Though no longer widely used, blood adoption is sometimes used in older families to ensure that the heir will rightfully inherit." Harry watched curiously as Snape broke off with ever so slightly widened eyes.

"Of course... Why didn't I think of this before?" Snape was muttering and Harry was happy to sit back and watch. "Harry, I need to research something back at the school. I may have found the answer to our Dursley problem." Harry had never seen Snape's eyes quite so fierce and he assumed that whatever Snape had thought of had to do with blood adoption.

"Okay. Are we still going to walk back?" Snape nodded and stood but he quickly bent down to Harry's level.

"Harry, I believe that we may be able to transfer the blood protection. I just need to consult a few people on how this spell would work." Harry didn't allow himself to think about the possibilities. If they could transfer the blood magic, would that mean he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's?

Five days later Harry woke to a pile of wrapped parcels at the bottom of his bed. He cocked his head to the side in curiosity. Were the presents for him? He quietly called out for Trixie and edged toward his headboard.

"Young Master Harry is calling Trixie. It is being Christmas morning. Young Master Harry should be opening his presents before breakfast." At this Trixie had indicted the pile at the end of the bed.

"Are they mine? Because I don't usually get presents on Christmas." Trixie's ears went back, giving her a confused look.

"Young Master Harry does not receive gifts. Young Master's family are very bad people. Those are Young Master's gifts. After he opens them, Young Master should go up to Gryffindor Tower and be with other Young Masters Fred and George. They will be celebrating Christmas properly and telling Young Master how Christmases are meant to be spent." With that, Trixie left. Harry assumed she had gone back to the kitchens to help make breakfast. He turned slowly to the pile of presents, itching to open them but unable to get past years of conditioning. The Dursley's had taught him not to touch presents and he had learnt the hard way that they were not joking.

He turned slowly towards the door when he heard a loud 'miaow'. The runt of Millie's litter was cradled in Snape's arms as he walked into the boy's dorm. Once in, he shut the door with his heel and dropped the already large cat to the ground.

"Merry Christmas, Harry. Thank you for the gift, it was a good thought. Luckily, she won't grow to be quite as big as her brothers and sisters. Have you just awoken?" Snape came to sit on Teddy's bed, gesturing towards the gifts. "They won't open themselves, you realise."

Harry sat down opposite Snape and looked sideways at where the new kitten had started to play with the ribbons adorning what must have been the present from Hermione. "I wasn't allowed to touch the Christmas presents at the Dursley's. It's one of the lessons that left scars." Harry held out his hand to show Snape the burn scars that remained.

"Oh Harry." Snape had stopped sounding angry at the information Harry gave him about living with the Dursley's and had instead just maintained a sympathetic attitude. "I assure you that you are definitely allowed to touch these gifts. In fact, I know one fifth year witch who will be quite angry at you for not opening her gift and who really wants an angry Rachael around them?" Harry gave a slight smile at the implied joke and Snape took that as a cue to reach over and grab the top gift.

Harry could see that it was fabric in nature and the plain brown paper covering it gave no indication as to who had sent the gift.

After tilting his head to read the label, Snape placed it in his lap, making sure he had grabbed it reflexively before letting go. "That gift is from Molly Weasley; the twins' mother. I believe that she is in the habit of mothering everyone around her and I'm not surprised she sent you a gift. The twins must have told her that you were not having a good time at your home. Open it, Harry." Harry slipped a finger cautiously through the gap where the paper overlapped. When no reprimand came, either imaginary or real, he tugged upwards, splitting the tape. Through the gap he could indeed see something that appeared to be a Slytherin green jumper. Removing the rest of the paper revealed that Mrs Weasley had knitted a large silver 'H' in the centre of it as well. Wrapped in the middle of it was a tin that contained homemade fudge as well as a letter. He set the jumper and the fudge aside to read the letter.

In it Mrs Weasley introduced herself and explained that the twins had written about how Ron and him were fighting. She noted that she had written to Ron in hope of improving his manners but that apparently hadn't helped. Harry could almost hear the exasperated tone of voice the letter seemed to be written in. The last paragraph of the letter was an invitation to their home in the summer and a promise of aid if he needed it. He silently handed the letter to Snape and turned his attention to the large book-shaped parcel with Hermione's name on it.

Smiling at the obvious choice, Harry quickly unwrapped this one. His grin only got wider as he realised that Hermione had given him a book on Defence Against the Dark Arts. Her Christmas card simply wished him a Merry Christmas and she mentioned that she wanted to borrow the book once he was finished with it.

"Miss Granger has good judgement in books, it appears." Snape nodded in approval at the cover of Harry's new book. Harry's attention was drawn by the new kitten leaping up to the middle of his presents and running a swift circle, ignoring the paper ripping under her paws.

"Hey! Careful kitty." Harry quickly scooped the kitten up as she began a chorus of miaowing.

"Both Siamese and Maine Coon cats are known because they are quite vocal. I doubt my quarters will ever be quiet again." Snape held out his arms and Harry passed the cat over. Worried that Snape was annoyed he looked up carefully to see that Snape was studying him. "That is not necessarily a bad thing, Harry. I have lived too many years in quiet quarters. The noise will be appreciated; most of the time." With Snape scratching behind her ears the kitten had quieted to a low rumbling purr.

"My gift to you was the winter wear we purchased on Friday; however I believe that this news should add to that quite nicely. I have done some research and my sources have confirmed that if you were to be adopted through a blood adoption, magical protections tied to your new parent could substitute for the protection your mother gave you. Once I am able to convince the Headmaster of this, the process should be relatively simple. That is if you are amenable." Harry's nose scrunched at the different word but he guessed that Snape was asking if he wanted to be adopted.

"You honestly think I'd want to go back to the Dursley's? Of course I'd love to be adopted. But, sir, who...?" At Snape's raised eyebrow Harry blushed and looked down. "You don't have to sir, I mean, I'm sure someone else-"

"Harry, stop doubting everything I say. I would not offer if I was not willing to prove my intent. Convincing the Headmaster of the merit of this choice may take time and I know that the actual process can take over a year, so I cannot say that you will not return to the Dursley's this year. However, it does give hope for the future." Harry let his mind race to the possibilities; Snape would be his Dad and he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's. He gave Snape a bright smile to show his opinion and turned back to his gifts when Snape gave him a searching look. A charm sounded through the dorms and Harry jerked his head upward. Snape had cursed under his breath at the interruption and Harry watched as he stood slowly.

"Apparently, your fellow Housemates have chosen today to test my patience. Since that charm indicates that someone has chosen to use a Dark curse, I believe I am needed elsewhere." Snape looked down at Harry, and he almost thought that Snape seemed reluctant to go. "Do finish opening your presents, Harry. And seek out the Weasley twins. I doubt they'd let you pass this Christmas quietly."

Harry's unwrapped gifts were waiting for him on his bed when he returned from spending the day with the Weasleys. The mysterious Invisibility Cloak had been the only thing Harry had put away, locking it safely in his trunk. He had found a quiet moment to tell Snape of it and wasn't surprised when Snape suggested that maybe Dumbledore had had it. The rest of the day had been spent having snow fights with the Weasleys and begging Trixie for hot chocolate to warm up. All in all, Harry was quite content with how his first Christmas had turned out.

When he sat down on his bed to take his wet shoes off, he was surprised to hear paper crinkling. The only thing that had changed since he had been in there was that all the rubbish had disappeared.

He turned to the envelope that was just under his pillow and picked it up. The short spiky writing was obviously Snape's and Harry assumed that it was a letter about the adoption. Instead, when he split the envelope open he was surprised to see pictures fall out. He recognised the girl in them as his mother and intently studied the people with her. In one it was another young Snape and Harry smiled at the thought that Snape had ever been that young. The other photos contained other boys as well as girls, most wearing what Harry recognised as Gryffindor colours. He flipped the photos, hoping for names. Instead of names there was a note from Snape.

_Harry. _

_Since you do not have photos of your parents, I have decided to give you some of mine. I would suggest buying yourself a photo album or frames to keep them in. Due the unpredictable nature of Wizarding photos, I chose to reproduce these as Muggle photographs. They are easier to keep safe and allow you to look at them in the Muggle world. _

_If you wish to know the stories behind the photos, please see Professor McGonagall. Unfortunately, some of those memories are painful to this day; Professor McGonagall would be able to do them the justice they deserve._

_Merry Christmas once again,_

_Severus Snape_

Harry smiled then looked over at his trunk. Sure, Filch was hanging around. But now he had the Invisibility Cloak...

Harry quickly drew it out and threw it around his shoulders. The material felt like it was barely there and he still couldn't quite comprehend disappearing in front of his own eyes. Still, if it let him get past Filch and to Snape's office without getting caught, then he'd probably get used to it. With that thought in mind, Harry hurried out of the dorm, intent on thanking his teacher – even if it was an hour past curfew.

**Right, well, as always, thoughts, comments, constructive criticisms...**

**As a self-appointed ambassador for checkout chicks worldwide, I hope the festive season made you a bright and cheerful customer. If it didn't, try to remember that we're probably having a bad day too... Oh right, get off my soapbox. *Dusts self off* I'm just mentioning... :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**So um, about that update. *Pause* Sorry. Here it is, over a month late. I hope it's worth the wait, since I had to split this chapter in half to make sure it wasn't overstuffed with drama. **

**As to my writing, my muse has decided that since this story was started as a way to avoid doing homework, it should continue that way. Thankfully, work is a convenient place to write the story on my iPod touch, so I have been slowly chipping away at it. A few late night's writing managed to produce the rest of this chapter and some of the next, so hopefully once Uni starts up (two weeks to go) I will be posting more often.**

**As usual, I'm not J.K Rowling. And I'm kind of glad of that. I bet it's no fun to play with your characters after you've written a book. That's why she so kindly lends them to usfanfiction folk. **

Chapter Twenty Six

_When Harry found out about the three-headed dog, there was no way he was going to tell Professor Snape. That was until Hermione got involved..._

"Mr Potter, why is it that you find it more difficult transfiguring plants than you would something made of wood?" Harry sighed as Hermione's hand shot up. He really needed to talk to his friend about that.

"Because a plant is a living thing and living things resist change?" Harry cringed as Malfoy sniggered at his hesitant tone.

"Are you asking me or telling me, Mr Potter?" Harry resisted the urge to glare at his Transfiguration teacher.

"Telling ma'am."

"Then do so without hesitating. You are correct, Mr Potter." McGonagall went on to explain the complicated process that Harry was sure he'd never grasp. When it came time to begin attempting the Transfiguration, Harry wasn't surprised to hear Teddy growl as Hermione perfectly completed her task.

"Are you having trouble Harry?" Harry grimaced and nodded. "Do you want me to give you a hand?"

"Thanks Hermione but no thanks." At Hermione's disappointed look Harry backtracked verbally. "I mean, sometimes it's just hard watching you get it right first try because it takes us so long. And your explanations are kind of the same as McGonagall's, which we usually don't understand the first time. Sorry Hermione." Hermione turned to glare at Teddy, who'd made an affirmative noise.

"Would you rather I explained it using Quidditch terms? Or perhaps gardening terms? You lot have your own strengths that I'm not good at. Why don't you ask Professor McGonagall for more help if you're struggling so badly?"

"Because personally Granger, Malfoy has enough to mock us about without adding inability to the list." Teddy said it gently, not meaning to actually hurt Hermione's feelings so Harry didn't protest.

"I thought you called a truce with Malfoy. Why are you fighting again?" Hermione looked at Teddy accusingly and Harry tried to break up the impending fight.

"Because like my cousin, Malfoy went away bearable and came back after Christmas more annoying than ever. So until he decides to get over whatever has made him so annoying again, we're back at war."

Hermione's raised eyebrow told Harry that this was possibly one of those 'guy' things that Hermione had told them made no sense to her.

"Okay..." The blank look on Hermione's face registered with Teddy and he sighed and shook his head. All of a sudden, Hermione shot her hand in the air. McGonagall made her way over, looking suspiciously at Harry's as-yet-unTransfigured project.

"Yes, Miss Granger? I don't believe that you have any problems doing this Transfiguration. Perhaps you would like to assist Mr Potter with his Transfiguration rather than talking to his friends." Harry shrank under McGonagall's disapproving glare.

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall but Harry and I were just discussing his difficulties understanding how to do this Transfiguration." Teddy leaned forward and pinched Hermione, hard, under the table.

"Hermione, what have we told you about signing us up for tutoring sessions we don't want or need?" Teddy scowled at Hermione fiercely.

"Miss Granger is merely trying to be helpful, Theodore. There is no reason to be rude to her for that. Now Mr Potter, what appears to be the problem?" Over Teddy's quiet mutinous muttering Harry explained his problem to Professor McGonagall but looking at Hermione, Harry thought that Teddy may have been a little too cruel to their Gryffindor friend.

Snape's POV

Severus was in a pensive mood as he stalked the corridors on his pre-dinner rounds. From what he'd heard from Minerva, there was one very upset little Gryffindor chit who usually frequented his dungeons wandering around. After an upset during Transfiguration she hadn't been seen at lunch and had claimed an upset stomach when asked why she did not attend her afternoon class. Severus hadn't been surprised to hear from Harry that it had been a crack at her intelligence which had bothered Miss Granger so. What had surprised him was when Minerva had approached him to find the girl and comfort her. His answer of "I don't comfort anyone, especially not Gryffindor first years!" had been ignored.

He rounded a corner to hear sniffling and cringed. Since Harry had been the one to suggest that area for searching for Hermione, Severus was sure that this was the right upset girl. The brown bushy hair only confirmed it.

"Miss Granger, you are a long way from Gryffindor Tower where you are meant to be resting." The girl's head shot up and Severus sighed at the sight of the red rims around her eyes. After futilely trying to wipe the tears away, Hermione went to push herself to her feet. "Stay, you foolish girl." He paused and considered her. "Surely a few insults from people you know are friends doesn't hurt that much." Severus sighed as she shook her head.

To be less intimidating he crouched down next to her, leaning his head back against the wall in frustration.

"It's okay when they make jokes in private because I know they aren't saying it to be mean. But Harry sounded really fed up and Teddy pinched me really hard when I tried to tell Professor McGonagall that they were having trouble. He's never acted like that before. It was cruel." Severus thought back to the sessions in his classroom and realised that Hermione was right; the boys were often fed up with the bright young witch but they were never cruel. The worst they would do was visibly tune out when Hermione spoke and he had already cautioned them about being too obvious with that.

"While attempting to help your friends is admirable, Miss Granger, have you ever thought that they may not wish to have their difficulties pointed out? Young boys tend to be very sensitive when it comes to their pride and since these particular boys are constantly at war with people who look out for their weaknesses, perhaps it would be best to just let them fail and then convince them to receive coaching later, away from prying eyes." Hermione nodded but didn't comment. "Harry and Theodore both mentioned to me that they were having trouble with Dudley Dursley again, which has probably contributed to their desire to not hand him weapons. Harry is also awaiting confirmation from me on an issue which I know is more than likely making him tense.

"Even so, that is no excuse for their behaviour and I believe I will be having a discussion with them. Until then, try resisting the urge to correct them. Sometimes it pays to let the adults be the adults and remain a child. Neither Professor McGonagall or I are unaware of Harry and Theodore's trouble in class and we have decided the best course of action. Sometimes, it is better in the long run to just be their friend. Endure their lack of studying and repeat things they should already know. Accept that you are an intelligent young child, and are faced with a life that may not be conducive to expressing that intelligence." Severus stared back when Hermione gave him a fed up look.

"Short of ceasing association with the boys and developing friendships with Ravenclaws, there is really no other solution, Miss Granger." The face that Hermione made assured Severus that that would not be the case at the present time.

"I guess I was kind of pushy, but I just don't understand why this war with Malfoy and Dudley is so important to them. What does it matter what they think?" Hermione seemed willing to consider Severus' advice so he moved onto answering her question.

"Does it not matter to you when someone insults you for your intelligence? You are, after all, hiding in a corridor because the boys upset you."

Hermione blushed and considered her knees before answering. "Yes, I suppose."

"Then surely you can see how insults to their pride affect the boys? I am not condoning it of course, but it is human nature to react to perceived insults. Now, perhaps we could move this discussion to a more comfortable location? I will admit that I am not as young as I used to be and cold stone is distinctly uncomfortable." Hermione smiled slightly, not making any comment.

"Is it true that you are trying to adopt Harry, Professor? He wrote us over Christmas to tell us; you really made his holidays." Hermione smiled and Severus would have bet that she was thinking of the happy mood Harry had been in after receiving the news. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had seemed sceptical about whether blood protection would translate across a blood adoption. Severus had taken that as a warning and promptly began to investigate ways to get around Dumbledore's magical guardianship of Harry. Without Dumbledore's permission it would be virtually impossible to go through with the adoption. He had not yet told Harry of this and he was aware that Harry was anxious because of this.

"Yes Miss Granger, it is true. At the present time I cannot comment on whether it will be easy or difficult to go through with the adoption. It all depends on Professor Dumbledore's support of the idea."

"Which means that it won't happen because Professor Dumbledore is trying to keep Harry at the Dursley's. Did you know he slipped Harry a note hinting that Professor Quirrell was behind the accident on the Quidditch bleachers? And that Professor Quirrell had something to do with the Cerberus on the third floor?" Severus spun, shocked, towards the girl.

"How the Hell do you know what is being hidden on the third floor?!?"

Hermione's eyes widened at his growl then hardened. "It's not Fluffy that Dumbledore's hiding. It's whatever Fluffy's guarding." Severus arched an eyebrow in surprise. As much as he wanted to drag the little group of four over the coals for being anywhere near the third floor corridor, he also wanted to know how much they knew.

"Hagrid told us about Fluffy when I asked him how someone would find a Cerberus in modern Great Britain. That's all we know though. That and the fact that Quirrell is after what Fluffy's guarding."

"And just when did you discover the Cerberus?" At Hermione's guilty look, Severus growled, "If this is to do with Harry's Invisibility Cloak, he's not seeing it again until he's twenty."

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. Severus sighed and continued walking towards his original destination. "Sir..."

"Save your excuses, Miss Granger. I will inform Professor McGonagall of your lack of judgement and deal with Harry and Theodore myself later. What concerns me is that you are voicing concerns about the Headmaster's morals in the middle of a corridor where anyone can hear you! You may not agree with the Headmaster but you _never_ voice those concerns out loud. If you are right, can you think how Headmaster Dumbledore may react?" Severus stopped and gripped her arm, just tightly enough to scare her. "Do not go up against people you cannot have a chance of influencing. True, the Headmaster is stalling against my adoption of Harry; true, he is obviously plotting to put Harry near danger. However, you are an eleven year old girl. As I have told Harry many times already, this is one of those times when you act as a _child_ and let the adults do what they will. It is my job to keep Harry safe, not yours. Whether or not the Headmaster is truly intending to place Harry in danger or merely attempting to prepare him for the all too likely reappearance of the Dark Lord, I do not know. However, I can reassure you that he does indeed _care_ for Harry."

The impudent girl had the nerve to tilt her chin and proclaim, "And isn't it said that the path to Hell is paved with good intentions?" Severus bent his head in acknowledgment of the girl's wise connection.

"All the same, it is the good intentions which society judges, not where they take you. A murder to protect someone is still murder, yet it is forgiven more easily than those committed out of hate or fear. You would be wise to remember that society's reaction is how we are judged, not whether we are indeed guilty." Severus turned and continued walking, easily judging that the girl would follow without prompt.

He was silent as he walked to the Gryffindor Head of House's office. He knocked, noticing the apprehensive look on the young girl's face. "You are not in trouble, Miss Granger. I will be informing Professor McGonagall of your trip into the third floor corridor, however, at this present moment I just wish to assure her that you have decided not to remain in the corridor where you were hiding. She must have been quite worried if she sent me after you."

"Professor McGonagall only asked you because she knows that I hate being in Gryffindor. Ever since I started studying with Harry and Teddy, the boys in Gryffindor have been insufferable in response. Almost like they feel that being mean to me will hurt Harry or Teddy." Severus smirked as he realised that Harry was right; Hermione really didn't understand the battles between the boys. Then again, Lily never had either. She had always thought that the war between Severus and Potter had been a foolish waste of time.

"It probably would, Miss Granger. Or at least offend Harry enough to make him do something foolish." He nodded at Hermione's shocked look. "Harry has some distinctly Gryffindor-ish traits, one of which is that he is too quick to leap to the perceived defence of his friends. This trait will no doubt lead him to quite a lot of danger."

"That's partly why I didn't tell him, sir. He and Teddy get so angry when Dudley or Ron tease me. They get in enough trouble without my problems."

"Yes, but they also stay out of trouble due to your influence." Severus took a good look at the girl and noticed the circles that had no place being under an eleven year old's eyes. "Is it only the boys who have decided to victimise you, Miss Granger? Or are the girls in on the plot as well?" The young girl's blush and shake of her head told Severus that Hermione was indeed having problems with the other girls in her House. "Indeed. If you are being harassed, you should speak to you Head of House. Professor McGonagall is there to ensure that your experience at Hogwarts is as enjoyable as possible." With that almost bitter comment, Severus knocked sharply on Minerva's office door. She appeared momentarily, looking relieved when she realised who was at her door.

"I see you found Miss Granger, Severus. Thank you." Severus nodded in acknowledgement then waited quietly while Miss Granger was ushered into her Head of House's office for her missed meal.

"Minerva." The lady in question paused in her doorway. "Both Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom know what is hidden on the third floor. From witnessing it with my two errant Slytherins. I will leave punishment up to you, however, I will be dealing with the boys tonight." With that said, Severus spun around and started the walk toward the dungeon. Now that Minerva was going to deal with the Gryffindors, he had two wayward Slytherin first years to put the proverbial fear of God into.

Harry POV

"Uh oh. Snape is not happy and headed our way. Think he's going to chew us out for being mean to Hermione?" Harry looked up from his book as Teddy groaned in dread next to him.

"If he does we deserved it." Harry dropped his eyes back to his book, having seen that Snape had traversed half the Common Room.

"True. Wait..." Teddy squinted in Snape's direction for a quick moment. "He's pissed, sure, but he's worried too. Wonder what we did to worry him?" Harry looked up in alarm as he ran back through the weeks.

"Teddy, Fluffy!" Teddy whipped his head around to stare at Harry with a matching alarmed expression. "Hermione might've told him."

"In that case, I'm killing her. If we're not dead ourselves." Teddy looked up as Snape stepped into their little circle.

"Mr Nott, your mother and your uncle are waiting for you in your office. I wish for you to have a conversation about your adventure on the third floor not long ago." Teddy nodded and quickly gathered his things.

Teddy paused before leaving. "Will they decide my punishment or will you sir?"

"They will offer suggestions, certainly, however I will have the final say." Snape didn't look at Teddy and Harry could feel his eyes burning on the back of his neck.

"Yes sir. See ya Harry." Harry looked up under his fringe to acknowledge the goodbye.

"Mr Potter, we will be having our discussion in my quarters. Please pack up your things and come with me." Harry reached down and dragged his bag up to his lap, all the time keeping his eyes off of Snape.

After his book was safely in his bag Harry stood slowly. "Follow me." Snape strode off and Harry walked slowly behind him, ignoring Malfoy's smug look. Snape didn't speak ad they walked in tense silence to a door not far from Snape's office. Snape opened the door and gestured for Harry to go in front of him. "In. The living room is the first room on the left. Sit yourself on that couch and don't move. I need to get something from my private office."

Harry hastened to comply, sparing a moment of curiosity for what Snape needed. He sat carefully on the same couch that he'd sat on before. Snape's new cat jumped up to join him and purred when he reached out a tentative hand to pat her. "How much trouble do you think I'm in, huh? It was pretty stupid going into the third floor corridor but Flich was going to catch us on the third floor and so we went into the forbidden corridor. I don't think Snape will accept that we really were lost. Stupid stairs."

At that moment Snape walked back into the room. He was carrying a leather bound book and he set it open on the table in front of Harry before walking back to the mantle to stand. "Take a good look, Mr Potter." Harry pulled the book to himself warily, suspicious of this turn of events and Snape's cold tone. The pictures were of his parents with three men he recognised from the photos Snape had given him over Christmas. They were crowded around a bassinet and smiling at the camera and Harry had the feeling that he was the baby they were crowded around.

"All baring Lupin, these are the people who sacrificed their lives or their sanity to keep you safe. Alive. Happy. They did not sacrifice their lives for you to go gallivanting about on the third floor! What part of the Headmaster's warning about a terrible, painful death at the start of the year did you not understand? How dare you risk what they gave so much to protect! Do you know what could have happened to you?" Harry's throat tightened and his eyes burned as the implications hit him. Snape thought he was being ungrateful. He wasn't. Maybe he hadn't thought about that but he hadn't done it deliberately.

"We were lost-"

"And of course it never occured to you to consult the map that is stuck to the back of your homework diary for just such an occasion." Harry shrunk even more. Of course, the map. He hadn't even thought of that.

"We didn't get hurt." The glare Snape fixed him with was doubtful.

"And the fact that technically, being in that corridor is an expelling offence doesn't matter does it? Or the fact that it was yet again sheer dumb luck which stopped you all from dying? Think, Harry, think very hard about how dangerous it was. And then you actually had the gall to try and investigate. Whose brilliant idea was that?" Snape seemed to be quietly building up to a point and Harry didn't think he could possibly feel any smaller.

"Hermione asked Hagrid about the dog but it was just a question. She doesn't care what's under it, just why Dumbledore used such an easy thing to get past as protection." At Snape's incredulous look Harry decided to elaborate. "Teddy had read this story as a kid about a guy who played a flute to tame a Cerberus. He hummed at it and it got kind of drowsy. That's how we got away. He said that it puts them to sleep if you play something loud enough."

"How close did that dog come?" Harry heard the strain in Snape's voice and wondered if he was trying not to yell. He thought back to that day and his desperate leap to stay out of the way of one of the heads which had knocked Neville out of the way of another.

"Um, how close?"

"Yes, you idiot boy, how close did that dog come to killing you four?" There was definitely strain in Snape's voice.

Harry thought to lie and then decided against it. "He ripped my robe off. Hermione managed to get him with a stinging hex right before Teddy remembered the music trick." Snape turned even paler and Harry thought he saw his hand shake. His eyes widened in shock when Snape covered the distance between them and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You foolish child! You could have died! You almost did! What the Hell were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all?" Harry pulled back as Snape yelled and shook him, fear sweeping through him. When Snape tightened his grip Harry brought his knees up, creating as much of a barrier as possible.

"Lemme go!" Snape didn't answer, merely pinning him with a glare. "Sir, please. You're scaring me." At Harry's whisper, Snape loosened his grip slightly.

"I'm scaring you," Snape repeated flatly. "Harry, you could have died. I could have lost you. Be scared. Be afraid for your safety. Treasure your life. If not for yourself, then at least to prevent the people who care about you from being scared for you. What do you think Professor McGonagall would have done if you died? Madam Pomfrey? Me?" Harry looked at Snape with wide eyes. "You are not allowed to die, Harry. I don't care a whit for the fact that you're the Boy-Who-Lived. What I do care about is the fact that I care about you and I'd do anything to keep you from harm. Can't you see that Harry? You don't really think that it wouldn't affect me if you were injured or killed?"

"I don't know; I've never had to think about it before. The Dursley's didn't exactly care whether I got hurt or not." Harry almost jumped as Snape did the completely unexpected and sat next to him, wrapping his arms around him tightly in a hug. Harry froze in shock.

Snape used a hand to make sure that Harry was looking at him before he kept speaking. "I care. I get angry because I care, Harry. You scared me. I cannot lose you when I'm fighting so hard for the right to call you my son." Harry felt that terrifying feeling of being on the edge of tear come back.

"I'm sorry." His voice sounded thick to his own ears.

"I know." Snape seemed to lose some of the tension and Harry felt him rest his chin on Harry's head. As the realisation that _this_ was what being held felt like, Harry felt something break inside. He couldn't believe he'd lived for so long without the feeling that someone cared. His shoulders shook and he tried not to let Snape notice but of course he did. Harry felt Snape begin to rub his back in soothing circles and that destroyed his last resistance. The tears started streaming down his cheeks as he gasped, sobbing out all his pain, confusion and fear. He was wanted and better yet, no piece of paper was going to change that. He surrendered to the feeling, trusting Snape not to turn him away.

Snape POV

As Harry finally relaxed and sobbed against his chest, Severus quickly reached up and removed his glasses before they were crushed. "It's alright, Harry. Just let it out." He wasn't completely sure what had caused this but given the feeling that had flashed through Harry's eyes when he'd made the comment about calling him his son, he had his suspicions. As he held the sobbing boy he felt his own tension run off his shoulders. He'd been prepared to guilt the boy into not running into anymore trouble but finding out how close Harry had come to being Fluffy's next meal had pushed him slightly past reason.

Ever since Christmas he had been considered just what a blood adoption would require and he knew this was just the start. To even convince the magic to work, the relationship had to exist already. Which meant that he would have to ignore Dumbledore's protests and treat Harry as he intended the adoption to acknowledge him. Presently, however, he had his arms literally full of sobbing child and Severus concentrated on Harry, rubbing circles on his back and making soothing noises. After a while Harry's sobs began to lessen and Severus smiled as he realised the child was falling asleep. He twisted, bringing Harry's body around so that he could pick him up. He frowned as he realised that Harry was still too small for his age, since he should be getting too big to carry like a child on his hip. As it was, the half asleep child instinctively clung to him, wrapping his legs around Severus' hips.

The Floo flared and Severus turned, alarmed, to face it. Narcissa Malfoy seemed surprised to find him with an armful of child, but her maternal instincts were still strong enough to smile slightly at the sight. Severus scowled at her knowing look and made his way through to his spare room. Sparing a hand quickly, he used his wand to brighten the lights slightly and freshen up the bed-sheets. Narcissa slipped in next to him and, with skill borne of years of practice, slipped Harry's shoes and socks off. She turned and pulled the covers down before stepping aside to let Severus put Harry down. The child stirred, fussing as he lost contact, and Severus ran his hand gently through Harry's hair to calm him. Once he was sure Harry would stay asleep he gestured for Narcissa to go in front of him back out to the lounge room. Once he was there, he removed his teaching robes and hung them in their usual place.

"Narcissa, how can I help you?" Severus focused on the slight tremors of Narcissa's hands and the way she avoided standing too close to him and sighed. "Has Lucius received any bad news lately?"

"How did you guess? Wait, don't answer that, you always knew." Narcissa sighed and sat on the armchair opposite Severus' own. "Yes. Apparently, the event we await is going to happen a lot sooner than we expected. He sensed the Dark Lord, or so he says. Here, at the school."

"Indeed. And you don't believe so." Severus poured them both a class of wine from his liquor cabinet, making sure to leave his glass only half full. It would not do for Harry to come out and believe him drunk.

"I hope he's wrong. Draco, Harry Potter, all of the boys in that year; they are the next generation of warriors in this war, Severus, and they are not old enough. They will never be old enough." Narcissa studied Severus over her glass and he was reminded that Narcissa was, first and foremost, a wife and a mother. The return of the war would not bode well for her family.

"That sounds like disloyalty, Narcissa. You should exercise caution in your company when voicing your doubts." Severus said this as though he truly believed it; indeed, if Narcissa had said this to any other Death Eater she would already be dead.

"Bull, Severus. It's not disloyalty, it's honesty. We can't possibly expect eleven year olds to take up the mantle their parents dropped. Lily Potter should never have thrown herself in front of that curse – she only doomed her child to becoming the next hero of the war. And everybody knows that heroes die young." Narcissa had stood in anger and was standing in front of the mantle.

"Since when did you care about Harry Potter?"

"Since Draco came home complaining about how much you care about him. It was quite an 'Uncle Sev doesn't love me anymore' tantrum he threw. Did you not wonder why he was still in disgrace on Christmas?" Severus raised his eyebrows.

"I assumed he had attempted to open one of his presents without permission. Should I be reassuring him?"

"Of course not. He has his mother for that. He has been made well aware that he is to not begrudge Harry kindness. After all, it doesn't take an idiot to hear the stories and realise how hard his life must have been. I'm glad you've decided to treat him as family." Narcissa sat back down, smiling softly.

"Do you know that you're the second women to tell me that in two months? Minerva told me the same thing before Christmas." Severus sipped his drink, allowing Narcissa to see his incredulity.

"Then you should believe us. Why was he asleep in your arms when I Flooed in, in any case?"

"I don't know for sure but it may have been because I told him that I wish to be able to call him my son. I don't believe he can remember ever being wanted and it always seems to shock a reaction out of him."

"Were you hugging him before he broke down?" Severus furrowed his eyebrows at the strange question.

"Yes. Why?"

"If the boy has truly never been wanted, how often do you think he's been held without some sort of unpleasant experience stemming from it?" Severus sat back in obvious shock. Of course; the boy had hated touch when he arrived at Hogwarts. Severus tried and failed to contemplate how that must have felt – being comforted for the very first time. Even Draco, who was expected to be composed in public and as much as possible in private, still climbed into his mother's lap for a cuddle after a long day. He'd even approached Severus for a hug after a particularly distressing encounter with the Gryffindor upper years.

"God, Narcissa, who could treat a child like that? He's the first student I've had to deal with who's never experienced these things. Most of them have had another parent as a buffer or memories of before the abuse started. He honestly can't remember the things parents do that children take for granted. You would have laughed at the look he gave the shop clerk when she asked him what type of underwear he preferred in front of me." Severus smirked at the memory of the Christmas Eve shopping trip.

"Since I've seen Draco give me a similar look, I can imagine." Narcissa turned her head to look through to the hallway and Severus waited for her to turn back before raising an eyebrow enquiringly. "I thought I heard something. Are you sure the boy is asleep?"

"He was when we left the room. I wouldn't be surprised if he sleeps through the night without waking; he's had a stressful start to the term." It had been a month since Christmas Day and Severus' offer.

"Does he deal with stress well?" Severus remembered Narcissa's comment that Harry was to be a warrior and nodded.

"When it comes to protecting his friends, the stress barely registers. When it comes to emotional upheaval, he tends to ignore his body's own signs. That usually leads to him losing sleep or hiding injuries as he would have in the Dursley household."

"Is it true that he is going back there? Surely Dumbledore would act to protect the Boy-Who-Lived?" Narcissa appeared merely concerned, but Severus could tell that there was something brewing under the quiet exterior.

"It is true. I will be accompanying him unless I can perform a blood adoption in the next five months that will stick. In which case he won't be returning to the Dursley's." Severus was interested to hear whatever Narcissa was scheming – she had always been known for her interest in Blood magic, something her family specialised.

"You'll need blood from Petunia Dursley if that's who the protection is bound to."

"I won't find that hard to acquire." At Narcissa's raised eyebrows Severus finished, "There are some Muggles I wouldn't mind bringing before Lucius and telling him 'have at it.'" Narcissa's laugh was tentative but appreciative.

"But most Muggles you would."

"Narcissa, just because you decide to speak of disloyalty, does not mean I will. Let's just say I believe that this cleansing should remain magical."

"Perhaps I have chosen to remain neutral in the next war. Perhaps I realised that you could not possibly turn Harry Dark under Minerva McGonagall's nose. Perhaps I realised that you don't mean to support the Dark Lord's rise." Narcissa leant forward and fixed Severus with a glare. "And perhaps I know that as England's premier Potions Master, you are the only person I might be able to draw into a project to remove the Dark Lord's Mark."

"It is not possible."

"Because nobody's tried? Or have you?"

"It's a mark of slavery, Narcissa, blood magic. There is no way to remove it bar death."

"Severus, you are sitting in front of the only person in our generation to continue to study blood magic. Be creative." Severus stood slowly, hoping to every God possible that Narcissa was speaking truthfully.

"Would you be willing to take Veritaserum to prove your intent? Or let me use Legilimency to ensure that you are not going to betray me? Since you already seemed to have decided to trust me, I will not offer you the same." Narcissa raised her eyebrows delicately.

"I'd prefer Legilimency, all the same. At least then I know what you're looking at." Severus nodded and silently cast the spell that would allow him into Narcissa's mind. He quickly skimmed past the memories of the night's event, growling slightly as he once again saw Narcissa's amusement at his actions toward Harry. He delved deeper into their conversation, sensing Narcissa's true intentions. She was afraid; afraid for her child and herself, not at all eager to go back to the time when she was at the beck and call of the Dark Lord. Severus pulled out of her mind, assured of her convictions and considered a moment. If Narcissa was truly willing to stay out of the war, she would have to take Draco from his father's influence. In turn, her attitude would influence Draco's year-mates, perhaps convincing the other boys to exercise their own free will.

Severus stood and made his way through to his private lab. He withdrew the notebook thick with scribbled formulas and pieces of extra parchment and returned quickly to the living room. He handed it to Narcissa and watched as she studied it. "That is all my research on how to remove the Dark Mark. As you can see, it is extensive, yet incomplete. Any opinion you can give would be appreciated."

"I will do what I can. How is your knowledge of blood adoptions? I may be able to help with that also."

"I know all that I need to. Nothing I have discovered has led me to believe that I need to know anything but the basics." Here Severus paused, waiting for Narcissa to nod in confirmation. He was about to continue when a scream sounded from his spare room. It took him a fraction of a second to realise that it was Harry and he stood quickly, brushing past Narcissa and hurrying to the boy's bedside. The child in question was curled up under the covers, screaming and flinching as if experiencing a beating.

"Harry, wake up, it's just a nightmare." Severus sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the boy up to his chest. He felt Harry start to fight him and moved so that Harry couldn't injure either of them in his fear. "Shush, Harry, it's alright. Come on, Harry, wake up now. There's nothing to fear here." He kept up the litany, gently rocking the boy as he stopped fighting and held still. "Wake up for me now, Harry, that's a good boy."

"'fessor?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Yes, it's me. You're in my spare room. Do you remember falling asleep on the couch?" He felt the boy nod against his chest. "I put you to bed in here rather than take you back to the Slytherin dorms. You had a nightmare. We heard you screaming."

"Oops." _Oops!_ Severus desperately hoped the boy didn't mean what he thought he meant.

"Why oops?"

"Not meant to wake anyone up. 's bad." Harry's speech indicated that he was still drowsy and Severus decided to use it to his advantage.

"Who told you that?"

"'ncle Vernon. Not suppose to make noise. Don't wanna hear my freakiness. 'specially not at night."

"Harry, do you know where you are?" Severus lent the boy back so that he could check if he was more confused than Severus initially thought.

"Hogwarts. Your spare room." So he knew that.

"Hmm, then why do you think your Uncle's rules apply here?"

"Because I'm going back. Can't forget or I'll do bad things when I'm there and Uncle will get mad." Harry shivered and Severus pulled the top throw off of the bed and draped it around him.

"How long have you been having nightmares like this, Harry? And why didn't any of your House-mates tell me that you had them?"

"I don't usually yell. Or I bite my pillow." Harry's head tipped in thought. "You're not wearing your teaching robes. What time is it?"

"About eleven. I am entertaining a guest so I was in the living room when I heard you."

"Sorry." Severus had a good idea of what Harry was apologising for and dismissed it.

"Don't be. Narcissa Malfoy has dealt with her fair share of night terrors with Draco. She understands that children are meant to come before social obligations." Harry still seemed off after the nightmare and he was darting nervous looks at the expanse of the bed behind him. "Would you like to come and sit with us for a while until the nightmare isn't so vivid? I'm sure Trixie can be convinced to bring you a hot drink and some pyjamas." Harry nodded and stood up, taking the blanket off and acting as though he intended to fold it. Severus pre-empted that by tugging the blanket gently from the boy's grip and signalling for Harry to go out into the hallway. A gentle hand on his shoulder was enough to guide Harry past the other rooms to the living room but he paused suddenly in the doorway.

"Hello, Harry. You don't know me yet but Draco's told me quite a bit about you. My name is Narcissa and you can call me Aunty Cissy if you wish." Narcissa smiled at Severus' shocked look. "After all, if Severus adopts you that makes you like my nephew."

"Hi. I'm sorry for making noise, ma'am." Severus shook his head minutely over the boy's head and while Narcissa's eyes widened, she showed no outward sign of outrage.

"That's quite alright. Sometimes you have to make noise, do you not?" Harry didn't seem to know how to answer and Severus felt his shoulders twitch.

"Why don't you sit down, Harry, and talk with Narcissa while I talk to Trixie?" Harry nodded and sat. Severus draped the blanket back across his shoulders then went into the kitchen to call Trixie.

"Master Snape is calling for Trixie, sir." Trixie appeared with a 'pop'.

"Can I have tea for two and whatever will suit Harry as well as some of his pyjamas from his dorm? Also, please check my office to see if Mrs Nott left me a missive after sending Theodore back to his dorm." Severus stayed in the kitchen area as Trixie left, listening as Narcissa coaxed Harry into quietly talking about his classes.

"Here Master is going. Mistress Nott is not being leaving any messages, but Young Master Teddy is being in his dorm, talking to Young Master Flint." Trixie floated the tea set out to the living room coffee table while relaying this news. "Young Master Harry's pyjamas are in Master's spare room. Would you be liking Trixie to be freshening the room for Young Master?"

"Yes, thank you Trixie. Harry will be in to change before we have our drinks; I don't want him falling asleep in his clothes again." Trixie nodded and 'popped' back out, presumably to go to the spare room.

Severus followed the tea set out into the living room to see that Narcissa had already served the tea as they both liked it. "Harry, Trixie has taken a pair of your pyjamas into the spare room. If you go now to change, it will not matter if you fall asleep out here again." Harry nodded and quickly scooted out of the living room and into the hallway.

"He's quite a delightful child. Very shy, almost painfully so. You need to make sure he's socialised more than he has been. He will need social skills in the future if Dumbledore wishes to groom him for fighting the Dark Lord. His respect will serve him well if he enters the social circle Draco and Theodore will drag him into. Pleasant enough once I managed to coax words out of him. I couldn't get him to speak of you though, so you should probably discuss that with him before you attempt an adoption. The Ministry like to do interviews before they process an adoption." Severus nodded in acknowledgement as Harry returned.

"I was hoping to avoid involving the Ministry. Surely they would prevent the adoption?" Severus passed Harry his cup and pointed at the blanket to make sure he covered back up.

"Possibly. However, if both Harry and yourself are in support of the adoption – which blood adoption cannot work without – there really is no _law_ that can stop you. You'll have to contend with the public once news gets out, however. I'll step in and help you deal with that, it you like." Severus pointed his wand at the fireplace to float a few logs into the dying fire.

"Perhaps that would be best. Goodness knows I won't be the prime example of civility if the press decide to make a spectacle of it." Severus sat, keeping a close eye on Harry. He seemed relaxed with the topic of conversation which was good. Whenever his friends had brought up the adoption within his hearing, Harry had tensed and changed the topic.

"I know how your manners with press are like, Severus. Am I to assume that you wouldn't want to talk to reporters either, Harry?" Harry looked up with wide eyes at Narcissa question.

"Why would the press care about me?"

"Because you're Harry Potter, sweetie. Unfortunately, that seems to give them the right to disrupt your life and try to make public judgements that aren't theirs to judge. You will most likely not be able to escape it for your entire life." Narcissa did not sound as sympathetic as Severus would have liked but Harry seemed to accept it.

"Is there anything you can tell me about the Ministry that would make this adoption go smoother? Especially since I may have to do without the Headmaster's permission?" Severus leaned back and listened as Narcissa went over everything she knew about anyone connected to the Child Services section of the Ministry. As she spoke, he could see Harry beginning to nod off and a small motion of his hand brought her attention to this.

"Dear me, look at how late it is. You should have stopped me, Severus. Harry, it was a pleasure to meet you. I will probably see you before the end of term. Severus, I will owl you a summary of what I know and some ideas on the issue we discussed earlier. May I also ask that you prevent Draco from seeing Lucius until I contact you further? I believe it would be best if I put these plans in motion now, rather than when they are desperately needed."

"Indeed. Goodnight, Narcissa, Harry, say goodnight." Severus stood as Narcissa did and smirked as he realised Harry was definitely almost asleep again.

"Goodnight ma'am."

"Aunt Cissy, Harry, I don't mind. Goodnight, Severus, Harry." Narcissa stepped through the Floo smoothly and Severus turned his attention to his charge. He gently took the empty cup Harry had been holding onto from him and placed it on the table. Then he tugged the throw off Harry and slung it over his arm before crouching down to Harry's level.

Once he had Harry's attention he spoke. "I think, Harry, that it is high time you went back to bed. Would you like to tell me what your nightmare was about or will you be able to sleep?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. I think I'll be right to sleep." Harry's words were quiet and just slightly slurred with exhaustion.

"In that case, come." Harry stood and followed Severus as he led the way back to the spare room. Trixie had dusted and changed the sheets, using Gryffindor red sheets with a gold patterned cover. Severus placed the throw at the end of the bed, folded so that it could be easily pulled up if Harry awoke cold. He noticed Harry's curious look towards him as he sat at the end of the bed and realised that Harry had never had someone put him to bed.

"I'll wait until you're comfortable before I go. Then I can dim the light once you're already abed." Harry's mouth formed a surprised yet comprehending 'o' and he toed his slippers off next to the bed before climbing in. Once he was sitting up in bed, he removed his glasses and placed them on the bedside table. When Severus didn't move Harry looked at him expectantly, obviously expecting him to leave. "Lie down, Harry. Unless you prefer to sleep sitting up."

"Uh, no." Harry lay down gingerly, keeping his eyes on Severus. Once he was flat on his back, Severus went through the motions of tucking the blankets around him. Harry giggled as Severus tucked the blankets down his sides and Severus made a mental note that Harry was probably ticklish. "That feels weird."

"Weird in a good way or a bad way?" Finishing, Severus sat on the edge of the bed again, wanting to seem less imposing than he would standing.

"A good way. Kind of like-" Harry broke off hesitantly.

"Like what, Harry?"

"Like when you hugged me before." Severus nodded in understanding.

"Don't ever be ashamed of liking or needing physical contact, Harry. It is not a crime. In fact, it is expected of children and sometimes even of adults." Harry bit his lip and Severus gently used his thumb to remove the abused flesh from his teeth. "We'll take about this later. For now, goodnight Harry. If you have a nightmare, my bedroom is the door at the end of the hall. The bathroom is the first door to the right. Don't worry about what time you wake up tomorrow as I am an early riser and will probably already be awake."

Harry nodded and murmured his goodnight. Severus stood, drawing his wand to dim the lights and leave the room softly illuminated. He turned back to see that Harry was already sleeping. "Sleep well, little one."

*******Quote about good intentions by Karl Marx, 1818-1883***

**Comments? Criticisms? What are your thoughts on this Narcissa? Also, for my readers local to England and Scotland, any suggestions on where Snape would find a relatively large family home on property away from the interest of Muggles but close enough to a town to provide Muggle amenities? **


	27. Chapter 27

**As per usual, I own nothing. **

Chapter Twenty Seven

_When Dudley Dursley called Harry a Freak during a Potions lesson, Professor Snape almost didn't notice, until Hermione Granger punched him in the nose. It was almost a pity, taking points from her for standing up for Harry. _

Harry POV

Harry entered his Friday Potions class with some anxiety. After staying the night in Snape's – no, Severus' – Harry felt a little anxious as to how this would change things in class. Or if it would change at all. The weirdest thing was being told by Sn-Severus that he was allowed to call him by his first name. Harry couldn't tell what to make of that.

"Hey Harry." Harry looked up from unpacking his things as Hermione made her way over.

"Hermione!" Harry gave her a grin and was relieved to get one in return. "Sorry about yesterday."

"That's okay. I think that my confession about seeing Fluffy was enough to settle that. What did Professor Snape do to you?" Harry remembered back to that morning when Teddy and him had both been in Severus' office, discussing their punishments.

"Grounded for two weeks, detention for a week and no Invisibility Cloak. He didn't take it off me-" Because Harry had mentioned that it was a connection to his Dad. "- But I did have to let him ward it so that he'll know if anybody puts it on."

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. All Professor McGonagall did was make us write lines. She said that she can't restrict us to the Common Room because of the problems we've been having with the other first years." Harry tilted his head in confusion, trying to remember if Hermione or Neville had mentioned problems.

"You never said you were having problems. And anyway, Teddy and I both agree that the lectures were worse than the punishments. Though we won't be able to study in here for those two weeks." Hermione looked up as Severus swept into the room and then made an apologetic face when he looked at her pointedly. She hurried to take her seat with Neville and Harry turned expectantly to his teacher. Severus waited until all the students were quiet and then began his lecture. Harry took notes as usual, flipping his book open to the notes Severus had left in his own Potions book.

"Psst. Hey, Potter. Is it true you spent the night in Snape's quarters?" Harry turned toward Dudley with a wide-eyed look of terror. _How did Dudley find that out?_

"Mr Dursley, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Severus' voice had darkened and Dudley quickly shook his head. "Then you had best refrain from speaking during my lecture. Unless, of course, you like serving detentions. Oh, and five points from Gryffindor." There was a casual air to Severus that had Harry thinking that he was taking pleasure from calling Dudley out.

Harry turned back to his notes, aware that Severus had mentioned that this would in the exam. He flinched as a note flew into his sight. Teddy sighed next to him and dropped his wand down so he was pointing at Dudley behind Harry's chair. Just as Severus was drawing to the end of a sentence, Teddy sent a Stinging Hex at Dudley. The hex was perfectly timed and Dudley gave a loud yelp in the quiet moment before Severus continued.

"What is it now, Mr Dursley? Or do you simply feel the need to attract attention to yourself whenever it has been absent for more than a minute?" Dudley glared at Harry, ignoring Severus.

"Watch it, Dudley." The murmured warning from Dean didn't go unnoticed by Dudley, who turned away as Severus began speaking again. Harry turned back to the note Dudley had flicked at him.

Teddy's hand slid into view and he carefully withdrew the note, then flicked it into the small fire they were warming their cauldrons on.

"Trash belongs in the fire." Severus glared at them but didn't stop his lecture to comment.

"Today you will be working in groups of four. After completing this assignment you will be expected to complete a group assignment on the properties of this potion." Harry quickly locked eyes with Hermione and signalled that her and Neville should come over. He scanned the potion and wasn't surprised Severus had set them that assignment. All together, there was triple the amount of ingredients and steps they'd had in any other potion. The class was chaos for a short moment as everyone moved around to work as groups.

"What on earth was Dudley trying to talk to you about?" Hermione went straight to the heart of the matter while Teddy and Neville retrieved their ingredients.

"He knows I stayed with Professor Snape last night. I think he's going to tease me about it." Harry shrugged to show that he didn't care.

"If I catch you talking during my lectures again, Mr Potter, don't expect me to be lenient. As for Dursley, if he gives you any trouble, I expect you to come to me. Don't give him the satisfaction of getting a rise out of you." Harry nodded as Severus leant over his shoulder to talk quietly to him. "Oh, and ten points to Theodore for his reaction to the note. Do try to remember what I have said about that."

"Yes sir." Harry felt Severus leave and turned to see the contemplative look on Hermione's face. "What?"

"Nothing, Harry. I'm just glad for you." Harry and Hermione both whipped their heads toward Dudley as he leant on their table.

"What the Hell do you want, Dursley?" Teddy returned just in time.

"Oh just to remind Potter that whatever's going on with your Head of House isn't going to last. After all, everybody may believe that little act you have going but soon Snape's gonna see right through that and you'll go back to being a skinny, little, unwanted Freak who got his parents killed-" 'Whump' Harry flinched back as Hermione punched Dudley in the face.

"You foul, cowardly, loathsome bully!" Hermione had jumped at Dudley as he fell, knocking him to the ground and slapping and hitting him.

"Miss Granger!" Severus sounded shocked and when he realised the fiery girl wasn't going to stop he pulled her up with an arm around her torso. Once he set her on her feet, Hermione seemed to come back to herself and blushed as Teddy led a few other Slytherins in a cheer.

"Enough!" The Slytherins wisely fell quiet but Teddy still had a massive grin on his face.

"Sorry Professor but I couldn't stand the vile things he was saying." Hermione was still blushing but Harry noticed with admiration that she seemed pleased with herself.

"Be that as it may, Miss Granger, fighting is against the rules. Thirty points from Gryffindor and a week of detention." Hermione's expression didn't change and as the Gryffindors glared at her, Harry realised why; she didn't care about points but the people in Gryffindor she'd had problems with would. "Mr Dursley, take yourself to the hospital wing. There is nothing wrong with you that ice won't fix." Dudley had stopped crying about his nose but the way he skirted around Hermione said a lot.

As Dudley scooted out of the room a hissing noise sounded from a cauldron across the room. The gathered students all crinkled their noses at the smell and Severus growled with annoyance. "Everyone out. That was why there was meant to be four of you watching each cauldron. Class is dismissed." Harry's little group quickly packed up their things and exited the classroom.

"Did you see that great oaf crying? Over being punched by a girl? I may not like you Granger but you have style. Thanks for the laugh," Malfoy said as he walked past them. Hermione smiled tentatively at them and the three boys cracked up.

"God, Hermione, what happened? It was like one moment you're sitting next to me and the next you're on top of Dudley." Neville couldn't hold in his amazement.

"Yeah, how did that feel, giving Dudley a beating?" Harry asked.

"Actually, that felt good." Hermione smiled sheepishly at them and Teddy's laughter restarted.

"Granger, remind me to stay off your bad side."

"Indeed. Is there a reason I'm seeing two grounded Slytherins loitering in the hall?" Severus had managed to sneak up behind him while they were gloating.

"We were celebrating watching Dudley get what he deserved, sir. After all, it's not every day you see a prat like Dudley realise that he probably should have kept his mouth shut. If Hermione hadn't punched him, I probably would have hexed him." Teddy didn't seem put off by Severus' glare.

"As you had already done, am I correct?" Harry smiled at Teddy, wondering how he would react to that.

"Well yes, but sometimes sir, messages just don't go through like they should. Anyway, I have a meeting with the Weasley twins to discuss options for convincing Harry's relatives to leave the country, thereby forcing the Headmaster to change his custody and I believe you Griffins have a library table to be claiming. Hmm, that leaves Harry here to stop avoiding issues. Bye Harry!" Teddy sprinted off before Harry could work out what he was talking about.

"Teddy!" Hermione grinned at Harry's outraged call.

"You know, I wish I'd thought of that. I'd always be able to get an answer out of you." Hermione smiled at Neville and then gripped his arm, intending to drag him off. "Bye Harry, Bye Professor."

Neville waved as Hermione walked off, towing him behind him. _You know what, Hermione didn't need that confidence boost._

"Do you have any clue what young Theodore meant, Harry?" Harry bit his lip. On one hand, he wanted to tell Severus what Dudley had said and that he feared Dudley was right, but on the other was the fact that Severus had said many times that he wasn't going to abandon Harry or get sick of him.

"Just about what Dudley said sir. But it's not an issue. He's wrong and was just saying stupid stuff for attention." Harry didn't look at Severus but he did hear him sigh.

"Tell me that you aren't lying to me Harry. I really thought we had that habit beat." Severus sounded upset and Harry cringed.

"It's not all a lie."

"But the important part of that sentence is a lie, correct?" Harry nodded slowly. He was surprised when Severus put a hand on his shoulder and prodded him through Severus' office and quarters until they were in the bathroom. "I would usually wait until detention to do this, but since you lunch straight up and detention with Theodore in the evening, this is the best time." A quick summoning spell had the dreaded bottle flying into Severus' hand and he spooned out a measure. Harry looked at him pleadingly for a second before opening his mouth. He had lied. And he had known that if he lied, this is what would happen. At least Severus didn't change the rules.

Once they were back in the dining area eating lunch, Harry had a chance to think about what Dudley had said. And about what he was going to say. He wasn't the reason his parents had died. No matter how he had survived, he couldn't possibly be the reason. After all, what was so important about one little baby? Severus must have noticed his expression and Harry heard him clear his could almost sense the talk coming.

"Anything you'd like to say, Harry?" Harry stubbornly kept his mouth shut, desperately ignoring the part of his brain which reminded him that talking to Severus helped and that Severus would tell him the truth.

"Very well. It would be best if you spent this afternoon studying in your Common Room; you are, of course, still grounded. Report to the Potions classroom at 7pm for your detention. Please tell Theodore to do the same." Harry heard the obvious dismissal in Severus' tone and felt his throat get tight. He just couldn't work up the nerve to tell Severus what Dudley had said and now Severus was mad at him. Before Severus could notice his reaction Harry quickly left the quarters, retrieving his bookbag on the way out.

7pm rolled around way too quickly for Harry and he dragged his feet on the way to the classroom.

"Should have told Snape. Then you wouldn't be feeling so miserable." Teddy was walking at his pace, scolding him.

"I couldn't Teddy. I'm being such a bother and it seems like every day Snape's having to reassure me of something. He's probably sick of it." Harry didn't realise that his words were coming dangerously close to what Dudley had said until Teddy hit him upside the head.

"You know what, don't go to Snape. Go to McGonagall; she managed to knock some sense into you the last time you felt like this. Snape will not get sick of you. He is impossible to avoid. He's bloody adopting you. How much more reassurance could you need that he doesn't mind when you 'bother' him – your word, not mine." Harry frowned at his feet guiltily. "Oh cut it out. I get it, you're messed up. Just, don't back away from this. He's sure about adopting you but he's worried about something; something between the two of you."

"Mr Potter, Mr Nott, do stop dawdling. Your detention will not be over any sooner if you take your time in getting here." Severus stood at the door to the classroom and Harry quickly hastened his steps. "Inside, there are cauldrons to clean. I expect them sparkling. Wear the gloves provided at your station, this potion can be corrosive." Harry and Teddy exchanged nervous looks as they entered the room and then stared, gobsmacked, at the pile of cauldrons sitting on each of their sinks. "I suggest you get started unless you wish to be here until midnight."

Harry moved to his station, picking up the heavy dragon-hide gloves as he reached it. He couldn't resist throwing a nervous look over his shoulder and saw that Severus wasn't even looking up. Harry ignored the uneasy feeling in his stomach in favour of taking his anxiety out on the cauldrons.

An hour and a half later Harry stretched his hands upward to relieve the ache in his shoulders. His eyes widened and he yelped as some of the potion on his gloves slid onto his arms. He ripped desperately at his gloves, trying to get it off but only managed to smear the potion further down his arm. "Ow, ow, ow."

"Harry, you idiot boy." Severus wrapped an arm around him from behind, holding his upper arms against his body. With his other hand he scooped up the cloth Harry had been cleaning with up and used it to cover his hand while he pulled Harry's gloves off. Discarding them, he pulled Harry's arms under the tap and turned the water on all the way. "What on earth did you do to get potion on you?"

Harry shrugged, fidgeting as the cold water numbed his arm and the disquiet returned to his stomach.

"Words, Harry. Theodore, wash your gloves under the water and then use one glove to pull the other off. Once you have done that, use the cloth to cover your hand and pull the remaining one off. You are dismissed." Teddy nodded and moved to do as he was instructed. Once he had his gloves off, Severus summoned a first aid kit and swathed Harry's arm in non-stick gauze. "You'll need Madame Pomfrey for this unfortunately. She's the best in the school at healing burns and I won't be able to give you a pain relief unless you're in the infirmary."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry." Severus darted a look at him as he finished bandaging his arms.

"Come on then. I've done all I can." Harry walked with Severus through the school, desperately wishing to blurt the question on his tongue but losing his chance as they reached the infirmary. Harry froze in the doorway as Dudley's voice reached him.

"Uh uh. No way. Not with Dudley in there." Harry started backing away from the door when he heard the last voice he expected behind him. "Nooo." He turned terrified eyes to the end of the corridor where Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were approaching with Professor McGonagall.

"Easy Harry. They can't hurt you here." Severus used his hands to turn Harry and make him look away from his relatives. Harry found small comfort in the black depths of Severus' eyes as their voices came closer. Desperately trying to will them away, he squeezed his eyes shut. He felt Severus pull him towards him as the voices stopped near them.

"What is _he_ doing here? Probably the one that put Dudley in the hospital anyway, he shouldn't be here." Uncle Vernon was angry and Harry shivered involuntarily.

"Mr Potter has just as much right to medical treatment as any student of this school, Mr Dursley. Your son's altercation was with Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall sounded as if she had gone thin-lipped with anger like she did when Malfoy was being arrogant and it reassured Harry slightly.

"Our Dudley wouldn't be in the hospital wing after fighting with a girl. She probably had help from that little runt." Uncle Vernon sounded closer on the last word and Harry turned quickly, spinning himself off balance. Severus' helping hand drew him backwards, closer to his teacher.

"Mr Dursley, I do believe we've had a conversation about your treatment of your nephew. Would you like a recap?" Harry twitched his shoulders as Severus spoke in a dangerous voice behind him. He'd never heard Severus sound that scary before.

"Severus, is it at all possible for you to heal Harry without Madame Pomfrey's assistance?" Harry had stared pleadingly at Professor McGonagall and she had understood his silent plea.

"Unfortunately for Harry, no. He needs Pain Relievers and magical skin graphs. He was burned by a potion while cleaning cauldrons in detention."

"Hah, told you the boy was a trouble-maker. Nuisance since the day he was dropped on our doorstep." Professor McGonagall whipped around angrily and Uncle Vernon had the sense to stop talking.

"Harry is in detention for endangering his life, Mr Dursley, not for trouble-making as you put it. I am finding it surprisingly hard to teach him self-preservation. I assume you can guess why that is." At that Severus put a hand on Harry's upper arm, tugging him into the infirmary and to the bed furthest away from Dudley. "Sit, Harry and I'll fetch Madame Pomfrey."

Harry shivered as the Dursleys entered the ward and hurried over to Dudley. He was fussing about being asked to go to sleep early and Madame Pomfrey looked like she gave up when his parents came up. She listened as Severus spoke to her and then came over to Harry.

"Right Harry, let's see what you've done to yourself this time." Harry glared at the implication and ignored McGonagall's laugh. "This is going to hurt, Harry. I'll have to convince the skin to grow back but since this potion is meant to impede growth, it's going to be a bit of a fight. Here, take this first." Madame Pomfrey held out a pain reliever and Harry quickly drank it, eager for the ache in his arms to go away. "Now, young man, if Professor Snape would like to keep your arms steady." Severus nodded and sat behind Harry on the bed, holding his arms just above the burns, at the elbow.

"If the pain is unbearable, you can ask Madame Pomfrey to stop. It is better, however, if it is done all at once to prevent drawing the pain out." Harry bit his lip at this murmured comment from Severus. _Just how much was this going to hurt? He'd already had a pain reliever. _Harry got his answer as Madame Pomfrey began the spell on his arms. He whimpered as he bit down harder on his lip, trying to contain his reaction to the itching burning pain in his arms. As his arm twitched in response, the pain jumped, and Harry pushed back away from Madame Pomfrey, right into Severus. Severus let go of the arm Pomfrey wasn't currently healing and allowed Harry to turn half into his body with his arm still held out. He buried his head in the crook of Severus' neck and almost asked for them to stop when Harry felt Severus running his hand through Harry's hair. The motion was slightly comforting and convinced him to grit his teeth and hold on. He didn't have to move when Pomfrey started in on his other arm but he did turn pleading eyes on her when she started the spell.

"Almost there, Harry. I know it hurts and you're being very brave. You're making Minerva very proud. She's probably thinking that even if you became a Slytherin, you're still brave enough to be one of her Lions. Hmm, what do you think about that?" Severus was talking him through it and Harry clung to his words as much as his robe while the tears of pain poured down his cheek. Just as the pain seemed to taper off, he felt Severus move him so he was sitting across his lap and completely in his embrace. "There we are, all over. Good boy, Harry. It's okay, you're going to be fine now." Harry couldn't stop his tears so he just buried into Severus' robes, refusing to look up.

Slowly Harry felt his pain and fear fading away and he turned away from Severus to look at his arms. Expecting to find them still red, blistered and angry he was surprised to see unmarked skin. Running a finger over it he realised that it was no longer painful.

"That hurt." Harry's voice was thick and he kept sniffling. Severus handed him a handkerchief and he wiped his face, scrunching his nose gently against the headache that had developed from crying.

"Yes, I'm sure it did. But you were very brave." Harry looked curiously at his teacher, wondering why he sounded strained like the night before. "Why don't you try to get some sleep Harry? I'll wake you up for another pain reliever later."

"But it doesn't hurt anymore." Severus reached out and pressed lightly on Harry's arm. He hissed in a breath and turned pained eyes on his teacher.

"Ow!"

"The muscle underneath has been abused by the magic used to heal your arms. They will most likely be very stiff and feel as though they are asleep when you wake up. If I wake you up for a pain reliever, it will not be so bad in the morning." Severus stood and gestured for Harry to stand as well. Madame Pomfrey came through the curtain Harry couldn't remember existing with some pyjamas. "We'll leave you alone to change."

The teachers and nurse exited the curtain and Harry gingerly changed into the pyjamas, avoiding knocking his arms. Finished changing, he climbed up under the covers and curled up with his arms to his chest. _They'd hurt him!_ Logically, he knew that he needed healing but his chest still felt funny when he tried to take his mind off of the pain.

He heard Severus come back around the curtain and draw the visitor's chair up next to his bed. Severus took one of his hands in both of his and began to rub his thumb over Harry's hand. The massage felt comforting compared to the feeling in his chest and Harry focused on it instead. "Do you remember the mantra I gave you when I put the Eye Balm on the wounds Dudley inflicted on you?" Harry nodded silently, rubbing his glasses on the pillow under his head. Severus reached up before he could, gently drawing them off. "Can you repeat it?"

"My Head of House will ne-never h-hit me or hurt me with the intent of causing me pain." His stutter was back and Harry saw an emotion flicker across Severus' eyes.

"That's right. I know that what we had to do to your arms hurt and it's okay if you don't trust me right now." Harry almost spoke up and denied it but Severus fixed him with a mild glare. "Any child, even one without your past, would be angry at a parent who had willingly participated in restraining them for a painful procedure. You are allowed to be angry or upset with me."

"I'm not." Harry knew he didn't sound very convincing but at the moment he couldn't tell how he felt.

"I think you are but very deep down. Perhaps in the place where you usually hide pain?" _How did Severus know about that?_ "Since it is normal for you to be defensive, I will not be as strict about respect as I usually would for the next few days. At any other time I would not be lenient, but this is what I would consider a special case. Mind, this deal only applies to me. I catch you disrespecting Madame Pomfrey and it will be business as usual." Severus gave him a stern look until he nodded.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you have not been allowed to react normally to adults causing you pain, whether for your health or for their own satisfaction. I wanted you to know that it is okay and normal to feel resentful in this situation." Severus stopped the massage and stood, tucking Harry in much like he had the night before. Tonight he leant in and whispered a goodnight in Harry's ear, giving his upper arm a reassuring pat as he dimmed the lights in Harry's general area and went outside the curtains. Harry realised as he drifted off to sleep that there were silencing spells on the curtains. At least the Dursleys hadn't heard him making noise.

Severus POV

Severus shook as he walked out of Harry's curtained area and when he realised that Vernon Dursley stood in front of him he instantly drew his wand. "Dursley, I have very little patience left this evening. I suggest you do not attempt to try it." He got a blank look in return and growled, "Get out of my way, you stupid Muggle."

Vernon moved aside, muttering but did not otherwise protest. Severus continued on his way to Poppy's office, reaching it just in time to collapse into a chair before his body shook with violent tremors. Poppy was by his side in an instant, handing him a Calming Potion. "Gosh, Severus, I didn't think it was possible for you to be any paler than you already are."

"Poppy, would you mind checking on Harry? I want a private word with Severus." Minerva had entered with the nurse and she was busy pouring tea.

"Of course. If you need me, just call." Poppy left, leaving Severus contemplating whether to drink the Potion or not.

"If you don't drink that, laddie, I'll just put it in your tea and make you drink it like that." Minerva placed a cup of tea on his side of the small coffee table she was making use of. "You can't talk to me if you go into shock."

Severus looked up, saw her resolve then downed the bottle. He felt the potion taking the edge of his panic and guilt but it didn't take away all his emotion as it should have. "I hurt him."

"Balderdash. You held him still for a painful, yet necessary, procedure which will have saved him a great majority of pain and discomfit. And you did a damn fine job of it, managing to provide comfort while still keeping him still. How do you think new parents feel when Muggle doctors come out with needles the size of their child's foot and asks them to hold to hold their child still? It was to help him, Severus, not hurt him."

"He wouldn't have needed that procedure if I hadn't been stupid enough to make him clean that cauldron. I knew what would happen if he spilt any of it yet all I told him was to wear the gloves because it was corrosive. I didn't tell him that the procedure to fix his damaged skin would involve fighting against his own magic and therefore be excruciatingly painful. If I'd just kept a closer watch on him..." Severus scrubbed at his face with his hand, trying to erase the image of Harry clutching to him in pain and fear, crying.

"How many seconds did you have to notice what he was doing? Two, three? Severus, you're quick but not that quick. They were school potions, nothing in them is really considered dangerous." Minerva put her hand on his knee but Severus gained no comfort from it.

"I brewed that potion." Minerva tilted her head, obviously not hearing his statement. "I was the one who brewed that damn potion, Minerva!" Severus regretted shouting but didn't apologise. He snarled as Minerva's expression softened.

"In that case, then I think you'll remember never to make that mistake again. After all, I don't think it was Harry's benefit you kept up that litany. It was torture, wasn't it?"

"Reminders of his abuse were less than ten metres from him while he suffered pain like he hasn't had since he came to Hogwarts. Yes, Minerva it was torture. It was worse than all the Death Eater meetings, worse than not being able to save the children. Because this was Harry." Severus paused to try and regain some sense of control. "Because he put his trust in me and I repaid it by being cold all day, which is not going to help his mental state, and then having to subject him to this. Why does it hurt like this, Minerva?" Severus sipped his tea after hearing how hoarse his voice sounded.

"Because you love him. Because hurting him, no matter who does it, hurts you. Because you've put your energy into protecting him. You, Severus, are an incredibly honourable man; you promised to protect him and that you will do. But you love him. Any idiot can tell. And that means that you get all the warm fuzzy feelings us Gryffindor's are so sentimental about and you get the hard, I wish I wasn't the adult here, situations as well. Am I right?" Severus' first reaction was to deny it. Sure he cared for the boy, but love? Severus' mind flashed back to the night before when he'd checked on the boy at four separate times, waking at the slightest noise lest Harry need him. He flashed to the moment of seeing the Dursleys walking down the corridor; the flare of defensive anger that could very well have led to one dead Vernon Dursley. His pride as his boy tried to be stoic during what was an extremely painful procedure. Severus dropped his head into his hands in surrender.

"I do."

"You do what, Severus Snape? If you're going to adopt that boy you had better get used to voicing your emotions." Minerva sounded stern but Severus knew why.

"I do love him. God, Minerva, when did that happen? When did he become more like a son than a student?" Severus looked up at his old friend, lost.

"I knew on Christmas Eve. You came storming into the staff room, fit to kill Lucius Malfoy for a bruise on Harry's chin. And when you told me about your plan for adoption; well, let's just say I miss that eager look." Minerva smiled at him gently. "This is a good thing, Severus. If anything, it's exactly what you need to make the blood adoption stick. If Albus ever comes to his senses and gives his permission."

"I don't need it. If I go through the Muggles first, he won't be able to stop me. All I have to do is convince the Dursley's to sign custody over and then I automatically become Harry's Muggle and Magical guardian. I was planning on waiting until the holidays, when we are away from the Headmaster's spies." Severus gestured at the portraits, all of which were previous school nurses and therefore bound by the same doctor-patient confidentiality. They would not be able to repeat what they were witnessing.

"Then do it. I saw you tuck that boy in. His own father didn't do it that well. Harry deserves this chance. In fact, you deserve this chance." Severus shifted in his seat as Minerva fixed him with a tiny glare. They both looked up as Poppy re-entered the room.

"Both boys are asleep and will hopefully stay that way. Now Severus, you look like you could use a nice freshen up and then bed." Severus didn't move. "Well get to it. There's nothing more you can do for Harry while he's asleep but you do have a House full of students to attend to. Perhaps the other young child you had in detention tonight, for instance."

Severus was grateful for the reminder. He had been so focused on Harry that he had probably scared Theodore. He rose, thanking them both and went into the large ward just in time to see the door open and close on its own. He walked silently through the curtains to Harry's area and stopped just inside the entry. As he felt something brush past him he reached out and grabbed, successfully finding a handful of cloak.

"Theodore." The cloak moved aside to show Neville, Hermione and Theodore. Severus rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Hello sir. We were just checking on Harry and then I promise, we were going to scurry right back to our dorms." Theodore sound nervous but firm.

"Harry is _fine._ You three, however, are a different story. Hand over that Cloak." Hermione held it out reluctantly. "All three of you now have detention with me for a week, starting when Harry and Theodore finish their week of detention." Severus scowled at their shocked looks. "You three know that something valuable is being hidden on the third floor. Surely you realise the danger in wondering around after curfew when there could be an attempt on it at any time? The rules are put there for a reason."

"Yes sir." "Sorry, sir." "What was wrong with Harry, sir?" Severus hadn't expected Theodore to lose his focus, even while being scolded.

"Harry has had a rather painful spell cast on him to re-grow his skin after the potion burnt it off. He was exhausted, understandably so, and will need further treatment over night. Therefore, he will be staying in the hospital wing." Theodore nodded in acceptance.

"Are they the Dursleys?" Severus felt a prickle of warning shiver up his spine at the angry look in Theodore's eyes. Theodore was at no risk of turning Dark, but he had been taught quite a few things about causing pain by his mother.

"They are. They are here to see Dudley due to his concussion."

"Harry's been in and out of the infirmary all term. What's so special about being smacked around by a girl?" Theodore sounded like he was about to boil over at the injustice and Hermione reached out and placed a hand on his arm.

"Harry doesn't need them to pay attention to him. He already has the right person." Severus narrowed his eyes in a glare at Hermione's daring but refused to look away when they both looked up. Theodore's eyes seemed to clear and he sighed out a breath.

"I still wish them dead." He glared at Hermione as if to dare her to scold him.

"You think I don't?" Severus looked in shock as he noticed that Hermione was practically humming with anger. "Not only have they hurt my friend, but it's Muggles like those that make the rest of them look bad. I'm glad that I believe 'what comes around goes around', otherwise I wouldn't be able to stand them being here."

Minerva came around the curtain, obviously intent on checking on Harry herself. On seeing the three first years she sighed and turned disappointed eyes toward them. "Since I'm going to assume Professor Snape has already assigned you detention, Theodore, Hermione, Neville, come with me. I'll escort you back to your dorms." The children looked up guiltily and walked out of the area in front of Minerva. "I'll ask Sinistra to cover your rounds tonight, Severus. Spend some time with Harry. I'm sure he's going to need it." She cast a scowl at where Vernon Dursley was just visible and Severus cursed himself all over again. Of course Harry was going to need him; if he didn't have nightmares tonight it would be a miracle.

"Goodnight Minerva." She smiled and left, scolding Harry's friends as she escorted them out. Severus put the Invisibility Cloak away in Harry's bedside draw and summoned a House-Elf to bring him a journal from his rooms. The smallish male that Severus had never seen before eagerly brought him a pile of recent Potions journals and Severus thanked him. The young ones needed to learn early that they could expect polite Masters and Mistresses at Hogwarts.

It was a couple of hours later, after the Dursley parents had left for their apartment in Hogwarts, that Severus looked up to see Harry shifting in his bed. He leaned in to hear what Harry was muttering and felt his gut clench as he realised Harry was begging him for something. He stood to fetch Poppy, sure that Harry would hate having him there if he woke and Harry cried out.

"No, please, don't leave me." The timing was so perfect that Severus turned to check if the boy was still asleep. "Please, I'll be good. Please." Harry was indeed asleep and Severus was glad for the silencing charms that prevented Harry from waking Dudley. He quickly walked over to the boy's bedside, perching on the edge. Harry was still trapped in his nightmare and Severus couldn't resist the urge to run his hand soothingly through the boy's hair.

"Shhh, Harry, you're okay. It's all over now." Harry calmed slightly and Severus breathed out harshly. He slipped off the bed and back into his chair, scooting it closer so he could keep up the soothing motion. Who it was benefiting the most at the moment he couldn't tell but Harry remained calm so he wasn't about to stop.

Severus sat like that for about half an hour when Poppy came into check on Harry. He scowled at the knowing smile and stood, intending to leave. As soon as he'd taken a step, however, Harry moaned in distress and tossed his head around. Severus lingered between sacrificing his pride and abandoning the boy and rolled his eyes at his own sentimentality. He sat back on the side of the bed and resumed the soothing action, waiting for the boy to calm before looking up to Poppy.

"He won't let me leave. That's twice his nightmares have returned if I try to leave."

"Is it plausible for you to spend the night, Severus? I know you look exhausted and if not, I can sit with him." Poppy ran a diagnostic spell, frowning slightly.

"What is it?" Severus asked, worried.

"He's in a little bit of pain. That's probably contributing to his distress. I'll fetch you a pain reliever." Poppy bustled off and Severus mentally calculated if this dose would be too soon after that last. It wouldn't, but the remains of the last dose mixing with this one was likely to make the side effects stronger.

"This dose should not affect him over much, which means he does not need to be wakened to check on him." Severus moved his hand to Harry's shoulder, shaking it slightly to wake him.

"I won't wake him then. Are you telling me this because you might end up falling asleep?" Poppy looked sympathetic.

"If the pain really is causing his nightmares then I can deal with another sleepless night. Just don't complain to me if Gryffindors are brought up here panicking tomorrow." Poppy smiled lightly at that and handed Severus the potion before leaving. He placed it beside him on the bedside table before looking down to his charge. He smiled slightly at how young Harry looked and gave him another gentle shake.

Harry groaned and mumbled a protest. "Noooo. Go away Teddy."

"I'm not Theodore, Harry." Harry's eyes shot open as Severus spoke. He pushed backward in the bed until he was sitting up. Severus noticed Harry wince as he put pressure on his arms and Severus held up his hands to calm Harry. "Easy, easy. I bet that hurt."

Harry nodded and hugged his arms to his chest. He looked at Severus with a guarded expression and Severus held out the pain reliever. "I told you I'd wake you for this. This is earlier than I intended but Madame Pomfrey was concerned that you were feeling undue pain. This one may not last all night either, so I may have to wake you again later." Harry took the potion but his hand shook and Severus leaned into keep his grip on the potion. Harry drank willingly, but he obviously wasn't used to having someone help him drink potions while he was still awake.

"That feels better. Thank you." Severus nodded and called softly for the infirmary House-Elf to come and take the empty vial.

"I'm glad. You seemed to be having some nightmares. Would you like to talk about it? Or perhaps the subject we broached after Potions class?" Harry's brow furrowed in confusion. "What Mr Dursley said to enrage Miss Granger so."

"He called me a freak. Hermione didn't like that." Harry slowly relaxed as the pain relief took effect and Severus didn't make a move towards him.

"I'm sure Miss Granger was upset, but since that word has been thrown around by Mr Dursley in and out of her presence, I think that Mr Dursley must have said something worse." Severus took an extra blanket out of the bottom of the bedside table and threw it gently over Harry's shoulders. Harry's hands came up and tightly gripped the blanket with his arms crossed across his chest.

Harry opened his mouth as though he was going to talk but instead shook his head, pleading with Severus with his eyes. Severus dipped his head in acknowledgement and was about to change the subject when he heard Dumbledore and the Dursleys walk back in. He stiffened, aware of Harry doing the same.

"No I'm sorry, Mr Dumbledore, but Harry is just too troublesome. He used to use his magic to terrorise Dudley as a child. We can barely keep them under the same roof." Petunia Dursley obviously thought that making the abuse for Dudley's sake would make it alright.

"Did not." Harry protested quietly and Severus spared him a smile.

"I know. And so does the Headmaster." As Severus quietly reassured Harry the other adults walked past the gap in the curtains. Dumbledore looked vaguely upset and Severus felt the tiniest flicker of hope. _Surely after seeing how the Dursleys acted, Dumbledore would give up._

Harry stayed silent as the Dursleys fussed over their children and Severus was too busy watching Dumbledore for tells to acknowledge his silence. Therefore, he was surprised when he felt Harry scoot closer to him. Harry was still hugging the blanket to himself and Severus realised what Harry was looking for. He repositioned himself so he was sitting next to Harry on the bed and wrapped his arms gently around the boy. Harry relaxed against him, obviously drawing comfort from Severus.

Severus looked up as Dumbledore came over to them. He realised quickly that Dumbledore was deeply upset about something.

"Severus, Harry. Good evening." Dumbledore paused, looking back at the Dursleys once more. "Severus, you have my permission. Do the adoption. If it doesn't stick, Harry will still need to return to the Dursleys but after that he's yours Severus. I am sorry I delayed." Severus froze in shock as Dumbledore turned to leave.

"Why?" Harry sat up, pulling slightly away from Severus. He could feel tremors running down Harry's arms and hoped that it was from excitement rather than upset.

Dumbledore turned back, obviously not understanding the question. "Why what, Harry?"

"Why'd you change your mind? I told you they abused me and that didn't work. Why now?" Severus had to admit, Harry certainly had a right to know.

"Because I realised that I was being a foolish old man who was allowing his fears interfere with keeping two people he cares very deeply for happy. I am so sorry I hurt you, Harry. In my fear that I could not keep you safe, I inadvertently hurt you." Dumbledore came back to the visitor's chair and sank into it. Severus didn't miss the guilt that flashed through his eyes as Harry shrank back.

"Why did you panic now, if I may, Headmaster?" Severus asked his own question as Harry tried to come to terms with what he was being told.

"I believe that is a conversation better left to adults, Severus. Harry, as to the note I sent you about Professor Quirrell, please do not take it as an invitation to test my theory. It was merely intended as a warning; not, as Miss Granger believes, a challenge." Harry nodded and watched as Dumbledore left. When he turned to Severus his eyes were wide in excitement.

"I really get to stay with you? No more worrying about Professor Dumbledore or the Dursleys? Really?"

"Yes you do, Harry. You may have to return to the Dursleys just this once but I promise it will only be once. After that, I will be able to use my magic to transfer the blood wards over to me." Severus smiled as Harry tuned out everything but his confirmation. There would be time for details in the morning.

"I can't believe he's letting us do it."

"I believe that the Headmaster realised the true extent of the Dursleys dislike for you. Also, in addition to spending Christmas at the Malfoys, many of my holiday traditions usually involve the Headmaster. He may have felt the loss of our trust more acutely since the holidays." In fact, Severus had deliberately brought up Christmases past in the staff room just after the holiday, hoping that the sharing of memories would remind Dumbledore what he had missed.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep now. I can't wait to tell Teddy." Severus smiled indulgently.

"I think I may be able to help with that." Harry pouted, disappointed. "You need your sleep. You're still healing and you were up late last night as well. I don't want you to be sleepy tomorrow." Severus explained his reasoning, hoping Harry wouldn't protest.

"Okay. But how will you get me to sleep? A potion?" Harry didn't make a move to lie down so Severus stood up.

"Lie back down and I'll show you. It's a spell most parents learn to use on fussy babies and can come in handy even when you're older. It merely convinces your body that you really are tired so you fall asleep." Harry settled into position and Severus straightened the blankets. He went through the process of tucking them in, discreetly tickling Harry's ribs as he did so. He smiled when Harry giggled.

"That tickles."

"Hmm, it's meant to." Severus finished tucking the blankets in and then sat down. He placed his hand on Harry's head, rubbing small circles at his temple. "Just relax, as much as you can, and let the sleepiness take over." Severus reached down into his magic and extended a small tendril toward Harry, imbibing it with his wish for Harry to fall asleep peacefully. Harry fought for a second and then his eyes slowly started shutting. Severus waited until Harry was fully asleep before removing his hand. "Goodnight Harry."

Poppy was in her office when Severus entered. "I thought you were staying with Harry. Did the pain potion help?"

"I don't know. I do know that being told by the Headmaster that we have his blessing means that I strongly doubt he'll have any nightmares tonight." Poppy took a second to register the sentence and then turned a delighted grin on Severus.

"Oh Severus, that's wonderful news. You must be pleased." In response to that comment, Severus quickly studied his own emotions. Foremost was a sense of wishing that Dumbledore had not taken so long. Beneath that was quite a bit of happiness. There were twinges of nervousness though but not as strong as he expected.

"It is. I think I'm still too shocked by the Headmaster's acquiescence to truly process this. It's not like the Headmaster to simply change his mind." Severus twisted suddenly as a light on Poppy's desk lit up. "What's that?"

"An alert system. Harry's not sleeping properly. What did you use to get him to sleep so soon after that announcement?" Poppy turned back to him after checking what he meant.

"A mild sleeping charm that Narcissa taught me when I was baby-sitting Draco." Severus sighed in frustration. "That apparently didn't work. I'll go sit with him. Please ask Trixie to be prepared with coffee in the morning however. I truly will be exhausted tomorrow." Poppy nodded in sympathy. "Good night, Poppy."

"Good night, Severus." Severus walked back out to Harry's bed, taking his seat in the visitor's chair. He reached out and took hold of one of Harry's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The boy's expression calmed and he returned to sleeping calmly.

"Oh Harry, what am I going to do with you?" Severus sat watching his soon-to-be son sleep and felt a sense of peace come over here. Nothing had felt this right for a long time; not since before fifth year.

The next afternoon Severus made his way past the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. He had woken that morning with his head on his crossed arms on the side of Harry's bed. Harry was already awake, gazing at Severus with no small amount of amazement. When Harry had realised that Severus was awake he'd grinned at him.

"I'm really going to be adopted." Harry sounded like he believed it slightly more than last night.

"Yes, you really are. We'll have to have a talk later, but perhaps when I am slightly better rested." Severus stretched upward, wincing as his back ached. Sleeping in a chair was really not conducive to a good night's sleep.

Coming back to the present, Severus knocked on Dumbledore's door. When bade, he entered slowly, not entirely sure how to relate to his mentor after this grievous breach of trust.

"Ah, Severus. Come, sit down. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, looking happier than he had all month.

"I have never taken one before, what would change my mind now?" Severus sat easily in front of Dumbledore, relaxing slightly at the familiar start to conversation.

"I assumed that maybe you would be tired enough to use the energy boost." Severus nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Be that as it may, I am not quite fond of sweets, Headmaster."

"And yet you are adopting an eleven-year-old child? Surely you will need to adapt?" Dumbledore had a suspicious twinkle in his eyes.

"Harry is rarely fond of sweets. I have never known him to overindulge and I believe he isn't fond of anything overly sweet." Severus smiled as the corners of Dumbledore's mouth turned down. "And don't even think about trying to change that, Headmaster. He is just fine the way he is."

"Come now, Severus. Young boys should enjoy sweets while they still can. However, that is not what we came to discuss." The Headmaster's expression turned pensive. "We came to discuss why I have changed my mind about the adoption."

Severus sat back, changing his body language to indicate that Dumbledore should continue.

Dumbledore sighed before speaking. "I feel as those these reasons are insignificant now, since I have seen you with Harry and how the Dursleys treat him compared to Dudley. I wish I could blame this on the folly of old age, but I do not believe that is so." Dumbledore stood up suddenly, fetching his Pensieve. There were already memories in the bowl and Severus wondered how long Dumbledore had debated over this decision.

"If you would please step into the Pensieve with me, perhaps I can show you." Severus stood and in time with Dumbledore, bent in. He was pulled into a memory of a meeting with Lucius Malfoy and Severus recognised the date on a calendar. It was Christmas Eve and Malfoy looked happy with himself.

"Mr Malfoy, surely you do not need to keep this close an eye on the school? If the Board of Governors are needed at the school, we will contact you." Malfoy smirked in satisfaction.

"I am here for a different reason. There have been rumours, Professor Dumbledore, of a certain movement. I merely came to see for myself whether they are true." Memory Dumbledore stiffened, almost imperceptibly.

"And what have you discovered?"

"The rumours are true, Headmaster. I sense a certain change in Hogwarts. Perhaps one you should beware of." The memory faded and the next one started. Severus recognised it as later that very same day when he had asked permission to adopt Harry.

"Perhaps you are beginning to see the connection, Severus. You know what Lucius was implying. You had already mentioned your fears." Severus nodded as the present-day Dumbledore spoke from next to him, realising that Dumbledore had possibly still been reeling from the earlier revelation.

"You have been afraid of trying to transfer the blood protection in case it fails at a time when Harry will desperately need it." Severus did not let any emotion into his voice as he watched his past self demand an answer from Dumbledore.

"Oh Severus, I'm so sorry." The memory changed, flipping through Harry's reactions since being told that he had to return to the Dursleys. "I knew that Harry did not want to return to the Dursleys; after all his reactions to me were enough evidence. But I was sure that with your support, Harry wouldn't be troubled by it for long. But then I watched this month as you both grew apart due to Harry's pain, and I realised that I was hurting the both of you." The memory changed again, to a conversation between Minerva and Dumbledore. Severus listened long enough to ascertain that Minerva was telling Dumbledore about the poisoning.

"Minerva's poisoning happened before Christmas. How is it relevant?" Severus faced present day Dumbledore rather than watch the memory. Minerva had obviously not been as stoic as she had portrayed.

"It added to my fear. If I couldn't protect Minerva while she was on grounds, how could I possibly protect you or Harry if the adoption went through? Petunia Dursley is barely connected to the Wizarding World, which means that if this war was to begin again, she would not be in the middle of it. We would be able to protect her and therefore, Harry's blood protection. If you were the key to the blood protection, you would be Voldemort's first target; he would have to kill you before he could kill Harry." Dumbledore looked stricken at the thought and Severus felt a flash of compassion for his mentor.

"How could I allow you to take that risk, knowing as I did that Voldemort was beginning to attempt to return? You are not just anybody to me, Severus. I'll admit that it was selfish, but I would rather you safe, even if you weren't happy." The memory surrounding them changed again and Severus quickly recognised the scene. He had not noticed Dumbledore's presence but apparently he had been there in time to watch the Dursleys reaction to their nephew's pain in the infirmary. Severus had not seen the gleeful edge to their gaze, as focused as he was on Harry. Watching it now, his temper flared and he vowed that even if they had to return to the Dursleys, Harry would not be harmed; he wouldn't allow it.

"Perhaps, Severus, you will hate me for this, but I truly believed that the abuse would not damage Harry past what could not be borne. I assumed that if he had survived this long, surely another six summers would not harm him so. It would only be six months after all, I would not have left him there longer than what the protection made necessary." Severus' eyes widened in horror at this line of thinking and he was about to remark when Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him. He paused, aware that anything he said would not make much sense anyway and Dumbledore continued.

"And then I saw them. So loving to their son, even with his magic, and delighting in Harry's pain. And I saw what I had refused to see before; if Harry went back to the Dursleys, I would be single-handedly pushing Harry away from the Light. Why would he want to join the battle between Voldemort and us if I had only ever caused him misery? And more importantly, what would happen if he was to stay there, and begin to resent you for following through on my orders? Then we would truly lose him." Dumbledore looked more tired than Severus had ever seen him and he looked at Severus with sad eyes.

"I never thought I'd find myself saying this, Headmaster, but you underestimate the boy's capacity for forgiveness. He would have forgiven us both in time. And he has no desire to harm anyone, friend or foe." Severus paused as they exited the Pensieve. "I need some time to think about this, Headmaster. I will try to explain your reasons to Harry in a way that he can understand, however, I cannot guarantee that he will understand. I know it will be difficult, but try not to approach him for another couple of weeks. He will need space to process this." Severus smiled self-mockingly. "As will I."

"Of course, Severus. Take as much time as you need." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye had returned after Severus had agreed to think about it.

"If it is no different to you, Headmaster, I should think of this on my own. I also need to speak to Harry regarding the details of this adoption." Severus inclined his head in a request for permission.

"Of course, Severus. Take as much time as you need. Give my apologies to Harry." Severus nodded stiffly and exited the office. His mind was reeling, and he was happy that he didn't come across any students as he made his way to his office. He sighed in frustration as he spotted Harry sitting on the floor across from his door. Apparently, he was going to have this conversation sooner than he was ready for.

"Harry. What are you doing?" Severus made sure to keep his voice soft so that he didn't startle the boy.

Harry looked up slowly and Severus felt a twinge of sympathy for the boy's tired look. Even after sleeping well the night before, Harry still looked as though his sleepless nights were catching up with him.

"I didn't want to go back to the Common Room. I know I'm supposed to be there but I'm just too tired to deal with Draco today." Severus watched Harry for a moment, debating whether to just send him back to the Common Room or make a compromise.

"This will not happen very often, Harry, but since you have a parent on staff, the spare room in my quarters is also considered an acceptable location for fulfilling your grounding. You won't have company however, so I would suggest fetching your homework to work on." Harry nodded and rose quickly. "I will wait for you."

Harry walked off quickly, heading in the direction of the Common Room. Severus leant tiredly back against the wall, keeping his gaze on either end of the corridor. Harry was back quickly and Severus let him into his quarters without speaking. Once Harry was settled at the desk in his room, Severus returned to his personal lab to mark papers. The large oak desk served to hold not only Potions notes but also all the marking he collected over a week. Marking the first year's assignments would leave him able to think over Dumbledore's confession while also completing work.

Two hours later, Severus looked up as Trixie Apparated in. "Is Master wishing Trixie to be waking Young Master Harry for his dinner?" Severus furrowed his brow in thought and then realised that Harry was still in his room. He shook his head at Trixie and she Disapparated, probably to place his meal at his dining table. Once she had left, he stood and walked to Harry's doorway. He'd left the doors open, listening out for any disturbances. What greeted his sight was Harry asleep at his desk, head resting on what was now unreadable parchment.

Severus walked over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, crouching down to his eye level so that he would see Severus as he woke. "Harry. Harry, wake up."

The boy came to slowly and Severus could easily see that he was too tired to eat. He gently grasped Harry's arm and pulled him into standing position. "You can sleep here for now, but we are definitely talking in the morning." Harry gave no sign that he had heard as Severus guided him to sit on the side of his bed. Once Severus had taken Harry's shoes off, he quickly transfigured Harry's clothes into pyjamas. Harry needed no encouragement to climb into the bed and Severus smiled as he drifted off quickly. Tomorrow, they could talk. For now, both of them needed time to rest.


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, I know this chapter is really short, but it was kind of just to show a) Harry with his friends and b) time passing until the Ministry interview.**

**WARNING: Contains references to anorexia and self-harm. Don't like, don't read.**

**Usual disclaimer: I'm not her. Don't even wish I was. Being a starving uni student is so much more fun. :) Also, the views expressed in this chapter are not my own. I believe mental illness and eating disorders are horrible things that are not the fault of the sufferer. **

Chapter Twenty Eight

Two weeks after Dumbledore had given his permission, Harry still couldn't believe that the adoption was happening. After agreeing with Severus on the rules he'd have to follow as Severus' son, Severus had asked the Ministry to make the adoption official. They had agreed, but only after a chance to interview them . Harry wasn't sure exactly what the interviews would consist of but Severus had assured him that it wasn't something to worry over.

Since anticipation was the only thing that Harry had to deal with at the moment, he was sitting contentedly in the Potions classroom. Hermione, Neville and Teddy were in the classroom as well, studying for their Potions test the next day. Harry had his nose in Severus' old Potions text, trying to memorise as much as he could. Ever since seeing the Dursleys two weeks ago, he'd had trouble paying attention to his school work and his relationship with Severus was suffering because of it.

"Hey, Harry, what do you say to a game of Exploding Snap?" Teddy appeared in front of him suddenly and Harry welcomed the distraction.

"Alright. Here or in the Common Room?" Teddy looked over at the door connecting the office to Severus' office.

"Here should be alright. Though if Professor Snape comes back he might make us stop." Harry shrugged, unconcerned. Teddy looked at him weirdly but dealt the hand of cards without commenting.

After they'd played a few hands, Teddy looked up carefully. "Hey Harry, Professor Snape will probably ream me out for saying this but are you alright? You seem a little, I don't know, weirded out."

"Teddy, leave Harry alone. We've been quite fine, even with Harry being hyper. Though, Harry, if you don't stop fidgeting in class, then don't sit next to me." Hermione didn't look up from her book but Teddy had the sense to look sheepish.

"Alright, I promise, no questions. But someone had to mention it." Harry shook his head as his friend decided that he had to have the last word. They kept playing the card game until Severus entered the classroom. Harry shot a guilty look at his book when Severus raised his eyebrow at the evidence of their distraction.

"If you have finished studying for the evening, you should return to your common room. Also, Miss Granger, when I request two-foot of parchment, please assume the upper limit is six-inches above that. Four-foot assignments are a pain to mark when the required content is covered within two-foot of writing." Hermione blushed at the reprimand but did not protest.

"Harry, we'll see you tomorrow at Potions. We'll go see Hagrid in the afternoon, after Potions." Neville had already packed up his stuff to watch them play Exploding Snap and Hermione had finished packing quickly. They both stood and made their way to the classroom door.

"Goodnight, Neville, Hermione." Harry reached and pulled his stuff toward him. "Was Hermione's essay really that bad?"

"I won't discuss results with another student, you know that, Harry." Harry scowled at the frustration in Severus' voice. When Severus' eyes closed as if he was praying for patience, Harry stuffed his stuff angrily into his bag and stood.

"Goodnight, sir." He left before Severus could answer and walked quickly to avoid the weird looks Teddy was giving him.

"Sometimes I feel like asking 'what now?' whenever I see you with Professor Snape. Why are you angry at him now?" Teddy caught him up just as he entered the common room.

"I don't know!" At Teddy's shocked look, Harry threw up his hands in disgust and stalked off to the first year dorm. In doing so he ignored a call from Rachael and Flint, who had noticed his temper tantrum.

It was half an hour later when Harry heard Teddy came in. Harry sat up quickly, cautiously checking his friend's expression. "Teddy, I'm sorry."

"I know, Harry. That's the advantage of my gift." Teddy didn't say anything more on the topic as he got ready for bed. "But Harry, if you ever want to talk, I'll help."

"How?" Harry didn't express any interest but he knew Teddy would read between the lines.

"Well, for starters, can you even name half the things you're feeling? And stop scratching yourself." Harry bit his lip and smiled when Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Maybe Snape was right, I'm not meant to be the one doing this." Teddy threw a pillow at him and within seconds they were involved in a pillow fight. The other first year boys ignored them in favour of getting ready and by the time Harry and Teddy had exhausted themselves, all the boys were ready to turn out the lights. Harry bit his lip again as the lights dimmed, but as promised Draco didn't extinguish the last candle.

"Thanks, Draco."

"Stop thanking me Potter."

The next morning they were in the Great Hall, sitting with the Weasley twins, when Trixie 'popped' into existence. Harry frowned, looking pointedly at his plate of food.

"Trixie is not being here for Young Master Harry. Trixie is looking for Young Mistress Rachael. Is you knowing where Young Mistress Rachael is?" Harry shook his head and dismissed the conversation from his head as Fred and George drew him back into tales of the pranks they were playing on Professor Quirrell.

"Only problem is that the idiot doesn't notice. The rest of our class does, but Quirrell just keeps talking. Git." Fred and George had stopped talking so disjointedly over the year, after multiple requests from the first years to slow down.

"Thinking that we may have to do something major to him on April Fool's, but that's still over a month away." George smiled evilly at Harry in anticipation.

"Oh Harry, Neville, Teddy, thank you." Hermione had walked up behind them, carrying the box of sugar quills they had bought for her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione." She squealed quietly and wrapped them in a hug each. She blushed when a few of the upper years wolf-whistled but stuck her chin in the air when Fred told her not to worry.

"After all, they're just wishing they had three Valentines." Harry was glad that Hermione was happy with her present. Neville had suggested it to make up for never properly apologising to Hermione about the Transfiguration lesson.

"Come on, Harry, or we'll be late for Potions." Harry glanced at his mostly untouched plate and ignored the twinge of guilt in his stomach. After all, one missed meal wasn't going to kill him.

Severus was distracted in Potions and all the students shamelessly took advantage of it after they finished their tests. Harry had brought a normal deck of cards to class and was teaching Teddy how to play the card game Go Fish. He had played card games at school with his teachers, and couldn't believe that Teddy had only ever played Exploding Snap.

"Did you even finish your tests?" Hermione asked as they walked out of Potions.

"Of course we did, Granger, we're not that stupid." Teddy didn't say it in a harsh voice and Hermione made a face at him.

"Well sorry for caring." She turned to Harry. "Are we going to Hagrid's now?"

"Yeah, that should be a good way to spend the afternoon. Plus, he wants to tell us about his creatures."

"As long as it's not another Fluffy." They laughed at Neville's all too true statement.

Monday morning came far too quickly for Harry, who had been feeling cranky all weekend and was worried about Rachael to top it off. The fifth year students said that she had been admitted to the hospital wing but no one seemed clear on why. Teddy had admitted that the teachers were all worried whenever they were talking about Rachael but couldn't say more.

"Hey Harry, why the grim face?" Flint asked curiously as Harry walked past him out of the Great Hall.

"Just not looking forward to Transfiguration. Have you heard about Rachael?" Flint shook his head and waved good-bye as he approached the Slytherin table. Harry kept going toward the main stairs, heading for Transfiguration. Teddy came up out of the dungeons just in time to fall into step with him.

"Any news about Rachael?"

"Nope. Flint didn't know anything." Harry waved to a few friendly Ravenclaws and kept walking.

"We could try sneaking into the Hospital Wing with the Invisibility Cloak." Harry shook his head.

"Snape will just drag us back out and personally, I'm sick of being in trouble with Snape." Teddy fell silent as they reached the door to the Transfiguration classroom.

"Actually, I've noticed that you aren't really talking to Snape recently. Is there a reason?" Teddy restarted their conversation after McGonagall had told them to start practicing.

"Shape's been busy."

"Too busy to talk to you? Are we back to those conversations where I tell you Snape's the good guy?" Harry shook his head but fell quiet to think about it. He felt jumpy, like he had when he had started Hogwarts. Seeing the Dursleys had thrown all of Harry's certainties about his new life into crisis. He'd thought that the Dursleys would never come to Hogwarts, but there they were. He'd thought that Severus would never be allowed to adopt him and then all of a sudden he was being adopted. Harry wasn't surprised that he was jumpy again.

"Mr Nott, congratulations on completing your Transfiguration. Mr Potter, please see me after class." McGonagall looked angry and Harry sighed as he realised that Snape wasn't going to be the only one upset by his recent test scores.

"That sounds promising." Harry shook his head at Teddy's dry tone.

It was ThursdayWednesday by the time Harry heard anything about Rachael. Meanwhile, Monday and Tuesday had been spent avoiding his teachers and hanging out with his friends from all the Houses.

"Did you hear?" Teddy came up and sat next to him at the Slytherin table.

"No, obviously not," Harry snapped.

"Down boy. Rachael got transferred to St Mungo's. Only thing is, no one knows why. It's like some big secret."

"I'll tell you why. It's because she doesn't eat. Chooses not to eat, more like. And she gets so skinny that it's a risk to her health." Samantha, one of the seven years, seemed disgusted as she explained. "The Muggles call it anorexia. Personally, I don't think crazy needs different names."

Samantha walked off, obviously not sticking around for their reaction. "No wonder no one's meant to know. Something so Muggle afflicting a Slytherin? That disgraceful." Malfoy's voice jarred on Harry's nerves and he scowled at his fellow first year. "What is your problem, Potter? You used to be disgustingly happy-go-lucky."

"My problem is judgemental rich boys who don't know anything about real life and real friends." Harry stood and stalked out of the Great Hall. He ignored Fred and George calling out to him and headed straight for the front doors. Once he was down the castle steps, Harry burst into a run. The white landscape blurred as Harry run, not caring about his lack of warm clothes. As he made his way around the edge of the lake he puffed up a small slope. The lake's surface dropped away, leaving Harry to slowslowing to a stop on the edge of a small drop. With no one around Harry yelled aloudout, screaming at the confusion and fear inside him.

Harry dropped to his knees, hissing as the cold snow soaked through his clothes. "It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair."

"Trust me, Harry, we know." Harry jumped as someone sat down near him. He turned with wide eyes to see Fred sitting on a decaying log. "Come here a lot?"

Harry just looked at him.

"Don't be like that. I have six siblings. I know every avoidance technique in the book." Fred patted the log next to him invitingly. "You should be telling Snape about what is making you so angry."

"Snape's busy. He has to deal with Rachael this week. And last week he was having troubles with different Slytherins. I've barely talked to him since Dumbledore said that we could go through with the adoption. He said that I could spend some time in his quarters with him, but it just feels too weird to invite myself." Harry didn't get up off the ground, instead tucking his hands into his jumper to stop himself from freezing to death.

"I bet that's why he gave you the invitation. Even if Snape's really busy, he probably wouldn't mind you sitting in with him." Harry shook his head. "I know you don't think so, but it's true, kid. Now, let's get you inside before we both freeze to death." Fred held out a hand and helped him up. Harry knew he wasn't going to go 'sit' with Severus; no matter what Fred said. If he went and spent time with Severus, he might see how Harry was behaving and send Harry away too. After all, even Harry thought he was being weird. And the last thing he wanted was to be sent away like Rachael.

**Next chapter: Wonder what happens during those interviews? :)**

**Oh and my next review is review 500. Thanks a bunch to those who have been reviewing and expressing how much you like this story. I will reiterate that I never thought this story would be this popular. So cheers and have a cookie on me. **


	29. Chapter 29

**No excuses for how long this took. :) Rating has gone up because of a suggestion and my own worries about being caught with a rating that's too long. **

**As per usual, not my toys, just my sandbox. :)**

**Minor bad language - another reason for the rating going up.**

Chapter Twenty Nine

By 8 o'clock on Sunday morning, Severus had had enough of his charge's problems. The week had wrecked havoc on his nerves and he was looking forward to relaxing for one day. Rachael's hospitalisation had destroyed what little faith he held in his charge's ability to recover. Rachael had been almost fully recovered by Christmas time, easily eating and ignoring her desire to return to the cycle of anorexia. Returning to her family home had left her emotionally fragile and cruel comments from her fellow students had sent her back onto that downward spiral.

"Are you ready for your interview?" Severus looked up in confusion as Minerva sat next to him at breakfast.

"Interview?" At Minerva's sharp look, Severus scanned his memory.

"Shit."

"Oh indeed, Severus. Don't tell me you forgot." Minerva sounded scandalised.

"Minerva, did you or did you not notice the teenage girl I had to send to St Mungo's this week?" Severus let a little of his derision into his voice.

"Yes, Severus, I did. I also noticed that you decided to adopt Harry. And yet, you haven't talked to him for three weeks. Severus, I know that Rachael's case affected you, however, Harry is going to be your child; otherwise known as a parent's first priority. I've had children, Severus, and I've had troubled students. You told me that Harry was distracted in class and I've witnessed it myself. Have you talked to him?" Minerva sounded almost sympathetic as she scolded him. Severus sighed and shook his head, adding that to the list of things he hadn't done in the last three weeks.

"Are you still alright to be a character witness when they arrive?" Severus looked over to the Slytherin table and frowned when he realised that he couldn't see Harry.

"Of course. Just don't ask me about your behaviour in the last few weeks. It's scarily like the first week of school, Severus." Minerva stood up with a light slap to the back of his head. Looking up for his charge, Severus noticed that Harry was not in the Great Hall.

Severus finished his meal quickly and walked out of the Great Hall. On an impulse, he headed out to the lake, scanning its shore. He instantly spotted what he was looking for. On the slight rise, there was a boy with black hair talking to an older boy with red. Even from a distance, Severus could tell that it was Harry and one of the Weasley twins. He walked around the lake at a sedate pace, trying to think whether he had actually told Harry about the interview or not.

"Mr Weasley, Mr Potter. Are you aware that you are both missing breakfast?" Harry looked up at him sharply, flinching in surprise.

"Yes we are, sir." Severus recognised that this twin was Fred Weasley.

"And so you plan on not eating?" Fred shook his head.

"I know where the kitchens are, sir, and so does Harry. If we get hungry later, we can always go and get more food." Harry was regarding his feet with a high amount of interest rather than looking at Severus but Severus could see Harry nod in agreement.

"Indeed. I would prefer Mr Potter eat now, since he has an appointment this morning." Harry's head came up but he stopped before he made eye-contact.

"Which appointment?" Severus sighed to himself as he realised that Harry was being hesitant with him again.

"With the Ministry Child Services worker. They wish to ascertain whether we would be suitable to follow through on the adoption." Harry nodded and stood.

"I'm going to go get something to eat then. I'll see you later, Fred." Severus watched Harry walk off and turned to see that Fred Weasley was standing in front of him with an angry look on his face.

"You've been ignoring him. He's hurting. You didn't pay any attention to him for three weeks and he's gone back to being the scared little boy we met on the train. You don't deserve him at the moment." With that, Fred walked away before Severus could think to take points for his cheek.

Severus sighed in a mix of anger and frustration. Of all the weeks for him to hurt Harry, even inadvertently. He stood gazing out at the lake for a time, trying to will answers to the surface. He deliberately didn't look up when Harry came back, letting the boy decide what he wanted to do. He was surprised when Harry sat down next to him.

"Everybody's angry at you. Even without being Teddy, I can tell. Professor McGonagall's angry at you, Remus said some really mean things, and Aunt Cissy sounded really furious in her letter the other day. What have you done that's so bad?" Severus winced as he realised just how true Fred Weasley's accusation was.

"You mean apart from ignoring you all week and barely talking to you for the three weeks since you were hospitalised?" Severus laughed harshly. "Plenty." He sighed when Harry flinched at his tone and bent down to crouch in front of Harry. "Above anything else today, Harry, I want you to be honest. If you have any doubts, don't deny it to the person who asks you."

"Why would I doubt it?" Harry seemed to interpret his warning as Severus giving up on the adoption.

"It doesn't matter if you do. You're never going back to the Dursleys, even if you aren't adopted by me." Severus looked up suddenly as he noticed Dumbledore at the doors to the Entrance Hall. Standing beside him were two women that Severus recognised as Ministry Child Services workers. "It looks as though our presence is required. It is quite likely that they will want you to go see Madame Pomfrey. Be good for them." Severus stood, extending a hand to help Harry to his feet. Harry ignored it and rose quickly, flinching almost imperceptibly as Severus placed a hand on his shoulder to guide him up to the castle.

"Hello, Severus, Harry. How has your morning been?" Harry shrugged silently and Severus contained his displeasure at the gesture.

"Hectic, Headmaster. Due to the events of this week, I realised that I had not informed Harry of the date of this interview." Turning to the as yet un-introduced strangers, Severus explained. "One of my Slytherins was placed in intensive care on Wednesday and then had to be transferred to St Mungo's when she attempted to take her own life. Needless to say, I have been distracted." He noticed that the red-headed woman on his right didn't seem impressed and was looking between him and Harry sceptically.

"Ah, yes. Severus, Harry, this is Dr Christina Eldridge and Miss Melanie Carter. Miss Carter will be conducting your interview Severus while Dr Eldridge interviews Harry." Severus frowned at the implications.

"What is your field of specialty, Dr Eldridge?"

"Child psychology. I affiliate with Child Services but I also have a private practice." Severus nodded in acknowledgement before turning to Miss Carter.

"Madame Pomfrey has already offered to present you with up-to-date medical records from Harry. If it is required, I would also allow Madame Pomfrey to provide you with mine."

"I won't require yours, Professor Snape. I will need Harry's medical records to use as evidence against the Dursleys. Am I correct that you don't wish for this to go to court?" Miss Carter looked sceptical and when she heard this Dr Eldridge gave Severus a sharp look.

"You are not taking this case to court?" She gave Harry a searching look which he didn't notice because he was watching the floor. "I believe that would be unwise. It is often the case that trials can give children closure."

"The Dursleys remain a source of protection for Harry." The outraged look that Dr Eldridge gave Dumbledore garnered her a little bit of respect in Severus' eyes.

"I don't want to bother the Dursleys." Harry voice was quiet and he still hadn't looked up but both Miss Carter and Dr Eldridge seemed to be used to that. Severus was very wary of Dr Eldridge's raised eyebrow but dismissed it.

"Should we proceed? Harry knows the way to the Hospital Wing and I will show you to my quarters, Miss Carter, where we can conduct the interview." Severus held out his arm obligingly. Miss Carter nodded and turned to walk into the castle.

Before following her, Severus bent down to Harry's level and tilted his chin up with a hand. "Remember what I said. Find your own family; and above all else, be honest." When Harry nodded, Severus squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and stood.

He swept one last look over Harry's slumped posture before walking to join Miss Carter. "Did you attend Hogwarts, Miss Carter?"

"No, I attended Beauxbatons. My family moved to Spain when I turned twelve. I was lucky that I was allowed to transfer after one year instead of remaining here."

"You only spent one year here?" Severus indicated with his head the direction they should travel.

"Yes. I was sorted into Ravenclaw. When I transferred to Beauxbatons they were shocked at the idea of sorting. The Houses there are simply for accommodation or sporting purposes. I believe it was used that way to reduce tension between students. Given that Beauxbatons is an all girl's school that is probably a good idea." Severus gathered from the small smile that Miss Carter was remembering her times from school.

"Hmm, this seems an unusual profession for a Ravenclaw." Severus opened the door to his office, gesturing for Miss Carter to go in ahead of him.

"Professor Snape, can I have a word?" Severus turned to see Marcus Flint in the corridor.

"Take a seat in my office, Prefect Flint, and I will be right back after I see Miss Carter into my personal chambers. And get your mind out of the gutter." Flint had started to smirk when he spotted Miss Carter but quickly schooled his expression.

"Sorry Professor." Severus shook his head in dismissal of the slight and followed his guests into his office. "I don't mind if Miss Carter stays. You're from Child Services aren't you?"

"Yes I am. How'd you guess?" Miss Carter looked to Severus for confirmation before taking the other guest chair. At Flint's sharp look she frowned in confusion.

"Severus is on edge. Harry just went to the Hospital Wing with a stranger, and considering how hard it is to get Harry to the Hospital Wing... And anyway, there are very few people who look as pretty as you who Professor Snape grants the time of day. Ergo, Child Services representative." Flint said all this with a self-assured air.

"As fascinating as your deductions are, am I to assume that you wish to talk about Harry?" Severus conjured another chair and placed it between Flint and Miss Carter.

"Actually no. Teddy seems to be a little overwhelmed at the moment. The Slytherins are upset, sir. Rachael's hospitalisation has stirred up issues and there's been a bit of aggressiveness going on. Especially between the first years. Rachael mothered them; now she's gone and the purebloods are closing ranks while the half-bloods and muggleborns are spinning from the implications." Flint rubbed carefully at his jaw and Severus reached forward, stopping the movement. He applied gentle pressure to make Flint tilt his head toward Severus. It was faint, but there was a shadow of a bruise along Flint's jaw.

"Is this evidence of the aggression my Slytherins are showing?" Severus kept the anger out of his voice, summoning a jar of bruise balm while still holding the boy's jaw. When it arrived he applied the bruise balm quickly, ignoring the boy's hiss of pain. "Did you initiate this fight or were you defending someone else?"

The boy stubbornly kept his mouth shut and raised his eyes so that he was looking just above Severus' eyes. To an unsuspecting observer, Flint was meeting his eyes.

"Very well, Prefect Flint, I will allow you your silence. Please seek to minimise the aggression in the common room. Send Mr Nott to the Hospital Wing; he should be more comfortable spending time there temporarily. Please ask him wait an hour before going to the Hospital Wing to give Mr Potter time to complete his check up. His free time would be best spent in another common room or in the Great Hall." Flint nodded as he took this in.

"Will do sir. Thanks from Teddy." Flint stood smoothly making his way to the door.

"Mr Flint, take this and give it to those who need it." Severus held out the Bruise Balm. "And please tell them that any injuries that remain after this is used will require the skills of Madame Pomfrey and that they are to go to her. The usual punishments for fighting will stand if her services are required."

Flint nodded and said goodbye before exiting.

"Now, Miss Carter, would you like to proceed to my quarters and talk there?" The women nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Is that how you would usually deal with fighting with peers?"

"No it is not. However, given the disruption to their normal routine by Rachael's hospitalisation, I am willing to accept some distraction. That Bruise Balm was mild, it will only heal that which is already almost healed or was not severe. If they do not seek Madame Pomfrey's assistance, I will merely inform them of their punishments when I next see them. Their punishment will be a week of detention as well as a twenty point loss." Severus gestured to the couch as an invitation to sit down. "Tea, Miss Carter?"

"Coffee, please. I've had a long day already." Severus nodded and knelt by the fire to order refreshments. "Your punishment seems rather harsh. Is it because you have high standards or because you have regular problems with aggression among your students?"

"I set high standards for my students because the other students and teachers at Hogwarts only expect that they will become followers of the Dark Lord. I feel that if I have standards, if I show that someone believes that they are more than the motif on their robe, they will be less likely to adhere to the beliefs of those who do not even attempt to understand them." Severus tended to the drinks when they arrived on his coffee table rather than watching Miss Carter's reaction.

"Do these high standards apply to Harry as well?"

"Harry does not have the same moral principles as the majority of my Slytherins. He seeks approval rather than reacting to scorn. He doesn't want to be seen as evil and is unhappy being seen as such by the other Houses. He has made friends in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff equally. The standards I have for Harry are based on his insecurities. I expect him to come to me with problems such as illness, emotional upset or pressure from peers. I expect him to maintain his grades to the best of his abilities while still living with balance. When he cannot correctly judge this balance, I expect him to ask someone for advice. I expect him to behave within the rules of Hogwarts as well as using his sense of fairness to dictate how he interacts with people." Severus handed over Miss Carter's cup as he spoke, smirking as she gaped at him.

"Are you sure that that is the best route to take with an abused child?"

"Is that a leading question?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I would prefer to see how you implemented these strategies. However, perhaps you can give me some examples?" She sipped her coffee but didn't take her eyes off of Severus.

"At the end of January, I discovered that Harry and his friends had been involved in a life-threatening situation. I decided to involve his friend's parents because they would possibly have more effect on Mr Nott. Since Harry's previous guardians did not care for the boy, I acted in loco parentis and lectured Harry. I intended on convincing Harry to value his life and therefore protect it. I referenced the fact that his biological parents both sacrificed their lives for his safety, which may have been misguided. He was more affected by the mention that I would be affected by the loss of him." Severus paused to sip his tea. "He ended up sobbing against me because he had never been comforted before. His punishment ended up being two weeks grounding as well as an extra essay on the value of his life. He spent the night and the next here."

"How did you comfort him? He doesn't seem as if he appreciates touching." Severus knew that Miss Carter had decided to start the interview as merely conversation and wondered if she realised that he knew.

"Harry was better adjusted before his abusers were invited into Hogwarts to see their injured son. He was also quite fond of the girl who was hospitalised earlier this week. Since he has a habit of hiding problems from his teachers, I am aware that the events may have disturbed him. Without confirmation however, I was forced to focus on the matters at hand. Rachael has not been my only upset student in the last three weeks."

"That doesn't answer my question. Can I make the assumption that you were abused as a child also, Professor?"

Severus stiffened, debating whether to answer the question. "How would that impact anything, Miss Carter?"

"Children of violent homes can grow to become violent, Professor Snape. They also tend to avoid touch, give harsher judgements and be emotionally disconnected. Especially children from your generation, as the thought then was that sparing the rod spoilt the child. Now we believe in reward-based discipline that encourages the child to behave because they want the reward, not because they are afraid of the punishment."

"I have a godson the same age as Harry. I helped his mother raise him, due to his father's distant attitude and abusive tendencies towards his wife. My godson's mother made sure that before his third birthday, I was well used to offering comfort and receiving it. She has been a constant annoyance as well as a good friend. Therefore, when I embraced Harry in fear, it was not something I am a stranger to doing."

"Your fear or his? It's not unusual for parents to use comfort as a two-sided thing. In fact, some of my most vivid memories of my punishments include my parents yelling at me one moment and hugging me the next."

"That sounds familiar." Severus scowled at her knowing grin.

"Good. Believe it or not, children actually realise the reasons behind it. Now about Harry being better adjusted; I am aware that you have had a difficult few weeks in relation to your students. How much contact have you had with Harry over that time?"

"In class and at mealtimes. I had to cancel his fortnightly meeting with me, which all Slytherins are offered, when one of my seventh years tried casting an Unforgivable."

"That's as a teacher. How much time have you spent with him outside of your teacher's duties?" Severus looked away from her in shame as he realised she had cornered him. "Ah. Well in that case, I'm going to tell you frankly that is not a good thing. Harry's been abused. He needs constant reminders that the people around him care for him. It's not enough to believe that he knows it intellectually."

"I realise this, Miss Carter. Severus couldn't keep the tightness out of his voice and he saw immediately that this was the wrong thing to do as her eyebrow rose.

"If you do, why didn't you change the circumstances?" Severus stubbornly kept his mouth shut, sparing a concern for how Harry's interview was going. "You didn't, Professor Snape, which means that I have concerns that you will continue to fail to differentiate between treating Harry as a student and treating him as a son. If you cannot put Harry before your students, then perhaps your relationship should remain a mentorship. There are plenty of other foster homes available to Wizarding children." Severus went cold as he realised what Miss Carter was suggesting.

"I assure you Miss Carter that the events of the last three weeks were highly unusual and will not repeat. I am aware that I acted in a way that you would consider inappropriate. I will not let it happen again."

"Would you be willing to prove that?"

"How so?"

"I'm willing to give you a probation period of one month in which to prove that you are a suitable parent for Harry. During that period, I would expect written updates from someone whom you both trust but whose opinion would not be biased. Depending on Dr Eldridge's judgement, Harry would also have to attend therapy sessions with her, especially since there will be no trial." Severus sat back, considering the option. Minerva would be the best decision for giving feedback, as she was unlikely to spare feelings. However, the idea that he could still lose this chance struck something in Severus. Fighting down the insecure thoughts, he nodded stiffly.

"Professor Minerva McGonagall is known for her ability to say anything to anyone and get away with it; therefore, I would recommend her as your choice for a counsel. Given that she most likely taught Dr Eldridge, I'm sure that you will be able to check my claim with her. She also has contact with Harry that I do not intrude on, as she was quite fond of Harry's parents. I am sorry that you feel this is necessary."

"I bet you are. That doesn't stop me from doing whatever is necessary to prevent adoptions that shouldn't be considered being approved. Now, how about we talk some more about strategies?"

Harry stared mulishly at Madame Pomfrey as she tried to coax him to show Dr Eldridge the scars. It wasn't going to happen.

"Mr Potter, honestly, you are being ridiculous. You have shown the Headmaster, myself and Professors Snape and McGonagall." Harry sent a 'so what' look at her.

"If Mr Potter is uncomfortable then that is fine, Madame Pomfrey. I believe that his reaction speaks for him." Harry snarled as he realised that the doctor was using her therapy skills.

"Very well. I will let you use my office for your interview if you'd like, Dr Eldridge." The woman nodded and beckoned to Harry. Harry, feeling bratish, raised an eyebrow and looked doubtfully at her expectant look.

"Severus usually says please. And afterwards he gives me a cookie." Harry deliberately perked up on the word 'cookie', smiling hopefully at the doctor. She looked taken aback and Harry heard a snort from the entrance to the Hospital Wing. Teddy was standing there trying not laugh and not succeeding.

"Mr Potter!" Unfortunately, McGonagall had come out of Madame Pomfrey's office in time to hear his comment.

"Yes Professor?" Harry tried to look innocent but the doctor was studying him again. He crinkled his nose in agitation and then jumped when McGonagall spoke again.

"10 points from Slytherin." Harry and Teddy both sent her disbelieving looks. "Don't look at me like that. You know that this interview is important and that you should treat Dr Eldridge with respect."

"I will if she will." McGonagall studied him quickly.

"Mr Potter, now is not the time to choose to test the boundaries set upon you. I am aware that Severus has been busy over the last couple of weeks and you are probably feeling confused. Do not destroy this chance with glib comments and a 'devil may care' attitude. It does not impress." McGonagall had drawn herself up and Harry glared at her. "Now, if you would please make your way to the office, we can start this interview."

"Only because it's you, Professor." Harry got off the bed and glared at Dr Eldridge as he walked past her.

"Oh, thank you Mr Potter." Harry raised his eyebrows in appreciation of McGonagall's sarcastic tone.

Once they were seated Dr Eldridge took out a quill and paper and Harry couldn't contain his disbelief. "Since we will be meeting regularly after this appointment, I thought it best to use this as a spring board from which to leap. Therefore, I won't show these notes to anyone else; they'll just be my own records."

"We're going to what?" Harry ignored McGonagall's disapproving look. "Don't I have to agree to that?"

"Actually Mr Potter, it is the belief of both Child Services and Madame Pomfrey that you would benefit from psychological counselling. I am sorry that this is distressing for you, but I assure you that it is not uncommon for children in your situation to need someone to talk to." _Huh? Stupid doctor lady._

"I have people."

"Your friends do not count. May I call you Harry?"

"No. And I'm not talking about my friends. I talk to Severus, Remus, Professor McGonagall, I yell at the Headmaster and ignore Professor Sprout's attempts to ask me 'how I feel?'" Harry twisted the sarcasm on the quote, making his opinion of someone asking about his feelings clear.

"And yet you flinched away from Professor Snape earlier."

"That doesn't count. He's been busy and I've been messed up. And no, I don't need you to tell me that's normal. I have Teddy; my empathetic friend who can actually tell when I'm upset. Like how he's been bugging me all week to talk to someone about Rachael and you know what, if you hadn't shown up, I was going to go to Severus. And anyway, the flinching is all the Headmaster's fault. He brought the Dursleys – you know, those lovely people who hate my guts? – to Hogwarts! Just when I thought it was fine and safe, there comes the person who literally haunts my nightmares. So it's not Severus' fault that I flinched." Harry sat back with a huff and crossed his arms, daring the shrink to comment.

"You seem like you have something to say Harry. Would you like to start there?"

"What House were you in?"

"Hufflepuff. Why?"

"No reason. Just says a lot." Harry smirked nastily at the lady then clamped his lips together. No way some 'Puff was going to get him to talk about his _feelings_.

"What do you think it says, Harry?" Harry carefully schooled his expression blank, leaving the smirk to irritate the women. "It's alright if you don't want to talk about that Harry. Why don't we move onto to talking about your friends at school? Are you happy with your relationships?" Harry kept his mouth shut, wishing that she'd just ask him about Severus and then leave it alone. She didn't, but Harry stubbornly kept his mouth shut for another half an hour, ignoring McGonagall's scolding looks.

When the door to the office opened to admit Severus and the social worker, Harry let his lips curl into a smile. It took him two seconds to realise that Severus had correctly guessed the reason behind the expression on Dr Eldridge's face.

"Harry..." Severus drew his name out dangerously and Harry braced for the anger. He watched as his teacher took a deep breath like he was regaining his patience and calmed when Severus regarded him calmly.

"Perhaps it is best that I simply ask Harry to express his desired outcome of this interview? As you have obviously discovered, my Slytherins are well aware of their right to not answer questions." Severus leaned against Madame Pomfrey's desk, allowing Miss Carter to take Madame Pomfrey's office chair.

"I don't think that that would be wise, Professor Snape, as Harry might feel compelled to answer a certain way." The patronising tone that Dr Eldridge used was the last straw for Harry and he growled.

"Obviously I wouldn't have defended Severus when _he wasn't here_ if I didn't feel at least some respect for him. And seriously, Dr Eldridge, I'm not stupid enough to lie when Severus has already told me to be completely honest twice. I've lied in front of Severus enough to know it never works. I want to be adopted by Severus. I hate living with the Dursleys. There is no other viable place for me. Case closed." Severus caught his eyes as he sat back, silently promising that his disrespect would be addressed.

"Unfortunately, Mr Potter, that isn't how this works. Our decision is that your adoption will be held under probation. We do not believe that Professor Snape is aware of the magnitude of his actions and have granted him a month to prove that he has your best interests at heart. Professor McGonagall, we request that you communicate with us on a regular basis as to your impressions of Mr Potter and Professor Snape's interaction. Mr Potter, you will be assigned mandatory counselling sessions with Dr Eldridge, as always happens when removing a child from an abusive home." Harry turned to raise a disbelieving eyebrow before turning back around and slumping in his seat. After all the fighting with Dumbledore, now it wasn't going to happen anyway. Harry's eyes stung and he stubbornly glared across towards Severus, biting down on the feelings of disappointment and despair.

Seeing his distress, Severus crossed to kneel next to his chair and took Harry's hand to squeeze it in sympathy. Harry cursed himself as he flinched.

"Perhaps you can see why we are concerned Mr Potter?" Harry glared at the social worker, feeling all his emotions rattle underneath his skin. The four adults glanced around in alarm as the potions vials on Madame Pomfrey's shelves began to rattle.

"Harry, take a few deep breaths please. I know you are angry, tired and disappointed, but that does not mean you may let your accidental magic get the best of you." Severus took his hand back to rub soothing circles on Harry's back as Harry struggled with pulling his magic back in. "Say what's causing this out loud. You don't have to be heard, just mouth what you're feeling. It will help you control the emotion."

Severus POV

Harry shook his head and Severus tried to ignore the voice screaming in the back of his head that mixing the potions in those vials could be very dangerous.

"Minerva, a Shield Charm would not go amiss." At his quiet comment Minerva set to work and Severus turned back to Harry. "Describe what you're feeling."

"Like there's something in my stomach, trying to get out. It feels like it's suffocating me." Harry had his eyes fixed on Severus and so Severus didn't look away.

"Anger. Panic. Say it."

"Anger. Panic. Like I'm going to cry." Severus expected that one, but didn't expect Harry to voice it.

"Anything else?"

"Tired, pulled tight, like the rubber band that Dean flicked at me in Transfiguration. Raw, like I'm sunburnt."

"The tight feeling is stress, Harry. You're over-stressed and over-tired. The raw feeling and the sunburnt are two different things. The raw feeling is because you're feeling too much. The sunburnt feeling is the heat of your magic. It's boiling close to the surface and manifesting as heat on your skin and movement in the vials. You need to draw that power back into yourself, as though you were taking in a really deep breath." Harry physically took in a deep breath but he flinched when Dr Eldridge approached. "Focus, Harry."

"Can't."

"Then I need your permission to use Legilimency on you. I can do this for you but you have to be okay with it." Severus moved quickly when Harry nodded, holding the boy's chin so that he couldn't look away from Severus eyes. Aware that the vials were still rattling, Severus swiftly entered Harry's mind. Ignoring the obvious disarray that showed how upset Harry was, Severus quickly wrapped his mind around Harry's. Pausing quickly to make sure Harry was going to allow him to manipulate his mind, Severus drew the rampant magic back into the boundary of Harry's mind.

Severus stayed in Harry's mind just long enough to confirm that Harry wasn't going to lose control again then retreated back to his own mind. Harry's eyes were wide and Severus could tell that even he had attempted to minimise Harry's pain, it had still affected him. "Professor Snape. Not only was that _illegal_, that is an ineffective and intrusive way of dealing with accidental magic. It is much healthier to allow the magic to run its course." The shrill indignant voice of Dr Eldridge broke through Severus' thought.

"If I had wanted you poisoned from cross-contamination of potions, I would have let the magic run its course. As it was, I didn't want that to tarnish my reputation, therefore I didn't allow it." Severus ignored Dr Eldridge's stuttering outrage. Instead, he focused on his charge.

"Harry."

"No," Harry said firmly. He sounded petulant and cranky. Severus sighed, emphasising with Harry's exhaustion.

"I didn't ask anything."

"You want to talk. About Rachael, about my feelings, about the fact that you ignored me. No, I don't want to talk." Harry stood, shaking slightly. "I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to talk to Professor McGonagall-," Harry turned to Dr Eldridge. "-And I don't want to talk to people I don't even know about things they will never, _never_ understand!" Harry bolted and Severus let him go. The other adults stood in stunned silence until Severus spoke again.

"Kids like Harry, you push too far and they break. You pushed too hard, Dr Eldridge, too hard, too fast. You're not going to be able to talk to him like that or he will bolt like a scared colt. Next time you feel like talking to him, try respecting the fact that he is a very private little boy who has had his trust broken too many times." Severus stood, groaning to himself as tired muscles stretched. "Minerva, I will talk to you later. Dr Eldridge and Miss Carter, I'm sure Minerva will see you out. Right now I need to go find Harry." Severus stood slowly, groaning internally as his tired muscles ached. He turned to walk away and stopped as he heard Dr Eldridge start talking.

"Professor Snape!" Severus spun angrily on his heel toward her.

"Enough, Dr Eldridge. You forced that boy into a corner and he lashed out. I have been working with abused children since you were in school; yes I do remember you. An over-eager Hufflepuff who minded everybody else's business. Surely you've learnt something from working with your own patients. Now if you don't mind, I have to go fix what both you and I have managed to do to Harry." Assured of her shocked silence, Severus continued out of the office. He snarled at a third year that ran into him as he stalked through the corridors.

As he exited the Hospital Wing he stood for a moment, trying to think where Harry might have gone. He thought that the lake shore might be a good choice then realised that Harry would have had to run past Teddy and Flint to go to the lake. Since they would have stopped him from going anywhere upset, Severus turned to walk deeper into the castle. He headed upward, knowing that Harry had an owl in the Owlery. He was about halfway to the Owlery when he noticed a classroom door propped open. Given that he was in an unused corridor, Severus knew that a student must be in the room, which would form the perfect hiding spot for a scared adolescent.

He used a hand to push the door open slightly more. He noticed an ornate mirror before he had the sense to look down. Harry sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, staring at the mirror. Severus frowned as he saw that Harry had no reflection. "Harry, come away from there, please."

"I can see my parents." Harry spoke quietly, but Severus could hear the awe in his voice. Severus darted his eyes up to the inscription at the top of the mirror. 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi' Severus couldn't quite decode what the mirror said but he knew exactly what this mirror did.

"You can see your parents because they are your deepest desire, Harry. This mirror shows what you want to see, not what you should actually see. It isn't real, Harry, no matter how much you want it to be." Severus walked forward, intending to pull Harry away from the mirror.

"I don't want my parents. I don't even know them." Severus stopped before he pulled Harry up, instead sitting down on the floor next to Harry. Harry looked over in shock before looking back to the mirror. "I want to stop hurting. I want to stop being so angry and confused and messed up. I want what Dudley has, as bad as it is. I want a Dad who's proud of me, no matter what I do. I want a mum who spoils me and tucks me in and gives me cool band-aids when I get hurt."

Severus stayed quiet when Harry said this, not knowing what to say that would comfort his charge.

"Would I have had that; I mean, if they were still alive?" Harry looked quickly at Severus, face scrunched in pain. When he looked back down, Severus slid a hand around Harry's shoulders, ignoring the flinch.

"You would have, Harry. James was proud of you since he found out that Lily was pregnant. Couldn't go five minutes without saying how amazing it was. And Lily,-" Severus paused to draw in a painful breath as he remembered. "Lily loved you, more than she loved anything else. I remember, being at your house late one night, and Lily took almost half an hour to put you to bed. We just assumed you'd been fussy, taking so long, but she told us she'd just wanted to sit with you. Watch you sleep. She doted on you, Harry."

"Would she have wanted this? I know that Dad probably wouldn't have, you know, because you weren't friends."

"Lily wanted to name me your Godfather. Your Dad didn't like that and I told her not to, so agreed to name someone else instead. So yes, Harry, she would have been fine with this. And James would be happy that you were happy." Harry lent against Severus wearily, and Severus could tell that Harry had had enough of talking. They sat like that for a few moments before Harry spoke again.

"Are you proud of me?" Severus rubbed Harry's shoulder reassuringly when Harry spoke quietly.

"Always, Harry. You are a very brave little boy who has had an incredibly hard life and is dealing the best way he can. You are allowed to be angry and upset and confused. You are allowed to not know what you want."

"I know what I want. When I said I saw my parents, I didn't see them with me." Harry stopped and Severus sat silently, contemplating what Harry might be leading to. "I saw them standing off to the side, watching. I saw... I saw you." Severus resisted the urge to stiffen in surprise but couldn't resist letting his eyes widen.

"Harry, nothing is going to stand in the way of this adoption. I promise you."

"I think I know that. I'm sorry that I'm being bad again." Severus shook his head as Harry said this, even though he knew that Harry couldn't see him.

"Harry, you are not being _bad_ again. You've simply been reacting to circumstances. I should have paid more attention to you over the last couple of weeks. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." Harry sounded like he was going to be stubborn.

"If it's not my fault then it's not yours either Harry." Severus looked up angrily as the door behind them creaked. Dumbledore stood there, looking worried to see what they were sitting in front of.

"Severus, I'm sorry to interrupt." Severus shook his head in dismissal and pulled Harry with him as he stood. Harry's fearful look over toward Dumbledore reminded Severus of yet another thing he had forgotten to do.

"Harry, go back to your dorm please. _Don't_ come back to this mirror. Men have wasted away watching what they want rather than working toward it." Harry looked up at Severus and crinkled his nose in disgust at being sent away. "Harry, I have been patient with you so far, however, your level of respect today has left something to be desired." Harry thought about it for a second then nodded in acquiescent.

"Okay. Sorry." Harry walked quickly out of the room, ducking around Dumbledore. Severus held up a hand for silence as he listened to his student walked around the corner.

"I want to make sure Harry goes away from here. This shouldn't be sitting in an abandoned classroom, Headmaster." Severus gestured back at the mirror, making sure not to look directly at it.

"It is merely resting here until it goes to its new location tonight. I didn't expect Harry to find it. He seems to be spending a lot of time at the lake lately." Severus walked over to Dumbledore.

"Something I failed to notice for the last two weeks." Severus didn't meet Dumbledore's eyes, expecting a reprimanding look.

"Lupin noticed. He wrote me about it. I had your House-Elf follow him around for the last two weeks. Everyone has times when they feel too busy to look after their children, Severus. I don't doubt my decision. You've had a difficult time over the last three weeks. Just learn from this mistake." Dumbledore placed a hand on Severus' arm and he looked up. "Severus, don't beat yourself up over this. Harry is fine. Nothing that has happened over the last three weeks will be irreparable."

"_Lupin_ noticed? He's halfway across the country and he noticed? Why on earth do you think that's going to make me feel better, Headmaster?" Severus made a shooing motion when he saw that Harry was paused near the stairs down to the next level. "Go, Harry, and don't make me tell you that again." Harry swayed with indecision. "Go!" Harry's eyes widened and he scurried off.

"Oh yes, that's fixable." Severus noticed Dumbledore smile indulgently.

"Perhaps if you didn't snap at him so. He's possibly reeling from the appearance of the Dursleys." Severus looked up, frustrated. "Don't look like that Severus. All you need to do is to pay attention; hold your temper. You've been doing it all term, just because you're tired doesn't mean you get to be snappy."

"I am not snappy."

"Of course not. Just like you weren't hugging Harry Potter ten minutes ago."

"You are a frustrating man."

"Of course I am. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to say that you can't understand me because I'm older and wiser than you." Severus smiled and rolled his eyes. "Truthfully, Severus, trust the instincts that have taken you this far. Also, may I suggest asking Dr Eldridge for some parenting or counselling books?"

Severus raised a doubtful eyebrow but nodded. "You wouldn't happen to be talking from experience, would you Headmaster?"

"While I may not have had as much experience as you, Severus, but I have experienced mentoring abused children. And I would like to think I did quite fine at it, thank you very much." Severus ignored the implication that Dumbledore was talking about him and continued walking in the direction of the Great Hall. "I have to meet with Dr Eldridge in my office. Since I know that you probably aren't in the right frame of mind to apologise, it would be better if I went alone, no?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying that I should be apologising?"

"Of course not, Severus. However, I would suggest that you grant her some respect. She will, after all, have quite a lot of contact with you and Harry over the rest of the term." Severus scowled at the reminder. "Oh and Severus, perhaps the most valuable tool I use for conversing with people – count to ten. As many times as you need to." Dumbledore turned down a corridor away from Severus at that moment, leaving him alone. After staring outraged at Dumbledore's retreating back. _He didn't need counting to control his temper!_

Harry POV

Harry frowned as he crouched behind a statue not far from the room holding the Mirror of Erised. He knew that Severus would kill him if he caught him near the Mirror again but Harry had to see it again. Severus walked away after he and Dumbledore talked and Harry crept forward.

"If you aren't back in your common room in thirty minutes, Harry, I will come up here and drag you by your ear all the way back down to Slytherin." Harry froze and turned to see Severus watching him.

"Sorry."

"If it doesn't help, talk to McGonagall. She is uniquely talented at granting perspective. Please come see me in my office this afternoon. We need to talk." Harry nodded cautiously.

"About what we were talking about?"

"That, among other things." Severus stepped toward Harry as though he was going to come to him before pausing. "Go, Harry. You have thirty minutes and Trixie will get you food when you return to your dorm. You are to eat everything she gives you."

"Trixie tell you I wasn't eating?" At Severus' raised eyebrow Harry realised that no, Trixie hadn't told Severus.

"That's going on the list of things we need to discuss."

Harry nodded. "I won't be long. I promise."

Severus studied Harry for a moment then turned and walked away suddenly. Harry froze in reaction then turned and walked quickly back towards the mirror. He didn't want anyone following him, especially since Severus seemed so upset about the mirror.

When he reached the Mirror room, Harry pushed the door shut behind him. He quickly walked to the front of the mirror and without looking at it, dropped into a cross-legged sitting position. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and counted to ten slowly in his mind then looked up. It was still the same. His parents stood off to his left side, one hand on his shoulder while Severus stood on his other side, an arm wrapped around his shoulders. Mirror Severus was looking at him proudly and when Mirror Harry turned and reached up, Mirror Severus bent down and wrapped Mirror Harry in a hug. Harry looked down again and took two deep breaths to steady himself. When that didn't work, Harry shot up, following the path Severus had taken earlier. He spotted him ahead in the corridor, talking to McGonagall and skid to a stop a couple of metres from the adults. Realising what he'd done, Harry thought to back away but Severus looked up.

"Harry?" Severus held out a hand as he approached and Harry reacted on instinct. He launched himself at Severus, wrapping his arms around him.

"Oomph." Harry almost expected his teacher to move away but he felt strong arms wrap around him in return. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Harry felt Severus move his arms to Severus' neck and Severus' arms support him as he was lifted. He reacted on instinct, clinging with his legs and arms. Harry buried his face in Severus' neck, catching snippets of conversation.

"Overtired." "Emotional." "Understandable." When Harry felt Severus shift his weight as though to set him down, Harry shook his head, clutching harder at the handful of robes he had hold of.

"No."

"I'm not putting you down, Harry. I'm just shifting you so I can sit." Severus spoke loudly enough for Harry to hear but he still shook his head anxiously. He gritted his teeth as Severus swung him and sat, sitting Harry across his lap.

"No."

"Is that your word-of-the-day Harry?" Severus put a hand against Harry's head, tilting it into Severus' shoulder. Harry relaxed slightly but didn't answer the question. "Hmm, how about you try slowly your breathing down, Harry? Breathe in, breathe out, remember?" Harry frowned in confusion until he realised that he was panting. He took a couple of breaths to the rhythm that Severus was dictating. "Good boy. Do you want to talk?"

"No." Harry felt Severus chuckle.

"Okay that's fine. How about you just rest then, Harry? Just rest." The hand on his head started stroking his hair and Harry let his head droop further. He closed his eyes and just concentrated on breathing. The sound of Severus and Minerva talking over his head lulled him off to sleep.

"Is he asleep?" Severus raised his eyes from the sleeping boy to Minerva when she broke a temporary silence.

"Yes. I'd put him down except for the stranglehold he has on the back of my robes." Minerva smiled slightly at him.

"Reach back and run your finger along his fingers. The tickle will make his fingers spasm and let go." Severus looked at Minerva doubtfully. "I have two beautiful children who both had the horrible talent of clinging to whichever adult was closest and falling asleep. It was either that or allow them to sleep in our bed overnight."

"You wouldn't let them do that?" Severus asked quietly as Harry stirred slightly.

"From four downwards, certainly. After a nightmare, on occasion, until they were seven years old. Above that, you have to start teaching a bit of self-reliance. Children's fears are rarely rational, Severus. There's the fear of the dark, fear of abandonment, fear of monsters under their bed. Sometimes it's better to let them rationalise their fears."

"Harry didn't have any of that. I doubt Petunia Dursley ever once offered him reassurance." Severus looked down at his sleeping ward sadly. "Is it too late?"

"He's afraid of the dark. You may want to work on that." Severus looked up at this strange piece of knowledge.

"Peeves tampered with the candles on the day of that big storm. It got very dark in here and Theodore literally dragged Harry to the nearest window because there was at least a little light. I don't think it helped."

"He's afraid of loud noises. I'm sure thunderstorms are not his favourite natural occurrence." At Severus' drawl Harry fidgeted again and Severus reached up to run his hand through Harry's hair again. "I failed him, Minerva. He's been bottling up so much he damn near destroyed Poppy's office this morning. Why didn't you slap me?"

"Apart from the fact that I am not your keeper, having to admit a student to St Mungo's is hard on teachers, Severus. I knew that you'd be out of sorts. I just didn't realise how bad the timing was. Are you worried about those 'house'-visits?"

"Mildly. Harry told me this afternoon that I'm the person he sees in the Mirror of Erised. Though I don't believe I'll be able to tell Miss Carter that." Harry shifted again and Severus frowned. "He's being very fidgety today."

"You know how he usually is when he falls asleep in someone's lap?" Minerva smirked at him.

"He has a bad habit of this."

"That's something you can tell Miss Melanie Carter. As for the Mirror, did you doubt?"

"After the last three weeks? Of course I did, Minerva." Severus chose to ignore the smile Minerva sent him. "May I use your Floo? I may as well put Harry down-" Severus broke off as Trixie Apparated in with a tray of food.

"This is being for Young Master Harry as he is eating no breakfast or dinner last night." Severus let his eyes widen at the implications.

"What did he eat for lunch yesterday?"

"Young Master is having an apple for lunch. He is having only one piece of toast for breakfast before that." Severus closed his eyes in frustration.

"Thank you, Trixie. I will wake Harry. Can you please bring me a Stomach Soother from the infirmary?"

"Yes Master. Trixie is being right back." Severus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and shook it awkwardly. He smiled in thanks when Minerva approached and knelt down to help him.

"Harry. Time to wake up."

"No."

"You don't have a choice, Harry. You have to eat." Harry shook his head and burrowed into Severus' shoulder so Severus simply gathered him up and stood. Once he had his own balance, Severus let Harry's legs drop, keeping hold of his shoulders to steady him.

"Hey!" Harry stumbled and Severus guided him into the chair next to his. Trixie returned quietly and placed the potion on the table with the food before leaving. Severus plucked it off the table and held it to the boy's lips.

"Drink." Harry shook his head while clamping his lips together and Severus elaborated. "It's a Stomach Soother. It will calm your stomach so you can eat enough for an eleven year old to survive on. Since you haven't been eating enough to sustain your average sized bird."

Harry relaxed and sipped at the potion, reaching up to take the vial from Severus. Severus let him, reaching the tray over and using the utensils to cut up half of what was one the plate. "I don't need you to do that." Harry sounded indignant but Severus ignored the potential for embarrassment.

"I'm doing this so that you know how much I'm going to make you eat. If you eat less than what I've cut up, you get to have a nutrient potion on top of that." Severus met Harry's outraged look with a blank look. "Drink your potion and then eat Harry." Harry didn't change his focus and Severus stood, pointing at the plate.

"Harry, why haven't you been eating? You know that students are expected to eat their full at every meal." Minerva sounded mildly concerned and Severus listened for Harry's answer.

"I wasn't hungry." Severus sighed and pointed at the food again as he sat in the chair next to Harry. "And I was worried about Rachael."

"Rachael had a relapse. She has been moved to St Mungo's because they are more experienced in helping people with Rachael's condition. She is there because Madame Pomfrey is better at healing the physical than the mental. I will be telling this to your House tomorrow night as well as encouraging those in the same position to come to me. She wouldn't want to see you starving yourself with worry over her, since that is why she ended up in St Mungo's. Now would you please _eat_?" Harry jumped as Severus snapped at the end of his sentence but started eating. While keeping an eye on Harry, Severus started talking to Minerva about her children, smiling when he recognised some of the things Harry did in her stories.

"Finished." Harry spoke during a gap in conversation, smiling proudly when Severus looked over and nodded. Harry had managed to clear what Severus had told him to eat, though he hadn't attempted to eat anymore.

"Good boy. Now, you have two options. You can go back to your dorm and stay there for the night, preferably resting, or you can stay in my quarters for the night." Severus saw Harry mull over it and felt pride when Harry looked at him shrewdly.

"What's the catch to staying in your quarters?"

"You have to talk about the night you were in the hospital wing." Harry didn't look fazed but Severus wasn't finished. "And the Dursley's being here."

Harry instantly crossed his arms and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Then you can spend the night in your dorm. I realise that the atmosphere in there is rather discontent at the moment, so I encourage you to rethink that choice."

"How'd you know the first years are pissed at me?"

"I didn't. I did know that Theodore moved into the hospital wing because the hostility was overwhelming him. Theodore does not get overwhelmed. He practises Occulmency, which gives him protection. Does that mean that you are both having troubles with other students that neither of you have mentioned to me?"

"I called Draco a rich boy who knows nothing about real life or real friends. He didn't like that." Harry set his jaw stubbornly when Severus motioned for him to elaborate and Severus smiled inwardly.

"You look like your mother when you do that." Harry's eyes went bright instantly, ignoring his defensiveness in return for tidbits about his mother.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. She was a stubborn young girl when she set her mind to it, Harry." Minerva answered Harry's question while glaring at Severus. "And she would not have approved of her best friend manipulating her orphan son like that Severus." Harry looked at angrily as he caught on.

"That's not fair."

"And yet, we both get what we want. Please don't nurture your Gryffindor side Harry, it will only get you in trouble. Now, why did you say that to Draco?" Severus lent towards the boy, fixing him with a glare. "Since I have extracted a promise from both you and Draco that you will _behave_."

"He said that Rachael was acting like a common Muggle and that it was disgraceful. Then he acted like it wasn't right to be worried about her. So I was angry and I said that and now we're fighting." There was a hitch to Harry's voice which told Severus that Harry had finished part of that sentence silently.

"Draco is in charge of your dorm lights, isn't he Harry?" Harry nodded warily, obviously wondering where Severus was going with that topic.

"I've noticed that your dorm has been unusually dark after curfew for about a week. Draco wouldn't happen to be taking his displeasure at you out on your fear of the dark, would he?"

"I'm not afraid of the dark."

"Wariness then."

Harry fidgeted for a moment before answering in a sullen tone. "Yeah, he's been snuffing out all the candles. But it's not important." Severus resisted the urge to show his frustration with that defence.

"It is if it makes you uncomfortable. Perhaps it would be best if you did spend some time in my quarters, at least until you both agree to a truce again." Harry nodded slowly.

"Does this mean I have to talk? Because I really don't want to, Severus." The use of his first name threw Severus for a second until he realised what Harry was unconsciously doing. Like normal children whined 'Dad' to convince their parent, Harry's tone and demeanour said that he was whining.

"Is there anything you would talk about?" Severus studied Harry's face quickly as Harry thought about his answer. There were dark circles under the dull green eyes and the slump in Harry's shoulders talked of more than just simple exhaustion. Harry was tired, and not in the way a good rest would help.

"Please?" Harry's eyes turned desperate and Severus decided to concede.

"Alright. Perhaps after a good dinner and a night of rest. But we do need to talk, Harry." Harry nodded and Severus allowed a pang of sympathy for the boy.

Severus stood, placing a hand on Harry's arm to draw him up as well. The boy slumped against him and Severus moved his arms to Harry's shoulders instead. "Looks like a night of rest would definitely be the right idea, Severus. Goodbye Harry." Minerva seemed to accept the weak nod of acknowledgement Harry gave as Severus nudged him toward Minerva's Floo.

"Goodbye Minerva. May I visit tomorrow to discuss the controls Miss Carter has placed on this situation?" Minerva nodded and threw the Floo powder in for them. Severus doubted Harry would make it through on his own so he pulled Harry into the fire with him. Even though it was an unusual form of travel, Harry barely resisted stepping into the fire. Severus gave Minerva a grateful smile and spoke their destination to send them through the Floo.


	30. Chapter 30

**STORY IS FINALLY OFF HIATUS. I'm sorry that I haven't updated for so long. My mother died at the end of March after a long battle with Huntington's disease and I haven't been able to write anything since then. The first semester of university just finished and I felt inspiration come back with my lack of commitments. **

**This chapter is the interlude that covers the probation period of the adoption. The answer from Child Services will be in the next chapter which I am beginning to write as soon as I finish posting this. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy. **

**Read and review :)**

Chapter Thirty

As Harry walked with Severus down to the lake, he fidgeted with his gloves. Severus hadn't said much since Harry had gone running to him the night before, instead asking him quietly to eat and do his homework after dinner. Severus had been gone before Harry had woken and there had been a note on his bedside table asking him to eat the breakfast laid out for him and to meet Severus on the castle steps after classes. Harry flinched as one of the seventh years walking back to the castle yelled suddenly and stumbled into Severus.

"Sorry sir, sorry." Harry quickly backed up, scolding himself internally as he realised that he was over-reacting. Severus shook his head in dismissal and gestured that Harry should keep walking.

"When did that start again?" Harry didn't have to guess to know that Severus was asking about his flinching.

"After the Dursley's came here. Dudley's delighted." Harry thought back to the Dudley's mocking when he realised that Harry was back to flinching whenever Dudley spoke to him. Severus' next question drew him away from those thoughts.

"Have you regained any other habits from your time with them?" Severus didn't seem overly interested; merely curious.

"You mean apart from not eating?" Harry thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"Stop scratching your arms, Harry. It's an avoidance manoeuvre. When your body is distracted by actions such as scratching your arms, bending your fingers back or playing with your quill, you can't feel deep emotions. Which means you're either upset about something or nervous."

"Just because you say it so matter-of-factly, doesn't mean I'm going to agree with you," Harry groused as he realised that Severus was right.

"Of course not, I wouldn't expect you to. The reason you are doing those actions is because you wish to deny the emotion behind them. So, I'm just going to assume that you're upset or nervous and work around that." Harry didn't answer as he puzzled that out.

"What if it's something else?"

"Is it?" Harry looked away as Severus looked down at him. He took in the fact that the snow was starting to melt, leaving the lakeshore slushy. He could see where someone had slipped trying to get out of the water, though who was swimming at this time of year was beyond him. "Is it, Harry?"

"I don't know!" Harry rounded on Severus angrily, frustrated that he couldn't just settle on one emotion. "I'm angry and I'm hurt and I'm tired and then sometimes I'm happy but I'm still worked up inside. I'm upset with myself because I know that I can trust you and Teddy and Hermione and Neville but I'm acting like a baby. And I'm mad and I don't know why I'm mad." Harry could feel himself shaking by end of the outburst and honestly couldn't figure out whether it was because he was scared of Severus' reaction or because he was upset. His attempt to judge Severus' reaction based on a quick glance failed and he shook his head and backed away.

"Easy, Harry." Severus drew Harry back toward him with a hand on his elbow and Harry looked to see that Severus was crouching to his level. "That's quite a lot to be feeling. Have you tried talking to anyone about it?"

Harry shook his head. "McGonagall doesn't get it. I tried but I don't think she believed me. I can't tell Remus because he's so far away and Teddy's got enough on his plate."

"What about Fred? It looked like you've been talking for a while when I saw you together yesterday."

"What would he know? His parents love him. He thinks it should be easy to go to you. And you were busy." Harry tried not to sound sullen but he couldn't help feel a pang of envy for Fred's family.

"It should be easy to go to me Harry. You are always welcome to come to me, even if you think that I'm busy." Harry's panic must have come through in his expression because Severus continued. "But I'm not blaming you for not coming to me. I should have sought you out before the end of the first week, if not before. There were quite a lot of things we needed to talk about." Severus stood back up and tugged Harry over to the roots of a large willow tree. Severus sat on one of the taller ones, pulling Harry to sit down next to him. "Where do you think we should start?"

"My grades?" Harry said it reluctantly and cringed when Severus raised his eyebrow but didn't bolt.

"I thought we'd start with something less school-related, actually. As for your grades, as your Head of House, I've known for the last fortnight that you weren't doing very well. You still have time to bring your year mark back up, so I'm not concerned at the moment. If they stay that low, we might be having a different conversation about them. Is that okay with you?"

"Okay. Then what are we going to talk about?"

Severus made a contemplative sound before saying, "How about what Dudley said to you in Potions that day?"

"What's the other choice?" Harry picked up a lone twig and started playing with it, avoiding looking at Severus.

"The Dursley's coming to Hogwarts. Or we can talk about your treatment of Dr Eldridge..." Severus trailed off invitingly.

"Dudley said you'd stop wanting me." Harry felt Severus stiffen next to him. "But I don't believe him." Harry quickly reassured.

"Right now, Harry, I'm more concerned about the fact that you didn't want to tell me that then. If it didn't matter, why did you try to hide it from me?" Severus looked at him expectantly and Harry's heart clenched at the disappointment he could feel radiating from his teacher.

"I'm sorry." Harry hung his head as he apologised, hoping to make Severus happier.

"I don't want an apology. I just want an answer." Severus sounded gentle.

Harry bit his lip and stayed silent. Severus didn't speak again and they sat in silence for a while. Harry scratched at his wrist absent-mindedly and jumped when Severus reached over and captured his hand in his larger one. When Harry relaxed slightly, Severus rubbed his thumb across the back of Harry's hand reassuringly.

"I'm a bother." Harry spoke quietly and he felt Severus sigh at his confession.

"You are not." Harry nodded dutifully. "You are not a bother. You are not a bother if you need help. You will never be a bother to me." Severus had turned to Harry and gripped him by both shoulders. Harry squirmed but stopped when Severus squeezed slightly. "Listen to me, please, Harry. You are not a bother to me."

"I am. I know I am. I'm _always_ bothering you." Harry tried to make Severus see his point.

"When? Tell me when you've bothered me." Harry frowned at the weird question but answered anyway.

"All the time. Every time you have to do something like this. This is being a bother."

"Harry, do you think it bothers me to talk to Teddy when he can't control his gift? To talk to Rachael when she comes to me to admit that she feels like starving herself again? To talk to any first year who misses their parents when they're homesick at one am in the morning? Should I be angry at them because they need my help? Should I stop helping them because they might come at times when it's inconvenient for me?" Severus posed these questions as if Harry should answer so he actually thought about it. He knew that Severus never turned Teddy away when Teddy went to Severus after the Common Room got too busy for his liking. He also knew that three of the first year girls had gone to Severus during the night in first term and after Christmas.

"No?"

"Question or answer, Harry?"

"I don't know." Harry leaned forward and rested his head on Severus' shoulder tiredly. "I don't know anything anymore."

"You are not a bother, Harry." Severus wrapped his arms around Harry in a hug. "You will never be a bother to me and you need to stop thinking that. I will never be upset if you come to me with a problem. I may ask you to come back at a better time if I have absolutely no choice but I will always make time for you." Harry didn't respond, instead soaking up the concern he could feel radiating from Severus.

"I'm defective." Severus growled when Harry spoke quietly and Harry felt his eyes go wide in worry.

"You are not defective." Severus' voice was tinged with disgust and Harry shivered at the memories the tone brought back.

"Then why can't I figure this out? Why does Teddy have to keep reminding me of things he thinks are dead simple? Why can't I just be _normal_?" Harry was aware that he was whining but Severus didn't reprimand him for it.

"Normal is overrated, Harry. You are not defective because you are having trouble overcoming ten years of abuse. Things like this take time. They take consistency, something I haven't been providing very well. You'll learn to believe what I say more when you aren't given a reason to doubt it every six weeks." Severus stroked his hair soothingly before pushing away to catch his eye. "Which is why we are going to talk every afternoon until you're starting to feel better."

"What if I don't want to talk?" Harry made sure he didn't sound defiant when he was really just interested in how Severus would react to that.

"Then that's okay. Would you rather show me?" Harry tilted his head in confusion at Severus' suggestion.

"Through Legilimency?" Harry tried not to show his unease at that suggestion.

"No, Harry. If you want me to, then I will use it judiciously. I meant through drawing or painting. I went to a child psychologist - who I've known for a while - this morning and she told me that sometimes, talking isn't always the right thing to do. I never had any choice about that, so I've never considered that there might be another way for you to come to terms with what happened to you." Severus' hands gave a reassuring squeeze on Harry's shoulders before he sat back completely. Harry frowned at the loss of contact and shifted slightly. "The point is that you have the chance Harry, not that you take advantage of it. If you would rather, it can be a different time of day, but I do want to have this time each day."

"What if you're busy, like with other students?" Harry tried to ignore the doubt that was curling within him but Severus was right; he hadn't really proven that he was reliable.

"Professor Dumbledore has relieved me of my Head of House duties for the rest of the semester." Harry gaped at Severus, not believing that that Severus had taken it as easily as he appeared to. "I will still be in charge of Teddy's training and I will still have the same responsibilities during class hours, however, it was mostly a political movement."

"How is firing you a political movement?"

"I'm not fired."

"Downsized then. Wait, who's going to be our Head of House now?"

"Unfortunately, the only person in the position to take over the responsibilities is Professor Sinistra." Severus paused while Harry groaned. "Back to your question, many parents of Slytherin are blaming me for Rachael's hospitalisation. Once the dust settles and they realise how much their children hate Professor Sinistra, I will probably be able to take the job back. For now, though, I would prefer to have time free to spend with you as well as do some Potions research I have been meaning to get to." Harry nodded in acceptance.

"The parents shouldn't blame you for Rachael," Harry said quietly after they'd sat in silence for a while.

"Probably not but then again, people get blamed for things that aren't their fault every day. It's not right, but it happens. Can you remember it happening to you?" Harry frowned at the strange question but then with a bit of thought, realised that Severus was branching into Dursley territory. He didn't want to answer but Severus had shared with him.

"I got blamed every time Dudley got hurt. It was because of my 'freakiness' that Dudley broke his arm, or dropped his ice-cream or tripped over during recess. They never had any reason to blame me." Severus reached over and squeezed his hand in support.

"Did they punish you when they blamed you?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes they just ignored me."

"What about when they didn't just ignore you?"

"Do I really have to talk about this?" Harry drew his legs up to his chest and fixed Severus with a pleading look.

"When you can honestly tell me that it doesn't help to get these things off of your chest then you can stop dealing with this. Every time you bottle something up, you hit a new barrier. The barriers stop you from feeling better, Harry, and you can't let more of them go up. Can you see where I'm going with this?" Harry wrinkled his nose at Severus and wasn't surprised when he chuckled.

"Not fair. You're not meant to be so smart." Severus merely raised an eyebrow in a smug expression and waited for Harry to keep talking. "Okay. What happened when they didn't ignore me?" Severus nodded again slowly. "Depended on the level of Dudley's injury."

"What was the least they'd do?"

"Lock me in the cupboard."

"With or without food?"

"Without. And before you ask, usually it was for three days." Harry winced, waiting for the explosion. When it didn't come he looked at Severus, confused. "Why aren't you angry? You always get angry when I tell you how bad the Dursley's are."

"When I spoke to Josephine – the child psychologist – she mentioned that my temper might be counter-intuitive to good conversation. Since she is not the only person to mention it, I believe she may be right. While I may be angry over your treatment, I'm aware that I should be directing that anger at its cause rather than you." Severus still sounded a little angry, but Harry felt that he was keeping it in check.

"Okay. Is it okay that I'm still a little nervous that you're going to blow up?" Harry fidgeted with his cloak and glanced nervously at Severus. He looked up longer when he saw something glinting in Severus' eyes. "What?"

"Do you realise that this is the first time that you've voiced any of your insecurities about me without prompting?" Harry raised a sceptical eyebrow to show his confusion.

"Why does that matter?"

"Because it means that you trust me enough to voice your doubts and not worry about being criticised for them. And that means that I'm getting through to you that you can trust me. It is okay that you're a little nervous. Fear is your body's warning system that you have reason to be cautious." Severus slipped his arm around Harry's shoulders loosely. Harry debated for a moment before leaning into the hug.

"Can I keep talking then?"

"Of course."

"Dudley used to try and make things my fault. I think he stopped trying that after he saw what Uncle Vernon would do when he got really mad. Before that, it was bad. This scar-" Harry pointed to where Severus knew the worst of his scars sat "-was from the worst time I 'hurt' Dudley. It was Dudley's ninth birthday." Harry stopped and bit his lip. He'd never recounted this out loud and he barely let himself think about it.

"What happened?"

"Dudley cut himself on a piece of broken glass. He'd dropped a snow globe. I was cleaning it up near the top of the stairs when one of Dudley's friends knocked me over. I fell down the stairs and I think I broke my arm. Uncle Vernon really wasn't happy with me." Harry spoke stiffly, trying not to let the emotion affect him. He smiled gratefully when Severus tightened his arm around Harry's shoulders. "The weird thing is that I remember that it happened but I can't remember anything else. I know something bad happened, I've got scars to prove it but... it's like the memory just isn't there."

"That's not unusual, Harry. Sometimes, when you're scared or hurt enough, your mind switches off. Your body is still there, experiencing it, but your mind's gone blank so that you stay sane. Children's minds aren't built to deal with a lot of emotion, that's why they have parents." Severus paused like he was debating what he was going to say next and Harry decided to interrupt.

"I think I know what happened even if I can't actually remember it."

"What do you think happened?"

"I think that Uncle Vernon used the belt buckle. When I saw it, it was clean; it wasn't usually clean. I think he cleaned it after he, after he..." Severus made a soothing sound as Harry's voice hitched and Harry struggled to control himself.

"Shh, Harry. You don't have to finish that sentence. The point of this isn't to upset you." Severus stopped suddenly and Harry felt him tense. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as Severus stood quickly, glaring at something behind Harry's back.

"It appears that Dr Eldridge would like to talk to us." Severus glanced at him and then crouched down in front of Harry. Harry marvelled at the difference in Severus' expression. Harry hadn't realised just how gentle his teacher could look, especially when he was worried. "I can tell her to leave if you'd like."

"No, don't do that. She might get more upset about the adoption..." Severus nodded and stood, placing his hand at Harry's elbow to ask him to stand also. Harry quickly scrubbed a hand across his eyes to make sure he didn't look like he was crying.

"Good afternoon, Dr Eldridge. What brings you to the castle today? Surely you did everything you had to do yesterday?" Harry noticed that Dr Eldridge was looking closely at him while Severus spoke and stepped back so that he was standing next to Severus. Severus dropped a supporting hand down to Harry's shoulder without looking down and Harry fixed Dr Eldridge with a defiant glare.

"I came to talk to Harry about his mandatory therapy sessions with me." Dr Eldridge sounded as uptight as she had yesterday and Harry cringed at the thought of having to spend hours with her.

"The sessions don't necessarily have to be with you, Doctor. I consulted with the Department of Child Services this morning and they confirmed that it would be okay if I chose the therapist as long as I gave her permission to share her findings with them. I spoke to a therapist that works with Muggleborns this morning. She would be happy to have Harry as a client and would be more likely to understand his situation as she is a Muggle – she lives in both worlds." Severus sounded smug as he said this and Harry realised that even though he was probably going to be punished for disrespecting Dr Eldridge, Severus didn't like her much either.

"If she is a Muggle, how can she possibly understand the demands that the Wizarding World is going to place on Harry?" Harry frowned at Dr Eldridge's victorious tone.

"What demands, Dr Eldridge? Surely you wouldn't suggest exposing Harry to the drama that comes attached to being the Boy-Who-Lived until after he had begun to come to grips with his traumatic childhood?" Dr Eldridge looked angry at Severus' smooth answer and Harry realised why Severus didn't like her.

"You only wanted to be my therapist because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived!" Harry took a step forward to accuse her but didn't go far enough to dislodge Severus' hand.

"Mr Potter, I can't believe you would believe that of me. I am simply interested in providing you with the best care possible."

"Which he will find elsewhere, Dr Eldridge. You obviously do not have his best interests in mind, therefore, I cannot abide by you being his therapist. Feel free to leave." Severus was smirking smugly at Dr Eldridge and she seemed to be at a loss for words. When she opened her mouth to retort, Severus raised an expectant eyebrow and crossed his arms.

Dr Eldridge spluttered in outrage before spinning angrily on her heels and storming away.

"Does this mean that I'm off the hook about being rude to her? Because that had to be at least as bad as what I did." Harry protested after Dr Eldridge had left earshot.

"I am an adult and a respected professional. I am allowed to challenge her." Harry heard a tinge of humour in Severus' voice.

"Not fair." Harry smiled at Severus as he groused at Severus. His smile dropped as Severus looked at him sternly.

"Life isn't fair, Harry. A simple 'I don't want to talk' would have sufficed." Severus said as he gestured that they should start walking around the lake.

"I did say that." Harry pouted at Severus

"Were you difficult before saying this or just after?" Severus seemed to already know the answer and Harry cringed guiltily.

"Did you talk to Professor McGonagall? Because she walked in on the worst part."

"Both Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey expressed their concerns. They felt that your behaviour was out of character and were worried about you."

"Sorry."

"Why were you being difficult? You knew how important the interview was to the adoption; why jeopardise that? What if she'd decided against even probation?" Severus sounded slightly angry and Harry cringed in response.

"She kept talking at me and asking questions. And when she saw my medical record she just looked at me like it made some sort of sense. Like everything I do is connected to being a victim of ab-abuse."

Snape POV

As Harry spoke, Severus could practically see the light bulb going off in Harry's head. He decided to make sure Harry made the right connection by asking a leading question. "And it isn't?"

"No!" Harry blushed as he realised that he'd shouted.

"Alright. Perhaps it might help if you made a list of the parts of you that aren't because of the abuse." Harry looked doubtful so Severus continued. "Consider it your punishment for reacting like that. It would have been a much better decision to focus on the truth that you obviously already knew."

"What if I can't think of much?" Harry sounded unsure.

"Ten things. That's the minimum. Ask Lupin, Professor McGonagall and each of your friends for _one_ thing. You have to think of at least four that way. But try to think of things yourself first. You need to believe it enough to think of them yourself." Severus nodded to a few Slytherins who passed but shook his head when they started to walk towards them.

"Can I ask you?" Severus almost changed his mind when he heard how hopeful Harry sounded but smiled and shook his head.

"I'll help you go over the list later but for now I'd rather that you either answer for yourself or ask others."

"When do I have to do have it done by? Because we got a lot of homework this week..." Harry's wheedling tone was accompanied by puppy dog eyes and Severus smiled inwardly at the image.

"Whenever you have the time will be fine, Harry." Severus saw Harry nod out of the corner of his eye as he watched the uneven ground and stuck out a hand to catch Harry as Harry stumbled without looking down. "Careful, Harry."

"Sorry." Harry flushed at his own clumsiness.

"Don't be sorry. Everybody trips sometimes."

"Not you." Severus smiled at Harry's statement and admiring tone.

"It does happen; people don't often see it, but it does happen. You just have be more aware of where your feet are. It's about body awareness – and watching the ground at times. By the way, that doesn't belong on your list of things that weren't from your abuse. You're clumsy because you were neglected." Harry smiled at the joke then frowned in thought at the addition.

"How can being neglected lead to being clumsy?" Severus recognised curiosity in Harry's voice as well as doubt.

"Did you ever play any clapping or rhyming games with your aunt?" Severus was amused to see the sceptical look on Harry's face.

"Uh, no. She hardly touched me to bathe me, let alone entertain me." Harry sounded as though he was angry.

"Those clapping and rhyming games are the foundation of teaching a child coordination. They teach you the basics of body awareness so that you can learn to watch where you put your feet for instance. They also teach you how to pronounce words properly. Children experiment with tongue-twisters, which you can't pronounce properly unless you learn to slow down and enunciate." Understanding dawned on Harry's face and Severus nodded. "It is possible that asking your House-mates to teach you some games could help your co-ordination. Hermione might know the ones you will recognise."

"She plays clapping games with a girl in Hufflepuff. We were sitting on the lake and they were playing not far away. I heard the rhymes at school." Harry said slowly.

"Do you sit out on the lake often?"

"No, Fred followed me the first time and then started dragging the rest of our group out. They'd sit near me and do stuff like homework. Hermione's making friends in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and they follow her out. We're lucky there's so many logs around that we can sit on."

"Perhaps, until it is warmer, it would be best to stay inside the castle or the courtyard. I don't want you to catch a chill. I'm surprised you weren't affected by more colds during winter; Madame Pomfrey warned me that your immune system wouldn't be up to scratch."

"I don't get sick. And if I do, it usually isn't that bad."

"Any illness is bad, Harry. Anything that hurts you is bad. My job is to protect you from those things that hurt you. It's what every parent's job is. And even if you are living in a sibling situation, parents shouldn't lay blame on you. You are not always to blame if your sibling – or in this case, cousin – gets hurt during play. You are definitely not to blame if you get hurt during a birthday party. What excuse did they use for blaming you?" Severus saw Harry stiffen but waited silently for an answer.

Harry didn't answer but Severus let it go, walking in silence. He gestured that they should start walking back towards the castle, keeping the pace slow as they walked back uphill. "I took attention away from Dudley. Dudley was hurt and then I got hurt. Uncle Vernon said I was attention seeking." The short sentences told Severus that Harry was trying to stop thinking of his memories. Severus dropped a comforting hand down onto Harry's shoulder. He noticed the grateful look and didn't ask for an elaboration.

"You know they were wrong to do that, don't you Harry? Or do you think that they were right to blame you for something you had no control over? I want to hear your instant reaction, Harry, not what you think I want to hear you say."

"I was taking attention away from Dudley. I shouldn't have fallen down the stairs. But,-" Severus stopped him by holding a hand up.

"Do you still think that, or are you about to quote Madame Pomfrey or myself?"

"I'm starting not to."

"Then let me give you something to think about over dinner. Was Dudley's injury worse than yours? Would it have required attention from a doctor, as you believe yours would have if your relatives had sense? Because if his injury wasn't as bad as or worse than yours, perhaps his could have been dealt with quickly, or at the same time as yours? You had two or more adults in the house, Harry. It would have been the simple solution in a normal family for one parent to deal with Dudley while another took you to the hospital for treatment. The normal response for parents is to split their attention between both children. One child should not push another out of their parent's attention." Harry listened in silence and Severus could tell from the sideways tilt of Harry's head that he was listening intently.

"Okay. Am I sleeping in your quarters tonight? Because I think Draco's deciding to start being more creative." Harry spoke the last sentence quietly and Severus got the impression it was hard for Harry to say that.

"Yes, you'll be sleeping in _our_ quarters tonight. I think it best that you do so for at least a couple of weeks. I know that it might be inconvenient but I think it might be more comfortable for you." Not to mention that he was more likely to see Harry more often if Harry was in their quarters rather than in Slytherin.

"That's okay. I don't mind." Harry sounded reassured and Severus smiled slightly at the fact that Harry was beginning to feel comfortable accepting their quarters as home. They didn't talk as they walked up to the castle steps. Severus turned as a seventh year Snake came up for some advice.

Severus squeezed Harry's shoulder to get his attention. Harry turned to him and once Harry looked up, Severus spoke. "Harry, I will see you in our quarters after dinner. I have two meetings with Slytherins but I will be in our quarters by 8.45. Please do your homework and get ready for bed before then. I need to talk to Chris quickly."

Harry nodded silently and walked up the stairs to the castle. Severus watched him go then turned to his Slytherin.

When Severus returned to his quarters later that night, Harry was just coming out to the lounge room with Severus' Christmas present, Aiko. He had named the cat after a suggestion from a Japanese client. Severus had been talking about the upcoming adoption and his client had used the word to describe Harry. When Severus had asked what it meant, he had smiled at the translation of little loved one. Since it would have been rather bold to use it for a nickname for Harry, after a week with his cat he was willing to apply it to the part-Maine Coon. The affectionate cat was vocal and demanding but perfectly willing to curl up after a long day to nap on the sofa.

"What did you name her?" Harry asked as Severus shed his outer robe.

"Aiko. It's Japanese in origin." Harry nodded and bent down to pat the purring cat. Severus noticed that Harry's pyjamas were still a little oversized, though he noticed that they appeared to be part of the package Harry bought at the start of the year. "Who sized your clothing when you bought it, Harry?"

"Teddy. He gave me his size because I didn't know what size to get." Severus nodded and gestured at the sofa.

"Next weekend we should go into London to procure proper fitting clothing for you. You would probably be the size under Teddy, given the weight differences between you." Severus walked past Harry into the kitchen area, smiling at the fact that Trixie had already laid out their supper. He carried the tray back into the lounge area, placing it on the coffee table in front of Harry. "There's a hot chocolate on the tray for you and choc-chip cookies from Trixie. You can have two cookies and the hot chocolate but I'd rather you didn't have any more sugar than that." He didn't keep watching Harry to make sure he was following the instructions, rather turning to his bookcase to select a novel. He debated quickly between two classics; the Little Princess and Black Beauty. He chose Black Beauty; Harry would likely protest the girly tone of the Little Princess. The only reason Severus had the Little Princess on his bookshelf was because it had originally been Lily's.

"Have you ever read Black Beauty before, Harry?" Severus asked as he walked over to the sofa. He sat between Harry and the arm rest, resting the book on the arm while he picked up his coffee.

"No. I wasn't allowed to read at home."

"Hmm, then this is the beginning of your classical education. For half an hour every night, I thought I'd read you a couple of chapters from some of the classics I have collected over my life. Works like Shakespeare's will probably be above your level, but there are quite a few novels that I believe you'll like." Harry sat up to look over Severus to the cover of the book.

"It's about horses?"

"One horse. It's from his perspective over his life and his many homes." Severus paused before offering the next comment. "Josephine suggested that you might find it comforting if you have physical contact during that time."

"Like hugging?"

"When I used to read to Draco as a child, he would usually curl up next to my side where I was holding the book. The books I read to him would have pictures, which would mean he could see while I read. But I assume that it would work just as well in this situation." Harry bit his lip and Severus could tell from his expression that he didn't know what to do. Severus wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder, gently pulling Harry down to his side. Harry instinctively lifted his legs up to the sofa but Harry held them rigid, just off of the sofa. "Since you're not wearing shoes, I don't mind if you put your feet on the sofa, Harry." Harry's legs dropped and Aiko re-settled around the disruption.

Harry was still tense but Severus ignored it and passed the book over to the arm around Harry. With Harry on his left and his coffee on his right, Severus started the first page of the novel. Black Beauty was a story he'd read many times, and he hoped that the parallels to Harry's life would give Harry hope for the future.

After half an hour, Severus was well into the first part of the book and Harry looked significantly drowsy. Severus used his right hand to remove the book and dropped his hand to embrace Harry in a hug. "Ready for bed, Harry?" The tired nod against his side made him chuckle. "Come on then, let's get you to bed."

Harry stood slowly with some prodding and Severus stood with him. After depositing their cups on the tray he prodded Harry towards the bathroom. Harry moved to the sink to brush his teeth while Severus watched from the doorway. Severus noted that Harry had at least been taught how to do that, though he highly doubted that Petunia had been doing the teaching. Harry looked to be finishing sooner than he should so Severus caught his attention.

"Keep brushing for another minute Harry." Harry nodded and Severus lent his head back against the doorframe. He heard the tap go after about a minute and nodded at Harry when he looked up. "Now it's time for bed."

"What time is it?"

"About twenty past nine." Harry paused at his door and Severus prepared for the inevitable protest.

"That's early."

"Are you tired?" Harry head tilted and Severus assumed that he was doing a quick mental self-assessment.

"Yes." Harry's answer was slow and doubtful.

"Then going to bed early would probably be the best idea. You look tired during the day, Harry, and getting decent rest will help to alleviate that." Severus forestalled the impending protest by holding up a hand and bending down to be on eye level with Harry. "This is not a punishment. I told you at the start of term that if I believed anyone wasn't sleeping enough for their energy levels then I would give you an earlier bedtime for a while. In fact, 10 o'clock is quite late for an eleven year old, in my opinion."

Harry took the hint and didn't argue while he entered his room and toed off his slippers. Severus folded down the covers while Harry climbed in; pulling them back up once Harry was lying down. Harry curled up on his side, facing Severus. Severus sat on the edge of the bed, facing the headboard of the bed.

"If your energy levels go back up again, I'll change your bedtime. Otherwise, I expect you to stick to this schedule. If you have too much homework, then you can stay up until curfew to finish it, but I know that your Professors do not set more homework than you can handle before curfew."

"Only if I give up talking to my friends at all." Severus smirked at the cheeky comment.

"If you need help then you can ask Professor McGonagall or myself to help you organise your schedule." Harry nodded tiredly and Severus could see that his little burst of energy was flagging. "Worry about that in the morning. Do you want breakfast here or in the Great Hall tomorrow morning?"

"Great Hall. I need to talk to Hermione about our Transfiguration assignment. It's due first period."

"Is it finished?" Harry's guilty look was enough. "I'll talk to Professor McGonagall for you. You had very little time over the weekend to work on your assignments. Do you have any other assignments due tomorrow?"

"No." The sound was drawn out and Severus realised that Harry was probably worried about other assignments.

"Tomorrow we can spend some time looking over your assignments. Those that you have no chance of finishing by your due date, we can talk to your Professors about. For now, sleep. If you need me, wake me." Harry nodded and Severus double-checked the blankets around Harry's shoulders before standing up. He dimmed the lights and left the door slightly ajar, dimming the hallway lights as he walked back to the lounge. Trixie had come for the tray while Severus had been with Harry, but she had left the book as it was. Severus placed a bookmark in their page and returned the book to the bookshelf before going to his office to work on some marking.

Harry POV

A week later Harry was reluctant to admit that Severus' idea of an early bedtime was working. For the first time in a month, Harry hadn't felt exhausted after classes. Teddy had noticed and decided to celebrate by dragging Harry down to the Quidditch pitch to play some Seeker Quidditch with Draco and Teddy. Draco had reluctantly given up on the fight after Harry had apologised to him. They still weren't friends but they'd gone back to the truce.

"Come on Harry, bet you can't catch the Snitch first." Harry swooped down to Teddy's level as Hermione waited on the ground. Once they were all hovering next to each other, Hermione let go of the tiny golden ball. Harry stayed still for a moment, waiting to see which direction the Snitch decided to go. Draco and Teddy had shot up higher, trying to gain a better vantage point. Harry saw the Snitch go right and tailed it, staying on its tail. The other two boys joined him and they shot round the pitch after the ball. Swerving to avoid a collision with Teddy, the boys lost sight of the Snitch and slowed to find it again.

"That was your fault, Theodore. Where'd you learn to fly?" Harry smiled at Draco's insult, knowing that it would only make Teddy more aggressive. He spotted Madame Hooch stand up in the bleachers and re-doubled his search for the Snitch. If only they could catch it before Madame Hooch kicked them off the pitch. Harry spotted a flash of gold and shot down after it, hoping that the other boys would be too preoccupied teasing each other to catch up. He was right but the Snitch flitted over to where Hermione had been joined by Severus. Harry flattened himself against the school broom and aimed slightly over Severus' right shoulder. As he passed over Severus Harry reached down and scooped up the Snitch. Teddy and Draco cheered him from where they'd chickened out of the dive.

"First years off the pitch!" Madame Hooch called from the bottom of the stairs to the bleachers. Harry landed not far from her and looked at the Snitch in his hand triumphantly. His moment of victory was dampened by fingers clamping on his ear.

"Ow!"

"The next dive you do which comes within a metre of a person on the ground will be the last one you do until you're twenty one, am I clear?" Harry squirmed slightly but nodded. "Verbal answer if you will, Mr Potter."

"Yes, sir. No more dives near people. Nuh uh." The grip on his ear loosened enough for him to turn red-faced toward Teddy and Draco. Teddy shrugged at him and Draco smiled smugly.

"Good catch Harry. Risky, but good." Teddy walked up and took Harry's broomstick from him. "I'll put this away for you."

"Indeed Theodore. Now, if I may have a moment with Mr Potter?" Harry quickly ran through the day mentally to check whether he had done anything that would warrant the formal tone of Severus' voice.

"Alright, see you later Harry." Harry waved goodbye to his friends as Severus' hand moved to his shoulder.

"Have I done something wrong, sir?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Severus looked surprised for a moment then looked down at Harry reassuringly. "No, Harry. I am merely tired and my exhaustion is colouring my tone. I will have to be absent tonight during the time when your meeting would normally be. Therefore, I wish to conduct your meeting now."

Harry nodded in understanding and kept walking quietly. "Does this mean we don't get to keep reading Black Beauty tonight?"

"Unfortunately, no. I still want you to sleep in our quarters tonight but I won't be back by the time you go to sleep."

"What do you have to do tonight?" Harry tried to keep his disappointment from his tone as he asked.

"I have an important meeting tonight and that is all I can tell you. My business does not concern you." Harry scrunched his nose at the dismissal but didn't comment further. He recognised the 'end-of-conversation' tone in Severus' voice. "All you need to know is that I will return sometime tonight and I will be here in the morning."

Harry took a deep breath and relaxed, ignoring the tenseness that came from Severus' reprimanding him. He didn't mean to upset Severus, he was just curious where Severus was going. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Harry. I understand that you're curious but you won't gain anything from knowing who I'm meeting or about what. On a pleasanter topic, did you enjoy your flying this afternoon?" Severus didn't seem to have all his attention on the conversation so Harry took that as his cue to begin talking about the upcoming Quidditch game. Harry didn't miss the small smile on Severus' face as he chattered and Harry didn't need any more encouragement to keep talking. It was nice, that Severus would listen about things he wasn't very interested in.

Severus POV

They were about halfway through Black Beauty when Harry seemed to make the connection between the book and his life. "You're reading this to me because I'm like Black Beauty, right?"

Severus studied the pre-teen to ascertain whether he was really ready for this conversation. "Why do you think that?"

"Because I'm like Black Beauty." Harry paused for a moment and Severus let him collect his thoughts. "I started off with people who loved me, because they were my Mum and Dad. Then I went people who didn't-" Harry's voice wobbled and Severus gave him a reassuring squeeze. "- and now I'm safe, in a good home." Severus noticed that Harry didn't put any feelings into their relationship and decided to give him a proverbial hand.

"With a new father who loves you, Harry." Harry stiffened and Severus put a hand under his chin to draw the boy's eyes up. "I love you like a son, and that's not going to change. No matter what they decide with the adoption, you will always be like a son to me." Harry's eyes lit up as he processed what Severus had said and Severus could see where he was biting his lip with hope.

"Really?" A flash of fear went through Harry's eyes and Severus understood how hard it was for him to question Severus on something that was so huge.

"Really really. You won't be rid of me for a long time now yet, young Mr Potter." Severus gave Harry a rare smile and started tickling the boy's ribs. Before long he was giggling as he begged Severus to stop. Severus lent back and let the boy catch his breath, smiling as Harry sat back up and ran a hand through his already hopelessly ruffled hair.

"Not fair, that tickled."

"Mmm, it's meant to." Harry sent a half-hearted scowl at his comment and Severus smiled indulgently at him, pulling him close for a hug. "Now, I believe it's time for you to brush your teeth and go to bed. I'll be in in a minute to tuck you in." Harry nodded and climbed off the couch, walking quietly to the bathroom with Aiko at his heels. Severus didn't miss the quick glance back and smiled as he realised what a big step forward Harry had taken. He quickly placed the book back on the bookshelf and picked up the most recent letter from Josephine, the psychologist he planned on introducing to Harry. Her advice was still straightforward – keep Harry talking until he felt comfortable enough to go into therapy.

Severus sighed as he heard a crash from the bathroom. He walked swiftly toward the bathroom, stopping in shock as he realised Harry was kneeling in the glass and picking up the broken pieces. "Harry, get away from there!" He reached forward and dragged the boy from the floor, standing him in the doorway. "What are you doing?"

Severus quickly looked over the boy, cringing at the blood on the boy's knees and hands. Severus quickly fetched his wand from his sleeve and sent a vanishing spell at the glass on the floor, hoping Aiko didn't step in it as well. He then lifted Harry onto his hip, ignoring the boy's gasp of shock, and walked into the lounge room. He set Harry on the couch and summoned his first aid kit.

"I was picking up the glass. I made a mess." Severus growled in annoyance at Harry's excuse and then turned his attention to Harry's hands. There was a deep, long cut over Harry's right palm and Severus decided that it needed the attention of Poppy. He moved his attention to Harry's knees, regretting making Harry change into his pyjamas. The knees were ripped in both legs and there was pieces of glass in both knees.

"Alright, this needs the attention of Madame Pomfrey. Don't pout at me, Harry, that cut on your hand could affect your mobility in the future. You need to be able to grip a wand at some point in the future." Harry's pout only got deeper as Severus scolded. "I don't want you to straighten your legs for the moment Harry – the glass will shift and be painful." Severus waited until Harry nodded before bending down and lifting him again. Harry instinctively shifted to put his arms around Severus' neck and Severus spared him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry I broke the glass." Harry's voice sounded tiny again and Severus shook his head.

"I don't care about the glass. Now duck your head while we go through the Floo." Harry ducked his head into Severus' shoulder and Severus stepped through the Floo. Poppy looked up as they came through and shook her head when she saw the blood.

"Can't you keep that boy out of trouble for more than a week, Severus?" The scold was light but Severus still felt a twinge of guilt.

"He broke a glass while brushing his teeth then tried to pick up the pieces bare-handed. I managed to pull him off the glass quick enough but the cut on his hand is rather deep and I'm worried about nerve damage." Poppy nodded as Severus put Harry down on a hospital bed.

"Well, let's take a look at it, shall we Mr Potter? What's worse, his hand or his knees?" Poppy looked quickly at Severus as she set about gathering Potions and bandages.

"The cut on his hand is worse but there's glass in the cuts on his knees. I suppose it's up to Harry – which one hurts the most?" Severus looked at Harry and raised his eyebrow, wanting him to answer.

"Um, my knees?" Harry was hugging his hand to his chest and Severus guessed that both were hurting him equally.

"Perhaps if I tended to Harry's knees while you tend to his hand Poppy?" Severus reached for a suture kit while talking. He drew a chair close enough to put Harry's leg across his own so that he could inspect the cuts.

"Good plan, Severus. Now show me that hand, Mr Potter." Harry mutely reached his hand forward to Poppy and Severus nodded in approval. Severus then set his attention to removing the glass from Harry's leg.

"Silly boy. Next time you break a glass, you get away from the broken glass before you get hurt." Harry nodded slowly and Severus knew that he was going to comment.

"But I made a mess."

"Yes, and I'm entirely capable of Vanishing any mess you make in about two seconds. I am not going to be upset if you break a glass, Harry. I'm much more concerned about the glass I'm busy pulling out of your knee and the stitches Madame Pomfrey is going to have to put in your hand. What have I told you before about being hurt?" Severus didn't look up as he lectured, but he felt Harry's muscles tense under his grip.

"That me being healthy is more important than anything else." There was a slightly defeated tone to Harry's voice and Severus was pretty sure Harry was starting to get the point.

"So next time you break a glass what you going to do?"

"Step away before I get hurt."

"That's right." Harry flinched as Severus pulled out the first piece of glass.

"Sorry, Harry, but this is going to hurt a little bit. Try and keep still for Madame Pomfrey." Harry nodded and bit his lip but had a set expression on his face.

"Okay. Can I have an extra hot chocolate tonight?" Severus darted a quick glance at Harry and realised that Harry was pleading with him.

"As long as you hold still and don't annoy Madame Pomfrey." Severus ignored the smile Madame Pomfrey hid behind her hand at the exchange.

"Okay." Severus nodded and finished bandaging Harry's knee. Poppy smoothly switched positions with him so that he could tend Harry's other knee.

"I don't think you need another cup of hot chocolate tonight, Mr Potter. Too much sugar and you won't be able to sleep." Severus smiled to himself as Harry turned the puppy-dog eyes on Poppy. "I've seen a lot more of those than Severus has, Mr Potter, and they don't affect me."

"Please, Madame Pomfrey?"

"Oh alright then. But only one, mind you Mr Potter." Harry relaxed and Severus assumed that he was smiling. The two teachers finished their work in silence and Severus leant back to watch Poppy finish.

"No stitches, Poppy?" Severus asked as he surveyed the bandage that Poppy had just finished applying.

"No, the cut was too deep. I used magic to heal the muscle and nerves. There's just a cut there that Mr Potter needs to keep clean, out of the water and try not to use your wand too much. You can't go on your broom for a week either." Harry nodded quietly, though Severus could tell that he was disappointed.

"Alright, Harry, let's go back to our quarters. I believe we've put off your bedtime long enough." Harry hopped off the bed and stepped up to Severus.

"Okay, bye Madame Pomfrey." Harry waved with his bandaged hand as Severus guided him towards the Floo.

"I'll talk to you later, Poppy." Severus spoke their destination and guided Harry through. Severus caught Harry as he stumbled and then gave him a gentle push in the direction of his bed room. "I'll be in with your hot chocolate in a moment, you little chocoholic." Harry laughed and skipped off to his room.

"Trixie." Trixie appeared, already holding Harry's cup of hot chocolate.

"There is being the hot chocolate for little Master. Is Master wanting anything else?"

"No thank you Trixie. Omniscient as always." The House-Elf beamed at the praise and then 'popped' out of existence again. Severus carried the mug through to Harry's room, handing it to the young boy where he was sitting up in bed.

"Severus?" Harry asked after taking a sip.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can I have another blanket?" Severus frowned as he looked Harry over. The boy was already under a doona and a quilt – he should have been warm enough.

"Are you cold?" Severus fetched another quilt out of Harry's wardrobe. He flicked it out over Harry's legs, tucking it in around them.

"Not really, but just in case." Severus placed Harry's desk chair next to Harry's bed and sat in it.

"Then why the extra blanket?"

"So I don't get cold. I don't like being cold."

"That's fair enough. Any particular reason?" Severus lent back and crossed his legs at the ankle while watching Harry's emotions play across his face.

"Uncle Vernon used to lock me out. And it got really cold." Severus felt a flare of anger run through him as he realised the implications. There was no limitations on how much he wished to hurt that Muggle.

"How often? And during which seasons, Harry?" Harry looked at him weirdly and Severus realised that Harry had picked up on his tension. "Relax, Harry, I just wasn't aware that the Dursleys had done that to you. As you are aware, I Legilimised the Dursleys when we went to see them; I believed that I knew of the most atrocious things they had done to you."

"Okay. And um, pretty often. At any time of the year." Harry was studying his hot chocolate so Severus moved across to sit next to him so he could drop an arm around his shoulder comfortingly.

"How well were you dressed when Mr Dursley decided to lock you outside?"

"Um, alright, I guess. I had a top and pants on. Most times I was in pyjamas." Severus clenched the hand that wasn't over Harry's shoulder to contain his outrage.

"He locked you out at night?"

"Yeah. Sometimes all night. Sometimes he let me in right before they went to bed." Harry took a sip of his hot chocolate and shuffled his feet. Severus rubbed his shoulder reassuringly.

"It's okay, Harry. It's never going to happen again, I swear. Just like you're never going to be locked in your room again." Harry smiled shyly at Severus. "I mean it, Harry. Even if I send you to your room for punishment, I'll never lock the door to stop you from leaving."

"I know that. But I don't like being cold so that too?"

"What can I do to make sure you don't worry about that?" Severus wondered if Harry would be brave enough to actually ask for something that would reassure him.

"Maybe, maybe leaving an extra blanket where I can reach it? And, and giving me a key?" Severus smiled as Harry asked for the same thing Severus had considered.

"Well, I'd be happy to leave an extra blanket on your bed at night and I'm sure that you can ask Trixie to keep your fire high overnight. And while our quarters don't actually need a key-" Harry slumped in disappointment. "- I think keying the wards to your magical signature would be similar. That would mean that you will always be allowed in, even if you don't know the password." Harry perked up again.

"That would be the same and that would be okay. I could really get in whenever I wanted to?"

"Yes. You would be the only other person with that privilege. But with that privilege comes responsibility; you'll have to make sure that you don't let Aiko out when you go through the door as well as making sure you ask before you bring any friends over unexpectedly." Harry nodded fervently in response.

"I'll be good, I promise."

"I know you will Harry. I just want you to know that I will expect you to be responsible. Will that be enough?" Severus asked.

"Yes thank you." Harry tried to reach across Severus to put his cup down and Severus took it off of him.

"You didn't want to finish?" Harry hadn't finished the last of his hot chocolate before he passed it off.

"I'm too tired." Severus smiled and looked down at Harry. The boy's eyes were drooping and his head looked too heavy for his neck. "Plus my hand kind of hurts."

"Here then." Severus summoned a Pain Relief potion and handed it to Harry without commenting on Harry's reluctance to admit his pain. "I'm sorry I didn't think of this earlier."

"That's okay, Madame Pomfrey put a cream on it before she put the bandage on and it stopped hurting." Harry shrugged after he finished talking and then picked at the bandage mentioned.

"Don't do that." Harry stopped. "You should go to sleep then." Severus stood up and gestured for Harry to lie down. Harry shuffled down the bed and put his head on the pillow, reaching up with his uninjured hand to remove his glasses. Severus tucked the blankets around him with a smile and ducked a quick kiss on the boy's forehead. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight... Dad." Severus smiled reassuringly at Harry, thrilled at Harry's use of the moniker. With a wave of his hand he dimmed the lights and lit Harry's nightlight.

Severus turned back at the door to say, "Sweet dreams, Harry."


	31. Chapter 31

**So I know this was another long wait but it's nice and long to make up for it - over 14000 words. **

**As always, I own nothing and earn nothing. Read and review, please.**

Chapter Thirty-One

Harry smiled happily as he left Potions class. Tomorrow they'd find out about the adoption and Severus had assured him that it was going to be okay. They were going to the Child Services office tomorrow morning and then Severus had said they could go to Diagon Alley and have ice-cream.

"Harry!" Harry turned to see Hermione jogging to catch up with him.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?" Harry caught Hermione as she stumbled. "Whoa, Hermione, what's the rush?"

"Oh, I'm going to talk to Madame Pomfrey about something and I have an appointment which I can't miss. But I wanted to wish you good luck for tomorrow, not that you're going to need it." Hermione blushed as she talked and Harry tilted his head in curiosity.

"You don't look sick."

"Oh, it's not about being sick. I just need to ask her some questions." Harry shook his head at Hermione's undying curiosity.

"Okay then. As long as you're not sick." Hermione shook her head and Harry started walking again.

"Nope. Now you're not nervous about tomorrow are you?" Hermione asked confidently.

"Severus said I shouldn't be. And Professor McGonagall took me aside yesterday to tell me not to worry."

"Exactly. You shouldn't worry. And tomorrow when you come back from going for ice-cream with Severus then we'll have a little celebration. That the teacher's won't notice." Harry smiled at Hermione's upbeat attitude. She'd been a bit down for the last couple of days and Harry had been worried.

"Then we can't have it in Slytherin. Sinistra is a bitch."

"Harry! Where did you learn that word?" Hermione sounded shocked and looked around quickly for any teachers.

"Aunt Petunia."

"Hmm, that's probably a word you shouldn't be repeating then Potter. Even if you are right." Harry jumped as Flint came up behind them. "Sinistra's a lot more strict than Professor Snape and she really doesn't have any sense of humour. How many points has Slytherin lost since she became our Head of House? Where's her loyalty?" Flint finished loudly and one of the second year's they were passing cheered. "Thank you."

"Just because a teacher is from your House doesn't mean they can't take points." Hermione spoke up.

"Gryffindor, we tolerate you. Don't make us throw you back to the Lions." Hermione smiled at Flint's threat and shook her head.

"Oh you wouldn't do that, Prefect Flint. I know all the Slytherin secrets now." Flint smiled smugly at Hermione's comment.

"Nobody knows all the Slytherin secrets. Not even the Head of House. Especially not Sinistra." The cheer went up from the second year again and Harry laughed.

"You know, April Fools is coming. Why aren't we planning anything for Sinistra?" Harry asked curiously. "I mean, we do have the Weasley twins at our disposal."

"Oh trust me Potter, we're planning." Flint winked at him. "Sinistra isn't going to know what happened."

They all emerged from the dungeons into the sunlit Entrance Hall. Flint waved goodbye as he headed for the doors leading outside and Harry turned to Hermione. "You really are going to have to run if you want to make your meeting with Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh shoot, see you later Harry." Hermione darted up the stairs towards the hospital wing and Harry laughed at her before turning to go into the Great Hall. He walked up to the Gryffindor table where Fred and George were sitting and slid onto the bench next to them.

"Whatcha doing?" Harry asked as he grabbed an apple out of the bowl.

"None of your business, pipsqueak." George reached over and ruffled Harry's hair as he spoke.

"Tell me, please?" Harry pulled the face that Severus called his "puppy-dog" face.

"That doesn't work on us, Harry. We perfected that look years ago." Fred laughed and stood up. "Come on, small fry. We need to get away from the overly watchful eyes of McGonagall and Snape." Harry looked up to the Head table where Severus and Professor McGonagall were watching them.

"I don't think you're going to be able to avoid Severus and McGonagall. They know what next week is as well." Fred made a face as he used Harry's arm to pull him up off the bench.

"Yes, well, the sacred tradition of April Fools cannot be ignored by any prankster who wishes to call himself a prankster. Which means that it's worth the risk."

"Well, you'd better be ready to risk a lot because Severus and McGonagall are headed this way." Fred and George looked up quickly and then looked at Harry.

"Coming with us, sport?" Harry shook his head quickly, prompting Fred and George to smile and take off at a quick walk. Harry took a bite of his apple, watching them go with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Harry." Harry looked up innocently as Professor McGonagall greeted him.

"Hi, Professor. How's your afternoon going?" Harry smiled at both the Professors as they looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Not well. I spy two Gryffindors who are about to be on House-arrest again. I smell mischief in the air and with April's Fools next week, I'm worried." Professor McGonagall shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know why those twins insist on causing such trouble."

"It is days like April Fools that make me glad I'm not a Head of House at the moment. Though I do believe it would be kind to warn Professor Sinistra of the Slytherin's usual attempts." Severus was smiling at Professor McGonagall and Harry recognised that his Dad – as Harry had begun to think of him – was amused by the fact that Sinistra was still unsuspecting.

"Severus, be kind. It's her first year as a Head of House, and it is a Hogwarts tradition to make a big deal out of April Fools. And since most of the Slytherins don't actually like her, it would be merciful to warn her of the worst they can do. Because they are planning something, aren't they Harry?" Professor McGonagall looked enquiringly at Harry and he quickly widened his eyes and put on an innocent expression.

"I don't know anything, Professor." Severus eyebrow raised in a sceptical expression and Harry kicked himself mentally. Of course that wasn't going to work on Severus.

"Somehow I doubt that. However, since it is a Friday afternoon and you have some free time, shouldn't you be joining Theodore and Draco on the Quidditch pitch, Harry?" Harry frowned briefly at the reminder but shook his head slowly. "A verbal answer if you please, Harry."

"No sir. Draco and Teddy are fighting again so we're not flying this afternoon. Teddy's with Hagrid, Neville's with Professor Sprout, Hermione's with Madame Pomfrey and Flint's doing fifth year stuff." Harry ran over his mental list of friends and realised there was a job he'd forgotten about. "But I have letters to answer this afternoon so that's not too bad. Uncle Remus told me he's coming to Hogwarts to see Professor Dumbledore next week and he wants to spend an afternoon with me." Harry looked to Severus for permission and was pleased to see him nod okay. "And Aunt Cissy wrote to wish me good luck for tomorrow."

"You should write them both to thank them. Narcissa has invited us to brunch on Sunday, however, due to Lucius Malfoy's actions against you last time you met, I politely declined on the behalf of both of us. You should thank her for the invitation in your letter as well." Harry nodded eagerly and reached into his bag for some parchment.

"I'll do that now then. And then I have Charms homework to work on." Harry made a face and glowered when Severus smirked at him.

"Then you had best get a start on it before the weekend." Harry nodded glumly and turned back to the Gryffindor table. "Goodbye Harry."

"Are we eating in our quarters tonight?" Harry looked back over his shoulder at Severus quickly.

"If you wish." Harry nodded his answer and ducked as Severus tapped him on the back of the head.

"Yes please."

"Much better. Dinner will be served at 6 o'clock."

"Okay. Can I go sit in our quarters now?" Severus nodded an okay and Harry grabbed a second apple to drop in his bag before waving goodbye to the two Professors.

Harry darted across the Entrance Hall and then froze as he heard a dreaded voice. "Potter!"

Harry turned to face Dudley with a groan. "What do you want, Dudley?"

"Oh just to enjoy some good old Harry-Hunting. You gonna start running or should I just start beating on you now?" Dudley cracked his knuckles threateningly. Harry looked back towards the Great Hall, wondering if he should just go back near Severus and Professor McGonagall. "You're going to run, aren't you Potter? Run to your stupid Potions Professor so that he can protect you, aren't you?"

Harry turned back to Dudley, growing angry at the taunts. He wasn't a coward, he wasn't. "I'm not going to run."

"Then prepare for a beating Potter." Dudley advanced on him and Harry dropped his bag. If he did end up running then he didn't want to be carrying his heavy bag.

Dudley jumped at him and Harry quickly sidestepped, sticking out his foot so Dudley would trip. Dudley went down and Harry thought about leaving him but then Dudley leapt at his legs, tackling him. Harry groaned as he hit the ground then started throwing punches randomly as Dudley climbed on top of him. A crowd had gathered around them and Harry noticed Flint holding back a third year. Realising that Flint thought he could handle himself, Harry got a boost of confidence. He shoved at Dudley, throwing him off and then jumped on him and landed a few punches. It was a lot easier since Dudley had lost so much weight.

All of a sudden Harry felt an arm around his mid-section, lifting him up. He felt a thrill of fear as he realised that it was Severus lifting him. "What are you doing?" Harry cringed at the anger in Severus' tone and stopped trying to reach for Dudley. McGonagall had Dudley by the ear and Harry had to suppress a triumphant grin at Dudley's bloody nose.

"Fighting in the middle of the Entrance Hall, what were you thinking?" Professor McGonagall looked angrily between the boys. She shook her head and looked between them. "Detention for a week and twenty points from each of your Houses." Harry slumped against Severus in disappointment.

"Be glad it's only twenty points. If I was the one docking points it would have been fifty, young man." Severus growled in Harry's ear.

"Sorry." Harry dropped his head and watched through his fringe as Dudley was led away by Professor McGonagall. Flint stepped in near Dudley as they passed and hissed something at the first year. Dudley flinched back and Professor McGonagall drew herself up to tell him off. Right in the nick of time, Sinistra walked up behind them and took Flint by the arm. "Oh yeah, he's really going to be scared of you."

Severus shook him from behind lightly. "Respect your elders, Mr Potter, especially when you were just caught fighting."

"Sorry."

"I know you're sorry but I'm not impressed. You know better than to fight with other students and you also know better than to fist-fight with someone who is larger than you." Severus used his grip on Harry's shoulder to guide him down the dungeon stairs and Harry dropped his head completely. He could almost sense the lecture coming.

The next morning Harry woke up early, well before his alarm. He crept out of bed and into the bathroom for his shower, ignoring the fact that it was 5 am. He came out of the bathroom and jumped when he realised that Severus was leaning against his bedroom doorframe.

"It is five am in the morning, Harry. Go back to bed." Severus was in his dressing gown and Harry could tell from his voice that he was tired.

"Sorry but I couldn't sleep." Harry walked up to him and looked at his Dad. "Sorry I woke you."

"I was already awake. Are you nervous about today?" Severus reached out and pulled Harry into a hug.

"Not really. Kind of excited," Harry said into Severus' chest.

"Good. You know that no matter what happens today, we'll find another way if we have to." Harry nodded without answering, not liking the reminder that they might not be allowed to go through with the adoption. "Now, go back to bed." Severus pushed Harry toward his bed with a slight growl.

"But I'm already dressed. And I'll muss up my clothes." Harry didn't really want to go back to bed to toss and turn for another hour.

He heard Severus sigh deeply and looked up beseechingly. "Alright, go and get comfortable on the couch. We don't have to be in London until 10 o'clock, Harry, that's a long time to wait."

"Can't sleep. Thanks Dad." Harry ducked past Severus and into the lounge room. He hopped up on the couch and curled up against the arm, watching as Aiko woke up at the top of her scratching post. Once she realised that he was awake, she jumped down with a chirrup to say hello. "Hey Aiko." She jumped up and bumped against Harry for a pat. He scratched behind her ears and giggled as she purred.

"Would you like to read a few chapters of Black Beauty before breakfast or do you have homework to do?" Severus appeared at the door to the lounge room and Harry looked up with a pleading look.

"Homework but can we still read Black Beauty?" Severus thought about it for a while and Harry put on a hopeful look.

"We can read the book now but you have to work on that homework after breakfast." Harry nodded and shifted over to make room against the arm rest. Severus fetched the book from the shelf and sat down next to Harry. "You really should be asleep right now." Harry smiled at the light scolding.

Severus POV

Half an hour later, Harry was asleep across Severus lap and Severus was on his second cup of coffee of the day. He'd barely slept and then hearing Harry up so early had doomed any chance of sleep he had. He'd be glad after the adoption had gone through and they could all sleep soundly. Aiko chose that moment to jump onto the armrest next to Severus and she head-butted his arm until he spared a hand to pat her.

"Over affectionate little animal." He gave her a pat before standing up and slowly leaning Harry back down on the couch. He pulled the throw off the back of the couch and draped it over Harry to keep him warm. He sent a quick spell at the fire to light it before walking into his private office to use marking to distract himself.

It was another half an hour before Severus' Floo flared. He walked out into the lounge room quickly to make sure the visitor didn't wake Harry. He was relieved when he saw that it was Narcissa Malfoy. "Do you have it?"

"I do, and you, Severus Tobias Snape, owe me a Wizard's Debt." Severus sighed in relief as Narcissa held out the vial of blood.

"I owe you my life, Narcissa. And Harry's happiness. How did you find it?" Severus took the vial and walked through to his private lab. He locked it securely in his cabinet, double warding the doors against anyone but him.

"Let's just say my husband is going to regret returning to his Master without that vial of blood. He was entrusted with a collection of the Dark Lord's most precious things and this just happened to be one of them. He was stupid enough to tell me that this existed." Narcissa looked incredibly happy with herself and Severus admired the victorious glow.

"Then it's his mistake that he will pay for. Will this be enough for both of us?" Severus retrieved his notebook and flipped through to the potion recipe that he had created with Narcissa's advice. "This will take three months to brew and then I believe that it would be best if I asked for permission to test it on a prisoner of Azkaban."

"You should only need two drops per dose, so that should last a while. If you need more, then I'm sure that we can find another vial. I have Bella's belongings in storage and she was always so devoted, I wouldn't be surprised if He had rewarded her." Narcissa sounded confident and Severus was a little cautious at her confidence.

"Watch your tone, Narcissa. The less we have to go looking for these supplies, the better. If we are sure that the Dark Lord may be returning then we don't want to draw attention to our plan," Severus warned.

Narcissa smiled dangerously. "Oh Severus, don't you get it? We're going to be free and if that potion of yours takes a few Death Eaters in the testing process, is there really anything bad about that?" Narcissa walked toward Severus, swaying her hips provocatively. "Want to celebrate?" Once she reached Severus, she trailed a finger up Severus' in a come-hither gesture.

"Narcissa, enough." Severus stepped back and sent a quick privacy spell at the door to prevent Harry from hearing them. "You are still a married woman and my child is in the next room. Control yourself." Narcissa stopped and looked down in shame.

"I apologise, Severus. I am merely feeling rather lonely at the moment." Severus stepped up and took her hand.

"Narcissa, you are a beautiful, intelligent woman who will have many chances to find love again. You were forced into a marriage of convenience and you are making a choice to retake your life. I'm sure that you're feeling rather powerful at the moment, but I'm sure that you will find better company in the London social circles than here." Narcissa smiled at Severus as he finished talking.

"You are a charmer, Severus Snape. But you are right, we would not suit. I'm sorry for being presumptuous." Severus shook his head in dismissal and returned to his notebook.

"I will start this tomorrow, after the news about the adoption. I need to devote my time to Harry today."

"Of course you do, Severus. Don't think I didn't notice you calling him 'your child.' Does he know that you think of him that way?" Narcissa's smile was teasing and Severus gave her a please smile.

"Dad?" Both adults lifted their head at the sound of Harry's voice.

"Well that answers that question." Severus heard Narcissa mutter as they both made their way out of the lab. Harry was standing in the door to the lounge room, sleepily rubbing at his eyes.

"Where'd you go?" Harry asked before lifting his head and recognising Narcissa. "Hello Aunt Cissy."

"Hello Harry. I'm sorry for taking your Dad away but I had some important adult's business to discuss with him. He's all yours now." Narcissa turned the charm on the young boy, smiling sweetly at him. "Are you looking forward to today?"

"Kind of. I'm a little bit nervous." Harry rubbed the back of his neck and Severus tilted his head to watch him move.

"Harry, is your neck sore?" Harry looked up in shock then winced.

"Um, a bit. I slept on it wrong." Severus summoned a warming gel and gestured for Harry to go back into the lounge and sit on the couch.

"Narcissa, would you like some coffee?" Severus asked as he sat next Harry on the couch. Narcissa perched on the armchair, watching them curiously.

"No thank you. Are you going to have breakfast soon?"

"Would you like to join us?" Severus turned Harry gently so that Harry was facing away from him as he spoke. With a smooth motion, he spread the gel across the back of Harry's neck, taking a moment to massage the gel in.

"No thank you. Lucius doesn't know I'm not at home. What exactly is that, Severus?" Narcissa leant forward and held out a hand for the tube.

"It's a Muggle product that reacts to air. Once it is exposed, it begins to heat to a comfortable temperature. Athletes use it to treat sprained muscles and sufferers of joint stiffness seem to use it a lot as well." Narcissa dropped the tube so that it was sitting between her thumb and her forefinger, regarding it with a disgusted expression.

"It's Muggle?"

"Yes Narcissa and I would appreciate it if you kept your thoughts to yourself on the issue which you're about to comment on." Narcissa smiled thinly and then passed the tube back.

"Of course, Severus, I would never insult someone in their own home. Why do you use Muggle products anyway? You're a Potions Master." Harry nodded silently from where Severus was still kneading his neck and Severus took it as interest.

"Yes, and to make a similar product takes four days to make, lasts three weeks in storage and 7 Galleons. That tube will last for months and only cost £8. The exchange rates for Galleons to pounds make that almost half the cost." Harry's head tilted as if he understood and Narcissa just raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"If that makes sense to you. Anyway, gentlemen, I need to go if I'm going to make breakfast with Lucius. I'm informing him of the divorce this morning." Severus smirked as he realised the reason for the spring in Narcissa's step.

"Keep your wand handy. And don't hesitate to join us for dinner this evening." Narcissa nodded and left through the Floo with a wave for Harry.

"Is your neck feeling better?" Severus asked Harry as he stopped massaging.

"Yes thank you." Harry's expression was a little off and Severus stood up to give Harry a bit of space.

"Do you often have trouble with your neck?" Severus asked curiously.

"Sometimes. My back used to hurt sometimes after working in the garden." Harry tucked his legs up and sat with his knees to his chest.

"If your back is sore, go to Madame Pomfrey or come to me and I'll apply the gel again. If it continues to be sore then we can go to see a special type of doctor to make sure nothing's wrong with your back." Harry nodded quietly and Severus noticed the tired look in Harry's eyes. "Did you get any sleep last night, Harry?"

"Not really." Severus ruffled Harry's hair in understanding.

"Breakfast time then." Harry nodded and got up from the couch to walk toward the kitchen table. "Trixie, if you please."

Trixie popped in and snapped her fingers, setting the table with a layout of breakfast foods. "Masters should be eating a big breakfast to prepare for big day. And when you is coming back, Trixie is cooking you all Little Master's favourite foods."

Harry slipped past Severus and sat at his place at the table. "How come, Trixie?"

"Because Masters are going to be celebrating Young Master Harry joining the family. Trixie is hearing Professor McGonagall saying so." Trixie skipped around the table to Severus' place, pouring coffee before looking up expectantly.

"Thank you Trixie for your confidence. We are due to return at approximately 4pm and I wish for dinner to be served at 6pm. Professor McGonagall and Mr Lupin will be joining us for dinner." Severus masked a smile as Harry looked up in happy surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes, I asked them to come for dinner in celebration." Harry looked at him curiously.

"How do you know that they're going to say okay to the adoption?" Harry asked while serving himself the fruit Severus indicated.

"I am merely confident that we have satisfied all the conditions that were laid upon us for the last two weeks. Are you not?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what we had to do. I just know that they didn't want us to fight." Harry shrugged and Severus mentally winced as he realised that Harry hadn't understood the meaning of the probation.

"That wasn't necessarily what they meant Harry. What they wished was for us to reconnect after the separation that occurred. It does not mean that we could not have unpleasant discussions. In fact any discussion would count as reconnecting, therefore it would be perfectly fine if we had had an argument during this time." Severus paused for a moment before asking, "Has anything been bothering you that you've put aside in fear that the probation would fail?"

Severus watched quietly as Harry thought that over. Trixie took the opportunity to disappear, smiling in Harry's direction as she Apparated out. "No, nothing like that."

"Good. I would be concerned if you felt you couldn't come to me if you were having any problems." Harry nodded his head in understanding and then focused on his food. Severus let him stay quiet, realising the boy was already tired. After they had finished eating Severus sent Harry to finish homework for an hour before they left. Half an hour into that time he heard a knock on the door to his quarters.

"Hello Minerva. And Hermione, Theodore and Neville. No Weasleys?" Severus sent an inquiring look at Minerva.

"Detention."

"Ahh. In that case, Harry is in his room, studying. I am sure he would welcome the distraction." The three first years slipped past Severus and into Harry's room and he heard Harry greet them.

"How is Harry feeling?" Minerva asked as she entered.

"Nervous." Severus gestured Minerva through to the kitchen where he set about making a cup of tea for them both.

"And you?" Minerva prepared both the cups for the hot water and then turned to Severus.

"I am confident that we will succeed." Severus purposely kept his face hidden from Minerva.

"Are you really?" Minerva took the kettle from Severus as it boiled and poured water into both of the cups. "You're about to become a father, Severus. Surely you are at least a little bit nervous."

Severus glanced back at his mentor and gave her a small smile. "I refuse to admit that I'm nervous. I have put quite a lot of thought into this and therefore I have no reason to be nervous." Minerva's sly smile widened and he scowled at her.

"Which of course means that you're terrified anyway, you just don't wish to acknowledge it."

Severus sat quietly at the table, ignoring Minerva's smugness. "I never thought that I'd end up adopting an eleven year old child. After Lily died, I never thought about children or marriage again. Now, I'm going to have a son and one way or another he's going to need a female role model as well. Eleven years after I gave up on all hope of having a relationship or a family I'm suddenly starting to think about possibilities again." Minerva reached over the table and placed her hand over Severus'.

"Talk about your midlife crisis." Severus looked up at the comment and smiled sheepishly at Minerva.

"Please don't use that phrase."

Minerva laughed softly. "As long as you're sure, Severus, then you don't need to be worried. You're doing a fantastic job with Harry and as for a female role model, he has plenty of friends with nurturing mothers. There's no rush for you to jump into a relationship just because you think Harry needs a mother."

"I realise that, Minerva. I just worry that he needs a more nurturing environment than I can provide alone." Severus looked up as Harry appeared at the threshold to the kitchen. "Yes, Harry?"

"Hermione wanted a glass of water. How long until we're going to the Ministry?" Harry moved quickly to the sink to pour Hermione a glass of water while he asked and Severus watched him carefully to check whether he'd heard anything.

"About ten minutes. After Hermione has her drink, please say goodbye to your guests and put on the robe I bought for you," Severus answered.

"Okay." Harry walked back to the door then paused there. "And Dad, I don't need a Mum. This is enough of a family for me." Severus nodded until Harry moved out of the doorway then dropped his head into his hands and groaned. He didn't look up as Minerva laughed but he did look up as she took his cup and placed it on the sink.

"Well he's right, Severus. This is a fine family situation in this day and age. Worry about extending this family later." Severus smiled and stood up, watching as Minerva neatened the spice rack.

"Must you always mother, Minerva?" She gave him a friendly scowl and pointed her finger.

"Watch your tone, Severus Snape."

"I'll take that as a yes." Severus dodged the swipe Minerva made at his arm and smiled. He heard the children coming out of Harry's room and walked to the entrance of the hallway. "I'm sorry to bid you goodbye so soon after your arrival, Miss Granger, Theodore, Mr Longbottom but we have to leave if we are to arrive at the Ministry on time." The three children in question nodded and said their goodbyes to Harry.

"I'd best be leaving as well. Good luck, Mr Potter, Severus. I will see you tonight at dinner." Minerva nodded to both of them in goodbye before she left their quarters.

Harry walked up to Severus and he watched as Harry scratched at his sleeve nervously. "We will be Flooing to the Ministry and then going down to the Child Services office. It will probably be similar to the format of the day they came to interview us here. I have requested that you are interviewed by someone other than Dr Eldridge, given your initial lack of chemistry with her." Harry gave a small smile at the recognition.

"Okay." Severus led Harry over to the fire and drew him close to Floo through to the Ministry. Once they arrived, Severus drew Harry next to him with a hand on his shoulder. The usual Ministry crowd bustled around them and Harry shrunk down as stares turned toward them.

"Relax, Harry, they just noticed who you are. You're safe with me." Harry turned wide eyes back to Severus for reassurance then turned them back to the crowd of people. Severus directed him over to the security station.

"Wands, please." Severus held out his wand to the security guard and gestured for Harry to do the same. After the wizard weighed them and verified their components, Severus quickly asked him for directions to Child Services. "Down two floors, next door to Magical Law Enforcement and the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office."

"Thank you." Severus turned suddenly, sensing someone watching them. He groaned internally at the sight of Rita Skeeter, watching them with interest. "Could you perhaps also tell me the back way out of the Ministry? Mr Potter would prefer his business be conducted out of the public eye."

The security guard eyed them off and then nodded. "Talk to Arthur Weasley, he'll have permission to guide you out of the Ministry without passing the checkpoint."

"Thank you sir." Severus nodded in farewell and guided Harry to the lift. Once they were on, Severus studied the quiet boy next to him. Harry was pale and still gazing around with wide eyes, trying to take everything in. Severus squeezed Harry on the shoulder reassuringly and was surprised to feel slight tremors running through him. Severus pulled Harry backwards so that he was against Severus' side while they waited for the elevator to reach their floor.

"Level Two. Please depart for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Department of Child Services." Severus guided the boy forward, keeping him upright as he stumbled in surprise.

"Easy, Harry. You've got no reason to be nervous." Harry sent a doubtful look at Severus but didn't stumble again.

"What if they don't say yes? What if they say no, and I have to go back to the Dursleys and what if I don't have a home for the summer? And what if?" Harry stopped walking suddenly and Severus pulled him over out of the walkway.

Severus knelt down to Harry's level and looked him in the eyes. "Harry, no matter what happens today, we will try again if they say no. We will keep trying until they can't say no. I will not give up on you, Harry." Harry lunged forward and hugged Severus tightly. Severus returned the hug fiercely just as he caught sight of Melanie Carter walking toward them from the elevator. "Just relax, Harry. There's nothing to worry about."

Harry shook his head against Severus' shoulder as he started to pull away and Severus took a look down to see that Harry had tears in his eyes. Realising just how strung out Harry had been, Severus patted him gently on the back and then lifted Harry onto his hip.

"Good morning, Miss Carter." The lady in question walked up with a concerned smile.

"Good morning, Professor Snape. Is something wrong with Harry?" Miss Carter placed a comforting hand on Harry's back, smiling when he turned his tear-stained face to her. "Hey there, Harry. What's all this drama about? We're just going to have a little chat about how much you like living with Severus here and then we're going to sign a few forms. And then you get to go home with a brand new Dad, how about that?" Severus turned amazed eyes on the social worker, feeling warmth bloom in his chest as he realised that she had already decided to allow the adoption.

"Really?" Harry's voice was small and he was sniffling but it was loud enough that Miss Carter could hear it.

"Yeah, Harry. This probation was decided by your behaviours over this last fortnight and Professor McGonagall has given me so much reassurance that this invite was simply to make the adoption official. No need to get all anxious." She smiled reassuringly and Harry promptly hid his head again so Severus decided to move things along.

"Then perhaps we should move things into your office to make it official. I don't think Harry is up to too much more today," Severus said quietly. Miss Carter nodded and gestured down the hallway. Severus followed her through to her office and took a seat in the slightly cramped room.

"Okay, I'm going to need your signature on these three forms. The first is a declaration of your intention to provide Harry with the best care possible, financially, emotionally and mentally; the second is to legally change Harry's last name to a hyphenate version, as you requested; and the third is to transfer the contents of the Potter vault into a trust fund for Harry. After that, the adoption is official in the eyes of the Ministry and effective in both the Magical and Muggle worlds." Miss Carter pushed the forms forward and Severus shifted Harry to his other side so that he could reach forward and sign the forms.

Severus could see Harry watching curiously out of the corner of his eye and he waited patiently for Harry to ask his question.

"What's a trust fund?" Harry stayed in Severus' lap but leant forward to look at the forms that Severus was signing.

"It's a bank account that you can't take any money from until you're eighteen. You can use it to buy your first house, fund a training course like if you trained as an Auror or fund your wedding. That way you won't start your life with no money." Severus watched Harry's reaction to that and once he was sure Harry wasn't going to ask another question he returned to signing the forms.

"Do you want to read this one, Harry?" Severus held the Declaration of Intent out to Harry.

Harry looked at him with a curious expression. "Why would I want to read it?"

"Because that form details all the things Severus has to do by law as your father. It means that if he does anything that he isn't meant to, you have this form to prove that he isn't meant to do that," Miss Carter said as she moved forward around the desk to take the form from Severus and sit on the chair next to Severus. "Sometimes children who've been in abusive families don't really know how Mummy and Daddy's are meant to act and they find comfort in reading this form with their new parents. Maybe you can take a copy home with Severus and read it at a later date?"

Harry reached forward and took the form from Miss Carter hesitantly. "But Severus is a good dad. He doesn't need to be told what to do." Severus smiled at Harry's praise but internally reviewed all the experiences that had taught him how to parent the children in Slytherin.

"Well I'm very happy about that, Harry, since it's my job to make sure that Severus is a good dad before he adopts you. But sometimes you still need something physical to remind yourself that's that true." Harry was busy staring strangely at the comforting hand that Miss Carter had laid on his arm. Severus watched as Harry mentally shook himself to answer her.

"I know Severus is going to be a good Dad. I've never doubted it." Miss Carter's smile widened and she rose from her seat.

"In that case, I'll give a copy to Severus for you to look at later, if you need it. Now I just need to go copy these forms then I'll be right back." Miss Carter gathered up the rest of the forms and left the room quickly.

"I'm sorry." Severus turned from watching Miss Carter leaving the room to see Harry looking at him with an embarrassed expression.

"Why are you sorry?" Severus pulled Harry closer so that he wasn't sliding off of Severus' lap anymore.

"Because I made a scene. Aunt Petunia didn't even like it when Dudley did that." Harry was rubbing at his wrist again and Severus pulled him into a hug.

"You were nervous, upset and overtired, Harry. I was expecting you to be emotional today. I'm never going to be upset with you for expressing emotion when you feel like you can't keep them inside. I'd be more upset with you for bottling all those emotions up rather than expressing them." Harry leant into the hug and Severus could feel the boy relax with a deep breath out. They heard the door click open and Severus turned so that they could watch Miss Carter come back into the office.

"I'm sorry, do you want some more time alone?"

"No I'm just reassuring Harry that it was okay for him to need some time before we came to our appointment," Severus answered quietly. Miss Carter sat back down on the seat next to them and rubbed Harry on the back comfortingly.

"Do you have any plans for the rest of today? To celebrate?"

"Yes, I promised Harry ice-cream from Fortescue's in Diagon Alley and then we are going to visit a friend of Harry's who's currently staying in St Mungo's." Severus watched Harry turn around quickly and realisation dawned on Harry's face.

"Rachael? We're going to see Rachael?" Harry slid off Severus' lap to smile excitedly at him.

"Yes, I believe that she would not mind the visit and I thought that it might reassure you to see that she is in fact healthy." Harry's grin got wider and Severus could practically see the energy shoot through the eleven year old.

"That sounds like a good idea. When are you going to tell your friends, Harry?" Miss Carter asked.

"This afternoon. When we get back, we're going to the Gryffindor common room and celebrating." Harry did a little excited bounce and Severus made a mental note to warn Minerva.

"That sounds like fun. What about your adult friends?" Here Miss Carter looked to Severus.

"We will be having a dinner with a few close family friends tonight to celebrate the adoption. An old friend of Harry's father will be joining us as well." Severus stood and caught Harry's shoulder. "Since we have time, I wanted to take Harry into Muggle London to purchase some extra clothing. The clothing he bought himself at the start of the term is ill-fitting." Harry frowned at Severus' phrasing but didn't make a comment as Severus expected him to.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll let you go then, I know that shopping can take time." Miss Carter stood carefully from the seat and opened the door to her office. "Because the press are still milling in the Atrium you're free to Apparate out, Professor Snape." Severus nodded and walked out of the office, feeling more than seeing Harry follow next to him.

"Goodbye Miss Carter," Severus said as they reached the alcove Severus had used earlier in the morning.

"Goodbye Professor Snape, Harry." Miss Carter waved as Severus drew Harry close to Apparate. He concentrated on making the trip as comfortable as possible for Harry but was ready when the boy stumbled at the other end.

"Do you feel nauseas Harry?" Severus bent down to study the boy, aware that he'd taken Harry slightly by surprise.

HARRY POV

Harry quickly shook his head in answer to Severus' question. Truthfully, he had butterflies in his stomach but it wasn't because of the Apparation.

"I'm fine." Harry couldn't contain a slight grin as he spoke, feeling the happiness well up inside him. "It's really all over, isn't it?" Harry waited until Severus looked at him curiously to finish his sentence. "I'm never going back to the Dursley's. I'm really your son."

Harry saw Severus' eyes light up and Harry knew that that was Severus' version of beaming with joy. "Yes, Harry, it's really over. Now, I thought we might go shopping first, then pick up the ice-cream and take some to Rachael with us when we go. I'm sure she'd appreciate the treat."

Harry frowned in confusion. "I thought Rachel was sick because she doesn't like to eat."

Severus gestured and Harry started walking in the right direction. "Rachel is being treated to encourage her to eat on her own, however, she is also being given a Potion that makes her calmer about eating. It is like a Calming Potion, except especially made for people with anorexia. This way she can still eat and regain her lost health but also change her attitude about food." Harry considered that for a moment before nodding.

"That makes sense. Does she mind that she has to take a potion all the time?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps you can ask her when we see her." Severus didn't sound like he was very interested and Harry figured that it was because Severus would probably make Rachael take the medicine anyway. They emerged onto Charing Cross Road as Harry thought and he instantly turned his attention to all the sights of Muggle London. The street was packed with people and cars and Harry flinched as the rush of noise hit his ears. He hadn't heard this much noise since he had started Hogwarts.

"Unpleasant, isn't it?" Severus spoke loud enough for Harry to hear him but not loud enough for the nearest Muggles. Harry felt Severus' hand reassuringly on his shoulder, pulling him close so he wouldn't get lost.

"It wasn't this bad last time I was here." Harry quickly darted a hand up to rub at his ears before looking up at Severus curiously.

"There are many theories why Magical people are more sensitive to Muggle creations but we believe it is a reaction to the un-naturalness of everything in the Muggle world. Magical people can become accustomed, however, after spending long periods of time in areas such as Diagon Alley, Hogwarts or Hogsmeade you will be more sensitive to it. If you get a headache, I have a potion, but I am reluctant to give you another after the one you had last night. How is your head, on that note?" Harry cringed at the reminder of the migraine that he had developed after fighting Dudley.

"Better, sir."

"Good. Tell me if you require the headache potion later. For now, we are leaving this main road now, so the impact from the noise should lessen. We are going to a Muggle store to purchase you some new Muggle clothes that are properly sized. Since they will be your garments, you should perhaps think of what styles you would prefer?" Harry nodded at the suggestion and turned his attention to the challenge. What kind of clothes did he want?

Two hours later, Harry was glad that the shop they were now entering was the ice cream parlour. Severus hadn't been kidding when he said that they were replacing anything in Harry's wardrobe that didn't fit. Severus had told Harry that he was going to drop the parcels off at the Wizarding tailors so that they could have spells put on them to make them grow when Harry did – at least until they wore out.

"Do you have a preference on the flavour of the ice cream, Harry, or would you like me to order for you?" Harry looked up and quickly shook his head.

"Fred and George gave me some ideas. Can I have a look at the menu first?" Severus handed Harry a written copy of the menu and turned to the friendly looking man behind the counter. Harry scanned the menu quickly, mentally excluding anything that would be too sweet.

"Made a decision, lad?" Harry looked up as the strange man addressed him and nodded. "What'll it be?"

"Can I have a mix of honeycomb and cookies and cream in a sundae, please?" Harry was glad that Fred and George had remembered the offered flavours accurately – he'd been looking forward to it ever since they started extolling the virtues of Florean Fortescue's ice cream.

"Certainly, young man. And for the Professor?"

"Nothing for me, Mr Fortescue but I will take a strawberry sundae to go." Mr Fortescue nodded and set about making the ice creams for them.

"You certainly seemed to know what you wanted. Have you been talking to your friends about coming for ice cream?" Severus asked quietly as they waited.

"Yeah, Fred and George gave me some ideas. They come up with some really random ice cream combinations though." Harry answered the question while thinking about the combinations the twins had come up with.

"I don't doubt the twin's creativity. They are quite proficient at creating new potions." Severus paused before looking over seriously. "Do not tell them that I said that. They are trouble enough." Harry grinned, sensing the humour in Severus' tone.

"Of course not sir. They've got enough of an ego coming up to April Fool's." Harry accepted his ice cream from Mr Fortescue and waited while Severus paid for the orders and picked up Rachael's order. When Severus had picked up the ice cream he motioned for Harry to walk out of the ice cream shop.

"We will have to Apparate to the guest entrance to St Mungo's. Will you be alright to do so?" Harry nodded in response to Severus' question. Severus slipped an arm over Harry's shoulder and brought him close. "Alright then, off we go." Harry squeezed his eyes shut as they spun, twisting through the squeezing feeling until they were standing outside of an empty abandoned shop. Harry watched curiously as Severus spoke to the clothes dummy in the front window and then stepped through as it turned into a door.

The lobby was busy and crowded and Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of all the different Magical maladies. He stumbled once as he didn't focus on his feet but Severus' hand on his shoulder kept him steady. After that he focused on his feet until they were standing in front of the welcome witch.

"Which patient would you like to visit today?" The girl was cheerful and Harry didn't think she looked much older than the seventh year girls at school.

"Rachael Brighton."

"Level 4, the Elladora Black wing. Room 20." Severus nodded at the directions and Harry felt him guide him to the elevator. They rode it to level 4 and then followed the signs. As they were going through the halls Harry crinkled his nose against the impact of the environment. The sterility of the hospital didn't match the safe, lived in feeling of Hogwarts that he had started to associate with magic.

"Hospitals have to be kept this magically sterile, Harry, because of the sensitivity of some patients. It will feel better in the ward." Severus' quiet voice reassured Harry but he was still relieved as they entered Rachael's ward. This area felt like the dorms in Slytherin – safe, magical and protected.

"Why does this ward feel like the dorms at Hogwarts?"

"The same protection wards that prevent students from doing irreparable damage to themselves are on this ward. However, here, they are stronger than they are at Hogwarts. This is Rachael's room." Severus turned and knocked on one of the doors in the aisle. Harry heard Rachael's voice invite them in and stepped forward to open the door.

"Potter!" Rachael sounded happy and Harry was relieved to realise that she looked normal. She had obviously just got up from studying on her bed and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "Hey Professor."

"Hey Rachael."

"Good afternoon, Miss Brighton. How are you feeling today?" Severus greeted Rachael quietly and sat in the chair that sat at Rachael's desk.

"Good, Professor. I'm feeling really good. And I see you have ice cream for me, just like you promised." Rachael stepped forward to take the ice cream from Severus, pouting when he held it out of reach.

"Only if you have behaved, as you promised."

"I have. You can ask the nurses." Severus' expression was indulgent and he reached the ice cream forward so that Rachael could take it.

"There you go then. Don't get any of it anywhere, either of you." Rachael nodded and gestured for Harry to perch on her bed.

"How you been, Potter?" Rachael asked as she dug into the ice cream.

"Good. Everyone's worried about you back at school. Sinistra's the head of Slytherin for now. April Fool's is coming up." Harry said as he took the first spoonful of icecream. He savoured the mix of flavours with a small smile while Rachel thought about her answer.

"Sinistra's the head of House leading up to April Fool's? Oh God, I wish I was back at school to see that. You have to tell me everything and take note of every prank. You had better be a good apprentice, Potter, or I'll get you for it. You hear me, Potter?" Rachel ended the mini-rant by pointing her spoon at Harry and he laughed.

"I hear you. Every prank detailed. I'll send Hedwig to you the very next day." Severus coughed slightly from where he was sitting in the corner.

"Of course, you won't actually be involved in any of these pranks, will you, small stuff?" Rachael smiled cheekily at Harry and he nodded over his shoulder at Severus.

"I'll leave the pranks to the experts – Fred and George are getting ready and they can't wait. The whole House has a job for April Fool's; we're going to get rid of Sinistra." Harry grinned as he relayed the plan.

"Nah, that won't be enough. Sinistra's tougher than she looks." Harry gave Rachael a doubtful look and she smiled. "Don't doubt me Potter. She wouldn't have been made Head of House if she couldn't handle you lot. McGonagall wouldn't allow it."

"If Sinistra can handle us so well, how come Slytherin's in uproar? Curfew hasn't been followed for weeks, study groups have disintegrated, and Flint's playing Head of House because none of us respect her enough to follow her orders. All the pure-bloods are complaining to their parents because they've got enough influence to change Dumbledore's mind." Harry glanced over at Severus as he spoke, noticing his interest. "I know you took the time off for the right reasons, sir, but Slytherin needs you. We're too good for Sinistra."

"Nevertheless, you are behaving, are you not, Harry?" Harry smiled and nodded at Severus' stern look.

"I'm staying with you, sir. I haven't been near Sinistra since she became Head of House. And I'm glad I haven't." Harry made a face. "She doesn't like me."

"Sinistra doesn't like anyone who everyone else protects. You're too cute for her, Potter." Harry made a shocked face at Rachael and she stuck her tongue out. "Face it, Potter, if you don't hit puberty soon, you're never going to be competition for Malfoy in looks."

"Ew, why would I want to compete with Malfoy?"

"Because he's so pretty. All the girls will just fall over themselves for him. Especially if the rumours are true and Narcissa Malfoy takes him away from his Death-Eater father. He'll go all good-boy but with a dark vibe which is just so attractive." Harry made a face and Rachael laughed. "Oh Potter, you're so young."

"And we'd like him to stay that way, Miss Brighton." Severus' deep voice sounded from where he was sitting.

"Right, so other topics – Potter, tell me everything." Harry laughed at the eagerness in Rachael's voice and began summarising what Rachael had missed.

Harry was doing his homework in the lounge later that day when the Floo flared and a man wearing shabby robes with light brown hair stepped through. Harry shot up from the floor, eyeing the stranger warily.

"Harry?" The man turned toward him and Harry could see that he had kind golden brown eyes. Harry's brow furrowed as he tried to remember where he'd seen those eyes before. They felt familiar and safe. Harry shook his head as the feelings hit, backing away from the stranger.

"It is customary, Harry, to greet guests when they arrive in your abode." Severus' voice had a hard lilt to it as he entered from his lab and Harry darted a quick uncertain look between the stranger and Severus.

"It's alright, Severus. Harry didn't know who I was – he was quite smart to be wary." The man turned to Severus with a hesitant smile.

"Lupin, while I cannot say that it is a pleasure to see you, welcome. Dinner will be served shortly, we are just waiting on Narcissa and Minerva to arrive." Harry took another look at the man, realising that this was the man he'd been writing to all year.

"Uncle Remus?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Remus turned to Harry with a broad smile. "That's right. I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I am, I forgot that you wouldn't remember what I looked like. Any chance of a hug?" Remus stretched his arms wide and Harry was instantly at war with himself.

"I wouldn't push it, Lupin. Harry does not like physical contact and while you are not exactly strangers, I doubt he remembers you from his first year as an infant." Harry shrugged in agreement while Severus spoke.

Remus smiled and brought his arms back to his sides. "That's quite alright. Perhaps when you're more used to me, hey, Cub?" Harry twitched his nose at the nickname, feeling like he'd heard it before. "That's what we used to call you, when we babysat you for Lily and James."

Harry inched forward, wanting to get closer to the source of his curiosity. "Who's we?"

Harry noticed the glance that went between Severus and Remus. "You can tell him, Remus. I do not plan on keeping Sirius Black a secret from Harry. Though I will, of course, allow you to tell him the _better_ side of Sirius Black's personality." Severus' sarcasm was laced through the sentence and Harry resisted the urge to roll his shoulders with discomfit. "I apologise, Harry. As I have told you before, I was not fond of your father's friends. I will leave you and Lupin to talk, please inform me when Narcissa and Minerva arrive."

Harry nodded over his shoulder as Severus walked back to his office.

"I'm sorry as well, Harry. Severus and our group of friends weren't very friendly during our school years and James and Sirius, another boy in our group, played quite a few pranks on Severus over the years." Remus took a seat in the armchair, gesturing for Harry to join him. "Not to invite myself into your home, but are you going to take a seat?"

Harry shuffled forward, taking a seat on the edge of the couch. "You mean playing pranks like the Weasley twins play pranks?"

Remus seemed to debate for a moment before leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees. "From what you've told me, the Weasley's have never played pranks to hurt anyone." Remus stopped and sighed. "Your dad was a great man, Harry. He was brave and loyal and he loved you and your mother more than anything else in the world. But he was a bastard of a teenager. He and Sirius could be cruel at times and they knew how to play the teachers so that they didn't often get in trouble for what they did. Unfortunately, Severus was often one of their targets. He fought back as well and blame could often be shared between the two of them but when it came to crossing the line, your Dad and Sirius skipped over it far too easily." Remus paused for a moment, studying Harry. Harry waited patiently for him to start talking again, running over what he had already said in his mind. _His Dad was a bully?_

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Harry. I would like you to be able to remember your Dad as a great guy but you have to know why Severus has so many problems with me and Sirius. We're the only two people left out of that group of four." Harry tilted his head in understanding.

"Is that why Severus doesn't like you being here?"

"Part of it, I'm sure. Any other reasons are his own business." Lupin reached forward and took Harry's hand. His grip was light and he kept it loose so Harry didn't feel the need to pull back.

"So who is Sirius Black?"

Remus paused again. "He was a friend of your father's and mine. He was a good friend of ours but after your parents died it was revealed that he was a follower of You-Know-Who. I don't know when he went Dark. I don't know if he might have been all along. But he was your godfather and he was a very good friend until their deaths. He's in Azkaban at the moment and he will be for the rest of his life."

"I have a godfather?" Harry asked quietly after Remus had finished talking.

"Yes. If he hadn't been arrested, he would have raised you. You were never meant to go to the Dursleys." Remus said this like it was meant to be a reassurance.

"But then Severus wouldn't be my Dad." Remus looked surprised for a moment and then smiled.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I should have remembered that. I just wish that you'd never had to suffer in the first place to get such a good guardian," Remus explained.

"I know and I get that. But I like living with Severus and I'm happy that he's my Dad now. And I'm never going back to the Dursleys now so it's okay now." Harry smiled convincingly at Remus, ignoring the twinge in his stomach at the thought of never going to the Dursleys.

"Yes it is okay now. How did your friends react when you told them?" Harry smiled in memory of the general reaction when he'd told his friends that the adoption had gone through without a problem.

"Really well. Though Professor McGonagall isn't very happy with us. We got a little rowdy in Gryffindor Common room." Harry shrugged sheepishly as Remus laughed. The remembered warm feeling flowed through Harry again and he realized that when he'd known Remus before he'd really liked and trusted him.

"I'm sure Minerva didn't really care too much. She's probably very happy for you and happy to see you happy. She used to care a lot for her Gryffindors and I'm sure nothing's changed."

Harry frowned before speaking. "I'm a Slytherin, Uncle Remus."

"I know that, Cub. But according to you, you've been spending a lot of time in Gryffindor common room - which makes you a surrogate Gryffindor. There was more than one time when we adopted a person from another House. And when they adopted a Gryffindor who didn't feel completely at home." Remus smiled at Harry as he spoke and Harry was glad for the visual confirmation that Remus really didn't care that Harry was in Slytherin.

"Harry, truly, please don't have any doubts about any of this. This is possibly the best thing that could have happened and I am truly glad that you and Severus have decided to form a family. I only hope that there's enough room in it for an uncle who misses his Cub. Now I know this isn't really the right event to be doing this but I thought I'd give you this." Remus reached inside his robes and pulled out a small parcel wrapped in brown paper. Harry waited until he held it out then carefully took it from the man. The package was plain, again reflecting Remus' apparent lack of wealth. Harry slid a finger under the sticky tape holding the edge of the wrapping together and lifted. The tape came off easily, as if the package had been sitting wrapped for quite a while. Under the wrapping was a plain box, the lid of which Harry slowly lifted. Inside, sitting on a bed of tissue paper, there was a long silver chain. Harry lifted it, watching as the pendant became visible. It was a lily, with lines of emerald making the flower appear out of the piece of what Harry thought was silver.

"It was a gift to your mother on her wedding day. I don't know who gave it to her but I know that she wore it every day. It was among the only things that survived the destruction of your house." Remus shrugged at the end of his sentence. "I'm glad that Dumbledore saved it. I wouldn't have been able to touch it."

"How come?" Harry asked curiously.

Remus paused then answered, "How about I tell you that at another time?" Just as Remus finished speaking there was a chime as someone knocked on the door to the quarters.

"That must be Professor McGonagall." Harry jumped up, holding the box containing the necklace, and answered the door.

"Good evening, Professor."

"Good evening, Harry. And congratulations on the wonderful news!" Professor McGonagall offered Harry a wide smile as he gestured her into the quarters. She paused just inside the door, looking Remus over. "Well, I never expected to see you sitting in Severus' quarters, Remus Lupin."

"Yes, Severus invited me to celebrate the adoption with Harry and him and I chose to attend. I believe Severus will see it as a show of faith in the adoption. However, I am taking it as a chance to finally reintroduce myself to Harry." Harry frowned at the way they were discussing Severus but didn't feel it was his place to comment.

"I thought I heard your voice, Minerva. Are you and Lupin disparaging my character again?" There was a slight tint to Severus' voice that Harry couldn't identify but Severus didn't seem outwardly upset.

"Of course not, Severus, that would be rude of us. However, we may be commenting on your tendency to see suspicious actions in those that are not suspicious." Harry frowned in confusion at Professor McGonagall's tone.

"Ignore Professor McGonagall, Harry. She is merely attempting to stir me into responding. Narcissa has owled, she is unable to attend due to business reasons. She sends her apologies, Harry." Harry nodded in response.

"That's no good. I didn't realize Narcissa was being involved in the business side of the Malfoy fortune." Professor McGonagall spoke doubtfully.

"Narcissa is separating from her husband. Though he doesn't know it, she is taking a subtle interest in how to run his empire because if she succeeds in divorcing him, she will own most of it. She will of course, have custody of his heir." Severus sounded happy and Harry raised his eyebrows at the realization that Draco's parents were getting divorced.

"Congratulations to Narcissa then. Rumor has it she never wanted to marry Lucius back then." Remus seemed impressed.

"No, she didn't. It was a society marriage. Trixie is ready to serve the meal, so if you would like to come through to the dining room." Severus gestured towards the kitchen area, and toward the door that Harry had never been through before.

"I meant to say congratulations earlier, Harry. If you want to know more about what happened in the past, I will write you at a later date. Tonight is meant to be about celebrating the new rather than mourning the old." Remus said as he walked next to Harry. "Though, you might want to go put that box in your room before dinner." Remus offered an easy smile when Harry looked down at the box.

"Right, whoops. Tell Severus that I'll be right back?" Harry asked as he darted back to his room. He quickly placed the box on his desk, making sure that there was no chance that Aiko could pull the shiny necklace out of the box. The cat in question looked up curiously from Harry's bed and gave a curious chirrup. "It's alright Aiko, I'm just rushing to dinner."

Harry hurried back to the dining room, taking a moment at the door to admire the simple elegance of the room. "Take a seat, Harry." Severus was sitting at the head of the table, gesturing to the seat at his right. Harry slid into the seat, taking a look at the feast that Trixie had laid out. Once he was in his seat, Severus gestured for everyone to start serving themselves. Harry paused, wondering if he should begin serving himself. "I'll serve yours if you would like, Harry."

"Yes please." Harry replied quietly to Severus' offer. He nodded and picked up Harry's plate, serving Harry a little bit of everything.

"Harry, how are your studies going? I noticed that your grades have evened out since the first adoption interview." Professor McGonagall asked quietly as they settled into eating.

"Good, ma'am. Though Professor Sinistra doesn't think I'm doing very well in Astronomy." Harry glanced quickly at Severus as he said this, wondering if Severus already knew.

"That doesn't sound very good. However, Professor Sinistra is quite a hard marker. Perhaps you could talk to her about extra credit?" Harry blanched internally at the thought of sucking up to Sinistra.

"Whether or not Harry is deserving of his grade, shouldn't this consultation have already occurred in the fortnightly sessions that Harry and all the Slytherins should have been continuing with Professor Sinistra? She was charged with continuing them as though nothing had changed, Minerva. I know quite a lot of my Slytherins relied on them." Severus seemed confused and Harry realised that he didn't know that Sinistra wasn't holding the meetings with her students.

"Apparently, Professor Sinistra decided to ignore that stipulation. I have had multiple complaints from Slytherins in the past two weeks. I have spoken to her Severus and she plans to recommence the sessions this week. I believe Slytherin was informed of that this week." Professor McGonagall sounded angry and Harry smiled slightly at the thought of the stern Professor telling off Sinistra.

"I'm not impressed, Minerva. Sinistra blatantly ignored our request. The whole reason I was removed from my duties was because I was not attending to my students. How are the parents going to react to this?" Severus' voice was tight with anger, Harry could tell.

"Perhaps this discussion is best kept for a more formal time, Professors? We are here celebrating after all." Remus quietly interrupted the two teachers, who both looked across at Remus and then each other.

"Of course, you're right, Lupin. I am just concerned that another of my Slytherins will end up in St Mungo's because Professor Sinistra is neglecting them when they need guidance most. As Harry told Rachael earlier this afternoon, Slytherin is apparently in uproar, and now I know why." Severus sounded upset and Harry wondered if his Dad was regretting taking time off.

"It's not really that bad, Dad. The prefects are doing a really good job and no one's getting hurt. We just don't like having her as a Head of House because she picks on her own House. It's hard enough when none of the other teachers give us points but to have our Head of House picking on us is annoying." Harry spoke quickly, trying to defend his description of the way that Slytherin had reacted to the change of leadership. He noticed Remus flinch in surprise as he called Severus 'Dad' and realised that he hadn't told his uncle about that development. Professor McGonagall had raised eyebrows, but Harry could tell from her expression that she was pleased at the moniker.

Severus POV 

Severus noticed Remus' reaction to Harry calling him 'Dad' and almost commented before he saw Minerva's pleased expression. He refocused quickly on what Harry had actually said and realised that there was something Harry wasn't saying.

"Does Professor Sinistra bully her own students, Harry?" Severus asked quietly. Harry paused and Severus could tell that he was weighing up the answer. "Because if she is, then she isn't a suitable Head of House, in fact if she is bullying students, then she isn't suitable to be a teacher at Hogwarts."

"It's not Professor Sinistra, it's just how she reacts to things. She doesn't like Hermione and Neville being in the Common Room, she doesn't help us with homework if we ask, even if it's not her subject, and she didn't do anything when Professor Quirrell kept four of us First Years in detention past curfew. We didn't get back to the dorms until ten thirty and Professor Quirrell turned up and gave us another detention for being out after curfew. And he was the one who kept us out after curfew!" Severus could see Harry's agitation and connected the tale to the night that Harry had chosen to sleep in the dorms. Harry had obviously chosen not to risk being told off a second time for the same offense.

"Which four First Years, apart from yourself, Harry?" Minerva asked the question before Severus could.

"Hermione, Neville, Teddy and me. And before you ask, Professor Quirrell gave us detention for being on the third floor." Severus tensed in anger, looking at Harry in disbelief.

"What were you doing on the third floor after you've already been caught up there once before?" Severus kept his voice quiet but made sure Harry could sense how angry he was.

"Not our fault. Hedwig came up to me with a letter but then she just flew away up to the third floor. And right as we were stepping foot on the third floor, Professor Quirrell turned up. We didn't even get to see the letter in the end – next time she came back she didn't have the letter and she was in a really bad mood." Harry spoke defensively and Severus raised an eyebrow in reprimand of his tone.

"Watch your tone, young man. The next time your owl acts strangely, ignore her. She was likely doing so for attention." As he finished speaking, Severus threw a look at Minerva. That didn't sound like an attention seeking owl; it sounded like an Imperiused animal being controlled to deliberately entice those children into danger.

"Okay. But it was really weird because we saw the door where Fluffy's meant to be contained and it was ajar. Hermione wanted to know why but we've been telling her not to go back up there. We know it's wrong." Harry was looking at Severus imploringly, as though asking him to believe him.

"Whether or not that is the case, you are not to go anywhere near that third floor again. If you realise that you are getting near it, stop, turn around and go back to your Common Room. The rules are there to protect you and Professor Quirrell was right to give you detention. He wasn't right to keep you there past curfew but you would have served more than one had I caught you there." Severus kept the warning in his tone, worried for Harry's safety if he disobeyed that rule a third time.

"I know and I won't go back there. We're trying to keep Hermione distracted so she won't either." Harry shrugged at the end of his sentence and Severus guessed that it wasn't going well.

"I will have a talk with Miss Granger about not letting her curiosity get the better of her. A smart girl like her should most definitely know better than to let a mystery make her break rules." Minerva spoke to Harry quietly, reassuring him about his friend.

"Okay. I don't think she'll go up there without a reason. Just in case we got caught by teachers." Harry spoke like that made a difference and Minerva shook her head tolerantly.

"Not at all would be better, Harry."

"Not going anywhere near the third floor, check." Harry nodded quickly, obviously looking to quieten any further scolding.

"What exactly is the problem with the third floor this year?" Lupin leaned forward curiously, bringing attention back to himself.

"We are using the third floor for storage of something dangerous and have informed the students that they are not allowed on that floor for their own safety. The Weasley twins have made a new attempt every couple of weeks." Minerva's wry smile told Severus exactly what she thought of that.

"I'm sure they have. They sound very much like a newer, nicer version of the Marauders. I wouldn't mind meeting these twins." Severus tensed at the mention of the group of four that had made his life at Hogwarts so difficult.

"Who were the Marauders?" Harry piped up curiously.

Lupin looked over at him fondly before answering and Severus relaxed slightly - at least Lupin wasn't sugar-coating the truth. He had been afraid, when he realised that Harry was in contact with his father's old friend, that Lupin would paint James Potter as perfect. Hearing Lupin describe James Potter as a 'bastard of a teenager' to Harry earlier had earned Lupin a tiny bit more respect in Severus' eyes.

"I'll have to tell the twins – they'd love to have someone to admire. And it's not really documented who the pranksters of Hogwarts were." Harry was talking as he ate and Severus coughed quietly to remind him of his manners.

"Well I can definitely give you some ideas for pranks. Just remember what I told you earlier – pranks are only funny when they don't hurt anyone." Lupin threw this out casually but Severus knew that it was something Lupin now seriously believed. Lupin smoothly turned the tone of the conversation to remembering days gone by and Severus listened quietly. He had always seen the Marauders pranks from the wrong side of the fence and hearing them now from Lupin's perspective was interesting.

This went on until Trixie brought the dessert out. Then the conversation turned to summer plans. "What are your plans for summer, Severus? I heard you sold the house you lived in with your parents? Did you buy another?" Lupin's questions were innocent but Severus still bristled.

"I sold my family home due to bad blood between me and my family. I did buy again. I bought an old farmhouse in Richmondshire in the Dales. It was structurally sound, so I restored it. It's far enough from any villages that I don't have to worry about performing magic, but close enough that I can go into the nearest town for supplies." Severus stood and retrieved a picture from the mantle, bringing it back to the table. He passed it to Lupin, admiring the photo briefly. "This is the farmhouse as it stands now."

Lupin quickly looked over the photo before passing it to Minerva. She smiled and only glanced at it briefly, as Severus had already invited her to see it after he bought it. "It looks lovely. Much better than my London apartment. It would be really peaceful out there."

"That is why I bought it, Lupin. I am not fond of overly industrialised areas, since I suffered through growing up in one. Where are you living now?" Severus saw Harry look doubtful out of the corner of his eye and sighed internally. Harry wasn't confident enough to deal with conflict between his two male mentors, and Severus should be letting that, not his pettiness, guide his tone.

"London, unfortunately. I can't afford anything more remote, though it does make me nervous, being in the city..." Lupin trailed off with a look at Harry and Severus realised that Lupin hadn't told the boy about his lycanthropy.

"Yes it would, wouldn't it? Do you have somewhere to get away to?" Minerva had apparently read the look properly as well.

"Yes, an old farm not too far from where I now know Harry used to live. I wish Dumbledore had told me sooner; I might have been able to visit." Harry smiled at Lupin in response but Severus saw the shadow go across his eyes. Yes, things with Dumbledore were improving, but Harry would never forgive him for ten years of injustice and pain; Severus wanted to mourn the loss of trust that would affect both the old man and the young child greatly.

"Perhaps, if you find that the farm is no longer satisfying your tastes, you could make use of my home at those times when you need to get away. It certainly has all the facilities." Severus gave the peace offering lightly, knowing that Lupin would read the warning in his eyes – if Lupin got out, it would be hell to pay.

"That's a very generous offer, Severus. You should take it up, Lupin. The property certainly has everything a wizard in your position could need and that would allow you to maintain the property for Severus while he is at Hogwarts. I believe you currently employ an extra House-Elf to do that, do you not Severus?" Minerva was obviously latching on to the chance of this peace offering making a difference in the decade long muted hostility that Severus had shown towards Lupin.

"Yes, I employ a House-Elf, but I think that I would possibly employ him anyway. Trixie simplifies life here at Hogwarts and short of borrowing her from Dumbledore for the holidays, I would possibly find it hard to maintain a home as well as catch up with all my Potions work. Now that Harry will be coming with come summer, I will have other things to focus on as well." Harry's shoulders hunched almost imperceptivity and Severus caught his eye. "I am glad that I will have a distraction from my Potions, Harry – it will prevent Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore from nagging me about getting some sun when we return in September." Harry smiled at Severus quietly, nodding to show that he caught the point.

"I do not nag, Severus Snape. Merely inquire as to whether you have stepped foot out of your Potions lab all summer. Which usually, you have not." Minerva scolded Severus lightly as Trixie appeared to clear the plates. Severus saw her frown at Harry's plate and he took note that Harry hadn't finished his dessert. Since Harry didn't usually leave anything on his plate, Severus stored the piece of information for another time.

"Perhaps I was mistaken Minerva. Though surely an ex-Gryffindor such as Lupin would be able to collaborate my claim?" Severus sent a small smile in her direction to show that she was teasing and laughed outright when he saw that Harry was nodding. "Or perhaps a First-Year who is under your eye quite often?" He nodded his head in Harry's direction and watched as the boy flushed and shook his head apologetically at Minerva's enquiring look.

"I don't think you nag, Professor." The boy looked the picture of innocence and Severus could tell Minerva didn't believe a word.

"Enough, from both of you. Should we move to the lounge room for coffee then, Severus?" Minerva shook her finger at both of them before asking.

Two hours later, Severus was carrying Harry into bed after their guests had left. The boy had passed out on the couch during the conversation, his long day obviously catching up on him. Severus nudged Harry's bedroom door open with his hip, ignoring Aiko's chirrup from the bed.

"Move, cat." Aiko looked up as he spoke then quietly moved to the end of the bed. Severus frowned in confusion as he realised that the cat had actually listened to him.

Severus laid Harry on top of the covers, bending down to pull Harry's trainers off. He placed them carefully on the floor at the end of his bed and then stood back up to tug the covers down from under Harry. Harry shifted in response to the movement, curling up on his side. Severus pulled the blankets up over Harry, tucking them around him as he did every night.

"Goodnight, Harry." Aiko chirruped from the end of the bed and Severus looked at her disdainfully. "Goodnight, Aiko." The cat chirruped happily and Severus scowled at her. Harry shifting on the bed brought Severus' attention back to the boy in question. It was only now that it really hit Severus that he was a father. Harry was his son – finally. Severus sunk carefully into the desk chair, staring at Harry in amazement. The light glinting off something on Harry's desk suddenly caught Severus' attention and he turned to the box sitting on the desk. Severus turned to see the present that Lupin had given to Harry earlier. He pulled the box towards himself, pushing the wrapping aside to see a silver necklace. The silver necklace he'd given to Lily on her wedding day. He dipped a hand in and lifted the necklace out, tilting the pendant towards himself. He rubbed a thumb across it, feeling the protective magic he'd put in place thrum in response.

"I'm sorry, Lily." Severus breathed the words, leaning forward to put his elbows on his knees and setting his eyes on the sleeping boy. His responsibility now. Just like his mother had always wanted.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey Guys, sorry about the long wait again, I think I'll just say to be safe that there may be a bit of a wait between chapters during uni months as I was really surprised at how much work there is. However, three months of holidays are fast approaching, so I'm hoping that I'll be finishing this story by, at the latest, February next year. It's been an amazing journey, and it's going to start basing around canon events again now that the adoption's finalised. **

**This chapter was hard to write because I'm not so good at the light hearted stuff (I'm also not much of a prankster) but I hope it meets expectations. I really mean it when I say reviews are my anti-drug and I would love constructive feedback on this chapter.**

**As always, read and review. Don't own, please don't sue - headed to NZ in Jan, need the money. :) **

Chapter Thirty-Two

Severus was having a bad day. Of course, given that it was April Fools', he had expected that. What he had not expected was to be troubled by something all together unrelated to April Fools'.

The morning had started bad, with Harry waking them both with a screaming nightmare. The boy had clammed up, and wouldn't comment on what he'd been dreaming about. Instead Harry had rushed out the door as quickly as possible, obviously off to join the mischief that the day would certainly cause. It wasn't until Harry was gone and Severus was standing, watching Harry go, that he realised that he couldn't open his left hand fully. He had rushed through the Floo to Poppy, tearing at his sleeve as he walked into her office. Her reaction to his Mark was enough to make him slow and take a good look at the formally healthy tattoo. The edges were red, as though the tattoo was still new, and Severus could see bruising around the black design.

"Severus, what happened? I've never seen it this bad before." Poppy dragged him gently to her visitor's chair and made him sit.

"It was like this when I awoke, Poppy. Harry was having a nightmare and I didn't have the chance to notice it." Severus studied the nurse's face carefully as she slowly bent his fingers out, letting out a hiss of pain as they reached the limit.

"I don't know what's caused this Severus, but this is worse than what used to happen when He summoned you. I'm going to wrap it in a bandage soaked in muscle relaxant and put your arm in a sling. As per usual, I can't actually reduce the inflammation on the Mark but take as many painkillers as is safe. Has it ever been this bad before?" Poppy worked while she spoke, tipping a muscle relaxant potion into a bowl and dropping gauze and bandages into the solution. As Severus thought back to his years under the Dark Lord's service, trying to think if his Mark had ever affected his hand, Poppy quickly placed the gauze over the Mark, smiling slightly as Severus let out a sigh of relief.

"No, it's never been this bad. I was his Potions Master – he never let anything hurt my hands. To completely destroy function would have brought his wrath down on whichever idiot was dumb enough to do it." Poppy nodded and began wrapping the arm. The bandages started at his wrist and went all the way up to his elbow and Severus admired the speed at which she applied them. After the soaked bandages were in place, Poppy slid an elastic cotton sleeve over the bandages, spelling it water-proof. "I suppose there is no way of avoiding the sling? It may give some of my more daring students courage and it is already April Fools'."

Poppy grimaced as she realised the bad timing. "I'm sorry Severus but if you want to keep use of this hand, you need to avoid using it at all today. I'm sure that Minerva would let you out of teaching your classes if you thought it would be safer." Severus gave her a doubtful look but shook his head.

"I was planning to have all classes working on theory today anyway. I'm just glad that I do not have my first year Slytherin and Gryffindor class today." Poppy let out a chuckle.

"Yes, they do seem set on breaking your injury record for the year."

"Not if I can help it." Severus growled. Just as Poppy finished positioning the sling, two first years burst through the infirmary doors, babbling about the various hexes that had obviously been put on them.

"And it begins." Poppy muttered quietly as she started toward them. Severus stood gingerly with a smirk at her comment, wincing as his hand pressed against the sling. "You can go, Professor Snape. I'll come by this evening to check on your arm."

Severus sent a glare at the curious looks the two Ravenclaws gave him. They quickly looked away but he knew that the whole school would know that Professor Snape was injured by breakfast.

Harry's POV

Slytherin was in chaos and Harry liked it. He grinned as he ducked under a firework that was zooming around the common room and walked quickly to the first year dorm.

"Morning, Teddy." Harry darted over to his bed, sitting quickly on the end of it as Draco expertly started drawing snakes on the floor.

"Morning Harry. How's Snape this morning because we're going to make Slytherin famous." Teddy was grinning mischievously as he pointed his wand at all the linen in the room. The dark green linens easily became bright yellow and Teddy tilted his head to the side in contemplation. "What do you think? Yellow and purple?" The final movement of Teddy's wand made the yellow linens striped with purple.

"Definitely." Harry grinned and then bent down under the bed and pulled out his box of tricks. The two potion recipes that Harry had found were perfect for today's challenge.

"Potter, look up so I can change your crest, since you're so determined." Draco's drawl made Harry look up anyway and he almost flinched when Draco pointed his wand at his chest. "Don't trust me, Potter?"

"Never, Malfoy. But cheers for the crest." Harry smiled down at the smiley face that now sat where his Slytherin crest had sat. He had suggested the idea to the Weasley twins after hearing the tales of the Marauders.

"You know that's just going to mark you as one of the trouble makers." Teddy looked doubtfully over at Harry.

"We're going to get in trouble anyway so we may as well have fun doing it." Harry said this just as the alarm spell that Flint had set the night before started going off. "Damn that's Sinistra. Let's go." All five boys grabbed their bags, dropping final pranks as they scattered toward the common room. By the time the whole House left the common room in neat organised rows, Sinistra was passing them on her way to the common room.

The first years tried hard to hold in their giggles as they walked past her quietly. As a Slytherin she sent a suspicious look at their quietness but continued on her way to clear out the common room before Christmas.

"I hear everyone from fourth year and above stuck their beds to the ceiling." Kristy, the fifth girl sorted into their House that year, said quietly.

"Can't wait til we learn to do that." Teddy muttered.

"By the time we learn that, Dad'll be the Head of House again and we'll never get away with anything." Harry smiled at Teddy with a shrug.

"That's a good point. Why are we getting rid of Sinistra again?" Harry shoved Teddy playfully as he joked. "Well seriously, we're kind of having fun. And messing with Sinistra is making us use all our Slytherin skills in a nice new way."

"Yes, but do you want detention with Quirrell again because Sinistra's lazy?" Teddy shook his head rapidly. "Exactly."

"Okay, that's a fair point, but since you've been living with Snape, you haven't even been able to experience the fun that is living without a Head of House. It's like Gryffindor but us." Teddy broke off before continuing and fixed his eyes behind them. "Did we step in paint?"

Harry frowned in confusion and looked behind him. Trailing after the hundred or so Slytherins that had walked this way were green footprints. Harry spotted one pair of red footprints in the mass of green and realised why Fred and George had asked to borrow his invisibility cloak. "Fred and George."

Teddy frowned quickly then Harry saw realisation dawn. "Oh damn, they're good, Filch is going to kill them slowly."

"Not just Filch – can you imagine what McGonagall is going to do to them when she gets her hands on them?" Harry shuddered in appreciation of what McGonagall had threatened the whole school with the night before.

"Oh today is going to be magnificent." Draco drawled as he noticed the footprints as well.

Three hours later, Harry was sure that today was going to go down in history. There hadn't been a single uninterrupted class and the teachers were starting to look frazzled.

"Sinistra looks like she's going to have a breakdown." Flint crowed as he sat at the Slytherin table for lunch.

"Dad looks sick." Harry muttered in return, looking up at the staff table. Severus had his arm in a sling and looked pale. Harry pushed his food around his plate, taking a quick break from the high energy level that surviving April Fools at Hogwarts required.

"Looks like a sprained wrist, Potter. It's painful and pesky and he's been dealing with April Fools crap all day. Just stay out of his way tonight and he should be fine." Flint shrugged and patted Harry on the back reassuringly.

Harry nodded at the reassurance but that didn't stop him sending a worried frown in Severus' direction. Severus had never been sick, as far as Harry could tell, and it worried Harry that this illness was obvious. A good Slytherin never showed weakness, and wearing a sling on the rowdiest day of the year was about the greatness sign of weakness a teacher could give. Harry watched carefully as Severus rose from the Head table and walked around it. Before Severus could spot his concerned look, Harry dropped his gaze to his food, looking at it curiously as he realised that his food had disappeared and sweets had appeared on the table.

"I am fine, Harry." Harry jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder and Severus' soft voice sounded in his ear. "Madame Pomfrey believes I'll be fine in a couple of days."

"How'd you get hurt?" Harry asked while he turned towards his Dad. Severus was crouching so that they were at the same level and Harry frowned as he saw a flash of pain in Severus' eyes.

"I don't know yet. It's possible that I slept on it wrong." Severus ran his good hand through Harry's hair reassuringly. "I'm fine, Harry. I've been injured worse than this before and will likely have bad injuries again. I am not going to leave you."

Harry smiled cautiously, knowing that Severus understood his anxiety. "Okay, I get it. I don't want you getting hurt though." Severus gave him a tiny smile, one that only Harry would be able to recognise.

"Well, I'm glad of that. I like the badge by the way, but I expect it to be back to normal tomorrow." Severus flicked Harry's smiley face with a finger before standing and continuing out of the Great Hall.

"Feeling better now, worrywart?" Teddy said as he appeared next to Harry.

"I'm allowed to worry when my Dad gets hurt." Harry pointed out as he stood up and led the way out of the Great Hall. They were just at the door when there was a loud bang and fireworks began flying everywhere. Harry and Teddy turned and 'whooped' at the light show and the fact that every teacher's instinctive reaction was to duck. "Come on, we better get to Charms. At least Flitwick's enjoying today."

"Ha, this is Flitwick's favourite day of the year. That and muck-up day." Teddy laughed.

"What's muck-up day?" Harry asked as they rushed past the Weasley twins, who were obviously enjoying the effects of their prank.

"The reason to stay until the end of Seventh Year. The day of graduation, the Seventh Years all prank the school before they leave." Teddy looked dreamy and Harry guessed that Flint had told him stories.

"So basically, it's April Fools' without retaliation." Harry wasn't sure that he was going to look forward to being the victim of that for six years but he could see that it would be fun to be the one pulling the pranks.

"Pretty much." Teddy smiled over his shoulder at Harry as they turned the corner into the Charms corridor. Harry stared in shock at how many multi-coloured footprints covered the corridor.

"The Weasley's are going to be in so much trouble tomorrow." Harry breathed. "Do you think we're ever going to be that good?"

"No we're going to be even better. Has Snape discovered what you did to his cat yet?"

"No and I hope he doesn't for a while." Harry smiled as he remembered hiding catnip around the apartment for Aiko. "As long as she hasn't done any permanent damage, Snape shouldn't be too mad."

"You don't reckon he'll be at least a little upset that you drugged his cat and then set her loose in your room, which just happens to contain many feathered toys for her to rip to pieces? Harry, he likes you, but he might have something to say." Hermione said as she stepped into line with them.

"That's why I'm staying in the dorms tonight." Harry gave Hermione a slight grin. "If I'm really lucky, he'll take it as a sign that I'm not afraid of being sent away anymore and not even punish me."

"I think he might realise that you think that and punish you anyway." Hermione said as they took their seats. "After all, you may be a Slytherin, but he's never fallen for a prank yet."

"And how do you know that, Granger?" Teddy asked as he sat behind them with Neville.

"Easy – he's been the Head of Slytherin since two years after he graduated. Sinistra's been Head for almost two months now and she's falling apart at the seams because of what you lot are doing to her. Obviously Snape's been through that with much more grace." Hermione finished her deduction matter-of-factly and Harry gave her a mock shocked look.

"You just disrespected a teacher. You, Hermione Granger, just said that a teacher couldn't do her job. Oh, Hermione, we're so proud." Harry exclaimed, throwing his arms around her in a proud hug. Hermione blushed as the three boys started laughing.

"Oh stop it. It's not like I called her incompetent, I just noticed she was looking a little frazzled." Teddy snorted, catching Professor Flitwick's attention as he climbed up onto his pile of books.

"Do you have a cold, Theodore?" Flitwick's voice sounded concerned and Harry shot Hermione a doubtful look as Teddy quickly shook his head.

"Seriously, how did Flitwick become a Head of House then? The Ravenclaws could get away with murder." Harry asked quietly as Flitwick began the lesson.

"I don't think so, Harry. They're really quite a peaceful lot. Maybe it's just because the Houses' are different; obviously Slytherin and Gryffindor need more watching than the Ravenclaws and the 'Puffs because we're rowdier." Hermione shrugged, glaring over at Ron and Dudley who were busy painting the floor around their feet with footprints.

"Are Ron and Dudley still bugging you, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"A little bit. Not as much now that Neville and I are staying around the Weasley twins, but there's nothing stopping them picking on Neville overnight. They stuck him to his sheets this morning – I had to come up and get him." Hermione sighed. "Neville's nervous enough as it is. I really wish they'd just leave him alone. Either that or pick on me so I can practise the Defence spells I've been learning on them." Harry smiled at Hermione's over protectiveness but felt uneasy as he realised that he'd been ignoring his friend's problems for his own.

"Well, there's four of us and two of them – feel up to a little April Fools' payback?" Harry smiled as Teddy leaned forward to join in the conversation. Teddy's wicked smile made Harry realise that Teddy already had a plan for their Gryffindor tormentors.

"What are you planning, Theodore? We don't want to get in too much trouble today." Hermione asked worriedly.

"Nothing major. Harry, Dumbledore's phoenix likes you doesn't it?" Teddy looked at Harry encouragingly.

"Yeah but Fawkes is locked in Dumbledore's office." Harry commented, remembering how the bird had taken a liking to him when he'd been sent to Dumbledore's office by Sinistra last week.

"The bird's a phoenix, Harry. He's not locked anywhere." Teddy gestured in a rolling motion, waiting for them to figure it out.

"Dudley's never seen it." Harry breathed. "And he's still twitchy about magic stuff he doesn't know. Teddy, that's brilliant." Hermione looked between them and Harry saw the light come into her eyes.

"That won't scare Ron though. He's grown up with magic."

"Yeah, but you haven't seen Fawkes. He's huge and when one of Dumbledore's toys startled me, he reared up real huge. Bet if he did that to Ron and Dudley, they'd be terrified." Harry pointed out.

"But could you get him to do it? I know the bird understands human speech, but he's not exactly going to understand the reasoning." Teddy said.

"I think he might. We could always do a test run." Harry thought out loud.

"But how to get to Fawkes?" Teddy questioned. "Nobody but the staff are meant to know the password."

"Or the kids who have parents on staff. Dad said it in front of me the other day; I bet it hasn't changed yet." Harry said excitedly.

"So that's the plan. Break time then? Enough time to get the bird, find the dolts and scare the pants off them?" Teddy finished as Flitwick started telling them the task for the day.

"It's on." Harry nodded.

Severus POV

"Oh, Severus." Severus sighed as Dumbledore called him to a halt. He was headed for the sanctuary of the staff room before the pranksters could hinder his progress anymore than they had.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Severus turned to see Dumbledore smiling at him slightly.

"Could you please ask Harry to return Fawkes when he's finished entertaining him? It's almost time for his afternoon feed and he might get a little short with the children." Severus froze inwardly as he realised that Harry had apparently taken Fawkes.

"Of course, Headmaster. Would you like me to send him to you for reprimand or should I deal with it?" Severus thought quickly, wondering what punishment was appropriate for his miscreant son.

"Oh, no, neither. It is rare that Fawkes gets to interact with the students and when I last saw him, he was having quite a time. I believe that Harry borrowed him to act as a deterrent for Ronald Weasley and Dudley Dursley. I believe Minerva told me that they were bothering Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom; it appears Harry is rather fond of protecting his friends." Dumbledore seemed content to let the incident pass and Severus wondered whether it would still be appropriate to mention to Harry that he should refrain from stealing familiars from his teachers.

"That is not always a strength, Headmaster. I believe it led Lily to a few misadventures." Severus said quietly.

"Yes, but she always had such loyal friends because of it." Dumbledore smiled and then turned and walked back the way he had come.

"Good day, Headmaster." The man in question raised a hand in farewell. Severus turned sharply, headed for the Slytherin common room. As he walked the quickest route to Slytherin, he mentally went over the pranks today that he knew Harry had had a part in. The tally made him uneasy, as the skill in which Harry had involved himself did indeed mimic James Potter's skill at causing trouble. The only difference was the no prank today had caused any student harm; Sinistra was a different story – it was quite possible she was going to need therapy after the destruction of the Slytherin dorms. He heard a familiar giggle as he neared the common room and easily detoured into his classroom. None of the four noticed his arrival and he took a moment to watch them.

"Did you see them run? Fawkes was like 'roar' and they were like 'ahh' and then they ran away like this." Theodore was re-enacting what was obviously a successful prank and his captive audience were laughing from their perches around the room. Fawkes was sitting peacefully on Harry's arm, but Severus swore that he could see a glint of humour in the old bird's eye.

"I'm glad that you four miscreants had fun terrorising your classmates. Since you will be spending a night in detention for your troubles." Severus spoke quietly from the doorway, smirking when Neville fell off his stool in surprise.

"Dad! Oh, wait, this isn't what it looks like." Harry stood quickly, earning a reprimanding chirp from Fawkes.

"Really? Because it looks like four First Years decided to break into the Headmaster's office and take his familiar, presumably for the use of an April Fools' day prank." All four heads dropped in shame and Severus sighed. "Did anyone get hurt in this stunt of yours?"

"Just Dursley's pride, sir." Theodore spoke quietly.

"In that case, you will spend one night in detention. Since I don't have the time to host it, you will be serving it with Hagrid, tonight. I believe he is collecting some Potions ingredients for me. You will now assist him." Harry's head came up with a slight smile and Severus scowled. "Just because I am letting you off lightly, does not mean I am not disappointed in all of you. Have you honestly sunk so low as stealing?" Harry's head dropped again and Severus could see his shoulders hunch in discomfit.

"Harry, you will come with me to return Fawkes to his rightful place. Granger, Longbottom, Professor McGonagall is calling a House meeting which you need to attend. Theodore, please find Flint and tell him that there will be a Prefect's meeting in an hour and I hope that they have not completely destroyed their meeting room." Theodore nodded and the three walked quietly out of the room around Severus. "You, Mr Potter, owe me an explanation for why my cat, who was quite calm this morning, has managed to destroy every toy she owns and will not desist from asking attention from the House-Elves." Severus raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms expectantly.

"Um, it might be because I, Igavehercatnip." Harry rushed the explanation and Severus stayed silent for a moment, waiting for him to repeat himself. "I gave her catnip, sir. I thought it'd make her day fun." Severus sighed as he realised that catnip did accurately explain Aiko's newfound craziness.

"I see. In that case, I believe cleaning the feathers from our quarters will be your job this afternoon, no?" Harry nodded quickly.

"I was going to anyway sir. I just thought it'd be funny."

"Until you see how far she managed to spread those multi-coloured feathers, I will leave you to that illusion." Harry groaned as he caught on to what Severus was implying.

"Indeed. Now, come, Fawkes needs to go back to his rightful owner." Severus gestured and turned, leading the way out of the dungeons. Harry fell into step with him but stayed silent and Severus could tell that something was weighing heavily on Harry's mind.

"While I'm sure your day has been pleasantly full of excitement, would you like to tell me what your nightmare was about this morning?" Severus inquired quietly as they walked up the main stairs to the Charms corridor.

Harry shook his head quietly, stroking Fawkes while he walked. "No, thank you."

"Alright then. Can I at least inquire as to whether it was about the Dursleys?" Severus asked, confused at Harry's reticence.

"It wasn't. Other stuff. Don't want to talk." The hand petting Fawkes moved to scratch at his arm and Severus reached out with his good hand to stop him.

"I think you do and when you do, you know my door is always open." Severus squeezed Harry's hand quickly as reassurance before letting it go. Harry looked up gratefully and returned to patting Fawkes. Severus kept his silence, surveying the damage the Weasley's little prank had done. Most of the Gryffindors had adopted the smiley face badge that his son wore and the teachers had realised over the day that this was their way of acknowledging their part in the pranks. "While I know I said I like your badge, I do admit that it is not a very subtle way of being part of the mischief. Surely there was a more Slytherin way to go about it?"

"Wasn't about being subtle. Was about being proud – nothing we did hurt anyone and we all know who the teacher's are going to blame anyway." Harry smiled slightly and Severus nodded in acceptance.

"When the blame falls on you anyway, why not just enjoy the ride?" Severus muttered.

"That was the plan." Harry said. Severus could see the boy was beginning to feel tired from his day. They walked in silence until they reached the Headmaster's office.

Severus quietly spoke the password, making sure it wasn't loud enough for Harry to hear. When he looked over curiously, Severus raised his eyebrow. "You really expected me to let you hear the new password?"

"I'm not going to use it again. It was just once. And anyway, Fawkes likes me now; Professor Dumbledore said he'd probably come to me without me finding him," Harry said indignantly.

"If that is the case, then you should bring Fawkes back to the Headmaster as soon as possible." Severus said grudgingly. Even he couldn't fault Harry for the bird choosing to come to him. He stepped forward onto the revolving staircase, feeling Harry step up behind him. Once they reached the top, he swiftly entered Dumbledore's office, holding the door for Harry before letting it swing closed.

"Good afternoon, my boys. Ah, Harry, I see you've brought Fawkes back to me. I trust you enjoyed his company?" The sparkle in Dumbledore's eye told Severus that the Headmaster knew exactly why Harry had smuggled the bird out of his office.

"Yes sir." Harry replied as Fawkes leapt from his arm to alight on his perch. "I think Fawkes had fun too."

"Oh I think he did. I'm glad that he's taken a liking to you, Harry. Phoenixes are very useful friends to have; for one, their tears have a healing effect." Dumbledore stood and walked to Fawkes' perch.

"Wow, that's cool." Harry looked as though he wanted to step forward and keep petting Fawkes but was still reluctant to go close to Dumbledore.

"Indeed. Unfortunately, Headmaster, Harry has a chore to see to before dinner. It seems that Fawkes was not the only familiar that Harry saw fit to entertain today." Severus looked pointedly in Harry's direction and he gave a small sheepish smile when Dumbledore looked up enquiringly.

"I gave Aiko catnip and she kind of destroyed all her toys." Harry said without prompting. Dumbledore's moustache twitched and Severus scowled as he realised that the old man was smiling.

"I see. Perhaps that is also the reason Minerva was so twitchy in your office earlier today, Severus?" Severus fought the urge to smile as the correlation occurred to him. Minerva on catnip would certainly have been a sight to behold.

"Possibly. However, that does not change the fact that there are feathers all over our quarters that I would like cleaned up before we go to sleep tonight. As well as what I assume is a rather large amount of homework assigned today?" Severus knew that it was tradition to keep the lessons mostly theory on April Fools' to minimise the risk of practical jokes turning dangerous in practical lessons.

"Very well. I will let you both go then. Enjoy your evening, gentlemen." The Headmaster waved them out of his office and Severus automatically reached out a hand to steady Harry as the staircase began its descent. Even though he reached with his good hand, he felt a surge of pain run down his arm. The near constant reminder that something was wrong with his Dark Mark had kept him distracted all day as he tried to understand why the Mark was reacting so strongly. Hopefully, between Poppy, Minerva, the Headmaster and himself, they would be able to deduce an answer before he lost function in his hand. Or before something worse happened.

Harry's screams woke him suddenly from a deep sleep and he leapt out of bed, reaching for his wand with his good hand. These screams were different from those that tore from Harry during his nightmares; whatever was terrifying his son, it was real and in his room. Severus ran down the hall, hearing Aiko yowling in anger as he approached the room. He burst through the semi-closed door, wand instantly training on the black shape that was hovering over Harry's bed.

"Protego!" The Shield Charm covered both his son and the howling cat, diverting the spectre's attention to Severus. As he locked eyes with the creature's glowing red ones, his Dark Mark flared viciously, making his knees buckle. Suddenly, Severus understood exactly what was threatening his son – Lord Voldemort. The pain in his arm was worse than the Cruciatus and the edges of Severus' vision began to dim.

"Severus." The hissing voice of his old Master chilled him to the bone, spurring him to stagger toward Harry. The terrified boy leaped to his side and Severus positioned himself between them, valiantly trying to hold his wand at the ready as the pain overtook his body. "So it is true; you have betrayed me. You will suffer greatly for this, my rebellious servant."

Severus scowled, refusing to answer the monster who'd caused his child so much pain. "Harry, run."

"But-" Harry protested briefly but Severus cut him off with a barked, "Go, now, Harry!" The boy ran for the door, yelping as the spirit moved towards him.

"Impedimenta!" Severus sent the curse at the Dark Lord, seeing him slow with satisfaction. "Your battle is with me. Leave the boy."

"And yet you can barely stand, Severus. Why don't I just kill you and then follow the boy? He won't get far in the time it would take me to finish you." Severus fought the impending darkness that was creeping in from pain, desperate to buy Harry time to find someone to protect him. "What a worthless protector the Mudblood woman chose for her only son."

The words faded as Severus' mind finally reached the point in which it could bear no more pain. His last thought was the hope that Harry was protected.

"Dad! No, let me go! Dad!" Severus woke to the sound of Harry's distressed calls and he instantly fought the hands treating him, wanting to check on Harry.

"Severus, no, you have to take a moment." Dumbledore's voice was gentle but firm and Severus shook his head.

"Harry, where's Harry?" Dumbledore's face finally came into focus and Severus saw him glance to the side. "Let me see Harry, Headmaster, and then you can do whatever you want." Severus saw Dumbledore look back over to the side and nod, obviously in approval. Severus struggled into sitting position as Harry rushed to his side, falling onto his knees next to him. Severus used his good arm to hug the boy tight to his side, quickly checking him for injury with his eyes. "You're okay. Thank Merlin, you're okay."

"I was so scared. I thought he killed you." Harry's voice was choked with tears and Severus hugged him tighter in reassurance.

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere, didn't I?" Severus tried to say it lightly but the residual adrenaline made his voice shaky.

"I think, Harry, that it's best we let Madame Pomfrey examine your Da now. We'll take you both to the Hospital Wing." Severus nodded at Minerva's quiet suggestion.

"Get some sleep, if you can, Harry. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will keep you updated on the fact that I'm fine." Severus told him quietly. Harry didn't look like he wanted to move but with some careful coaxing from Minerva, he stood, though rather shakily. "Minerva, make sure he gets a Calming Potion. He looks like he's going into shock."

Minerva nodded and smiled cautiously. "Perhaps you should concentrate on yourself for a moment, Severus? You really look frightful."

"I'll be fine with some rest – and an explanation. How did that happen, Headmaster? How did he get in the castle, let alone our quarters?" Severus looked up to the Headmaster, quickly taking in the grave look the Headmaster wore.

"We don't know. I knew that the rumours described him as a spirit but how he got onto grounds without me knowing is unexplainable." Severus flinched as Poppy began manoeuvring him onto a stretcher.

"Stay still and talk about this later. For now, Severus, you have some healing to do. That bastard caused you so much pain that the ligaments in your arm have torn. That's going to need lots of rest and soaking in Potions. If I thought you'd go, I'd rather transfer you to St. Mungo's." Madame Pomfrey spoke pragmatically but Severus could see the worry in her demeanour.

"No." Severus protested the move to St. Mungo's, knowing that the coddling would be even worse in hospital; not to mention how much it would worry Harry.

"I know. For now, I'll bandage your arm with soaked bandages and strap it to your body – at least for tonight. Tomorrow we'll look at practical solutions but you are going to have to stay in the hospital wing for at least a few days, Severus." This was said as Madame Pomfrey levitated the stretcher upwards and started walking through Severus' quarters to the Floo.

"I will be informing the other teachers and putting the school on high alert, Severus. Lord Voldemort left when I arrived, but I will make sure that he is no longer in the castle and has no chance of returning." Dumbledore made Poppy pause in her progress to tell Severus this.

"You saved us." Severus deduced.

"Harry summoned Trixie, who sensed Lord Voldemort as well as what Harry told her and came straight to me. Fawkes helped me Apparate straight to you." Severus nodded, thankful that that damn bird was so house-trained.

"Thank Trixie for me. She won't like a day off, but assigning her to babysit Irma's grandchildren for a day may suffice." Severus could feel the adrenaline wearing off and slumped back onto the stretcher after he spoke.

"No more talking. Hospital Wing." Poppy dragged the stretcher into the Floo as she spoke, pulling it smoothly through. Severus lay quietly as she transferred him to a bed and then watched as she peeled the sleeve of his sleep shirt off of his tortured arm. There was blood covering the sleeve and when the Mark was finally revealed, he realised that he was lucky not to be feeling pain yet. The Mark was almost unrecognisable and those bits that were recognisable were deep cuts, showing muscle under the blood and skin.

"Take this. It'll help with the pain while I wrap your arm and then I'll let Harry come see you. He looks like he's giving Minerva a hard time." Poppy passed a Pain Relief potion into his good hand and Severus swallowed it in one go.

"Is he uninjured?" Severus asked as Poppy began soaking the bandages in a Muscle Repair solution. She cast a Scourgify over him, cleaning the blood from his arms and, from what Severus felt, his face.

"Some scratches from where he tripped in front of the fireplace. Overtired from fear, I'd guess. Minerva gave him something for the shock. I think he's just reeling from seeing you unconscious and bleeding. He's not really at the point where he can accept that." Poppy spoke while prodding the wound gently with her wand. "I'd rather let a muscle wound heal normally but this wound is too severe for nature to heal. You're lucky Magical healing is more advanced than Muggle, otherwise you'd never use that arm again, Severus."

"I know. And Poppy, no child is every at the point where they can accept that their parents are invincible. That's why we're meant to protect them from ever having to find out that we can get hurt." Severus let his head fall back on the pillows propping him up, taking a moment of silence to let his body calm down.

"You sound more and more like a father every day, Severus Snape. Never doubt that you are the right person to raise this boy. You almost gave your life for him tonight. Albus said that when he arrived, You-Know-Who was about to cast something at you; possibly the Killing Curse." Poppy began wrapping his arm and Severus saw no reason to give her an answer. Poppy worked in silence, encasing his entire arm in soaked bandages. After that, she began the process of strapping his arm in place across his chest, tight enough to prevent movement but not so tight as to cause pain.

"Now can I see my son, Poppy? If he won't sleep for Minerva, he may sleep for me," Severus suggested quietly.

"Of course, Severus. I'll bring him in." Poppy left the little curtained area she'd placed Severus in and he could hear a low exchange of conversation.

"Dad?" Severus looked over to see Harry in a new pair of pyjamas, looking shy and upset.

"Come here, Harry." Severus beckoned him over with his good hand and when Harry came to stand at the side of the bed, gave him an encouraging tug on the arm. It was all the encouragement Harry needed to climb up onto the bed next to Severus. Severus wrapped his arm around Harry, pulling him down so that he was lying down. "Go to sleep Harry. I promise nothing will hurt you here."

Instead of relaxing, Harry's breath hitched and Severus realised that sleep wasn't the only thing Harry needed. "Easy, Harry, let it out. I'm okay, you're okay, we're going to be fine. But it was really scary, wasn't it?" Harry nodded against Severus chest while the tears started and Severus held him, making soothing noises and wishing he could hug him properly. For now, holding his son was enough to finally calm him down. Harry was okay. He'd done his job and Harry was okay.

Madame Pomfrey POV

When Poppy came into check on her patients around half an hour later, they were both asleep, Severus' arm protectively over his son's shoulders and Harry's head on Severus' chest. She quickly spelled a Pain Relief potion into Severus' stomach so Harry's weight wouldn't wake him later and then covered them both with blankets. She didn't doubt that this was a scene she would be seeing often now that You-Know-Who had decided to make a reappearance in their lives.

**And to think I was going to leave you with a cliff-hanger :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Firstly, I'd like to thank you for your patience. I've been slowly plugging away at this story but writer's procrastination has been plaguing me.**

**Secondly, I would like to mention that we're very close to the end of this story. Harry's year at Hogwarts is almost over. If I do decide to continue the series, I will possibly write most of it before I start posting.**

**Thirdly, I hope everyone had a good Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to either Anna Sewell or J.K Rowling. Also, I made use of /box/hagridizer/ to write Hagrid's accent. **

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Harry sighed with relief as they exited the castle on the Wednesday three weeks after the attack. While Harry knew that the increased protective measures were mostly for his benefit, even he had began chafing at being escorted everywhere by teachers.

"Thank Merlin! I thought those teachers would never let up. I mean obviously You-Know-Who's retreated – there's been nothing in three weeks. Though I do kind of wonder where he went." Teddy turned to Harry as he finished complaining.

"Dumbledore doesn't know. Severus is still on edge; he didn't want us coming out here this afternoon either." Harry said as Hermione and her Ravenclaw friend, Sue, fell into step with them.

"You know what? I don't even care what the teachers think. Keeping us cooped up in the castle is making us go crazy. I mean, I love the library, but if I have to spend any more time in my Common Room with Dudley and Ron, I'm going to do something worth detentions, and lots of them." Hermione said as she realised what they were talking about.

"Wow, even Hermione's bugged. Now we know it's serious." Teddy joked as they neared the lake's edge.

"Ha ha, very funny, Teddy." Hermione's bad mood was obvious and Harry rolled his eyes. Teddy and Hermione fought like cats and dogs and Harry secretly believed that Teddy enjoyed it.

"Why, thank you." Teddy mock bowed then dropped to sit on the ground. Harry followed more slowly, checking that he wasn't about to sit in mud.

"Hagrid wants us to come to tea on Friday. I asked Severus and he said that since the restrictions are lifted, we should be allowed to go." Harry said before Hermione could reply. "And Rachael's coming back to school on Saturday too. So it's good news all around and can we please stop complaining about not being let outside. At least you've been allowed to be on your own; if I wasn't at class, I had to be where Severus was. I miss being allowed to wander off with you guys without telling him where I'm going and when I'll be back and oh, yes, of course I'll be with a teacher." Harry ended with a noise of frustration before flopping back on the ground. As he went, he caught sight of a black-robed figure standing in the shadows of the castle and groaned. "And of course, I'm not even allowed to be out of sight now. Look!"

The other looked where he was pointing, frowning when they spotted Severus. "Do you think we're in danger, if he's watching over us?" Su asked quietly.

"No." Harry said petulantly. "He's just being over-protective."

"Isn't that a good thing, Harry?" Hermione asked gently. "I mean you were attacked by You-Know-Who."

Harry fixed her with an exasperated stare. "Yeah, but he's not here anymore. Even Dumbledore thinks it's safe. And Severus got hurt really badly trying to protect me. I heard them saying that if Fawkes hadn't used his tears to heal Severus' arm, Severus might have had to quit being a Potions Master. Voldemort was after me, not him." Harry ended quietly, plucking bits of grass up from the ground.

"Harry, Snape would do anything to protect you. That's how it's meant to be." Teddy said matter-of-factly.

Harry growled in annoyance. "Yeah and I've already lost one set of parents because they tried to protect me, thank you very much." He stood, shaking his head. "I'm going to go see Hedwig, guys. I'm not good company today."

They said goodbye quietly as Harry turned and stalked away. When Severus turned to follow him, Harry gave an annoyed sigh and sped up. By the time he'd reached the top of the main staircase, Severus had stopped, watching him go.

Harry slowed after Severus stopped following him, walking toward the Owlery. He waved a hello to the Weasley twins but kept walking until he reached his destination. "Hey Hedwig."

The Snowy Owl in question flew down from her perch, landing on his outstretched arm. Harry scratched her head carefully as he went to sit in the windowsill. For the first time in three weeks, Harry felt like he had the space to think again.

"Harry?" Harry started as he looked over at the new arrival. Professor Dumbledore was wearing dark blue robes with little silver stars all over them and Harry realised that none of Dumbledore's robes had been outrageously bright since the attack.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry replied.

"May I ask why, on your first afternoon allowed outside, you're sitting in the Owlery?" Dumbledore walked forward, holding out his hand for a friendly school owl.

Harry looked down to Hedwig, scratching her front carefully. Dumbledore waited patiently, watching the owls move around their perches. "Can you keep a secret, Professor?"

"Of course Harry. Unless I believe that that secret could cause you or someone else harm." Dumbledore turned bright blue eyes on him and Harry could feel a touch of Legilimency in the gaze.

"Stop using that on me," Harry groused.

Dumbledore's beard twitched into what Harry could tell was a smile. "Sorry, Harry. It is a habit to judge the emotions of the person I'm talking to. Please, continue with what you were saying." Dumbledore made a 'go on' motion with his hand.

Harry frowned but didn't reconsider his decision to talk to Dumbledore. "Severus won't leave me alone. I know that it's dangerous but I haven't been alone for three weeks!" Harry paused as his voice rose momentarily. "And I've never had that much company before."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Harry scowled at him. "Oh don't be like that, Harry. I'm merely marvelling at the change in both of you since the beginning of term. I'm also quite glad that you have chosen to trust me. I know that it must be hard." Harry chose not to mention that McGonagall was too busy to talk to him; the Gryffindors had not appreciated being confined to their Common Rooms. "As to your feeling of overcrowding at Severus' hand, have you tried talking to him about this?"

Harry frowned guiltily. "No. I know he's just trying to protect me. I know that it's really bad that Voldemort was here. But I've never had someone _care_ so much." Harry smiled sheepishly as Dumbledore chuckled.

"That does seem to come up a lot between you and Severus, does it not, Harry?" Dumbledore stroked the owl carefully, obviously thinking. "Perhaps I could suggest to Severus that his attentions are best used elsewhere. In running Slytherin House once again, perhaps?" Harry looked up at the suggestion, nodding when he caught Dumbledore's eye.

"Oh please sir. We really don't like Professor Sinistra. And she doesn't really like being a Head of House – we can tell."

"Is that because she didn't want to or because you all made it so difficult on her?" Dumbledore's shrewd observation made Harry study his knees once more. "However, that is neither here nor there at the moment. In this turbulent time, I would like a Head of House I know has control over the element of this school which is most easily goaded into action against their fellows." Harry frowned at the description of Slytherin, opening his mouth to remind Dumbledore that they weren't all evil.

"I realise that this judgement may be a tad unfair Harry, but I have seen this school through many crises and the truth of the matter is that Slytherins are quick to become rebellious when they believe that their leaders aren't doing their job. As you have seen with Professor Sinistra, Slytherins expect only the best from their leadership." Dumbledore explained.

"Just because we expect our Professors to actually be on top of things doesn't mean that we're going to jump ship," Harry said stubbornly.

"And that is why I want Severus in charge, Harry. I am not the best at gaining confidence within the Slytherins, and he is already respected. If he tells them that there is nothing to fear, then they will believe him. Since most of the Slytherins consider me an old fool, I would have no luck asking them to behave under Professor Sinistra. Have had no luck, in fact." Dumbledore made a sheepish face.

"We don't all think you're a fool, Headmaster. But things have been weird this year and you didn't really encourage confidence by taking away Severus." Harry didn't want to offend the Headmaster, but he knew that it had to be said.

"And by delaying the adoption? I am sure that none of the first years are very happy at me on your behalf." Dumbledore wasn't wrong.

"Yeah that didn't help. But making Severus Head again might help. We really miss him, sir." Harry stood slowly, trying not to unsettle Hedwig. "Thanks for listening, sir, but I have to go say sorry to my friends. I was a bit short with them."

Hedwig took off, flying back to her perch and the school owl visiting with Dumbledore went with her. "Of course, Harry. Do remember, my door is always open for you."

Harry nodded then slipped past Dumbledore out the door. He walked quickly towards the stairs leading to the main part of the castle. This was Gryffindor territory, and he had no desire to run into any of the First year Gryffindors without his friends around.

Harry had almost made it to the staircase leading down to the Transfiguration corridor when he saw Ron and Dudley walking toward him. "Damn."

"Oi Potter, where's all your friends? Did they finally get bored of you?" Dudley rushed forward, cornering Harry at the top of the stairs.

"Oh go away Dudley; I haven't got time for you." Harry pulled his wand threateningly, hoping it would put the two boys off. "And you know that in Slytherin we actually learn how to use these, right?"

"I don't care, Potter. I'm being put in foster care because you got all whiny and whimpy to your Head of House. It's time you learnt what real pain was." Harry started at the revelation that Dudley was being removed from the Dursleys and that was just the chance Dudley needed. Dudley leapt forward, shoving him. Harry stumbled backward, throwing out a hand to grab the stair rail to stop himself falling. He rolled away from Dudley as he leapt forward again, managing to find his feet.

"20 points each from Slytherin and Gryffindor for fighting. Dursley, Weasley, get back to your Common Room." Severus tone was clipped and Harry groaned internally as he realised that Severus had found them. "Harry..."

"I didn't start it! I just went up to the Owlery to see Hedwig and he attacked me because he didn't like getting taken away from his parents. I never start it," Harry objected at Severus' warning tone.

"Indeed. Remus Lupin has asked to see you; he came by our quarters and I went looking for you. You may want to go now as he has already been waiting a while. I was coming out to tell you when you left for the Owlery." Severus' tone was formal and tinged with disappointment. Harry realised that Severus had just been coming to give him a message when he'd run from him and that he'd probably hurt his Dad's feelings.

"I'm sorry. I'll go now." Harry slipped past Severus down the stairs, hanging his head. Just because he was frustrated was no reason to hurt Severus. Harry hurried along, using all the shortcuts Severus had taught him to reach their quarters in record time.

"Hey Uncle Remus." Harry said in greeting as he entered the living room. Uncle Remus looked up with a smile on his face, which dropped slightly at seeing Harry's slumped shoulders.

"Hey Cub. What's wrong?" Harry walked slowly over to where Remus was sitting in the armchair that Severus also favoured, sitting on the couch when he reached it.

"I think I hurt Severus' feelings." Harry admitted quietly, looking up guiltily.

"Oh, well that's no good. How do you think you did that?" Remus asked with concern.

"When he came to tell me that you were here, I thought he was following me because he was worried about Voldemort and I ran away from him. He seemed upset with me when he finally found me." Harry rubbed at his nose agitatedly, trying to dispel the feelings of guilt.

"Ah, so that's why you kept me waiting." Harry shrugged his shoulders in the reminder that he hadn't just been rude to Severus. "Well, no matter, at least in my regards. I can understand wanting a bit of space. From what I hear, you've been under 24-hour surveillance for the last few weeks. However, perhaps it would have been better to talk about this with Severus, rather than running away from him."

"I know. And I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. But what if I've messed things up?" Harry frowned worriedly.

"Sometimes, Harry, when you think you've hurt someone you love, the best thing to do is to go to them and say that you're sorry. If they ask why you did what you did or said, be tactful but honest. Tell Severus that you're sorry for running away from him and then mention that you've been feeling a little over-crowded. Given that Severus himself has been known for being quite a solitary person, I'm sure that he is looking for some alone time too. Adults get stir-crazy just like children do." Remus gave Harry a small smile and Harry smiled slightly back.

"That sounds easy. But what if he's still upset? I mean, he's allowed to be worried about me; I shouldn't be mad at him." Harry couldn't stop himself worrying.

"If he's allowed to be worried, you are allowed to want your freedom, Harry. You had a very difficult childhood which allowed you to be as independent as you wanted to be. Had to be, in fact. Having someone wish to oversee your every movement is a direct reversal of that, and you don't have to be able to adjust instantaneously. Though, I must ask, was it comforting to have him around after the attack?" Remus leaned back in the chair, giving Harry room to answer.

"Yeah, for a couple of days. But he got hurt, Uncle Remus. He got really hurt, and all because of me. If Voldemort hadn't come after me, Severus wouldn't have got hurt. Just like my parents. He shouldn't have got hurt protecting me." Remus came upright suddenly at that, fixing Harry with a very serious gaze.

"Harry James Potter, don't ever think that again. Severus got hurt, yes, but it wasn't at all your fault. It was the fault of a very bad wizard who does not know how to distinguish good from evil. You are not to blame for Severus getting hurt three weeks ago or your parents dying. Did you truly believe that?" Remus ended in a concerned tone.

"That's what all the Slytherins say. They say Voldemort was coming after me and that my parents got in his way. They wouldn't have died if I'd never been born."

"Oh Harry." Remus stood up, smoothly moving to sit next to Harry. Harry flinched slightly as Remus wrapped him in a hug, but Remus didn't let go. "Don't ever think that. You're parents were both Aurors – you know what that means, don't you? Whether or not they'd decided to have you, You-Know-Who would have wanted them dead anyway. The war was a horrible time; you never knew what it would be that marked you for death at the hands of the Death Eaters. Sometimes they didn't even need a reason. Your parents had already thwarted You-Know-Who's plans three times already; he would have gone after them whether you were there or not. Please don't blame yourself for the people who get hurt protecting you, Harry. They're doing it because they love you and they couldn't bear to see you get hurt."

"But I didn't want them to get hurt either. And I don't want Severus to leave because he gets hurt protecting me," Harry protested.

"I think you'll find that Severus is very hard to get rid of, Cub. He is quite resilient." Remus commented.

"Doesn't matter. He shouldn't be getting hurt over me," Harry huffed.

"I see I'm not going to convince you on this, Cub, so I'll leave this for you to think about – If you had been in Severus' position, would you have walked away or would you have put yourself in harm's way for someone you love? Because if you wouldn't be able to walk away, then you can't ask him to either," Remus finished. Harry tipped his head to the side, thinking about what Remus had said. "Anyway, think about it later. For now, I was wondering if you'd like to spend the afternoon – or what's left of it – with me. After all, I may not have been on the Quidditch team, but I certainly picked up a few pointers from your Dad. How about we gather some of your friends and have a pickup game?"

"Okay." Harry smiled, letting go of his thoughts about Severus for now. He was really starting to enjoy Quidditch, and both he and Draco wanted to try out for the team next year.

"Good lad." Remus stood up and Harry followed suit. "How about you gather your friends while I get permission from Madame Hooch? That way, we can meet on the pitch in about fifteen minutes."

"No worries, Uncle Remus." Harry waited until he'd shown Uncle Remus out of their quarters before running to find the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan. With them and the group hanging out at the lake, there'd be enough for an improvised game before dinner.

It was later that night that Harry felt his worries about Severus coming back. They'd eaten in the Great Hall at their separate tables and Harry hadn't had the chance to talk to him about it.

"Harry, I won't be able to read with you tonight. I need to work on an important potion tonight. Will you be alright to put yourself to bed?" Severus appeared at Harry's shoulder as he was studying with his friends in the Slytherin common room.

"Yes sir." Harry nodded as well as answering, feeling Severus' frown as he forgot to say Dad.

"I'll check on you after I've finished with the potion. Don't forget to try and daydream before you go to bed instead of worrying over things." Harry nodded again, keeping his eyes on his book.

"Yes sir." Severus' hand squeezed Harry's shoulder slightly before removing his hand.

"Good boy." Harry turned his head to watch Severus leave the common room, biting his lip slightly.

"Leave it alone, Harry. He's not in a good mood tonight." Teddy muttered.

"Yeah, and it's probably all my fault." Harry let his head drop onto his books with a defeated thud.

Harry sat up as Severus left his bedroom even later that night. Harry had faked being asleep when Severus came in, noting that his Dad looked happier than earlier. Harry chewed his lip with indecision. _Should he go talk to Severus now?_

Decision made, Harry slipped out of bed, padding softly to the entrance to the living room. Severus wasn't in the living area and Harry frowned as he realised that Severus had probably already gone to bed. Harry turned to Severus' bedroom door, debating whether this constituted a big enough situation to disturb his Dad.

_Well, I've come this far._ Harry crept up to the door, knocking lightly on it.

"Come in." Severus' voice was quiet, as if he was calling from the ensuite.

Harry cracked the door and slipped through it, entering his Dad's room for the first time. It was decorated much as the living room was, with deep brown woods and rich colours. The cover on the bed was a deep Slytherin green and Harry could tell that the sheets underneath were black. The walls were painted with cream, from what Harry could tell in the available light. There were no personal affects in the room, baring a single photo frame on the side table. Harry couldn't tell what it was from where he was standing and he didn't have time to make a guess. The door to the ensuite was slightly ajar, letting light into the dimmed bedroom. Harry couldn't see anything of the ensuite but he guessed that it similar to the hallway bathroom. He could hear Severus moving around in the other room and waited patiently for him to come out.

"What's wrong, Harry? It's late, and you should be asleep." Severus appeared in the ensuite doorway, wearing dark trackpants without a shirt. Harry watched as Severus pulled his robe off of the armchair sitting near the door and slipped it on.

Harry bit his lip again and looked down at his feet. He might have misjudged. He might not have hurt Severus' feelings and he probably shouldn't bring it up even if he did.

"Harry?" Severus came closer and knelt so that he was at eye level. "What's wrong? Is your scar hurting?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry I ran away from you before. I shouldn't have done that. It was rude and childish and I shouldn't be angry at you for trying to protect me." The words tumbled out quickly but Harry could tell that Severus had caught the gist of them.

"Ah, so that's what this is about." Severus took Harry's elbow, tugging him over to sit on the side of the bed. "Yes, it was rude. And I would very much like it if you didn't do that again, as it an inconvenience to have to go look for you. However, I didn't realise it was because you felt I was overcrowding you. That is the reason, is it not?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry bit his lip again and shrugged. "Kind of. I guess."

"Yes or no, Harry?" Harry thought for a moment, aware that Severus was being very patient with him.

"Yes. I'm not used to it. Normally, if something might hurt me, the Dursley's would encourage me toward it. I think they were hoping that I'd have an accident." Harry shrugged dismissively and Severus tapped him on the shoulder as a reprimand. "And you protect me but it's never been all day every day. You mostly just yell after I get in trouble."

"Neglect aside, I do not know many eleven year olds who enjoy the constant companionship of their parents. However, I have been so over-protective of you because I have been worried for your safety. I would not have placed such strict restrictions on you if I did not think that it was necessary. The Dark Lord should not have been able to make way to you without Professor Dumbledore having knowledge of his presence. Which means he has discovered some way into the castle that Professor Dumbledore does not know about and therefore, could not have warded. He may seem like he has gone but if he has access to the castle, he may reappear at any moment. That is why I have been so over-bearing and why I am disappointed in you. Just because you are uncomfortable receiving protection, does not mean you can forget the reason you have it. Somebody is trying to kill you, Harry. And as your Dad, that means that they will have to go through me to try." Severus paused and put a hand under Harry's chin, lifting it so they had eye-contact. "But I can't protect you if you run away from me or hide. So no more running away from me. If you think my restrictions are too harsh, approach me with your concerns. Otherwise, behave as though you actually care about your life." Severus finished his lecture with a stern look and Harry felt his stomach churn uncomfortably. He had put himself in the way of danger by running away – even if it was just Dudley and friends. He had forgotten just how dangerous Lord Voldemort could be and he couldn't believe that he'd forgotten about the person who'd pushed him off the Quidditch stands.

"I'm sorry." Harry said forlornly.

"I know. I'm hard on you because I want you to stay safe. The only way you can stay safe is to be informed and aware. Now it's time for bed and I'll thank you to stay in it this time." Severus stood up and gestured for Harry to stand as well. Harry stood carefully, confused. Usually, Severus didn't leave an issue like that. Usually, Harry was lectured and punished and then Severus didn't hesitate to tell Harry that it was all okay again. Why hadn't Severus done the same this time?

"Go to bed and stay there, Harry. You need your sleep and worrying won't make you feel any more energised tomorrow. You're safe within these quarters." Harry padded down the hall to his room, turning back to look at Severus as he reached the door. "Aren't you going to tuck me in?" Harry's skin was crawling with apprehension and his dislike for having his Dad disappointed in him.

Severus seemed to shake himself slightly before answering. "Of course, Harry." Severus gestured for Harry to walk forward into the room and Harry hopped onto his bed, kicking his feet under the covers. Severus walked in and gripped them, pulling them upwards so Harry could snuggle down the bed. Once Harry was comfortable, Severus pulled them up his chin, tucking them in down his body. "Get some sleep, Harry. I know that you feel over-crowded but it's for your own protection."

"Okay, Dad," Harry said quietly. Severus nodded and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately. Harry frowned and ducked away from Severus' hand.

"Goodnight Harry." Severus spoke quietly and Harry could see that something was bugging his Dad.

It was Friday afternoon when Harry and his friends made it to Hagrid's. The huge man was as always happy to see them but he seemed as distracted as Severus had been.

"Hey, Hagrid." Hermione ignored Hagrid's distraction, greeting him cheerfully.

"Hello Hermione. Good to see yeh lot out o' the castle. Nothin' like fresh air to improve yer spirits after all the nastiness happenin' in the castle." Hagrid fidgeted nervously and Harry exchanged a look with Teddy.

"Hagrid, what's wrong?" You haven't been this nervous before," Harry asked quietly. Hagrid looked sideways before sitting down and answering.

"Oh, it's nothin' to worry about Harry. Just waitin' fer somethin'."

"Hagrid, is that what I think it is?" Teddy asked, pointing at Hagrid's fireplace. Harry looked over at where Teddy was pointing and frowned in confusion. Teddy was pointing at a large round object that was mottled brown. As Harry watched, it shifted slightly. Harry stared in shock as he realised that the round object was an egg.

"Hagrid, what kind of egg is that?" Harry asked through Hagrid's stuttering attempt at answering Teddy's question.

"That's a dragon egg, that is." Hermione breathed as she looked where they were looking.

"Well, now, how do yeh know tha'?" Hagrid asked defensively.

"I read about them last month. They're illegal, Hagrid. What are you doing with it?" Hermione responded.

"More importantly, where did you get it?" Teddy added before Hagrid answered Hermione.

"Well, I won it off a man down the pub. We were playin' cards." Hagrid fluffed himself up. "And I know it's illegal, Hermione. I'm jus' goin' to raise it until it's old enough to survive on its own, then I'll set it free."

Teddy's shocked gaping did not make Harry feel confident about Hagrid's plan. "Hagrid, how exactly do you plan on hiding a baby dragon in a wooden hut? Not only will he eat you out of house and home, but this place is wooden! If he learns to breathe fire, he'll take the whole place down with him." Harry thought that Teddy had a good point.

"I'll get food from the House-Elves to feed him. And he won' be learnin' to breathe fire until he's older. He'll be gentle fer at least the first month."

"Gentle! What kind of half-wit calls any type of dragon gentle?" Teddy's outraged outburst as they walked back to the castle made Harry giggle hysterically.

"Why, Hagrid of course. We have to tell someone." Hermione seemed quite accepting of Hagrid's eccentricities.

"But we just promised Hagrid that we wouldn't tell anyone." Harry pointed out. He stared back at the disbelieving looks Hermione and Teddy were giving him. "What if the teacher doesn't believe us and they mention to Hagrid that we broke our promise? Then we won't be able to help him after the dragon's born. Then Hagrid might get hurt. If we wait until the dragon's born, then we have proof. And we have time to convince Hagrid to give up the dragon on his own terms."

"Harry any teacher's going to be able to recognise that as a dragon egg. It's illegal to have one. Hagrid could go to Azkaban for that." Teddy tried convincing Harry but it still didn't feel right.

"Harry, Severus would always believe you if you went to him with a problem about Hagrid or another teacher. He wouldn't need proof because he has your word." Hermione was using her 'poor abused misunderstanding Harry' tone again and Harry frowned at that.

"Severus is working on an important potion right now and Slytherin's been told not to bother him unless it's an emergency. And Sinistra's hardly going to believe us."

"I think a dragon egg constitutes an emergency. And even if it's not enough for Snape, not that it won't be, Dumbledore or McGonagall are sure to be really interested in a dragon on grounds," Teddy pointed out matter-of-factly.

Harry shrugged, unable to rid himself of the feeling that they were betraying Hagrid. Hermione was looking at him shrewdly and she turned to Teddy.

"Well it can't hurt to wait until the egg's hatched. After all, I'm sure the teachers will know how to get rid of a baby dragon just as well as they can get rid of dragon eggs. After all, he can't get too big in a day." Hermione justified. Teddy looked at her like she'd gone crazy then shrugged.

"Well I suppose it's two against one. We'll have to check back every day to make sure that it hasn't hatched." Teddy didn't seem impressed with the idea but Harry was relieved that they weren't telling on Hagrid just yet.

"Thanks guys. I mean Hagrid should know what he's doing." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's not exactly great at proving that he has it all under control. True, he's good with animals but he's not so good at being adult about it." Teddy reminded Harry as they walked around the edge of the lake back to the castle.

"Well at least if we wait until it's hatched, we're giving Hagrid a chance to do the right thing and tell somebody." Hermione seemed to be talking to convince herself instead of proving a point so Harry and Teddy stayed silent. They arrived back at the castle too quickly for Harry's liking. Severus had still not offered the reassurance that he was waiting for. In fact, Severus had still been rather hard on Harry about not wandering off on his own all week. Harry wondered what had happened in the last three weeks to make Severus feel the need to be so strict.

"Are you coming to the common room, Harry?" Teddy asked as they entered the castle.

"No. Severus doesn't want me to go to the common room when I could go back to our quarters. He's still being really overprotective." Harry frowned for a moment before remembering what he'd meant to ask Hermione. "Hey, Hermione, did you ever have a think about what Fluffy is supposed to be hiding?"

"We weren't meant to keep thinking about that Harry." Hermione said.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you didn't," Teddy scoffed.

"Well, I think it might have something do with what was stolen from Gringotts over the summer holidays." Hermione ventured.

"Ridiculous. Nobody can steal from Gringotts, it's the safest place in the world. And anyway, I read that report – nothing was stolen; the vault was empty." Teddy countered.

"But what if what they were trying to steal is what Fluffy is hiding? Professor Dumbledore probably knew it was in danger and moved because I bet that hiding something in Hogwarts is safer than Gringotts. Especially if You-Know-Who wants it. Everyone knows that Professor Dumbledore is the only one he was ever afraid of," Hermione said insistently.

"Wait a minute. If you were Dumbledore, who would you trust to pick up the kind of item which requires Fluffy to guard it?" Harry asked.

Teddy nodded and gave him an 'I get it' look. "Snape. He's scary as all hell and no one would dare attempt to take anything off him." Teddy said matter-of-factly.

"I saw Severus in Diagon Alley the day of the break-in. According to the papers, the vault was emptied that day. What if Severus was picking it up that day?" Harry put the idea forward and watched as Hermione and Teddy nodded.

"Of course. Not that that leads us any closer to what was actually in the vault." Teddy sounded disheartened then he noticed Hermione's disappointed look. "But good connection making Hermione."

"Do you think Professor Snape would give us a hint if we told him we were only curious?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Good luck. We aren't even meant to know about Fluffy as it is. Snape would never tell us what's under there," Teddy protested. "And while you might like detention, Hermione, I'd just as rather focus on staying out of it."

"You really think Professor Snape would give us detention for just asking?" Hermione turned so that Teddy knew he wasn't meant to answer the question this time.

"Since I get a lecture about staying safe every time I walk out of our quarters, yeah, I think Severus might be concerned that I'm asking questions about what's under a huge three-headed-dog, Hermione." Teddy snorted in laughter at Harry's sarcasm.

"Perhaps we could ask Hagrid then. Surely he would know what it is that Fluffy had to guard." Harry could see that Hermione was still avidly curious about this mystery. "He might believe us when we say we're just curious."

"Or he might let something important slip accidentally. Win-win in my opinion." Teddy shrugged happily. "So we'll meet back here tomorrow afternoon to go to Hagrid's?" Teddy looked at both of them for confirmation.

"That sounds like mischief in the making, Theodore. Did you not go see Hagrid this afternoon?" Severus' silky tone made all three jump and desperately try to come up with a response.

"He wants us to come back again. He said he had something interesting to show us." Teddy jumped in quickly. Severus' eyebrows rose in suspicion and Harry winced internally.

"Indeed?" Severus' voice had a quiet edge to it and Teddy started nodding in response.

"Yes, of course. Hagrid always has something new to show us. He's always telling us about the things that he finds in the Forbidden Forest." Hermione's tone was snooty and Harry mimicked Teddy's dreading stare. Severus' eyes snapped over to Hermione and narrowed.

"Careful with your tone, Miss Granger. Just because you are friends with my son, does not mean I will tolerate disrespect." Severus snapped. Harry realised quickly why Hermione had decided to use that tone.

"Sorry sir. We'll just be on our way now." Hermione ducked her head in apparent contrition but Harry was on the right angle to see the smile curling the corner of her mouth. Teddy waved goodbye as she walked quickly away.

"I have homework to do, so I'll see you tomorrow, Harry. Don't forget, Potter." Teddy gave him a meaningful look before walking towards the stairs to the dungeons.

"Why do all of your gatherings end in your friends scattering before one of your teachers?" Severus asked wryly.

"I don't know, sir. Hermione has lots of studying to do. She's already started studying for exams. I don't know how she does it. I can't even finish my homework without being distracted." Harry borrowed Hermione's tactic and used his homework woes to distract Severus from their plans with Hagrid.

"Indeed. Perhaps your afternoon would be best spent in the pursuit of your homework and study? Since we are fast approaching the end of the term?" Severus phrased it as a suggestion but Harry knew that he should take it as an order. He nodded sharply and turned to walk down to the dungeons, internally pleased that they'd managed to lead Severus off the scent.

"Oh and Harry?" Severus' voice sounded quietly as he reached the arch hiding the stairs from the hall. Harry paused to listen. "I still want to know why you're going back to Hagrid's tomorrow."

Harry flinched then turned. "It's not anything, Dad. We just want to follow up on something."

"Alright then. But please do try not to forget that I know every trick in the book." Severus' warning was accompanied by a stern look that softened into a smile.

Harry, Hermione and Teddy went down to Hagrid's every day but it wasn't until Friday afternoon that there were cracks in the egg.

"Hagrid, the egg's starting to hatch." Hermione exclaimed when they saw it on Friday afternoon.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Hermione." Teddy snarked.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be long now," Hagrid said, excited. Harry and Teddy exchanged a look. Over the week, they had decided that the best plan was to stay out of Hagrid's business and let him realise that the dragon wasn't going to be alright staying with him.

"Great, we get to witness a real live dragon hatching. Can't see any bad in that." Teddy muttered in Harry's ear.

"Hagrid, what's Fluffy hiding? Because what if Voldemort is after it?" Harry blurted out to distract Hagrid from noticing Teddy's negativity.

"Tha''s none o' yer business, tha' is. Tha''s between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicholas Flamel," Hagrid said gruffly.

"Nicholas Flamel?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I shouldn't have said tha'," Hagrid muttered. "I should not have said tha'."

"Don't worry, Hagrid. We're just curious and after all, if we can keep a dragon secret, surely we can keep this a secret." Teddy clapped Hagrid on the back reassuringly but Harry wasn't sure that Hagrid had felt it.

"Yes, well, I didn't plan on yeh findin' out about the dragon either," Hagrid grumbled.

"Do you know what kind of dragon it's going to be, Hagrid?" Hermione asked, shooting Teddy a quelling look.

"The man I won it off didn't say. Hopefully, somethin' real impressive. Like a Ridgeback or somethin'," Hagrid said eagerly.

"Yeah that would be cool," Teddy said sarcastically. Hagrid didn't seem to hear the sarcasm but even so, both Hermione and Harry sent Teddy fierce looks.

"Should be hatchin' anytime now." Just as Hagrid spoke, the egg started squeaking. Hagrid rushed over to the fireplace, pulling on massive dragon hide gloves to pull the egg out of the fire. "This is it, I bet."

Hagrid placed the egg in the middle of the large round wooden table they were all seated at. Harry exchanged anxious glances with Teddy and Hermione, wishing for a brief moment that he was Neville, learning extra-credit Herbology from Professor Sprout. Nothing like this happened to Neville. Neville had a perfectly ordinary existence which didn't involve dragon hatchings or three-headed-dogs.

The four watched in silence as the cracks started widening. The squeaks stopped for a little while, then all of a sudden a section of the egg's shell was pushed outward by a scaled foot. The dragon's foot was dark, with small curved claws on the end of each toe. The egg was still for a while longer, then another section was pushed away. This happened a total of five times, giving the egg four black legs and a tail. The feet scrambled for purchase on the table, supporting the egg so that it was off the table. The egg tottered toward Teddy, making him slide his chair back in an effort to avoid letting it make contact.

"Well, look at him. He's already walking." Hagrid beamed.

With an indignant sounding chirrup, the egg finally cracked, revealing a black scaly dragon about the size of a small cat. It's wings were furled against its body, but Harry could see that they were about the size of the dragon on either side.

"Well, isn't he jus' a beauty," Hagrid cooed. Teddy was staring at the little dragon with something that looked a lot like fear.

"Oh yeah, he's a beauty, Hagrid." Teddy's voice was strained but again, Hagrid was too distracted by his dragon.

"Hagrid, don't you think-" Hermione's question cut off as Harry kicked her in the leg.

"Hey, Hagrid, we best be getting back to the castle now. Severus wants to see me before he goes to dinner at the Malfoy's," Harry said as he rose from the table. Hagrid didn't seem to be listening, instead happily watching the newborn dragon totter towards him across the table.

"Would yeh look at tha', he knows his Mummy." Teddy rolled his eyes as they waved goodbye.

"Batty, absolutely batty." Teddy groaned.

Harry was inclined to agree with Teddy, when, a week and half later, Norbert – as the dragon had been dubbed by his 'Mummy' –latched onto his hand.

"Ow, let go! Let go, you silly little-" Harry yelled as Norbert bit him.

"Oh, here yeh go Harry. Let go now, sweetie." Hagrid pressed on the side of Norbert's jaw and Harry felt him let go.

"Ow, Hagrid. I don't think Norbert's really safe anymore." Harry had been helping Hagrid with the dragon since it hatched, hoping to convince him to send it away.

"Oh Harry, he's not tha' bad. Just a little playful is all." Hagrid picked up the dragon, letting it climb onto his massive shoulder.

"Hagrid, he bit me. He's been trying all week." Harry pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Why don't yeh leave him to be fer a while? Then once he's more gentle, yeh can come back an' help me again." Hagrid suggested. Harry frowned, worried about his friend but he knew that he wasn't meant to question adults.

"Okay, Hagrid, I'll see you later. Please be careful." Harry finished his sentence quietly, hoping his friend would hear it.

"Bye, Harry." Harry left Hagrid's and climbed the slope back to the castle, wincing as his hand began to throb. He'd have to make sure that Severus didn't see it – they still hadn't told any of the teachers about the dragon.

Harry made it to their quarters without seeing anyone and he quickly ducked into their bathroom. Severus had shown him the Muggle first aid kit that he had placed in there in case Harry cut himself but not bad enough for Madame Pomfrey. He quickly pulled out some gauze and a bandage, retreating into his room to doctor his hand.

He quickly placed the gauze over the bite and wrapped the bandage around his hand. He couldn't do it properly with only one hand and had to hold the bandage in his mouth as he wrapped it around. He figured that it wouldn't change how the bandage worked.

He quickly set to studying, knowing that Severus would check his progress when he returned from his office. Ever since Harry had struggled with his homework while Severus had been dealing with Rachael, Severus had made sure that Harry finished a certain amount of homework each night so that he didn't fall behind again.

He was halfway through his Transfiguration essay when Severus knocked lightly on the door. Harry sat up and stretched after calling out permission for him to enter.

"Hi Dad." Harry stood up and passed his completed homework to Severus for him to check. Severus snapped out his hand and gripped Harry's wrist, studying his hurt hand.

"How did this happen?" Harry could recognise Severus' concerned tone.

"I dropped a glass. I'm sorry." Harry lied easily, looking Severus in the eye so that he didn't suspect Harry was lying.

"Indeed. Did you ask the House-Elves to clean up the broken glass?" Severus asked quietly.

"Yes sir. I didn't know the Elf that did it," Harry knew that Severus wouldn't waste time to go searching for a random Elf to check.

"Good then. I'll re-bandage that for you after dinner; this one isn't sterile. Did you honestly use your mouth to tie it?" Severus asked.

"I couldn't get it done otherwise and I didn't think it was bad enough for Madame Pomfrey," Harry replied, thinking of a way to get out of Severus seeing the bite.

"Hmm, in that case, perhaps you had better let Madame Pomfrey take a look at it. I'm not sure that you are the best judge of whether a wound is bad yet. Especially since that's the same hand that you've injured before." Severus said quietly as he let go of Harry's hand. "How much of your Transfiguration homework have you managed to complete?" Severus sat on Harry's bed and looked at what Harry had handed him.

"About halfway, sir." Harry knew that he hadn't done as much as Severus had expected but he couldn't explain why he'd wasted so much of his time.

"That's not as much as you could've done. What distracted you?" Severus said distractedly as he started reading Harry's essay.

"I was a little sleepy and I nodded off for a while. Sorry Dad." Harry knew that Severus would be okay with Harry taking a nap, as long as he slept later.

"That's alright. I know you're still easily tired out. Perhaps you might quit going down to Hagrid's in the afternoon, as well?" Severus didn't seem to be paying much attention but he had found just the thing Harry had thought he didn't know.

"Right, yeah, I'm not going anymore. Hagrid just wanted my help on a little project but that's over now." Harry quickly made an excuse.

"Alright. Make sure that you don't get too distracted from your homework, please." Severus asked. Before Harry could reply, he held up a hand to stop Harry talking. "You have made a few mistakes in the third paragraph. Mostly spelling. Check your textbook if you are unsure and if you can't find it, come ask me. Keep working on this until dinner and then I'll read over it when you finish it."

Severus stood and handed the paper back to Harry. He took it with a groan, knowing that fixing the spelling mistakes and finishing the essay would take him until dinner. Fixing any mistakes Severus found would mean he'd have to work on it after dinner as well.

"Yes, Dad." Severus nodded with approval and Harry went back to his desk.

"You can go see Madame Pomfrey after we finish dinner and before you fix the essay. Make sure not get it wet or any dirtier than it is." Harry nodded and Severus left the room.

Severus POV

Severus frowned as he left Harry's room, wondering what had really happened to Harry's hand. Harry's lie had been easy to see through, especially since no Elf except Trixie would answer a call from within these quarters. At least Severus could tell from his quick check of Harry's hand that whatever was wrong with it was minor. He wondered quickly if it had something to do with whatever Hagrid had Harry involved in.

Severus doubted that Hagrid's project was one that a school boy should be helping with – Hagrid had no idea about what was dangerous and what wasn't. Severus had a mind to talk to Hagrid about the idea of safety around Harry.

Dinner was quiet, though Severus could see that Harry was distracted. He noticed Harry's reluctance to use his injured hand and again wondered just how badly it was hurt. He knew that Madame Pomfrey would fix it, no matter how bad it was, but it was Harry's secrecy that worried him the most. Harry hadn't attempted to keep anything from him since his confessions about the Dursleys and it made Severus itch to use Legilimency on the young boy.

"I will escort you up to the Hospital Wing to see Madame Pomfrey. I want to make sure that your attempt at tying the bandage didn't affect the wound," Severus said quietly as they finished. He watched Harry carefully for a reaction and wasn't surprised when the boy stiffened.

"Oh okay. It's really just a small cut, Dad. I don't really need you there," Harry ventured as a reply.

"I'm not going to reassure you, Harry. I'm going with you because I believe that your hand is worse than you are saying it is. And I would hate to have to punish you for lying to me." Severus let the threat hang in the air and wasn't surprised to see Harry wince. "Have you finished your dinner?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

"Then we should go now. Before the after-dinner stomach aches have a chance to make Madame Pomfrey busy." Severus stood up, gesturing for Harry to stand as well. Harry moved slower than Severus and he knew that, at best, he would end up scolding Harry tonight.

Severus didn't say anything else as they moved through the castle and Harry kept his peace as well. The Hospital Wing was silent and still and Severus pointed Harry to a bed. Severus knocked on Poppy's office door, waiting for an answer before opening it.

"Ah, Severus. Harry in trouble again?" Poppy rose from her chair with a smile and Severus scowled at the implication.

"Just because it is again the case, does not mean that you should assume that it always will be. I do, after all, have seven years to instil a sense of self-preservation in him," Severus sneered.

"Now, now Severus, no need to get your knickers in a twist. I merely inferred that since you don't seem to be hurt, Harry must be. Otherwise you would have told me about a Slytherin getting hurt at dinner," Poppy soothed.

"And if one had been injured between dinner and now?" Severus asked.

"Then they would have come here before going to you, which means that I would be the one alerting you." Severus did not comment, choosing to save what was left of his dignity.

"Now, what can I do for you, Mr Potter?" Poppy walked over toward the bed where Harry was sitting, swinging his legs forward and back.

Harry looked up but didn't speak. Instead, he held out his un-bandaged hand. Severus sighed with frustration as he saw that instead of a cut, Harry's hand bore a large bite.

"That does not look good, Mr Potter. It's lucky that you brought it to me tonight. By tomorrow, you'd be looking at a lot worse than an Anti-Infection Tonic and some anti-bodies." Severus nodded happily as Poppy looked over to confirm the treatment. "Of course, I am wondering how you managed to encounter a dragon on Hogwarts grounds."

Severus felt his eyes twitch with shock then he strode forward, taking Harry's hand from Madame Pomfrey. A quick examination of the bite confirmed for Severus that this was indeed a dragon bite. He fixed his glare on Harry, not caring when the boy shrank back.

"A dragon?" Severus hissed. Harry paled even further but Severus ignored it. "A dragon? I'm lecturing you about being back in our quarters on time so that you don't get into trouble and instead you find a dragon to play with?" Severus didn't let his voice get any louder but Harry pulled backwards as if he had.

"Severus." Poppy's warning tone brought him back to himself slightly and he stepped away.

"Rest assured, Mr Potter, that you and I are going to have a very serious talk when Madame Pomfrey has finished with your hand." Severus scowled and walked off to the other end of the room, leaving Poppy to fix Harry's hand. His hand shook and he quickly squeezed it into a fist. The bite hadn't been very big, barely covering Harry's small hand. The dragon, in comparison, could not have been very big. Which means that Harry had not been near a fully grown dragon. Harry had still been in danger, plenty of danger. But not as much as if he'd gone and played with a fully grown Norwegian Ridgeback.

"We're done over here, Severus. You can take Mr Potter home now. Mind, try not to get him too excited. A good rest will help his system fight of the dragon saliva," Poppy called. Severus looked to see Poppy prodding Harry over towards him.

"Come, Mr Potter." Severus held out his hand, waiting for Harry to come stand next to him. Harry came reluctantly, with an expression akin to walking to stand in front of the death squad. Severus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, guiding him out of the room. Severus knew that his simmering anger would be enough to keep Harry meek until they made it back to his office. Once they were outside Severus' office, he opened the door roughly, pushing Harry so that he walked into the office.

"Sit," Severus snapped. Harry walked quickly to the usual student's chair and sat stiffly. "While I am sure that Hagrid introduces you to quite a few animals that could be considered dangerous, I believed that you were responsible enough to distinguish between what was too dangerous and what was merely trivial. What honestly possessed you to stay anywhere near a dragon? Even one such as yourself, who does not have the knowledge of the Wizarding world bestowed upon one raised within it, should know that a dragon is far too dangerous. You should have told a teacher about it the instant you discovered that Hagrid was keeping a dragon." Severus finished this tirade by fixing Harry with a stern glare while leaning on the edge of the desk. "How many times must I beg you to guard your life before the message sinks in?"

Harry's head was bowed with contrition over his injured hand and Severus sighed. "I'm sorry, Dad. We were going to tell someone, I promise, but Hagrid made us promise not to."

"You were keeping a promise to Hagrid, then?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir." Severus shut his eyes for a moment, wondering at the wisdom in scolding the boy for keeping a promise to a teacher.

"Harry, I will only excuse this recklessness this once. In the future, please use your discretion when keeping a promise. If the promise endangers either you or the person whose promise you're keeping, then you should perhaps not keep it. Especially since this particular secret involves something illegal." Severus offered the compromise in deference to his insistence that Harry do what he was told to.

"Teddy said that," Harry muttered.

"Indeed." Severus stood, kneeling so that he was eye level with Harry. He used a hand to tilt Harry's chin up and made eye contact. "Please stop putting yourself in danger. It is becoming quite exhausting trying to keep up with you." He softened his expression at the end of the sentence, letting Harry see that he was ending the lecture.

"Am I going to be punished?" Harry asked quietly. Severus raised an eyebrow then shook his head.

"I believe the bite serves as enough punishment. I will talk to Hagrid tomorrow about sending the dragon off to a reserve where it will be raised properly," Severus said.

"Okay." Harry's voice sounded quieter than usual and Severus realised that this secret had probably been weighing on Harry for quite a while.

"While we are talking, is there anything else you would like to talk about?" Severus asked, moving to the chair next to Harry.

Harry's expression changed to one that showed he was thinking and Severus took the chance to send an order for hot drinks to the kitchens.

"My head keeps hurting after DADA. It doesn't hurt as much when I sit down the back of the class. Hermione thinks that it might be the light," Harry ventured.

"Indeed. Have your eyes been hurting you any other time?" Severus asked, leaning in to take a closer look at Harry's eyes. Ignoring the green which still brought back so many memories of Lily, Severus examined Harry's eyes. There was no more than the usual amount of redness and he couldn't see any swelling. Quickly drawing his wand, Severus used Lumos to check Harry's reaction to light.

"Ow, Dad. And no." Harry reached up and rubbed at his eyes, adding to Severus' impression that Harry was more tired than he was letting on.

"Would you rather return to Madame Pomfrey for her to do this?" Severus asked archly.

Harry shook his head quickly and Severus let go of his chin. Trixie popped in, set the drinks on the table and popped out again. Severus served Harry his hot chocolate, passing along two chocolate biscuits as well. Harry grinned at him in thanks.

"If you find the headaches are adversely affecting you, please seek either myself or Madame Pomfrey for a Headache Relief," Severus offered.

"Thanks, Dad." Harry bit his lip between bites of his biscuits and Severus could tell he was thinking about something that was bothering him. Severus felt it fitting to sit back and just wait for Harry to decide that he wanted to talk. "Dad?"

"Yes, Harry." Since Harry was bridging the question in context of their family, Severus lent forward and took Harry's hand, squeezing it for support.

"Are you still mad at me for running off?" Harry's question was quiet and sounded childishly insecure. Severus frowned in confusion and then realised where he had gone wrong. While he was so focused on the potion to remove his Dark Mark, he had forgotten to follow through on his conversation with Harry.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. Of course not. I want you to be careful, especially at the moment, but I'm not mad at you. I was merely distracted by an important project and didn't express my worry in the correct way," Severus said to reassure Harry.

"Oh, good, because I was worried and you didn't say and I don't want to disappoint you." Severus cast a quick levitation charm on their cups, pulling Harry to stand. He pointed to the door to their quarters and Harry walked in front of him into their lounge room.

"I wasn't disappointed in you, merely worried. How about we read our chapter early tonight, so that you can get some much needed rest?" Severus pointed Harry to the couch and set the drinks down on the coffee table. He crossed to the bookshelf and took down their current novel. He stepped back to the couch, sitting in between Harry and the couch arm.

"I have now lived in this happy place a whole year. Joe is the best and kindest of grooms. My work is easy and pleasant, and I feel my strength and spirits all coming back again. Mr Thoroughgood said to Joe the other day, "In your place he will last till he is twenty years old – perhaps more."

Willie always speaks to me when he can, and treats me as his special friend. My ladies have promised that I shall never sold; and so I have nothing to fear; and here my story ends. My troubles are all over, and I am at home; and often before I am quite awake, I fancy I am still in the orchard at Birtwick, standing with my old friends under the apple trees." Severus finished the book quietly, well aware that Harry had fallen asleep leaning on his shoulder. Severus studied the boy carefully, glad to see that the lines in his face had relaxed over the year. Severus could tell that Harry had had a similar effect on himself, soothing old aches. Even if he could not claim that the boy was any less insecure than he had been at the beginning of the year, he could claim that they had made a family out of two almost broken boys.


	34. Chapter 34

**Don't own; don't have anything worth suing for.**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

"I've got it!" Hermione said as she slid into her seat at the bench behind them during Potions on Friday, two weeks after Norbert had bitten Harry. Harry looked up from organising his books, wincing as he shifted his hand. Madame Pomfrey's treatments had worked, but she couldn't explain the constant ache that Harry now suffered from.

"Finally figured out you're crazy, Granger?" Malfoy sneered from behind her. Hermione rolled her eyes at him then leant forward to whisper to Harry, Teddy and Neville.

"I know who Nicholas Flamel is." Harry and Teddy shook their heads in disgust and made to turn around. "Didn't you hear me; I figured it out."

"Hermione, seriously, as much as I'd like to know what Fluffy's hiding, I don't want Snape finding out that we're asking questions about it. Plus, aren't you just a little tired of this? It's not like solving the mystery is going to win us anything." Teddy turned around and explained their reluctance.

"Don't you find just solving a mystery exhilarating though?" Hermione asked, obviously confused.

"Hermione, we're Slytherins. We like to win. We don't like putting in meaningless effort for no reward. And before you ask, figuring out a riddle we aren't meant to be anywhere near doesn't count as a reward. Not when the risk is Snape finding out we're seeking to find out what's under Fluffy and giving us detention until we're twenty-one," Teddy said quietly.

"It may not be until you're twenty-one, Theodore, but I do believe that I am interested enough to want to see you after class." Harry and Teddy snapped back around as Severus' quiet, deadly voice sounded behind them. "Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom, Mr Potter, you will be joining Theodore." Severus turned away and started the class while Teddy and Harry thumped their heads down on their books.

"I'm sorry guys." Harry waved off Hermione's apology and made sure to focus on the lesson. At least if they didn't stuff up during the lesson, Severus might be in a better mood.

However, it wasn't to be. Dudley's behaviour had steadily worsened over the last two months and he usually chose to misbehave in Potions class. Harry just caught sight of a flying object before it landed in his cauldron. The sizzle it let off made Harry gulp and drag Teddy away from the table.

"Wha-?" Teddy asked just as the cauldron exploded. Harry and Teddy threw their hands over their head and ducked but Harry could tell from the squeals around them that others had not been so lucky.

"Quiet!" Severus yelled over the general confusion. "Anyone who was splashed, please come to the front of the classroom. Anyone who wasn't, class dismissed."

Those who were splashed lined up at the front of the room and Harry could tell that most people hadn't been badly splashed. Hermione and Neville seemed to be the worst affected and Harry winced guiltily. He'd only had the thought to grab the person next to him, thinking the explosion would be small. Thanks to his robes, Harry hadn't really been affected.

"All of you who also have soaked robes, please go back to your dormitories immediately and change into fresh ones. Make sure that your robes go into your dorm's washing basket," Severus said after he had treated the people who'd only been injured in a minor way. Those that had been badly hurt (Draco, Hermione and Neville) had been sent to the Hospital Wing. "And please inform your classmates that when I find out who caused this, I will be having a discussion with those responsible." Harry gulped, hoping that Severus would realise that he hadn't caused the accident deliberately.

"Come on Harry, let's go change," Teddy said, dragging Harry from the room. "Thanks for pulling me away, by the way."

"That's what friends are for." Harry brushed off the thanks quietly.

"No, that's what Gryffindor friends are for; Slytherins have a nasty habit of saving themselves first then others." Teddy pointed out.

"Yeah, but by pulling you away I saved the both of us. So technically, it could have been Slytherin or Gryffindor." Harry let Teddy think about that for a while before raising his eyebrow.

"Okay, I accept defeat. By the way, you look freakishly like Snape when you do that." Harry laughed and pushed Teddy playfully.

"Better than looking like Professor Quirrell. M-m-mr P-p-potter, w-w-would y-y-you p-p-please-" Harry mocked the stutter as closely as he could, grinning when Teddy had to hold himself up to stop from falling over laughing.

"Nice one, Harry." Blaise Zabini stepped up behind them, smiling at Harry's joke. "Just don't let Snape catch you doing that – he'll have your guts for potions ingredients, literally." Harry nodded his thanks at the warning and waved goodbye as they went into the common room. Blaise hadn't been splashed, so he was off to lunch.

Severus POV

Severus gathered the little group of four that was the source of all his problems into his office after dinner. "Now, tell me what you think you know about what's hidden under that dog?"

He watched Hermione, Teddy and Harry scramble for an excuse while Neville just shook his head in denial. After letting them stutter for a minute he started his lecture.

"Silence." Once they had stuttered into silence, he cast his sternest glare on them. "Since I have already told you each many a time to mind your own business, certainly I do not have to remind you once again that what is hidden on the third floor is none of your business. There is nothing there that you should be concerned about and nothing that cannot be handled by the teachers. I've made this point too many times this year – and I believe I'll be making it again before you leave Hogwarts. Your teachers are actually quite good at magic. They are actually quite good at protecting you and everything in Hogwarts. Please do not make me ask you again to leave Fluffy and the mystery beneath him alone."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest. "We weren't going to do anything with it. We just wanted to know what Fluffy was hiding. We promise." The young girl said this as though it made everything better and Severus had to resist the urge to compare her to Lily. Curiosity had been Lily's excuse most of the time too.

"It doesn't matter why you were researching it; what matters is that you were told to keep your noses out of the whole ordeal." Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I am not assigning you detention today because you have done nothing other than engage in mis-guided conversation. If I have to counsel you on this matter again, I will ensure that all four of you are placed on House arrest and you will be banned from seeing each other. Do I make myself clear?" Severus injected some venom in the question, eyeing each of them sternly.

"Yes sir." The four answered in unison, looking completely contrite. Severus wasn't fooled for a minute but let it go.

"Very well. Harry, if you will stay behind for a moment." Harry nodded and relaxed his stance while the other three made their way out.

"Dad?" Harry asked quietly.

"This weekend, we will be taking a Floo trip to our summer home. I want you to pick out a colour scheme for your room and then we can renovate it to your preference." Severus leaned against his desk, relaxing his posture.

"Oh okay. Um, does Draco have a room there? He said that he stays with you in the summer." Harry didn't seem to have any emotion in his voice so Severus didn't watch his answer.

"Draco usually stays in one of the spare rooms. The room I have in mind for you is larger and closer to the master suite; I assumed that since you'll be spending all summer there, you'll require a larger room in which to store your things during the year as well." Severus replied.

Harry looked confused. "Like leave things there?"

"Yes, Harry. Had you had relatives who were not inclined to destroying anything you held dear, you would be quite accustomed to leaving belongings in your room. For instance, the books on your bookshelf in our quarters would usually be only a percentage of what a child would own, therefore taking up room at home. In fact, I believe Lupin has already begun making a list of books he would suggest. I would also expect that over the summer your wardrobe would grow. Since you only wear casual clothes on weekends and after class, you most likely will find yourself with an abundance of clothes. Perhaps you can ask Teddy what he had to leave behind." Severus knew that Harry hated having to have these things explained to him so he made sure to give enough examples so that if Harry chose not to ask, he'd understand the concept.

"Oh. Thanks Dad. I'll make sure I'm up early then," Harry answered.

"Good boy. I have paperwork to finish and you have homework that you should start on. I will come in to say goodnight in a few hours." Harry nodded at the dismissal and exited the office through the door connecting the office to their quarters.

Harry POV

Harry looked around his new room with delight. The room was huge, even compared to his one in the dungeons. It was on the second story and one wall was made entirely of windows, overlooking the moorland that Severus had claimed as his home. The floors had been redone in a light wood and the walls were a light blue with yellow trim. There was a large single bed in the corner with no windows with a simple light green cover on it. Standing next to it was a bedside table, upon which Severus had placed a framed picture of Harry and his Mum. The door to the hallway stood in the corner, opening to face the side of the bed. In the corner diagonally opposite the bed, there was a desk, flooded with sunlight from the windows. From the side of the desk to the doors that hid the built in wardrobe, there stood a set of bookshelves. Harry was amazed at how much space there was but Severus had assured him that it would fill quickly.

"It's plain, but I hope it'll do." Severus appeared at the open door. Harry nodded blankly, barely noticing Severus' satisfied smile. Harry just spun around and laughed.

"It's wonderful, Dad." Harry turned to him.

"Well I'm glad you like it. I thought we take lunch here, and then I can take you on a tour of the grounds. I believe I have someone you'd like to meet." Harry looked up at the mystery in Severus' voice and nodded.

"Okay." Harry followed Severus through the old house and into the kitchen. Severus had obviously gone to an effort to make the house as light and welcoming as possible, for the kitchen was also redone. The cupboards were white with light wood counters. The kitchen had modern Muggle appliances and Harry knew that they were of good quality. The table at which Severus directed Harry to sit was also of light wood, though slightly darker than the counters.

Harry slipped into his chair, smiling at the House-Elf who popped in to serve them sandwiches.

"His name is Poppin and for the likes of me, I can't get him to accept that I don't expect him to be absolutely subservient. Do not expect him to be as friendly as Trixie is. And please don't try to force him. He gets rather distressed and I spend the whole night trying to calm him down." Severus sat down across from Harry, using his wand to serve Harry a portion of the food.

"Okay." Harry ate quietly, glancing around with a smile on his face. Severus didn't comment on his curiosity.

Once they had finished their lunch, Severus stood up and beckoned for Harry to follow him. They went through an archway next to the stairs and Harry looked around at the room they'd only breezed past earlier. There were formal looking couches but Harry was surprised to find them arranged around a modern TV, much like the one that the Dursley's had. There were no books in this room apart from a few Potions journals on the coffee table and Harry frowned in confusion. Severus' quarters were filled with books.

"Why the frown, Harry?" Severus was standing next to a door that Harry hadn't noticed and Harry immediately took notice of the carefully neutral tone.

"There's no books." Harry said, walking over to Severus.

Severus smiled slightly. "In a moment, my impatient son. Firstly, this is the door to my Potions lab. As at Hogwarts, you may only enter it with my permission. The ingredients I store down in the basement are even more dangerous than the ones that are at school and even handling them could be dangerous. I trust I don't have to warn you of the consequences if I should catch you down there?" Harry shook his head, knowing that his Dad's tone meant business.

"No sir," Harry clarified.

"Good. Now, come," Severus said as he swept past him into the room across the corridor.

"Wow." Harry felt his eyes go wide as he took in the room. It was oddly shaped but every available wall space was covered with books. There were comfortable arm chairs spread about the room and Harry could tell that Severus spent a lot of time during the summer in here. The light came from a small strip of windows above the bookshelves as well as diagonal windows that went from where a roof would normally be to what Harry assumed was his bedroom wall. The room was L-shaped around another room and Severus led him over to that.

"This is my office. This isn't out of bounds, but if you are going to come and work in here I expect you to be quiet. If I am in here with a guest, it means we are not to be disturbed and that the room will be protected against eavesdropping. Not that I'd expect you would be doing that." Severus looked at him with arched eyebrows.

"Upstairs, as you have seen, there is the spare room that Draco stays in during the two weeks he stays with us, a spare room that is used by Trixie and Poppin, and my bedroom. The same rules that apply at Hogwarts apply here; please don't enter my room without knocking and I'd prefer it wasn't unless you need me for something." Harry nodded easily.

"And now, for the somebody I wanted you to meet." Severus said with a small smile. Harry's curiosity spiked, never having seen that particular expression on Severus. Harry followed as Severus led the way through the small laundry and outside. As they followed the garden path round the house, Harry saw that the house was built into a hill, leaving the basement on ground level at the back of the house. Instead of the dark basement lab Harry had expected, it appeared that Severus had quite a brightly lit, airy area as his home Potions lab. Noticing that he was falling behind as Severus walked, Harry trotted to catch up. There was a large barn in front of them with small stone fenced paddocks on one side and a large sandy arena on the other side. Harry could see from where they were standing at the top of the slope that there were larger paddocks behind it.

"As well as restoring the house, I also restored the stables," Severus said, rather unnecessarily. "I believe you will find this somebody in the first stall on your left as you go in. His name is Mickey." Harry looked up in surprise, amazed that his Dad had bought him a horse. "Well go on. Oh, and he'll probably like one of these." Severus withdrew a carrot from inside his robes. "Hold your hand flat or he'll bite accidentally."

Harry took the carrot and trotted down the path and into the stables. The door was already sitting open, otherwise Harry doubted he'd be able to slide the huge door aside. He walked over to the stall door Severus had said and looked over the top. Two kind brown eyes were the first thing he saw, then a white strip down a long equine nose. Harry heard a friendly nicker, then the pony stuck his nose in Harry's face. Harry laughed as the pony's whiskers tickled his face, and then remembered the carrot in his hand. He held it up, clenched in his fist. Mickey bit the top off, almost tugging the carrot completely out of Harry's hand.

"Hey," Harry said indignantly. The pony just crunched away, bobbing its head. Harry didn't know for sure, but he thought it looked happy.

Severus POV

Severus watched the two cautiously, hoping to see a connection. He knew that Harry knew next to nothing about horses; in fact, this was probably the first real one he'd ever seen. The pony was one bred on the local farms and had been with his breeder through his training and first few years of working life. The pony had proved to be bold, kind and hard-working, easily keeping up with the farmer's son in his summer time adventures. He had also been trialled with the little girl that lived in the village and proved to be a patient teacher as well. The happy look on Harry's face as he held out the rest of the carrot to Mickey was exactly what Severus was looking for. Severus slipped past Harry and into the tack room. He picked up a grooming kit and a halter, walking to stand behind Harry.

"Do you want to get to know him better?" Harry bit his lip and nodded eagerly.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Firstly, I'm going to teach you how to halter him. Take this." Severus handed Harry the halter, making sure that the lead rope was clipped on and looped loosely. "Now, go into the stall and close the door behind you." Harry followed the instructions, holding the halter awkwardly. "Let the halter drop next to your body. For a horse that isn't as easy to catch or isn't in a stall, they will realise what you intend and start walking away from you." Harry let the halter drop in his left hand to his side and held out his right tentatively.

"Here, boy." Mickey pricked his ears forward and took a step towards Harry carefully.

"That's good, now take the lead rope and slip it round his neck with your right hand so that you can hold the end against the rest of it. Now take the part of the halter which is buckled in a loop-" Severus waited while Harry fiddled for it with one hand, "- Yes that's it. And slip it over his nose so the rest of it can be tied around behind his ears." Harry understood the instructions and pulled it on. Mickey, for his credit, stood patiently with one back hoof resting on its tip; a typical sign of horse relaxation. "Now, leave the lead rope resting around his neck so you can grab it if he tries to move off. Take the loose strap and pass it behind his ears. Now bring the buckle up to meet it and do it up. Not too tight, you need to be able to fit all your fingers straight between it. As you get older, and your hand gets bigger, that will be only three fingers." Harry looked back proudly after he'd done it up and Mickey decided to teach him a lesson all of his own. The pony put his head up suddenly, moving off round the suddenly big stall.

"Hey, get back here." Harry turned to chase the pony but Severus held his hand up.

"Quietly, carefully and slowly, Harry. He's just taught you a lesson to remember. Keep a hand on the halter or preferably, the lead rope, at all times. Some horses will just stand there. Some won't." Severus leant against the stall door, watching carefully. A lesson in horse-riding would do no good if Harry got too discouraged.

Harry took his advice and stood still, watching for the chance to go near Mickey. Mickey kept an eye on him, waiting for him to seem to give up. Once Harry stopped moving, Mickey looked back playfully. Harry crept forward slowly and the pony tossed his head. Harry stopped, waiting until he had his attention again and then caught the lead rope where it had dropped. Severus nodded well done, then pulled the stall door open and pushed it back to latch it to stall next to it.

"Alright. Now stand on his right side, with your right hand on the lead rope near his head and your left holding the rest of it. Don't coil it around your hand because if he pulls away, it'll tighten and break your fingers." Harry got into position. "Now, your right hand is your steering hand. If you want him to walk forward, you say 'walk on' and tug forward on the lead rope."

"Walk on." Harry pronounced it clearly and Mickey stepped forward as he tugged on the rope. Severus walked backwards, gesturing with his finger for Harry to keep walking him forward.

"If you want to turn him, you use the rope to point his head in that direction. So for right, you move your hand under his chin until his head turns. If you have to go too off-balance to do it, move your hand closer to his chin. If you want him to go left, step away and pull the rope around you as you turn. Come and we'll take a walk so that you can get used to it." Severus turned and walked out of the barn, crossing over to the arena gate which he had already left open. He walked out to the centre of the bottom square, waiting for Harry to catch up. "Now, walk him in a large circle around me. You will be able to see the lines in the sand where I have already ridden."

Harry nodded and led the small pony out to the line he marked. The pony had a laid back expression on his face and looked relaxed enough at his amateur handling. "Alright, now if that feels okay, try picking up your pace to a jog. He will speed up to stay next to you. If he doesn't, say 'trot on' firmly." Harry picked up his pace, jogging next to Mickey. Mickey easily picked up his feet into a slow trot, matching his pace to his small Master's.

"Slow down now and walk across the centre of the circle – so past me – and turn so that you're walking the other way. Good boy." Harry picked up the pace without prompting and Severus could see that both boy and pony were relaxed.

"Alright now walk him back into the barn." Severus led the way back to the hitching rail set up between Mickey's stall and the one next to it. He quickly taught Harry how to tie a d-knot so that Mickey was tied safely and securely and then picked up the brushes. He gave a quick explanation of each of the functions and then set Harry to brushing the 12hh pony. "Once we are back here during the summer, I would expect you to do this once a day. The House-Elves will take care of feeding him until you're older and you've learnt what is proper feed for a pony. Apart from that, all his care will be your responsibility. That means you have to muck out his stall as well. I won't teach you that today because Poppin has already done that today but I will when we come back."

Harry nodded happily, putting effort into the strokes that were helping to remove Mickey's winter coat. Severus answered the demanding nicker from his right, reaching out to pet his horse on the nose. Strider was the third descendent of his line that Severus had kept in his stable. Before that, his dam and grand-sire had served as therapy in the days when he had to act as a spy for Dumbledore; both physical and mental.

"All done, Dad. Wow, he's amazing." Harry had caught a glance of the muscled Friesian when he came up to saw he was finished.

"Good, put him away. First un-latch the stall door then manoeuvre him around and close it while backing him up." Harry managed it quite nicely, with Mickey's experience lending to the smooth action.

While Harry said good-bye to the pony, Severus fetched Strider's bridle out of the tack room. He slipped into Strider's stall, calming the horse's nervous action with soft hands on his head. He slipped the bridle on, doing it up quickly and calmly. "Harry, come here please."

Harry came round the corner of the stall as Severus slipped his outer robe off. Underneath, he was wearing Muggle jeans and a loose button down shirt. He dropped the robe over the partition between Strider's stall and the empty one on his right then turned to Harry.

"Come stand next to his shoulder, here." He pointed and Harry moved to where he directed. He turned Harry so that he was facing Strider then he boosted the boy up onto Strider's bare back.

"Whoa, Dad." Harry's eyes were wide and he shifted nervously, trying to get comfortable. Severus gripped his leg so that it was in the right position and then reached up and put Harry's hands on Strider's mane.

"Hold on. Grip with your knees if you have to but try and sink your weight downwards." Severus directed as he clicked his tongue and asked Strider to walk forwards. As always, the horse's stride was smooth and long, giving Harry an easy stride to sit. Severus watched from the corner of his eye as Harry relaxed. Once they reached the mounting block, Severus flipped Strider's reins over his head and slid up behind Harry. Using his reins with a wide grasp so that Harry could still sit comfortably, he directed the horse out of the barn and onto the trail that went around the house part of the property. It was a short ride, and Severus didn't unnerve Harry further by trotting, but Severus could tell that Harry enjoyed it. By the end of the ride Harry was smiling happily and Severus knew that he had been right to guess that Lily's love of horses would pass onto her son.

"Awesome, Dad." Harry said as Severus shut the barn and warded the barn and its attached enclosures against horse-thieves.

"I'm glad you think so. Your mother loved riding as well. She had lessons during the summer and when she was sixteen, she took a job at a horse racing stable. Unfortunately, horse racing is a harsh business on both the riders and the horses. Your mother didn't last two weeks. She couldn't handle how cold the riders were to their mounts." Severus smiled with the memory and could see that Harry was lapping up every bit of information.

"Unfortunately, with exams and the busy nature of the end of the term, I won't be able to bring you out here again. I'll make sure that when you come home for holidays he's ready to be ridden so that you can learn." Severus opened the back door for Harry, directing him through before applying the necessary locking charms.

"Now, it's time we went back to Hogwarts. You have homework, I do believe, and I have detention with the Weasley twins." Severus held out his arm for Harry to take and then Apparated back to the castle gates. There, Minerva stood waiting and Severus nodded a hello.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Severus, a word please?" Severus nodded and indicated with his head that Harry should leave.

The ringing alarm that signalled grave danger in the Slytherin dorms came just as Severus remembered that Harry would want something warm to put on his aching muscles tomorrow. He picked up his wand and ran to the dorms, arriving in time to see Slytherins streaming out of the dorms and into the dungeon corridors.

"To the Great Hall, now, everybody move." Flint was yelling out directions to the Slytherins as they exited, directing the stream of panicked students. "Professor, it's a fire, boy's dorm, I think first years. I can't find Teddy, Harry or Draco." Severus turned into the dorm immediately, sending a Patronus to Dumbledore and Minerva. He immediately cast a charm to activate the air-clearing charm that was installed in case of just this event. He pushed through the crowd to the corridor leading to the boy's dorm, confirming for himself that the smoke was thicker as he moved closer.

Severus cast a Bubble-Headed Charm on himself and moved toward the first years' room, putting his hand on the door to test its heat. The door was hot so Severus stood back and used his wand to swing it open from a distance back. No fire exploded out so he stepped forward, casting 'Aguamenti' on the fire until Minerva appeared beside him, also casting the charm. Severus looked desperately for a sign that the three missing students had made it out of the dorms but couldn't see how it was possible if the path of blaze had cut off the door. From their beds, the only escape would have been a charm almost impossible for a first year to perform. All the beds were charred and sporting burnt mattresses. All the posters the boys had hung were peeling off the walls from the heat and Severus could see that all the carpet had burnt back to stone. The room was quiet with the fire out and Severus could see no sign of the three boys. He strode forward, around the beds that he couldn't see.

"Harry! Draco! Teddy!" At his words, Minerva gasped and held her hand to her chest.

"Surely they got out with the rest of the students, Severus?" Minerva asked.

"Flint said that he didn't see them leave and since he knew it came from the boy's dorm, I know that he would have seen most leaving. If he saw Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini leave, then he would have seen them." Severus replied, looking around. The door to the bathroom was shut and had char marks. Severus strode to it, placing his hand where the door wasn't charred to feel for heat. It was warm, but not fire hot so he pulled it open, keeping his wand at the ready. The bathroom tiles looked untouched but there were no signs of the three boys. Just to be sure, Severus strode forward, pulling back the curtains on each stall. As he reached the last, a large blur came flying towards him, attaching to his waist in a hug. Relieved to spot black hair and glasses, he looked towards the shower cubicle. Draco and Teddy were staring back at him, soaking wet and scared. Severus sighed with relief then, looking at the two other boys, opened his arms and knelt down. He was instantly embraced by all three boys and he knew that more than one of them was crying.

"Minerva!" Severus called. She rushed to the bathroom door from where she had been surveying the damage hopelessly.

"Oh goodness, you found them." Minerva rushed forward, remembering to send a Patronus off before she pulled Draco away to start confirming they were uninjured. Severus leant back from Harry and Teddy, scanning with his eyes for any signs of injury. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed that Harry bore signs of jinxes rather than fire damage. Severus looked Teddy over, noticing that he had no marks on him. "Mr Malfoy, have you been duelling?"

Minerva's question made the clues click into place and Severus pinned Harry with a glare. His nervous swallow was answer enough. "Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter-Snape, I believe that you will each find a corner in my office waiting for you." Both boys nodded quietly and walked out of the room.

"Severus, they'll need to see Poppy for smoke inhalation." Minerva sounded concerned but Severus could see that she'd also come to the same conclusion.

"I have the necessary potions to treat them in my stores. Minerva, will you please escort Theodore to the Hospital Wing while I go regain control of my Slytherins?" Severus asked.

"Of course," Minerva replied. "Though Albus has certainly wrangled most of them by now."

"I'd like to see to them myself, all the same. Their confidence in my leadership hasn't been totally restored and this could be quite traumatic to at least a few that I know of," Severus answered, pushing Teddy slightly toward Minerva.

"You called me Teddy." The boy's quiet voice was rough, and Severus knew that it was as much from fear as from smoke inhalation.

"Yes I did," Severus answered carefully.

"Thanks, sir." Teddy didn't make the demand for familiarity Severus had expected and, to reward it, he nodded in understanding. The three boys all had connections to him outside the usual realm of student-teacher relationships and Severus supposed that the acknowledgement of that was a comfort during stressful times.

Severus swept out of the dorms, heading towards the Great Hall. As he exited the dorms he surveyed the damage the fire had done. Most of it would be smoke damage, as the fire had stayed contained within the first year's dorm due to the perpetually cool stone walls of the dungeons. Most of the boys and all of the girls would be able to move back into the dorms tonight, however, it appeared that at least three of the boy's years would be sleeping on the Great Hall floor tonight. He scowled at the thought that a fire like that would put a great many people out and could have killed the first year boys. If a stupid duel had started it, those boys would feel his wrath.

He reached the Great Hall and entered, robes sweeping out behind him. Dumbledore was standing at the head of the room, directing sleeping bags into position. The House tables were pushed up against the walls and his Slytherins were sprawled on either them or the benches as Filius and Pomona systematically checked them for injuries. The prefects had arranged the years into groups based, Severus assumed, on the proximity to the fire.

"Ah, Severus. All under control in the Slytherin dorms?" Dumbledore asked as Severus approached him. At a small hand signal, the prefects stepped forward to report to Severus.

"Yes, the fire was small but deadly and contained to the first years boy's dorm. Harry, Draco and Theodore were hiding in the bathroom under a running shower. I'm assuming they thought being wet would deter burns if the fire penetrated the bathroom. Luckily, it didn't and they are unharmed if a little upset. I will be talking to Draco and Harry in my office as I believe they have an idea about how the fire started but Theodore should be up here soon. And the sleeping bags are unnecessary for all but the first three years of boys. The smoke damage can easily be cleared by the House-Elves," Severus reported.

"Good, good. Perhaps it would be less fuss to just keep your entire House up here tonight, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, but Severus knew that it wasn't just a suggestion.

"Very well, Headmaster. I will inform the prefects and have them organise the House." Severus nodded and turned to his four prefects.

"All the House is organised sir, and Professors Flitwick and Sprout have sent everybody who was suffering from smoke inhalation up to the Hospital Wing," Flint reported.

"Good. The House will be sleeping in here tonight, in the sleeping bags that Professor Dumbledore is arranging. Please escort all but the first three years of boys back to dorms, one year group at a time, to retrieve pyjamas and other things that are needed. For those that cannot return to their dorms, Madame Pomfrey will provide hospital pyjamas. She has done so before so you only have to take that group up to ask for them." Severus' instructions were well-received by the prefects and they immediately set to doing as instructed.

Severus left the Great Hall after stopping to thank Pomona and Filius for their help. He made his way through the halls, the slight smell of smoke reminding him of the two boys waiting for him in his office. The last thing he expected when he walked into his office was to see the two boys grappling on the floor. With a snarl of anger, he grasped both their collars and lifted them apart.

"Enough." He stepped to the right and shoved Draco into the corner then pushed Harry toward the other corner with a stern glare. "Put your eyes on the corner and listen up. This fighting between you two needs to stop. That fire could have _killed_ you both and the only thing you can think about is fighting with each other. Now, I don't care who's jinx either knocked over a candle or started the fire directly because I'm going to punish the both of you for endangering your lives and the lives of Slytherins around you." Severus paused for a second to let that sink in and to gather his thoughts. Usually, his punishment for Draco would be a spanking but both Narcissa and Severus had agreed that school-age was too old for that. Now Severus had to come up with something that would have just as much impact but would be age-appropriate.

"Since you are both too old for my usual punishment-" Draco's shoulders relaxed slightly. "-I believe that a more suitable punishment will be a total Quidditch ban on either of you – that means no brooms or Quidditch magazines – and you will both be restricted to your dorm. Harry, you will be restricted to your bedroom in our quarters-" Severus noticed Draco tense again out of the corner of his eye. "-And Draco, you will be restricted to the first year's dorm once its restoration is complete. In the meantime, you will each write an essay detailing the effects of fire on people. You will find that the effects are more than just burns. Those will be submitted to Madame Pomfrey so that she can also give you a lecture on the dangers of duelling another untrained wizard. Then, you will formally apologise to both the other first year boys and then the entire House for the danger you put them in. On top of that, you will serve detention with Hagrid for the next two weeks doing the most physical tasks he can find for you. Perhaps if you are exhausted, you won't have the energy to try duelling each other." Severus finished the list with finality and watched to make sure that each boy was looking sufficiently cowed.

"In turn, you will sit together in every class and from now until the end of term, you're fortnightly meetings will be sat at the same time. I do not care if you like each other, but I will not tolerate you being at each other's throats all the time." This last degree was greeted with looks back at him, tainted with disbelief. "Since I still have two students to see to, your meetings will remain at their scheduled times. You will have to inform each other of when this time is. If both of you do not attend the session, I will extend your detention by a week for each session one of you misses."

"Yes sir." The quiet acknowledgement came from Harry, who was looking dejected and guilty already. Draco still had a proud look to him that made Severus think his lecture wasn't getting through.

"For endangering your Housemates, I will also be taking 25 points each from Slytherin. Now come and sit in front of my desk, and for goodness sake boys, try to behave." The boys moved towards the seats Severus indicated while Severus lifted his wand and Summoned two Breathing Assist potions. Harry had coughed a few times during his speech and Severus knew that Harry's weaker lungs would be more affected by the smoke. He measured out the dose and handed it to Harry, instructing him to swallow with a stern glance.

The next dose he handed to Draco, who turned up his nose. "Drink it, Mr Malfoy, unless you wish to spend the night in the Hospital Wing under Madame Pomfrey's over-protective nose," Severus growled.

"I'd rather that, sir." Draco's voice was almost a snarl and Severus raised an eyebrow in disapproval. Draco never called him sir outside of a classroom and never in such a disrespectful tone.

"If you would like to add a mouth washing for disrespect, then please Draco, continue with that tone," Severus answered silkily.

Draco twitched his nose in anger and sullenly crossed his arms. Severus rolled his eyes internally. "Harry, you are dismissed. Please go to bed immediately."

Harry nodded and stood. He hesitated for a second and Severus looked up, reading the need to ask a question in Harry's eyes. "Is Teddy okay, sir?" Harry bit his lip after talking and Severus tried to relax his posture, allowing him to realise that he could drop the sir.

"Teddy has been treated for smoke inhalation as you have been and most likely sent to bed in the Hospital Wing. You can see him tomorrow to confirm this for yourself," Severus answered with a calm voice, softening his expression so that Harry could gain some comfort from it.

"Okay. Goodnight, sir," Harry said.

"It's okay to call me Dad in front of Draco, Harry. You will be spending part of the summer together anyway," Severus reminded Harry gently.

"Oh, I know. I just thought... I mean, you were mad... I mean..." Harry faded into silence at Draco's disbelieving look and Severus nodded his head towards the door so that Harry would leave.

"We'll talk later, Harry." Harry turned back and waved cautiously at the door then slipped through it, closing it gently.

"What a baby." Severus caught the mutter and reached forward, gripping Draco by the ear.

"I'm starting to think I should have stuck to my old method of punishment, Draco. It certainly had a much more profound effect on you." Severus said lightly, aware that Draco was trying to squirm away from the fingers pinching his ear.

"Ow, no, I mean, I'm sorry. I'll behave alright, just let go." Draco lifted his hand, pulling at Severus'. He let go, letting the boy rock back in his chair, rubbing at his ear.

"I still don't care for your tone, Draco," Severus commented evenly.

"Can I just go to Madame Pomfrey, sir? It's been a really long day and unlike Potter I'm not staying in your quarters tonight." Draco's tone was petulant and Severus gave it up as a lost cause.

"Indeed it has. You are dismissed. Please don't make me chase you down – go straight to Madame Pomfrey. No glory-hound stops in the Great Hall." Severus gestured carelessly to the door. Draco nodded stiffly and walked out of the room.

Severus sighed stiffly then stood straight from where he was leaning. He walked swiftly through their quarters, knocking on Harry's door. He heard a muffled 'yes' and opened the door. Harry was curled up in bed already but he sat up when Severus retrieved his desk chair and placed it next to Harry's bed.

"What part did Teddy play in the fire?" Severus asked directly.

Harry bit his lip and Severus raised his eyebrow expectantly. "He was meant to play my 'second' or whatever that is. He was standing behind me and when the fire started he was trapped. He hid in the bathroom with us. He told Draco not to start the fight but Draco seemed really upset about something and wouldn't listen. And then Draco said some stuff about the Dursley's, secrets he would have only got from Dudley. And I got mad, so I didn't think. And the next thing I know the fire has started and the alarm's sounding and Teddy's pulling us both into the bathroom because it just spread so quickly. He wasn't part of it."

Severus leaned back, studying Harry. There was no sign that Harry was lying and the story seemed credible. "Did Teddy help instigate the fight after Draco made those comments?" Severus asked.

"No. He did put his wand on Crabbe and Goyle so they wouldn't butt in," Harry admitted reluctantly.

Severus nodded, having noted that the two hadn't joined in on the fight, which was unusual for them. He stood up, picking up the chair and placing it back near the desk. He noticed that Harry had the necklace that Lupin had gifted him on his desk. Severus picked up the necklace, carrying it over to Harry.

"Dad?" Harry asked, looking between the necklace and Severus' expression.

"I gave this to your mother on her wedding day. She never took it off. I laced it with protection spells so that if she was in danger it would heat up. It's similar to a Sneakoscope." Severus sat next to Harry on the bed when Harry moved over. "I wasn't aware that it had survived the destruction of the house you lived in."

"Wow, I didn't realise. Uncle Remus said that it was a gift but he didn't say that it was magical," Harry said as he reached out to take it.

"I made her promise to wear it every day so that it will always protect her. Now, I think it's only right that you wear it." Severus lifted the necklace up, placing the long chain around Harry's neck. The silver lily settled low on Harry's chest, and Severus watched as the Self-Fitting Charm on the necklace worked. The necklace settled so that the pendant sat right above Harry's heart.

"As a side note, Harry, would you please refrain from getting yourself killed? At least stay out of mortal danger for a week? Even two?" Severus let a little humour into his tone so that Harry knew that the questions weren't a lecture.

"It's not like I go looking for trouble; it usually finds me," Harry protested indignantly.

"Indeed. Well, perhaps next time it finds you, you should try running away from it. After all, an exploded cauldron and a dorm fire, both rather improbable events, in two days does make for a rather eventful week," Severus observed wryly.

Harry giggled and nodded weakly against Severus' shadow. "And now it's time for little Slytherin trouble makers to go to sleep. You should sleep in a little in the morning; you'll probably be tired enough."

Harry slid down on the bed so that he was lying down and Severus stoop up. "Goodnight, Dad."

Severus smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. "Goodnight, son." Severus dimmed the light as he left the room, pulling Harry's door to behind him. Severus spotted Aiko in the hallway and frowned at her concerned expression as she looked toward the living room.

Severus walked out into the living area, quickly pulling his wand as he spotted a figure sitting in the spare armchair.

"Relax, Severus. I'm just here to give you a little warning." Narcissa's tone was sarcastic and Severus could tell from the way she rose from the chair that she was feeling affronted.

"Then perhaps you should have announced yourself as you entered, Narcissa," Severus snapped.

"Would you care to inform me why my son is spending the night in the Hospital Wing? I only saw him yesterday afternoon," Narcissa asked archly.

"Draco and Harry had an altercation in the boy's dormitories. It resulted in a small fire that let off a lot of smoke. Draco, Theodore and Harry had to hide in the bathroom and probably inhaled a lot of smoke. Standard procedure is to put the student under observation for a night after giving them a Respiratory Assist Potion. This means that Draco would have to stay in the Hospital Wing whether he was injured or not. Why does that necessitate a warning?" Severus explained.

"Perhaps it is not a warning then but an explanation." Narcissa sighed. "Draco has been getting progressively more jealous of Harry's position in your life. I came because I fear that he is going to do something along his Father's usual line of reaction because of his jealously. He is not used to playing second fiddle, especially to a boy that by all rights was nobody to anybody before he came to Hogwarts. At least in the circles we run in." Narcissa added wryly.

"And he is going to take that out on Harry if you don't put a stop to it." Narcissa sat back down after finishing, accepting a cup of tea from Trixie as she popped in.

Severus sat in his armchair, accepting a cup from Trixie and leaning back thoughtfully. "Harry said that Draco deliberately baited him into the duel, including using information he could only have gleaned from Dudley Dursley. While they have worked together before, Draco sees Dudley as beneath him, and would hardly approach him asking for help. So perhaps you are right."

"I know I'm right. Draco used to be the only child you paid any favourable attention. Now, Harry and his little group are part of your life as well. Can you honestly say that you've paid as much attention to Draco as you could have this year?" Narcissa asked astutely.

Severus thought for a moment, admitting privately that he hadn't spent as much time with Draco as he had planned on when the year started. "Perhaps not, but as you made me aware, Draco has a loving mother and a qualified psychologist. As it stands, Harry has only what the teachers and myself can provide. If you had indicated that you wanted me to take a more personal interest in Draco, I would have. I will make an effort to spend more time with Draco if you believe that it will help."

Narcissa nodded. "I realise that Harry's care is an enormous issue but Draco is still only an eleven-year-old boy who is in the process of losing his Dad and his sense of stability. Even if he is getting to stay in his house with most of its trappings intact. It is still going to make summer quite interesting."

"In that case, I shall endeavour to navigate around Draco's jealousy and spend time with him. You may want to warn him that being ill-tempered at me will not improve our relationship. Every time I have attempted to talk to him, I have been greeted by sullenness and short answers," Severus requested.

"I have cautioned Draco that his behaviour and attitude should not continue if he wishes to have reason to complain. Please just try to stay patient with Draco. While he never witnessed any of the unpleasantness between Lucius and myself, he did have to live under those conditions. You have a unique style with those students in your House who have abused pasts. Why not apply the same techniques to Draco?" Narcissa suggested.

"I can deal with Draco, Narcissa. I just don't understand why Harry incites so much jealousy in Draco. He knows Harry's story; he knows that Harry has barely anything to be jealous of," Severus said unperturbed.

"Except the affections of his god-father, of course," Narcissa pointed out.

Severus felt a slight shock as he realised that Narcissa was right. "I'm sorry, Narcissa, you are correct."

"Well at least I managed to get through to you on that. Goodnight, Severus." Narcissa stood after she spoke, giving a mocking curtsy in Severus' direction as he stood to watch her Floo away.

Meanwhile

Hermione stared at her bed in shock. Her belongings were strewn around the room, and hanging from the post of her bed was a gutted teddy bear. The stuffing was spread around the base of her bed and Hermione could already see that there was no chance of repairing the stuffed toy. The other girls were watching her reaction from their beds. Lavender and Victoria were smirking at her and she knew that those two had been the ones to cause such destruction.

Hermione looked from her ruined teddy, the one her Daddy had given her the day she was born, to the girls who had made this year one of the hardest of her life – even with the friendship of Harry, Teddy and Neville. Hermione quickly pulled her wand, sending a hex at the two smirking girls. She thought of the ones that Teddy had taught her, the really nasty ones. The girl's sudden shrieks were cut off when Hermione cast a Silencing Charm.

"You foul, loathsome bitches." Her hex had made boils spring up on the girl's arms and hands but they still made for their wands. Hermione cast Wingardium Leviosa on their wands, sending them to the other side of the room. She quickly sent a quick succession of hexes at them, using only the ones that she knew caused a large amount of discomfit.

The other girls jumped off their beds, one running out of the room and the other leaping on Hermione. Hermione struggled against her, trying to keep hold of her wand but the other girl was slightly larger and she wrenched the wand from Hermione.

"Stop, Hermione, stop," Michelle pointed Hermione's wand at her and she froze, still shaking with anger.

"What is going on in here?" Professor McGonagall's voice sounded furious and Hermione looked up defiantly.

"Lavender and Victoria hexed my bear and trashed my things. I thought that a little payback was in order." Hermione kept her voice cool and collected, showing no remorse for her actions.

"And you believed that hexing these girls was the appropriate course of action, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked angrily as she hurried to assess Lavender and Victoria.

"Actually, Ma'am, if Michelle had not stopped me, I would have done a lot worse. Those girls have been making my life hell all year, Professor, and since you chose to ignore it, I decided to punish them." Hermione would usually have been cowering in terror at Professor McGonagall's tone but she had finally taken all she could.

"Miss Granger, report to my office immediately. Do not leave the room and do not touch anything once you are there. Miss Blackmore, please pass me Miss Granger's wand. She shall not be needing it." Hermione put her chin in the air and turned on her heel, walking out quickly, trying not to let her anger drop. As she walked, she tried not to think about what the possible consequences of her actions were. She tried not to think about everything the girls had done to make her miserable; pulling her hair, emptying out her toiletries, stringing her underwear up on the girl's staircase, imitating her at every chance they had. She tried not to think about the fact that none of the teacher's noticed, because Lavender and Victoria were so popular and good at social situations. Their teachers took to them much better than they took to Hermione's over-eagerness. Since Lavender and Victoria sucked up to the teacher's, the teacher's all thought Hermione was exaggerating whenever she complained.

She got to Professor McGonagall's office and the door opened automatically. When she stepped inside, she was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore sitting in an armchair in front of Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Professor?" Hermione asked, trying desperately to maintain a cool demeanour.

The Headmaster looked up, looking not at all surprised to see Hermione there. "Good evening, Miss Granger. You are up and about quite late."

"I've been sent by Professor McGonagall, sir. There was an incident in the dormitory." Hermione answered demurely.

"That seems to be going around tonight. Mr Potter and Mr Nott have been involved in an altercation with their dorm mates tonight as well. May I ask what occurred?" Professor Dumbledore asked calmly.

Hermione thought for a moment, debating whether or not to lie to Professor Dumbledore. After a moment, she chose not to. "When I went back to the dorms tonight, I found that Lavender Brown and Victoria Frobisher had trashed my belongings and destroyed an object of great personal significance to me. Since they have been tormenting me all year, I had a lapse of judgement and hexed them, sir. I was upset and not thinking clearly." Hermione finished.

"How unfortunate, Miss Granger. Perhaps it would have been wiser to inform Professor McGonagall of this incident, instead of seeking your own revenge?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I have told her, sir. The girls have been horrible to me all year, and this isn't the first time they've damaged my belongings. But they pretend that it's just a harmless prank and Professor McGonagall doesn't see through it." Hermione silently finished her sentence with a wish to be in Slytherin. Professor Snape would see through it in an instant.

"Professor Snape would indeed see through a cover up much faster than Professor McGonagall, as he is of a suspicious nature. However, Miss Granger, I firmly believe that the Sorting Hat places students where they will benefit most. I believe that if you were to be Sorted into Slytherin, you would have been able to continue pursuing your love of books, without making the friends you have. Was it not unrest in Gryffindor which made you hide in the girl's bathroom on Halloween, which led to a cementing of your friendship with Mr Nott and Mr Potter?" Professor Dumbledore pointed out. Hermione flinched as she realised that the powerful wizard had used Leglimency on her.

"Yes sir. But my friendship with Harry has taught me a lot about the responsibility of adults and what I should be able to expect from adults with a duty of care to me sir, and one of those things is the ability to feel safe in my environment. I don't feel safe with two of my dorm mates trying to make my life miserable sir. I feel hunted and threatened and like my teachers have abandoned me for the sake of building my character." Hermione stood her ground, throwing the facts that Harry had repeated to them not long ago. Professor Dumbledore didn't answer, regarding her over his half-moon spectacles. She met the ice blue eyes with bravado, holding her chin up and refusing to look away.

The door to the office opened behind her, banging sharply against the wall before slowing to latch carefully behind an angry Professor McGonagall. "Miss Granger, I would think that after being caught in the act of attacking your fellow students, you would be more contrite in your manner. Cease and desist that challenge in your gaze at once. The Headmaster is not here to see to your punishment, I am." Hermione turned to watch Professor McGonagall stalk around to her desk chair and sit.

"I'm not going to apologise for something I was goaded into doing, ma'am. They knew that I would react like that – they were there, waiting for my reaction." Hermione pointed out pleadingly.

"Nonsense. Those girls have already explained that they discovered your possessions in that state and that they were going to tell you this when you returned to the dormitory. They were actually quite forgiving, given the severity of the hexes you sent at them. As such, 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor and you shall serve detention with Professor Snape, assisting him in replacing the Potions that the girl's required tonight. And consider yourself lucky, Miss Granger. If the girl's had not told me that that toy was cherished and you were obviously distraught at its loss, I would be calling your parents to discuss a suspension. Now get to bed and don't let me be called back to the dormitories again tonight." Hermione stood for a second, disbelief making her immobile. How could Professor McGonagall be so blind and unfair? Why hadn't she asked for Hermione's side of the story? When Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to dismiss Hermione again, she turned on her heel, walking out of the office. Tears blurred her vision and she turned left instead of right, heading for the dungeons. At the very least she could ask Teddy to let her sleep in the Slytherin common room, instead of having to face her tormentors again.

As Hermione reached the Welcome Hall though, she realised that there were quite a few teachers gathered at the doors to the Great Hall. From where she was crouched behind the banister of the stairs, she could see a row of sleeping bags laid out on the floor, each one containing someone she could recognise from Slytherin. Knowing that her plan was thwarted, she thought about going upstairs and finding a quiet place to sleep in an abandoned classroom but then she spotted Professor Snape walking back to the stairs that went down to the dungeon. While the teachers were looking away, she quickly darted across to the stairs and made her way down. She wasn't used to how dark and quiet the castle was, so she had to stand for a moment to let her eyes adjust to the darkness.

Once they had, she moved forward cautiously, aware that she couldn't see or hear Professor Snape, who had been only moments in front of her.

"Miss Granger." The soft, silky voice behind her made her jump and turn, the lack of balance tipping her back onto her behind. The fall took the wind out of her with an 'oomph' and she sat for a moment as Professor Snape walked up. "Why is it always one of you first years out of bed this year? Even the Weasley twins aren't this much trouble."

The Professor's tone was fed up and Hermione cringed. As a hand appeared in front of her face, she grasped it, and used it to help get back on her feet. "I'm sorry, Professor."

"No, you're not. There are three teachers in the Welcome Hall at the moment that you would have had to sneak past to get down here, which means if you were going to have any doubts about what you were doing, you would have turned back then. What are you doing down here in the middle of the night, Miss Granger, and please do not waste my time on lies." The tone hadn't changed but Hermione could sense that the Professor was not going to rake her over the coals for being out after curfew.

"My dorm mates trashed my belongings, sir, and destroyed something I held very dear. When I retaliated, Professor McGonagall only listened to their side of the story, and they played it off as an accident. She took 50 points and gave me detention." Hermione bit her lip for a moment, trying not to feel betrayed by her Head of House. "I was going to ask Teddy if I could sleep in the Slytherin Common room tonight. But they're not in there, are they?"

"No they are not. Mr Nott and Mr Potter-Snape started a small fire while duelling with Mr Malfoy. All Slytherins are being accommodated in different quarters tonight." Professor Snape paused for a moment and Hermione was sure that he was going to send her back to Gryffindor with a scolding. "You may sleep in the Hospital Wing tonight if you feel as though sleeping in Gryffindor would be too uncomfortable for you. Since I just returned from the Hospital Wing after giving your dorm mates their Potions, I know that they have already been sent back to bed."

Hermione frowned, not sure that the Hospital Wing would be any better than Gryffindor. Katie Bell had landed herself in there again and half the Quidditch team were intent on sneaking in after curfew to check on her. "I'm not sure that would be any better than Gryffindor Tower, sir. The Gryffindors are sure to know about the point loss now, whether from the girls or the other girls in my dorm. They might not like me much either. Can I stay with Harry?" Hermione finished hopefully.

"I cannot allow you to stay in my quarters as it would require permission from your parents and for me to have proper arrangements made. However, you could also join the Slytherins in the Great Hall." Hermione perked up at that idea, knowing that the Slytherins would welcome her with open arms for losing Gryffindor so many points.

"The Great Hall would be fine sir," Hermione answered quickly.

"The Great Hall it is then. Before that, however, I'd like to have a little talk with you in my office." Professor Snape started walking away, deeper into the dungeons and Hermione quickly followed behind him. "In," Professor Snape commanded when they reached his office. Hermione entered, going to stand between the two chairs on the student side of the desk.

"Sit, Miss Granger, you are not in trouble." Professor Snape nodded to the chair on the right, so Hermione sat down carefully. Professor Snape took the chair on the left, surprising Hermione at the equality in the gesture. "Just how bad has the abuse heaped on you by your classmates become? I ask merely because I wish to gauge just how miserable you really are."

At that simple acknowledgement of her suffering, Hermione felt the dam in her chest break. Against her will her eyes welled up with tears and she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. The sound of a chair scraping and then the feel of a hand settling comfortingly on her shoulder were enough to convince her to let it go and she cried properly for the first time that year. Professor Snape offered no more comfort but his presence there was enough to make Hermione feel that someone cared. Once the tears had run out and she was accepting the pro-offered handkerchief, Professor Snape straightened up in his seat and clicked his fingers. A curious little creature with big ears and golf-ball eyes appeared, making Hermione jump.

"Trixie, bring Miss Granger whatever suits and bring me my usual." Professor Snape's voice seemed affectionate to the little creature and from her name, Hermione assumed that meant that this was what Harry called a House-Elf.

The little elf popped out after smiling at Hermione. "Was that a House-Elf, sir?" Hermione asked.

"Always questioning, Miss Granger. Yes, Trixie is a House-Elf. She works primarily for me, but she is employed in the kitchens. She will know what you want without you having to tell her – it's part of House-Elf magic." Professor Snape's tone didn't hold any menace in it and Hermione didn't feel like bristling.

"Questions help me, sir. They help me focus again." Hermione blushed as she revealed this.

"Indeed. I can relate, Miss Granger, however, distraction is not always the answer. The answer here would probably be to talk to Professor McGonagall about the problems that you are having with your classmates," Professor Snape said.

"I have tried, sir. Those girls are just too good at convincing the teachers that they haven't done anything wrong. You're the only one who sees through them." Hermione sighed. "I feel like I never should have come to Hogwarts. It's worse than being back at school; at least back there no one could destroy my things or spill them all across the stairwell when they don't agree with me."

"It sounds as though you don't fit in with the girls in Gryffindor," Professor Snape said.

"I don't fit in with anyone in Gryffindor except Neville and even he doesn't fit in with the Gryffindor boys. He'd be better off with the Hufflepuffs than with the Gryffindors," Hermione protested.

"Miss Granger, I'm sorry that you feel as though you don't fit in. My point is that you shouldn't be feeling this way." Professor Snape leaned forward again, making eye contact. "You are not the only student who was sorted into a House that made them feel as though they didn't belong, nor were you the only student tormented by their fellow teachers and ignored when they tried to protest. I personally had a very similar experience and decided to stay at Hogwarts, much to my detriment. My teacher's never acknowledged my troubles with those students and in a desperate bid for power, I made a mistake I will never be able to undo. However, if you stay at Hogwarts, I can guarantee that you will be supported in any bid you make for it to be noticed. Have you actually attempted to inform Professor McGonagall of your troubles, or only after you have been implicated in trouble? Because that is not always the best time to inform someone that you're being victimised. If you approached her now, after she has had time to calm down, and get over the shock that a usually well behaved student has created trouble, she would perhaps be more able to see your point of view," Professor Snape suggested.

"What could I possibly ask for to make this better? No matter what I do, they're still going to make my life a living hell. And the Gryffindors aren't going to be happy with me for losing Gryffindor points and attacking some of our own," Hermione pointed out.

"Have you tried asking to be moved from that dorm into one with an older age group? Once you're in second year, it would be easy to place you in with girls younger than you in a sort of mentor position. You are a sensible girl, when you are not attacking your classmates, and you have good grades. That is a good example for girls who have just come to Hogwarts and you could be guidance for those who feel that fitting into Hogwarts is difficult, as you would be able to relate to those emotions." Hermione considered what Professor Snape was suggesting for a moment, acknowledging that it was a good plan. The second year girls hadn't chosen a side in the debate, choosing to just watch from a distance and fetch Professor McGonagall when it got too rowdy.

"That sounds like a good idea, sir. I'm sorry I didn't think of that," Hermione said.

"The idea, Miss Granger is that asking for advice can give you insight you would not have otherwise grasped." The tone that Professor Snape was using was the same as the one that he used on Neville and Hermione realised that he might have taken her words as an implication that they were on the same level.

"Right, of course sir." Hermione shifted awkwardly, becoming aware of the fact that she had cried in front of her stern Professor like a little baby.

"You are dismissed, if you would like to go, Miss Granger. I will talk to Professor McGonagall on your behalf tomorrow morning. When you go to the Great Hall, there will be a sleeping bag set up for you. Ask Professor Sinistra for a pair of pyjamas and she will show you where you can change." Professor Snape leant back and Hermione noticed the unusual softness to his expression that she had been too worked up to notice earlier. She stood up and walked to the door, pausing to say 'goodnight' at the door.

"I know why all your Slytherins like you, sir. You're different when you're not teaching," Hermione said before quickly ducking through the door.

Hermione didn't dwell on how Professor Snape would react to that, hurrying through the dark halls to the Great Hall. Professor Sinistra met her at the door, frowning in confusion at her presence. "Miss Granger?"

"Professor Snape said I could sleep in the Great Hall with the Slytherins tonight because I am having trouble with my housemates. He said that you would be able to help me with some pyjamas as my belongings are all in Gryffindor tower." Hermione spoke quietly, noticing that most of the Slytherins were asleep.

"Very well, there's a pair of pyjamas over on that table. Pick a place on the floor and I'll conjure a sleeping bag for you. Why exactly can't you sleep in your own dorm, Miss Granger?" Sinistra attempted to pry.

"For reasons that Professor Snape has already approved. He doesn't want me to return to Gryffindor tonight so I am going to sleep with the Slytherins." Hermione kept her tone friendly, like an over-eager student would, ignoring the urge to tell Sinistra to mind her own business.

"Very well then, Miss Granger." Sinistra indicated that she should follow the teacher and then led her to a pile of pyjamas. "Try on a pair in the girl's bathroom of the Hufflepuff corridor. They should change to suit your size." Hermione grabbed a pair and walked quietly out of the Great Hall, walking across the Hall to the corridor that she knew led to the Hufflepuff dorms. Teddy had pointed it out one day, telling Neville that he should head down there and make himself at home.

After she changed, Hermione made her way back into the Great Hall, spotting Teddy and the other first years easily. She pointed it out to Sinistra and the Professor conjured a sleeping bag near them. Hermione walked over to it, then slipped into it. Teddy woke briefly, looking at her confused before smiling slightly.

"Finally converting, Mione?" Teddy slurred.

"Of course not. I'm not allowed to sleep in Gryffindor tonight because I hexed my dorm mates," Hermione replied.

"Awesome."

**Alright guys, what do you think? Do you think Harry having a pony is cool, bad or boring? The next time you see the pony it won't be so technical, I just wanted to start off that way. **

**As always, hope you enjoyed and I've now made writing my story part of my homework, so hopefully the next update won't be too far away. :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long but I've been dealing with depression and sorting out anti-depressants so I was a bit distracted.**

**Before I let you read on, I want to mention something. In this story, I've mentioned Harry scratching at his arms as a sign of anxiety a couple of times. I didn't know it when I originally included it, but it was foretelling a condition I developed. I scratch when I'm upset or nervous as a way of distracting myself from emotions I feel I can't handle. Recently, I began cutting. Now the reason I'm sharing this hugely personal fact is because I want to make people aware. I want people who might be scratching themselves or pulling their hair or bending their fingers back when they are emotionally uncomfortable to realise that it's a warning sign. That it means you might need to ask for help or advice. No one should have to suffer through the fear I did when I realised that I was self-harming and thought I had no one to turn to. Even if it is an anonymous help line, please seek advice and help. I am in the care of a psychologist and a doctor and I feel so much better with their help. There is nothing that you can't handle, as long as you know when you can't do it alone. Please don't ever feel like you need to use a permanent solution for what is often a temporary problem. And while people often use that phrase when they describe suicide, I feel it applies to cutting and self-mutilation as well. Those scars are going to be with you for a long time, and they'll affect my personal and probably professional relations until they fade. Hurting yourself won't make the problems go away. Help will.**

**Rightio, stepping off my soapbox now, I'm extremely amazed to announce that this story has been reviewed over 730 times and over 1,100 people have opted to receive story alerts. This, for me, is amazing for a story I barely even put any thought into starting. So thank you, to all my fans, to those who have reviewed, to those who have followed from the start, to those who joined halfway through and to those who will be reading the sequel that I am tentatively planning. One chapter to go until the big finish! **

**Chapter Thirty Five**

"I hate you!" The immature declaration made Severus sigh in exasperation, knowing that it was merely a declaration of anger instead of a true sentiment.

"Indeed. And that is why you're being such a brat at the moment." The expression that the young boy gave him was sulky and Severus leant back on his desk, waiting for the boy to make his decision.

"Fine. I don't care." The slouch in the boy's shoulders and his downcast expression pulled at Severus' heart, reminding him that eleven year old boys were not the best at dealing with change.

"Draco, I did not intend to favour Harry in your eyes, whether it was tonight or at any other time this year. I'm sorry to have given you this impression." The blond boy was slouched in his office chair after the first attempted joint meeting between Harry and Draco. Draco had been appalled at the idea, deliberately attempting to make Harry feel alternatively jealous or guilty. When Harry had refused to rise to the bait, Draco had turned on him, making it more obvious that he felt Harry didn't deserve his Godfather's affections. Harry had started to react in anger, before Severus had stopped them and sent Harry on his way. The resulting scolding had not gone down well.

"Yeah, well, maybe if he didn't act like he walked on water." Draco's ill-tempered comment made Severus scowl and Draco was smart enough to look contrite.

"Harry does not have the arrogance of your classmates, as I am sure you have noticed, Draco. Therefore, if you wish to find something to insult, at least show that you have been observant in your judgements." While Severus did not want to encourage animosity between the two boys, perhaps if he could force Draco to actually study the boy he claimed to dislike so much, then Draco would have to acknowledge the good points in the boy as well.

Draco's returning look was dangerously close to what Severus usually saw before a student flipped him off, if they were really brave or stupid, or both. "Draco, I am trying to see things from your side, I am. But Harry is now my son, which means that I have to ask you to at least try to respect him in my presence."

"And I'm your godson! What about Potter being mean to me? He was the one who started that stupid fight!" Draco protested.

"If you must call Harry by his last name, at least be accurate. Harry _Potter-Snape _was punished for the fight the same as you were and even by your own account, you were the instigator. And I am well aware that you are my godson, who I was worried about this year. Your mother assured me that you were fine and that my involvement with Harry would not upset you. Had you come to me before your childish behaviour started and expressed your concerns, of course I would have deliberately made time for you. Since you didn't, I assumed that your mother was right and that you were okay with it all. I am sorry for that lapse in judgement, but you are not allowed to express your feelings like a two-year-old child. You are old enough to come to me with your problems using your words. That is what I expect from you," Severus finished.

"But I didn't want to seem like a baby..." Draco's insecurity shone through in that honest defence and Severus sighed before opening his arms to let Draco dart over for a hug. The young boy threw himself at Severus, and Severus could see desperation in the eagerness of the act. Draco had been craving the comfort of his godfather and Severus kicked himself for not noticing it sooner.

"Draco, seeking comfort from adults when you are experiencing something that makes you feel unsafe or like you need someone to help you is not being a baby. You are allowed to come to me because I can't know that you need help until you tell me. When you need me, day or night, you can come to me, whether as a student or as my godson. You haven't lost me, Draco, not at all." Severus tightened his grip briefly then let go, letting Draco back away to collect himself. Severus' heart clenched at the sight of distressed tears welling in Draco's eyes but knew the little boy wouldn't want to let those tears go while in the presence of his teacher.

Draco looked furtively at the door and Severus decided to let him go. "You can go, Draco. I will see you at Harry's meeting on Friday evening." Draco's scowl reappeared quickly but Severus let it go. "If you need me before then, feel free to come find me." Draco nodded and stood up to leave. Severus knew that Draco still didn't like the situation but whatever headway he managed to make had to be before the end of term in two weeks. Severus turned back to the work he'd been doing before the boys had come in. With exams in the next week, all the students were neglecting their homework to study but Severus was still expecting the same high quality from his students. Harry, Teddy and Draco's detention for the fire was tomorrow night with Hagrid and while Severus was still unsure about sending them into the Forbidden Forest, he planned to be following at a discrete distance to ensure their safety.

Severus looked up with a sigh as his Floo 'whooshed' to see Professor McGonagall in the fire. "May I have a word, Severus?" The Scottish woman's tone was clipped, showing some of her accent.

"Come on through, Minerva." Severus waited until she had stepped through before standing to greet her. "What can I do for you?"

"I came to apologise, Severus." Severus didn't let his surprise at the declaration show but he raised an eyebrow to show that he was listening. "We have investigated into Miss Granger's claims using Prior Experientia and, when faced with the truth, I realised how wrong I was. Those girls were victimising Miss Granger and you had every right to step in on her behalf. I neglected my duties and if it weren't for your intervention, matters could have been a lot worse."

It was the longest apology Severus had heard Minerva say and he respected that it meant a lot. "Thank you, Minerva. Have appropriate measures been taken to ensure Miss Granger's safety from further victimisation?"

Severus gestured to the seats, letting Minerva transfigure hers into something more comfortable. "Yes, she's moved into the Second Year dormitory until the end of the year. Next year, she will be in with the First Years. As soon as possible, or if they manage to resolve the issues, she can either move into a Seventh Year's study or she can move back in with the girls in her year."

"Will the other Gryffindors protest at the arrangements?" Severus asked as he sat down behind his loaded desk.

"No, I don't think so. While they do tend to value fairness, they will be able to see the logic in moving Hermione. I believe having the Weasley twins on her side will help her when it comes to support. We also cast the spell in the other dormitories as well and there will be other rearrangements as well. Albus is going to suggest that the other Head's do the same, to ensure that harassment is not happening," Minerva said.

"I will not be doing that in my House. My prefects and I are very good at keeping the Slytherins in check and they know that they have to support each other. There are anti-bullying wards on every dormitory anyway that none of them know about." Minerva's eyes widened at the implications.

"How long have you had wards on your dorms?" Minerva asked.

"Ever since I became Head of House. I didn't want the same thing that happened to me to happen to any other student under my watch. Slughorn was lazy and too prone to being manipulated. I wasn't going to let Death Eater children victimise Muggleborns or those with families that weren't loyal to the Dark Lord. Nor was I going to let backlash after the war damage children who now had a chance of a different life," Severus didn't notice the reaction from Minerva, still too caught up in how Malfoy and Nott Snr had twisted his mind towards the Dark Lord.

"That was very wise of you, Severus. I should not be surprised that you were looking out for your Slytherins in every way possible. Perhaps it is time the other Houses' embraced such a low tolerance policy." Minerva said as though she was thinking out loud. "Our fight has been all the news through the school. Harry has been asking about it."

Severus looked up at the comment, quickly mentally checking whether he thought Harry had been upset. Harry hadn't seemed any more stressed than usual, but Severus may have passed over a few signs of stress because of the upcoming exams. Harry's desire to please was competing with the Dursley's prior conditioning and Severus was sure that Harry was going to have problems next week. "He has?"

"Yes, he did. He was very worried for us; it was almost cute except that he shouldn't be trying to parent the adults around him. I asked him not to worry and told him that if we having any problems; we would sort it out ourselves." Severus was sure that Minerva's assurance had fallen flat with Harry but since he hadn't been concerned enough to come to Severus, he wasn't going to worry.

"He does have quite the bad habit of that," Severus reflected. "I have to speak to him tonight for other reasons, so I'll make a point of reassuring him that everything is fine between us. The school's rumour mill has been working overtime on this."

Minerva smiled. "Yes it has. Quite a few of my Gryffindors have been betting on the reason; they are quite inventive when they want to be." Severus smiled at the thought of the Weasley twins' conversation during Potions the other day; they could indeed be inventive. "I will leave you to your next meeting, Severus. I haven't managed to finish marking for tomorrow yet. Do you think the students know that we look forward to the end of the year as much as they do?" Minerva asked with a smirk.

"I doubt it," Severus said. Minerva nodded and stood carefully.

"I will just be glad when Albus finds somewhere else to hide that blasted Stone. I'm sick of patrolling that corridor to make sure that nobody has decided to take it for their own gain. There are whispers of discontent in the Forest, according to Hagrid, and he's worried that a unicorn's been hurt. There's only one fool I know who would hunt a unicorn. Albus, however, doesn't believe there is any danger." Minerva sounded frustrated, concerned for the safety of her students, no doubt.

"The Headmaster is more astute than he seems, Minerva. He quite possibly knows exactly how the end of the year will play out and is just deciding to keep his nose out of it until he thinks he is needed," Severus reminded her. Minerva nodded, smiling grimly.

"Of course, he could choose the wrong moment, Severus. You cannot be lucky all the time," Minerva said as she stepped through the Floo. Scowling at being robbed of the opportunity to reply, Severus neatened the papers on his desk before turning his mind to his next task. Harry had been upset by Draco's attitude and their other teachers had commented that, instead of building bridges between the boys, the forced closeness was creating more problems between them. Severus was at wit's end as to what he could do to make the boys understand that they should try to get along, as they were now as close to family as either of them would get.

Severus swept from the room, walking towards the Slytherin Common room. His Snakes all noticed his entrance and Severus noticed a few quickly slip things into bags and pockets that he would disapprove of. Harry and his friends sat in the corner of the room, Hermione joining the boys for sanctuary from unrest in Gryffindor. After his row with Minerva, Gryffindor had closed ranks against the Slytherins, taking the side of their Head of House. The Slytherins had done the same, reluctantly accepting Hermione as the treatment towards her worsened in Gryffindor. The conflict among the Houses had probably been the cause of the pressure Minerva and Severus had been under to reconcile by their peers. Turning his thoughts back to the group in front of him, Severus frowned when he saw Harry's body language.

The boy's eyes were sharp on Draco and Severus could see the uneasiness in them. Harry was slouched in his chair but the tenseness in his muscles let Severus know that Harry was no more relaxed than he had been in Severus' office earlier that night. Teddy's eyes flicked between the blond and Harry apprehensively, scowling when he looked at Draco. Hermione appeared to be studying, but the occasional flicking of her eyes toward Harry betrayed her worry.

"Harry," Severus called softly, wincing internally when the boy flinched. "Can I have a word?" The boy sighed and got up slowly, looking toward Draco.

"Do I have to go get Draco?" The reluctance in Harry's tone made Severus doubt his choice even more.

"No, I don't need Draco for this. This will just be between you and me," Severus said, letting his facial expression soften so Harry was reassured. Harry smiled carefully, bending down to grab his bag. Severus waited until the boy had gathered everything that was his, then turned and walked out of the Common room, sure that Harry was following.

"Is anything wrong, sir?" Harry asked quietly.

Severus didn't comment on the epitaph, well aware that Harry couldn't help the slip. "I thought it might be a good idea to have a talk on our own, since Draco insists on being disruptive." Severus thought for a moment and then let the formality slip. "And am I not allowed to want to spend time with my son?"

The appearance of Harry's happy smile reassured Severus that he had said the right thing. "I think so, Dad." The end of the sentence was quieter than the rest but Severus ignored the hesitation. He was sure it would disappear over the summer, when Harry didn't have to switch between formality and familiarity.

They entered their private quarters and Severus led the way through to the living room. "Do you want to put your bag in your room?" Harry nodded and turned to go through to his room, stopping to bend down and pat Aiko, who had appeared from Severus' room when she heard her Master return. Severus waited for the cat to make her way over to him before bending and picking her up.

Severus sat, letting the cat squirm out of his arms. She turned disapproving eyes on him, which Severus ignored to scratch under her chin. The look soon turned to contented purrs and Severus smirked at the changeable animal. He heard Harry coming back into the lounge room and Summoned their latest book towards him. The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe flew gently towards him and he placed it on the arm of the chair.

"What did you want to talk about, Dad?" Harry asked as he sat down on the couch across from Severus' armchair. Harry looked nervous and Severus regretted not realising that as much as this punishment may work on Draco, Harry was suffering from Draco's constant insistence that he wasn't welcome.

"I wanted to talk about how your punishment with Draco is going, from your point of view." Severus kept his tone even, not wanting to lead Harry into a reaction.

Harry thought for a moment and then bit his lip. Severus waited patiently until Harry was ready to answer. "I hate it!" Harry burst out, before covering his mouth with his hands.

"It's okay, Harry. I think that it is becoming destructive and it was not my intention for this to create anxiety." Severus lent forward, softening his body language even more. "I intended for Draco to realise that you were not taking over his place in my life, instead this seems like it has exacerbated Draco's bad attitude towards you." Harry's head tilted to the side at the word he didn't know and Severus explained. "The word exacerbated means being made worse. I believe I will be changing your punishment so that you will both have space from each other and we will have to look at helping your relationship after the term finishes."

Harry made a face but didn't protest. His body language was still defensive and tense but Severus thought that space from Draco may calm him further. Severus sat quietly, watching Harry pat Aiko, who had jumped to her little master's side. "Draco keeps calling me an orphan," Harry said quietly after a moment.

Severus scowled, well aware that Draco knew that was a dirty trick to pull on Harry. He opened his mouth to respond when Harry spoke again.

"But I tell him that I'm not. That you're my dad." Harry smiled down at Aiko as he spoke and Severus knew that telling Draco off would have been a good confidence boost. Severus smiled in approval, keeping it until Harry looked up.

"That's right. And even if you were still an orphan, it's not an insult. It's not your fault that your parents died and Draco should not try to use it against you. And I'm very proud that you have realised this." Harry's smile widened and he looked at his lap, blushing.

"Since your meeting was disruptive at best, is there anything that you want to talk about? Have you been having nightmares or trouble sleeping?" Severus asked gently.

Harry shook his head, though his shoulders slumped at the question.

"Nothing? You're not having problems with schoolwork and you haven't been anxious about anything?" Severus dug, knowing that Harry had been worried about the fighting between Severus and Minerva.

Harry bit his lip, making Severus itch to tell him not to do it. "What happened between Professor McGonagall and you? I know you're teachers, so it's not really my business but-" Severus held up a hand to stop him talking.

"Professor McGonagall and I had a fight over her treatment of one of her students. We differed in opinion on which was the best solution for the student and old bad feelings rose. The problem is solved now and we have both said our apologies. Did it upset you that much?" Severus asked gently.

"Not really, but everyone was asking me about it. And Teddy said you were both really upset and angry. Plus classes haven't exactly been fun." Harry muttered the last part rebelliously and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Don't mutter, Harry. Especially not when you know I can hear it," Severus said off-handidly. He thought for a moment on the things Harry had said and then answered. "I can understand that students realise the connection between you and I and that they were curious. Hogwarts is also famous for the way in which gossip spreads around the school. Did they stop after they realised you didn't know any more than they did?"

Harry nodded slowly. "But then they kept telling me that I should ask you because you'd tell me." Harry grimaced and Severus could tell that the idea of asking hadn't appealed to him.

"Well, thank you for respecting my privacy, Harry. The other students have no right to pressure you to ask me questions about how I interact with other teachers. If they need to be informed, they will be. But that's over with now anyway. Professor McGonagall and I have made amends and should be fine from now on." Severus reassured Harry.

"Until you fight again, you mean," Harry's cheeky grin as he spoke told Severus he was joking and Severus decided to play on it.

"Well of course; we wouldn't be the Heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor if we didn't," Severus smiled at Harry. He giggled at Severus' expression and Aiko hissed in distaste at the noise.

"Whoops." Harry frowned cheekily. "Sorry Aiko."

"Don't apologise, Harry. Aiko needs to learn to get used to it if she is to come to the summer house with us. I dare say your friends and you shall make enough noise," Severus smiled gently, petting the cat to comfort her.

Harry's look changed to happy surprise and Severus waited for him to ask the inevitable question. "They can come to the summer house?"

"Of course, they will need their parents' permission and it won't be for the first week until I have connected the property to the Floo network, but I daresay Theodore wouldn't allow me to keep you hidden away for long." Severus gentled the statement with a smile, standing so that he could move next to Harry on the couch. "Do you remember what part we're up to?"

Harry shifted so that Severus could put his arm around him. "They just found out that Edmund was lying and that he had been into Narnia. I like this book."

"In that case, I'll put the others on the list, shall I? Or you can start reading them on your own," Severus suggested, knowing that Harry's reading level was high enough to manage the novels.

"No, I like reading like this. With you." Harry's voice was quiet, his shyness showing through but Severus still heard it.

"Hmm, I do too, Harry. But you'll have plenty of spare time to read over the summer and it would be good for you to read on your own as well." Severus presented his reasoning, feeling Harry nod against his side.

"But we'll still read at night, right?"

"As long as you still want to," Severus reassured him.

"Okay then. Uncle Remus wanted to suggest a few books for me as well," Harry said.

"In that case, you probably shouldn't deny Remus the pleasure of sharing his passion for literature. It was something that he and your mother had in common." Severus paused to let Harry take that in and then opened the book to the place Harry had indicated. Severus had actually read further than that but he knew that Harry had fallen asleep, missing the last parts. He started reading, letting his voice animate the story for Harry, relieved that Harry's only current worries were easily solved.

"How come we have detention with Hagrid instead of Professor Snape?" Filch ignored Hermione's question as they walked out over the grounds towards Hagrid's hut. Harry shrugged when she looked over towards him, as stumped as the rest of them as to where his Dad was that night.

"Quiet – you're not meant to be asking questions," Filch said sourly. Harry shook his head and looked over to Draco, who had been unbearable all day. Harry expected that Draco would complain about telling his father but the blond boy was silent.

"Evening Filch. 'nd 'ello Hermione, Harry, Teddy and you must be Malfoy." Hagrid's voice sounded overly friendly after the teacher's chilly demeanours all day. They were still being pestered by gossips for the reason that McGonagall and Severus had been fighting, which of course they weren't going to tell. Harry wondered if they even knew themselves.

"Good evening, Hagrid." Hermione glared at Filch when she spoke, lifting her chin defiantly.

"Well I leave them with you, Hagrid. Do try to bring them back alive." Filch smirked at them, laughing when Draco paled.

"Oh don't mind him. Tonight, you lot are going to help me find a unicorn in the Forrest." Hagrid's words made Teddy and Draco exchange fearful looks. "This one's been hurt real bad... Something hunted it and now it needs some help. We're going to find it and help it get better. Come on now." Hagrid walked away from the hut with Hermione, Harry and Teddy following closely. Draco lagged behind, obviously reluctant to go into the Forbidden Forrest.

"Keep up Draco. You're in more trouble left behind," Harry called back. Draco looked surprised, then trotted forward.

"Thanks but I don't really need your advice Potter. Merlin, wait until my father hears about this." Harry and Teddy rolled their eyes but didn't comment when Draco came up to walk next to Hagrid. The small group walked in silence into the Forest. Hermione was looking around curiously and Harry shook his head in exasperation. Hermione would never be able to stop learning about everything. She hadn't explained what had happened the night she'd slept with the Slytherins in the Great Hall but Harry though that it might have something to do with the reason Severus and Professor McGonagall were arguing.

"Right, we might have to split up now to cover more ground," Hagrid said when they reached a fork in the path. Harry wasn't insulted when Teddy whispered "Not it" and ducked next to Hermione but he was disappointed that he'd get stuck with Draco.

Hagrid looked them over and nodded in satisfaction.

"We want Fang!" Draco demanded.

"Alright, but he's a bloody great coward," Hagrid said while lighting them a lantern.

Harry smirked and called Fang, walking a little way down the path they were taking. "Don't leave the path now," Hagrid called. Harry waved behind him in confirmation and started walking, rolling his eyes when Draco rushed up next to him.

They had been walking for about fifteen minutes when Harry turned suddenly, sure that he'd heard something in the dark behind them. He strained his eyes, desperate to catch sight of it, but couldn't see beyond the lantern's light.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco drawled.

"No, but I thought I heard something. And I don't think it's the unicorn," Harry said quietly. Draco pulled Fang closer to him and Harry rolled his eyes for the third time. "Instead of Fang, why don't you get your wand out, Draco?"

Harry ignored Draco's reaction and pulled his wand, thinking briefly about the spell for light that Severus had taught him.

"What did you hear?" Draco whispered.

"Something moving behind us. The branches moved differently. Come on, let's keep moving. The sooner we find the unicorn, the sooner we can go back." Harry didn't wait for Draco's answer, moving down the path carefully. Harry didn't hear the sound again, but Draco was busy looking over his shoulder. Harry opened his mouth to tell Draco to knock it off when Draco tripped over a tree root, his hand landing in a puddle of silvery stuff Hagrid had identified as unicorn blood.

"Urgh!' Draco exclaimed as he scuttled backed and as he pulled the lantern Harry got a clear sight of the clearing they'd come to. The darkly cloaked monster from Harry's room was there, leaning over a fallen unicorn. Fang whimpered and turned tail, jumping over Draco back down the path. Draco scrambled to his feet and then froze as the thing spoke.

"Harry Potter..." The drawn out hiss sent chills down his spine and he brought his wand up; desperately trying to remember self-defence spells.

"Run Harry!" Draco unfroze and leaped forward, tugging at Harry's sleeve. Harry didn't need any more encouragement, turning back the way they had come and matching Draco stride for stride as they ran back down the path. Harry chanced a look over his shoulder and saw that the shadow was following them.

"Faster!" Harry panted, desperately trying to keep his feet as they ran over exposed roots and fallen branches. Draco seemed to be running as fast as he could and Harry's breaths sounded loud in his ears. Draco tripped over a root and Harry skid to halt, glancing between the shadow and his god-brother.

"No!" Harry jumped forward, throwing his arms out wide to distract the shadow. "It's me you want, leave him alone!" Draco used the distraction to regain his feet and point his wand at the shadow, standing shoulder to shoulder with Harry.

Harry pulled his wand as the thing advanced, slower now that it knew they wouldn't run. Harry could feel Draco trembling at his side and regretted getting Draco in trouble.

"Harry!" Harry heard Hagrid call from close by and the shadow paused, seeming to take note.

"Here!" Draco yelled as loud as he could, provoking a hiss from the shadow. The boys both stepped back at the sound and Harry let out a quiet whimper.

Suddenly, Harry heard hoofbeats, even closer than Hagrid. Seemingly out of nowhere, a large silver form moved in front of Harry and Draco, rearing defensively. Harry had barely a moment to realise that it was a unicorn, fully grown in comparison to the yearling they'd seen slain. It reared again, forcing the shadow back. The thing turned to flee and the unicorn lowered its horn, herding it away at a gallop.

"There you are, boys!" Harry and Draco both turned to Hagrid as he came up behind them, Teddy and Hermione tailing him anxiously.

"Hagrid!" Harry ran the remaining distance, and hugged Hagrid. Draco hung back but looked just as scared. "It was the thing that was in my bedroom, it was feeding on the unicorn and then a big unicorn scared it off. Hagrid, it knew my name," Harry said in a rush, sure the half-giant wouldn't believe him.

"Right then, we better get back to the castle. Alright there, Draco?" Draco was pale and Harry thought he looked like he was going to throw up.

"You were real brave back there Draco. Thanks." Harry came forward, taking the blond boy's hand and towing him towards Teddy and Hermione.

Hermione took that opportunity to start fussing over them, muttering about dangerous detentions and how scared they must be. Caught up in reassuring her, Draco never got the chance to reply but he didn't let go of Harry's hand until they were safely back on the grassy hill leading up the castle. Standing there was Severus and Aunt Cissy, obviously waiting for them to return.

"Dad!" "Mum!" Harry and Draco both rushed forward and Harry didn't even think to check his momentum before colliding with his Dad.

"Oof. Harry, what's wrong?" Harry shook his head, finally giving into the fear. He felt Severus lift him and then his head was settling on Severus' shoulders.

Severus POV

Severus could feel Harry trembling and could see that Draco was also beside himself with his fear, standing in his mother's worried embrace.

"They had an unexpected adventure in the Forest, Professor. Harry said it was the thing that was in his bedroom that attacked you. Apparently he chased the boys." Severus gripped Harry tighter, paling as he realised that Harry had just had his second run-in with Lord Voldemort in six months.

"Severus, what is he talking about? What attack?" Narcissa turned to him enquiringly, keeping Draco tight to her side as she stood.

"Later, Narcissa. I believe it's time that all of these children returned to the castle and to their beds." Severus looked pointedly at Teddy and Hermione, knowing they would read the dismissal.

They both nodded and started walking up the castle with Hagrid. "Can you walk, Dragon?" Narcissa used Draco's childhood nickname, smiling when he nodded mutely.

"If you follow me, Narcissa, I know a shortcut." Severus ignored the slight ache in his arms, knowing that no matter how tiring it was to carry Harry in this way, the boy was in no state to walk. He rubbed Harry's back calmingly, ignoring the wet spot that Harry's distressed tears were causing on his shoulder. He walked back to the castle slowly, allowing for Draco to be led by his mother.

"Draco tripped." Harry's voice was just a whisper but Severus heard it.

"Draco, are you injured?" Severus asked, turning to survey the shaken boy.

"My knees hurt. And my hands." The boy presented his hurt hands to his Head of House, still sticking to his mother's side. Now that Severus was looking, he could see that the boy was keeping weight off of one of his legs as well.

"And perhaps your ankle?" Severus prodded.

Draco nodded mutely, pouting with upset. "Oh my baby, you should have said." Narcissa lifted Draco up onto a small ledge and bent down, presenting her back so Draco could hop on for a piggy back. Severus was reminded of the strength the slim woman had as she stood back up, bent slightly under the weight.

Severus turned and kept walking; slightly faster know that they were both bearing weight. Once they reached his quarters he went straight to the sitting room, calling for Trixie as he walked. Trixie came at once, took in the sight and proclaimed it hot chocolate time. Severus smiled at her instinct and asked her to add Calming Potion to the boy's drinks. She nodded and Disapparated after casting a worried glance at Harry.

Severus summoned a first aid kit with his free hand and then, turning Harry's torso as he sat, sat cross-legged in front of the fire, which had been stoked quite high before they had left to wait for the boys. Harry slipped off his lap to sit next to him of his own accord and Severus smiled at the tiny show of growing confidence.

"Come here Draco and I'll treat your hurts." Draco left Narcissa's side on the couch to come sit in front of Severus with his leg out at an awkward angle. Severus immediately set to removing his shoe and sock from the slightly swollen ankle, and then activated an instant cold pack he kept for such occasions. He placed it gently on Draco's ankle, ignoring his slight hiss. Next he grabbed some gauze and wet it with his wand, gently wiping at the scrapes on Draco's hands. Once they were clean he wiped them over with Betadine ignoring Draco's protests. He repeated the process on Draco's knees just as Trixie came back with tea and hot chocolate. She passed a cup to Draco, who took it, holding it awkwardly to avoid hurting his hands. Severus intercepted the cup Trixie was passing to Harry, placing it down by his side for now. Trixie snapped her fingers and cleaned up the first aid kit, leaving a compression bandage. Severus knew that she would put it away safely.

"In ten minutes, call me back so that I can bandage Draco's ankle properly. He'll have to keep it elevated as well, so put some pillows under it. I need to see to Harry." Severus finished almost apologetically. Narcissa nodded and moved down to sit next to Draco. Severus turned to Harry, being able to tell from his looks that he had gone into a dissociative state under the stress. He stood then bent down to lift Harry.

Using his wand he floated Harry's drink into Harry's room and onto the bedside table before sitting Harry on the bed. He removed Harry's shoes and socks, noting that Harry didn't react. Once he did that, he stood Harry up, making sure that he was standing on the rug as he did so. "Harry, I need you to listen to me. I need you to concentrate on your senses. What can you smell, feel, see, taste and hear? Can you tell me that? Can you tell me what you're standing on?"

Harry's eyes brightened slightly and Severus could tell that he was starting to get through. "Fl-floor?" Harry stuttered.

"That's good. Anything special about it?" Severus encouraged.

"Rug?" Harry's toes moved, as if he was trying to get a read on its texture.

"Yes that's it, Harry. What about smell? Can you smell anything different?" The fog behind Harry's eyes was clearing more and Severus kept a close eye on the emotions in those wide green eyes, knowing that he couldn't let Harry fall into a panic attack.

"Potions. Chamomile. You." Harry's lips almost smiled and Severus gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Good boy. Do you think you can drink something now?" Severus reached over to hold out the cup. Harry reached up and tried to take it from Severus but he kept his hand on it, steadying it as Harry took a few sips. Harry regained some colour and Severus guided him back to sit on the bed.

"Do you want me to sit with you until you fall asleep?" Severus asked quietly.

Harry shook his head mutely, but Severus could see him biting his lip.

"It's okay if you do, Harry. You had a big scare today. It's alright to want your Dad to sit with you. Draco will probably want Narcissa to stay as well," Severus convinced Harry. Harry nodded without talking and Severus smiled gently at him. "Change into your pyjamas and get comfortable and I'll be back after I bandage Draco's ankle." Harry looked uncomfortable so Severus squeezed his shoulder. "I'll be right back. You can leave the door open if you want to."

Harry nodded, moving toward his wardrobe. Severus satisfied himself that Harry was steady on his feet and then walked quickly into the living room. Narcissa had moved Draco to the couch, propping his foot up on cushions. He still had the ice on his ankle and Severus could see that he looked more comfortable. Severus picked up the bandage Narcissa had put on the coffee table and then sat in the space between Draco's foot and the couch arm.

"I'm going to wrap this now but you shouldn't walk on it if you can help it for the next few days. You can spend the night here or in the hospital wing and then tomorrow Poppy can take over the care of your ankle," Severus told Draco.

"Why can't you just heal it with magic, Severus?" Narcissa asked.

"Muscles and ligaments weaken and become resistant to healing the more you heal them. In children, who generally heal quickly and easily, it's preferable to let them heal the Muggle way instead. Then when they're older or the injury is more serious, the healing can be more effective." Severus explained as he carefully wrapped Draco's ankle.

Narcissa looked doubtful but didn't comment. Severus could see that she was desperate to know what had happened but he couldn't indulge Narcissa's curiosity quite yet.

"I need to sit with Harry for a little while longer. Narcissa, if you could wait until the morning, then I'll tell you everything you need," Severus saw Narcissa nod.

"Alright, Severus, but you better have a good explanation. I'm going to take Draco up the hospital wing and stay with him. I'll Floo through from here." Severus nodded and gave Draco a soft hug.

"Ask Poppy to give Draco a Dreamless Sleep potion so that he doesn't have nightmares." Narcissa nodded and gently coaxed Draco to his feet. He stood and she guided him over to the fireplace, softly saying goodnight to Severus before stepping through.

Severus returned to Harry's bedroom, happy to see Aiko curled up on his lap where he sat on the bed. "Into bed, Harry. You'd already had a long day before this happened."

"You'll stay, right?" Harry asked, looking up.

"Until you fall asleep," Severus clarified. He motioned for Harry to move up to the head of the bed and lay down.

"Can you read to me?" Harry asked as he scrambled under the covers.

"Of course." Severus summoned the book and took his place next to Harry, letting the boy tuck himself under his shoulder. Aiko came and sat on Severus' outstretched legs, purring at her masters. "Do you want to finish your hot chocolate, Harry?" Severus asked, indicating the almost full cup.

"Yes please." Severus passed the cup to Harry, making sure that it was steady before letting go. Once Harry was settled, he began reading, knowing that with the Calming Potion, Harry was likely to slip off very quickly. Severus was proven right when ten minutes later, the cup Harry was still holding slipped in his loosening arm. Severus sighed but quickly cast a Drying spell over himself and Harry. He moved Harry slightly so that he was properly under the blankets with his head on his bed and retired to his room.

Severus didn't know how much later it was when he was awakened by a stream of light falling over his face. He snapped awake, pointing his wand at the door. Realising groggily that the figure was Harry, he put the wand away.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Severus asked gently, leaning forward and beckoning the child towards him.

"I had a nightmare." Harry's voice was quiet and thick with tears.

Severus thought for a moment about returning the child to his bed with a sleeping potion then changed his mind. "Do you want to stay in here tonight?"

Harry hesitated, scratching at his bare arm. Severus shifted over and opened his arms, prompting Harry to hurry over and clamber into Severus' arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Severus was well aware that Harry hadn't screamed during this nightmare, which was unusual. "Or about what happened earlier?"

A violent shiver ran through Harry and he shook his head frantically against Severus' chest. "No, no, no, no..." Harry repeated.

"Okay, it's okay, you don't have to talk." Severus rubbed Harry's back reassuringly, distressed by how affected Harry was. "It's okay, Harry. We'll just go to sleep then, and talk in the morning. Or not at all," Severus added as Harry stiffened.

Harry made a burrowing movement with his head as Severus lay back down, drawing him down so that they were both comfortable. Severus took the opportunity to card his hand through Harry's hair, frowning when he realised that Harry's scar looked inflamed. Resolving to talk to Dumbledore about it the next morning, Severus began humming a soft lullaby he'd often heard Minerva use on her grandchildren when they came to stay. Harry finally started to relax, bringing a hand up to grasp at Severus' night-shirt.

Severus couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't the last they'd seen of Lord Voldemort this year and he could feel every part of his body wishing to take Harry to the summer house and stay there, protecting him from further danger. Severus entertained the wish for only a moment though, well aware that if he was to withdraw Harry like that, he would face public as well as private outcry. He satisfied himself with quietly summoning Lily's necklace, slipping it over the boy's head. Harry stirred, protesting the distraction but settled quickly. Severus kept humming until he felt Harry's breathing even out and then turned his attention to his night-time Occlumency, protecting against his own form of nightmares.


	36. Chapter 36

**So this is the last chapter. For those of you who have been reading from the start - wow, what dedication :p - no seriously, thank you. For those of you who came in half way, I hope you've had fun.**

**As always, not mine. Please read and review this final chapter - even if it's for your overall impression of the story.**

**And yes, there will be a sequel, but not for a little while - I want to get some chapters written and decide how I'm going to make it a little shorter than this plus I'm getting a new puppy in a week so I'll be kept real busy for a while. **

**Chapter Thirty Six**

Severus looked up from his reading as Harry appeared at his bedroom door, late on Monday night after the episode in the Forest. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry fidgeted with the hem of his pyjama shirt, looking down. "Harry?" Severus started moving his papers aside, preparing to stand.

"What if I don't do well in my exams?" Harry blurted in a rush. Severus sighed and beckoned for Harry to come over. He darted over and then scrambled up next to Severus.

"Well, I'll be disappointed, since I've asked you to do well at your schoolwork. I might decide that you should be grounded for the first week or two of summer and have to do your summer assignments before you go out riding on Mickey or to see your friends. And next year, I might push you to put schoolwork first instead of friends a bit more or go to tutoring with one of the older Slytherins. Does that sound fair?" Severus said, pulling the blankets up over Harry's legs; it was still cold in the dungeons, even at the beginning of June.

Harry thought for a moment and then nodded. "You won't be angry?"

"Like I said, I'll be disappointed. However, I believe getting angry won't help in this situation. You've been conditioned to do bad at school, or only be mediocre at best, and it might take you a while to learn to do your best without fear of punishment. If you actually fail, you may have to retake your exams so that your class grades are high enough to graduate into Second Year but that is quite easily arranged. I want you to do your best, Harry, even if, right now, your best isn't very good. Prove to me that you tried, and I'll accept whatever grades you get." Severus bent down and kissed the top of Harry's head, smiling when he giggled. "Think you can sleep now? Your first exam is tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Harry replied quietly. He moved off the bed, waiting while Severus stood up. Severus grabbed his robe and flung it round his shoulders and then set off for Harry's room. Aiko, seeing that they were leaving, came trotting after them.

"Alright, into bed you go." Harry hesitated so Severus bent and lifted him, sitting him on the unmade bed. He pulled the covers out from under Harry's legs and then held them up, waiting for Harry to slide down. Harry put his glasses on his bedside table and then slid down under the covers, rolling on his side to face Severus. Severus placed the covers over Harry's shoulders, tucking them in so the cold couldn't seep under. Harry's hand reached out, upsetting the blankets, and traced a scar on Severus' bare abdomen.

"What happened?" Severus glanced down, though he didn't really have to, to know which scar Harry had indicated.

"A horse riding accident. I fell on a cross-country jump and got caught." The lie slipped easily through Severus' teeth, as it was one he had been telling for a long time. Truthfully, the scar had come from his father. One night, the man had been carving a roast and then flew into a rage at Severus' accidental magic. Before the man or Severus had realised what he had done, the 11cm gash had been opened. Severus had spent three days in hospital after that accident, and a further week in bed.

"That's kind of scary," Harry whispered. Severus sat on the edge of his bed and smiled softly.

"Don't worry, I won't let it happen to you. Mickey would never let you fall and these days there is a lot of good safety gear that riders can wear to stop accidents. You still might get hurt sometimes, but I promise I'll teach you to ride as safely as I know how."

"Okay. Harry's eyes were drifting closed and Severus ran a hand through his hair before rising.

"Good night Harry." Severus heard a mumbled reply that might have been goodnight. As he returned to his bedroom, he thought about the upcoming exams. Harry hadn't showed any anxiety about them until tonight, distracted as he was by the nightmare events of last week. Severus hoped for the sake of Harry's confidence that he did well in the exams; he was already way in front of the Dursley boy as it was.

Harry stumbled out of the Great Hall on Wednesday afternoon, with only one more exam to go. "Anybody else feel like their brain is leaking out of their ears?"

"You're only feeling like that today?" Teddy asked incredulously. "I felt like that on Monday!" Teddy draped an arm across Harry's shoulder as he walked. Harry laughed and shrugged him off.

"How do you think you did on question nine?" Hermione asked eagerly. Harry groaned and playfully pushed Hermione away.

"Not now, Hermione. I'll go over it with you later, after we've done something childish and stupid to recuperate," Harry reassured her.

"Quidditch?" Neville asked. Even though he was clumsy on a broom, Neville liked watching the boys play; Harry thought he'd be a good commentator when Lee quit.

"Quidditch!" Teddy cried, raising a fist in eagerness. The cry went up from a few other first year boys and they all headed for the doors.

"Wait a moment First years!" Professor Sprout called out. Harry groaned along with the other boys. "The Quidditch pitch is closed due to team practices so you'll have to find some other highly disruptive and loud activity to do in your separate Common rooms." Teddy and Harry looked at each other despairingly.

"Now what are we going to do?" Teddy moaned.

"Study for tomorrow?" Hermione suggested.

"Think fun, Hermione," Teddy said.

"That is fun for me," Hermione protested.

"That's it, I'm buying you a dictionary," Teddy replied.

"Whatever for?"

"So you can look up the definition of fun," Teddy muttered. "I'm not sure you know what it actually means." Harry laughed when he heard the end of the sentence.

"Fun, for me, is passing my exams so I don't have to worry over the holidays. Fun, for me, is pleasing my parents," Hermione said, indignantly.

"See, Hermione, that's not fun. That's work, that's doing your duty. Fun is laughing, fun is not feeling like what you're doing has a purpose. You have to have moments that don't have purpose, that aren't working toward things because then you can recharge for the moments when you do have a purpose," Teddy said. "Therefore, for the health of our exams chances, we should have fun."

Harry smiled and nodded when Hermione looked at him doubtfully. "I suppose that makes sense. So what do you suggest, Theodore?"

Teddy made a face at his full name and then paused, thinking. "Well, pranks are out because Snape will absolutely murder us. We could play chess." Harry and Neville groaned. "Alright, then, what else can we do?"

"Go to Hagrid's?" Neville suggested.

"Hang out by the lake?" Harry added.

"All boring. And really don't want to get caught up in something that Hagrid's planning this close to the holidays." Teddy lapsed into silence after finishing.

"How come four first years who are surely feeling stir crazy after four days of exams aren't outside enjoying your freedom?" Severus' soft voice was sceptical and Harry looked up, refusing to feel guilty; they weren't doing anything wrong.

"Can't think of anything to do. Quidditch is cancelled," Teddy answered.

"Swimming, kite flying, studying, going to the library, Exploding Snap, any other card games, sitting by the lake, reading Quidditch magazines or trading cards, some sort of art? Surely you can think of something you would like to do." Severus rattled off their options from the top of his head and Harry mirrored the amazed looks around him.

"How did you think of that so fast?" Hermione asked, in awe.

"Because I am a teacher meant to educate and entertain a House of just over seventy students on a daily basis for nine months of the year. I keep ideas like that in my head for when boredom turns to mischief making. Do any of you do any art? There are supplies available to students – just ask Madame Pince. Otherwise, Madame Hooch could provide kites or some other outdoor activity. You don't have detentions to attend until the end of the term so it would be good if you could make sure it stayed that way." The boys nodded to appease Severus but Hermione was obviously thinking over the options Severus had presented.

"I used to paint, back home. And I've seen Teddy's drawings on his notes. I never thought of doing art here at Hogwarts. How come they don't tell us that when we get here?" Hermione asked.

"Because they expect you to go to your Head of House and ask," Severus said carefully.

"Well they don't tell us that either," Hermione muttered rebelliously.

"What is it that you four have against your teachers? Were you all raised completely devoid of parenting or guidance?" Severus sounded fed up.

"Mother wants me to be a death eater," Teddy said.

"Parents work full time and I never had friends my own age," was Hermione.

"I'm an orphan who was raised in an overly strict environment and am rebelling," was Neville's quiet but clear reply.

Harry just looked at Severus with his eyebrows raised.

"Indeed." Severus didn't look unhappy, merely bemused. "And what have you learnt this year?"

"Don't trust adults," Hermione replied quickly. When Severus looked at her she raised her eyebrow. "Had to move dorms, remember?"

Severus sighed and Harry thought that they should perhaps pick something to do and go before he got too annoyed. "We'll go ask Madame Pinch for some art supplies then. I'll draw Mickey for you." Harry smiled at his Dad, trying to get him to smile back.

"That would be a good use of your time. Please try and avoid getting into mischief instead." Severus nodded sharply and walked away, his eyes on two students who had begun to argue.

"Art it is. Let's head to the library folks," Teddy said. Harry, Hermione and Neville followed him up the stairs and towards the library, comparing favourite art forms. Neville said that he liked to play piano before he came to Hogwarts, which got Hermione started on how she used to play violin. Harry listened quietly, not planning on contributing to the conversation because he had never played an instrument.

They quieted as they went into the library, respecting Madame Pince's preference for silence. They looked down the aisles, hoping to find her. When they couldn't see her in the front, they walked toward the desk at the back. Madame Pince looked up as they approached, raising an eyebrow expectantly. "Hi, Madame Pince. Can we have some art supplies? Like paper and pencils and maybe some paint?"

"As long as you don't plan to paint here, I can do that," Madame Pince said. She walked into the small office behind the desk, coming back with art supplies for all of them. Hermione and Harry both picked the pile up, sharing it between the two of them.

"Slytherin Common room anybody?" Teddy said, watching Hermione to make sure she didn't drop anything.

"Sounds like a plan," Neville said. He opened the door in front of them so that Harry and Hermione could go through.

"Thanks Neville," Hermione said as she slipped through. "Have any of you talked to Hagrid lately?"

"Yeah, I was down there last week with Dad," Harry commented. "Hagrid let slip about how to put Fluffy to sleep. Dad went spare."

"Ha, yeah I bet he did," Teddy laughed.

"Yeah, and it got me thinking; what if Hagrid told the guy in the pub as well? He said that he was talking about Fluffy with the man he got the dragon off of," Harry said apprehensively.

Teddy, Hermione and Neville looked at him with wide eyes. "That means…"

"Dad, Dad, Dad!" Severus turned quickly, his hand on his office doorknob at Harry's frantic call. The four children ran up to him, looking frantic. He knew that it wasn't about their last exam, that had happened earlier that day.

"We worked it out. Quirrell's after the Stone. And he's going after it tonight," Hermione said in a hurry. Severus hushed them quickly, scowling.

"Get inside, now." Severus opened his office door and ushered them inside. The four children hurried in, cowering under Severus' rare glare.

"Professor Snape-" Hermione started.

"Enough!" Severus snapped. They all jumped. "How many times this year have I told you to leave the Stone alone? How many times have I told you to trust your teachers to do their jobs? How many times are you going to have to almost _die_ before you realise that you are not capable of handling this situation? Why must I continually keep reminding you not to put your noses where they don't belong so you don't draw the wrong attention?" Severus was shouting by the end of the speech and all four students had drawn back looking cowed. Harry in particular looked quite upset and Severus sighed before covering his face with his hand. "You are all quite important to someone and I'm sure that someone would be as upset as I am to hear that you are placing yourself in danger, again. Your excursion in the Forest surely scared you enough." To himself, "I cannot go through that again."

He still had his hand over his face so he got a slight surprise when Harry came forward to hug him. "I'm sorry, Dad. We don't mean to get involved. We just worked it out because of all the things that we figured it out. We had a flash of inspiration."

Severus laughed dully. "In future, please ignore them." Harry stepped backward, still looking unsure of himself. "As I have told you, your teachers are on top of this. We have the corridor under surveillance and we are aware that Quirrell is the threat to the Stone. Now, why do you think that it is tonight that I should be worried about?" Severus sat back against his desk, giving them a chance to accept the change of tone.

"Dumbledore's gone," Teddy said. "Everybody knows that's who Voldemort is afraid of; with Dumbledore gone, he won't be afraid." Severus had to admit; the logic was sound. And Dumbledore had been called away by an urgent letter from the Ministry this afternoon.

"How did you find out that _Professor_ Dumbledore wasn't here?" Severus asked, stalling for time.

"We went to him first," Hermione said.

"Indeed. That was a good choice. Now I am demanding that you return to your dorms and _stay there_ until morning. Can I trust you to do that?" Severus emphasised.

"No." Hermione, Teddy and Harry answered at once. Neville shook his head violently.

"We want to stay together," Hermione clarified at Severus' pained expression. "If we can't go with you, then we want to stay together."

"Then you will stay in my quarters. Hermione will sleep in Harry's room and you boys can sleep on mattresses on the ground in the lounge room. Is that acceptable?" Severus spoke through gritted teeth, not revealing that he fully planned on locking the four in.

The four exchanged looks. "Okay."

Severus opened the door into his quarters with a flick of his wand. "House-elves will bring you dinner and bring any messages you need to send to me. Otherwise, you are forbidden from leaving those quarters. If you do," Here Severus paused to emphasise his point. "Harry will be withdrawn from Hogwarts starting next year," Their expressions were horrified but Severus wasn't going to change his mind. "And as far as I can arrange it, you remaining three will be separated to the best of your parents and teacher's ability." The horrified looks remained, each child unconsciously reaching out to grab the hand of the chid next to it. "Am I clear?"

There was a very quick chorus of "Yes" and "Yes sir." Severus gestured towards the door and they filed into the quarters. Harry went last, glancing back for reassurance. Severus nodded at him, keeping him going, making like he was going to be behind Harry. Regretting the betrayal of trust, Severus flicked his wand at the door after Harry had gone through it. The door locked and Severus quickly cast a ward that would lock all doors to the quarters and alarm Severus or a house-elf to any danger inside.

Severus moved quickly after that, walking quickly to Minerva's office. He didn't bother knocking, merely striding in. The student that Minerva was talking to jumped at his sudden entrance.

"Out," Severus said, pointing at the door.

"Severus-" Minerva started. Severus silenced her with a shake of his head. "We will continue this later, Miss Fray."

The student in question stood quickly and scurried out of the door. "Those four are going to get themselves killed," Severus growled.

"Harry's group?" Minerva questioned.

"They know about the Stone, they know Quirrell is after it and what's more, they've got it in their heads that he's going after it tonight." Severus sat in the chair across from Minerva with a sigh. "They think because the Headmaster isn't here that Quirrell will have the confidence to do what he would not do under the Headmaster's nose. And I for one believe them."

Severus could see Minerva thinking that over and saw the exact moment when she realised that the children, while misguided, were right. "Surely Albus wouldn't leave if he thought there was any danger to the students?"

"Did you not hear the Headmaster the other day, Minerva? He seems perfectly confident that the Stone cannot be stolen, even with all the evidence to the contrary. And now he's gone and I think they might be right. Quirrell's getting impatient," Severus said impatiently. "What if this is some kind of test? What if Albus knows that Quirrell will go for it tonight and is risking it to test his protections? I'm sure he won't get past yours or mine but he'll learn what they are and that's information he doesn't need. According to the fearsome four, Hagrid already told him how to get past that damn dog."

Minerva looked pale. "I'll warn Filius and Pomona and we'll take shifts watching that corridor. Maybe the step up in security will remind him that Albus isn't the only powerful witch or wizard at Hogwarts." Minerva sounded hopeful so Severus didn't bother reminding her that Quirrell was foolhardy to the point of suicidal and probably wouldn't find them much of a challenge. "How did you convince the fearsome four to stay behind?"

"I locked them in my quarters." Severus ignored Minvera's scandalised look. "If they keep their promise, they won't have any reason to find out."

"And if they need help?"

"Wards will alert me and if I don't respond in a timely fashion, then it will alert Trixie," Severus answered matter-of-factly. Severus steadfastly ignored the feeling that Harry wouldn't see the matter as simply as that, since they were bound to test the limits at some point during the night.

"Well don't come running to me if Harry expresses his betrayal. I believe you were outraged at the Dursleys for locking him in his cupboard earlier this year, were you not?" Minerva's tone was scathing and Severus cast her an exasperated glance.

"And what was I meant to do, leave them to themselves, when we both know they can't stay away from trouble?"

"Leave them with Poppy?" Minerva suggested.

"I'd rather not, since there is a chance that tonight's activities may result in a duel. You know as well as I do how well Harry reacts to that." Severus hadn't thought of Poppy but he knew that he couldn't risk Harry seeing him injured again.

"Very well. Your head be it if they decide to hold a grudge." Severus wasn't concerned about petulant pre-teens so much as Harry's reaction to being locked in. Granted, their quarters were a lot bigger than the cupboard under the stairs that Harry used to have.

"I'll take the first shift, if you relieve me at 10pm? That way, you could get the fearsome four into beds before you lock them in." The idea was sound and Severus nodded.

"Keep your wits about you Minerva – Quirrell's probably desperate by now and looking for chinks in the armour. Don't give him one." Minerva nodded seriously as Severus walked quickly out of the door. He swept down to the dungeons, entering his quarters after coding the wards to allow him through.

"Why are you back? Did Quirrell already try? Do the other teachers know?" The questions started the minute he walked into the lounge room and Severus held up a hand to silence them.

"For the last time, that is none of your business. Your business is studying for your final exam tomorrow and messing about with wizarding chess or Exploding Snap. I will not elaborate on anything else." Severus kept his tone severe while levitating his wizarding chess set into the middle of the lounge room rug.

Harry looked unusually sullen but kept his mouth firmly shut. He stayed put on the couch while Hermione and Theodore sat on the rug to set up the chess board. Severus moved to sit with him on the couch, relaxing back against the back of the couch in a show of casual indifference. He summoned his latest Potions journal and waited.

"You locked the door!" Harry burst out after a short while. Hermione and Theodore looked up, Theodore shaking his head angrily at Harry, while Longbottom cringed. They were all surely thinking that Harry would never get away with being so rude.

"I did. None of you have given me reason to trust you to stay away from danger when you have been told to do so and I took an extra measure to ensure the safety of children under my charge." Severus met Harry's eyes, keeping his tone even to see where Harry would take this.

"You promised. You said you'd never lock me in." Harry's voice turned uncertain, like he was trying not to show vulnerability. Severus rose his eyebrows in surprise, realising too late that he had indeed promised that.

"So I did," Severus said slowly, letting Harry see that he had genuinely forgotten. "I apologise Harry, that indeed was a promise I shouldn't have broken." Harry was still frowning with crossed arms, but Severus could see the defensiveness as well as anger in his posture, suggesting that Harry's pride was at risk as well.

"Harry, why did Professor Snape promise you that?" Harry stiffened and looked hopelessly at Hermione.

"Hermione, certain things about Harry's childhood makes him nervous; being locked in is one of those things," Severus said gently. "Harry, do you want to talk about this in another room?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry drew his knees up to his chest and glared, defensively.

"Indeed. If you decide you do want to talk, I'll be here for you to talk to," Severus said evenly. He turned his attention to the chess game, motioning for the children to do the same. They did, but not without concerned looks at Harry. Harry stubbornly remained silent for the rest of the afternoon, quietly watching the other children. Severus tried not to let his anxiety show, knowing that the teachers were doing their best to protect the Stone even if he wasn't there.

It was after dinner when Minerva Floo-called him to tell him that they needed him to watch the Stone. Severus told the children to stay where they were and call a House-Elf if they needed anybody and left, sealing the wards behind him. Harry's unhappy frown was the last thing he saw as the door closed.

It was several hours later when Severus spotted Quirrell's lit wand advancing toward the third corridor door that was hiding Fluffy. Severus stepped back into the shadows, ignoring the increasing pain in his Dark mark. However Quirrell was in league with the Dark Lord, it had tainted him badly for Severus' mark to react. Quirrell walked along confidently, making Severus itch to step out and curse him. However, Minerva had demanded that they catch him in the act, so that no one could argue imprisoning him for attempted robbery.

Quirrell stopped at the right door and Severus tensed, ready to step forward and stop him. "Severus, what a surprise." Quirrell turned and cast an _Incarcerous_ too fast for Severus to block. The ropes wrapped around Severus' hand, making him drop his wand, leaving his feet free. "Let's say we take a little walk."

Severus scowled and struggled with the bindings but stopped when Quirrell's wand came up under his chin. "Uh uh. We're going for a walk and you aren't going to resist. Otherwise, I'm going to leave you bound and gagged under Fluffy's watch while I go fetch that precious little son of yours." Severus stilled, hoping that looks really could kill.

"That's better. Now move." Quirrell gestured toward the door and Severus stepped forward, hoping that Fluffy was chained up because Quirrell obviously didn't know about the damn dog. It was then that Severus heard faint harp music coming from behind him. In front of him, the dog's three heads started to droop and Severus realised that Quirrell knew how to get past the first test at least. After the great heads had dropped, Severus felt the wand in his back, pushing him forward towards the trap door. Severus looked back as he reached the trap door, steeling himself after Quirrell nodded. He slipped carefully from the edge, hoping for a soft landing.

"What do you see?" Quirrell's voice called from the trap door. Severus wasn't so concerned about what he saw, but what was slowly creeping over his body. It felt like a plant but the vine was tightening around his thigh at a scary rate. "Snape! Answer me!"

"It's dark. I can't see anything." Severus didn't mention the plant. He heard a thump as Quirrell landed near him and scowled as the vines crept their way up his body.

"You should have told me about the Devil's Snare, Severus. I might decide to leave you here if you keep leaving things out." Severus refused to tense up, knowing that the plant would accelerate if he tensed.

Quirrell cast the flame spell to make the plant retract and Severus slipped through its grip. Severus heard a scuffle from above but didn't react, thinking that perhaps it was Minerva. "Come on, you traitor. We need to keep moving." Severus glared, hoping that the next obstacle gave Quirrell some trouble. Quirrell once again stood behind him as the next door opened, through which Severus could hear a faint rustling sound. It sounded like, wings. Severus saw as they got through the door properly that the "birds" glinted as they flew around; Severus wondered if perhaps they weren't proper birds. Quirrell looked confused and strode straight to the other door, yanking on it. It didn't give and Severus kept looking upward then at the door. They were keys!

"Accio." Unfortunately, Quirrell seemed to have figured out what the keys were and was trying to summon one. It wouldn't come and Severus thanked his lucky stars that Flitwick – for that must have been the teacher who set this trap – had charmed the keys to be anti-Summoning. That would make it harder for Quirrell who was an awful flyer. Severus turned suddenly, alerted by movement in the corner of his eye. Quirrell wasn't looking at him, which he was glad for, since he spotted a pair of glasses under black hair that was going to get his son the worst punishment he could think of.

Severus shook his head at the door, telling Harry to wait. Harry saw him, frowned then nodded. Severus felt like mouthing something but knew that it would have to wait. "How are we meant to get those stupid keys?" Quirrell yelled.

"You have to fly, Quirrell. That's the only way to catch it. Pity you weren't more of a Seeker when you were young." Severus ended with a smirk.

Severus expected retaliation but was surprised when Quirrell back-handed him across the face. "Shut up!"

"No!" Severus groaned as Harry called out in defence of his Dad.

"Harry, you little idiot," Severus muttered to himself.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Quirrell sent a blasting curse at the door, yanking it out of the child's hand. Severus heard complaints and realised that Harry had not come alone.

"Leave my Dad alone, you bastard!" Harry said as he walked into the room, wand pointed at Quirrell's chest. Theodore, Hermione and Neville were behind him all pointing their wands as well.

"And what are four first years going to do to make me?" Quirrell purred.

"We're going to practise the blasting curse we learnt last week in the library. I hear my Dad used to be a real fan of it," Teddy growled. Quirrell laughed and Severus applauded the children's bravery when Teddy and Hermione simultaneously cast the blasting curse they were referring to. The spell was released with deadly accuracy, hitting Quirrell in the chest and flinging him back. He slid to a stop against the far wall and the kids ran toward Severus to release him. Only Severus was still watching Quirrell and saw his wand hand raise.

"_Incarcerous_," Quirrell said. Severus felt a rope fall around his neck and start tightening, cutting off his air. His eyes widened and he started gasping to catch his breath. The children realised what was happening and looked on in fear. "Any more attempts on my life, and I cut off Professor Snape's air completely. And if getting the Stone takes too long, which it will if you bright children don't help me, then he'll die anyway."

Harry turned pale and Theodore glared mutinously at Quirrell but all four heads nodded. "Fine but once you let him go, I hope he kills you." Severus was surprised that the threatening mutter came from Neville.

"Now, Mr Potter, Mr Nott, I believe you're both quite good at Quidditch. Catch me the key." Quirrell kept his wand on Severus while giving the order but looked Harry and Theodore steadily.

"Which key?" Theodore asked.

"That one," Harry said, pointing. "It matches the lock."

"Good, Mr Potter. Now you just have to catch it." Harry glared at the obvious comment and got onto his broom. "Don't forget, Mr Potter, any funny business and you go back to being an orphan."

Harry's scowl deepened but he pushed off, aiming upward. The two boys barely even needed to talk to each other before they managed to pin the required key between them while Harry grabbed the key right out of the sky. They landed, sharing a triumphant grin before sobering. They handed the key over to Quirrell's outstretched hand, moving back to stand next to Severus. Harry's hand wrapped around Severus' arm, squeezing. When Quirrell beckoned, the group moved forward.

"So much for helping," Teddy whispered.

"What if we don't delay him? What about a tracking spell or something like that?" Hermione whispered back.

"No good," Severus panted.

"Then we're going to have to stop him. Hermione, do you know how to stop the spell on Dad's neck from tightening? Maybe like a barrier?" Harry returned.

"I've never read of anything like that. I don't even know if it exists." Hermione was shaking her head as she spoke.

"What about something that isn't from a spell, like a rock or something?" Harry continued.

"It'll just get pushed in and do damage that way," Teddy countered. "Wait a minute! Hermione, Quirrell's keeping it at a certain level right?" Teddy waited until Hermione nodded. "So, if he stops the spell, then it loosens?" Hermione nodded again. "So we just have to get his wand off of him. That'll stop the magic!" Teddy's volume jumped slightly and he looked guiltily up to Quirrell. Quirrell didn't look back and the kids relaxed.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Hermione asked hopelessly.

"I think Flint said, _expelli_- something. But I don't know what it was finished with," Teddy shook his head.

"How about the good old-fashioned Muggle way – Hermione take out his legs and Teddy and I will get his wand out of his hand. Neville, you've got to make sure that Quirrell can't pick his wand up if it falls to the ground," Harry proposed.

"But what about the spell on Professor Snape's neck? Won't that move the minute we go for him?" Neville piped up.

"The human body can go for two minutes without air before brain damage occurs. I learnt that at my junior First Aid certificate," Hermione said. At the suitably scandalised looks from everyone, including one impressively raised eyebrow on Severus' behalf, she added, "If worse came to worst I mean. We could overpower Quirrell quickly and then get the rope off of Professor Snape's neck before-"

"Before brain damage occurs? Are you crazy, Hermione?" Teddy finished.

"No. Before he suffers, was what I was going to say. It's about the only chance we have," Hermione responded, looking defensive.

"We could always just deliberately put Quirrell in the way of the next test. Hopefully it's something that bites," Harry muttered. At Hermione's insistent look, Harry sighed. "Dad?"

Severus nodded at Hermione and then nodded again. It was the best plan. It wouldn't be the first time that Severus had come close to death fighting the Dark.

"Right, when he reaches the door, we'll come up behind him really quickly. He'll think we're just catching up and then we'll jump him," Teddy said bracingly. The other kids nodded and started moving toward Quirrell, wands hidden up their sleeves but within easy reach. Severus wished fervently that he hadn't lost his wand, otherwise Quirrell never would have been able to put him in this position in the first place.

Harry took the lead, creeping up behind Quirrell. As Quirrell put his hand on the door knob, Harry looked back and sharply nodded, then leaped. The jump even took Severus by surprise and he quickly inhaled as deeply as he could. "Ah!" Quirrell yelled as Harry's arms wrapped around his neck from the back.

Teddy jumped a second after Harry, latching onto Quirrell's wand hand and from what Severus could see, pinching between his finger and thumb to make him let go. Hermione dived at Quirrell's legs as he tried to lift his hand out of Teddy's way and knocked all three of them over so that Quirrell's head banged against the solid door. Severus could feel the rope tightening and resisted the urge to panic and gasp. He tried to ignore the blackness creeping into his vision but failed.

Harry POV

Harry sensed more than saw Severus fall behind them, Neville just barely manage to slow his fall so that he didn't hurt his head.

"Let my Dad go!" Harry said, punctuating each word by hitting Quirrell on the head with the butt of his wand. "Now!"

Quirrell howled in pain as Teddy bit down on his wrist, forgoing the pinching. It worked as Quirrell dropped his wand and Harry chose that moment to push his finger into Quirrell's eyes so that he couldn't go after the wand. Neville jumped forward and grabbed the wand while Hermione and Teddy promptly sat on Quirrell's legs.

"How do I stop it, Hermione?" Neville cried.

"_Finite Incantatem_," Hermione cast, pointing her wand at Severus. "Can you two hold him?" She gasped as Quirrell struggled.

Harry stuck his wand in Quirrell's ear, saying, "I may not know any good spells but I bet at this distance even sparks are dangerous, right Teddy?"

"Most definitely." Teddy smiled meanly as Quirrell stilled.

Hermione nodded and jumped up, running over to the fallen Professor. "Oh goodness, Harry, he's not breathing."

"Well help him then!" Teddy said, looking up in fear.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Hermione yelled. "Two breaths, thirty pushes? That's it, I think," she muttered just loud enough for them to hear.

Harry watched in trepidation as Hermione pinched Severus' nose with one hand and used the other to tilt his head up and back. "Neville, get this rope off and do you know how to take a pulse?" She asked as she dipped her head and put her mouth over Severus'. Harry saw Severus' chest rise and fall once and then again as Hermione breathed again. Neville pulled the rope clear, slack appearing in it as he pulled.

"Don't worry, I'll do it." Hermione put two fingers on Severus' neck and Harry could see her lips move. She nodded and moved her hands back onto Severus' nose and chin and breathed for him again. She sat up quickly as Severus started coughing violently, sitting up fast and almost sending Neville flying. "Professor, it's okay, you're okay." Hermione carefully put her hands on Severus' shoulders as he turned towards her voice. "You weren't breathing so I had to do CPR." Hermione's lip trembled and Harry could see that she hadn't been as calm as she seemed.

Severus kept looking at her for a moment, blinking. His hand went to his throat and he seemed to be having trouble snapping back to reality until Quirrell bucked suddenly and Harry and Teddy both yelled.

"May I borrow your wand, Miss Granger?" Severus seemed calm but Harry could see his anger under the surface. "Boys, you can let him go now." Harry and Teddy quickly stood up, moving backward speedily.

"_Incarcerous_." Ropes wound their way around Quirrell and tightened until he squeaked from the pressure. "I do hope your failure won't be disappointing anyone, Quirinus."

"Traitor." Harry stepped back as he heard a hissing voice come from Quirrell.

"Dad?" Harry and Teddy moved back over to Hermione and Neville, keeping their wands trained on Quirrell.

Severus was looking at Quirrell, a horrified look on his face.

"You fool," Came the voice again. "You think he could have done this on his own?"

"M-master."

"Shut up," Severus snapped. Harry's eyes widened as the ropes holding Quirrell dropped away.

"Uncover me, you useless idiot." Harry tried hard not to think about what kind of horrible thing could sound like that. Quirrell turned his back to them and began to undo his turban. Once he was done, Harry had to try hard not to retch. There was a snake like face sticking out of the back of Quirrell's head and as he watched, it opened it's eyes. They were blood red.

"Severus, my little snake. Didn't anyone teach you not to bite the hand that feeds you?" The voice purred.

"You have nothing that I want," Severus said angrily.

"Indeed. If I had known you had wanted the Mudblood's son, I would have tried much harder to spare her. Then you could have had your own child, instead of James Potter's left overs." Severus stiffened at the word's and Harry figured out who the face belonged to. Lord Voldemort.

"You killed my mother. You don't have mercy, you bastard," Harry said, lifting his wand a little higher. "You're a monster."

"Ah, little Harry. How you've grown." There was a sarcastic twist to it and Harry scowled, feeling a little braver as Teddy stepped up next to him and lifted his wand just as high. "Were you so desperate for family? After all, your father would be rolling in his grave to see you the son of Severus Snape. What if I could bring them back? What if I could give you back your family? All you have to do is help me get the Stone."

"This is my family," Harry growled. "And my father died for me. He'd be happy that someone cared about me. And I'll never betray his sacrifice – he died stopping you and I'll die before I join you." Severus' hand came to rest on Harry's shoulder and he lifted his chin.

Voldemort hissed angrily. "Hmm, that's funny, doesn't your cat make that sound, Harry?" Teddy joked from next to him. Harry smiled.

"Yeah, exactly like that." Voldemort started forward angrily only to be stopped as Severus cast a curse.

"You should teach your brat some manners, Severus, in case I decide to do it for you," Voldemort snarled.

"I happen to think he behaves perfectly, but I'll take your opinion into account." Harry grinned at the sarcasm in Severus' voice. "Now Quirrell is going to Azkaban. Right now it's up to you if you're going with him." Severus cast what Harry recognised as a blasting curse, which Voldemort couldn't deflect because of Quirrell facing backward. They flew back a few feet straight into the door and Harry heard a crack.

"Kill them," Voldemort ordered. Quirrell staggered to his feet, turning to face them. He had blood running from his nose and Harry knew that it was broken.

"Now, Quirinus, what exactly do you plan on doing without a wand?" Harry turned around as Professor Dumbledore spoke from behind them. His eyes were like ice and he was radiating power. "Tom, you have overstayed your welcome, well and truly."

Quirrell and Voldemort snarled in unison and Quirrell rushed forward. Harry was caught by surprise as Quirrell dragged at Harry's arm, only to back away screaming. "Master, he burns!"

"Kill him!"

Harry looked at Quirrell's burnt hands and down at his own hands. He leapt forward, placing his hands over Quirrell's face. Quirrell screamed and collapsed under Harry, trying to escape. Harry was about to let go when something black and shadowy started rising from Quirrell's eyes, solidifying slightly before rushing through Harry. Harry staggered backward, feeling dizzy, before dropping in a faint.

Harry came awake slowly, aware first of light, then of soft sheets. The next thing he was aware of was smell – Severus' mixture of aftershave, chamomile and citrus. He opened his eyes slowly, wincing as the lids unglued. He went to rub his eyes to clear them but realised there was something on top of his arm. He squinted down his right side and realised that the dark shape was Severus.

"Ah Mr Potter, finally awake I see." Madame Pomfrey bustled in, ignoring Severus' start upward. "I told you that you should have stayed in bed longer Severus."

"What do you mean by finally?" Harry croaked out. He brought his left hand up to rub at his throat, marvelling at how sore it was.

"You've been asleep for three days. We've been worried," Severus said quietly. He stood up and placed Harry's glasses on his face. "Drink this." Harry took the glass and sipped at it, almost sighing in relief.

"And then this." Madame Pomfrey held out a potion vial and Harry crinkled his nose. "Your magical core was severely depleted, Mr Potter. You need this potion to help it regenerate. Otherwise, you could always spend another week in bed…" Harry took the vial and swallowed it down quickly. Madame Pomfrey smirked and took the vial. "Thank you. Now, you've still got to rest another few hours, but I don't see any harm in you going down to the Leaving Feast, as long as you take it easy and you take a Stomach Soother."

"He will," Severus answered for him. Madame Pomfrey nodded and left, leaving Harry to look over at his Dad searchingly. "Quirrell is dead. His body couldn't survive the trauma of Voldemort leaving so suddenly. That is also what put you in the Hospital Wing. Neville and Teddy are fine, just a few scratches. Hermione has been sent home early."

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked quickly.

"Nothing physical. We merely believed it would be better for her to return to her parents for the comforts of home. She was quite upset after what happened down there – I don't believe she ever really expected to have to give CPR to her teacher. Next year, I will teach you four the magical version, which is a lot less personal." Harry nodded, reassured. When Severus didn't continue he raised his eyebrows.

"I'm fine, Harry. Madame Pomfrey has ensured that I have had plenty of sleep and good food and according to her medical tests, I am in perfect health. Hermione's quick action and thinking saved my life." Severus stopped talking and got a far off look then. Harry waited patiently for him to realise he'd dropped off. "However, inside the chamber I became weak quite suddenly, unfortunately coinciding with Quirrell's lunge forward. Madame Pomfrey has assured me that that is normal and that it was merely due to a surge and then subsequent drop in adrenaline. I will be fine to leave tomorrow for our summer house."

"We're going home?" Harry asked happily.

"Of course. I thought you might like to ride the train back with your friends and then we will Apparate from King's Cross. By dinner time tomorrow, we will be settled in, I should hope." Severus smiled at Harry's happy smile then sobered. "Professor Dumbledore is going to come with us from King's Cross. In all that's happened this year, I'm not as far as I'd like to be with a project that I need to complete before we can perform the Blood adoption. Until then, the rules on where you can go and what you can do may be rather strict." Harry shrugged at Severus' apologetic smile.

"It's okay. I'm going _home_." Severus nodded in understanding and then lent forward to kiss Harry on the top of his head.

"And it will be as long as you call it home, Harry."


	37. Author's Note

Sorry guys, just a message and a reminder, not a new chapter

To all the people who are currently "Favourite Story" and "Story Alert" saving this story, first of all, thank you, however, since the sequel could quite possibly be less than two weeks (maybe even one week away), I'd suggest Author Alert, even if you unsubscribe after the sequel starts. That way, I have a way of telling you it's started

**Teaser**

"Hermione!" Harry moved his attention. "You're okay!"

Hermione stepped forward and hugged Harry. "Of course I'm okay."

"Harry worries," Teddy said as he stepped forward with a laugh.

"Really? I never noticed," Hermione shot back.


	38. Competition

Okay, so I've been informed that this is an illegal update so I'm removing it but the competition details are on my profile for anyone interested in creating a cover for Letters: The Year with the Stone or Letters: The Year with the Snake.


End file.
